


A Vow of Control

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Choking, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Gags, Light BDSM, Maledom/Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Paddling, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 305,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry catches Astoria Malfoy in the middle of a crime. He gives her an opportunity to avoid Azkaban, but her ‘freedom’ will come with a price.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 349
Kudos: 1449





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was the envy of young wizards the world over. He appeared to have it all. He had prestige and respect not only from having been the man to defeat Voldemort, but also thanks to the rapid success he’d enjoyed as an auror. He was only 22 years old but was already widely acknowledged as the top performer of Britain’s aurors and the inevitable future head of the department whenever he decided he was ready to step back from a more physically active role. His rising star wasn’t due to any nepotism from his fame as the slayer of Voldemort either; even his fiercest and most envious rivals in the department had to admit that he’d earned every accolade with his performance.

Magically he had more power and knowledge than most wizards two or three times his age, and thanks to public interest in him as well as his job performance he was also quickly restocking the Potter Gringotts vault that had diminished somewhat in the years since his parents were murdered. Harry truly did have the world at his feet. He had it all.

All, that is, except for a woman to come home to at the end of the day. There was no shortage of women who would kill for a chance to bed the famous Harry Potter, but he hadn’t taken advantage of even one such opportunity. His bed had been empty for the last month and a half, ever since the woman he’d believed to be the love of his life had walked out on him. He’d been feeling down in the dumps ever since, and even Ginny’s own brother Ron had pulled him aside and urged him to put it behind him and get on with his life. That was easier said than done though. It had been weeks, but he could still remember that day like it had been yesterday.

\--

_“I’m really sorry, Harry,” Ginny said, smiling at him sadly. “This is for the best, for both of us. I know you’ll find someone who’s more compatible with you someday, and it’ll make you both happier.”_

_“Compatible?” he said blankly. His mind was still reeling, unable to comprehend the reality of the bomb she’d dropped on him not even an hour ago. “What does that mean? What did I do wrong?”_

_“Oh, Harry, you didn’t do anything wrong!” she insisted. “We’re just not, not right for each other, you know?”_

_“How?” he pressed. “How are we not right for each other?”_

_“Please don’t make me say it,” she said quietly, shaking her head._

_“I want to know, Ginny,” he said, stronger now. “I think I deserve the truth.” She hung her head and sighed. Then, finally, she met his searching eyes._

_“You’re just not…exciting enough for me,” she whispered._

_“What?” he shook his head, sure he’d misheard her. “I killed Voldemort! And now I’m an auror; I fight dangerous dark wizards all the time! What’s boring about that?”_

_“Your job isn’t boring,” she agreed. “But then you come home, and you don’t want to do anything. I want to go out, go places, see things and talk to people, but you always just want to stay here and not go anywhere.”_

_“I can’t go anywhere without being mobbed by people,” he pointed out. “That’s not fair.”_

_“Maybe it isn’t,” she acknowledged. “But it’s not fair to me to stay cooped up in here every night because you’re so famous, either.”_

_“So we’ll go places, then,” he said. “It might be hard since I can’t go anywhere without people stopping me to shake my hand and thank me for saving them, but I can put it up with it if you can.”_

_“It’s not just that,” she said, shaking her head and frowning. “We’re also not compatible in bed.”_

_“In bed?” That wasn’t a complaint he was expecting to hear. He knew he was pretty well-endowed, and he liked to think he was a very unselfish lover. In fact, he deliberately held himself back and didn’t pursue so many of the more depraved ideas that popped into his head out of respect for her and the things she’d experienced in the past.._

_“Yeah,” she said. She was looking at him sympathetically, but now that they were down this road she wasn’t shying away from telling her how she felt and why she was walking away from him. “Sex with you is…nice, Harry, don’t get me wrong. But sometimes I just want more, you know? You’re too timid in bed, and the sex is a little too plain. Some girls love that, and just want to be cuddled and kissed and loved every night. But I want a guy who isn’t afraid to be adventurous in bed, and that’s just not who you are. I need someone who can get dirty with me sometimes, and you’re just too noble for that.”_

\--

“Too noble,” he spat, angry with both her and himself back in the present day. He wasn’t nearly as noble as she thought he was. He’d had so many fantasies that would have shocked her, but he’d kept them bottled up inside, afraid he would scare her off. Instead it had had the opposite effect, and she’d left him because she found sex with him to be too boring. He wanted to tell her the truth in that moment, to show her that his tastes weren’t nearly as vanilla as she’d come to believe they were, but the words wouldn’t come. She’d always thought of him as a noble, self-sacrificing hero, and he couldn’t bring himself to shatter that image she had of him. That just proved how big an idiot he really was. Yes, her image of him as the boring, earnest storybook hero had been preserved, and now she could continue to respect him and his supposedly noble tastes while some other bloke tied her up and shagged her rotten. He’d heard rumors that she’d taken up with that smug prick Zabini. No doubt he was doing all sorts of nasty things to her, the same things Harry had wanted to do to her but had held back on.

Harry was so caught up in his frustrated moping that the normally alert auror very nearly walked right by an obvious crime in progress. It took him a second to recognize the aristocratic face of Astoria Malfoy, and a second longer to realize how odd it was to see her creeping around in the muggle part of London. She wasn’t as openly prejudiced as the family she’d married into, but she was still a Malfoy, and Malfoys generally wouldn’t be caught dead mingling amongst the muggles.

She hadn’t noticed him, so he walked behind her quietly and observed her. He rolled his eyes as she adjusted her bulky overcoat. A coat that large, in this weather? People eyed her strangely as they passed her, wondering why she was dressed so heavily on one of the hottest days of the year in London. If she were an older witch or wizard he might have written it off as her trying to blend into muggle society but having no clue how to actually do so, but Astoria was too young to make that mistake. She would only be wearing that coat because she was carrying something underneath it that she didn’t want anyone to see. He would bet that there was something illegal underneath that coat. He discretely cast a detection charm when he was sure no muggles were paying attention to him, and a device in his pocket vibrated. Magical artifacts, then. And dark ones at that.

He trailed behind her without her noticing, and waited until she stopped in front of her intended destination. A pawn shop. Of course.

“Stop right there, Mrs. Malfoy,” he whispered, coming up behind her and letting her feel his wand against her back. She froze and her head darted over her shoulder, and her already pale face turned even whiter when she saw just who was accosting her.

“P-Potter?!” she stammered. “Wh-what do you want?! I haven’t done anything!”

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Astoria,” he said. “You and I both know that you’ve got some very valuable artifacts stuffed underneath that coat. _Magical_ artifacts. Selling magical items to unsuspecting muggles is a serious crime, Mrs. Malfoy. It violates the Statute of Secrecy. Do you really need money that badly?”

She said nothing, but he knew the Malfoys must be desperate indeed to try and sell their things to muggles, or have any interaction with muggles at all for that matter. The aurors were keeping a very close eye on Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley though, and the Malfoys themselves had been under close scrutiny since the end of the war. They didn’t have many options, which explained why Draco’s wife was trying to pawn dark artifacts in muggle London.

“P-please don’t take me into custody!” she said. “Everyone is suspicious of my family as it is. If word gets out that I’ve been apprehended by an auror and brought in for questioning, even for a minor crime like this, the damage to our reputation will be enormous!”

“And why is that my problem?” he wanted to know.

“Narcissa saved you!” she said. “You wouldn’t have beaten You-Know-Who without her! You owe her!”

“She did it strictly out of fear for her own son,” he said, shaking his head. “She couldn’t have cared less about every other person in that castle. Besides, I more than repaid whatever debt I owed to her and the Malfoy family when I testified during Draco’s trial and helped him avoid Azkaban.”

He could see her panic rising as he shot down her attempt to guilt him into letting her off the hook. She turned around to face him slowly, keeping her hands where he could see them so he knew she wasn’t trying to draw her wand or activate an emergency portkey or something along those lines. He wasn’t worried about that; she was smart enough to know that he’d just hammer her with an additional resisting arrest charge, which was a more serious crime. He kept his wand fixed on her anyway just in case; constant vigilance and all that.

“Will you at least take me back to your house and question me privately?” she pleaded. “I promise I’ll tell you the whole story. Just…don’t take me into the Ministry to question me. I couldn’t bear the humiliation.”

Harry frowned as he mulled her proposal over. Protocol dictated that he should take her into the Ministry building for any questioning. He could bring her in discretely so no one saw her in his custody, but there would still be paperwork to be filed, and gossip spread quickly. She had a right to be afraid of word spreading, but something about how desperate she was to avoid being brought in set him on edge. This crime would damage their reputation, true, but it’s not like this was a serious charge that carried time in Azkaban or anything. Draco was slowly rebuilding the tarnished Malfoy name, and even Harry had to admit he’d become a master at delivering speeches and selling a sympathetic story to the public. Harry was sure Draco would eventually be able to spin a story about public struggles and desperate poverty that would undo whatever damage this news would cause, and possibly even have them coming out looking better. Astoria was his wife, so she knew that even better than he did. So why was she fighting this so hard?

She was up to something, he knew it. There had to be some dark secret that she was afraid would come out if the aurors dug any deeper. He knew the recommended response from the Ministry would have been to take her in and do everything by the book, but he was intrigued to see what she’d try and do if he took her back to his house instead. He trusted his instincts, and right now his gut was telling him that this was the choice to make.

“Come along then,” he said. He took her by the arm and guided her behind the storefront. After looking around to make sure no muggles were paying attention to them, he side-along apparated her back to his house.

\--

“Thank you for the tea, Harry, and thank you for listening to my story. I hope you can at least appreciate my side of things.”

“Sure,” he said noncommittally. It had been a sob story about how times were tough recently because the Malfoys had lost some of their major business partners after the war, and Draco was doing his best to rebuild the family’s reputation but these things took time, and actually they just wanted to be rid of some of these dark artifacts because of the dark period of their past that they represented. It was a weak effort, he had to say. It almost felt like she’d been phoning it in and not even really trying to appeal to him. He could see why Draco was the public face of the family if this was the best Astoria could manage. It had been a waste of time, frankly. “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you so much!” She smiled and set her now empty cup of tea down. “Would you mind if I freshened up in your restroom? It’s been a long, emotional day.”

“Sure,” he said. “It’s down the hall, third door on the left.”

She excused herself and went off to freshen up, and he sighed. Was this really it? Did she actually believe this was going to work? Obviously he was going to take her in for further questioning at the Ministry. He would wait until she got out of the bathroom and then make it clear to her that her pathetic sob story had failed to sway him.

He tensed when the household wards came to life, alerting him that someone was trying to get around the protections. He drew his wand right away, but there was no reason to defend himself. A fish patronus came into view, floating from the bathroom down the hall to where Harry was sitting.

 _“I’ve been captured by Potter, Draco_ ,” Astoria’s voice said through the patronus. _“He caught me outside the store, and I was able to convince him to take me back to his house for private questioning instead of a public interrogation. We both know that any larger investigation into this would have turned up all the other shite you’ve had me doing on your behalf, and that would’ve been bad for both of us, but mainly for me. I know you would’ve sold me out in a heartbeat and insisted that I’d done everything without your knowledge. It probably would work too, thanks to what a great job you’ve done of convincing people that you’re just a nice guy trying to make amends for what your father did. Don’t bother denying it; I know that you’ve always had that contingency in place just in case I ever got caught. But there’s no reason for me to take the fall, not now._

_“I was planning to try and bat my eyes at him and sell him a sob story to try and get out of it, but then I realized he brought me to Black Manor. I still pleaded with him, but that was really just me buying time and going through the motions until I could hide away in the bathroom and send you this message. Since you’re a Black and I’m married to you, the wards should allow me to communicate with you._

_“Here’s the plan. You go to the Ministry and say I’ve gone missing. Say that Potter’s been making threats and trying to abuse his power to force me to sleep with him, and you’re scared that he might have gotten more forceful and abducted me when I continually refused him. I stall for time until you can get them to mobilize the aurors and send them here, and then when they arrive I act as if he assaulted me. I turn on the tears, maybe even rip my clothes up, we get away and are free to keep running our smuggling operation, and Potter gets arrested. Everybody wins._

_“Act fast. I’ll stay here in the restroom as long as I can to stall for time, but eventually I’ll need to come out. I can string the fool along, but if you delay too long even someone as dense as Potter might get suspicious.”_

Harry smirked and shook his head. So that was her game, huh? He slowly walked towards the bathroom door, which remained closed.

“How are you doing in there?” he asked casually. “You’ve been in there for awhile. Do you need anything?”

“No, Harry!” she said. “I’m fine, thank you. Just need some time to compose myself.” He nodded to himself, impressed by how pleasant she sounded. He realized now that the sob story she’d sold him had indeed been half-hearted and not even close to what she was capable of. Many of the career criminals he’d brought in couldn’t have sounded so calm under these circumstances. Unfortunately for her, she’d overplayed her hand. 

“If you’re sure,” he said. “By the way, I thought there’s something you might be interested in hearing.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“The wards on Black Manor originally were set up so any pure-blooded Black relative could send and receive communication in and out,” he began. “But since I’m the new head of the Black family, and since I don’t exactly trust any of the surviving relatives, I paid loads of money for a ward expert to rework the ancient protections so that regardless of blood or relation, only those who I specifically key in can send out communications. If someone that isn’t on that list were to, say, try and send out a patronus message while inside of the manor, the patronus would instead get diverted straight to me.”

There was a long silence as Harry stood outside the door and let Astoria come to grips with the fact that he’d caught her red-handed. He wasn’t worried about clueing her in while he couldn’t see what she was doing. The wards wouldn’t allow her to apparate out or use a portkey to escape, so the only way out for her was through the door and past him. No matter what she tried to throw at him once she opened that door, she was no match for him.

To her credit, Astoria was firing a curse at him even as she opened the door with her other hand. It was a nice approach, and against someone without an auror’s reflexes and alertness it might very well have worked. But Harry was ready for her. He easily deflected the mild blindness hex she’d thrown at him, and when she tried to leap around him and bolt for the door, he conjured magical ropes around her legs. He cast a cushioning charm so she didn’t hurt herself when she lost her balance and fell face-first on the floor, and then conjured more ropes to bind her arms behind her back. Her wand fell harmlessly from her fingers, and he picked it up off of the ground and pocketed it. She was no threat to him now, not that she’d ever been to begin with.

“From what I’ve heard, this has to be your first time tying up a girl, right?” Astoria bit out, her face muffled by the floor. Frowning, Harry used his foot to nude her over so she rolled onto her back. Her blue eyes glared up at him hatefully. She wasn’t bothering to hide her distaste for him now that her plan had blown up in her face like a potion made by Seamus Finnigan.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“Oh, who knows?” she said, sneering at him. “Maybe Weasley mentioned to Zabini that she wanted to try some things she’d never gotten to try before, probably thinking that he’d never discuss it with anyone else. Maybe Zabini isn’t as nice a guy as she thinks he is. Maybe he couldn’t wait to tell Draco everything, and maybe I just happened to overhear it all, you boring, limp-dicked loser.”

Harry glared down at her, not sure who he was most angry with. Was it Ginny for sharing private details of their love life with her new lover, Zabini for bragging about it to Draco, or Draco’s bitch of a wife for throwing it in his face? They all deserved his ire as far as he was concerned, but Astoria was the only one readily available for him to lash out at.

“Do you really think taunting me is in your best interests right now, Astoria?” he asked her. “You’re in a whole lot of fucking trouble right now, you know.”

“I’m already in trouble,” she said, laughing without humor. “What do I have to fear from a good little boy like you?”

“You don’t know the first thing about me,” he said, shaking his head. “The right thing for me to do, the ‘good’ thing, would be to arrest you right now. Now you can be investigated for not only the minor crime I caught you in the middle of, but also whatever else you and Draco are up to. I think I heard the patronus say something about smuggling?” He saw a flicker of fear in Astoria’s face, but she regained her aristocratic defiance soon enough.

“Why don’t you just take me down to the Ministry already and get it over with?” she spat. “We both know that’s where this is heading.”

“It could be,” he agreed. “But that’s up to you. I’m going to give you an option.”

“Oh? And what option is that? If you’re thinking of asking me to stab Draco in the back and sell him out in exchange for leniency for myself, don’t bother. He’s smart, much smarter than you are. His name isn’t attached to anything incriminating you’ll find. No matter what I said, you’d never be able to make anything stick to him.”

“That wasn’t the option I was talking about,” he said. “I had something different in mind, something that will lead to absolutely no charges for either of you. As far as the law is concerned, it’d be like it never even happened.”

“I’m listening,” she said. She was eyeing him warily, obviously not trusting him but intrigued regardless.

“Instead of turning you in, I would have you swear a magical vow to me,” he said. “A vow to do whatever I say and follow whatever instructions I give you without question. Within reason, of course. I won’t ask you to kill or hurt anyone, or do anything that would land you in Azkaban.”

“And how long would this vow last?” she asked. “The end of the day?” He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“We’ll leave that up to magic to decide,” he said. “Once magic feels you’ve been sufficiently punished for your crimes, you’ll be released from your vow.”

“So you want me to agree to a vow without knowing how long I’ll be bound to it?” she asked, frowning.

“Or you can choose the second option, where I arrest you and take you in to be investigated for misuse of magical artifacts and alleged smuggling. Oh, and now we can also add in attempting to frame a lord on false charges, a lord who just happens to be a top auror and the most popular man in all of Britain. The Ministry will come down on you as hard as it possibly can, and like you said, your dear husband will wash his hands of you and allow you to take the fall for him. Your choice, Mrs. Malfoy.” She glared at him, but it wasn’t like she had much choice.

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll swear your damn vow. How bad could it be anyway, with a good little Gryffindor like you?”

\--

“So what’s it going to be, Potter?” she asked once the vow had been sworn. “Most men in your position would be ripping my clothes off as we speak, but do you actually have the balls to do it? Or do you just want me to fill in for Weasley now that she’s dumped your boring arse? Some cooking and cleaning, maybe a bit of snuggling while fully clothed? Is that what gets you off, Potter?”

“You don’t have the first idea what gets me off,” he said. “No one does. Not even Ginny did. But you’re about to find out.” He’d been concealing his true urges from everyone. With Ginny it had been out of respect for her past and her opinion of his moral character, and he hadn’t done it with anyone else because he didn’t want to take advantage of any of his fangirls and make them feel cheap. But he had no qualms with making Astoria feel cheap. At long last, he had a woman who he could use without feeling even the slightest guilt. He was going to use Malfoy’s own wife to unleash a dominant side of himself that no one had ever seen, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

“Do your worst, Potter,” she said. Even with her hands and legs still bound, she was taunting him. She still thought he was a pushover. She thought she was getting off light by taking his deal instead of allowing him to arrest her. He was going to show her how wrong she was. She blinked when he flicked his wand in her direction and her legs were no longer bound, and then she laughed.

“Don’t have the stomach for a little bondage, Potter?” she asked derisively. She stretched her legs out, trying and failing to hide how relieved she was to be able to move them again.

“Your hands are still tied,” he pointed out. “I just wanted you to be able to crawl over to me. And speaking of that, there’s your first order. Crawl over here and kneel in front of me. _Now._ ”

She looked taken aback for a second by the steel in his voice, but then the vow kicked in and her body moved on its own. It was a slow process with her hands bound, but she did shuffle over on her knees awkwardly until she was right in front of him.

“Good girl,” he said. “Now kneel up straight on your knees.” Once she’d done that, he delivered the next order. “Unzip my jeans.”

“My hands are still bound, genius,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“You don’t need your hands, not when you have perfectly functional teeth.” He could see concern evident in her blue eyes now, but she naturally complied, biting down on the zipper and slowly lowering it all the way down. “Good job.”

It would’ve been too much hassle to have her remove the rest unless he unbound her hands, which he didn’t feel like doing just yet. He handled the rest, kicking his shoes off, pulling his jeans the rest of the way off and slipping his boxers down as well. Astoria couldn’t hide her fascination with his half-hard cock, which he took in his hand and stroked right in front of her face. He just did that for a moment, trying to taunt her. It was less than successful.

“Did you do all of this just so you could make me watch you have a wank?” she asked. “Merlin, you have zero imagination! No wonder Weasley wanted out!”

“I guess I need to find a better use for that smart mouth of yours, don’t I?” he said. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room.

“Ooh, gonna have me suck your little cock, Potter? Are you sure your delicate soul is ready for such depravity?”

“No, I’m not going to order you to give me a blowjob,” he said. “You’re right; that’s far too mundane.” Ginny had sucked his cock many, many times, though he’d always been too timid and afraid of hurting her to do what he really wanted to do, which was grab her by her fiery red hair, fuck her face and force his cock down her throat. That would be something to consider forcing Astoria to do later on, but it didn’t feel right in that moment. It wasn’t nearly demeaning enough for her.

“So what’s it going to be then?” she asked. “You want a handjob, hero? Did Weasley ever do that for you, or were you too busy snuggling by the fire and—“

“ _Enough_ ,” he said, cutting her off. “Use that mouth for something worthwhile. Get down there and play with my balls.”

That definitely wasn’t something he’d ever asked Ginny to do, as much as he might have liked to. Astoria wrinkled her nose at him, but the vow made sure she followed his order. To his delight, it seemed that magic not only compelled her to follow his commands but to perform whatever tasks he set for her to the absolute best of her ability. She didn’t simply go through the motions; she put everything she had into worshipping his balls with her mouth. She began by kissing them both all over, pressing her full lips against his testicles over and over again in affectionate smooches. Then she brought her tongue in on the fun, lapping at his nuts as if they were a tasty treat.

Lastly she popped them into her mouth and sucked on them. She stared up at him as she did so, and that might have been Harry’s favorite part of all. Seeing Astoria Malfoy’s admittedly beautiful face staring up at him from her knees, her hands bound behind her back, her blue eyes narrowed and with her lips wrapped around his testicles made Harry want to leap with joy. This was exactly the sort of image he’d been trying to hold back from picturing for years, and now that it was actually happening he was kicking himself for being such a stupid, stubborn idiot until now. He should’ve pushed Ginny’s head down and barked at her to suckle at his balls just like this years ago. That was an opportunity missed, but seeing the Lady Malfoy down there in her place wasn’t a bad alternative. He wouldn’t mind having a camera on hand to preserve this moment forever. He could’ve even sent a copy of it to Draco, and maybe one to Ginny as well, just to prove he wasn’t actually the boring, vanilla lover he’d made her believe he was. 

While Draco’s gorgeous blonde wife tended to his balls as well as any prostitute could hope to, Harry completed the obscene imagery by holding his cock in his hand and slapping her pretty face with it. She would never again think of him as boring and timid in bed, he was going to make absolutely certain of that. She would never be able to think about him or hear his name from this day forward without being reminded of popping his balls into her mouth and giving them a professional-level sucking while he smacked her across the face with his thick cock.

“That’s enough,” he said, and the magic allowed her to stop slurping on his testicles. She pulled back immediately and glared up at him. Her pale cheeks were flushed, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to admit that he wasn’t proving to be the pushover she’d believed him to be.

“Is that all you could stomach, Potter?” she said. She sneered up at him, which was a somewhat amusing sight since he could see some of his precum on her face thanks to the cock slapping she’d just endured. “I bet you won’t even— _Ahh!_ ” Her insults cut off into silence as he grabbed her by the hair and rubbed the head of his cock all over her cheeks, smearing them with even more of his precum.

“That’s better,” he said while continuing to rub the head of his dick against her face. “You look so much better like this, you know. Loads better than when you cake on all that makeup. You look so much more natural now. Maybe I’ll force you to go with this look when you host your next fancy party.”

“I’ll be released from my vow well before then,” she bit out. She was squeezing her eyes shut while he kept amusing himself. “But for all your big talk, you’re still not half the man Draco is, are you? I bet if he had your precious Weasley tied up and at his mercy like this, or even that know-it-all mudblood you’re so fond of, he’d have already fucked them so hard that they’d be screaming themselves hoarse. They’d have already cum too many times to count thanks to his big cock. But you and that little willy of yours have never pleased a woman, so you don’t even know what I’m talking about.”

“Hmm, I wonder,” he muttered. He knew he had a good-sized cock, and as much as Astoria tried to downplay it, he’d seen the look on her face when she first saw it. She’d been impressed by it, impressed by his size. A slow smile spread on his face as he thought of a new way to make use of the vow she’d sworn. “Let’s play a game, Astoria.”

“Done with the kinky stuff already?” she asked. She tried to hide how relieved she was now that he’d stopped rubbing his cock across her face. “Sorry, but you’re going to have to untie my arms before we can play wizard’s chess.”

“Not that kind of game.”

“Oh, I see! So you want me to tell you all about the ways my stud of a husband pleases me, while you race to see how fast you can wank yourself off? It’s not a bad idea, I suppose; the memory of my dear Draco and what he can do to me will bring me far more pleasure than anything your boring arse will be able to do here in real time. Besides, you might just learn something that you can use the next time you meet a girl stupid enough to get into bed with you.”

“Believe me, the last thing in the world I want to hear about is what Malfoy likes to do in bed,” he said, shuddering. “There’s only one piece of information I want from you. You’re going to tell me about how big my cock is, and how it measures up to Draco’s.”

“Going to make me lie so you can feel better about yourself?” She tried to appear unconcerned, but the way she fidgeted slightly told him he was onto something here. Now to really twist the knife.

“No,” he said. “I’m not going to ask you to tell a single lie. I’m actually going to do just the opposite.” He held his cock in his hand and waved it in front of her face. “Who has the bigger cock, me or Draco? And don’t just tell me what I want to hear. Be honest.”

“You,” she said right away. Her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled, but there was nothing she could have done. Magic itself had compelled her to answer his question truthfully, and now it was done. Harry smirked down at her triumphantly, but she shook her head. “S-so what?!” she stammered. “Yeah, fine, it’s true! You’ve got a big cock! But size doesn’t mean anything if you don’t know how to use it, and you obviously don’t! If you did, Weasley wouldn’t have walked out on you!”

“I guess we’ll just put your theory to the test then,” he said with a shrug. He picked up his wand and undid the ropes binding her arms together. There was plenty he could do with her tied up, and he would probably revisit it later. But right now she needed her arms free for what he wanted her to do next. “Go ahead and take your clothes off,” he said. “But be sexy about it. Give me a strip tease.”

She glared at him, but her hands went into action right away. The heavy overcoat had been removed as soon as they’d arrived in Black Manor; she’d been concealing the artifacts underneath it, after all. Underneath it she wore a plain white shirt and jeans. It wasn’t the most fashionable attire; certainly it was nothing compared to what she wore any time she knew she’d be seen out in public. But she’d been venturing into muggle London where no one knew her and she had no image to uphold, and it had been underneath the heavy coat as well, so it made sense.

The clothes themselves might not have been particularly sexy, but the way she removed them certainly was. Magic made sure she gave him not just a strip tease, but the sexiest strip tease she could under the circumstances. She first took care of the shirt, inching it up gradually to expose her upper body piece by piece. She pulled it over her head and tossed it in his direction, and he caught it with a smile. He didn’t care much about the shirt though. It was what lay underneath the shirt that had his attention.

Astoria’s flat, pale belly was nice, but the real attention-getter was higher up. Her breasts, clad in a lacy red bra, looked tantalizing. He’d liked to play with Ginny’s tits well enough, but being the slender, athletic girl she was, her chest was pretty modest. The youngest Greengrass daughter’s chest, on the other hand, was anything but modest. Harry had cast an admiring glance at those full breasts before, their size evident even through bulky wizard’s robes. Now he was getting a much better look at them, and it was about to get even better.

She spun around, facing away from him as her hands reached around her back and slowly undid the snaps on her bra. She pulled it off and twirled it in the air with her fingers before tossing it backwards over her shoulder. Harry used his wand to levitate it off of the ground and send it over to land right next to the dark artifacts he’d confiscated from her. The artifacts were evidence; the bra was a keepsake.

Though bare-chested, her back remained to him for a frustratingly long time as she danced in place. It was all part of the tease, of course. Even when she spun back around o face him again, her arm was strategically stretched across her chest, concealing her bare breasts from his view for as long as possible. While shaking her hips from side to side, she slowly pulled her arm away. Even this was a tease; she would give him a glimpse of her boobs and tease going all the way and exposing her nipples, only to not follow through.

He groaned when she fully removed her arm at last. Astoria might be a bitch, but she had a fantastic pair of breasts. They were big, pale and without a hint of sag, and capped by pretty pink nipples that he itched to suck. Maybe later though; he was far too entertained watching her erotic dance to even consider interrupting her. She shook her shoulders from side to side, making her breasts jiggle and bounce for his viewing pleasure.

“You have nice tits,” he said bluntly. Ordinarily he would have phrased that in a different, more complimentary way, but he wasn’t out to impress her or flatter her. She was here for his pleasure.

Astoria said nothing and refused to look at him, but she continued to shake her body to an imaginary beat in such a way that her big bouncing breasts were impossible to ignore. Something about her dancing there topless in her jeans really turned him on, but the jeans wouldn’t remain on for too much longer. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and spun back around so she faced away from him again. Her thumbs went into the waistband and began to lower the jeans a little bit at a time, wiggling her hips as her arse was slowly exposed. And what an arse it was. She was wearing a red thong that matched her discarded bra and left very little to the imagination. He could see practically all of her perfectly round bubble butt once the jeans came down, and immediately was struck by the urge to spank it. And then he realized that he was free to do so. He could do whatever he wanted with her, whenever he felt like it.

“Kick the jeans off, get rid of the thong and get over here,” he said once they were around her ankles. The teasing dance stopped. She stepped out of the jeans, pulled the thong off and threw it in his direction. He reached out and caught it absently, taking just a minute to admire her smooth pussy as she hurried over to him. He sat back down in the chair he’d been in while listening to her phony sob story and patted his lap. “Come lay across my lap. It’s time for you to get punished.”

“Couldn’t even make it all the way through a striptease, Potter?” she said as she crossed the short distance between them and lay across his lap. “Afraid you’d blow your load already?” Harry chuckled and shook his head. Astoria’s barbs had been getting under his skin earlier, but by this point he was honestly more amused than anything else at her ability to keep up with the insults. They’d long since lost their sting though, especially once she’d admitted he had a big cock. All she had left were her increasingly feeble attempts to insult his ability to take charge and dominate a woman, and he was going to leave her unable to maintain that façade long before magic decided her vow had been fulfilled.

“You’re a real bitch, Astoria,” he said.

“You’re such a flatterer!” she said, cocking her head sideways so she could bat her eyelashes up at him. “No wonder you make all the bints who read Witch Weekly swoon!”

“You’ve earned a harsh punishment,” he said. “Misuse of magical artifacts, trying to frame a lord, and apparently smuggling too? You could serve serious time in Azkaban for all of that, depending on how deep that last one goes.”

“Instead I’m in here getting fucked by you,” she said flatly. “Well, _not_ getting fucked actually, since you haven’t had the balls to actually do that. Still not sure whether it’s preferable to an Azkaban cell though.”

“It doesn’t seem right that you get off without any true form of punishment after doing all that,” he went on. “I think I owe it to society to make sure you get at least a little bit of punishment for all that you’ve done.” He rubbed his hand across the cheeks of her lovely round arse, definitely taking advantage of the opportunity to admire her bum from up close and get his hands on it. She might be a bitch, and Malfoy’s wife besides, but she had a spectacular arse.

“Oh, and how are you going to do that?” she asked. “You gonna spank me, Potter? You think that’s some kind of big punishment? I bet I won’t even be able to feel your weak little hand smacking my— _AHHHH!_ ”

She had been right about one thing; she wouldn’t be able to feel his hand smacking against her arse. He’d prepared something much better instead. When she had her back turned to him during her striptease, he’d nonverbally conjured a paddle without her noticing. He’d successfully hidden it behind her back and out of her view, saving it as a special surprise for that very moment. The surprised yelp she let out was one of the most rewarding sounds he’d ever heard in his life. He wanted to hear it again.

 _Whack!_ The paddle itself made a pretty satisfying sound as well when it smacked against the round flesh of Astoria’s arse, but it still couldn’t compete with the very vocal reaction she couldn’t help making every single time he gave her another swat. There were no insults or sarcastic comments coming from her mouth now. She was far too busy gasping and groaning with each impact of paddle on flesh.

“I busted a guy who was deep into underground smuggling,” he said. He stopped swinging the paddle so she could properly hear what he was saying, and she took shaky breaths while she enjoyed this reprieve. It wouldn’t last for long though. “He was killing protected creatures and harvesting their parts to sell on the black market. He got twenty years in Azkaban for that. I don’t know everything that you’ve got your hands in, but it sounds to me like you’d be looking at serious time too. If he got twenty years, it’s only fair that you get twenty swats. That’s a good bargain, don’t you think?”

“Twenty? But that’s still eight more!” she whined.

“You misunderstood me,” he said, grinning to himself while he taunted her by rubbing the paddle across her rump. “Those first twelve were just warm-ups. They don’t count. It’s twenty starting now.”

“That’s not fair!” Her petulant, high-pitched whining reminded her of Dudley when his parents would only give him one chocolate cake instead of two (plus several scoops of ice cream.)

“I’m sure the guy who’s going to spend the next two decades in Azkaban agrees with you. Unless you’d like to call off the vow and start preparing for life in the cell next to his, the swats start now. I want you to call out each one, and if you fail, we start all over again.”

“Damn you, Potter, you’re just a stupid blood traitor who— _AH! One!”_ Harry paused for a few moments after delivering that first ‘official’ paddling to her right cheek, waiting to see if she’d come at him with another snarky comment. When none came, he reared back with the paddle and delivered a second spank across her right buttock.

 _“Two!_ ” She cried out. He didn’t delay at all this time, switching over to the left and spanking her four times one after the other. _“Three, four, five, AH, six!”_

“Nice job keeping your composure there and keeping up,” he said. “We wouldn’t have to start all over again from the beginning, right?”

“Fuck off, Potter,” she mumbled. “When Draco finds out about this, he’ll— _OW! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE, AH! TEN! ELEVEN, AHHHHH FUCK! TWELVE!”_

“He’ll do nothing,” he snapped. He’d gone hard on her for trying to play the “when my husband hears about this” card, annoyingly similar to the way Draco had used his father’s name back in their school days. “You said yourself that he will throw you to the wolves without a second thought to save his own skin. He’ll only learn about this if I decide to tell him, which I might very well just to throw it in his face. And even if he does find out, and even if he did somehow decide to defend your honor and try to use this against me, there’s nothing he or you could do about it. You swore this vow willingly, and you knew what you were getting into. _At best_ you might be able to get me in trouble for offering you this vow instead of taking you in for arrest, but since you stupidly planned to try and frame me, a lord of one of the most powerful families on the Wizengamot, I’d probably get either a slap on the wrist or nothing at all. You, on the other hand, would be going to Azkaban for a very long time. Now I’m going to go back to spanking you, and you’re going to keep counting them off by one by one. If you’ve got a problem with that, say the word and we’ll head down to the Ministry right now.”

She said nothing, so he resumed swatting her with the paddle. Spanks thirteen and fourteen landed on her left cheek, while fifteen and sixteen went back to the right. Astoria dutifully counted them all off, signaling that she’d accepted that there was nothing she or her husband could do about her current circumstances. She’d gotten herself into this mess, and now this was the end result.

Harry took his time with the remainder of the spanks. He wanted to draw out the anticipation as much as possible for these final four. He hovered the paddle above her, making her tense up in his lap as she waited for the blow to fall. _Whack!_

“ _Seventeen!_ ” Harry pulled the paddle up from her right cheek and grinned at the obvious effect all of this was taking on her. She was squirming uncomfortably on his lap, and her round, normally pale bum was now bright red. She was going to have trouble sitting down, not that he intended to give her much chance to do so for as long as she was still under the vow.

“ _Eighteen!_ ” This one landed on her sore left cheek. He rubbed the paddle across her arse after the spank, and she shivered at the sensation. He picked it back up and stalled once again, delaying the swat for even longer than before in order to really make her squirm.

“ _Nineteen, AH, FUCK, TWENTY!”_ He’d caught her off-guard by delivering the twentieth and final spank immediately after the penultimate one, smacking her right bum cheek twice in a row.

“Good girl,” he said. He tossed the paddle aside and rubbed her bright red bum with the palm of his hand. She sighed at the cooling sensation. “You served your punishment well.” He could feel her relax in his lap now that it was over, which highly amused him. She thought she’d weathered the storm and would have time to recover after making it through all twenty swats from the paddle, but she’d forgotten something very important. “And now it’s time for your reward.”

She moaned tiredly when he pulled her up so she straddled his lap, her back pressed against his chest. He hooked his arms underneath her thighs and spread her legs apart so he could stick his cock inside of her pussy. He’d been harder than he could ever remember being as the spanking continued, and now that it was over he wasn’t going to waste a single second in getting right to fucking her.

“How…is this _my_ reward?” she asked, panting.

“You’re the one who kept complaining about how I hadn’t gotten around to fucking you. Even when you admitted that I have a big cock, you were so sure I didn’t know how to use it. I thought you’d be happy to have your expectations exceeded.” Astoria just groaned, too tired to come up with a witty response and knowing it would be pointless anyway. She was going to get fucked, one way or the other.

She yelped in surprise when he tightened his grip on her thighs, reached all the way up to hook his hands behind her head and stood up from the chair. This was a position he’d always wanted to try with Ginny, but he’d been afraid that she wouldn’t appreciate the idea of him holding her up and manhandling her like this. He was regretting it even more now, because he had a feeling this position would have worked even better with a more petite girl like Ginny. He’d have been able to all but bend her in half with relative ease. It wasn’t quite that easy with Astoria. He had the strength to do whatever he felt like, but her big breasts and fuller figure just didn’t bend as well as he imagined Ginny’s would have.

That was unfortunate, but he would just have to make do with what he had. He was still able to indulge in a rough, dominant side of sex that he’d never experienced until now, and he was savoring every second of it. He thrust his hips upwards, slamming his cock inside of her hard. She wasn’t as tight as Ginny had been, but he also hadn’t ever moved his cock inside of Ginny with even half of this speed or force. He pushed deep into her over and over again, his hips smacking against her bright red arse. Her hands clung to his arms and held on for dear life, and her feet dangled uselessly in the air as his big cock kept pushing deep inside of her with every thrust of his hips. Even if she’d had the energy left to taunt him, there was no way she’d be able to now. Who would ever believe a word she said about him being a timid pushover incapable of fucking a woman when he was holding her up in the air and driving his cock into her like this?

Harry became hyperfocused on pushing his cock into Astoria as hard as he could, as deep as he could, as often as he could. He’d always desired this, this feeling. Making love with Ginny had been enjoyable for what it was, but this was what he’d always wanted, what apparently they’d both wanted but hadn’t been able to figure out how to ask for. This wasn’t making love; it was fucking. There was no passion or romance here, no concern for the other’s well being or worrying about whether or not he was moving too fast or pushing too deep into her. For the first time in his life, he was able to take a woman and utterly wreck her for his own pleasure. He selfishly pounded into her, dominated her, made her his. She might be Malfoy’s wife, but in that moment he became utterly certain that this pussy belonged to him and him alone. No one had ever fucked her like this. 

This was amazing, and it went beyond the simple yet incredible feeling of holding Malfoy’s wife in the air and sliding his cock in and out of her pussy. Harry had never appreciated the sounds of sex to this degree before. His hips thumping against her with every hard push was something he’d never heard before, because he’d never thrust into Ginny with enough force to make such a sound. But the sounds Astoria herself was making might have been even better. She hated him, which was fine since the feeling was very much mutual. Up until now that hate had been expressed with insult after insult, but she couldn’t do any of that now. However much she might hate him, and however much she might wish she could hide the reality of what he was doing to her and how it was making her feel, she couldn’t help the soft little moans that escaped her mouth in between her gasps. Those moans grew louder and easier to hear as the shagging continued, and Harry’s hips began working harder almost automatically in response. He would do a great deal to hear her moan just like that.

If Astoria was relying on him being quick to finish, that hope had fallen by the wayside long ago. It was true that it had been awhile since he’d had sex; there had been a long dry spell even before he and Ginny split up, as the distance between them grew and bled over into their sex lives. And it went without saying that he’d never had sex that could even compare to the speed, the force and the sheer, filthy eroticism of what he was currently doing to Astoria. Yet despite that, and despite all he’d done prior to sticking his cock into her that by all rights should have had him worked up and eager to blow before he’d even penetrated her, he found himself perfectly in control of his body here and in no danger of cumming sooner than he would have liked. He was fulfilling his long-repressed sexual appetite at last, and his body was proving up to the challenge, giving him as much stamina as he needed so he could soak in this feeling for the first time.

Astoria’s moans continued to grow louder and more desperate, and then she howled at the top of her lungs and her body twitched in his arms. Harry slowed his own movement down slightly, grinning as he realized what had just happened. But as much as he enjoyed the realization, it would be even better to force her to admit it.

“You just came, didn’t you?” he said. When she didn’t say anything, he could only assume that the magic of the vow had interpreted that as more of a casual question instead of a demand, so he decided to be more firm about it. “Answer me. Did you just cum on my cock?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, could you speak up? You were so quiet that I could barely hear you. Did you say yes?”

“Yes,” she said, more loudly this time.

“And after all that talk about how pathetic a fuck I must be!” he said, chuckling while he continued to pump his cock into her. “Has anyone ever fucked you this hard? Be honest.”

“No,” she admitted. “Never. Not like this.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he said. “You can be quiet now. In fact, here, I’ll help you with that.” He put her back down on her feet and had a laugh as her legs immediately gave out on her and she flopped down to the floor. “Don’t sleep on the job, lazy,” he chided her. “I’m not finished with you yet. Now roll over onto your back.”

She groaned and shook her head. She was understandably tired beyond belief, and the last thing her sore body wanted to do was move. But he’d made a demand, and the vow forced her to obey. She rolled over onto her back with a grunt and stared up at him with tired, dazed eyes. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to suck in oxygen, her mouth hung open and her arms lay limp and useless at her sides. He’d beaten her, and they both knew it. But that didn’t mean he was done with her just yet. He’d yet to cum, after all.

“Fucking your pussy was fun, but I’m betting that you don’t want me to cum inside of you, do you?” he asked. “Though I’d love to see the look on Draco’s face if you pop out a little black-haired baby with green eyes. That _would_ be pretty fun, now that I think about it. I’m up for it if you are.”

Despite her body being drained, she still forced her head up off of the floor so she could look at his face and shake her head with as much life as she could currently muster. Her blue eyes pleaded at him and she looked terrified that he might actually try to get her pregnant, but he just laughed.

“I was just kidding,” he said, smirking at her as she heaved a shaky, relieved sigh and put her head back down. “I really do need to cum though, and since I’m gong to be a nice guy and not shoot it inside of you, I’m going to need to make use of one of your other holes.”

He got down on his knees, planting them on either side of her body just below her armpits. This, of course, shoved his cock right in her face. He was expecting her to flinch, to grimace, to try and turn her head away or at least close her eyes. But to his surprise, she stared straight at his cock without any sort of hesitation. Was this a sign of how exhausted she was, that she just didn’t have the energy left to even move her head? Or had he fucked her so hard that she’d come to enjoy it and secretly wanted his cock in her mouth, whether she would ever admit it out loud or not?

Regardless of the reason behind it, her blue eyes were open and looking up at him as he held his cock in his hand and directed it towards her face. “Stick out your tongue,” he demanded. She did so without complaint, and he lightly slapped his cock against her outstretched tongue a few times on a whim. “That’s enough. Now open your mouth wide for me.”

Astoria parted her lips and allowed him to stuff his cock into her mouth for the first time all day. Was it still day, or had Mrs. Malfoy been a guest in Black Manor for so long that it was now nighttime? He couldn’t say for sure, and he was far too invested in shoving his dick into her pretty mouth to bother looking at a clock. She’d suckled at his balls earlier of course, but he’d deliberately avoided sticking his cock in because he was saving it for this very moment. Ginny had sucked his cock several times, but he’d always let her control it completely and stopped himself from moving his hips or even so much as grabbing her hair. He’d been passive in every blowjob he’d ever had, and it was time to change that. Now it was him doing everything. Astoria didn’t lick or suck at him, and didn’t really move or do anything to enhance the experience at all. That wasn’t what he wanted from her though. He didn’t want her to suck his cock; he wanted to fuck her face.

Fuck it he did. He shoved his cock into her mouth and kept on shoving it, not caring about whether or not she was comfortable with taking a mouthful of cock. At first he focused primarily on rocking his hips back and forth quickly to maintain a steady in and out of stuffing her mouth with his cock that she struggled to keep up with. But as he got more into it his first time ever fucking a woman’s face, he began to get a little more creative and varied with how he took her. There was still plenty of force and speed, plenty of sharp thrusts from his hips that worked his cock in and out, back and forth inside of her mouth at considerable speed, but he didn’t leave it at that and fall into a simple routine.

Sometimes he would shove his cock as deep as he could get it inside of her and just hold it there, forcing his shaft down her throat and making her gag on it. Her blue eyes filled with tears and would stare up at him desperately the longer he held his cock down her throat and cut off her airway. He loved those moments of power, and made sure to meet her teary gaze while he kept his cock down her throat. He would softly stroke her forehead or run his hand through her long blonde hair in those moments. It was an oddly tender gesture, given both their mutual dislike of each other and the fact that he was showing her this tenderness while she was choking on a mouth and throat full of cock. 

There was nothing tender about the facefuck itself though, not with how long he always kept his dick lodged in her throat. He was constantly testing her limits and seeing how long he could keep his cock in her throat without making her pass out. He didn’t want to take it quite that far, primarily because he wanted her to be conscious and at least somewhat alert when he finally came. He always pulled his cock all the way out of her mouth when he finally relented on the deep throating, and she would cough and gasp for breath once her throat was clear and she was allowed to breathe through her mouth once again. She didn’t get a break even then, because while she sucked in oxygen he would demean her and remind her that she was totally at his mercy by smacking the head of his cock across her lips or her cheeks, or rubbing it against her nose or chin. Then, as soon as she either got some of her wind back or he got bored with rubbing his cock against her face (whatever came first), he would drive right back into her mouth for more. 

As much as Harry would have liked to keep fucking her face for hours and hours, his body still had its limits. Besides, he’d already more than proven his point by now. He’d forever silenced any snide joke or insinuation from Astoria that he wasn’t man enough to take charge and dominate her or any other woman. She’d already acknowledged as much, the nature of the vow forcing her to admit the truth that no matter how much she might have talked up her husband’s prowess, she had never been fucked like this before. And that had been before he’d made her gag and choke on his cock with this forceful facefucking.

Aside from that, and more importantly to him, he’d finally been able to indulge in some of the sexual fantasies he’d entertained over the years. He wasn’t the timid lover he’d appeared to be until now; these desires had always been there right underneath the surface, just barely restrained. He’d held back with Ginny out of fear of scaring her off, but today, for the first time in his life, he allowed himself to let go and do exactly what he wanted. It was so freeing to stop pretending he was something he was not, and embrace the more deviant side of his personality. There was no turning back, of course. Any woman he took into his bed in the future was going to have to be willing to accept him as he was, accept his dominant nature. If magic felt Astoria hadn’t been sufficiently punished after he finished up and she was still held under the power of the vow, he would happily use her sexy body to explore more of that side of him. But for now, it was time for him to finish.

The only real question was where he wanted to cum. Would he cum in her mouth and make her swallow it? That held its appeal, but he found himself pulling his cock out before he reached that point. An idea had popped into his head, and he was going to follow through.

“Since you’ve been such a good little cocksleeve, I’m going to let you choose where you want me to cum,” he said, wanking his shaft with his hand and bringing himself closer to the end.

“Floor,” she mumbled, closing her eyes.

“That’s not an option,” he said, laughing at her. “I’m either cumming on your face or in your mouth. You decide.”

She blinked her eyes back open and frowned, obviously weighing both of those options in her mind and not liking either of them. “Mouth,” she said eventually, closing her eyes again. Her voice was raspy and hoarse thanks to all he’d put her through, but the end was finally in sight for her. She held her mouth open without him having to ask it of her, silently accepting her fate. Little did she know he had one final surprise in store, one final gesture to remind her just how thoroughly he’d dominated her and controlled her right from the moment he’d caught her out in muggle London.

“Huh?!” Her eyes shot back open in surprise as he purposefully avoided her open mouth and instead aimed his first spurt of cum squarely in the middle of her forehead. She had to hurriedly close her eyes again as the second shot hit across her nose, getting dangerously close to her eyes. On and on he went, blasting his semen across every inch of her face _but_ her mouth. She was absolutely drenched in his sticky cum by the time he was done, looking far more like a cheap Knockturn Alley whore than a daughter of the Greengrass clan and the Lady Malfoy.

He caught his breath and waited as his body came down from its high. Now that the sex was over and the adrenaline rush was fading, he could feel his own fatigue setting in. He was nowhere near as worn out as Astoria of course, but it had still been awhile since he’d pushed himself this hard in any setting. He waited for the gentle tingling sensation that would shoot through him and her both once magic decided Astoria had repaid her debt and freed her from her vow, but it never came.

“Well then,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t know about you, but I didn’t feel any sign of the vow fading away. Looks like magic feels you haven’t fully paid your debt just yet, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Astoria didn’t even open her eyes. She probably didn’t dare to, coated as she was in his semen. She just let out a long, low, pitiful groan.

\--

“Malfoy Manor!” Astoria said loudly and clearly. She stuck her head into Potter’s fireplace and waited for Draco to respond to her summons.

Harry had thankfully allowed her to shower and freshen up, so her face was no longer the sticky, disgusting, cum-coated mess it had been a couple of hours ago. He’d also allowed her to eat, and he’d proven to be a surprisingly talented cook as he whipped up a tasty cheese casserole dish. She’d absolutely devoured it, too famished after her exhausting day to worry about eating gracefully as she’d been trained. Not like she had any appearances to uphold with Potter anyway, not after how he’d used her body.

He’d allowed her to shower and eat, but he wasn’t allowing her to go home just yet, nor had he allowed her to put any clothes on. Eating whilst naked had been awkward enough, but speaking to her husband while she was nude in the home of another man was going to be mortifying. It was necessary though.

“Astoria?” Draco came into view as he stood in front of their fireplace. “It’s been hours. Where the hell have you been?”

“I got held up,” she said. “There were some minor complications. Everything’s under control now.”

“You’re not in any trouble, are you?” he asked slowly. His face adopted a careful, neutral mask. “I hope you weren’t breaking any laws, because my conscience will not allow me to cover for criminals, even if it’s my own wife.”

“Relax, Draco.” She rolled her eyes at him. She had been right to believe he would sell her out without a moment’s hesitation to save his own skin. Accepting Potter’s deal had been the right choice, the only choice, no matter how much he’d humiliated her and made her feel like a whore. _Potter’s whore,_ she thought to herself for a moment, picturing him holding her in the air with his hands behind her head and fucking her like she’d never been fucked before. She quickly gave herself a mental shake before her thoughts could show on her face. That wasn’t a line of thinking she could allow herself to entertain no matter how good it had felt once she let go and just allowed herself to enjoy the hard, rough fucking. 

“I didn’t get arrested or anything, and there aren’t police or aurors lurking in the background while I try to trick you into admitting your involvement in the smuggling. No need to slip into the character of the reformed man trying to make amends for his family’s crimes.” Draco’s face relaxed now that he was assured the aurors wouldn’t be after him. It was true too; it’s not like she’d been arrested or was in danger of a more thorough investigation.

“Then why haven’t you come back yet? What’s this about complications?”

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about, really,” she said lightly. “There was just another party interested in the goods that met me along the way, and that made things more complicated.”

“Another buyer?” Draco was grinning now, no doubt greedily imagining a bidding war that could inflate the price of all future sales. “So you made an even greater profit then?”

“Not exactly. I decided to give them the goods for _FREEEEE!”_

“What the hell was that?” Draco asked.

“N-nothing, nothing,” she said, shaking her head. Inside she was panicking though. Potter had surprised her by casting a charm on her, a charm that sent what felt like a combination of cool water and warm air up her arse. It wasn’t just the unexpected sensation that had her heart thudding in her chest though. She knew that charm; she was always the one who had cast it on herself when necessary in the past. He couldn’t seriously be planning on doing what she thought he was, could he? Not while she was on the floo with Draco! It was true that he could only see her face in the flames, but how in the hell would she be able to act like everything was normal if he went through with this?

“Why would you give the artifacts away for free?” Draco said. His pale face reddened in anger. “They were worth several thousand galleons. I swear you have no business sense at all!”

“This client is powerful and rich,” she said, which was true enough. “They can really help us in the future. I thought it was worth the temporary financial loss to establish a lucrative long-term, _AH,_ partner— _FUCK!_ — _partnership!”_

She was right. Potter, bloody sadist that he was, had kneeled down behind her and stuck his cock into her arse. The charm had both cleaned her up back there and provided lubrication, so at least he’d taken care of that, but she still couldn’t contain her reaction to feeling his cock slipping into her bum. This wasn’t her first experience with anal sex; far from it in fact. Draco was very fond of buggering her, and she hadn’t been lying when she said he had an impressive cock earlier, but it couldn’t measure up to Potter’s even so. Potter had the biggest dick she’d ever seen, the biggest she’d ever had in her mouth and in her pussy, and now it was the biggest she’d ever had in her arse too. Of course he’d broken her concentration.

She was kneeling on the floor on her hands and knees and sticking her face in the flames, and her face was all Draco could see. He couldn’t see a single detail of her surroundings, nor could he tell that she was naked and getting buggered by his most hated enemy, who also happened to have a dick that put his to shame. But he could hear what she was saying and see the wide-eyed, overwhelmed look on her face, and that was more than enough to make him narrow his eyes at her.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?” Draco looked at her as if she needed to be admitted to St. Mungo’s.

“Just— _AH! AH!_ Just a bad reaction to the food I ate for lunch, I think,” she said. Potter had been slowly but surely nudging his hips forward and feeding more of his cock into her arse, and now he’d gotten all of it inside of her, to the point that she could feel his balls pressing against her. Never in her life had she felt so full. It was a somewhat uncomfortable feeling, and most women would probably be pleading with him to pull that big thing out. But while Astoria did feel the discomfort, and while she would never, ever give this bastard the satisfaction of admitting it out loud unless he used the vow to force it out of her, there was another part of her that liked having so much cock inside of her arse at one time. She liked rough and dirty sex and she’d never been ashamed of that. It was more the situation that had her feeling so guilty and conflicted. She was getting buggered while talking to her husband, and by the blood traitor that had done so much harm to both their lives to boot! She shouldn’t be getting even the slightest enjoyment from this!

“Don’t tell me you ate at a muggle restaurant?” Draco said, aghast. “You should know better than that, Astoria. Merlin knows what shite they put in their food. You’re lucky you’re not dead!”

“Yeah, you’re RIGHT! _FUCK!”_ Now that he’d managed to stuff the entirety of his cock inside of her, Potter had put his hands on her hips and started to move back and forth in her bum. He wasn’t really even going that hard yet, and already Astoria could feel the pressure building inside of her. What was it going to be like when he really got going? She would have to wrap this floo call up before then, because there was no way she would be able to string coherent sentences together if Potter slid that big cock into her much harder than this.

“Well, since it’s already late, you should probably stay in a hotel,” Draco said. “I wouldn’t want to catch whatever you have if it’s contagious. I have a big meeting tomorrow after all.”

“Th-that’s actually why I wanted to call you,” she said, panting and shivering as she spoke. It wasn’t as big a deal for her to let her natural reactions to her buggering show on her face and in her voice now that she’d given Draco a plausible reason for them. Still, she needed to get this over with before Potter’s pounding cock became too much for her to handle and shattered her cover story. “I have a, _OH MERLIN,_ I have another meeting scheduled with the new client for tomorrow morning. I t-think it’s looking pretty promising, but there’s no telling how long it might, _FUCK,_ how long it might take to get everything settled, _OHHHHHH!_ ”

“So I shouldn’t expect you back until later tomorrow, then?”

“A-at least!” she said, nodding her head, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. “Like I said, not sure how long this is going to _last_! I might not make it home until after the weekend; we’ll really just have to s-see how this goes.” Potter was starting to get into it now, driving his cock into her arse nearly as hard as he’d thrust into her pussy or fucked her face, when the prick wasn’t holding it down her throat and making her gag on it that is. Her control was hanging by a thread. She needed to end this, and fast.

“Fine, fine,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. She was obviously making him uncomfortable with her bizarre reactions, and he was ready to end this conversation. That was an attitude she wholeheartedly agreed with. “Take as long as you need, especially if you can set up a profitable new partnership for us. Now I really need to prepare for my meeting, so I’ll let you go now.”

“O-okay, Draco, UHHH! _Oh, Merlin! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ”

“Good night, Astoria.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste and turned his back to the fireplace. “Please don’t come back until you’re capable of carrying on a conversation without resorting to obscenities. There’s a time and a place for that kind of thing, and this is not it.”

“R-right, sorry, Draco! Sorry! G-good, _ah, ah, ahhhhh! Good n-night!”_

The floo call ended, and not a moment too soon for Astoria. She howled as Potter continued to saw in and out of her arse. She honestly was surprised Draco hadn’t been able to hear the sound of his hips smacking against her once he began to pick up speed.

“Merlin,” she said breathlessly. “Oh Merlin, it’s so big!”

“You’re loving this, aren’t you Astoria?” he asked her. “You love getting buggered by my big cock, don’t you? Answer me, and be honest.”

“ _Yes!_ ” she whined. Internally she hated admitting it out loud. “It feels bloody amazing!” He was still Harry bloody Potter, she still hated him, and she still wished she’d never had to suffer through this humiliation. But the vow wouldn’t allow her to lie to him, and the truth was that however much she might hate him, feeling his huge dick pounding into her tight rear was something she was growing to enjoy despite the discomfort. Her mind didn’t want to like it, and she knew she was going to go right back to cursing his very existence once this temporary euphoria wore off. Her body knew what it liked though, and Potter was currently giving it to her better than anyone ever had. 

“I’ll be honest with you. It feels pretty damn amazing on my side too,” Potter said. He slowed down his thrusts, though he did mix in a couple of spanks to her arse while he talked to her. His hand didn’t have nearly the power behind it that the paddle had, but it still stung her already sore bum cheeks badly and made her yelp and wince in pain. “You might be a stuck-up bitch and apparently a criminal, but you’re sexy. Draco’s lucky to have a wife as hot as you, especially since you’re kinky enough to get off on taking a dick up your arse. But I guess he isn’t getting quite as much enjoyment out of it as I am, since you’ve already admitted my cock is bigger than his.”

“Sh-shut up! Don’t talk about him!” She blushed and felt the guilt settle in her chest about everything that had happened. Draco was self-serving and perfectly willing to throw her into Azkaban if it meant protecting himself, but she knew all of that before she’d married him. He was still the man she’d chosen to marry and spend her life with. She didn’t regret agreeing to allow Potter to fuck her under the circumstances, but she hadn’t expected how damn good he would be at it. She hadn’t expected him to make her enjoy it, and that was the reason she felt so guilty.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to insult poor innocent Draco, would we? Not like he’d ever dare to mock someone’s sex life behind their back!” Potter said sarcastically. “But you’re right, honestly. As fun as it was to fuck your arse while you were talking to him, that’s enough talk about the ferret for tonight. We’ve got better things to be doing, you and I. I’ve got years’ worth of repressed sexual desires that are pent up inside me and just dying to get out, and as long as magic decides that you’re still in need of punishment and your vow has yet to be repaid in full, I’m going to use your sexy body to release as much of them as I can.”

Astoria didn’t doubt him. He’d already proven to be more insatiable than any man she’d ever been with, and she hadn’t even been here for half a day yet! What was she going to do if her vow kept her here and at his mercy all weekend? Would her body even be able to take everything that this pent-up horny bastard would do to it?

She rocked in place on her hands and knees as he buggered her, taking her anal pounding in relative silence from that point on, aside from the unwilling grunts and moans she let out. She grimaced when she felt him go still and release while still inside of her, filling her bowels with his cum. Astoria could feel some of it trickling out of her arse as he pulled his cock out.

“Well that was a little messier than I imagined,” he said thoughtfully. “Here.” She felt his magic run through her body and clean her up, which she appreciated even if she was too spent to express that.

“You can have another shower if you want it,” he offered. “You can have any of the food or drinks you can find in the kitchen too. I suggest you eat up, because until your vow is settled you’ll need all the energy you can get.” 


	2. The First 30 Days, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Astoria’s first ten days under the hold of the vow.

**Day 30 of Astoria Malfoy's vow**

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley wishes to confirm your attendance at the residence of his father, Mr. Arthur Weasley, for dinner tonight."

"Yes, tell him I'll be there," he said. He turned his head so Kingsley couldn't see and smirked at his assistant, highly amused by her formal tone. She was the very model of professionalism and pureblood etiquette now that the Minister of Magic himself was sitting on the other side of the desk in Harry's office, but not even an hour ago she'd been bent over that same desk while he buggered her. "Was there anything else?"

"Not at the moment, sir, but I will be sure to let you know if anything pops up that merits your attention." She saw his smirk but did not react to it. She couldn't afford to; Harry's face might have been hidden from his view, but Kingsley would have easily been able to see any flicker of annoyance on her features.

"Very good. Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. You may go back to your desk."

"Sir." She nodded at him respectfully and then turned to give Kingsley an even more reverential nod that bordered on a bow. She was a magnificent ass kisser, that was for sure. "Minister. I’m sorry to have disturbed your meeting."

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. Malfoy," Kingsley said, waving her apology off. "This is more of an informal chat anyway. If something comes up that requires Harry’s attention, do not hesitate to pop in again."

Astoria gave another nod and then left Harry's office, closing the door behind her. Harry turned back around in his chair so he was facing Kingsley again, and found the minister shaking his head.

"I'm still amazed that Astoria Malfoy is your assistant," the man said. "I wouldn't have thought Draco would be okay with his wife working under someone else, never mind you with all of your personal history."

_Working 'under' me indeed,_ Harry thought to himself. _You have no idea how true those words are, King. Neither does Draco, for that matter._

"He's loads smarter than he was at Hogwarts," he said aloud. "Having his wife working with me has helped him further his campaign to restore his public reputation, and quite successfully at that." This was actually true. He had to hand it to Draco; the ferret had done a marvelous job of using his wife's new job to get the papers to write flattering articles about the Malfoy family, and naturally most of the focus was on him as the new head of the family. Harry had a feeling Draco wouldn't be quite so pleased with the new arrangement if he knew the true nature of Astoria's employment though. Yes, she served as his actual assistant, and he'd be lying if he said she wasn't good at the job. She did a better job of keeping his paperwork, meetings and appointments organized than any of his previous assistants, and had also provided some very useful information on a few particular shady activities. None of it had ever tied back to her or Draco though, which made him think this might be part of her vow at work, making sure she didn't incriminate herself any further. That was just as well. He’d haul her husband into Azkaban with a smile on his face if given the opportunity, but he had no desire to see Astoria thrown in there alongside him. Even if she belonged there, locking her away would mean he would need to find a replacement for her. That wasn’t something he wanted to do, because she was proving herself to be an invaluable addition ever since she’d first reported to work for Harry.

As useful as she was proving herself to be in his office, that wasn't what she was really here for. He'd brought her in primarily to provide a plausible reason for her to spend hours in his presence every day, obeying his every command and getting into whatever position he wanted her in. The arrangement really had worked out better than he could have hoped. He'd gone from years of repressing his true sexual desires to having a gorgeous woman at his beck and call for eight hours every single day (and sometimes more than that, when he found a chance to bring her along to any kind of work function or public outing.)

"Do you think she'll be sticking with you long-term, or will Draco encourage her to resign once he feels he's gotten all he can out of the arrangement?"

"Oh, I don't think she's going anywhere any time soon," Harry said, smiling. Based on what he'd learned in the Black family library, he was quite confident that Astoria would be paying her debt off for quite some time to come. "Who knows how long it'll take for the Malfoys to be fully redeemed in the eyes of the public?” And more pertinently, who knew how long she would be bound by the vow she’d sworn to him? “She may very well be working under me for years."

\--

**Day 2 of Astoria Malfoy's vow**

Astoria moaned deep in her throat as she began to wake up. Why did she feel so sore and exhausted? She didn’t think she’d ever felt so drained in all her life. The first thing that she became aware of, after the fatigue and soreness, was that something was rubbing across her face. She blinked her eyes open, and they widened when she saw just what was being pressed against her cheek.

“Draco, put that bloody thing away!” she grumbled. She wasn’t necessarily opposed to an early morning blowjob in bed, but she was shocked that he didn’t have the decency to at least wait until she was awake before he got his dick out. “Honestly! Have you forgotten your manners entirely?”

“I haven’t forgotten a thing,” the owner of the dick said. “I’m guessing you might have though, so let me give you a little reminder of what happened yesterday.”

That voice was not Draco’s; it was lower, deeper. The cock wasn’t his either, but it was still instantly familiar to her. She had seen, felt, touched, tasted and been fucked by it. Try as she might, she would never be able to forget it.

“Potter,” she whispered, suddenly wide awake now. Her stomach gave a lurch as everything that had happened the previous day flashed back through her mind. She’d been caught red-handed while attempting to sell off another batch of dark artifacts, and by the Golden Boy himself no less. Then he’d caught her trying to covertly contact Draco so they could frame Harry, and that had led to his offer, his vow, and that had led to…this.

“Yes, Potter,” he agreed while he continued to drag his cock across her cheek. She closed her eyes, unable to bear the humiliation of being used in such a manner, but powerless to do anything about it. She was at his mercy now, and that wouldn’t change until magic had freed her from this vow. “Looks like you’re starting to remember what you agreed to.”

“Couldn’t you have at least waited until I woke up? I already told Draco I might not be home until after the weekend. That should leave plenty of time for you to live out whatever perverted fantasies are running through that disgusting brain of yours until magic finally frees me from this nonsense. You could have at least let me get some sleep after everything you put me through yesterday! I’m surprised I can even— _MMPH!”_

“You talk too much,” Harry said simply. He’d cut her off in mid-sentence by shoving his dick into her mouth unceremoniously and without warning, and she could only stare up at him, shocked and scandalized. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be done! Yes, she didn’t mind some rough play in the bedroom on occasion, but there were still basic guidelines that must be followed! Draco would never have dared to show her such disrespect!

But that was the thing. No other lover would have ever shown her such disrespect or used her so roughly without her tacit approval, but the thing that set Harry apart from them was that he legitimately disliked her. He dared to treat her with such disrespect because he had no respect for her to begin with. He’d shown that over and over the day before, and now she would be subjected to more of this callous disregard for Merlin only knew how long.

“This is much better.” He scooted up further on the bed, shifted his hips and planted his hands on the headboard to make it easier for him to start thrusting into her mouth. “You’re so much more attractive like this, with your mouth full of dick. Plus I don’t have to listen to you spout any of your nonsense. The only sounds I want to hear from you are the gags you make as you choke on my cock.”

He wanted to hear her make those sounds, and while she would have liked to remain perfectly quiet just to spite him, it wasn’t like there was much she could do about it once he really got going. He held onto the headboard and thrust his hips down into her mouth forcefully, fucking her face much like he would have fucked her pussy. He forced his cock into her mouth and down her throat over and over again, triggering those choking noises the bastard had wanted to hear so badly. She gagged every time his cock slammed in and clogged her airway, her throat working automatically to try and eject the invader. It failed, of course. His cock pulled back and gave her room to breathe only when he felt like it, and those moments were too brief to really be of much help to her.

He fucked her face so hard that her head rocked back and forth on the pillow beneath her. It was a comfortable pillow, made of the finest material, but it did her little good now. Her saliva and drool not only coated his cock, but a trail of it also dripped from her lips, across her cheek and all the way to her neck. Feeling that line of her own spit on her skin made her feel like a whore, but the way his balls kept pressing against her chin was probably even worse.

Evidently this either wasn’t enough for him or he got bored, because his hands left the headboard and went to the back of her head instead. He pulled her head up off of the pillow and held it in place while he fucked her mouth. The rapid thrusts stopped, but that didn’t mean she was getting off lightly now. Nothing could have been further from the truth actually, because now he concentrated on slowly shoving as much of his cock into her mouth and down her throat as he could, and when she couldn’t take any more he held it there for as long as possible.

“Gakh! Gakh! Gakh!” Her choking got worse, and her hands pressed against his legs with absolutely no effect whatsoever. A bubble of spit ran down her face and pooled on her neck, right alongside the sticky trail from earlier.

Harry held her in place, pulling her head so far in and burying his cock so far down her gullet that his balls rested against her chin. Just when Astoria was sure she could take no more, he began to cum down her throat. She gagged on it, but he kept a tight hold on her hair and left his cock inside of her mouth all throughout his orgasm. She swallowed some of his cum, but she wound up spitting the bulk of it right back up. As if her face couldn’t get any messier, now she had a combination of her spit and his cum pooling together to form a disgusting, sticky concoction. She coughed violently when he finally pulled his softening prick out of her mouth, but he wore a wide smile as he looked down at her.

“You have never looked lovelier, Astoria,” he said. “I wish I could preserve this moment forever.” He looked away for a second, and then his smile got even brighter and, from her point of view, even more ominous. “In fact…”

She was dimly aware of him holding out his hand, and a moment later a camera flew into it. If she were in a different frame of mind she might have taken note of this frankly impressive display of both nonverbal and wandless magic, but in the moment she could only lie there in a daze while he snapped a picture of her.

“There,” he said happily. “Now I can look at your cum-covered, spit-covered face whenever I want to. I think this one’s gonna go in a frame. Do you think dear Draco might like a copy? Or maybe your mum? I’m sure she’d love to see what her perfect little pureblood daughter _really_ looks like, yeah?”

Ordinarily Astoria would have fired back with a scathing rebuke, but she was too tired and breathless to say anything at the moment. She just let her head loll against the pillow, closed her eyes and wheezed.

“Go ahead and rest up,” he said. She sighed in relief at the unexpected show of mercy, but it was to be short lived. “I’ll make breakfast in about an hour. After that, your day _really_ begins.”

\--

**Day 3 of Astoria Malfoy's vow**

Harry was relieved that his second day of using Astoria Malfoy’s body as a willing (okay, maybe not _willing_ so much, but _reluctantly accepting_ at least) human cock sleeve had not yet fully repaid her debts to society in the eyes of magic. He’d put her body to use in any number of ways yesterday, beginning with the early morning facefuck and ending with a nighttime buggering. They were into the weekend now, and as Harry wasn’t expected back into the office until Monday, he had all the time he needed to make this a weekend neither of them would ever forget.

He’d already taken her a few times today, but he was just about to make lunch when something occurred to him.

“You know, you’re really not carrying your own weight around here,” he said. Astoria, who had been sitting on the couch for the last hour and enjoying a rare chance to rest after a rigorous fuck against the wall, looked up at him and scoffed.

“Is that so?” she asked. “And tell me, _Lord_ Potter, what is it exactly that I’m not providing for you? You’ve fucked me in all three of my holes many, many times over the last three days. You’ve shot your disgusting seed inside of me and onto me, you’ve made me swallow it, you’ve made me spend hours with it on my skin and in my hair. You’ve fucked me in every room of your house, including right on top of that kitchen table.” She nodded at the table, since cleaned, which now had a pair of clean plates on it in preparation for their next meal. “What more can you do to me, Potter? In what way have I not satisfied your perverted fantasies that you could never get a woman to subject herself to time in Azkaban hanging over her head?”

Harry smiled at her scathing diatribe. He loved that even after basically two full days of near nonstop sex in any manner of positions and locations, even after all of the humiliation he’d subjected her to, she still had such fire within her. If she wasn’t willing to snap at him and continue with their verbal back and forth, this wouldn’t be nearly as fun. A huge part of the appeal of this was how fun it was to put this arrogant, snooty aristocratic pureblood in her place.

“You’re supposed to be the one waiting on me, but who’s the one that’s been doing all the cooking? Me,” he said. “You’re staying in my home, getting all the sex you could ever want, and you yourself admitted that my cock is the biggest you’ve ever had, and no one has ever fucked you like I have. All of that, plus you’re eating my food for free _and_ I’m the one preparing it all? I should be charging you money for my services!”

“Don’t fucking flatter yourself, Potter,” she bit out. “Yes, you’ve got a big dick, I admit it. And yes, you’ve gotten halfway decent at using it, all thanks to me of course. Not like that blood traitor Weasley ever brought out this kind of lust in you; you needed a proper pureblood like me to bring out the best in you. Unfortunately for you, you’ll never be able to find a woman of my like to warm your bed once this damn vow wears off, which should be any time now if Merlin has any mercy whatsoever. As for the cooking? I’m a _pureblood_ , Potter. The house elves take care of all of that. If you’re too cheap to find one that’s halfway decent at cooking, that’s your problem, not mine.”

“Trust me, you don’t want Kreacher anywhere near the kitchen,” he said. He’d made that mistake once, and never again. “And actually you’re wrong: it _is_ your problem. I’m not suggesting that it’d be nice if you cook; I’m _telling_ you to get off of your lazy arse and make lunch. Something simple will do. I’m sure even a useless pampered princess like you can’t screw up a simple salad.” This wasn’t about the quality of the food anyway. This was just an excuse for him to have some more fun with her.

“Merlin, you’re useless,” Astoria muttered, but she got up from the couch and joined him in the kitchen anyway. Magic didn’t give her any choice in the matter; he’d given her a direct command, and she was compelled to obey.

“Oh, one more thing,” he said, as if it was a last second thought rather than the entire point of this exercise. “You’re going to make lunch completely naked.”

Her body stiffened and she shot a look of purest loathing at him, but her hands moved to obey automatically. She wasn’t wearing much, just her panties and one of his old quidditch shirts, which hung down nearly to her knees.

“You’re a real perverted bastard, Potter,” she snarled as her hands pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it onto the floor. “You want me to make your lunch, you cheap, lazy excuse for a wizard? Fine, I’ll do it.” She said it as if she was deigning to do him a personal favor and he should thank her for it, as if she actually had a choice in the matter, as if she wasn’t hooking her thumbs into her panties, working them down her legs and kicking them aside. “Just stay out of my way and let me work in peace. I don’t need you distracting me with your useless chatter or your pathetic attempts at proving your manhood.”

She stalked past him and further into the kitchen, very pointedly refusing to look at him or acknowledge his presence as she did so. Harry was amused by her belligerence, but he wasn’t going to let it stand. He reared back with his hand and gave her a firm smack on the arse as she passed him. Her body jumped and she let out a quick, surprised squeak, but she stopped for only the briefest of moments before continuing on her way, and she did not give him the satisfaction of turning her head to glare at him. That only made him happier. He could always just order her to stop and look at him, or to say whatever he wanted her to, but that would be no fun at all. He didn’t want to make her say things she didn’t mean or force her to make artificial noises like a woman faking an orgasm. He wanted to push her buttons until she genuinely broke, until he coaxed reluctant noises out of her, until she couldn’t deny how his body and his touch affected her, the nature of the vow forcing her to answer him truthfully. Forcing, teasing and fucking the truth out of her was so much more satisfying than ordering her to spout lies.

He stood back for a moment and just watched her work. Watching her fumble around the kitchen and look at what were normal everyday cooking utensils in the magical world like they were some kind of future technology from a science fiction show was amusing, and demonstrated just how pampered she had been all her life. But as entertaining as it was, the youngest Greengrass daughter tackling the daunting task of preparing a salad wasn’t the real attraction here. Inept though she may be in the kitchen, she looked damn sexy doing it. Watching her naked arse sway and catching brief glimpses of her bare breasts when she turned to try and find a utensil or an ingredient that she actually understood had his cock growing hard inside of his boxers again despite how many times he’d already fucked her. He’d been planning to draw this out longer and perhaps take some time to mock her for her complete ineptitude in the kitchen, but if his body was already ready for more than he wasn’t going to argue. It had been quite liberating not having to ignore his body’s urges over the past few days, no matter how exhausted it might make his partner. He slipped his boxers off and padded forward quietly towards the gorgeous naked woman with her back turned to him, putting his auror stealth training to use so she wouldn’t hear him creeping closer to her.

Astoria froze when she felt him come up behind her and press his cock against the swell of her arse. “What did I say, Potter? Can’t you keep your filthy paws off of me for five minutes and let me do this?”

“I could,” he said carelessly, “but I won’t. I’m the one with all the power here, Mrs. Malfoy.” He proved his point by wrapping his arms around her body and wiggling his hips, brushing his cock between the lovely cheeks of her bum.

“Yes, yes, abuse this sliver of power while you can,” she muttered. “As soon as this vow wears off, I’ll hex your bollocks off if you even so much as look in my direction.”

“Then that’s all the more reason for me to have my fill of you while you’re here, wouldn’t you say?” Harry rocked into her more insistently, and he reached his hands around her body to cup her breasts. “I thought you were ignoring me, anyway? Is my cock really so distracting that you abandoned your attempts to snub me so quickly?”

“You certainly have a high opinion of yourself,” Astoria returned. “I was merely hoping for a few minutes without having to worry about your disgusting half-blood cock, but if you really care so little for your hygiene that you’re willing to rut me like an animal while I’m preparing your food, so be it. Go ahead; stick it in me if you like. You won’t distract me. I’ll barely even feel it.”

Harry snorted at her patently false bravado. Who was she kidding? They both knew that there was no way she’d be able to ignore his cock, the biggest she’d ever taken, pushing inside and fucking her while she made her best effort at trying to cook. But if she wanted to try and hold out, he definitely wasn’t going to stop her. It would be fun to draw those inevitable moans out of her.

She did not react at all when he placed the tip of his cock against her entrance and rubbed against her, and even when he put his hands on her hips and sank into her, it was as if there was nothing inside of her at all. He was honestly impressed, and for a few seconds he just kept his hips still and watched as she went about the business of making a salad. He wasn’t sure why she thought dumping an entire bottle of mayonnaise into the bowl was a good idea, but he wasn’t going to bother offering her any cooking tips. He had far more constructive things to be doing.

He slowly pushed his cock the rest of the way inside of her, and then pulled it back out just as slowly. She probably was surprised at how leisurely he was moving; slow and gentle was hardly their way. This was all just a tease though. He wanted to go slowly at first, wanted to let her maintain her unaffected façade for a little longer before he focused on really fucking her in earnest.

There was a sharp intake of breath from her as he grabbed her hips tighter and started to put more weight behind his thrusts, but she continued to act as if she was entirely unaffected. Her performance became progressively harder to maintain the longer he went, slamming into her from behind, sheathing his cock entirely inside of her pussy, which still squeezed so tightly around him even after how many times he’d claimed it for himself. Yet even amongst the sound of his hips thumping against her buttocks and the grunts he emitted as he put more effort into the fucking, the utensils Astoria had magicked to do her work for her continued to chop, scoop and pour the ingredients without wavering. He was sure she had to be grunting or at least exhaling harshly from the force of the fucking, but the rest of the sex was loud enough and she was being quiet enough that he couldn’t hear a peep from her. He nodded, giving her his grudging respect. Perhaps it was time to get serious.

His hands left her hips in pursuit of other areas of her body, areas that would make it harder for her to play at ignoring him. One reached between her legs to work at her clit, and the other returned to one of her breasts, this time focusing on squeezing and tweaking her nipple. He heard a muffled grunt before she bit down on her lip harshly, and the cooking utensils froze in unison for a few heartbeats before starting back up again. She was losing control, of her magic as well as her body. It wouldn’t be long now until he broke through the illusion entirely.

After a particularly hard thrust, one that rocked her body forward on the balls of its feet and forced her to grab onto the counter top out of reflex, a loud groan escaped her mouth. Seizing the opportunity, he pulled his hand off of her breast and stuck his index finger in her mouth.

“Don’t even think about biting,” he demanded. He kept his finger in place, pressing down lightly on her tongue. He didn’t apply any real pressure; he didn’t want to hurt her. He just wanted to take away any chance she had of biting down on the unwilling noises he and his cock were forcing out of her.

The magical salad tongs suddenly started scooping lettuce out of the bowl and tossing it haphazardly around the kitchen, proof that she had now lost all control of the magic and the objects she’d enchanted with it. She groaned helplessly, and altered as they were by his finger in her mouth and on her tongue, they were delicious sounds to Harry’s ears. They were the sounds that heralded his victory. 

It wouldn’t be much longer, he knew, and that was as true for him as it was for her. He pulled his finger out of her mouth, no longer concerned with her flimsy attempts at concealing her reactions now that he’d broken her. He put both hands on her breasts again and pushed full speed ahead towards his climax.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Astoria didn’t even try to hold back now; what was the point? She gasped, grunted and moaned right along with him while he fucked her, and her guttural cry accompanied her greatest pleasure. Harry was mere seconds behind her, filling her up with his cum even as she was still in the throes of her own orgasm.

She slumped down to her knees as soon as his cock was no longer inside of her, and the salad bowl flew up into the air and dumped the remnants of the failed meal all around the kitchen. Some of it even landed on Astoria’s head, lettuce and mayonnaise dirtying her long blonde hair.

“Kreacher,” Harry called. The elf popped into the kitchen seconds after he was summoned.

“Yes, master?”

“Clean this mess up, would you? I’m going to go grab lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, since our houseguest so thoroughly failed at her attempt.”

“And what of the young miss? Shall I show her out?” the elderly elf asked.

“Certainly not,” Harry said, shaking his head. “She still has a very busy weekend ahead of her.” He looked again at the disheveled pureblood kneeling in his kitchen, her hair covered in lettuce and mayonnaise. “You may want to prepare some towels for her though. I think she’ll be needing a shower.”

\--

**Day 4 of Astoria Malfoy's vow**

“It really is a shame that I have to go back to work tomorrow,” Harry lamented. “And you’ll have to go back home, of course. I’ll miss having you around to use as my cock sleeve whenever I feel like having some fun.”

“Poor Potter,” Astoria spat. “My heart aches for you, truly it does. How will you ever recover?” She was doing her best to remain defiant and aggressive, but he could hear the tremor in her voice. Her body was tense in his arms, tenser than it should ever really be when doing something as mundane and relaxing as taking a bath. Of course, this was no ordinary bath. For one, she was not alone. They’d worked up quite a sweat after yet another day filled with one sexual encounter after another, and she’d visibly relaxed when he said it was about time for them to clean up and then go to bed before they returned to their normal lives in the morning. She’d thought it was over, or at the very least that she’d been given some time to rest and escape his clutches for a bit even if she was still not yet free of the vow. He’d grinned, relishing the chance to squash that sense of relief right away. Her stay as his ‘guest’ wasn’t over just yet.

He’d had Kreacher draw her a bath, and watched her face fall as he “offered” to help her bathe, as a token of his appreciation for all of her hard work this weekend. He’d ordered her to keep her hands to herself once he stripped them both naked and carried her into the bath, leaving her entirely dependent on him to wash her body. He actually was washing it, though he would be the first to admit that his technique wasn’t exactly the most efficient. His hands rubbed the soap into her body well enough, but then they lingered and it became less about washing and more about groping. He was quite certain that Astoria Malfoy had the cleanest breasts in all of Europe by the time his hands finally moved on.

There were two major reasons for Astoria’s unsettled posture, and neither of them was due to his hands on her body, at least not primarily. He’d groped her often enough by now that there really wasn’t anything new there for her. But the fact that she couldn’t see a thing had to be more disconcerting for her. Right before carrying her into the tub, he’d cast a spell on her that took away her vision for one hour. While he’d already experimented with some bondage, this was the first time he’d taken her vision away from her. He could see how much the loss of her sight was bothering her. She flinched any time his hands moved on to a new part of her body, which he of course exploited by varying his touch, moving his hands irregularly and sometimes pulling them off of her entirely, just to make her sweat it out as she waited for their inevitable return, having no idea where he would touch her next. He was already filing her reactions away, knowing that he would definitely have to go back to this kink some other time. If he could bother her this much with touches this light, he could only imagine how insane he could drive her if he took away her sight and really got rough with her.

Not that he was being entirely gentle right now. She wasn’t merely sitting on his lap. He’d carried her into the bath, settled himself in and then pulled her down so she took his dick up her arse. He hadn’t really been fucking her; his hips had only given the occasional twitch or jerk, and that was mainly just to keep her on her toes and keep her as uncomfortable as possible. Still, he had to assume that sitting there with her sight taken away, his hands roaming her body, and his cock lodged up her arse, all while he’d forbidden her from using her hands in any way, was far from comfortable for her. Which, of course, was rather the point.

“I think you’re clean enough now,” he said, pulling his hands away from her breasts.

“Thank Merlin,” she said through a sigh. She began to sit up, but his hands immediately latched onto her hips and held her down.

“I didn’t say you could go anywhere,” he said.

“But you said we were done!” she said, her voice high and petulant.

“No, I said you were clean,” he said, smiling as she huffed at his correction. “Thanks to me, by the way. I did all the work for you, just like I did all the cooking since you’re absolutely hopeless in the kitchen.”

“That was _your_ fault! You’re the one who couldn’t keep your hands or your dick to yourself for five minutes and let me do what _you_ ordered me to!”

“It’s hardly my fault that you’re incapable of multitasking,” he said mildly. “Regardless, I took care of you. Now you need to take care of me too. It’s only fair.”

“Fine. Give me my sight back and I’ll wash your scrawny body for you.” She couldn’t entirely mask the pleading in her voice there at the prospect of getting her vision back.

“You won’t be needing your sight back, and I’m quite capable of washing myself, thank you very much. You can help me in a different way. I’ll even leave it up to you, since I’m such a considerate host.”

“And what are my options, oh gracious host?”

“I’m sure you can feel that I have a certain problem that needs taking care of. It’s been inside of your arse since we sat down.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ what that is!” she exclaimed. “I honestly hadn’t noticed.” Harry chuckled, impressed that she was still so ready and willing to try and verbally one up him after everything he’d put her through this weekend.

“Cheeky,” he said. He gave a little upward thrust of her hips, just enough to make her gasp, calling attention to her obvious lie. “Here are your options. Since you’ve already got my cock up there, you can keep it in your arse and fuck yourself on it until I cum. Or if you’d rather, you can sit up, duck your head underneath the water and suck me off. Whatever you choose, if you can make me cum in under ten minutes I will not only restore your sight early, I will also not take an early lunch and come and fuck you in your home while Draco is away.”

“Was that even a _possibility?!_ ” she asked, aghast.

“Not only is it a possibility, it can and _will_ happen unless you make me cum inside the time limit. The choice is yours, Astoria. Choose wisely, because the countdown starts right now.”

Astoria was still for a few seconds, processing his ultimatum and weighing her options, presumably trying to determine which was more likely to make him cum inside the time limit. Her body began to sit up, and he was just about to prepare for the first underwater blowjob of his life when she sat right back down, taking his cock further into her arse.

“I guess that answers that question,” Harry said. Astoria ignored him. She didn’t bother responding to him, or even shooting a glare over her shoulder; she didn’t have the time. Her job was to make him cum inside of ten minutes, and she focused solely on pulling that off. Never before had a woman ridden him with such purpose, and in her arse no less, albeit he only had one other lover to compare her to.

It was a hell of a stretch to call Astoria his lover, of course; maybe fuck toy was a better term? Or servant, perhaps? There was no love between them; they didn’t even like each other. She was slamming her hips down and buggering herself on his cock for one reason and one reason only; to have a full day away from him, and avoid having him fuck her in her own home while her husband was away. But whatever her motivations might have been, the end result felt quite wonderful, at least from Harry’s point of view. Her bum was even tighter than her cunt, and feeling her drive her hips down onto him made him grunt. It felt so good that he had to expend some real effort to avoid cumming after only a few minutes. He wouldn’t give this to her that easily; she was going to have to earn this.

She couldn’t use her hands to assist her in any way, even to use as leverage, thanks to the order he’d given earlier. She didn’t let that stop her though. Her sexy body crashed down onto him repeatedly, stuffing her anal passage full of his cock over and over again. The proof of just how fast she was fucking her arse down onto him was all over the bathroom floor; more and more water splashed over the rim and down onto the floor every time she hit home. Harry couldn’t bring himself to care about the mess, not when he had this gorgeous blonde buggering herself on his cock.

Harry continued to hold on despite Astoria’s best efforts; she was running out of time, and they both knew it. Her motions became more frantic and desperate the closer she came to the time limit. It got to the point that she was almost growling as she willed her body to move faster and harder, to take him deeper; whatever it took to make him cum in time. He probably could have held out and lasted until the allotted time ran out, but she deserved to be rewarded for all her hard work. And on a more selfish note, it felt so good to let go and shoot his cum into her bowels. The fact that she pumped her fist and whooped in triumph only made it better.

“Ha! I finished you off with a good thirty seconds to spare!” she said, gasping for breath. She was understandably tired from how hard she’d just worked her body, but she also sounded smug and quite pleased with herself. “I won, Potter!”

He had to bite down on his lip to keep from bursting into laughter. He wondered what her reaction would have been a few days earlier if someone had told her that she would take Harry Potter’s cock in her anus, ride him in his bathtub and have him cum inside of her arse, and would feel like she’d won some great victory at the end of it all! 

“Yes, you did,” he said, somehow containing his mirth. “Congratulations, Astoria. I guess you’ve got tomorrow to yourself at least.”

\--

**Day 5 of Astoria Malfoy's vow**

“Why do you keep squirming around so much? Don’t tell me that muggle food is still affecting you. That was five days ago!”

“Uh, maybe,” Astoria said. “I’ve had a rough few days.” That was the truth, at least. Her entire body ached after three and a half days of being used and abused by that prick Harry Potter. If Draco only knew the lengths she’d gone to protect them! Well, mostly she’d done it for herself, she had to admit. But Draco would have surely deserted her at the drop of a hat if Potter hadn’t been inclined to offer her the alternative deal, so it wasn’t like she’d had any other options. And the vow _still_ hadn’t been fulfilled! That was a concern that had gnawed at Astoria all day, even though it was now the evening and she hadn’t seen or had any contact with Harry since she’d left Black Manor early that morning (but not before he’d demanded one final blowjob, unfortunately.) Who knew what that cretin would try to do to her next!

“Hmm,” Draco said, sipping his wine and not looking at her as he plopped down into his favorite armchair. He’d been out conducting business all day, so this was their first chance to really sit down together since her failed transaction, capture and subsequent captivity in the home of Potter. She would’ve liked something a little more substantial than ‘hmm’, if she were being honest.

“How was your weekend?” she asked, pushing aside her disappointment. “Did the meeting with the Romanians go well?”

“Well enough,” he said. “We’re still a ways away from anything formal, but I think we’ll be able to make something happen eventually.”

“Good. That’s good.” She racked her brain, trying to think of something else to say, some other topic that would allow her to forget about the many, many ways that Harry Potter had fucked her thus far, but it was Draco who changed the subject before she could think of anything. Unfortunately, the new topic of discussion didn’t allow her to forget about her problems.

“So?” he looked at her expectantly. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“…What do you mean?” she asked, frowning. An irrational dread stabbed at her. Had he figured out where she’d been? Could he somehow tell that she’d spent several days getting shagged every which way by another man, and his oldest enemy at that?

“The goods, Astoria,” he drawled, looking at her as if she was quite the dullard. “You know, the several thousand galleons’ worth of goods that you decided to give away for free? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about that. I don’t care how stupid the muggles are; even they couldn’t have made a mess of cooking that badly!”

“Oh, right,” she said. “I already told you why I did that, didn’t I? The third party I gave them to is rich and powerful. _Extremely_ powerful. What we’ll get out of this is far more valuable than some measly galleons, Draco, I can assure you of that.” In truth Harry had simply confiscated the illegal goods from her. He’d said he wouldn’t take them in to the Ministry, at least for now, but she knew she wouldn’t be getting them back and they wouldn’t be seeing a single sickle from what had been a bountiful collection of goods. She was hoping Draco would drop it at that and wouldn’t press for more, but she doubted he was going to be satisfied with just that. Normally she would have had an answer prepared for him, but her brain had been filled with images of Harry Potter’s cock fucking every one of her holes repeatedly, and fears of what might come next. She’d been too distracted to spend any time working on an alibi, and now she was scrambling for an explanation that would satisfy him.

“You can’t seriously expect me to be satisfied with just that,” he said, confirming her worries. “I’m the one who makes the decisions around here, Astoria. I don’t know what the hell you were thinking when you gave that entire haul away for free without even checking in with me first, but you’d better have a damned good reason for doing so! Tell me, who is this mysterious ‘influential benefactor’ that allegedly holds so much power and influence?”

Astoria thought hard, her brain frantically trying to come up with a lie that could both be convincing and wouldn’t be something he could easily disprove with a single conversation. Her explanation would only work if there was no way for him to investigate it for himself. Or alternately she needed to name someone that would be willing to play along with the lie and cover for her, but where could she find someone like that? Any potential business associates she could think of would be more likely to keep Draco’s secrets than hers, and the few close acquaintances she had who were more loyal to her than to him didn’t wield the kind of power to make the lie convincing. She had to come up with a name that had both the wealth and power that would make even her avaricious husband begrudgingly agree that passing up on the money was the prudent decision, and held no particular fondness or allegiance to Draco.

“It was Harry Potter,” she said suddenly. Draco blanched and spit out his mouthful of wine, but it hadn’t been an accidental slip of the tongue from Astoria. She’d thrown his name out in a sudden fit of inspiration. Instead of a complete lie, she’d tell him the partial truth. Harry Potter did take the goods, after all. The fiction would come in the how and the why.

“Are you _mad_?” Draco slammed his wine down on the table and shot up from his armchair. “You gave the goods to _Potter?!_ Why in the fucking hell would—“

“Draco?” she said softly, looking up at him in concern. He’d stopped speaking in the middle of his sentence, and he looked at her with as unwelcoming an expression as she’d ever seen on his face, at least directed at her. He wasn’t the most affectionate or emotional man, but he at least had a certain degree of fondness in his eyes when he looked at her. Not now though. Now his eyes were cold and suspicious.

“Did he catch you?” he asked her quietly, emotionlessly. “Did he catch you in the act, and offer you some kind of deal if you turn on me and help him bring me down? Because you know that won’t work. It’s _your_ name on all the parchments, not mine, and—“

“ _No_ , Draco,” she said. She shot up out of her chair and walked over to clasp his hands. “He did not turn me. I am not here to try and help him lock you in an Azkaban cell, I swear it, I swear it on my magic!” It was true. She might have made a deal with Potter, but that was purely about self-preservation, not about tearing her husband down. Draco looked into her eyes, still suspicious, but must have seen the truth written on her face. His stiff posture relaxed and his eyes lost their cold look. She let out a shaky breath, relieved to have her husband back.

“Then why?” he demanded. He didn’t doubt her loyalty any more, but he still looked rather annoyed with her. “Why would you give the goods to _Potter_ , of all people? How did you even wind up running into him?”

“He happened to be in the area, muggle lover that he is. It was actually me who spotted him, and me who approached him.” The lies rolled off of her tongue easily now that she’d gotten going. There was a reason Draco had married her, beyond her obvious beauty and her stock as a member of an established, respectable pureblood family. He needed more than just a wife who looked pretty and popped out kids; he needed a partner, a cunning one, someone who could keep his secrets and participate in his schemes. This was the first time she’d used her silver tongue against him though, at least on a matter this serious.

“That still doesn’t tell me _why_ ,” he pointed out.

“Think about it, Draco,” she said. “ _I_ went up to _him_. I told him that we’d come across these dangerous Malfoy family heirlooms, and we wanted to turn them into the Ministry and make sure they didn’t fall into the wrong hands, but we needed to do so outside of the places frequented by wizards just in case a dark family saw it and wanted to make us pay for turning away from the dark arts. Since I came to him of my own free will, he had no reason to doubt my story. I know Potter still dislikes you, but even he had to have been impressed that we would turn in that many valuable artifacts all on our own, without asking for even a sickle of compensation.”

“And if even Potter begins to think we’ve turned over a new leaf, the rest of the aurors won’t snoop around in our business nearly as often as they have been for the past few months,” Draco said slowly, picking up the idea she’d planted in his head and running with it.

“Exactly!” she said, nodding. “And imagine if Potter gives a quote about it publicly! The papers would be all over that!” It had been a near thing. It wasn’t often that she walked into a situation without an excuse or a plausible explanation already prepared, but that just went to show how out of sorts she’d been since she’d had the misfortune of being caught by Potter. Fortunately for her she’d always been excellent at thinking on her feet.

“Especially Skeeter, since she’s already in our pocket,” he said, continuing the thought. “Yes, I see your point. As much as I detest the man, the masses _love_ Potter. Earning even a modicum of trust from him would probably be worth at least the value of that entire haul, and if it leads to a quote that we can spin into newspaper headlines, it would be a downright bargain. That’s a level of positive press that gold simply can’t buy.”

“Right! See, I knew what I was doing all along!” Astoria said happily. She did feel a twinge of guilt for lying to Draco about what exactly had happened, and she wasn’t looking forward to the conversation that was sure to follow about just where she’d spent the last few nights. She was already mentally preparing for that little chat and running over potential excuses in her head, but even though she was confident in her ability to spin a convincing tale, she wasn’t going to enjoy lying to him about where she’d been and who she’d been with.

“Yes, I suppose you did.” Draco acknowledged the point with a short nod, and answered her beaming smile with a brief half-smile of his own. But that look faded as soon as it had appeared, and he narrowed his eyes and looked at her seriously again.

_Here it comes_ , she thought. _He’s about to ask me why I couldn’t come home until today. There’s no way he won’t get suspicious if I try and tell him I spent four days ‘negotiating’ with Potter. I’ll just have to run with the bad food from a muggle restaurant line that he unwittingly fed me that first night. He might be skeptical, and of course he’ll insist on an appointment with a healer that I don’t need, but I can make this work._

“This wasn’t a bad decision, Astoria, so I won’t scold you too harshly this time,” he said. “But you would do well to remember that I am the one in charge of this enterprise. I am the head of the family, and any major decisions are to be made by me.” Astoria’s smile slipped at the scolding she was receiving, but Draco didn’t look like he cared. “I don’t care how beneficial you think something might be; any decision of this magnitude isn’t to be made without my approval. Am I understood?” He stared at her expectantly, like a parent waiting for their unruly child to apologize for misbehaving. She nodded slightly, and that seemed to be enough to satisfy him. “Very good. See that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Is that all?” she asked. Wasn’t he going to ask her where she’d been for the last five days? He couldn’t really believe that she’d been negotiating with Potter for that long, could he? And even if he assumed she’d been so sick that she’d stayed in a hotel all that time like she’d hinted at doing for the first night, surely he would at least check to make sure she was feeling better? She was his _wife_ , for Merlin’s sake!

“That’s all,” he said. He’d picked up his wine again, and was already turning away from her to head into the study. “Sleep in one of the guest bedrooms tonight, please. If you still have traces of… _whatever_ you caught from that muggle food, I don’t want to risk getting sick.”

Astoria watched her husband leave the room, shaking her head in bewilderment. That was it? Really? After five days?

Then she grimaced as another thought occurred to her. In order to solidify her excuse and protect her own arse, she was going to need to reach out to the last person in the world that she wished to see, speak to or have any communication with.

\-- 

**Day 8 of Astoria Malfoy's vow**

“Not hungry, Astoria?”

“No,” she said, glaring at him from across the table of the restaurant. He’d honestly missed that look of scorn over the past few days, and he wasn’t sure what that said about him. “Did you really have to insist on meeting me in this dump? An owl would have sufficed.”

“And miss out on a chance to see your pretty face again?” he said, raising his eyebrows dramatically. “Perish the thought!”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes at him and shoved her cup of coffee away from her. “Do we have an agreement?”

“Yes, I don’t see why not,” he said. “I’ll cover for you, I’ll submit the artifacts to Tonks and tell her that you turned them in to me voluntarily, and I’ll even give your husband the positive press he cares so much about. As much as it galls me to think of helping the ferret in any way, I’ll just think about the weekend you spent as a guest in my home when I make the comment at the gala which Skeeter will just so happen to be within range to hear. When I read the headline she writes about how even ‘The Chosen One’ is impressed with the work the new Lord Malfoy has done to redeem his family’s name and become a credit to our society, I’ll just think about the time I buggered you while you talked to him over the floo. Everybody wins.”

“Charming,” she said. She scooted over towards the edge of the booth, preparing to leave. That would no do. If she thought she would get out of this so easily after three days of freedom, she was sorely mistaken.

“I will, of course, require a favor from you at a later time,” he said. She froze, her body in an awkward transition between sitting and standing.

“And the three and a half days you spent using my body for your own twisted pleasure doesn’t count?” she muttered so only he could hear. “Come to think of it, why would you even ask for a favor when you can just order me to do practically whatever you want?”

“Because I’ll want you to repay the favor, whatever it may be, while knowing that the magic of the vow is not compelling you to do so,” he said, smirking at her.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” she said. “Fine, I’ll do a favor for you in exchange, so long as it doesn’t incriminate myself or Draco in any way. Now if that’s quite enough…”

“Nope, that’s not enough, actually,” he said. “I was out on assignment for the past few days, without the time or the privacy to even have a quick wank. After that lovely extended weekend we just shared, I’m sure you can imagine how odd it felt to not get off even once for an entire three days. Lucky for me that you’re here to take care of that problem for me.”

_“I am not fucking you in the middle of a restaurant!”_ she whispered. Her blue eyes were horrified, probably because she realized that if he ordered her to do so, her body would do exactly that.

“Of course you’re not,” he said. “I like this place, and would rather not be banned for life. The loo, however, will work just fine.” He put the payment for his lunch and her coffee down on the table, then stood up and looked at her expectantly.

“You cannot be serious,” she hissed, but her body did not resist as he took her by the hand and led her to the restroom. They went into the women’s room, which he’d been observing to be sure it was empty before they went in, and he led her to one of the stalls. He closed and locked it behind them, and then he began to undo his trousers.

“You’re not going to put up a silencing charm?” she whispered. “What if one of the muggles walks in?”

“I try not to use magic in the general vicinity of muggles unless it’s absolutely necessary,” he explained. “If you’re worried about them hearing us, you’ll just have to try and keep quiet.”

“Idiot,” she mumbled.

“Nice to see you too,” he said, pushing his trousers and underwear far enough down his legs to let his cock bounce free. He sat down on the toilet and pointed at her. “Now hike up that dress and ride my cock.”

Her cheeks reddened, whether from embarrassment, anger, or some combination of the two, but she complied with his demand anyway. She hiked her dress up around her hips, slipped her panties down her legs and squatted over him. She got into position slowly and carefully, as if she wasn’t sure how well this would work.

“Well?” he said. “Are you going to get started or not? I know that you spend your days scheming and don’t have a real job, but those of us with legitimate careers only have a certain amount of time on our lunch breaks.”

“Excuse me for not having any experience fucking on a toilet like some horny degenerate!” Astoria said. She kept her voice down for fear that someone else might come into the bathroom, but she made up for her quiet tone with the glare of purest loathing she shot at him. Nevertheless, she squatted above him, held his cock steady with her hand and sank down onto it.

“Ahh,” Harry said. He closed his eyes for a moment to appreciate being back inside of her again. He might not like Astoria Malfoy, but he definitely was fond of her pussy. “Feels like home.”

“Then it’s a home you’ll be evicted from forever as soon as I’m freed from the vow,” Astoria whispered harshly. She began to bounce on his cock, being reserved and cautious in her movements. Normally he would have scolded her and told her to ride him harder, but he couldn’t blame her in this instance. He didn’t really want to be loud enough to draw any outside attention; he truly did like this restaurant. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy feeling my cock inside of you,” he said. “After all, I’m the biggest you’ve ever had.”

She blushed and narrowed her eyes but said nothing in return. Her attempted bouncing wasn’t going that well; the toilet just wasn’t designed to take that kind of abuse, and the rapid up and down made too much noise besides. So she switched to impaling herself on him and rocking her hips back and forth instead. Even this was done with more restraint than usual, owing to the circumstances, but Harry wasn’t going to complain. He was still buried balls deep in Astoria’s tight quim, and that was a wonderful place to be.

He put his hands on her arse and fondled it while she quietly humped her hips back and forth in his lap, and amused himself by licking and sucking at her neck. She turned her head so she didn’t have to look at him, but from this close there was no hiding her sharp breaths or her quiet little moans. She might dislike him every bit as much as he disliked her, if not more so, but some part of her had missed his cock, even if she would never admit it even to herself.

Normally going this slow wouldn’t have been enough to make Harry cum, at least not this quickly. But he wasn’t kidding about needing to get back to work. Tonks was a rather laidback boss and he’d earned plenty of leeway besides thanks to his success rate on cases, but he still didn’t want to test his luck _too_ far. And besides, he really had been rather pent up and horny after over three days of not finding time to wank out a single orgasm. A few days hadn’t been such a big deal to him until recently, but on the heels of the nearly nonstop sex he’d had this woman it had felt like an eternity. His orgasm rose up faster than it normally would have, and he embraced it.

He bit down on her neck lightly as he came, her quim milking him of his seed. She grunted but said nothing, and did not try to push his head away. She just sat there silently on top of him, his cock still buried in her pussy, and waited for him to finish cumming.

“Well done, Astoria,” he said. She scoffed at the praise, turned her head away carefully pulled herself off of his lap. She pulled out her wand and cast a cleaning spell on first him and then herself. He understood why she’d done it; this was their first time having sex outside of his home, so now they actually needed to hide the proof of their activities. Still, he felt like he could have used that to his advantage. Something to remember for next time.

“I’ll see you at the Ministry ball in two days,” he said. “Can’t wait to see what you’re wearing Maybe I’ll rip it off of you.”

“You _can’t!”_ she said emphatically. So many people will be there! My _husband_ will be there!”

“You’re not saying anything that makes me want to do this any less,” he said, which earned him another glare.

“ _Potter,_ ” she said. She looked scared now, scared that Draco would find out about their little arrangement. After all, he could order her to strip down and fuck him right in the middle of the ballroom, right in front of her husband, and the vow would make sure she did it. Public fornication was not a crime that got one sent to Azkaban, after all, so it would be well within the parameters he’d set and she’d agreed to.

“We’ll see,” he said. She’d definitely be making him cum at that ball; it was just a question of when and where the opportunity presented itself. “Now get moving. I have a job to do.”

\-- 

**Day 10 of Astoria Malfoy's vow**

“Lord Potter.” Draco held out his hand in greeting.

“Lord Malfoy.” Unlike when he was eleven years old, Harry accepted the gesture and shook the outstretched hand this time. He didn’t hate the ferret any less, but being an adult meant that he couldn’t outwardly express his distaste for him in public. Besides, he’d promised to be civil.

“Lady Malfoy. Such a pleasure to see you again,” Harry said. Astoria looked elegant in her dark green dress robes, her blonde hair hanging down and framing her face. She held out her hand to him, and as pureblood custom dictated, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. He didn’t hold the kiss any longer than expected, but he did look directly into her eyes as he did it.

“The pleasure is mine, Lord Potter,” she said. There wasn’t even a hint of annoyance, anger or fear in her voice or on her face. No one would have ever believed he’d shagged this woman sideways (quite literally, in one case) for days on end. He had a feeling she was an excellent poker player.

“Nonsense,” he said, shaking his head. “I owe you my deepest gratitude for bringing those dangerous dark artifacts in for our inspection. Indeed, the entire wizarding population owes you both a great debt. I shudder to think what would’ve happened if those items fell into the wrong hands.” He had, in fact, turned the items into Tonks the day before. She’d been highly skeptical that either Astoria or her husband had turned the items in of their own accord without expecting or outright demanding anything in return, but she’d shrugged her shoulders and taken them in all the same.

“As do I,” she said. “I just count myself fortunate that you happened to be in the muggle part of London that day. I don’t know how I would have safely disposed of them otherwise.”

“That was my concern as well,” Draco said, naturally shifting the conversation to try and give himself all of the credit for a decision that he’d never made. “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, Lord Potter, but I’m glad that you could look past our prior differences of opinion for the good of wizards everywhere.”

“And I’m glad you were able to rise above the checkered past of the Malfoy family and do the right thing, unlike your father,” Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rita Skeeter watching intently while trying to pretend she was engrossed in the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“I appreciate that, Lord Potter,” Draco said, putting on a smile that reminded Harry of Gilderoy Lockhart. “It hasn’t been an easy task, but I’m proud of the progress we’ve made so far.” Draco looked around, and his smile grew when he too spotted Rita. “I don’t suppose you’d care to join us at our table?”

Harry blinked, not having expected that offer. Astoria clearly hadn’t expected it either, because she shot Harry a panicked look before she schooled her features and spoke up.

“I’m sure Lord Potter has many associates who desire his company,” she said quickly. “I know Lady Bones is here, and I believe I saw Lord Longbottom as well. We can’t expect Lord Potter to—“

“I’d love to,” Harry cut in. “Neville and Susan are great friends, but why shouldn’t I embrace this chance to enjoy the company of some of the members of our great society that I rarely get to see?”

“Excellent!” Malfoy said. Astoria managed to keep up her pleasant expression, but Harry smiled to himself as he watched her lick her lips and take a deep swallow to try and calm her anxiety. “Follow me.”

**

“Fancy seeing you at our table, _Lord_ Potter. Slumming it with the Slytherins? What will the lions think?”

“I was invited, Miss Parkinson,” Harry said. “I think that allowing old house rivalries to carry over into our adult lives is silly. As a matter of fact, Tracey Davis has become a friend of mine over the last couple of years.”

“Naturally,” Pansy said, twisting her lips into an approximation of a smile. “Half-bloods have to stick together, am I right?” Harry did not react to the barb. He didn’t need to, because Draco was all over it.

“That kind of talk is unacceptable at this table, Pansy,” Draco said coldly. “Lord Potter is here at my invitation. You should be thankful I even allowed you to join us, what with your _reputation._ ”

Harry nearly snorted into his drink when he heard Malfoy hinting at the current standing of Pansy and her family. The Parkinsons had been much maligned after the war, and the stench of it had clung to them in a way it hadn’t to most of the dark families, even ones who did more to support Voldemort. That was all down to Pansy’s stupid attempt to get the school to hand him over to Voldemort. She’d made an enemy of the majority of the students in the school, and those students made up the heirs of many of the most powerful families. It would have been a tough thing for any family to recover from, and the Parkinsons didn’t have access to someone with Malfoy’s savvy in manipulating people. If he were being honest, Harry was surprised Draco allowed Pansy to remain part of his circle, even if she appeared to be on the periphery of it from what he could see.

“But _Draco—_ “

“Enough, Pansy,” Draco said. “You can either apologize to my guest or you can leave and find another table, if any will take you.”

Harry looked at Pansy silently from across the table, watching as she seethed. Would she apologize, or would she storm off? Either way, he would be entertained. This ball was turning out to be far more fun than any of the others he’d attended, and he hadn’t even found the chance to play with Astoria yet!

“I apologize, Lord Potter,” Pansy said. She looked as if she would choke on the words, and yet she got them out. “It was unbecoming of me to insult you as I did.”

“Don’t worry about it, Pansy.” He smiled and inclined his head towards her. “Old habits die hard. I understand that very well, trust me.”

“Now that that’s settled, let’s enjoy our meal,” Draco said.

“I’ll drink to that,” Blaise Zabini said. He tilted his glass in Harry’s direction and took a long swallow. Harry still wasn’t sure what to make of Zabini. He seemed affable enough, and Harry’d always found him to be quick-witted. Even Hermione seemed to get along with him, and most Slytherins still treated her with barely veiled disgust. Still, he was part of Draco’s inner circle. The talking at the table died down somewhat as everyone began to eat the food, which was frankly delicious.

“The elves have outdone themselves once again,” Astoria commented, earning nods and murmurs of approval from the rest of the table. Harry, who was sitting on her right side with Draco on her left, couldn’t resist the chance to prod at her.

“Agreed,” Harry said. “Much better than that muggle food you ate in London, wouldn’t you say?” She maintained her mask, taking the comment in good humor even though he knew he’d gotten under her skin.

“Too right, Potter,” Draco said. “She learned her lesson, I can assure you of that. At least she stayed at a hotel while she recovered from that foolish decision!”

“Indeed,” Astoria said. “I won’t be making that mistake again. Thankfully the hotel took good care of me and made sure all of my needs were met during my stay.”

“Did they?” Harry asked innocently. “That’s so good to hear. And doubtless you were a model guest and a pleasure for them to host.” As he spoke, he reached underneath the table and grabbed onto her hand, which had just been relaxing after daintily wiping her mouth. She stiffened when she felt his hand on hers, but it wasn’t like she could call him out on it.

Blaise began telling some joke that had Malfoy’s full interest, and Harry took that moment to guide Astoria’s hand onto the crotch of his robes. She tried to jerk her hand free of his, but his grip was far too firm for that. She turned her head and looked at him pleadingly, but he just met her gaze with a steady smile, daring her to make an issue out of this. He rubbed her hand back and forth across his crotch, and his message was clear. Astoria was no longer looking at him; her attention was back on the plate in front of her. But his meaning was clear even if he hadn’t said it out loud, and she had no choice but to obey him.

Carefully her hand began to tug at the hem of his robes, and since that would be hard for her to do with only one hand he helped her out. Together they lifted his robes up and out of the way, and his hand remained behind to hold them clear and give her room to do her duty. That left it to Astoria to get his underwear down far enough to get at his prick. That was a trickier process than usual since she only had one hand and was doing it without being able to see it, but she got it done eventually.

“Ha, and she never even noticed?” Draco said, chuckling at the end of Blaise’s story. “Some people can be so blind to what’s right in front of them.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Harry said, as Astoria began to slowly jerk his cock to hardness underneath the table. “Or what’s right beside them, for that matter.” He noticed Astoria bite her lip at the obvious jab, even if it was only obvious to the two of them.

Getting a handjob from Astoria had never been high on his list of activities to demand since the vow had been in place; there had just been so many more interesting things he could do to her, or have her do to him. But getting a handjob from her underneath the table at a big Ministry social event, while her husband sat right next to her and was completely unaware of it all? Maybe this wasn’t the greatest physical feeling Astoria had given him. It was actually near the bottom of the list in that regard, especially when you considered that this wasn’t even the best handjob she was capable of. She could have wanked him far more effectively if she wasn’t doing it underneath a table that she didn’t dare look under, and if she didn’t have to worry about the sounds of a better handjob attracting attention from the others at their table.

Even if the physical aspect of this wasn’t the greatest, the mental side was more than making up for that. Buggering her while she talked to Draco via the floo had been fun, but this was even better. He was right there, sitting right next to her. If she wasn’t incredibly careful and made any unnecessary sounds, he could very easily hear his wife’s hand sliding up and down the dick of the man he’d loathed for eleven years. All it would take was for he, or anyone else at the table, to drop something that needed retrieving. One look underneath the table, one lift of the black cloth, and their indiscretions would be exposed. It was exhilarating. How many times had Malfoy run his mouth and acted all arrogant and superior over the years? And now here he was, blissfully unaware as his wife stroked another man’s cock right beside him.

Astoria was careful and deliberate in her hand’s strokes, but even if it would have felt better for her to grip him firmly and jerk him to the best of her ability, this was still a woman’s soft hand sliding from the tip of his cock down to the base. That would feel good no matter what, even if there wasn’t the taboo nature of this that made it all so much hotter. He wouldn’t be cumming any time soon at this rate, but that was fine with him; he was in no rush. Meals at these sorts of events dragged on and on, course after course being presented to them. If this handjob lasted all the way up to and through dessert, he would raise no complaints.

“How goes the auror business, Potter?” Blaise asked him a good ten minutes into Astoria’s handjob.

“Quite well, thank you,” he said. “I made a major arrest a little over a week ago. It’s really paid off well. Pretty sure the culprit will be paying their debt to society for some time to come.” Astoria coughed into her hand, the one that wasn’t wanking his cock. He gave her a brief smile before Draco demanded his attention.

“Oh? I don’t remember hearing about that,” Draco said, cocking his head. “If the arrest was truly that big, I’m surprised it wasn’t in the Prophet.” Astoria’s hand suddenly gripped Harry’s cock tighter, which he assumed was an involuntary show of nerves. She was probably afraid Draco might get suspicious and connect his comment with her absence and the goods she’d allegedly “turned in”.

“We can’t tell the Prophet everything,” he said with a knowing smile. “Some cases aren’t made for public consumption.”

“You do realize that I only want to hear every last detail now, right?” Zabini said, putting down his fork. 

“Sorry, Blaise,” Harry said, laughing. “This one’s a little too sensitive to reveal. I’m afraid you’re just going to have to use your imagination.”

“Was it anyone we know, at least?” Pansy asked. She looked excited at the prospect of someone other than her suffering a fall from grace having their name dragged through the mud. Misery loves company, after all.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. He imagined he could see Astoria’s body posture get more relaxed in her chair. Her hand also began to stoke him with a bit more confidence, which was an interesting side effect. “I doubt you’d recognize them. This was a filthy individual with a dirty, dirty mind. They’re too depraved to be a part of decent wizarding society.”

“Doesn’t sound like anyone that would be invited to a party such as this, then,” Draco suggested.

“Definitely not,” Harry agreed. “I wouldn’t trust them to attend an event like this without making a scene.”

“Well, good riddance to bad rubbish, I say,” Blaise offered. Harry noticed Astoria glancing over her shoulder, probably to make sure no one could see her face just in case any annoyance broke through. He knew she would have plenty to say to him when they were alone, plenty of admonishments to fling his way for deliberately insulting her in front of her friends while knowing she couldn’t say anything to defend herself. That was half of the fun though. Having sex with Astoria was great, but so was getting under her skin.

The conversation switched to other, safer topics. Harry maintained a façade of interest, paying enough attention to answer any questions thrown his way and even chiming in with a few comments of his own at appropriate times. He didn’t actually care about any of it though, from Blaise’s jokes to Pansy and Astoria’s conversation about the latest fashions to Draco’s opinions on what had happened at the latest meeting of the Wizengamot. He would gladly put up with it all though, so long as Astoria’s soft hand continued to pleasure his cock underneath the table. She still wasn’t wanking him very quickly out of fear of being caught, but she had begun to work her hand all the way down and give his balls the occasional rub or squeeze before sliding back up towards the tip. The extra attention was working wonders on him, and by the time the desserts were brought to the table he could feel himself getting close to orgasm.

“The cake is _delicious_ , Astoria,” Pansy said. “You _have_ to try it!”

Astoria took Pansy up on her suggestion, and if anyone found it odd that she put a slice of the cake onto a plate and pulled it to her with only one hand, no one pointed it out. Harry watched her cut off a small portion with her fork and daintily pop it into her mouth. It gave him an idea, and after checking to make sure Draco was too wrapped up in his political conversation with Blaise to notice, he leaned in slightly so she could hear him whisper.

“I’m going to cum soon,” he let her know.

“Good,” she whispered back. “It’s about time.” She noticed Pansy watching them curiously, and immediately laughed. “That’s very true, Harry! I hadn’t thought about it that way!” she said, loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. Then she lowered it back down strictly for him. “Just try not to get any on my robes. I can clean my hand easily enough, but even the strongest cleaning charms will never help me forget a cum stain on these new robes.”

“That’s not all!” he said out loud. “I haven’t even told you about the woman who couldn’t find her cat!” Then he whispered to her alone. “About that. I’m not really in the mood for a cleaning charm right now.”

“What?” she whispered harshly. “You can’t seriously expect me to spend the rest of the night with your cum on my hand!”

“Of course not,” he assured her. “You can have me finish wherever you want, as long as it doesn’t get on me at all. I’m just saying you can’t use any kind of cleaning charm.”

Her hand stilled on his cock for a moment while she considered her options, none of which seemed that appealing to her. He could understand why. Without the use of a cleaning charm, there weren’t many places he could shoot where it wouldn’t be noticed sooner or later. Getting any of it on her robes or skin was obviously out of the question, and he’d already given the order that none of it was to get on him. Getting it on the floor wasn’t a good solution either; someone would inevitably notice, whether it was someone else at the table or someone who cleaned up after the party was over. There was one possibility that might work though. It was what he had in mind when he leaned in to speak with her, and he was hoping she would reach the same conclusion he did.

“Time’s running out,” he whispered. “Whatever your decision is, you should make it quickly.”

Astoria ate the last bite of her cake, and then her fork slipped through her fingers and clattered on the floor.

“How clumsy of me!” she said. She ducked her head down, ostensibly to find her fork, but instead she darted underneath the table cloth, leaned her head in and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. She suckled at his head gently, and made sure her lips were sealed tight around his head so there was only one place for his load to go. She now had the opening to use both of her hands, so one squeezed his balls while the other stroked his shaft. After so much time spent with only one hand giving a careful handjob, going to having both hands on him as well as her lips wrapping around his sensitive head was an incredible amount of stimulation all at once. He grabbed onto the edge of the table tight with his free hand, the one that wasn’t holding his dress robes out of the way.

It was a struggle not to moan out loud when he came, but he somehow managed not to give anything away. He took a big sip of water to hide his face from everyone else’s view while he filled her mouth with cum. While he gulped down water, Astoria gulped down semen. He was sure it was tricky for her, swallowing every drop while making sure she wasn’t too loud about it. That task wasn’t made any easier since he kept feeding her more, but he didn’t feel sorry for her. If she wanted to make it through this without incident, she would need to earn it.

Astoria’s lips remained locked around his head until she was sure he was done and she wouldn’t be getting any unwelcome surprises. She pulled her mouth off of him, licked her lips and carefully tucked his softening cock back into his underwear. Before pulling her head out from under the table, she made sure to grab her fork off of the floor.

“There it is!” she said, sighing as her head popped back into view. “I have no use for it anymore, of course, but at least I’ve saved the cleaners the trouble.” She dropped the fork onto her empty plate and relaxed in her seat.

“About time you found it,” Draco grumbled.

“I know,” Astoria said. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

“I’ll say,” Blaise said, smirking. “You’ve got a little mess on the corner of your lips too. Must be from the cream filling of the dessert.”

Astoria blushed and dabbed at her lips with her napkin, and Harry had to cough into his hand to hide his laughter. Only he and the Lady Malfoy knew what she was really wiping off of her lips. Apparently her tongue had missed a spot in its cleanup.

“Now that my wife has hopefully finished with dropping her silverware on the floor, I’d like to thank you again for joining us, Harry,” Draco said. “I know our past has been…”

“Rocky?” Harry suggested.

“Yes, that works,” the Malfoy head said with a smile. “But we both want the same things. We both want to make sure that our generation does our part to put the mistakes of those who came before us in the past. It’s time to set old grudges behind us so we can build a brighter future for everyone, and I think we took a major step in that direction tonight when you sat at this table with us.”

“You flatter me, Draco,” he said. “The real step was made by your wife, who is as intelligent as she is lovely.” He gave Astoria a kind smile, and what could she do but smile back? “Without her prudent decision to approach me and trust me to dispose of those dangerous artifacts, none of this would have happened. We owe it all to her.”

“Thank you, Lord Potter,” she said demurely. “You are too kind.”

“I dearly hope we can find a way to maintain this newfound understanding,” Draco said.

“As do I,” Harry answered. He actually meant it too. He didn’t give a damn whether Malfoy lived or died, of course, but he wanted to see much, much more of his wife. Especially since he hadn’t felt any sign of the vow fading away after this public, under the table handjob. That meant she was still his to command for at least a little while longer, and he wanted to find more ways to enjoy the hold he had over her. He just needed to find some excuse to be in her presence more regularly. It would be difficult to find the time to play with her going forward unless he could solve that little problem.

“We really should come up with some formal way to establish our newfound understanding,” Draco said. “You know, as a message to all of those still clinging to old grudges, a sign that it’s time to step into the future?”

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Harry said, looking at Astoria for a second and grinning. “There’s so much we could accomplish together.” She averted her eyes quickly, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. Harry looked over at her husband, who had seen nothing of the byplay between his wife and ‘The Chosen One’ as far as Harry could tell. “I think we both have loads to gain from each other.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Draco said. No doubt his mind was racing with all the possibilities of how he could exploit an outwardly amiable association with the famed Harry Potter. He was envisioning using Harry’s name and the fame and respect he’d gained, first for saving the wizarding world from Voldemort and then for rising high in the aurors at a very young age, to his own benefit. He wanted to use Harry to convince even the biggest doubters that he truly had turned over a new leaf, that the Malfoys had left their dark past behind them and become respectable. Harry, despite knowing it was all a sham and the ferret was at least as crooked as he’d always been if not even more so, had no problem with allowing Draco to use his reputation in such a way. Those whose opinion Harry truly valued wouldn’t be duped anyway, and he was willing to play along with Draco’s attempt to dupe the masses if it gave him a plausible excuse to spend more time around the lovely Lady Malfoy.

He didn’t know how long Astoria was going to be held under the vow, but he planned on continuing the make the most of this power for as long as he held it. Let Draco use Harry’s name and reputation for his own benefit. As long as Harry got to use his wife’s body for _his_ own benefit, he would consider that a fair trade.


	3. The First 30 Days, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures out how to keep Astoria close by for his pleasure, but when she becomes disappointingly placid he works on finding new ways to rile her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for this chapter: Breath Play/Erotic Asphyxiation

**Day 11 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

“Mr. Potter, Mrs. Astoria Malfoy is here to see you.”

Harry could have laughed at the irony. He’d just been contemplating sending an owl to Astoria and “requesting” (more like demanding) her presence, and here she was, turning up at his office all on her own!

“Send her in right away, Janet,” he said.

“Are you sure?” his assistant asked. “You have a meeting with Head Auror Tonks scheduled in less than an hour.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” He rolled his eyes at the reminder. Janet wasn’t a bad assistant, per se, but she was over thirty years older than him and had a habit of treating him like he was a forgetful child. She was also set in her ways and outright refused to consider any of the suggestions he’d made to try and bring her methods of organization out of the 1700’s. He would have taken a more authoritative role with her and possibly even asked Tonks to assign her to someone else, but the elderly witch was due to retire at the end of the week anyway so he’d resolved to wait her out. “I’m sure the Head Auror wouldn’t want me to turn away such a distinguished member of our society. Send her in, Janet.”

“If you’re sure, young man,” Janet said, not hiding what she thought of his decision-making.

“I’m positive.” A knock sounded on his door a few moments later, and he grinned and leaned back in his chair. “Come in.”

Astoria turned the knob and poked her head into the room cautiously, as if she was afraid something might leap out and attack her. And maybe she really was; maybe she was worried he was going to throw her down and rip her robes off the moment she stepped through the doorway. Thinking about it, and watching her anxious movement, made him laugh. Her head snapped to him at the sound and she scowled, but she didn’t say anything. She wouldn’t dare, not while the door was still open and Janet and whoever else might be able to hear her.

“Lady Malfoy,” he said, smiling widely. “To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?”

“Greetings, Lord Potter. I come on behalf of my husband, Lord Draco Malfoy,” she said. Her voice would have sounded perfectly polite to anyone who heard it, but only he could see the stiffness in her shoulders and the way she bit her lip. She wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“Excellent! Why don’t you go ahead and close the door so we can have a little privacy for our chat?”

“No, no,” she said quickly, eyes widening. “I wouldn’t want you to put off your meeting with the Head Auror. I promise I’ll be quick.”

“Nonsense!” He looked at her and licked his lips. “There’s no rush here. Close the door, come and sit down. I insist.” His voice and his face left no doubt that this was not a suggestion. She bowed her head in defeat, closed her eyes and then the door. He picked his wand up off of his desk and cast silencing and locking spells on the door, just in case. Much as the thought of making Janet’s elderly heart explode during her last week made him chuckle, he’d rather not have to explain that one to Tonks or Kingsley.

She walked stiffly towards the chair on the opposite side of his desk, which was obviously dedicated to visitors, but he used his wand to levitate the chair over to his side of the desk instead. He put it down right next to his, to the point that the two chairs were touching. Astoria huffed, but she walked around to his side of the desk and sat down in the empty chair. Their arms and knees brushed together.

“Please keep your hands to yourself today, Potter,” she muttered. “I’m meeting Draco for lunch, so I really don’t have time to be tied up in your office today.”

“Now there’s a thought.” He winked at her, and she blushed at the implication.

“I’m serious,” she said. “I don’t have time for you to fuck me in your office like the sexual deviant that you are instead of actually doing the job that you’re paid for,”

“As opposed to you, who doesn’t work at all,” he said, unbothered by her attempt at insulting him. “I have to say, it’s pretty bold for you to come in here and order me around, considering your _situation._ I could order you to strip naked and rub your tits in Janet’s face, and you wouldn’t have any choice but to obey.” She blanched, probably afraid he might actually give that order.

“Draco really did send me here to talk to you!” she said. “And I really am meeting him in a half an hour! I don’t need you fucking me bowlegged before then!”

“Relax, Lady Malfoy.” He set his wand down on his desk and held out his hands in a conciliatory manner. “I won’t fuck you today. In fact, you can even keep those robes on.” She sighed in relief and relaxed, but then had her alarm set off almost immediately when he stood up, pulled his own robes over his head, folded them up neatly and put them down on his desk next to his wand. He sat back down in his chair, now clad in only his boxers.

“Potter…did the Dark Lord damage your hearing or something? I’m here on _business_! _Pureblood_ business, not that a half-blood like yourself could understand!”

“Yes, I’m aware. You have a very important lunch with your husband, and you don’t have time to get fucked,” he said, feigning a yawn. “That’s why I’m being considerate enough to allow you to get away with a simple handjob today. Once you’ve passed along whatever message Draco has for me, and more importantly once you’ve made me cum, you can be on your merry way. But you _aren’t_ leaving until both of those things are done, so I suggest you stop wasting time and get moving with both, unless you want to stand your dear hubby up.”

She muttered under her breath, but she reached over and fished his cock out of his boxers. He wasn’t even hard yet, so she had plenty of work to do if she didn’t want to be late. Her thumb ran across the head of his cock and her hand began to stroke the shaft while she simultaneously relayed the message from her husband.

“Draco wishes to thank you for agreeing to sit with us during last night’s ball, and to extend the hand of support of House Malfoy any time you need it,” she said. It was a very formal thing to say, especially while her hand was jerking his cock to hardness.

“That’s it?” he said, nonplussed. “He just wanted to say thanks? He sent you in here for that? I mean, I’m glad he did; saved me the trouble of having to arrange a meeting myself, but couldn’t he have just sent an owl?”

“ _Merlin,_ you don’t know the first thing about our culture, do you? I swear, you know less about pureblood society than Granger, and she’s a mudblood!”

“I am going to punish you severely if you ever use that word in front of me again,” he growled. Her eyes widened a bit at the anger in his voice, but still her hand continued to work. He was stiff in her hand now, so the focus was on actually getting him off. “Now go on, then. There was a hidden meaning in what he said? Explain it to me.”

“Essentially, he’s saying he and House Malfoy will owe you a favor in the future,” she explained. “Usually it’s a promise from one pureblood house to another, to aid them in an upcoming session of the Wizengamot or lend their support if another house tries to usurp their authority. Obviously none of those concerns apply to you though, since you are an ignorant fool with no political skill.”

“Mmm.” Her insult barely even registered with him. He was too busy thinking about the potential of a favor from Malfoy. What could he use it for?

“Don’t even think about using it to try and get any sensitive information out of him,” Astoria said. Speaking of sensitive, two of the fingers on one of her hands were tickling the underside of his scrotum while the other firmly gripped and stroked his cock. “It doesn’t work that way. He isn’t beholden to do anything he doesn’t want to do; it’s more of a promise of aid than anything binding. You don’t have him at your mercy, like you do with me.”

“I figured as much,” he said. “Not even Draco is _that_ stupid.” Seeing the glare on her face, he saw a great opportunity to twist the knife via insulting her husband further. “Though he was stupid enough not to notice his wife giving another man a handjob and then swallowing his cum, all while he sat at his own table, so maybe I’m giving him too much credit.”

“It’s hardly his fault!” she protested. “Who would ever expect such a thing from a respectable wizard? Ugh, don’t even _remind_ me about that disaster of a ball! It was bad enough that you used me for your own twisted pleasure even there, but did you really have to insult me in front of my friends and my husband as well?! What kind of royal prick calls a woman a filthy individual who is too depraved to be a part of decent wizarding society?!” He laughed, amused that she’d remembered the words he’d used verbatim. Clearly he had done a marvelous job of getting under her skin last night. “I was so humiliated!”

“Good,” he said. “That was kind of the point. But don’t get your knickers in a twist, Lady Malfoy. It’s not like anyone else at the table had any idea who we were talking about. It’s only you and I who know how depraved you really are.” He rested his head in the chair and closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring her muttered complaints and enjoying the feel of Astoria’s skilled hands hard at work. She was doing her very best to beat the time limit and get him off so she wouldn’t be late for her lunch, and he approved of her desperation. It truly brought out the best in her. Then a thought popped into his head.

“You know, speaking of the party, I was surprised Ginny wasn’t there with Zabini if they’re going at it so hard already,” he said. “They didn’t burn out already, did they?” He was surprised to note that he didn’t feel any real jealousy or envy when he thought about Blaise together with his ex-girlfriend. It was mainly curiosity that fuelled the question, rather than any sort of anger.

“No, they’re still together,” Astoria confirmed, answering his question automatically. “They just haven’t progressed very far in their relationship yet.”

“They’re far enough along to fuck, but not far enough along to go to parties together?” he said, shaking his head. He’d been looking over his shoulder at first when he sat down at the table with Zabini, expecting Ginny to show up any minute, but he’d soon realized that there wasn’t even a chair for her. And Zabini hadn’t brought her up once either. He’d certainly never given any indication that he’d been walking around bragging about being a better lover than the famous Harry Potter. 

“I’ll never understand you purebloods and your weird customs,” he said. Astoria averted her eyes, looking at the far wall while continuing to wank him. It was only the briefest flicker on her face before she schooled it into a mask of indifference, but he was sitting close enough and he’d studied her reactions intently enough over the past week and a half of pushing her buttons that it got Harry’s attention. “What’s that look about, Astoria?” he said. “What are you hiding?”

“Zabini and Weasley have never had sex, as far as I know,” she said. She was biting her lip, obviously wishing she could clamp her mouth shut but unable to prevent herself from speaking truthfully since he had outright demanded an answer from her. “Blaise is an unabashed flirt with a reputation as a womanizer dating back to his fourth year at Hogwarts, but he’s actually extremely selective with those who he chooses to bed. Knowing him as I do thanks to his close friendship with my sister, I’d suspect it will be months before he even considers trying to get into the blood traitor’s knickers.” 

Now Harry was thoroughly confused. “Eleven days ago, after I caught you, you told me that Ginny told Blaise about our boring, vanilla sex life. Then Blaise blabbed about it to Draco, who of course told you. But if Zabini is so traditional that he’s not likely to try to get her into bed for months, I have a damn hard time believing she’s told him shite about our sex life, or that he would’ve shared that information with anyone else even if she had.” It didn’t seem to match up with the Zabini he’d interacted with either. He was hard for Harry to get a read on, and he’d thought the worst of him and painted him as an arrogant prick in his own mind after he first heard the rumors about Zabini and Ginny dating, but in a more rational state of mind he could acknowledge that he hadn’t done or said anything that would back up that view.

Astoria stopped looking at the wall and focused on his cock instead. She stared at him and worked her hands, jerking his cock and squeezing his balls with far more energy than she had the previous night. There was no risk of her friends or her husband catching them now, so she was able to treat him to the full extent of what she could do with her hands. He’d still prefer to be in any of her holes, but she definitely knew what she was doing with her hands. It was only with considerable effort that he was able to keep his head clear and rational. At first he found it peculiar that she said nothing in response to his musings, but then he realized that he hadn’t actually put it to her in a question that would demand an answer. Time to correct that.

“Tell me, Astoria,” he said. “Did you hear anything about my sex life with Ginny from Blaise, or from Draco?”

“No,” she answered. Her hands seemed to start pumping him faster, as if trying to distract him from his line of questioning, but he wasn’t going to be thrown off.

“And if you didn’t hear it from them, who _did_ you hear it from?”

“From Ginny,” she blurted out.

“ _What?_ ” That had been the absolute last answer he would have ever expected. Why would Ginny be discussing a damn thing with Draco Malfoy’s wife, especially something so personal? “Explain.”

“It was during one of my trips to the muggle section of London,” she said. “Weasley and Granger happened to walk into the same café I had just used to make an exchange of goods. I couldn’t let them see me in such a place; they might have suspected I was up to something. So I cast a charm to hide myself and waited for them to leave.”

“And while you waited you of course eavesdropped on their private conversation, because you’re an underhanded sneak,” he said. Her lips thinned but she didn’t say anything in her defense. “So it was _Hermione_ she complained to about how boring I was in bed then.” This didn’t bother him nearly as much as it had when he’d been made to believe that she’d shared their private details with her new boyfriend. Hermione was her best friend and his as well. If there were anyone who he didn’t mind her sharing that kind of personal information with, it was Hermione.

“Yes,” Astoria said. “The mud-- _Granger_ was asking why the two of you broke it off, and Weasley explained it. She didn’t actually put all of the blame on you though. She said it was just as much her fault for not being honest with you and not ever asking you to at least try to get a little rougher with her in bed.”

“And yet, when you threw that private conversation back in my face, you pretended that she’d complained to Zabini about it, and he, you and Draco all had a big laugh about how bad I was in bed,” he mused. “And in part thanks to that little act of defiance, you find yourself at my mercy.” She looked down and bit her lip, likely fearing his ire, but he wasn’t the least bit angry. “Thank you, Astoria.”

“Thank you?” she repeated incredulously. Her hands squeezed his cock tighter, and he wondered whether it was intentional or just a reaction to her heightened emotions. Either way, he didn’t mind it one bit. “You’re _thanking_ me? For lying and making you think your ex-girlfriend was going around insulting you?”

“Of course I am,” he said. “Even if Ginny really had said those things to Zabini, it wouldn’t bother me that much now. It did before, but why should it now? I’ve been able to embrace the side of myself I’d always kept hidden until now. I might not have been so ready to unleash it if you hadn’t been such a bitch beforehand. And I have you to thank for that, don’t I, my little plaything? You inspire me.”

Her hands had done their work and done it well; he was about to cum. The easiest thing would have been to just cum in her hands, but where would the fun be in that? He slapped her hands away from his cock and grabbed onto it himself. He would be controlling where he came.

He thought about having her bend down and swallow it, but knowing that she was worried about looking her best for lunch with her husband, he decided he would take another route. He shot his cum onto her robes, which were not quite as fancy as the set she’d worn to the previous night’s ball but were still far more elegant than anything most people would wear outside of formal occasions. Her nostrils flared and her lip curled in disgust and outrage.

“You’ve ruined my robes!” She looked down at her semen-splattered clothing as if it were a dear friend that had been grievously wounded right in front of her.

“Don’t be so dramatic. You can clean them with a wave of your wand.” He’d known she would react that way though, and that she’d be remembering his cum on her robes for the rest of her day. She’d feel unclean during her lunch. Malfoy might even look at her strangely if her discomfort showed.

“That might work for the ancient bitch you have working for you, but I have _standards,_ ” Astoria said. She pulled her wand out and cleaned herself up, but still wrinkled her nose in distaste as she held her robes in her hands and inspected them.

“Janet _is_ an ancient bitch,” Harry agreed, “but I bet she’s never jerked anyone off in their office, so I’d say she’s the one with standards.”

“I don’t have a _choice!_ ” Astoria said, stamping her foot and reminding him of an angry toddler. It was fun to grate on her nerves and get these reactions out of her, especially when he saw her at events like last night’s ball and was reminded of how stoic and composed she normally was. “She does, unless you’re so perverted that you blackmail her into giving up her freedom too.”

“Not much time left for that,” he said. “She’s due to retire at the end of the week, so I’d better make my move now if I want to get a piece of her wrinkled arse.”

“Better get right on that then, Potter,” she said. “Lucky for her that she’s old and wrinkly; if she were even partially attractive I’m sure you would’ve had her bent over this desk right away. I pity whatever witch gets stuck with you next.”

“Yeah,” he said thoughtfully. Astoria’s words were beginning to form into an idea in his head.

“As pleasant as this always is, Potter, I’ve given you Draco’s message _and_ dealt with your… _urges_ , so I really must be going now.” Astoria turned away from him and headed for the door, but he cut her off.

“Wait, Astoria.” She stopped walking because she had to, but she did not turn around or look at him.

“ _Potter_ ,” she hissed, “I swear, if you start pawing at my robes now—“

“That’s not it,” he said. “This’ll be quick. I promise.” She looked back over her shoulder at him and arched an eyebrow, silently telling him to get it over with. “I’ve decided on the favor I’d like to ask of Draco.”

**

“You’re going to accept, of course.”

“What?! You can’t be serious!” Astoria stared aghast at her husband. Harry had made it clear that he wasn’t going to use the vow to force her or Draco to grant him the favor he asked for. He was leaving it totally up to them to make the decision. She knew what her answer was. She probably wouldn’t have even brought it up if he hadn’t forced her to, but she’d been sure that Draco would laugh at the very idea anyway. How horribly wrong she’d been.

“I am quite serious,” Draco said. He took a sip of his water. “This is a fantastic opportunity for us.”

“An opportunity? How in the bloody hell is me working for Potter an _opportunity?!_ I’m the Lady Malfoy! I shouldn’t be working for anyone, much less Harry bloody Potter!”

“Calm yourself,” he snapped. “We’re in public.” Astoria took a deep breath to calm herself. He was right; they might have charms up to protect their privacy, but that was no excuse for her to lose her composure in the middle of a restaurant. “I’m surprised I need to explain to you why this is a good thing for us, since you claim to be a smart witch. Hell, it was your idea to approach Potter in the first place! The Lady Malfoy, having already sought out the famous Harry Potter to turn in dangerous artifacts from the family’s past, now goes to work for him in the Ministry? Those headlines are guaranteed to be even better than the one Skeeter provided today!” He was referring, of course, to the glowing article that had been on the front page of today’s Prophet, working the quotes Harry had “allowed” Rita to overhear into a major puff piece for the Malfoy redemption story.

“I get that,” she said, sighing. And she did; she’d seen that side of it the moment Harry had told her of the offer he wanted her to relay to Draco on his behalf. She’d known the positive press that would accompany it would appeal to him a great deal, which was the reason she’d been afraid to pass the message on. His immediate acceptance was still a surprise to her though.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Don’t you think people might snicker at you behind your back?” she said. “Having your wife working for Potter? What will the old families think?” This was what she’d been banking on as the thing that would turn Draco off to the deal. She’d believed him to be too proud to allow her to work (as in work an actual job, as opposed to the shady dealings she was involved with.) And working for _Potter?_ She knew how much he hated Harry, and was so sure that would be her saving grace.

“They can think whatever they want,” he said dismissively. “They’re not the ones who hold the power at the moment. The war is still fresh in people’s minds, and the sheep are still in love with Potter for stumbling his way into defeating the Dark Lord. Attaching ourselves to him in the public eye this closely will be the best sort of press we could ever hope to gain. That’s more than worth enduring the mockery of a few stubborn members of the old guard who can’t see that their own stock has fallen and their influence has been stripped.”

Astoria closed her eyes and sighed. What he was saying made perfect sense from his point of view, and if she’d been looking at it impartially she would probably even share his sentiment. If only he could understand why she was really so reluctant to spend eight hours a day in Potter’s presence. Not like that was a possibility though. If he ever found out the hold Potter had on her, she was finished. Obviously he’d be too disgusted to ever touch her again, but that would be the least of her worries. He would consider her compromised, and would swiftly go to the aurors with all of the documents that had her name and signature on them. Spending her days at Potter’s mercy was not a fate she wanted any part of, but it was far preferable to the ruin that awaited her if Draco learned of the vow or how he was making use of it.

“There is another positive as well,” Draco went on, seemingly oblivious to her internal conflict. “You won’t just be able to get us good publicity out of this. You’ll also be able to keep a close eye on Potter and the rest of the aurors, and make sure they don’t find anything that could hurt us.”

“You want me to spy on him?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “And what if he catches me, or notices something is amiss?”

“Potter?” Draco laughed and shook his head. “He’s a dunce, always has been. He’s not going to notice a thing.” Astoria said nothing, but she knew that Draco was underestimating Potter. She had too; that’s part of the reason she now found herself in her current predicament. “You can easily outsmart him and gather any information they might collect, and we can make sure we stay one step ahead of the Ministry.”

“One step ahead,” she said. “Right.” It felt more like she was trapped by a Devil’s Snare and unable to free herself.

“The old assistant’s supposed to retire at the end of the week?” Draco said. When she nodded, he smiled and rapped his fingers on the table. “Maybe we can slip her a little bonus to retire immediately so we can get you in there as soon as possible. This is going to be tremendous for us, and the sooner we can get you in there the better.”

\-- 

**Day 12 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

“I’ll really have to thank Draco for being so generous in getting you in here right away. He’s really made my life so much easier. Give him my thanks when you get home, won’t you?”

Astoria didn’t give Harry an affirmative response, but she was sure he wasn’t expecting one. It wasn’t exactly easy to speak when you had a ball gag in your mouth, especially when said ball bag was charmed to vibrate inside of her mouth at seemingly random intervals. But it would have been a struggle for her to speak even without the gag in her mouth considering just how hard he was fucking her. She’d barely even had a chance to have her first sip of coffee in the morning before he’d called her into his office, thrown her onto his desk, pulled her robes up and yanked her knickers down. There she’d remained for the past fifteen minutes or so, getting pounded across the desk of her new boss. He was really sticking it to her though. It had been four days since he’d actually been inside of her, since he’d fucked her in the loo of that restaurant like she was some common tramp. And apparently the two handjobs she’d been pressed into giving him since had not been enough to sate him, because he was thrusting his hips into her now like he was trying to make up for lost time. The loud slap of his pelvis smacking against her naked arse with every thrust sounded deafening to her ears.

Astoria had never felt so conflicted in her entire life. She hated Harry Potter, she truly did. She wished that he’d never caught her that day in muggle London, that he’d never put her under this vow and so thoroughly disrupted her life. But there was one thing she couldn’t deny. She hadn’t been able to deny it that first night, when Harry had used the magic of the vow to make her admit the truth aloud, and she hadn’t been able to deny it to herself since, no matter how hard she tried.

She liked Harry Potter’s cock.

She might have held only contempt for the wizard it was attached to, but it really was the biggest cock she’d ever had, and he knew how to use it. She loathed the humiliation he put her through, and she cursed him for it in her mind. But her body didn’t care about how she felt about Harry Potter. It cared only about how damn good it felt when he shoved that cock inside of her and fucked her, as hard as he could, the harder the better. She liked rough sex, but Draco only gave it to her when he was in the mood for it, which wasn’t nearly often enough for her liking. Proper pureblood ladies weren’t supposed to ask for such things, so she didn’t bother. There was no need to ask Potter though. He gave her that kind of fucking on a routine basis, whether she was in the mood for one or not.

It was getting more and more difficult for her to pretend that there wasn’t a part of her that enjoyed this. She’d been doing her best, but something about walking into this office today in her new role as his “assistant” had left her feeling utterly defeated. There was no escaping his hold on her now that she was stuck in this office with him day after day. But it wasn’t just her physical proximity to him that had her so down. It was the way that Draco all but shoved her into this mess too.

That wasn’t fair to him, she knew. He had no idea of the hold Potter had on her; he had no idea that she would be spending her days getting fucked in whatever sordid ways the supposed hero could come up with. But something about how enthusiastic he was to all but shove her into Harry’s office was sapping Astoria’s spirit like nothing else had been able to during these trying times.

What was the point in fighting anymore? She hated Harry, she didn’t want to be here, and if the vow broke she would flatly refuse to ever let him touch her again. But she _was_ here, and since she couldn’t refuse him anyway, what was the harm in allowing herself to enjoy the very real physical pleasure this bastard was capable of providing?

Even if she hated him, even if giving in felt like a betrayal of Draco (even more so than agreeing to this vow in the first place), Astoria was tired of rebelling against her fate. What was the point, anyway? He was going to fuck her regardless, and it was going to be happening far more frequently now that she was working under him. She would be cumming on his cock on a daily basis now. Maybe she didn’t like that fact, but she might as well accept it.

His cock continued to hammer into her for a few minutes longer, and rather than glaring up at him with her mouth gagged, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel. Whether intentionally or not, he was brushing against her g spot with his cock, so there was plenty there for her to enjoy. Her body shook and she moaned into her gag when his cock finally made her cum. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. How long had it been since she’d cum this hard? Had she _ever_ cum this hard? It felt oddly liberating in a way, to let go and enjoy the pleasure shooting through her body.

Harry’s orgasm came not long after hers. He kept his cock buried inside of her and filled her pussy with a steady stream of semen. She moaned louder into the gag, thanking Merlin that she was taking a potion and was at no risk of being impregnated. She sure as hell didn’t need to explain a black-haired son with green eyes nine months from now!

“Welcome to the working life, Astoria,” Harry said. “I look forward to having you work very, very closely with me.”

\--

**Day 14 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

“You’re feeling awfully responsive today, Astoria,” Harry said. “Not getting any from the husband lately?”

“Shut up, Potter,” she muttered. There was no real fire in it though. She barely even lifted her head off of the floor, and the glare in her eyes was half-hearted at best. Where had her venom gone? He was surprised to say it, but he was beginning to grow bored with fucking Draco’s hot wife.

The sex was still good, of course. She was hot, and he now had her at his disposal any time he got the itch during his work day. But there was something missing now. She’d become overly compliant over the past couple of days, ever since she’d first become his assistant. He knew she still didn’t like him, and she did insult him every now and again, but it felt like she was doing so more out of obligation. The words were there, but the fight was not. It was severely cutting into his enjoyment of fucking her.

He currently had her riding his cock in his chair, her arms bound behind her back while a toy vibrated inside of her arse. A few days ago she would have been cursing his name and glaring down at him while she moved her hips, but not now. Her body was committed; if anything she was fucking him more energetically than ever before. But the fight wasn’t there. She only talked to him when he directly insulted him, and even then she wasn’t nearly as combative as she’d been all the times he’d fucked her prior to her employment.

As good as her pussy felt around him while she rode his lap, and as excited as he’d normally be to watch her bare breasts bounce, he just couldn’t muster up the same level of excitement when she was being so easy to bend to his will. He’d even ripped the bra clean off of her, torn it to shreds and thrown it away in an attempt to get a reaction out of her, but she’d just given him a mild scolding and then continued right on with the fucking. There had been no real reaction from her the rest of the time, other than her quiet gasps as she sheathed his cock inside of her pussy and felt the toy vibrate in her arse.

“Enough,” he said. He stood up, making her squeak and latch onto him with her arms and legs. He unceremoniously deposited her right back down in the chair and bent down to reach for his boxers.

“Are you serious?” she asked, panting.

“Yes,” he said gruffly. “I’ve got work to do. And so do you, actually. Go get dressed and get back to work. You’re off the hook for now; it’s your lucky day.” She’d somehow managed to make sex boring, at least for him. And kinky sex at that! She should be proud of herself.

She certainly didn’t look like she _felt_ proud of herself though. She hung her head, and her hands hovered over her crotch as if she was itching to touch herself. He’d assumed she was close to orgasm based on the increased intensity of her bounces on his cock before he stopped her, but it was still a surprise to see her this dejected over being stopped before she could get herself off.

Hmm. This might be something he could work with.

**

“Cut that out, Astoria. I have a big meeting with the Romanians tomorrow. Stop that foolishness and let me rest.”

Astoria sighed in frustration as Draco physically pulled her hand away from his crotch. She’d been desperate to cum ever since Potter had selfishly stopped her that afternoon just before she could finish, and was hoping her husband would take care of that for her. No such luck.

In this situation, a half-blood or blood traitor might have slipped their hand into their own knickers and taken care of the problem herself. A muggle girl, heathens that they were, probably wouldn’t have even waited until they got home to do so, Astoria was sure. But she did not belong to any of those groups. She was a proud pureblood witch, and proud pureblood witches did not pleasure themselves. That was the wizard’s job. This was the lesson that had been drilled into Astoria since she’d first been taught about sex, and she was too proud to abandon those teachings now.

She rolled over onto her side, facing away from Draco, and wrapped her arms around her body. Sleep would not come easily.

\--

**Day 15 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

Harry had a specific purpose in mind when he called Astoria into his office that morning. It was time to test the hypothesis he’d formed the previous day.

He hadn’t even finished telling Astoria to get undressed before her work robes were halfway over her head, and he’d only just moved his hands to his own robes by the time she had unsnapped her bra and stepped out of her knickers.

“Someone’s awfully eager today,” he commented, pulling his boxers down his legs.

“Shut up and get this over with, Potter,” she said. She might be playing at a desire to get this out of the way so she could get on with her day, but the way she spread her legs and stuck her arse out at him while she bent over his desk sure seemed far less opposed to the pending fuck than she was letting on.

He gave her a few spanks before entering her, and she groaned with each one. But it didn’t seem to be enough for her.

“Quit screwing around and start fucking me, Potter!” she said. Then she cleared her throat and quickly expanded on her original sentence. “I have loads to do today. I can only assume that Dumbledore was a firstie at Hogwarts the last time your former assistant actually updated her organizational methods.”

Harry wasn’t fooled. This wasn’t merely the benign acceptance of the past few days; she was genuinely desperate to get fucked right now. And he would give it to her.

She grunted when he pressed his cock against her arse and shoved his hips forward, burying it inside of her. He threw himself into the buggering right away, roughly taking her arse from behind while she held onto the edge of his desk to steady herself. There was no pain in her voice, and not even a hint of reluctance.

“You’re a nasty little witch, aren’t you?” he asked. He brought his hand around between her legs, and as expected found her dripping. “You’re getting fucked up the arse by your boss, by a man you hate, but look at how wet you are! What would dear Draco say if he could get a look at you now?”

“Fuck off, Potter!” she gasped. “Just keep your mouth shut so we can get this over with!” Get this over with. Right.

His fingers began to stroke at her clit, and her reaction was immediate and powerful. She moaned louder than he’d ever heard, from her or any other woman, and one of her hands reached between her legs and rested on top of his. It mimicked the movements of his fingers as they toyed at her clit. He felt her hand squeeze his tightly, as if she was afraid he might pull it away and remove this sensation.

And she was right to be worried. It was obvious that she was close to her climax, and that was exactly what he’d been waiting for. The hand left her clit, his cock left her arse, and he stepped back from her.

“Where the fuck are you going?” she asked, whipping her head around to look at him over her shoulder. “Aren’t you man enough to finish the job anymore, Potter?”

“Yeah, seriously,” he said flippantly. “Believe it or not, I do have things I have to do around here. I can’t sit around buggering you all day, no matter how much you might like that.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” she muttered. “I seem to remember you could barely keep your hands off of me for more than five minutes during the weekend I was stuck at your house. But I guess I’ve worn you down after all, huh?”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” he said. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to goad him into getting back to work, into proving his point by fucking her hard until he (and she) came. And in so doing, the fire had returned to her voice. This was working out beautifully. “If you’re that needy, you could always just take care of the problem yourself.”

She muttered under her breath, and after he’d redressed and headed to the door, he turned back around to check on her. She was still naked and now on her knees on the floor, her head pressed against the side of the desk. As he watched, she lightly banged her head against it in frustration not once, not twice, but three times.

_Now we’re having fun._

\-- 

**Day 16 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

Harry was very pleased with himself when he left work that night. Astoria, he knew, was not. He’d left her high and dry once again, stopping right on the cusp of her orgasm as he fucked her on the couch in his office. She’d been furious, and looked very close to physically striking him. She hadn’t been able to say a single word though, because he’d silenced her before the sex began.

That wasn’t the only spell he’d performed on her though. Without her knowledge, he’d also mixed in a new one at the same time he restored her ability to speak. It was something he’d found while looking around in the Black Library the previous night. He’d been looking for more information on the vow to see if he could try and figure out why it hadn’t run out yet and when it might be expected to happen, but instead he’d discovered a unique spell that caught his eye.

Once cast, the spell would render the targeted witch physically unable to orgasm except for while being pleasured by the wizard who cast it on her. It had been designed centuries earlier as a method of enforcing betrothals and making sure the witch did not stray, but now Harry was using it for a different cause.

Astoria was frustrated, but she probably thought relief was coming. If she couldn’t get Draco to fuck her tonight, she also had tomorrow off of work. Harry was assuming that even Malfoy would find enough time to fuck his wife over the next day and a half. But while Draco would surely have a jolly old time shagging the woman Harry had morphed into his plaything, Astoria wouldn’t find the experience nearly as satisfying. No matter how hard or long Draco fucked her, and no matter how desperate she got, she would not be cumming. If she thought she was horny and in need of relief now, she was going to be positively coming apart at the seams by the time he saw her next.

Harry couldn’t wait. 

\--

**Day 18 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

“Ah, good morning, Astoria,” Harry said, grinning as he walked past her desk and turned left, opening the door to his office. She was up on her feet the moment she saw him, and followed right behind him as he entered his office. She slammed it shut behind her, locked the door and silenced the room, and glared at him.

“Something the matter, Mrs. Malfoy?” he asked, an innocent smile on his face. She matched the smile with a fierce glare. If looks could kill, he’d have been incinerated on the spot. His smile got wider. _This_ was more like it!

“What the _fuck_ did you do to me?” she hissed.

“I’m not sure I follow. As I’m sure you noticed, I just got here.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Potter! You _know_ what I’m talking about! What did you do to me before you left two days ago?!”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he said. Then he allowed his eyes to widen as if he’d just remembered what had happened. “Oh, are you talking about how I cut things short just before we could finish? Yeah, I’m sorry about that, but I had too many things to take care of. I hope that didn’t stop you from enjoying your day off?”

“It was fucking _torture_! I went home, and Draco’s day had gone so well that he was more than happy to sleep with me.”

“I fail to see how that’s a bad thing,” Harry said. “He’s your husband, right? Isn’t that kind of thing expected? Or have you decided that nothing else can measure up now that you’ve had my cock?”

“Fuck you!” she said. “We had sex for over an hour! Draco came, and then I sucked him until he got hard again, and he took me for a second time!”

“Sounds like you had a great night then,” Harry quipped.

“ _I couldn’t cum!_ ” she shouted. “ _Not even once!”_

“Hey, it’s not my fault if Draco’s not up to the task,” he said. “Maybe you should’ve married a wizard good enough to give you what you need.” She shook with rage, and his smile grew broader.

“The next day,” she spit out, ignoring his jab at Draco, ”I got so desperate that I touched myself!”

“What?!” Harry’s eyes widened and he gasped dramatically. “I thought respectable pureblood witches didn’t do that kind of thing!” He’d heard as much once; Ron had mentioned it in passing as an example of how silly the more traditional purebloods could be.

“ _They don’t!_ But you left me with no choice!”

“Well, that’s good for you then,” he said. “Draco couldn’t satisfy you, so you took care of it yourself. I’m happy for you.”

“It didn’t work!” she shouted, sounding quite agitated. He could see that her eyes looked bloodshot, which made him wonder whether she’d gotten any sleep over the past couple of nights. “No matter how much I touched myself, I couldn’t cum! I even tried using my wand to help, and I _still_ couldn’t cum!”

“Wow, that sounds rough,” he said. “Still, it was your first time. Maybe you just weren’t doing it right? You should try asking one of the muggleborn witches who work here, since they’ve got loads of experience at that kind of thing. I’m sure Hermione could give you some great tips.”

“ _Cut the shite!_ ” She stalked towards him and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. “What did you do to me?! Why can’t I cum?!”

“Oh, that?” He shrugged at her. “Just a little spell I cast on you before I left.”

“Well, cast the countercurse!” she demanded. “I need to cum, you bastard!”

“You _can_ cum,” he said matter-of-factly. “You just can’t make yourself cum, nor can anyone else other than the caster.”

She stared at him for a long moment, eyes blazing, chest heaving and mouth hanging open. Then her hands shot out and began to frantically tug at his robes. He stood still for about ten to twenty seconds, legitimately caught by surprise at just how forward she was being. Apparently he’d underestimated how needy she would be, having been denied the right to orgasm for days now.

“What are you doing?” he said. He batted her hands away and straightened out his robes. “We have work to do, you horny witch.”

“ _Potter—“_ she growled.

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?” He stepped away from her and picked up a pile of paperwork off of his desk, skimming through it quickly.

“ _Make me cum.”_ He put the parchment down and adjusted his glasses while he looked at her, allowing her to think he was considering it. Then he smiled and shook his head.

“Maybe later, if you’re a very good witch and you do your job,” he said. Ignoring her curse, he moved towards the door and held it open for her. “You’ll have to earn your rewards around here, Mrs. Malfoy.”

\--

**Day 20 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

“How are you feeling, Mrs. Malfoy? I hope that rope isn’t too tight.” Astoria rolled her eyes and held up her wrists, revealing how loosely the rope was tied around them.

“You’re losing your touch, Potter,” she said. “I could slip both of these off in a second if I wanted to.” She did a little curtsy to demonstrate that the second rope, tied around her waist, was similarly loose.

“I know you could,” he agreed, leaning back against his desk. But you won’t, because you’re trying to be a good witch, aren’t you? Good witches get rewarded, after all.”

“Spare me that rubbish,” she said angrily. “That’s what you’ve been saying for the last two days. I’ve done all the paperwork, set up the schedule with the list of all your meetings in a way that’s clear and easy for you to understand, and reorganized all of the documents in a way that would actually make sense to someone who was born after indoor plumbing was invented. I’ve jerked you off, sucked your cock, and you’ve dirtied every single one of my holes with your disgusting seed at least once. But have you let me cum, even a single time? No!”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s been very tough for you,” he said, nodding solemnly. He’d made sure that it was. It hadn’t been easy, satisfying his own urges while not allowing her to reach her own. The nature of the curse was such that he couldn’t actually prevent her from cumming so long as he was penetrating her in some way, so he’d had to be extremely careful to have his fun without letting her have hers. It had required some creativity, lots of stops and starts and pulling out to wank himself for a bit while her body, brought so close to the edge only to be denied, unwillingly cooled down. But he’d done it. He’d left her in a desperate state, and it had been fun. But now it was time to add a new twist to the game.

“How would you like to be allowed to orgasm?” he asked. She grunted and shook her head.

“I know this is another one of your tricks,” she said. “I’m going to go home tonight just as frustrated as I’ve been for the last six days. So go ahead and have your fun, you bastard. Just don’t feed me your shite about how ‘good witches get rewards’ anymore. I’ve had enough of it.”

Harry pulled out his wand and held it up in the air. “I swear on my magic that if Astoria Malfoy is able to perform the task I set for her, I shall perform whatever tasks we agree upon in return. So mote it be.”

Astoria’s eyes widened and she gasped as she realized the implications of what he’d just done. There was no backing out of this for him, no way for him to bring her to the brink of ecstasy and then pull back at the last minute. If she performed her assigned duty, he would be bound to honor his end of whatever agreement they reached.

“What’s the task?” she said breathlessly. He grinned, happy he had her attention.

“Once we reach an agreement, I’m going to magic that rope around your waist so it will gradually tighten up on its own. Eventually it will get short enough that it will pull you too far away to do your job, which is to suck me off until you make me cum. If you succeed, you win. If you don’t, you lose.”

“And what do I get if I win?” she asked. “You’ll fuck me? For real this time, until I can cum?”

“That’s up to you,” he said with a shrug. “If you win I will do two things. One, I will remove the curse and let you cum whenever and with whoever you want.” She gasped and stepped closer to the desk at that, already salivating at that prospect. “Two, I will give you an orgasm immediately afterwards. You can decide here and now how that’ll be done, as long as I agree to it.”

“Your mouth,” she said right away. “I’ve sucked your disgusting cock often enough; time I find out if you can use your mouth for anything other than petty insults.”

“You’re one to talk,” he said, smirking. “But fine. If you win, I’ll get you off with my mouth. Deal?”

“Deal.” She nodded, a fire in her eyes, and stared straight at his cock, covered as it was by his robes. He thought about teasing her right away by making her figure out how to get to his cock through his robes and boxers while her wrists were tied, but he did actually want to give her at least a fighting chance. He pulled the robes over his head, removed his boxers and held his wand up.

“Very well. Let the game begin.” He performed a counterclockwise motion with his wand, and the rope around her waist slowly magicked to life.

Astoria moved far faster than the rope. She was down on her knees in front of him in a flash, and immediately her mouth went to work. Her mouth was all she had available to her since her hands were tied, albeit loosely. He’d actually deliberately left a loophole; he hadn’t told her she had to keep the rope around her wrists on. She could’ve slipped out of them easily and had her hands available to help her in her blowjob, but she didn’t even try. Maybe she was too blinded by her own lust and desperation to get off to even think of a practical solution like that. That worked for him; not only was it amusing to watch her try and suck him with no hands, it was a sign of just how successful his teasing of her had been. She’d been reduced from a pureblood lady, married to a lord of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, to a mindless slut who was frantically sucking the cock of a man other than her lord and husband.

He had to give her credit, too; she was doing a damn good job of it. Her efforts to get him off did not in any way suffer because of her bound hands. She more than made up for it with the intensity with which she moved her mouth on him. She launched her head up and down his cock with a kind of manic sexual appetite that he’d never seen outside of a porno. But he knew, or at least strongly suspected, that the women in those videos were just putting on an act. What Astoria was doing, however, was no act. She wasn’t getting paid for this performance, other than in one receipt for some cunnilingus and her first orgasm in days. She was just that desperate to cum, and it showed in her performance. She bobbed her head all the way down on his cock, taking him deep down her throat, and once there she shook her head from side to side. She didn’t just do this once, either. She repeated it over and over and over again, moving faster every single time. She was like a witch possessed, fucking her own face on his cock and deepthroating him with a hunger and a determination that truthfully blew Harry away. He’d known she was desperate and would likely give this one hell of an effort, but he honestly hadn’t imagined she had this sort of sexual hunger within her. He wondered if even Draco realized how much of a tiger his wife could be when backed into a corner. She was pushing him very hard right from the beginning, and he really had to put a tight hold on his control to avoid cumming down her throat before the rope around her waist could become tight enough to make things interesting.

That truly was a struggle for Harry, especially when he watched her saliva spill out of her mouth and trickle down her chin, and he heard her gag and moan as her lips, tongue and throat all did their best to beat him into submission and earn her the right to her first orgasm in nearly a week. But it was a struggle he managed to see through, and the rope gradually got tighter and tighter around her waist. She became more and more desperate as she felt the proverbial noose tighten around her and recognized what it represented. She knew that she was doomed to at least one more frustrating day of not being able to cum under any circumstances unless she beat that rope, and the bobbing of her head, the slithering of her tongue, the sucking of her lips and the humming of her throat all contributed towards the race against both time and the rope.

The rope was winning though, with a big assist from Harry’s own inner strength. Astoria was determined to make him cum and stubborn to win this battle for the freedom for her sexual satisfaction, but Harry had years of stubbornness to fall back on. He held on despite the admittedly impressive oral assault she was putting him through, and try as she might, the rope had now grown so tight that it was beginning to pull on Astoria’s body. Less than a minute now, and she would be pulled too far away to keep blowing him any longer. Her time was almost up. For the most part Harry was pleased that he was going to win and Astoria’s sexual frustration would continue, but he wouldn’t deny feeling a tiny twinge of disappointment that she was going to fall short.

Astoria felt the tug of the rope, and she fought against it with all her might. While continuing to suck him, she began to squirm and try to free her body from the rope’s pull. Her lower body wasn’t accomplishing anything, but she did realize that the rope around her wrists hadn’t grown any tighter. That had been intentional on his part, a little bit of a game to see if she’d ever think to try it at any point. She easily slipped that rope off, and her hands joined in on the mad scramble to try and deal with the more important rope, the one that was coming perilously close to pulling her away from him. He was expecting those efforts to be in vain, but he had been underestimating her once again. To his shock, between the squirming of her body and the frantic pulling of her hands, she somehow managed to tug the rope away from her waist.

She couldn’t get it off of her body entirely though; it was too tight for that. All she was really accomplishing was moving it further up her body, which wasn’t really all that helpful to her. She still did it anyway though, doing whatever she could to try and buy herself more time. Harry reasoned that she was trying to get it all the way up and over her head, thereby freeing herself of its pull entirely. But this attempt failed though, and in the most dramatic way possible. She did succeed in working it over her breasts and up her chest, but when it reached her neck it suddenly got even tighter, clamping around her throat and cutting off her oxygen.

Harry’s eyes widened, and for the first time since he’d started gotten Astoria under his control and started playing with her he became legitimately worried for her. She might be a bitch that he was happily exploiting for his own pleasure, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to choke to death. His hand quickly reached down for the desk, feeling around for his wand. He picked it up and prepared to cancel the magic on the rope, which would cause it to fall harmlessly off of her. But then he realized a most curious thing.

Astoria hadn’t stopped sucking him off. Even with the rope around her neck, literally choking the life out of her, she continued to blow him.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, mostly to himself. Was she really that far out of it? Had she really been worked up to such an extreme that she was ignoring a legitimate danger to her health in the name of trying to make him cum and win herself an orgasm? Fuck, did she even realize how precarious a position she was in?

Her body must have realized it on some level, because she made no attempt to bob her head. She just suckled his cockhead with her lips and licked at it with her tongue, giving him pleasure even as her oxygen was rapidly being choked off. Harry knew he should stop the rope and let her breathe, but he couldn’t make his wand hand move. He was too transfixed on this scene to stop it. It was dangerous as fuck, but he also found it unbelievably erotic. He wasn’t sure what that said about him, but she was the one that was continuing to suck on his cock while she couldn’t even breathe, so he didn’t know what that said about her either. Maybe they were both pretty fucked up.

Harry kept a close watch on her, and when it was obvious that the lack of oxygen to her brain was reaching dangerous levels he acted swiftly. His wand hand was steady now, and a few seconds later the rope loosened and flopped to the ground like a puppet that had had its strings cut. Astoria pulled back and sucked in several deep lungfuls of air, and while she was gasping Harry’s cock erupted in her face. She stared up at him, gasping like a woman who had run the longest marathon of her life, as he shot rope after rope of cum across her face, with most of it hitting her square in the forehead.

“Well, that was something,” he said. He put his hand in her hair and rubbed the head of his cock against her cheek, smearing the last few drops of semen against her skin. “I could argue that you didn’t actually win. Not only did you fail to get me off before the rope got too tight for your body to handle, I didn’t actually finish while you were blowing me. I had to eliminate the rope before you choked yourself out, and then I came on your face, not in your mouth.”

Astoria shook her head quickly and tried to speak, but her throat was too raspy to make anything come out other than a discontented groan. He chuckled and patted her blonde head.

“Don’t worry,” he said gently. “Maybe I could say you lost on a technicality, but I _did_ cum from your blowjob, even if it didn’t happen until after my cock was out of your mouth. And besides, you tried so hard that you literally almost choked yourself unconscious. If any witch in the world has ever worked hard enough to prove she deserved an orgasm, it’s you.”

Her shoulders sagged in relief, and she eagerly moved down onto her back on the floor and spread her legs. He chuckled and shook his head.

“I think you’ve probably earned a little bit more comfort than the floor this time,” he said. With a wave of his wand, he conjured a bed underneath her. She stretched her arms and legs out, looking thoroughly exhausted, not that he could blame her. He climbed onto the bed as well, and she kept her legs spread wide open in invitation for him. Harry was happy to accept said invitation.

He hadn’t explored it during any of their numerous sexual encounters prior to that moment, since he’d been too busy dominating the hell out of her, but he liked eating pussy. Ginny hadn’t really been a fan of it for whatever reason, but he’d studied the art extensively. Now it was time to use those lessons on Astoria.

Harry got down on his belly between her legs and began to lick at her. He spread her with his fingers and lapped at her pussy, which was dripping with arousal. He had never seen a woman this wet in his life. It just went to show how worked up she was, how desperate she was to finally cum, and how nothing, not even nearly choking herself to the point of unconsciousness, was going to dampen her arousal now.

She was desperate for relief, and he didn’t make her wait for it. He dove in and ate her out with gusto, using his tongue like a weapon on her clit, rubbing her pussy lips with his fingers and also dipping in to finger her. This wasn’t going to be a long session with a slow buildup to a dramatic, powerful crescendo. There was no teasing or gradual ramping up of sensation. He just threw it all at Astoria right from the beginning, eating her out like he was the one under a time limit, like he was bound to make her cum as quickly as possible to secure his own sexual satisfaction.

He didn’t hear a peep out of Astoria, so she was either keeping herself quiet or simply didn’t have enough of her voice back to be heard. He didn’t need to wonder about whether his oral technique was working though, because her body answered that question beyond any doubt. Her hips wiggled on the bed, her hips humped up against his face, and her hands held his hair and tried to push him deeper against her. It was the first time he’d given her anywhere near this level of control over his body. Even when she rode him, it was at his behest and he was still very much dominating the action. He would allow it though, at least this time. He liked how much she was throwing herself into this and embracing the pleasure he was giving her. He could throw it back into her face later with no problem.

Besides, he felt plenty powerful in this position. He knew some blokes felt like they were being weak and submissive if they went down on a girl, but they were bloody idiots. She might not be tied up anymore, and it might be her getting the pleasure instead of him for a change, but he was still running things here. It was him who had called the shots, and it was his tongue, his lips and his fingers that were making Astoria writhe around on the bed in a way that he’d never seen from her. He wouldn’t be surprised if no one had ever seen her like this, her husband included.

When Astoria came, she came hard. It was like she was releasing almost a week’s worth of pent up sexual gratification in this one orgasm, and it shook her body to its core. She grabbed onto his hair _hard_ , her hips bucked wildly against his face, and she squirted against his face and into his mouth. He greedily swallowed it, and kept licking her. Even when her orgasm died down, still he licked, rubbed and fingered her. He kept going so long that she went from orgasm into another. The second didn’t seem any less intense than the first, either in the way it made her body quiver or in the amount of fluid she squirted against his face. Still he kept going, using his mouth and his fingers on her until she finally had enough. 

“Errrrgghhhh,” she said eloquently, her voice scratchy. He got the point though, especially since her hands were now trying to pull his head away from her crotch rather than attempting to keep him there. He stopped licking her and pulled his head away from her at last. He sat up on his knees and peered down at her, admiring his handiwork.

Her face was flushed and still covered with his cum, her chest heaved, her mouth hung open, and she stared up at the ceiling blankly. Being granted release after six days without had been overwhelming enough for her frazzled mind, but having it almost immediately followed with a second orgasm had broken her altogether. She was going to be useless for a little bit, at least until she’d had some time to recover. It was a good thing today was a pretty light day for him, light enough that he could afford to go without an assistant for the next hour or so. He cast some cleaning charms on himself and put his clothes back on.

“I’m a man of my word,” he said, standing over her dazed form. He cast the countercurse on her, now freeing her to once again be able to orgasm without needing his help. He’d had his fun, but she’d earned that privilege back. He would just have to find new ways to keep things interesting around the office, which was half the fun anyway.

He couldn’t tell if Astoria knew that he’d actually cast the curse, because she didn’t react. It was more accurate to say that she couldn’t react though. She continued to stare vacantly at the ceiling, and the steady rise and fall of her chest was the only real sign of her body functioning at the moment.

“You have about forty minutes until that conjured bed is going to disappear,” he said, hovering over her and standing so her eyes looked up at his face. “Take that time to recover from your little ordeal; we’ll just call it a very early lunch break. But after that, be ready to get back to work.” He smirked down at her. “The job won’t be getting any easier, Mrs. Malfoy. You’ll have to work hard for whatever you get around here.”

**

Harry made a return trip to the Black Library after getting home from work. The fun orgasm denial curse had distracted him the last time he tried, but after today he knew he needed to look into the issue again. After giving Astoria time to pull herself out of her sexual daze, he’d tested her out to see whether or not the vow was still binding her. He hadn’t pushed too hard; she’d earned a rest after her little incident with the rope. He’d stuck with little things, like having her pull up her robes and flash her knicker-clad ass at him while Kingsley’s back was turned during a meeting, and making her truthfully answer some embarrassing questions about her childhood. His efforts had confirmed that the vow was still in effect, and magic was still compelling her to follow his orders.

Based on the reading he’d done, he would have assumed the sexual frustration of the last week, capped off by her near-asphyxiation, would have been enough to pay off whatever debt she owed. Unless her crimes were far more serious than he suspected, but that seemed unlikely. She was a selfish bitch and she had her hands in some very illegal things for sure, but she didn’t strike him as a killer or a torturer. She struck him as the type that would consider such acts barbaric and beneath her. She was much like her mother-in-law in that way. Both of the Malfoy women looked down their noses at those they considered beneath them (which was pretty much everyone) and saw no problem with skirting or outright breaking the law if it increased their wealth or social standing, but Harry had watched Narcissa closely during Lucius’ trial. Her repulsion when the acts of torture and murder that the Death Eaters engaged in were outlined had not been feigned. She was a snooty bitch, but she had no taste for the true dark arts. Harry believed Astoria to be much the same.

Then he made it to a very intriguing passage in one of the old dusty books in the Black Library, one that seemed to present an answer that he found informative, satisfying and hilarious all at the same time.

_The debt shall only be worked off whilst the guilty witch or wizard receives no personal satisfaction or feeling of accomplishment for the tasks which they are completing. Anything that could be construed as a reward or a boon for the guilty party shall not be recognized by magic as an appropriate apology for the deeds for which they are being punished. As such, if the guilty witch or wizard comes to accept or even enjoy the tasks they are assigned, they could find themselves under the vow’s hold indefinitely._

“Well now,” he said, reading and then rereading the passage to make sure he understood it correctly. “This is very interesting.” He remained convinced that with everything he’d subjected her to, Astoria would have been freed by now if she had been looking at all of this as a punishment, as something she dreaded. But now he had his answer, and it was an interesting one indeed. 

The book further stipulated that it was more about the mind than the body. Even if the guilty person felt some level of pleasant physical sensation from the act, that would only go so far to dilute the effectiveness of any given task as long as their mind remained firm that this was something abhorrent, something that they hated and did not want. Astoria _did_ hate being under his control, he still believed that. She was a proud woman, and she hated being at his mercy. She hated being treated like his plaything, and she hated the way he humiliated her and insulted her and her husband. That wasn’t an act.

She didn’t like him, and she didn’t like the power he held over her. But she did like being fucked by him, and she was starting to accept that. He wondered how she would feel if she knew that her mind’s acceptance and acknowledgment of the pleasure she got from being fucked by him was lengthening the time she would have to spend under the vow’s hold, possibly indefinitely.

It would be great fun, to share that fact with her and watch how she processed it. She would be horrified and ashamed of herself, he knew. She would do her best to start convincing herself that she hated every second she spent with him, even the very real physical pleasure he was giving her. But could she pull it off, or would her mind be unable to pretend that it didn’t want the ecstasy?

On the other hand, maybe it would be best if he kept this information to himself. Watching her succumb to the pleasure and begrudgingly accept her fate, and unknowingly increasing the time she would spend at his mercy in the process, would be a different sort of fun for him. He wouldn’t be able to rub it in her face, like he would if she tried and failed to control how she reacted to the physical pleasure. It would be a more private form of entertainment, one he would have to enjoy in silence, but perhaps it was the better choice.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet. Maybe he would tell her, and maybe he wouldn’t. Either way, he intended to keep her at his disposal for as long as he possibly could. If her body was becoming reluctantly accepting of what he was doing to it, he was quickly becoming addicted to teasing her and using her beautiful body however he wished.

If he told her the truth, he would become even more persistent and even more focused on making sure he drew as much pleasure and as many orgasms out of her as he could. He would find all of her weaknesses and ruthlessly exploit them to his benefit, just as he’d done with the orgasm denial. And if he kept the secret hidden, he would sit back and watch as she fell further under his spell. Either way, he was going to have lots of fun with Astoria Malfoy as his assistant and his personal plaything. She would be livening up the oftentimes boring days he spent at work in the Ministry for quite some time to come.

“I hope you get plenty of rest tonight, Lady Malfoy,” he said to himself. He closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. “Tomorrow’s a new day, with all sorts of interesting possibilities.” 


	4. The First 30 Days, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry implements a system of punishment and rewards when Astoria’s mouth causes trouble around the office.
> 
> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

**Day 21 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

Harry was in an unusually chipper mood as he entered work for the morning, still pleased and amused with his little discovery in the Black library the previous night. Learning that Astoria was failing to work off her debt because she was enjoying herself too much had him smiling even as he walked into the break room and fetched himself some coffee. Tonks was already in, sitting down at one of the tables and looking bleary-eyed as she sipped at her own cup. She could have made herself look as peppy and energetic as she wanted with her metamorphmagus powers, so the fact that she wasn’t putting in that minimal amount of effort told him she must be having a rougher morning than usual.

“Morning, boss,” he said, injecting a far higher level of cheer into his voice than usual solely because he knew it would annoy her. She was not a morning person, and it showed in how she glowered at him. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Tonks,” he said. “It’s another great day! Turn that frown upside down! Wait, just to be clear, that’s just an expression. You don’t really need to physically flip your lips around, even though I’m sure you could.”

“Ugh. Leave the jokes to people who are actually funny, Harry,” she said sullenly before chugging down the rest of her coffee and flinging the cup into the wastebasket. Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders, already pleased. All he’d really wanted to do was get under her skin, and he’d succeeded. Tonks had been his mentor when he first enrolled in the aurors and they’d developed a close, genuine friendship, but the nature of that friendship frequently revolved around taking the mickey out of each other. She usually did a much better job of that than he did, so he wasn’t going to pass up this chance to be the one doing the goading.

“So seriously, what’s got you down?” he asked. “Did that lead on the black market potions case come up empty? Or no, don’t tell me Dawlish botched another interrogation?”

“Not this time.” Tonks sighed and shook her head. “It’s actually your new assistant that’s got me wanting to pull my hair out at the moment.” Her hair flashed from brown to a fiery red, and unlike the signature Weasley red hair, Tonks’ legitimately looked like it was burning. She really was mad then.

“Astoria? What’d she do? Is she bugging you?” He couldn’t recall Astoria ever even mentioning Tonks to him.

“Not me, no,” Tonks said. “She’s never said a word to me; she’s too smart for that. I actually have a position of power, and she respects power. But that doesn’t stop her from being rude and dismissive towards anyone she deems beneath her, which is a hell of a lot of people.”

“What?” Harry could feel his good mood fading quickly now. Astoria being a rude and arrogant person wasn’t news to him, but he’d never witnessed her behaving that way towards anyone in the office. “What has she done?”

“Several people who work in the building, generally lower level employees, have been complaining about run-ins with her,” Tonks explained. “They say she’s been rude to them and treated them like they’re beneath her notice. But honestly, sad as it is to say, they’re used to that. She isn’t the first member of an old, rich pureblood family to walk around this building thinking they’re the center of the universe, and she won’t be the last. If that’s all there was to it, I doubt the other divisions heads would have even passed the complaints on to me. That rubbish is still far more common than it should be around here, even if things are slowly getting better.”

“Then why did they?” Harry asked, afraid he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“There’ve also been multiple complaints about her casually throwing around certain disrespectful words. You know the ones; they’re the same ones people like her always use when they want to insult muggleborn or half-blood wizards.”

“I see.” Harry turned away from the countertop, his morning coffee forgotten. “Why is this the first I’m hearing about this? Is this the Malfoy name at work again? Are people scared to speak out against her because she’s Draco’s wife?”

“No. It’s actually _you_ they’re afraid of,” Tonks stated.

“ _What?_ ” Harry couldn’t believe his ears. “ _Me?_ Why would anyone not want to tell me about it? I’ve never believed in that garbage in my life! I’m a half-blood, and my best friend is muggleborn!”

“Sure, and everybody knows that,” Tonks said. “But they also see your name attached alongside a favorable quote in Malfoy puff pieces in the Prophet, and they see that you brought her in as your assistant. Even if no one thinks you yourself condone the things she’s saying, they’re afraid that you’ve either been blinded by Malfoy’s gold or you’ve fallen for his reformed act. They think you might not react well if these reports got back to you, that you might refuse to believe it, and no one wants to be on your bad side. That’s also why it took so long for them to make it to my desk. And even now, the other heads asked me to handle it, to talk to her privately and try and cut this off without you ever knowing about it.” 

“Would you have done that?” he asked, frowning. Tonks scoffed and shook her head.

“Of course not,” she said, rolling her eyes as if he’d asked something ridiculous. “I was going to bring it up with you as soon as I had some downtime today. I know you better than that. I know you’re not stupid enough to buy into Draco’s act, and I knew you’d take this seriously. I’m still not really clear on _why_ you made Astoria Malfoy your assistant, but I’m trusting your judgment on that. Just take care of this before it gets any worse, yeah? It’s making you look bad, and it’s making the entire department look bad.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, nodding his head sharply. “I’ll take care of it.”

**

“In my office,” Harry grunted the moment Astoria stepped through the door. He turned on his heel and marched into his office without another word, leaving her to drop her things on her desk in a hurry and rush in after him. As soon as Astoria was inside the office he waved his wand at the door, and it slammed shut and then locked itself. She jumped at the force with which the door closed behind her.

“What the hell was that?” she asked. “I could’ve just closed the damn thing behind me, you know.”

“Shut up,” he snapped, not in the mood to deal with her attitude right now.

“Well good morning to you too, Potter,” she said sarcastically. “My night was great, thanks for asking. How was yours?”

“My night was just fine. My morning, however, is going horribly.”

“Oh, is that so? I’m sorry to hear that,” she said, smiling innocently. “Would you like me to get down on my knees and suck your cock, since taking advantage of my vow is the only way you can actually get any action? Will that make you feel better?”

“No it won’t. I had a very unpleasant conversation with my boss today, and you were the cause.”

“And what exactly would Head Auror Tonks have to say about me?” she asked, cocking one eyebrow at him. She sounded genuinely surprised. “I’ve been nothing but courteous to her, as befits her station. She may be a half-blood and the daughter of a blood traitor, but she’s still the head auror. I’ve shown her the respect she’s earned.”

Harry sighed and pinched his nose in frustration at how she’d so casually insulted Tonks without even really meaning to, using half-blood in a derogatory way while also calling her a blood traitor. He had his work cut out for him. “You’ve shown _her_ respect, yes, at least to her face. But according to what some of the other department heads have reported to her, you haven’t extended the same courtesy to everyone who works here.”

“Respect is earned, Potter,” she said, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. “If anyone here is unhappy with the way I’ve spoken to them, they should try to do a better job so they can rise up the ranks here at the Ministry. They can’t help how they were born, but they can at least improve their professional standing.”

“There it is, right there.” He snapped his fingers and paced over to his desk. “You can’t go around casually insulting people like that, and you sure as hell can’t use any slurs in this workplace! You’re making both me and the entire auror department look bad, and you’re making people uncomfortable!”

“A blood traitor is a blood traitor, Potter,” she said. “And a mudb—“ she snapped her mouth shut before she could finish the word, remembering that he’d threatened a severe punishment if she ever uttered that word around him again.

“Yes?” he said, narrowing his eyes at her. “What were you about to say? _Finish your thought_.”

She didn’t want to, but the magic of the vow was leaving her no choice but to give her honest thought. “A mudblood is a mudblood.”

“Right. That’s what I thought.” He nodded and stared her down, letting her see just how angry he was. She took the hint and averted her eyes, not wanting to draw his ire.

“You warned me not to say that word in front of you again, and I haven’t,” she said stubbornly. “Not until now anyway, when you forced me to.”

“That doesn’t mean you should go around slinging it at the people you work with!” He resisted the urge to throw her down on the desk and work out his anger with a rough fuck. He had a point to make, and ground rules to establish. “God, you pureblood bigots continue to amaze me with your lack of common sense! Even if you’re a bigoted piece of rubbish who looks down on people because they can’t trace their magical lineage back for centuries, you should still know better than to spout that nonsense in public!”

“Fine, fine.” She sighed and looked down at her fingernails, showing just how unbothered she was by this and how little she cared about the point he was trying to make. “Just go ahead and order me not to use those words here in the workplace. That way the vow will prevent me from saying anything you don’t like, the poor babies won’t get their delicate feelings hurt, and we can go back to our normal routine of you using my body for your own sexual gratification like the slimy pervert you are.”

“No.” He shook his head firmly. “That won’t solve the problem. Maybe it would keep you from saying the words, but it wouldn’t improve your attitude any. You’d still be just as rude and abrasive as you are now. The magic might keep you from using the words you want to use, but it wouldn’t make you any easier for your coworkers to get along with.”

“Then what are you going to do?” she asked. “Want me to change my entire personality to fit your standards, Potter? Sorry, but there’s no spell for that. Unless you want to put me under the imperius I guess, but you’d better believe I could get you in all sorts of trouble if you did that.”

“No, I’m not going to take control of your mind. I’m just going to reeducate you.” He picked up a piece of parchment from his desk and held it out to her.

“So you’re a professor now too, huh? Is there anything golden boy Potter _can’t_ do, other than find a woman willing to fuck him?” Astoria took the parchment from him and began to look it over.

“Not a professor, no,” he said. “I’d think of myself more as a disciplinarian.”

“What the hell is this?” she demanded. She looked up from the parchment and stared at Harry, waiting for the explanation.

“Those are the consequences you’ll face every time you use the words mudblood or blood traitor, or half-blood if used in a derogatory way,” he said. “I’ve charmed both that parchment in your hands and a matching one on my desk, and the moment you touched it the magic activated. Any time you use any of those words it will be recorded on the connected piece of parchment I’ve got here on my desk. It’ll record the word, and the time and location in which you said it. Before you leave at the end of each day, I’ll tally your total for the day so we can determine how severe your punishment is.”

“This is outrageous!” she shouted. “You even put my home on here!”

“Yes I did,” he agreed. “I gave you a lesser punishment for using those words in your own home. I thought you’d be happy about that.”

“Happy? _Happy?_ Why in the _hell_ would I be happy about you trying to control what I say _in the privacy of my own house?!_ ”

“Be thankful I didn’t make the punishment worse,” he said, unmoved by her complaint. “If I’m going to cure you of your rotten behavior, I need to change how you think. I need you to remove those words from your vocabulary entirely, and I can’t do that if you’re free to go home and use all the slurs you want with only Draco and your house elves around to hear you.”

Astoria seethed and stared down at the parchment in her hands as if she wanted to burn it to ash, but she knew it would do no good. She just stood there in mute rage and looked at the list of punishments laid out in front of her.

**In Malfoy Manor - 10 Spanks, Hand**

**In Black Manor - 15 Spanks, Hand**

**In Public (No one hears it) - 10 Strokes, Paddle**

**In Public (Someone overhears) - 20 Strokes, Paddle**

**In Public (Directly to someone) - 30 Strokes, Paddle**

“We’ll start fresh starting right now, so anything you’ve said today up until now won’t count against you,” he said. “But from this point forward there will be consequences if you use any of your bigoted slurs.”

“All I see on here are punishments,” she said a few moments later, after she’d composed herself somewhat. “What kind of system doesn’t offer rewards for good behavior too?”

“Ah, thanks for reminding me. I’ve covered that too. Here you go.” He tossed a second piece of parchment at her, and she looked it over critically. Rather than listing punishments, this one listed ways that her total could be decreased.

** Minor information (small lead that pans out/enhances an investigation): **

**10 Spanks (Hand) subtracted from total. If total is already at zero, you get to decide where I finish when I fuck you at the end of the day.**

** Solid Information (information that is completely new/has a notable impact on an investigation): **

**Anywhere from 15 Spanks (Hand) to 10 Strokes (Paddle) subtracted from total, at your discretion. If total is already at zero, you get a degree of choice in how and where you get fucked at the end of the day.**

** High-quality information:  **

**20+ Paddle Strokes subtracted from total. What constitutes high-quality information is subjective and up to my discretion. If total is already at zero, you have complete control over what occurs sexually at the end of the day, whether that be nothing at all or a sexual encounter where it is me at your mercy.**

“That’s it?” she said, shaking her head. “The best reward I can get is getting to go home at the end of the day without you sticking your half-blood cock inside of me?” Both her original parchment and the corresponding one on his desk glowed for a second, and the time and location appeared alongside the word ‘half-blood’ and the tally ’30 strokes, paddle.’” Astoria gasped and then looked back and forth between Harry and the parchment in her hands.

“Well, you won’t be earning that reward today since you’ve already started on your tally,” he said, smirking at her as she squirmed. “But yes, on a day where you both accumulate zero penalties and provide what I consider high quality information, you’ll be able to keep your clothes on and simply go home at the end of the day if that’s what you choose.”

“As if I’d ever choose a different option!” She sounded convincing enough, but based on what he’d learned in the library last night he didn’t buy it. “But what kind of information are we talking about here? I hope you aren’t actually thinking I’m going to give you incriminating evidence that could link to me or Draco just to avoid being paddled.”

“Of course not,” he said. “But if you’re half as connected as I think you are, I’m sure you can come up with some information that wouldn’t tie back to either of you. Maybe something that isn’t connected to either of you, or maybe even a rival, I don’t know. That’s up to you to figure out. But if you do, and if you can clean up your mouth at the same time, you might find yourself holding the power for a few hours one of these days.” Personally he doubted that would be coming any time soon, if ever, but maybe she’d prove him wrong. It wouldn’t be today though; she’d already accumulated 30 swats with the paddle before she’d even sat down at her desk. Astoria was stewing, and she glared down at the parchment which now showed the first thirty swats she’d earned, due at the end of the day.

“Oh, and before you get any bright ideas, if you destroy, lose or try to tinker with your parchment in any way, I’ll be instantly alerted through mine, and you’ll earn yourself one hundred swats a day for an entire week, after which she’d just start over again.” Astoria deflated and tucked the parchment into the pocket of her work robes. “Let’s get to work, Mrs. Malfoy. Try not to insult anyone else today, unless you want a very red and sore arse when you go home tonight.”

**

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

Astoria closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry out as the paddle struck her bottom again and again. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

She did indeed have a very red and sore arse by this point. She’d tried her best to watch her words for the rest of the day after her gaffe in Harry’s office that started her off with thirty swats from the paddle right away, but had reflexively muttered under her breath after a particularly dim-witted new half-blood auror recruit had completely botched his report to the point that she and several other assistants had been called in to clean up his mess. It had been quiet enough that neither he nor anyone else had heard it, but that didn’t stop Potter’s accursed parchment from adding ten more strokes of the paddle to her total.

Potter had called her into his office right at 5:00 pm and ordered her to take off her robes and pull her knickers down, and had proceeded to bend her over his desk and go to town on her with the paddle. He was currently on the 35th out of what would be 40 paddle shots she was due, and she had held up remarkably well in her opinion. Sitting down tomorrow would probably be hell, but at least he hadn’t made her scream or beg.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

She let her head slump on the desk as the final smack from the paddle landed on her sore arse, but she was foolish to think it was all over. The spanking might have been finished, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still going to fuck her. She was painfully reminded of that inevitability when he put his hands on her hips and stuck his cock in her arse.

His hips thumping against her abused bum cheeks brought more pain on top of the usual challenge that he always presented every time he buggered her, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had no control over any of this. He could fuck her however he wanted, and when he was done he could cum wherever he wanted. Maybe he’d shoot it in her arse, or maybe he’d smear her pretty face with his sticky seed. She couldn’t do anything about it.

He’d given her the power to do so though. If she could beat him at this little game he’d set up, she could have more control over this in the future, over where he came, how he fucked her or if he even fucked her at all. She was going to have to work at it, and it wouldn’t be easy, but she was going to seize this opportunity and reclaim some of the power Potter had taken from her.

But first, she was going to have to take a load of his semen up her arse.

\--

**Day 24 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

Astoria Malfoy felt powerful.

Maybe that was a strange feeling to have whilst kneeling on the floor of your boss’s office and sucking his cock, but she had been able to refuse anal today and give her poor bum a break, and she had her hands free and unbound. She was in control of this blowjob, and at the end he was going to cum where _she_ wanted him to. She would take what she could get.

There had been a couple of minor slipups early on after Potter had put his little punishment and reward system in place, but the past couple of days had gone well. Yesterday had been her first without even a single spank, though admittedly she’d gotten out of that by turning in a minor “wand man” of no importance who had worked as a hired wand for some operations that she had heard about but had no ties to. Today had gone even better though, because she hadn’t earned a single spank _and_ she’d earned a good bit of control over the customary end of day sex by providing information on a more substantial underground operation. She’d been hoping he would consider it significant enough to grant her complete control over what happened, but he hadn’t deemed it important enough for that. Maybe someday.

As it was, she was feeling smugger than any assistant probably ever had while on her knees and sucking her boss’s cock. She was able to pull her mouth off of him before he finished, and when he came she aimed him so his semen landed harmlessly into a tissue she placed over his cockhead.

“See you tomorrow, boss,” she said. For the first time since she’d started working as Harry Potter’s assistant, she’d kept her robes on the entire day.

\--

**Day 27 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

Astoria wanted to scream. What she really wanted was to walk up to the next person that she saw and punch them in the face. Today had not been her day.

First she’d unthinkingly used the word mudblood during a brief (as in no longer than a minute) chat with Draco that morning, which earned her ten hand spanks before she’d even left her house. Then she hadn’t even been at work for an hour when Dawlish’s idiot half-blood assistant screwed up the filing from the recent auror raid of a werewolf den, and Astoria had muttered about half-bloods and their incompetence. She’d thought she’d been quiet enough not to be overheard, but she caught Proudfoot’s assistant giving her a wary look and thus had not been surprised when her little comment added twenty paddle smacks to her tally instead of just ten. She’d held her tongue for the rest of the day, but it hadn’t been easy. She swore that the world, and everyone in it, was out to get her today. She didn’t fancy adding any more punishment to the total she’d already accrued, but she could feel her control teetering right on the edge.

She rounded a corner, and was suddenly knocked backwards in a head-on collision with another person. She lost her balance and fell onto her arse right in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh! Sorry!” Hermione Granger hadn’t fallen off of her feet, which didn’t seem fair at all. “Oh no, I spilled my coffee on your robes too! Here, let me clean that up for you.”

Astoria looked down at her prim work robes, which she had purchased new when she found herself reporting to work as Harry’s assistant. They were now dripping with coffee. The robes had protected her skin from burning, but now they’d been soiled by stupid Granger and her stupid coffee. What good was a cleaning charm going to do? She could clean the robes, but she could never erase this image from people’s minds. Everyone in this hallway had now seen her, the Lady Malfoy, knocked onto her arse and covered with coffee. This was a fitting end to a shitty day, and it made her see red.

“Watch where you’re going, you stupid bint!” she shouted. Hermione froze, her wand in hand, and watched with wide eyes as Astoria got to her feet. “You were so stupid at Hogwarts, always walking around with your nose buried in a book and too busy to look at the world around you, and you haven’t learned a thing since! How about you pull your head out of your arse so you stop getting in the way of proper wizards, you filthy mudblood!”

You could have heard a pin drop in that crowded hallway after Astoria’s tirade died down. Hermione Granger stood as still as she’d looked when she was petrified by a basilisk in her second year at Hogwarts, and everyone else in the hallway looked just as shocked as the war hero. A few of them had dealt with Astoria’s rudeness already, and more had heard about it, but no one had seen anything quite like this.

The first sign of movement from Hermione came when her brown eyes flicked to look at something over Astoria’s shoulder, and the next moment Astoria felt a hand come down none too gently on her shoulder from behind. She was just about to spin around and tell whoever this was off too, but then the owner of the hand spoke.

“ _My office,_ ” Potter said. He sounded angrier than she’d ever heard him, and what she saw on his face when she looked over her shoulder was no more encouraging. His green eyes blazed with a fire that made her shiver involuntarily. “ _Now._ ”

**

“Take your robes off. We’re handling your punishment right now.”

“What?” Astoria shook her head quickly, looking frightened, though the vow saw her pulling at her robes even as she tried to argue her way out of it. “No, there’s still hours until the day’s over. I have time to try and work some of those spanks off!”

Harry didn’t see how that would matter; considering what she’d said and how many people had heard her say it, what difference would taking away twenty or thirty spanks make? But he didn’t care either way. “After everything I said to you about how bad you were making both me and the auror department in general look, you went and did _that_. You cursed out a war hero, who also happens to be _my best friend_ , in the middle of a crowded hallway.”

“She soiled my robes!” Astoria whined. Said robes were now over her head, and she folded them up and placed them on a nearby chair. Only her panties were left now.

“Yes, and she apologized for it and was just about to clean them for you,” he said, in no mood to listen to her self-centered whining. “Any normal person would have understood that it was an accident, shrugged their shoulders and moved on with their day. Instead you called Hermione _fucking_ Granger, the most famous and popular muggleborn in England today, a mudblood. And you did it in front of, what, a dozen people? No, we’re not putting this off until 5. Behavior like this needs to be addressed right away. Now take your panties off and bend over the desk.”

Taking her underwear off and exposing herself to his punishment was the last thing Astoria wanted to do, but it wasn’t like she had a choice. He stared at her arse for a moment. It looked pale and unmarred at the moment, reminding him that until today she’d actually been doing a better job recently. How quickly that had changed. Her bum was going to be sorer than it had ever been by the time his punishment was through.

He still had some hand spanks to take care of from what he’d assumed had been a slip of the tongue while talking with Draco before she came in, but he was in no mood to take it easy on her right now, not after what she’d done. He went straight for the paddle, but only after casting a spell to bind her wrists to the other side of the desk. She could squirm all she liked, but she wouldn’t be going anywhere until her paddling was through.

“After every spank, you will say ‘thank you, sir,” he said. He rubbed the paddle across her bare cheeks. “Is that understood?” The vow would have forced her to comply anyway, but he wanted to remind her who held all of the power here. She nodded her head, which was enough of an answer for him. He pulled the paddle back and took his first swing.

She gasped when the paddle swatted her pale left arse cheek for the first in a long string of hard spanks to come. “Thank you, sir.” 

He thought about drawing it out and making her think about it, but he had so many spanks to get through that it seemed like a waste of time. So he swung the paddle again and again, taking out all of the anger she’d just caused by harshly paddling both of her cheeks without pause. He was relentless in how he swung the paddle, turning her pale flesh bright red in no time at all. And still he went on, delivering spank after spank after spank while Astoria could do nothing but groan and whimper across the desk, in between the thank yous she was forced to give after every spank. Those thanks had gotten more ragged as the paddling continued and he wore her ass out. Usually she tried to restrain her reaction to this, but he wasn’t giving her the chance today. She was going to remember this punishment for a long time to come, and hopefully she’d learn from it.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Oww, _fuck_! Th-thank you, sir!” She was sobbing by the time he’d finally reached the end of the tally of paddle strokes she’d earned for the day, and he couldn’t blame her. His wrist was sore from the repeated hard swings, so he could only imagine how much her bum hurt. The paddling was over with now, though he wondered if she was even aware of that as he set the paddle down on his desk. He had originally been planning to deliver the ten hand spanks immediately afterwards, but decided against it when he saw just how red her arse was. The hand spanks could wait until before she left for the day. She had been thoroughly punished for her rant against Hermione, which was the point of bringing her in here in the first place.

He untied her hands to pull her up so she was no longer bound to the desk, but just as quickly rebound her wrists together. She definitely would have collapsed on the spot if he hadn’t been there to grab her body, and he lowered her down with him so they were both on their knees. He looked at her sweaty, flushed, tear-stricken face, which stared back at him numbly even as he pulled his robes off and shoved his boxers down his legs.

“You’re almost done, at least for now,” he said. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping the tear tracks off with a gentleness that was in stark contrast to the brutal succession of spanks he’d just administered. “Now you just need to suck my cock.”

She blinked mutely, either not comprehending his order or refusing to believe she would still have to do more after all that she’d already endured. But eventually she did lean her body over so her head was in his lap. She couldn’t use her hands since they were bound behind her back, but she’d had plenty of practice with hands-free blowjobs by now. She got his cock into her mouth without much trouble and suckled at the head briefly before beginning to bob her head further down his length.

“Now that you’re punishment’s done, what do you feel you should say to me?” he asked. She looked up at him and said something, looking nervous as she did so, but he couldn’t understand any of it since her mouth was muffled by his cock. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to ask her again after he was done. No sense pulling his cock out just for that, right?

Astoria’s mouth sliding up and down his cock would never fail to excite Harry, but it had an interestingly soothing effect this time. His heart had been pumping with adrenaline, first from the rage she’d induced with her foul-mouthed rant and then from the physical exertion of all the spanking he’d just done. But her soft lips and nimble tongue worked wonders to help him calm back down now that it was all over. She licked and sucked out whatever anger he’d still been carrying.

With the loss of anger came an interesting feeling, one he very rarely experienced with regards to Draco’s stuck-up wife: sympathy. The only other instance he could think of where he felt anything resembling guilt or concern had been when she accidentally got the rope wrapped around her throat during her frantic squirming and very nearly choked herself out with it. But with the way she was leaning over to suck his cock he had a clear view of her arse, and seeing just how red it really was did make him feel a twinge of sympathy for her. He’d spanked her plenty of times before, paddle included, but never had her skin burned such a deep, angry red afterwards. She’d earned it, of course. He wasn’t feeling guilty for having done it since she’d brought it all on herself, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad for her. She’d done something stupid, and her arse bore the marks of her punishment.

Harry probably could have held himself back and prolonged the blowjob if he’d really wanted to, but he decided to show at least a smidgeon of mercy on her after her trying afternoon. He did not, however, show her the mercy of pulling his cock out of her mouth before he came. If she wanted to not have to swallow his cum she was going to have to improve her behavior and earn that privilege in the future.

He pulled her long blonde hair off of her forehead and stroked it as he came in her mouth, but he didn’t tug on it and force her to take him in deep. This time his hands were gentle, not demanding, though the unspoken demand for her to swallow his seed was still there.

“So, how about it?” he asked a moment later, after he’d finished cumming and pulled his cock out of her mouth. Now that his orgasm was done and her mouth was no longer occupied by his cock, he could get an answer to his earlier question. “What do you feel you should say to me now?”

Her eyes went wide in panic, just as they had when he’d first posed the question to her. It took a moment for her to answer since she still had a mouthful of cum to swallow, but once she did give her answer he understood why she’d looked so bothered by the question both times. While he was expecting her to say she was sorry, admit she was wrong and promise to apologize to Hermione, the vow instead forced her to say what she actually felt rather than what she assumed he wanted to hear.

“Fuck you, you self-righteous half-blood dickhead.”

Harry stared at her in amazement for a moment before looking over to his desk, where the parchment was once again glowing. There went the sympathy he’d started to feel when he looked at her bright red bum. “Guess we’ll be getting the paddle out again before you leave today, huh?”

\--

**Day 29 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

“Good morning, Astoria. Take off your robes and come lie on my knee.”

A resigned Astoria shook her head and pulled her robes up and off. “Can’t even wait until I put my stuff on my desk or have a chance to sit down?” She walked over and laid down across his knee like she was a rotten child about to be punished, which was actually pretty fitting.

“You and I both know you haven’t been able to sit down for two days now,” he pointed out. He pulled her panties down her legs and rubbed his hand across her still red arse to prove his point, and she flinched at the contact.

“It’s a figure of speech, Potter.”

“You don’t say. Well, what _isn’t_ a figure of speech is that you apparently used the words mudblood _and_ blood traitor at home last night after work, so that means we have twenty spanks to get through before you’ve even started the day. Can you really not carry on a single conversation with your bastard of a husband without resorting to demeaning people?”

“I’m not going to answer to you about what my husband and I discuss _in our home_ , Potter,” Astoria said defiantly. “Just give me your damn spanks and get it over with.”

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Malfoy.” He pulled his hand back and brought it down hard on her right arse cheek. She yelped at the feeling of his palm smacking her bruised bum, and continued to yelp as he struck her cheeks with nineteen more spanks, none of them any gentler or any less aggravating on her sore rear than the first had been.

“You know what? I think I have a special assignment for you today,” he said on a whim. The office was going to be largely empty today as Proudfoot was leading some big mission with lots of backup on it, and Harry would be stuck at his desk all day just in case an emergency situation popped up that needed a quick auror response. But if he was going to be stuck doing desk work all day, why not make it interesting?”

“If it involves me not having to deal with any of the… _people_ that cause me so many problems, I welcome it,” she said.

“Then today’s your lucky day,” he declared. “You’re going to spend all day under my desk, sucking my cock. And hey, if you do a really good job maybe I’ll be nice and keep you under there for the next week or so. After all, you still can’t sit down after the punishment you brought on yourself two days ago, but that still hasn’t stopped you from mouthing off and earning more spankings. I’d be doing you a huge favor, don’t you think?”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting her reaction to be, but it definitely wasn’t what she did next. She squeezed in between his legs and squatted down underneath his desk, flipped the bottom of his robes up and out of her way. She pulled his boxers off as well, and stared up at him seriously.

“Thank you, sir,” she said. Then she parted her lips and swallowed him in one continuous forward push from her head, taking the entirety of his cock down her throat in one go. Harry threw his head back against the chair and groaned, completely caught off-guard with how wholeheartedly she’d thrown herself into her assigned task. He’d told her to suck him off, but he hadn’t made her call him sir nor had he ordered her to deepthroat him right from the start. He came almost immediately, feeding her his cum while his cock was buried down her throat.

In another setting he might have been embarrassed about cumming too soon, but in this case he didn’t care too much. After all, she’d be under his desk all day, keeping him company and sucking his cock instead of using her mouth to insult people and get herself (and him, by proxy) into trouble.

Desk duty days were usually boring, but this one might not be so bad.

**

Harry rapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for something to happen. It was nearly the end of the day and nothing of consequence had happened. But it hadn’t been all bad.

“Good job under there, Mrs. Malfoy.” He reached underneath the desk and gave her a pat on the head without looking down. Her only reply was to continue sucking on his balls like she’d been doing for a good twenty minutes now. “Maybe we should move you under there full time. You’re bringing a lot more to the office than you usually do.”

He really had kept her under there all day, other than when she ate lunch or used the restroom. Her lunch she ate standing up in his office, too exhausted and not nearly presentable enough to brave the break room. Her trips to the bathroom were carefully timed too, as she went out of her way to avoid running into anyone along the way.

His work was already done for the day, so at this point he was really just running out the clock. He was just about to pull out some parchment to write Ron and ask him practice was going (he was the head coach of the Chudley Cannons; the youngest head coach of a professional quidditch team ever) when his door burst open. He flinched, having expected at least a customary knock, but was unsurprised when he saw it was Tonks who was responsible. Of course it was her. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his boss/mentor knock on a door, unless she was out on assignment and the situation called for it. Other than that she was the ‘barge right in’ type.

“Something wrong, Tonks? You need my help or something?” He kind of hoped the answer was no, or that she’d at least give him a few minutes to prepare. Rushing out right now would be a bit awkward, what with his boxers off and Astoria sucking on his balls under his desk.

“Just the opposite, mate!” Tonks’ face was beaming (literally), and she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, a telltale sign that she was bursting with excited energy. “We caught them!”

“Huh? What’s that?” It was hard to think straight after so many hours of Astoria intermittently sucking on his cock, but he shook his head to clear it. This sounded like it was going to be important information.

“The black market potions operation! You know, the one we’ve been trying and failing to corner for months now?”

“Oh, right. But wait, I thought that was a dead end. Didn’t the lead come up empty?”

“The previous one, yeah,” Tonks confirmed. “But we got an anonymous owl a couple of days ago with a tip that a big shipment was scheduled to come in today, and it was dead on. We caught the bastards right in the middle of it!”

“Wow. I can see why you’re so excited,” he said. They had been eagerly pursuing this lead for some time, but the operators behind the ring had always been one step ahead of them until now. This was a major victory. As that thought ran through his mind, another popped up. “Wait, did you say it was an anonymous tip?”

“Sure was!” Tonks said. “Looked to be the same writing and tone as the one that helped us nab that wand man earlier in the week, though obviously this is way bigger.”

“Obviously.” He glanced underneath the desk for a moment. Astoria, her lips hard at work sucking on his balls, looked up at him blankly. It seemed like she was too out of it to realize what was happening, and was just running on instinct at this point as she sucked on him. “I’ll have to congratulate Proudfoot the next time I see him.”

“Don’t bother,” Tonks said. “He didn’t do much, and neither did any of the others. We caught the bastards completely by surprise; they didn’t even have time to draw their wands. If you’re gonna thank anybody, save it for if we ever figure out who’s sending these tips in.” 

“Right. I’ll have to do that.” He took another glance at Astoria, who continued to obliviously suck him off.

“Anyways, how did things go here at the office?” Tonks asked. “Anything pop up?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head and pointed at the pile of paperwork on his desk, stacked nice and neat now. “I just sat here and caught up on my paperwork all day.”

“Ooh, everyone’s favorite!” she said with a cheeky grin.

“It wasn’t that bad, to be honest,” he said. _‘Because I had a sexy blonde assistant under the desk sucking my cock all day.’_

“If you say so, mate.” She looked skeptical, knowing of and sharing in his general hatred of paperwork, but she let the matter drop. “How did Astoria do? She didn’t pop off at anybody today, did she?”

“Nope,” Harry said, shaking his head. “She hasn’t had the chance to. I’ve kept her busy all day.” As the words left his mouth Harry was suddenly struck by the weight they carried, especially after the news Tonks had just brought him. He didn’t let any of it show on his face though. He didn’t need his boss asking any questions.

“Good on you, Harry!” Tonks said, oblivious to the thoughts running through his mind. “Well, I probably shouldn’t keep you any longer. Lots of work to do after being out in the field all day.” She made a face, not relishing the work ahead of her. She was the Head Auror and a damn good one in Harry’s opinion, but she, much like him, would much rather be out working a case and hunting down bad guys than sit at a desk and fill out reports.

“Have fun,” he said, smiling as she stuck her tongue out and gave him the finger, drastically enlarging both the tongue and the finger to enhance the gesture.

Tonks left and shut the door behind her, and Harry pulled out the dented pocket watch that Mrs. Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday. It verified what he had already known; the work day was only a couple of minutes away from ending. Even if he pulled her up and sent her right out into the middle of the building right now, there would be no way for Astoria to earn any spanks with the time she had left in the day.

He patted her on the head and motioned for her to get up from under the desk. It seemed to take a few seconds for her to come back to herself enough to realize what was going on, but then she let his cock slip out of her mouth and climbed out from underneath the desk, rubbing her jaw.

“About fucking time,” she said. “My jaw hurts like hell.” She didn’t look much better either. Her face was an absolute mess thanks to the potent combination of his cum and her saliva.

“Well, I have some news that might cheer you up,” he said.

“Are you firing me?” she asked. “Please tell me you’re firing me.”

“No, that’s not it. While you were apparently lost to the world around you with my balls in your mouth, Tonks stopped by just now. She shared a piece of info with me that I think you’re going to find most interesting.”

Astoria raised her eyebrows at him expectantly while wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Someone else in his position, someone like Draco or even Astoria herself, probably would have hidden this from her or at the very least acted as if the information she’d provided had only been a minor help. He’d said that decision would be at his discretion, after all; she could rage and call him a liar, but those were the terms as he’d laid them out. But that wasn’t him though. That wasn’t in his nature. He’d forced this system on her, he’d offered her these incentives, and now he was going to honor them.

“A certain anonymous tip led to a major breakthrough for the aurors today,” he explained. “Apparently an anonymous informant put a pesky black market potion seller right in our lap. And since you’ve been too busy sucking my cock all day to even talk to anyone, much less say anything offensive to them that means you have complete control over what we do here at the end of the day, or whether we do anything at all.” He watched as the words settled over her. She seemed to think about it for a second, and then asked a question.

“How long do I have control over what happens?” she asked. “Does it end whenever you feel like going home?” He blinked; that wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

“No,” he said slowly. “Considering I’ve kept you after work for hours more than once to carry out your punishment, it’s only fair that you have the same option. Since you earned your control for the day, you have it until midnight tonight.”

“Right then.” She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. “Gather our things to get ready to leave for the day.” Harry shrugged his shoulders and began to do so. It felt odd for the shoe to be on the other foot, for him to have to do whatever she said instead of the other way around, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t dealt with worse.

She marched over to his floo and called out for Malfoy Manor, though thankfully she remembered to wipe her face off, straighten her hair and make herself look at least somewhat presentable.

“Yes, Astoria? How can I help you?” Draco asked. He sounded very pleasant and friendly, which Harry assumed was because he knew Astoria was flooing him from work and thus he felt there was a reasonable chance Harry was nearby.

“I just wanted to let you know that I may be pretty late getting home tonight,” she said. “A great opportunity was suddenly presented to me, a chance for me to really prove my worth and show what I’m made of, and I’d be a fool to pass it up.” Harry was just outside his open office door and gathering her belongings, but paused when he heard that. So she was using her control not to go home for the night, but to fuck him on her terms? That was interesting, but maybe not completely surprising given what he’d pieced together in the Black library. She was enjoying being fucked by him, whether she would ever admit it aloud or not, and now she wanted to see what it was like to be on the other end of the power dynamic.

“That sounds great,” Draco said. “Good work; I’m proud of you. I’ll actually be busy as well, as I have an important meeting to prepare for.”

“Right, the meeting. I won’t keep you from it any longer. Good night, Draco.”

“Good night, Astoria.”

The floo connection went out and Astoria turned to look at Harry, who had returned to his office and was looking at her while silently waiting for her to say what came next. She was the one calling the shots for the next seven hours or so, after all.

“Apparate us to your house,” she said, hooking her arm through his. He obliged her, bringing her into his sitting room via side-along apparition. Their feet had barely touched the ground before she was speaking again, taking control of the night.

“I have you until midnight, and I’m going to make the most of it,” she said smugly. “I hope you’re ready for some payback, Potter, after all that you’ve put me through over the last month.”

“I—“

“Shut up,” she said, holding her hand out before he could even get more than a syllable out. “I don’t want to hear you speak. Tonight, _you’re_ here to do what _I_ want, not the other way around, and I have better things to do than listen to your useless babble. You’re going to go draw me a bath, and once that’s done you will be waiting for me in your bedroom. By the time I get out of my bath, I expect you to be naked and kneeling in the middle of the floor with your hands bound behind your back, waiting for me to come and use your body however I wish. Is that understood?”

Harry nodded mutely and walked up the stairs towards the main bath. The tub wasn’t often used since he only took showers, but there were still some soaps and shampoos and things that Ginny had left behind, so he pulled those out and put them on offer in case Astoria wanted to use them. As he finished drawing the bath she entered the bathroom, already naked. He admired her beautiful nude body, which made her smirk knowingly. He saw the rosy hue of her bum as she walked by him, and wondered what she might do to him in return tonight.

“As much as I know you’d love to stand in here and masturbate like some pervert while I’m bathing, I believe you have somewhere to be,” Astoria said. “Leave me to enjoy my bath in peace, and I’ll come and make use of your body when I feel like it.”

Harry snuck one last glance at her body as she slowly sank into the bath water and then left the bathroom so he could go prepare for what was to come.

**

Astoria, freshly bathed and dried but still completely naked, walked into Potter’s bedroom feeling lighter than she had in, well, in about a month. For the first time, he was at _her_ mercy! Sure, simply going home and not having his cock inside of her for a change might have been the more sensible option, but how could she pass up on this? How many times over the past month had she wished she could tell Potter to fuck himself, shove _him_ down and use _his_ body for a change? She might never get another chance like this.

She knew she’d made the correct decision as soon as she entered his bedroom and saw him in just the position she’d demanded. He was naked, his hands were bound behind his back and he was kneeling in the middle of the carpet waiting for her. Now _this_ was proper, _this_ was how it ought to be! She picked up her wand from the table she’d left it on and cast a spell on him right away. He looked up in alarm, and she smirked at him. They both knew that her vow and the subservient nature of it would prevent her from doing anything that might harm him or put him in true danger, but it was fun to see him looking nervous like that.

“Don’t worry, little Potter, I’m not going to hurt you,” she said, placing the wand back down. “That was purely for my benefit. I want to make sure that this won’t be too much for you. Not because I give a damn about you or your pleasure, of course, but I _do_ need your cock to stay hard if it’s going to be of any use to me. That spell ensured that you will only cum when I give you permission, or after it wears off in about six hours, which just so happens to be shortly after midnight, when our time is up.”

She walked towards him and placed her foot on his chest, not kicking him but rather nudging him in a silent demand for him to get on his back. He did so, getting down on the carpet for her, and she walked past his legs and his hard cock to go further up and stop beside his head. 

Astoria had been aching to have his mouth on her again ever since that first time. Bastard or not, Potter knew how to get her off with his tongue. This time was going to be a little different though, because he wasn’t going to be parting her legs, sticking his head between her thighs and using his technique to pleasure her. This time she’d be the one in control of what happened and how it happened.

She swung her legs over his head and lowered her pussy down onto his face. His tongue quickly came out to lap at her without her needing to demand it, but he was mistaken if he thought she was just going to passively sit on his face and let him lick her. She rocked her hips against him, grinding her pussy across his face.

“Yeah, that’s good,” she said. She grabbed his hair with both hands and looked down, admiring the sight of him underneath her, bound and helpless, his face covered by her lower half as she humped against him. “This is where you should be, Potter; this is where you belong. Your place is beneath me, servicing me, being used by me. Doesn’t this feel so much more natural than the other way around?”

Potter couldn’t offer much in the way of an answer, not with her pussy pressed down and covering his face like this. That was fine; it wasn’t like she cared to hear his thoughts on the matter anyway. He was here to be used, to be her servant, her fucktoy, not to speak.

She rode him roughly, holding onto his hair and rocking her hips against his face, leaving him able to do little other than try and keep up. He did lick at her when he had the chance, but it wasn’t his technique that she was concerned with right now. He had a talented tongue, but for her this was about the control she had over him at long last. It was the power she held as much as physically grinding her pussy against his face that led her to her first orgasm of the night. It was a big one too, one that had her toes curling against the carpet and made her shout out and tug on his hair even harder.

That wasn’t enough for her though. She didn’t think she could ever get enough of this, of having Harry Potter beneath her while she rode his face and used him for her pleasure. She didn’t feel like relinquishing his face as her seat just yet, and so she didn’t. After taking no more than thirty seconds or so to settle down from her first orgasm she got right back to riding him. Her hips rocked just as hard as they had the first time, so Harry wasn’t getting off any lighter just because she’d already cum once. It didn’t take long for her second orgasm to rise up, and she welcomed it.

That still didn’t mean she was done with him yet though. She jumped right back into humping his face even sooner after the second orgasm than she had after the first, giving him almost no time at all to so much as blink before her pussy was once again rubbing insistently against his face. The third orgasm came even faster than the second one had, but it was no less enjoyable for that. She threw her head back and moaned, squirming from side to side and bucking against his mouth.

“That’s just what I needed,” she said with a sigh. “I’d thank you but, well, all you really did was lie there while I made use of you, Even an imbecile could have managed that.” Her hips were no longer rocking, but she still didn’t feel the need to dismount his face just yet. She was content to simply sit on him for awhile longer and enjoy this power. As she had that thought, she felt some squirming beneath her. She looked down and saw the accumulation of her three orgasms across his face.

“You look a mess,” she said. And he really did; she had squirted all over his face. His glasses were covered, as was pretty much every other part of his face currently visible and not being covered by her hips. She also realized that with her pussy still smothering him he was probably only able to take in very limited gasps of breath. The idea was hotter than she’d expected it to be. “I think I finally understand why you seem to love shoving your cock down my throat and holding it there so I can’t breathe,” she said. 

She stood up with more than a little reluctance, but by no means was she finished with him. She grabbed him by the ear and tugged, forcing him to stumble after her if he didn’t want it to become far more painful. She dragged him over so she could sit down on the edge of his bed and then pulled him up so he was across her knee, not unlike how he’d positioned her in his office the first thing that morning. It had been less than a day, but it might as well have been a year. She had not had an easy day, underneath his desk and sucking his cock all day, but now it was her turn to spank his arse and order him around.

“I didn’t agree to spanks,” he said. He began to try and get up off of her lap, and Astoria had to think fast. She didn’t have the magic of a vow forcing him to do as she wanted, so she couldn’t actually stop him from getting up if he wanted to. But she wasn’t going to allow that. He’d promised her she would be in complete control of what happened between them sexually if she ever had a day like today, and she wasn’t about to let him renege on that promise now. He’d spanked her arse more times than she could count; she was still partially feeling the paddling she’d taken for her run-in with Granger. Now it was his turn. Fortunately she’d grabbed her wand again before sitting down, and she used a mild version of freezing charm to put a halt to any ideas he might have about escaping the punishment due to him. He still had all of his senses available to him; he just couldn’t move his body below the neck.

“You’re not going anywhere, Potter,” she said. He muttered something under his breath, and she tsked. “I don’t believe I asked you to speak either. But since you can’t keep your mouth shut on your own, allow me to help you with that.” She summoned her panties from where she’d left them and then shoved them into Potter’s mouth. “And just to make sure you don’t get any ideas about spitting them out…” She cast a version of the sticking charm on her panties. He wouldn’t be getting them out of his mouth until she undid the charm, which wouldn’t be happening any time soon. 

She reared back with her hand and spanked him across the arse, but it didn’t carry the same sort of satisfying _thwack_ that he was capable of producing when he slapped his palm across her. She tried a few more times, but it didn’t take long to come to the realization that she just didn’t have the physical strength to match what she felt when he bent her over and smacked her bare bottom with his hand. But she’d prepared for this possibility.

Another flick of her wand summoned an item she’d brought along and stored nearby. The paddle flew into her hand. It was the very same paddle he’d used on her so many times in his office, but now it was going to be his arse that took the beating. She had always intended to give him a taste of this damn paddle at some point during the night; she was just going to it a little sooner than she had intended.

It was worth it though, especially when she took her first swing with the paddle and heard the sound of it meeting his flesh with a _thwack_. There it was; that was the sound she wanted to hear! She’d heard it often enough when he brought her into his office and dished out his punishments at the end of each day, but hearing it now smacking against Potter’s bum instead of her own had her feeling giddy. This was perfect! She wanted to hear more, more, _more!_

Astoria thought of the stinging pain he’d inflicted on her with this damned paddle, the tears she had spilled thanks to it landing on her sore bottom again and again. She channeled those memories into the swing of the paddle now, giving him as hard a thrashing as she could. Maybe she didn’t have his raw physical strength, but with the paddle in her hand and with all the pain and humiliation he’d inflicted on her acting as motivation, she was able to do a damn good job of spanking him. His pale arse was noticeably red by the time she was done, which made her smile. Let him see how _he_ liked not being able to sit down comfortably because his bum stung too much!

She tossed the paddle aside when she was done and gave him a little pat on the bum, wanting to get her hands on her handiwork. Eventually she tired of dancing her fingertips across his reddened cheeks and used her wand to unstick her panties and pull them out of his mouth. He took a few deep, ragged breaths, which she found she quite liked listening to, knowing that she was the cause of them just as she was the cause of the red hue of his bum.

“So, do you have anything to say?” she asked, still rubbing at his arse. He couldn’t move the rest of his body, but he could still turn his head and more importantly he could speak now that her panties were no longer jammed in his mouth. He shook his head and said nothing, and she replied to that by giving him a swift smack on the arse that drew a surprised grunt from him. Her hand couldn’t generate anywhere near the force that his could, but it still smarted on his sore arse. “Really, you have nothing to say? Nothing at all? I thought you had better manners than that.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly, and even though she couldn’t see his face she could easily imagine the sour look on his face. He was used to being the one giving the orders and demanding the obedience, and wasn’t enjoying the roles being reversed. And he wasn’t going to like what she said next either.

“Mistress,” she said simply. It was a single word, but she trusted he knew what it meant and what she was demanding of him.

“Thank you, _mistress,_ ” he said. It sounded as if he was speaking through gritted teeth, which only made it sweeter for Astoria.

“ _Much_ better,” she said. “There may be hope for you yet.” She gave him a final pat on the arse and then rolled his immobile body over onto its back. “And now it’s time for the main course.” She used her wand to cancel the immobilization spell and undo his bound hands, but that was only so she could instead bind each of his limbs individually so he was now spread eagle to the bed. “Your mistress is going to use your body now, just as you’ve used mine for the last month.”

She straddled his lap and ground her hips against him, sliding her pussy lips against the underside of his cock. Despite everything she’d done being solely for her benefit and his pain and humiliation, he was already rock hard. Maybe he hadn’t hated it as much as he wanted her to think.

“Here it comes,” she said. She held him straight with her hand and sank down onto him, taking his cock inside of her. She’d taken it plenty of times of course, in all three of her holes, but there was something different here. For the first time she was doing it on her terms, for her pleasure rather than his. She was the one who would be setting the tone and deciding what happened and how they fucked.

She put her hands on his chest and rode him hard, bouncing on his cock and cooing as it filled her up. He had a magnificent cock, there was no denying that. She’d been forced to admit it during their very first night together, when he’d gotten her to take the vow and made her admit the uncomfortable truth about his impressive endowment. It had been a truth she’d struggled with in the month since, as she’d done her best to pretend she didn’t enjoy being fucked by him and used by him.

Now she could enjoy it without reservation though, because at the moment he was at her mercy. _He_ was here to satisfy _her_ , rather than the other way around, and that made all the difference in her mind. A part of her knew that she should still be opposed to this, she should still feel guilty about fucking Potter. This was still a betrayal of her husband, after all. She was still fucking someone behind his back, and it was arguably even worse this time since she could have just gone home without having to fuck him at all but instead had chosen to come back to his home of her own free will, chosen to forsake a night at home with her husband in favor of spending all night sexually dominating Harry Potter. But refusing this power had never even entered her mind, not once the opportunity had actually presented itself. There had been no hesitation, then or now. She’d made her choice, and she was going to see it through to the end.

Astoria looked down at Potter, his arms and legs bound to the bed as he was spread out and helpless for the taking, and smirked at him triumphantly as their eyes met. He looked away quickly, and she immediately shook her head.

“Keep your eyes on me,” she demanded. “I want you to look up at me at all times. I don’t want you to pretend that this is anyone else in here with you, or that this is another one of your little shows of power. Tonight you’re _mine_ , and tonight _I’m_ the one doing the fucking. It’s my tight pussy hugging your cock while I ride you, not Weasley or Granger or whoever else you might actually willingly allow to get on top of you like this. And it’s me with the control tonight, not you, Potter. So watch me. Watch me while I fuck you. Watch me while I show you who is in control.”

She displayed that control by bouncing on his cock, relentlessly driving her hips up and down and using him like a sex toy until he did what all good sex toys do: bring her an orgasm. She moaned and shook atop him as she rode it out, knowing that she could enjoy him for as long as she wanted without ever having to worry about him going down. He wouldn’t be cumming until she allowed it.

“That was a fun start,” she said. “But you still have a long way to go to satisfy me tonight, Potter. I have you until midnight, and you’re not getting any rest or relief until I’m fully satisfied.”

** 

“How do you like it, Potter? Do you like watching my arse while I fuck you?”

Astoria had turned around and was riding Harry in reverse cowgirl position, continuing to slam herself down onto his cock while now facing away from him. He had a prime view of her bum while she bounced on his cock and rocked her hips back and forth, but he couldn’t touch it or spank it no matter how much he wanted to, nor could he cum. She could, but he couldn’t.

**

“This has to be frustrating for you, huh? My tits are right there, rubbing against your face. But you can’t do anything about it, can you?”

She had him propped up against the headboard and was slowly riding his cock, but barely moving her hips at all. Her main source of entertainment right now came from holding Potter by the back of the head and rubbing his face against her breasts while she sat impaled on his cock. His hands were bound and unable to grab them though, and she’d warned him that if he opened his mouth to suck at or lick at her tits he would receive 100 swats from the paddle as punishment. It was fun watching him struggle valiantly to comply with her demands, but it would also be fun if he couldn’t resist the temptation and she then got to give him 100 more spanks. Either way, she won.

**

“So close. You’re so close to actually fucking me, aren’t you? But you aren’t. Even from this position, it’s still me doing the fucking. Even when you have me on my hands and knees with your cock in my arse, I’m _still_ in control.”

He was bound and immobilized in such a way that he was propped up on his knees and hunched over her back much as he would be when he was buggering her doggy style, but she was the one with her hands flat on the bed and shoving her hips back against him, working his cock inside of her rear.

“My arse is nice and tight, isn’t it? I bet you’d love to cum inside of it. But you aren’t going to be able to, not tonight. Tonight I decide when you cum, where you cum and _if_ you cum. You definitely haven’t earned the right to cum yet, but even if you do, it definitely won’t be inside my arse. There’s no way you’ll ever be worthy of that.”

**

Astoria took a quick glance over at the watch she’d set out on the bed in easy view. 11:58. Good. She still had more time to play.

Potter was propped up so he was in a sitting position, his back against the headboard. His legs were spread and she was on her knees between them, deepthroating his cock. She could see the desperation in his eyes. He could see the clock from this angle too; he knew that he was almost out of time. He wanted to cum; he wanted her to let him cum, to release the spell and swallow the load that had been building up inside of him. After about six hours of nonstop teasing it might very well be the biggest load she’d ever seen from him, or from anyone else for that matter. With a simple wave of her wand, he would be released from hours of teasing and allowed to cum at last.

He would have to wait a little longer though, because she wasn’t feeling particularly charitable. He groaned in frustration as she pulled her head back. At first she kept the head of his cock between her lips, teasing that she might actually get him off. It was just that though; a tease. She pulled her mouth off of him and slowly rang her tongue along her lips, knowing he was following the path of her tongue and longing for it to be licking up his cum instead.

“Sorry, but you’re not allowed to cum, and I certainly won’t waste my time helping you out with that,” she said. She rolled off of the bed with her wand in hand. 

“God dammit,” he groaned. “I might tease the fuck out of you most of the time, but I still get you off.”

“Except for when you made it a point to work me up and deny me for days on end, and even prevented me from being able to get off by myself or with anybody but you. Remember that? Remember how you got me so horny that I almost choked myself out?” He had no answer to that. “If you need to cum so badly, you can take care of it yourself after I leave. Your hand was all you had for company after Weasley left anyway, until you made me choose between having sex with you and avoiding Azkaban. Surely it can do the job again tonight.”

“You are _so_ going to pay for this the next time I have you alone,” he promised. She had to suppress the aroused shiver that threatened to run through at the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.

“I guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?” she said, shrugging her shoulders and hoping he didn’t notice how his promise had affected her. “But when I walk into work tomorrow, you and I are both going to remember how this night ended.”

With that parting shot delivered, Astoria cleaned herself up and got dressed. Another glance at the clock showed her it was 11:59 as she walked through the door of Potter’s bedroom. “The magic on your bindings and the charm preventing you from cumming will all wear off at 12;01,” she shouted as she walked out. She laughed to herself as she walked down the stairs, imagining how quickly and desperately he would stroke himself as soon as his hands were free. He’d probably be soiling his bed sheets with his semen before she’d even made it from the floo at Malfoy Manor to her bedroom.

She was just rounding the corner that led to Potter’s floo when, as if she had used a Time Turner and had gone back roughly two and a half days into the past, she once again collided head-on with someone. Just like last time, she could not keep her balance and fell onto her arse. The only difference was this time it was not Hermione Granger she had bumped into, but Harry Potter. He stood above her completely naked, and as she looked up at him from the floor she could not focus on anything but his cock. It looked angry and huge, which was only logical considering she’d just teased him and kept him on the brink of orgasm for about six hours. She’d known he would be dealing with that orgasm and working off that frustration minutes after midnight, but she had not intended to still be around when he did so.

“Nice try, Astoria,” he said, staring down at her with narrowed eyes. “You had your fun, and you almost made it home too. But it looks like you cut your escape just a little too close. It’s past midnight, I’m no longer bound and you’re still here. Your night of control is over, which means you’re mine now.”

Astoria bit her lip, not wanting to let on how her heart started to race when she heard him utter those words and looked up at his massive cock looming over her. She’d already cum more times in one night than most women came in an entire week. How could she still be in the mood for more? And more importantly, why did she feel hotter now than at any point all night?

“Strip,” he ordered. He was already turning his back to her and walking towards the couch near his floo, but he didn’t need to watch her to know that she would follow his command. The vow left her with no choice but to pull her robes over her head and take her underwear off, but she couldn’t even pretend to be dismayed by that right now.

He sat down on the couch and she followed close behind him. He’d only been sitting down for a few seconds when she climbed onto his lap and sank down onto his cock. They looked into each other’s eyes and groaned at the feeling of his cock filling up her pussy once again. Harry’s hands dropped to her ass and squeezed, but she needed no assistance or prodding to get her hips moving. She started riding him right away, her hips slapping down onto him while she put her hands on his shoulders for leverage.

“You do realize that I didn’t even give you a command other than to strip, right?” he pointed out. “I didn’t even order you to stay. This isn’t like work, where you’re obligated to stay until 5 pm no matter what and I can keep you later if I decide it’s necessary. You’re here completely of your own free will. There was nothing stopping you from leaving, but you didn’t leave. I didn’t tell you to stay, and I didn’t tell you to fuck me. Yet here you are, bouncing away on my cock without me having to say a word, even after however many times it was that you got off while teasing me back in my room. You really are a desperate, horny slut, aren’t you, Mrs. Malfoy?”

Astoria screamed in orgasm mere seconds after he finished speaking. It was her biggest orgasm of the night by far, and that was before he held her down on his cock and shot the result of over six hours’ worth of teasing into her pussy.

\-- 

**Day 30 of Astoria Malfoy’s vow**

“You’re seriously buggering me _again_?” Astoria whined. “Didn’t you have enough before your meeting with Kingsley?”

“No,” Harry said simply. “After last night I think you still need a stronger reminder of who controls who around here.”

Astoria huffed but said nothing more as he once again buggered her in his office, this time by sitting in his chair and raising and lowering her in his lap. It was a slow and frankly inefficient method, but he wasn’t concerned with efficiency at the moment. He still had a good hour until he was due to meet up with the rest of the auror department for a briefing on where things stood with the black market potion ring they’d just taken down (thanks in large part to Astoria’s tip, though no one but him knew who it was that had provided it.)

Or so he thought, until the door to his office burst open. Tonks, with her customary lack of tact, had entered without knocking. He only had time to freeze in horror, belatedly realizing that he had neglected to relock the door after Kingsley had left.

“Oi, Harry, the meeting’s been moved up an hour, so wrap up whatever you’re doing and…”

Tonks trailed off as she stepped into the room and got a good look at what was happening behind Harry’s desk. Her hair flashed from the dark purple she’d gone with today to a bright red. Harry could count the number of times he’d seen his boss look shocked and at a loss for words on one hand, but this would definitely be added to the total.

She didn’t leave, surprisingly enough. Instead she flicked her wand at the door, closing and locking it behind her. Astoria leaped off of Harry’s lap and scrambled to grab her underwear and robes, but there wasn’t much point. It wasn’t like Tonks hadn’t already seen everything.

“So, Harry,” she began, her voice as unreadable as it had been when she’d drilled him during training. “Shagging your assistant, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Harry/Astoria)
> 
> Content Warnings/Themes: Maledom and Femdom, Spanking, Edging


	5. The Happiest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s foolish mistake has gotten him and Astoria busted by his boss. But how will Tonks react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes at the bottom of the chapter for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

“Tonks,” Harry mumbled, reaching down to grab his boxers off of the floor and pull them back up his legs. “I, uh, I can explain.”

“It’s pretty self-explanatory, Harry,” his boss said. “I know what a good buggering looks like. I might’ve even engaged in one a time or two. Can’t say I’ve ever had my assistant do it to me though. But just a little tip: you might want to lock the door next time.”

Astoria shot him a glare and he couldn’t even pretend that it wasn’t deserved. He’d gotten complacent and sloppy and made a foolish mistake. He couldn’t even blame his rotten luck for Tonks barging in the one time he’d forgotten to take the proper precautions. He deserved to be caught, and now he needed to deal with the fallout. He wouldn’t run or hide or try to make excuses.

“Normally I do,” he said. “I forgot to put them back up after Kingsley left.”

“So this is a regular thing, is it?” Tonks raised her eyebrows at the admission, but he just nodded. “A week or so ago I mentioned that I wasn’t sure why you chose her as your new assistant. Is _this_ the reason?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “Having her here made it easier for me to fuck her when I felt like it.”

“I don’t need to ask how your husband feels about this,” Tonks said, looking to Astoria for the first time. “Draco’s pride would never allow him to accept his wife sleeping with anyone else, never mind sleeping with Harry. But that doesn’t explain why you’re going along with it.”

“I didn’t have much choice,” Astoria mumbled, but then she looked at Harry in panic. If they had to explain the vow, they would also have to explain why she’d been willing to accept it. Winding up in Azkaban anyway after all the things she’d done to avoid it would make the last month of obedience a complete waste. It wasn’t like they had any choice though, especially not with the way Tonks was currently looking at him. He hadn’t been able to read her very well since she’d opened the door, but she was looking at him through narrowed eyes now after Astoria’s words, which could be taken in a variety of ways.

Harry took a deep breath and explained everything that had led them to this point, starting from catching Astoria in muggle London, her attempt to frame him that had blown up in her face in spectacular fashion, and the vow he’d extracted from her afterwards. He noticed Tonks’ posture relax ever so slightly at that part, but it was still hard for him to read his boss as she listened to his explanation in silence.

“I see,” she said once he was done. He blinked at her casual tone. He knew she was carefree a lot of the time, but he would’ve expected a much stronger reaction to this at least. But she walked right past both him and Astoria, and picked up the paddle off the desk where he’d left it. “And what’s this?” she asked. “Did you use this to bring your unruly assistant back in line?”

“Yes, actually,” he said, shrugging. “She got quite the spanking after that little tirade against Hermione.”

“So _that’s_ why you transfigured your desk into a standing one for days!” Tonks said, snapping her fingers at Astoria. “You couldn’t sit down because Harry spanked your arse raw!”

Astoria just frowned, still looking confused at Tonks’ reaction and frightened about what might happen to her now that her secret was out. “With respect, Head Auror Tonks, I would like to focus on what you intend to do to me now that you know my secret,” she said, showing Tonks a level of respect that fit her position of authority. “If you intend to try and arrest me, I really must protest. You do not possess any evidence to tie me to any of my supposed crimes beyond the patronus message Potter heard, and we both know that would never be admissible in a trial.”

“That’s true enough,” Tonks said, but she gave no further comment or indication on how she was feeling. Harry worried about what she might do.

“She’s also given us valuable information about other, unrelated crimes,” he said, hoping to sway her. He saw a flash of comprehension in her eyes.

“The anonymous source that led us to the black market potions ring,” she said, nodding in understanding. “That was you, huh?”

“It was,” Harry confirmed, answering before Astoria could. He needed to be the one making this point. He knew Tonks very well, and he knew what her stance on dealing with criminals was. She had very much become an ‘ends justify the means’ person since Death Eaters had killed her father during the war. She was not afraid to skirt around regulations if it meant solving a case and removing a criminal from society. He still wasn’t sure how she’d taken all of the revelations about his vow with Astoria and the sexual nature it had taken, but he knew she would see the value in having an informant capable of passing this sort of information along.

“Interesting,” Tonks said. “Very interesting.” She looked like she was about to say more, but then a little chiming sound could be heard from the pocket of her robes. “Ah, the meeting’s about to start. We’ve gotta go, Harry.” She looked back and forth between him and Astoria. “Do either of you have plans tonight?”

“No,” Astoria said, shaking her head. “Draco’s out of town.”

“I’m supposed to go to the Burrow for a big Weasley dinner,” Harry said. "Ron's gonna be there, and I haven't seen him for a bit."  
  
“Didn’t know he was back in town,” Tonks said. "I thought the Cannons had an international tournament this week."  
  
“They got eliminated already, so he came back early,” Harry answered. “He said he’ll be on break for about a week for before they get back into their usual heavy practice schedule.”  
  
“Then you’ll have plenty of other chances to catch up with him,” Tonks said. “Clear your schedule for tonight. We’ve got to settle this.”

\--

“Come in,” Harry said, holding the door to Black Manor open for Tonks.

“Thanks, mate!” Tonks smiled without a care as she walked into his home. She was the only one feeling so chipper. Harry had been nervous all day waiting for this meeting, and he knew Astoria wasn’t faring any better. “Quite a day, eh?”

“That’s a bit of an understatement, but yeah.” Harry led her into the sitting room, where Astoria was waiting for them. “You wanna sit down?”

“No, I’m good,” Tonks said. “By the looks of it _you’re_ the one who needs to sit down.” Harry shrugged, not arguing the point, and sat down on the couch next to Astoria. She didn’t fire a snarky comment at him or even look in his direction, which just went to show how nervous she was. It was understandable. While his reputation could take a hit and he might possibly even lose his job if Tonks pressed forward with this, the trouble Astoria could face was much bigger.

“I hope you realize how much trouble you both could get in for this,” Tonks said seriously. “Kingsley would be very disappointed in you, Harry, and not just for shagging your assistant in your office. You know how big he’s been on protocol, on doing things the way we’re supposed to do them. And what you were _supposed_ to do was bring her into the Ministry, question her and try to get any information you could on the more serious things she’s involved in, not have her swear a vow to be your fuck toy in exchange for avoiding Azkaban.”

“You’re right,” Harry agreed. Hearing her say that Kingsley would have disapproved of what he’d done stung, but he knew it was true. Kingsley had been very by the book since the end of the war, believing that the Ministry needed to hold itself to an extremely high standard to try and undo the damage the previous corrupt regime had inflicted and show everyone that they could be trusted. What went unsaid, but not unnoticed by Harry, was that Tonks didn’t exactly share that opinion. She believed that they shouldn’t hesitate to get their own hands dirty if it meant rooting out dangerous elements before they could take root any further.

“But maybe Kingsley’s wrong,” she continued, giving Harry hope. “Maybe I should look the other way on this, especially if it leads to busts like the one we just made thanks to that tip.”

“Does that mean you won’t say anything?” Astoria asked. She did her best to maintain a calm exterior, but he was close enough to see her hands trembling in her lap.

“I won’t,” Tonks said, and Harry sighed in relief. He saw Astoria take a deep breath and close her eyes beside him as well, but Tonks wasn’t finished just yet. “On one condition, that is. There’s something you have to do for me to ensure my silence.”

Harry watched and waited intently, leaning forward in the couch while Tonks paused and drew the moment of suspense out. And then Tonks ruined the drama by erupting into giggles.

“Oh Merlin, y-you should see your _face!_ ” she said, giggling so hard that she had to start holding her side. “You look so serious, I swear! You were hanging on my every word!”

“…Is this a _joke_ to you?” Astoria said, aghast.

“Most things are, yup,” she said, nodding. “I knew I couldn’t let this opportunity pass me by.”

“So none of this was true, then?” Harry asked. He wasn’t offended or even particularly surprised. You didn’t work as closely with Nymphadora (don’t call her Nymphadora!) Tonks as he had for as long as he had without accepting and getting used to her unique sense of humor.

“Nah, most of it’s rooted in truth,” she said. “I mean, you know Shack really _would_ be disappointed in you for not handling this by the book.” Harry nodded. “But I’m not Shack.” She looked over at Astoria. “I might think your husband’s a piece of filth, and you’ve done nothing to convince me you’re any better, but I’m not gonna pass up good leads just so I can ease my conscience. I’ll even hold back from digging too deep on Draco for the time being. By the sound of things you’re tied up deep in whatever he’s got going on and he’s more than prepared to throw you to the wolves if we find anything incriminating, so making a move on him would probably take you out of the picture while he wriggles free and keeps doing the same shite. Meanwhile we’d lose the only informant we’ve got who’s well connected enough to help us close other cases. I’m not going to throw away such a valuable source of info just so I can play it by the book and watch Draco escape anyway. As long as you keep feeding us info like that, good info that leads to results, I’ll keep your secret, yeah?”

“I accept,” Astoria said immediately.

“Of course you do,” Tonks said, chuckling. “I can’t make any promises that we won’t make a move on him if he slips up and leaves a trail for us, but if that does happen I’ll do my best to keep your head above the water.”

“Thanks, Tonks,” Harry said. “Thanks for understanding. I’m lucky it was you that stumbled in on us.”

“Yep, you are!” she agreed. “And so am I.”

“Oh? What’s that mean?” he asked.

“I wasn’t kidding about wanting something from you to ensure my silence,” she said, with a mischievous smile on her face. “It’s not fair for me to keep your secrets and not have any fun with it myself, Harry, when you get to bang Draco’s hot wife behind his back. If you wanna buy my silence, you need to let me have a go!”

“A go with who?” Harry asked. Surely she had to mean Astoria. Tonks had never shown the slightest hint of romantic or sexual feelings towards him.

“Both!”

“You can’t be serious!” Astoria exclaimed. Harry was inclined to agree with her.

“You really want to be with me?” he asked. “I never knew you felt that way.”

“Whoa, whoa, don’t misunderstand me, Harry,” Tonks said, waving her arms in the air. “I love you like, well, I was gonna say like a little brother but if I had a little brother I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t want to shag him. You know what I mean. I like you and I care about you, but I don’t love you. Not like that anyway.”

“But you _do_ want to shag me?” he said, for clarification.

“Well, yeah,” she said, shrugging. “Why not? You’re fit, and you’re not _actually_ my little brother.”

“Why are you only bringing it up now then?” he asked. 

“Up until recently you were with your sweetheart from Hogwarts, seemingly well on your way to a lifelong storybook romance.” Harry snorted at that, knowing that the press and even most of their friends had felt much the same way. Even Harry himself had thought that’s the way things were going. Little did any of them know.

“And after that?”

“You moped around so much after the breakup that I figured you still loved her,” Tonks said. “And even if you didn’t, you always struck me as a serial monogamist, a bloke that played for keeps and didn’t know how to have fun without declaring his undying love. And then I walked in on you buggering Draco Malfoy’s wife in your office during work hours, and I realized maybe you aren’t as big on the true love stuff as I thought you were.”

“Most people seem to have made that same assumption about me,” he said, thinking of Ginny.

“That’s because they see you as the hero from their storybooks, rather than the perverted deviant you actually are,” Astoria quipped, relaxing and returning to her usual self now that the danger had seemingly passed. Tonks laughed.

“She’s not wrong,” his boss agreed. “I saw the paddle.”

“Maybe she isn’t,” he conceded. “I imagine most people would probably think it’s pretty deviant to enjoy listening to her choke on my cock as much as I do.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” Tonks said softly. She walked towards the couch, putting a little sway in her hips and noticeably making her breasts grow bigger inside the already tight shirt she’d worn over. “Maybe you can show me that later? If you’re willing to accept my offer, that is?”

There wasn’t even a decision to be made for Harry. He didn’t love Tonks in a romantic sense, but even the thought of shagging his sexy boss had him growing hard inside his jeans already. “Come here,” he said, patting his lap in invitation.

Tonks grinned and began to disrobe. She pulled her Weird Sisters shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, and reached down to deal with her ripped jeans. “Astoria, be a dear and take Harry’s clothes off for me, will you? You can leave his underwear on though. I’ll take care of that myself.”

Astoria grumbled under her breath, but she wasn’t dumb enough to refuse. She pulled off the muggle clothes Harry had changed into after he got home, but he barely paid his assistant any attention right now. He was far too focused on watching Tonks undress. He’d seen her half-naked a few times just over the course of all the work they’d done together, but this was very different. That had been while out on a stakeout or on the way to or from the shower after a grueling mission or training session. This time she was undressing because they were about to fuck, and that made all the difference.

She snapped off her too-small bra and revealed the biggest breasts he’d ever seen, far bigger than Ginny’s modest chest and noticeably fuller than even Astoria’s. But of course that wasn’t exactly a fair comparison since Tonks could make her breasts as big and as perky as she wanted at will. Still, boobs were boobs, and Harry appreciated the view. Her jeans gave her a bit of a struggle, as tight as they were, but then those were off as well. He was stunned when he saw she wasn’t wearing any panties. He got a clear view straight between her legs and at the little thatch of pubic hair surrounding her labia. It was a shade of dark purple that matched the hair on her head. She noticed his look (like that was hard) and grinned.

“Watch this, Harry,” she said. The pubic hair morphed into the shape of a little purple lightning bolt. “Bet your little assistant fuck toy can’t do that, huh?”

“As if I’d want to,” Astoria muttered, quietly enough that he was pretty sure Tonks couldn’t hear her. She had done her work and gotten him down to just his boxers by the time Tonks reached him.

“Ooh, I’ve been thinking about this for years, Harry,” she said, biting her lip and grabbing the waistband of his underwear. “Ever since that night when we were camped out and waiting to pounce on that guy who was stealing the house elves and I stumbled in on you coming out of the shower. I only got a quick look at your cock back then, and it was lodged up Astoria’s arse when I came in today so I couldn’t see it then.” Astoria huffed next to him but they both completely ignored her. “I can’t wait to find out whether my mind was playing tricks on me, or if you’re really as big as I remember you being.”

With that she yanked his underwear off, and his hard cock came out to play. Tonks gasped and stared at it. The old Harry, less secure in his sex life, might have worried what her reaction meant. But after so many times with Astoria he was no longer concerned. He knew what he had to offer, and he knew Tonks was impressed.

“Motherfucker,” Tonks whispered. “You get that thing every day?” she said, looking at Astoria.

“Usually several times,” Astoria said, turning her head to look away from them both.

“I don’t know whether I’m jealous of you or whether I feel sorry for you.”

“You’re welcome to take my place any time you want,” the Lady Malfoy said flatly. “Maybe he can bend you over the desk the next time he gets horny at work.”

“Nah, I’ll leave the office whoredom to you,” Tonks chirped. “But I don’t mind taking that cock for a ride right now!” She climbed onto Harry’s lap, sitting down and grinding against his cock. “You ready for this, Harry?” she asked, smirking at him and rolling her hips, dragging her pussy lips across his cock.

“I’m ready,” Harry said, meeting her eyes boldly. “But let’s find out if you are.” Tonks squealed in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her body, picked her up and put her down across the couch so her belly was on the armrest. Her upper body was on the couch and her lower half hung over the edge, feet dangling above the floor.

“Yeah, definitely not a vanilla romance kind of bloke at all,” Tonks said, sounding impressed. He stood up and scooted to the side of the couch at the same time. He grabbed both of her feet and spread them apart.

“Lift your legs,” he said, as he spread his own so they were as far apart as his shoulders. Tonks complied, raising her legs so they were now between his thighs.

“Do your worst, Harry,” she said. He didn’t leave her hanging for long. (Well, she _was_ hanging over the edge of the couch, but metaphorically speaking at least.) Harry pushed his pelvis forward and slid his cock into his sexy boss. Tonks groaned the moment she was penetrated, and only got louder as he slowly pushed deeper into her.

“Fuck, that feels even bigger than it looks!” she cried out. “Yeah, it’s definitely jealousy,” she said, looking across the couch towards the other woman in Black Manor. From the position he put her in, hanging over the armrest and facing away from him, her body and face were pointed at Astoria. His original conquest was watching the scene with a sort of fascination that Harry had never seen from her before, like she felt like she was supposed to look away but couldn’t bring herself to actually do it. This was the first time she’d seen him fucking someone else, so it stood to reason that she was curious to see what it looked like for a change. “Oh, fuck, that’s the spot right there! Goddamn, Harry, maybe it’s just the dry spell I’ve been on talking, but I swear your cock’s bigger than any I’ve ever had!”

“Maybe that’s just because you’re tighter than hell,” he said with a groan. “I can barely even move.” It wasn’t much of an exaggeration. He was sliding his cock back and forth inside of Tonks, but not with anywhere near the kind of speed he usually used when fucking Astoria. The Greengrass daughter had been tight, and the inexperienced Ginny tighter still, but neither of them could match this snug fit.

“Have you forgotten, Harry? I can be as tight as I want to be.” Now he got a fuller measure of how his boss could use her metamorphmagus abilities to create a sexual experience altogether different from anything he’d felt. Her pussy tightened up even more around him, gripping his cock so tightly that he legitimately could not move backwards or forwards at all. She loosened it after a few seconds, since keeping it that way would have made the sex far less fun, but he got the message loud and clear. “I can do all sorts of interesting things with my body,” she said. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll take requests later.”

 _Later_ sounded pretty appealing to Harry, but _now_ was the time that he was most concerned with. He began to move once again now that she’d eased off of the restrictive tightness. Now she’d morphed her cunt to be a perfect fit for his cock.

“Fuck me, Harry!” Tonks demanded. “Fuck me hard!” She might enjoy showing off what she could do, but not so much that she would deny herself what she really wanted. It was still a tight fit, but not so tight as to make it overly difficult for him to begin to fuck her in earnest. He held onto her feet, kept his back straight and put his lower body strength into slamming his cock deep into his demanding boss.

“Yeah, shit, yeah!” Tonks hollered. “That’s good! God, I missed this! Keep going, Harry! Harder, harder!”

Harry gave her what she asked for, driving his hips against her and rocking her body across the armrest. He’d never thought he would have an opportunity like this, and he wasn’t going to waste it. Who knew if he would ever have Nymphadora (don’t call her Nymphadora!) Tonks, his playful, sexy boss and mentor dangling over the armrest of his couch again? Hopefully this wouldn’t be the only time they fucked, but if it was he wanted to leave her with the best impression of his talent that he possibly could. He wanted her to look back on this night thinking to herself that he was the best fuck she’d ever had, and so he responded to every plea for more by digging deep and giving it to her.

“You’re, _ah_ , one lucky bitch, Astoria,” Tonks said. “It could have been some slimy wanker with a tiny little cock that caught you and offered you this vow, but instead you got _this!_ ”

“Yes, lucky me,” Astoria said. Harry knew it was meant to be a sarcastic statement, but her flushed cheeks betrayed her somewhat.

“Yes, _ahh, ahh,_ yes, keep fucking me, Harry!” Tonks shouted. “I’m close! Are you close!”

“Yes,” he admitted, hoping she wouldn’t ask him to pull out. He would of course do it if she asked, but he was reluctant to leave her perfect pussy behind just yet.

“Good!” she shouted. “Don’t hold back, Potter! Don’t you dare hold back, and don’t you dare pull out! I wanna feel you cum inside of me, got it?!”

“Got it.” As if he would ever say no to that order. He pounded her harder now, the knowledge of her impending orgasm and the encouragement of a creampie all the motivation he needed to push towards that ending as quickly as he could. It only took another minute or two before Tonks was screaming in orgasm, hurling a string of obscenities at the top of her lungs. Harry wasn’t surprised, used to his mentor’s foul mouth as well as how loud she could get when she was worked up about something, but he could see that Astoria looked scandalized as she listened to it. Idly he wondered if she realized how loud and obscene she herself could get when he pushed her buttons correctly and made her work for her pleasure. He didn’t have much time to dwell on that thought though, because he had something far more important to focus on and enjoy.

He’d been close already, and then Tonks’ orgasm had hit. He was no stranger to having a woman cum on his cock after a month of near constant sex with Astoria, but the orgasm of a metamorphmagus brought with it sensations he hadn’t ever thought about. Whether it was a deliberate action on her part or if she’d simply lost full control over her abilities thanks to her orgasm, her pussy suddenly tightened up around his cock again. This time it wasn’t like she was restricting him from moving; it was more like her insides were trying to milk his cock. Intentional or not, it was a resounding success.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he shouted. His hands squeezed the soles of her feet and he breathed harshly as he shot a thick batch of cum inside of his boss, who moaned even louder when she realized what was happening. Her insides finally loosened around him after she’d settled back down, and only then was Harry able to slide his cock out of her. Some of his cum dripped down onto the carpet. Kreacher would always be willing to clean it up, but he had the amusing thought of making Astoria do it by hand. Maybe later.

“Bloody hell,” Harry,” Tonks said. He’d let go of her feet a good minute or two earlier, but only now did she let them touch solid ground and stand up straight. “That more than lived up to my expectations. I love Ginny dearly, but she was an imbecile to throw this away!”

“I wasn’t like this with her,” he admitted. Discussing his failings in his relationship with Ginny, at least with a friend like Tonks, didn’t bother him now. He’d put those insecurities behind him. “It was only once I started fucking Astoria that I began to let loose and do what I wanted, rather than what I thought was expected of me.”

“Ooh, so I have you to thank, huh?” Tonks said to Astoria. “Good job! Though I guess it’s not really up to you, huh? You’re just doing this to save your own skin, right? There’s no way you’d actually _enjoy_ cheating on your husband with the man he’s held a grudge with for over a decade, right?”

“Of course not,” Astoria huffed, looking away from them both.

“So since you said you wanted a go with both of us, I’m guessing now it’s Astoria’s turn?” Harry asked. The idea excited him. He’d never watched two women together before, but he knew his boss fucking his assistant would be one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

Surprisingly, Tonks shook her head. “No, not yet,” she said. “First I wanna see you use her. You stopped the second I came in today. Now I want a _real_ show.”

That got Astoria to whip her head back around to face them. “I’ve already been buggered twice today! I am _not_ doing it again!” she said adamantly.

“I think you’ll find that you’ll do whatever I tell you to do,” Tonks declared. She’d had no problem with Harry grabbing her and taking control of their sex, but Astoria apparently wouldn’t receive the same flexibility. “But you can relax. That’s not what I wanna see.” She looked over at Harry and slapped him on the shoulder. “Shut her up for me, will you?”

“Uh, sure,” he said. “Astoria, you’re not allowed to spea—“

“Not like _that,_ ” Tonks interrupted, rolling her eyes. “Give her a mouthful of cock.”

“Ah.” He wouldn’t object to that, even if he had just cum.

Harry joined Astoria on the couch, and Tonks had him lay down on his back so the blonde could get on top of him in a 69. Astoria looked far less bothered by this than she had when she thought Tonks was about to order another buggering. Her bum was getting a break, and she would get some cunnilingus out of it besides. That wasn’t a treat she received very often, and she was always very happy when he performed it for her. He didn’t neglect her either, rubbing her with his index finger and taking little licks with his tongue. He held off on her clit for now, planning to keep it in his back pocket as something of a secret weapon for later.

Astoria wasn’t being shy either. She nursed the head of his cock between her lips at first, but soon she began to bob her head down his length. He wondered how she felt about sucking his cock with an audience, especially when that audience was Tonks. She wasn’t the least bit shy about making her presence known and made no attempt to fade into the background. She stood in front of the couch and paced from one end to the other, taking a close look at both of them in action. Tonks stuck her face in close to observe Harry’s cunnilingus, and after a moment he heard her hum in what he took to be approval. Then she went to the other end and watched Astoria’s blowjob. This didn’t get as glowing a review.

“”Oi, is that really the best you can do?” Tonks asked. “You’re nowhere close to getting it all the way down.” Astoria, never one to let an insult to her pride or competence go unchallenged, started bobbing harder and taking him further in. It felt great from Harry’s point of view, but Tonks evidently still wasn’t impressed. “No, no, that’s just not gonna do at all,” she said. “If this is really the best you can do I’m surprised Harry hasn’t turned you in already. Here, let me help you.”

Tonks’ idea of ‘helping’ was to grab the back of Astoria’s head with both hands and force her farther down onto his cock. She kept pushing despite Astoria’s gagging, and though her hands slapped at Harry’s thighs uselessly, it wasn’t him that was forcing her to choke on his cock this time. It was his boss that was holding her head all the way down and making her deepthroat his cock, and she showed no signs of mercy. She held Astoria down on his cock long past the point that Harry would probably have already let her up, unless she’d done something to really set him off and he was feeling particularly vindictive. It must have felt like an eternity for Astoria before Tonks finally let go of her hair and allowed her to pop back up.

Astoria’s head immediately retreated, and she was coughing and out of breath. Harry paused in his licking of her, both because it didn’t seem fair to keep pleasuring her when she’d stopped and because he was curious to see what would happen next between the two women.

“That was a really pathetic effort,” Tonks said. “I know I’m a metamorph so I can take a cock as far down as I want for as long as I want without gagging at all, but even a normal human mouth should be able to do better than _that_! You can’t suck dick at all, can you?”

“I can so!” Astoria said indignantly. Yes, her pride even carried over into her blowjob skills. “I’ve gotten Harry off with my mouth plenty of times!” Since when was he _Harry_ rather than _Potter_? “This position just makes it all throat! It almost feels like he’s in my stomach!”

“So you don’t like it, is that what you’re saying?” Tonks asked.

“Of course I don’t!” Astoria shouted. “It’s painful!”

“I see.” Tonks looked at the blonde’s face for a moment and then walked to the other end of the couch. Her hand snaked between Harry’s face and Astoria’s pussy and rubbed at her, making her jump. Tonks pulled back her hand and held her fingers up in front of her face, studying them. “Then why are you so wet?”

“Th-that’s just because Harry’s been licking me!” Astoria said, but she hid her face in her arm to hide her blush.

“Right,” Tonks said, not believing her for a moment. “Well, I’m sorry you hate this _so much_ , but that doesn’t mean I’m going to take it easy on you. It’s time to train you on how to suck a man’s cock. Harry, don’t bother licking her anymore. She doesn’t deserve it after a performance like that.” Astoria whined low in her throat but said nothing to contradict the command, having realized it was pointless.

Tonks has called it training, but what she did couldn’t really be considered instructive. There wasn’t much that Astoria could have taken away from this, since all that Tonks did was grab onto her hair and force her to bob her head up and down on Harry’s cock. She was no gentler than she’d been before, making Astoria take his cock deep down her throat and hold it there. She didn’t bat an eye at Astoria’s frequent gagging, and if anything she seemed to enjoy listening to Malfoy’s wife choke on his cock. Apparently he and his boss had that in common.

“Yeah, choke on that cock, Lady Malfoy,” Tonks said, grinning. She had every bit as much reason to carry a grudge against the Malfoys as Harry did, given the decades of animosity between their two families ever since Andromeda married Ted Tonks and was cast out of the Black family because of it, and here she had the woman who had not only married Draco but was neck-deep in all of his shady activities too. He really shouldn’t have been surprised at how readily she’d taken to pulling Astoria’s mouth onto his cock.

It felt incredible to Harry, and not just because his cock was shoved down Astoria’s throat and receiving the gags and convulsions that were torture for her but bliss for him. Knowing that it wasn’t him shoving his dick down her throat, or even using the vow to order her to do so, but Tonks who was physically pulling her head down and making her deepthroat him added another layer of excitement to this for Harry. So did listening to Tonks verbally taunt her, which she did frequently.

“I hope you’re ready to swallow his load, Lady Malfoy,” Tonks said. “If you fail at even that, I’m going to be a lot rougher in how I use you after he’s done.” If Harry had even been entertaining the idea of trying to hold off on his orgasm that thought would have been tossed out the window as soon as he heard Tonks make that threat. As much as he loved having his cock in Astoria’s mouth and even making her swallow his cum, he’d done that plenty of times already. He had not ever seen his assistant dominated by another woman, and that was something he was very much looking forward to. Tonks heard his groans and easily sussed out what they meant.

“Do it, Harry,” she said, her voice sounding as commanding and authoritative as it ever had when she was training him. “Cum down her throat. Make her take it all!”

Harry’s cock responded to the order like he was back in training again. His balls tightened and his cum flowed from his cock straight down her throat. Tonks continued to apply pressure to the back of her head, making sure that she could not back off and had no choice but to take it all. Astoria was coughing and heaving the second that Tonks let her up for air.

“Hmm.” Tonks bent her head down to peer at Astoria closely. “Looks like you kept it all down. Good job. Guess that means I’ll take it easy on you.” She tapped Harry on the foot. “Thanks for indulging me, Harry, but would you mind getting up now? I want a turn with your slutty assistant.”

“I’m not a slut,” Astoria grumbled through her short, shaky breaths while Harry got up out from under her. He moved carefully so as not to jostle her or knock her off the couch. If that’s where Tonks wanted her, that’s where she would stay.

“You literally whored yourself out to avoid Azkaban, but whatever helps you sleep at night,” Tonks said, grinning down at her. “Now roll over onto your back.”

Astoria did so wordlessly, opening herself up for whatever Tonks had in mind. What she had in mind turned out to be keeping one foot on the floor, bending the other and planting it on the couch on the far side of Astoria’s body. This put her pussy directly above Astoria’s face, and what she wanted was obvious. She spelled it out anyway though.

“Have you ever gone down on another girl before?” Tonks asked. She put her hands on the armrest behind her, getting comfortable and settling in.

“No,” Astoria admitted hesitantly.

“Thought as much,” Tonks said. “Most purebloods would consider such a thing scandalous. Good thing for me my mum married a muggleborn, so I didn’t have to shut myself off from something that feels so damn good. But don’t worry; we’ll get you trained up yet.” She swayed her hips from side to side, waving her pussy in Astoria’s face. “Get to work.”

Astoria put her hands on Tonks’ ass and began to lick her, and Harry took a seat so he could watch. It was erotic simply to see two gorgeous women naked and at play, but even he could see that Astoria’s tongue work was lacking. Maybe that was to be expected since she had never gone down on a woman before, but Tonks wasn’t in the mood to be forgiving of her amateurish efforts. Harry could see the disgruntled look on her face as Astoria continued to fail at pleasing her.

“Swirl your tongue more!” Tonks barked. “Seriously, how can you be so bad at this?! Just do what you like to have done! I can buy that selfish prick Draco not doing this for you, but I could see Harry going down on you. Do what he does that makes you feel good.” Astoria tried to follow that advice, but it didn’t appear to be working that well. Tonks shook her head and stepped off of the couch.

“You’re bloody terrible!” she snapped. “We’ll definitely be working on that some other time, but I don’t have time to teach you right now. I wanna get off, and you’re nowhere near ready to help me get there, so I’ll just have to make the best of it.”

What came next was Tonks repositioning herself so she could sit down on Astoria’s face and take her for a ride. It wasn’t the most comfortable position on the couch, but she didn’t let that stop her. She rocked her hips against the blonde and grabbed onto her hair, basically just humping against her face and using her as a human masturbatory tool.

“Much better,” Tonks cooed. “Much, much better. You can’t lick me at all yet, but at least I can fuck your face.”

Watching Astoria lick at Tonks had been entertaining even if it had been a failed attempt, but it could not compare to watching Tonks simply mount her face and take what she wanted from her. It reminded him of the thrill he got when he fucked Astoria’s face, or tied her up and fucked her. It was strange to see someone else dominating Malfoy’s wife instead of being the one doing the dominating, but he didn’t hate it at all, at least when it was a sexy woman like Tonks in charge.

It didn’t last long, but he didn’t think Tonks particularly cared about that. She was just interested in using Astoria’s body to get off and bring her to her second climax of the night, and if the inexperienced girl couldn’t do it with her mouth than Tonks was just going to get there on her own.

“Here it comes,” Tonks said. “I’m gonna squirt all over that pretty, bitchy little face.” She sat up straight and grabbed onto one of her large breasts with one hand while the other clutched Astoria’s hair tighter than ever. Once again, Harry’s mentor shouted obscenities as she reached orgasm.

“You might not be able to eat cunt worth a damn, at least not yet, but you look hot as hell like this,” Tonks said after she pulled herself back to her feet. Harry immediately headed over to see for himself, and she was right. Astoria’s eyes were closed and her cheeks were shiny thanks to Tonks’ orgasm. He’d always loved redecorating her beautiful face with his semen, and Tonks’ humping had left a similarly appealing impact.

“How’re you feeling, Lady Malfoy?” Tonks asked. “Did you enjoy being used like a cheap whore?” Astoria didn’t respond, nor did she open her eyes. She just stayed on her back on the couch, breathing heavily and seemingly lost to the world. Tonks chuckled and bent down to grab her clothes, giving Harry a great view of her naked ass in the process.

“This was fun, but I promised mum I’d be at her place for breakfast in the morning, so I’d better go now if I want to have any chance at getting some sleep,” Tonks said.

“Sure,” Harry said. “Thanks for everything.” He wasn’t just referring to her agreeing to keep their secret. He’d been worried about what would happen tonight, but it had wound up being one of the best nights of his entire life.

“Hey, thank you, stud,” she said, grinning at him while she slipped her bra back on and then reached for her jeans. “That was even better than I thought it would be.” She walked by him and towards the door, but gave him a smack on the ass as she passed him. “See you at work on Monday, Harry. Make sure your assistant can walk into the office under her own power, yeah? She might have a busy day ahead of her.”

\--

“Ah, good morning, Mrs. Malfoy,” Tonks said. Astoria had observed that the Head Auror wasn’t much of a morning person, but she was looking unusually upbeat and happy as she stomped towards Harry’s office in her combat boots on Monday morning. “I hope your weekend was good? Mine was bloody brilliant!” Merlin, Astoria wanted to strangle her! She might very well be her superior in the hierarchy at the Ministry, a level above Harry who she was assisting, but that didn’t give her the right to humiliate her like she had on Friday night! And rubbing it in her face today made it all the worse!

“Good morning, Head Auror Tonks,” she said. “You’re looking chipper this morning. Did you finally find someone willing to take care of your needs for you, instead of relying on someone who was coerced into doing so?” Tonks’ smile froze on her face. No one was nearby to overhear, which was why Astoria had felt comfortable in her small, petty form of revenge. Her triumph was extremely short-lived though. 

“Funny you should bring that up, because I found someone to do just that!” Tonks said. She opened the door to Harry’s office, once again without knocking, though she knew Astoria was out here at her desk so it wasn’t like she was about to walk in on him buggering someone again. “Oi, Harry! Would you mind if I borrowed your assistant for the day? I’ve got a big all-day project she’s perfect for.”

“Of course,” Harry said from inside his office. “For today, she’s all yours.”

\--

“I’ve brought you your lunch, Head Auror Tonks,” Astoria said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy,” Tonks said. “Close the door now, please.” Astoria did so, and then Tonks cast locking and silencing charms on said door. “You sure took an awfully long time getting back. You wouldn’t happen to have been stalling, would you?”

“Of course not,” Astoria said. It was accurate, but she wouldn’t willingly admit that. Her only previous trips outside of Tonks’ office so far today had been running these all too brief errands, and she’d stretched each one of them out for as long as she could. “I had to use the restroom, and Auror Smith had a question for me.” She’d actually drawn the low-ranking rookie auror into a conversation that she kept going for as long as possible, much to his bewilderment since she had never previously spoken to him for longer than ten seconds at a time.

“I’m sure that was essential,” Tonks said. “Regardless, you’re back now and we have the rest of the day to get you trained up. Put my lunch on the desk and get back into your spot.”

Astoria tossed the plate of sandwich and crisps onto the desk, got down onto her knees and crawled back underneath the desk between Tonks’ spread legs. Tonks tended to only throw on her work robes when required, and wore casual muggle shirts and jeans when alone in her office. For most of today it had only been the shirt though. The jeans were folded up beneath the desk, and her black underwear sat on top of them. She’d gone bottomless almost as soon as she’d brought Astoria into her office and put her to work beneath the desk.

“That’s good,” Tonks said, in between bites of her sandwich, but Astoria doubted she was referring to the sub par food provided by the Ministry. “You’ve gotten much better at this.”

Of course she had; she hadn’t been given much choice. Tonks had barked out instructions and orders right away, and between her continued demands and the hours of near-nonstop practice she’d put in so far she really couldn’t help but improve and refine her technique. On Friday night she’d been awkward and unsure of what to do, but now she didn’t hesitate to bury her face between the Head Auror’s legs and give her the thorough licks she enjoyed. She earned herself brief breaks with every orgasm she could force out of Tonks, which was all the incentive she needed to forget about her inhibitions and her pride as the Lady Malfoy and throw herself into her assigned task for the day.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff,” the Head Auror said. “Slide your tongue across me, just like that. Don’t forget the clit too.” Astoria promptly did so, taking it between her thumb and forefinger and pinching it. She couldn’t understand it; such hard pressure on that sensitive area would have brought pure pain to Astoria. Tonks liked it though; maybe it was some weird metamorph thing?

“ _Ah_ , yes!” Tonks shouted. “Pinch that clit, you little slut! And keep licking my cunt too!” Between the flicks of her tongue and the continued pressure she applied with her fingers, Astoria had Tonks’ legs shaking in short order. She grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved her face closer in, practically smothering her with her pussy while she called her dirty names and shouted words that would have gotten Astoria a major scolding as a child if her mother had ever caught her using them. Astoria didn’t even flinch. All of this had become routine by this point, from the hair pulling to the filthy language.

“Nice work,” Tonks said after her orgasm had faded. She gave Astoria a pat on the head that somehow felt more demeaning than anything she’d just been through. “You almost got me off before I could even finish my sandwich. I think that’s good enough to earn you a ten minute break out from under the desk.”

Astoria felt a rush of pride shoot through her. She convinced herself that it was solely due to having gotten a break, and had nothing to do with the marked improvement in her technique, the pleasure she’d brought to the beautiful Head Auror, and the praise she’d earned through hard work.

\--

Harry stretched his arms above his head and groaned. Finally, the day was over!

It had been a long, boring day. He had gotten a lot done actually, with no beautiful blonde assistant to argue with, discipline and inevitably fuck, but he’d forgotten how dull the average day at the office could be without Astoria’s presence, distracting as it was. Still, he smiled as he thought about how Astoria’s day must have been. He doubted ‘boring’ would be a fitting way to describe it. Tonks had surely worn her out. Speaking of the devil, Tonks burst through his door as he was packing his things to go home. There had been no point to locking his door today with no Astoria around to bend over and paddle.

“Hiya, Harry!” his boss said. “Thanks for loaning me your assistant for the day! We got a lot of work done, didn’t we?”

Astoria trailed behind his boss, staring down at the floor and looking quite exhausted. Her robes were still in fine shape and her hair looked perfect, but it was her eyes that told the story. She had been through a long, draining day, and looked like she was about ready to pass out on her feet.

“So she did everything you needed from her, then?” Harry asked, smiling at Tonks.

“Oh, yeah!” his boss answered. “You picked a great assistant, Harry! She’s a real go-getter!” Tonks flicked her wand at the door to close it, and then made a show of locking and silencing it. “There, that’s better,” she said. “We don’t want a repeat of Friday, now do we?”

“Guess not,” Harry said with a shrug. It had been a stupid mistake, one that he would have to take to heart and hopefully would serve as a reminder to exercise more of that vigilance Moody always went on about, but it was hard to beat himself up for it too much now. Tonks understood the value Astoria had as a potential source of information and would keep their secret to preserve that. Plus his mistake had also led them to shag and allowed him to discover how good a fuck his sexy boss was, so how could he be upset about that?

“She did a great job,” Tonks said, inclining her head towards Astoria who stood quietly in the background near the door. “She didn’t know what she was doing at first, but I got her trained up good now. An entire day under the desk with your head between a witch’s legs would do that, I’d say.”

“I can imagine,” Harry said, chuckling at the way Astoria squirmed. “Well, I’m sure my assistant will be happy to help you in the future anytime you need to borrow her.”

“Thanks mate, but I think I’ll have to hold off on that after today,” Tonks said. “I met a great girl over the weekend and we really hit it off. It’s nothing serious yet, but I want to give it a real go with her.”

“An actual relationship?” Harry said, raising his eyebrows. He was legitimately surprised to hear it. “Didn’t think you were the type.” In all the years he’d known her he couldn’t remember her ever talking about having a boyfriend or girlfriend or even going on dates. She was the type to have a casual fling when she was in the mood to get shagged, but had never shown any interest in romance or settling down. 

“It’s not my usual speed, no,” Tonks agreed. “This girl’s really cool though; sweet, great sense of humor, nice arse, all that. Maybe it’ll work out, maybe it won’t, but I’m gonna ask her out on an actual date and we’ll see where it goes.”

“I see.” It wasn’t what Harry had been expecting to hear, especially since she’d just spent the entire day with Astoria’s mouth between her legs, but maybe that was just one final act of lewdness before she gave this relationship an honest try. “I won’t say I’m not a little disappointed that we can’t go for at least one more shag after how great the first one went, but I’m happy for you and I hope it works out.” He really did too, even if it meant he’d never get to fuck his hot boss again. Tonks was sexy and had proven to be a fun lay, but she was also a good friend. Her happiness trumped his desire to have her around as an occasional fuck buddy.

“Yeah, the sex was pretty great, huh?” Tonks said, grinning at him. “Wish you would’ve broken it off with Ginny years ago; we could’ve been doing this for ages by now!” Now there was a thought!

“Stupid me,” he muttered out loud, thinking of the boring, vanilla sex he’d been having with Ginny while he could have been fucking Tonks in her office. “At least we got to do it once though.”

“Oh, I don’t think we have to leave it at just that once,” Tonks said, to his confusion. Hadn’t she just said she wanted to try and ask this new girl out and make an honest try at it? “I haven’t even asked the girl out yet. I don’t see what one more fuck with a real cock would hurt. We’ll need to be quick though.”

“I can do that,” Harry said quickly, putting his belongings back down on his desk and reaching to pull his robes over his head. He would’ve preferred to spend all night with Tonks, testing out any number of different positions, but if she only wanted a brief, down and dirty fuck, he would count himself lucky to be able to give it to her.

“Oi, assistant, get him ready for me,” Tonks said. Astoria, still silent, nodded and pulled her own robes off. Harry licked his lips as he stared at her standing in the middle of his office in a simple black bra and panty set. He was accustomed to seeing her beautiful body in this or far less by now, but having gone an entire day at work without even a glimpse had made him appreciate just how good he had it. She pushed her panties down her legs and reached for her bra, but she was interrupted before she could get her tits out.

“No, no, we don’t have time for that, you silly bint,” she said with a laugh. “You heard what Kingsley said this morning; everybody’s gotta clear out by quarter past five today so they can do the monthly security sweep. We’ve only got, oh, about ten minutes. As much as I’m sure you want your boss’s cock inside of you, this is about me, not you. Just use your mouth and get him ready for me.” Astoria frowned, licked her lips and then spoke for the first time since Harry had sent her along to “assist” Tonks for the day.

“ _My tongue is so sore_ ,” she said. Her voice had a noticeable lisp to it, a sign of just how much use her mouth had gotten today.

“Of course it is, but it hasn’t completed its duties for the day yet,” Tonks said nonchalantly, uncaring about Astoria’s discomfort. “If you give me one more excuse to try and get out of this you’ll be back under my desk for the rest of the week, if not the rest of the month.”

That was the end of that argument. Harry had come over to the other end of his desk, sat down on the edge and stripped his boxers off while he waited, so he was right there for Astoria to get to work. She put her hands on the edge of the desk and lowered her head to begin sucking him off. It was a far cry from her usual effort, with none of the skill he was used to. She was clearly trying to protect herself and avoid aggravating her sore mouth and tongue. He wasn’t going to complain too much though; it was still a mouth around his cock, and truth be told, he was fully hard and ready for Tonks already. Surely she knew that, so if she was allowing this to happen for now than he wasn’t going to worry about it.

“You know, I’m actually feeling rather nice at the moment,” Tonks said. Harry looked up from Astoria’s slow and gentle blowjob and saw that his boss was now naked. The pubic hair in the shape of a lightning bolt was gone, as she’d chosen to go hairless today. “Since you’re feeling so out of sorts at the end of a long day, you don’t need to use your tongue at all. You can just use your throat. That should be nice and fresh, right? After all, you didn’t need it at all today.”

Harry could see the panic in Astoria’s eyes, and she shook her head as best she could with his cock in her mouth. He could have simply ordered her to take his cock down her throat as Tonks had demanded, but it wasn’t going to be necessary.

“Since we don’t have much time, maybe you should just take the reins and shove your cock down this silly slut’s throat yourself,” Tonks suggested. Now Astoria pulled her mouth off entirely.

“ _No, ple—_ “ Harry cut her off by grabbing her by the head and shoving her all the way down to the base of his cock. She thrashed around, her hands scrabbling on the desk uselessly, but there was nowhere for her to go and nothing she could do about it. Harry had missed having Astoria on hand to fuck and play with throughout the day, and if Tonks wanted him to make the lovely blonde Malfoy wife deepthroat his cock he sure as hell wasn’t going to say no.

“Ah, I’m just not feeling ready yet,” Tonks said, heaving a dramatic sigh. “Just go ahead and hold her down there at the bottom until I’m ready, yeah?”

“ _Nrggh_!” Astoria tried to protest, but it came out as an unintelligible gurgle since Harry’s cock was still buried down her throat. Her eyes were tearing up, but Harry didn’t even think about letting her up. Even if Tonks hadn’t ‘suggested’ he keep her down there, he loved seeing that look on her face. He loved it even more since he knew that at least some part of her enjoyed the way he roughly used her and dominated her, as evidenced by the fact that her vow still had not been satisfied.

“I’m not sure what you’re complaining about down there,” Tonks said. “Maybe this is a little tougher on you, but he’ll probably be quicker to finish like this!”

She had a point. Astoria’s throat spasming around his cock felt far better than the halfhearted blowjob she’d been giving him for the brief period that she’d had any control over what she was doing today, and he could feel himself getting close.

“Why are you slapping his thighs?” Tonks teased, stepping closer and bending her head down right next to Astoria’s. “Even if it had any effect, I’d just shove you right back down again.”

Astoria remained in place despite her squirming, and Harry kept creeping closer to an orgasm. He thought about warning Tonks, because even though he would probably get hard again pretty quickly after going without all day, it still likely wouldn’t be quick enough with the limited time they had left in the office for the day. He needn’t have worried though, because Tonks knew what she was doing.

“Alright, that’s good enough,” she said. “You can let her up now.” Harry let go of Astoria’s head, and she pulled back in record time. She gasped for breath desperately, as that extended deepthroat on top of the hours of oral sex she’d already put in that day had caught up to her in a major way. “You’re done. Move outta the way.” She shoved a weary Astoria away from Harry, and then climbed onto the desk with him.

Harry thought about reaching for her and rolling her over onto her back on top of the desk, but Tonks was in no mood to be on bottom today. She climbed into his lap and sank down onto his cock with no preamble.

“We really don’t have much time left, so I’m not going to fuck around,” Tonks said, looking into his eyes from up close. “Hope you’re ready for me to fuck you hard.”

“I’m ready,” Harry said, nodding firmly. And he thought he was, but he had no clue what he was really in for. Tonks put her hands on his chest and rode his cock with the express purpose of getting him off as quickly as she could. The simple rise and fall of her hips was already fiercer than either Astoria or Ginny had ever ridden his cock, and that was before you took Tonks’ unique abilities into account. She made her breasts large enough that they bounced right before his eyes, hypnotizing him, and made her ass fuller so it smacked down against him every time she hit bottom. But the changes she made to her hips and chest were just the beginning. She also tightened her cunt around him much as she had on Friday night. But that first time it had been him in control, him thrusting into her as he liked. This time it was Tonks calling the shots, and she kept right on bouncing in his lap whether he was ready or not. He’d known this wasn’t going to last long anyway after he’d been driven to the brink inside of Astoria’s throat, but this was an immediate onslaught of pleasure that he was unequipped to handle.

“I’m almost there,” he said, feeling the strain in his abs as he tried to calm himself down. “You need to slow down.” But she didn’t listen to him. She kept right on launching herself up and down on his cock, squeezing him inside of her tight cunt that molded itself to fit him perfectly.

“We don’t have time for that,” Tonks answered. “Go ahead and cum.”

“But you—“

“Don’t worry about it, Harry,” she said. “Seriously, just let go. I’m going to get off anyway.”

She hadn’t been riding him for very long, and she hadn’t had Astoria’s mouth to get her warmed up first, but he decided to believe her. She knew her body far better than he did, and besides, maybe it was a metamorph thing. If she had so much control over her body, maybe she could control this too. He listened to her, let go and held onto her hips as he came inside of her.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Tonks cooed. “Fill me up, Harry. One last shot before I say goodbye to cocks, at least for awhile.” That was a bizarre way to look at it, but Harry was cumming inside of a beautiful woman so he wasn’t about to question her perspective. She rocked her hips on him throughout his orgasm and then dismounted, but unless he was sorely mistaken she hadn’t cum herself. There had been no doubt when she came on Friday, but there were no shouted expletives this time.

“I thought you said you were going to get off?”

“Oh, I am, don’t worry about that mate,” Tonks said. “I just had a different plan on how I was going to do it.” She scooted over to lie down on the desk beside Harry, snapped her fingers at Astoria and pointed between her spread legs. “Secretary Malfoy, you still have one more mess to clean up today. Get your little blonde arse over here.”

Astoria sighed and shook her head, but she got down onto her knees in front of the desk as Harry got climbed off, giving Tonks as much room as she needed for whatever she had in mind. What she had in mind was grabbing Astoria’s hair and grinding her hips against her face, all but smothering her with her pussy.

“I hope you come to work with an improved attitude tomorrow,” Tonks said. “If you ever get out of line or forget your place around her again, I can always just rub my cunt in your face again and remind you that you’re not as important as you think you are.” Harry watched it all while putting his boxers back on and slipping back into his work robes. He wondered how many times Tonks had grabbed Astoria’s hair and gave her a faceful of pussy throughout the day.

“You’d better get that tongue moving,” Tonks warned, grabbing her hair tighter. “We don’t have long left, and you _don’t_ want to see what I’ll do to you tomorrow if I have to leave tonight before I can cum.”

Harry could see the way Astoria’s head started to move from side to side as she hurried to try and get Tonks off within the time limit. Part of him wanted to see what his boss might do to her the next day if she couldn’t get the job done right now, but eventually Astoria did get Tonks where she needed to go.

“Yes, that’s it!” Tonks shouted. “Fuck, yeah, _fuck_ , lick that cunt, you stuck-up slut! Here it comes! I’m gonna cum on your fucking face one more time! One last squirt for the day! Hopefully some of it’s still on your lips when you go home and kiss Draco tonight!”

Tonks reverted to just one long, loud scream when she came. Her strong thighs squeezed around the sides of Astoria’s head and made sure she went nowhere during Tonks’ orgasm. Tonks looked like she would have preferred to keep the blonde’s face pressed against her snatch for awhile longer, but their time was just about up. She pulled her legs away from Astoria’s face and gave her a little pat on the cheek, letting her know it was acceptable for her to back away now. Harry watched his assistant crawl on the ground towards her robes, looking breathless and disheveled in the wake of Tonks’ enthusiasm and need to get the job done and have one final orgasm before they all had to leave the building.

The Head Auror hopped off of the desk and quickly slipped back into her robes, knowing they didn’t have much time left. She moved so quickly that Astoria had only managed to make it about halfway to her robes up by the time Tonks was heading to the door of Harry’s office. She didn’t miss the chance to pull her hand back and give Astoria a nice smack on the ass, making the blonde start in surprise while down on all fours.

“Good job today, champ!” Tonks said. “You’re really starting to earn your keep around here!” Astoria put her head down on the floor and groaned. “Oh, look, you’ve left your wand on the floor too. You don’t want to forget this.” She bent over, picked up Astoria’s wand and twirled it around between her fingers. “Let me stick it in a safe place so you don’t lose it in your rush to get dressed.” She pressed Astoria’s own wand against her asshole and pushed it in. Astoria just groaned and kept her head pressed to the floor. Tonks gave her one final smack across the ass and gave Harry a wave. He chuckled and looked down at Astoria, who was still down on all fours with her wand stuck up her ass. Harry pulled his pocket watch out around the same time that he heard Tonks apparate away, and he snickered when he saw what time it was. 

“Oi, Astoria, you have about 45 seconds left before the magic kicks in and forces everyone out,” he said. “Might want to get dressed, unless you want the lead story of tomorrow’s Prophet to be a report about Lady Malfoy sticking her own wand up her bum at work.”

His words seemed to do the trick and finally break through Astoria’s haze of exhaustion. She pulled her wand out of her butt and scrambled up to her feet, but there was one problem.

“ _Where are my robes_?!” she asked, her voice scratchy and panicked. Sure enough, her robes were no longer where she’d left them, and her panties were gone too. In their place was a piece of parchment with her name on it. She picked it up and read it in a hurry, and Harry peeked at it over her shoulder.

**Lady Malfoy,**

**You’re a bitch. I know your value to the department as an informant, but that doesn’t change who you are or what I think of you. Honestly, even with what you bring to the table I’m not sure if I would keep your secret if it wasn’t for Harry. I love that bloke (not like that, Harry; I know you’re reading this too), and he deserves a bit of fun in his life after all the shit he’s been through. But me keeping your secret doesn’t mean I like you. It also doesn’t mean I would pass up on the chance to swipe your clothes. Best of luck on figuring out how to make it home in only a bra! (And Harry, I swear that if I hear about you digging out an old pair of jeans or a spare set of robes for her to put on, I’m gonna make you pay!)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Head Auror Tonks, daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, the ‘blood traitor’ your mother-in-law and her family disowned**

Harry burst into laughter as soon as he made it to the end of the note. Astoria ripped the parchment into pieces and tossed them aside furiously. Then she turned around to glare at Harry, which did nothing to still his laughter. It was hard to take her anger seriously when she was standing there in nothing but a bra.

“ _It’s not funny!_ ” she rasped with her sore throat. “ _How am I supposed to get out of here?! I’m not even allowed to apparate in or out of the building!_ ”

“Well, I _could_ side-along you back home with me,” he said. “I’m high enough up on the food chain that I can apparate in and out of certain areas of the building at will during working hours.”

She hurried over to him and grabbed onto the sleeve of his robes, looking up into his eyes and silently imploring him to get her out of this mess.

“I _can_ do that,” he continued, “but _will_ I?” He smirked at her, enjoying the panic on her face as he made her squirm. Teasing Astoria had become a favorite pastime of his, and Tonks had turned into quite the partner in crime in that endeavor.

Forgetting to lock that door could have blown up in his face, but instead it had turned into one of the happiest mistakes he’d ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Femdom, Deepthroating, Humiliation, Dirty talk 
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Tonks, Harry/Astoria, Tonks/Astoria


	6. Welcome to Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s another big bash at Malfoy Manor, and this time Draco makes sure Harry attends. It goes exactly how Astoria knows it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes at the bottom of the chapter for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

Astoria’s feet touched the ground of Harry’s sitting room , and never had she been happier to feel her feet on that carpet. She’d once had her face buried into that very same carpet not far from where she was standing now while Harry had put a gag in her mouth and buggered her, but it might as well have been heaven at that point with how happy she was to be back there.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. It had been a long, rough day, and he’d mercifully brought it to an end and helped her avoid the utter humiliation that it could have been. She looked up into his face, which was not hard to do since his arms were still around her as they’d been when he grabbed her and side-along apparated her out of his office and into his home with mere seconds to spare before they would have been forcefully ejected.

“Uh…you’re welcome?” he said uncertainly. She could see the surprise on his face when he realized she was being serious, but she didn’t bother thinking about it. She pulled out of his arms and looked around for something she could use.

“I’m going to go freshen up, and then try and transfigure something that resembles my work robes before I go home,” she said. She made to walk away from him but he took her by the hand before she could walk out of arm’s reach.

“Not so fast,” he said. “I saved you from the humiliation Tonks had planned for you. I think the least you can do is repay me for that by having dinner with me.” Astoria blinked. Unless he forced her to try and make it again, did he actually think that was a punishment? She did not protest as he led her out of the sitting room and into his kitchen. “Oh, but I guess Draco will be expecting you to eat dinner with him, won’t he?”

“I suppose so,” she said, squirming. To her discomfort, Astoria wasn’t entirely sure she knew the answer to that question. He should be back home from his “business meetings” by now, but would he particularly care whether or not she joined him for the dinner the elves prepared? Would he even notice? He certainly didn’t seem to have noticed much that was going on with her lately, nor had he shown interest in it beyond asking her if she’d learned anything the aurors had been up to recently in regards to their various operations.

“No matter,” Harry said, thankfully pulling her out of her unpleasant thoughts. “I’ll just eat dinner, and you can stay and keep me company.” Astoria watched on silently as he put together a quick and simple meal of noodles, bread and salad and brought it over to the kitchen table. He took a seat and waved for her to come closer.

“What do you want me to do, feed you or something?” she asked. Not so long ago that would have felt incredibly demeaning, but she didn’t even bat an eye at the thought now. It would even register in the long list of humiliations she’d been subjected to over the past month. Fuck, it wouldn’t even be remembered if she looked back at all she’d been through _today_ , thanks to that merciless bitch Nymphadora Tonks.

“No,” he said. He took his first bite of salad while shaking his head. “I just thought that since I brought you here, I should be a considerate guest and at least offer you an appetizer.” He pointed underneath the table, and then she understood.

Astoria sighed but she didn’t argue. She didn’t even make a snide remark, too exhausted to bother with their usual verbal sparring matches. She just crawled underneath the table, got on her knees between his spread legs and flipped his robes up. His boxers came down easily, but his cock was only semi-hard. She set about the task of getting him the rest of the way there, rationalizing that the quicker she got him hard the quicker she could make him cum, and the quicker she made him cum the quicker she could go home and rest.

Between her kisses along his shaft and her cupping of his balls, it didn’t take that long to get him ready. She popped the head of his cock into her mouth and got straight to sucking it, fighting off her exhaustion, her sore jaw and her irritated tongue in order to get this over with. Harry didn’t give any real acknowledgement to what she was doing, and they both continued on in silence. The only sounds in the kitchen were Harry chewing his food and Astoria slurping on his cock underneath the table.

It wasn’t her best effort or her greatest performance, but she still got him off by the time he finished his meal. He put his fork down on his plate around the same time as he spilled his semen inside of her mouth. She swallowed his load without even thinking about it; it was pretty much second nature by this point. She went to clean him up so she could tuck him back into his boxers, but he reached underneath the table to stop her.

“No,” he said. “I think you’ve earned yourself a main course after that. But first you’ll need to get me ready again of course.” 

Astoria rolled her eyes and shook her head underneath the table. If he really wanted to reward her he’d let her go home and sleep, but she knew that wasn’t what this was really about. She resumed her task, licking and rubbing him until he got hard all over again. At least it didn’t take very long. Usually she would lament his stamina and quick turnaround time, but right now it was working into her favor.

“You can come out now,” he said once she’d gotten him ready once again. She crawled out from underneath the table and waited to see what he would do next. First he waved his wand at the table, floating the empty plate over and into the sink, where the water turned on to wash it. Then he put his wand away, pulled his robes over his head and tossed them aside. “Bend over,” he said.

She assumed the position, which had become all too familiar to her now after the countless times he’d bent her over various surfaces, this very table included. She put her palms down on the table, stuck her arse out and waited for what she knew would come next. Since her robes and panties were still Merlin knows where thanks to Tonks, he didn’t need to do a thing or remove a single piece of clothing. He just put his hands on her hips, nudged his own hips forward and then he was inside of her.

Harry wasted no time in getting right to fucking her, his hips slamming against her arse and rocking her against the table. Astoria groaned in dismay at having her sore, exhausted body used once again, but that wasn’t the only reason she groaned. She also groaned because as much as she wanted to deny it, there was enjoyment to be found in his cock thrusting deep into her from behind as he bent her over his kitchen table. As many orgasms as she’d helped others (namely Tonks) achieve today, this was the first time she was actually getting any pleasure herself. Her tongue had been busy all day but her pussy had gone untouched until now, and his cock was getting her worked up whether she wanted to be or not. Astoria couldn’t help moaning as Harry fucked her, and moaned even louder when he pulled one of his hands off of her hip and spanked her across the arse.

They were both startled when an owl flew into the room, but Astoria allowed herself to relax when she remembered that the protections he’d placed around his home ensured that only owls sent by a select group of people would actually get through his wards without first being inspected by Kreacher. If this owl was flying straight in, it was sent by someone he trusted implicitly.

Harry stopped fucking her but kept his cock buried inside of her, and she groaned and wiggled her hips, wishing that big dick would get back to moving so she could enjoy the orgasm she knew was very close. He accepted whatever the owl came to deliver, and a moment later she heard him chuckle. He dropped the delivery on the table in front of her and she saw that it was her robes and panties, neatly folded and looking cleaner than they had before she’d taken them off.

“I guess you should thank Head Auror Tonks for her kindness the next time you see her in the office, shouldn’t you?” he said. Astoria closed her eyes and whined, not feeling any actual gratitude to Tonks for returning clothing that she’d stolen to begin with, but not wanting to say anything that might upset Harry and cause him to pull out before he’d gotten her off either. Fortunately the magic of the vow did not activate and force her to give her honest opinion on the matter, so it must have been a rhetorical question.

He got back to fucking her, and both the sound of his hips slapping her arse and her increasingly desperate moans returned. Astoria came with a howl, relishing her first orgasm of the day in spite of how worn out she was. Maybe he was doing it for his own benefit, but to her it felt like a reward for a hard day’s work.

“See you at work,” he said moments later after having cum inside of her. “Hopefully your dinner is as good as your appetizer.”

\-- 

“Yes, Draco, H—Potter received your invitation.”

“And is he coming?” her husband asked, looking over at Astoria from across the kitchen table.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “He hasn’t said. He just nodded when I asked him if he’d gotten it.” Then her boss had forestalled any further discussion by shoving his cock down her throat and the subject hadn’t come up since, but Draco didn’t need to know that part.

“Then ask again,” Draco said, shaking his head. He put his knife and fork down on his plate and picked up his wine glass. “We need him here. I’ve already arranged for Skeeter and her photographer to be here for a photo opportunity and a story that will hopefully merit another front page, but it only works if Potter can be seen in our home, attending our party.”

“Couldn’t she just run another story about how the Malfoys are so redeemed and respectable that Potter took the Lady Malfoy on as his assistant?” she asked.

“That’s not good enough anymore,” Draco insisted. “That created good press, yes, but now we need to show that things have continued to progress. And what better way to do that than having him in our home?”

“Yes, you’re right, of course,” she said. And logically he was; she perfectly understood the point he was making and the benefits that would come from Harry being seen in their home, attending the party they were throwing the following week. Her reticence was mainly because she knew she would have to ‘persuade’ him by any means necessary, and she was also afraid to guess at what Harry would get up to when Rita and his photographer weren’t around to document his every move. He was always looking for new and exciting ways to fuck her, and that was getting harder for him to do in the office. But inside of her own home, with her husband and numerous guests around? There was no way her perverted boss would let such an opportunity slip by.

“Of course I am,” Draco said. “Get him here, Astoria; I don’t care what it takes.”

 _Even if it means letting him fuck me on our bed?_ That was the thought that ran through Astoria’s head. “I’ll get him here,” was what she said out loud.

-

“Lord Potter, thank you so much for coming. We are honored to have you in our home.”

Harry wanted to laugh as Draco stuck his hand out for him to shake. But instead he threw on a polite smile and shook his hand, knowing full well that a paid photographer was in position to capture the moment for the front page of the Prophet. That was fine. It was worth it, considering what Astoria had done to get him here.

“What can I say; your wife can be very persuasive when she sets her mind to it!” They shared a laugh, and Harry wondered what Draco would say if he knew that the hand he was shaking had been spanking his wife’s arse not even twenty four hours earlier. And he would be sure to get his hands on her again before this party was over.

“She can indeed,” Draco said. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, nodded and then looked back at Harry. “I’m sure everyone here would love the pleasure of your company so I won’t monopolize any more of your time. Enjoy yourself, and feel free to either ask for one of the elves or seek out me or Astoria personally if you need anything.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Harry said. He would be perfectly happy if that was the last he saw of the ferret all night, but he would definitely be seeking his wife out for some assistance later on. For now he knew he was expected to do a little mingling though, so he and Draco went their separate ways and he sought out the least objectionable person he could find inside of Malfoy Manor.

“Ah, Lord Potter-Black. Always good to see you.” He turned in the direction of the familiar-sounding voice, and found himself looking at Narcissa Malfoy.

“Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy.” It really was good to see her, but not because they were particularly close. He did appreciate her unexpected assistance in the forest during the Battle of Hogwarts, but he’d always known that she hadn’t helped him out of any sudden guilty conscience or change of heart. Narcissa had helped him purely out of her own self-interest and her desire to protect her son. That didn’t make her a bad person, but it didn’t make her a good person either; it just made her a selfish one. She’d helped him in the forest and he’d returned the favor by protecting her and Draco from the worst sort of punishment that most of Voldemort’s supporters had faced, her husband included. That didn’t make them friends, nor did it make him trust her.

She was sexy though, there was no denying that. Draco’s mother was pretty much the definition of a MILF from where Harry was standing. She was older than his own mother would have been were she still alive, but her body looked incredible. The dress robes she’d worn were cut in such a way to emphasize her full breasts and tantalizingly curvy figure without being scandalous or distasteful. She had a beautiful face too, even if it was often marred by a haughty look or a condescending smile. Narcissa was a self-serving bitch to be sure, but that didn’t make him want to fuck her any less.

“I hope you are doing well,” Narcissa said. “Is my daughter-in-law doing a good job as your assistant?”

“I can’t complain,” Harry said. “She’s done everything I’ve asked of her, and done it well.” Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he detected a flicker of surprise cross her face at his praising of Astoria.

“Is that so?” she said. Her voice betrayed nothing; maybe he’d only imagined it? “Well, I am happy to hear it. I suppose it’s good practice for you, isn’t it, spending so much time around a pureblood lady of your own age group?”

“Practice?” His mind jumped to all the ‘practice’ he and Astoria had put in together and how it had allowed him to embrace his true dominant sexual nature, but of course that wasn’t what Narcissa was referring to. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Well, excuse me for saying so, but you’ll be needing to find a Lady Potter one day soon, won’t you? It’s so important for the head of a family to marry young and make sure their line continues, especially one such as you who is the last of your line. And thanks to my cousin’s will you’re the head of House Black too, so it’s doubly important for you to start looking. Obviously Astoria is off of the market, but maybe being around her will help you figure out what you’re looking for in a bride, and what you aren’t.”

\--

Astoria nearly choked on her wine when she got close enough to overhear some of the things her mother-in-law was saying to Harry. If only she knew what kind of ‘practice’ Harry was putting in with her! Maybe she should thank her though. If she could get Harry thinking about the need to take a wife and father children to continue both the Potter and Black lines, a role that she herself was obviously unavailable to fill, maybe he would soon release her from her vow or at least stop using it to fuck her. That would be a relief. Yes, such a relief. Then her life could go back to the way it was before he’d caught her and made her swear that damned vow, which was all she’d wanted for the last month and a half.

“Astoria? Hello? Are you even listening to me?”

“What?” She shook herself from her distraction and realized that Pansy Parkinson was standing in front of her in her gaudy, scandalously low-hanging dress robes. Why she cut them so low Astoria could not understand; Pansy had an attractive body, but her breasts were not her strong point. “Sorry, were you saying something Pansy?”

“Only for the last thirty seconds,” Pansy said sarcastically. “If you’re that incapable of listening and paying attention when someone talks to you, I don’t know how you’ve managed to last this long at Potter’s office. Then again he’s brain-dead, so I guess he just hasn’t noticed how incompetent you are.”

Astoria rolled her eyes, used to this sort of thing from Pansy by now whenever Draco wasn’t around to hear her. She had always had her heart set on marrying Draco, and had all but thrown herself into his bed back at Hogwarts. She had not taken it well when he moved on from her and began to court Astoria instead, and had made no secret of her hatred and jealousy towards the woman that had actually become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. For some reason she still seemed to think she had a chance at stealing Draco away from her and frequently tried to set her up to look bad in front of him, but she lacked the cleverness to actually have any success at it. Astoria didn’t really understand why Draco let her hang around anymore. She was damaged goods after her incredibly foolish decision to try and rally the rest of the castle into turning Harry over to the Dark Lord, and it wasn’t like she had any money or power to offer. The only thing Astoria could come up with was that he enjoyed the attention and enjoyed the way she fawned over him just like she always had.

“I guess staying there is kind of its own punishment though, huh?” Pansy went on. “After all, what kind of proper pureblood wife would work under a man other than her husband, never mind _Potter_? It must sting knowing how little Draco thinks of you, that he’d rather you spend your days with Potter than with him. It would be _such_ a shame if he woke up one day and realized that he’d made the wrong choice for Lady Malfoy.”

“Yes, that would be a shame,” Astoria said mildly. “Fortunately that’s never going to happen. I’m working for Harry because Draco trusts me to do what is best for the Malfoy family. And like I always do, I am succeeding. Have you read the Prophet lately, Pansy? Seen all the positive articles written about the Malfoys, and how Lady Malfoy volunteering her time to work at the Ministry and assist Harry Potter just shows how much the family has changed? None of that would be possible without me.”

“Please.” Pansy scoffed and shook her head. “Anyone could have done that.”

“Anyone?” Astoria repeated quietly. “Are you sure about that? Because I never miss the Prophet, and I can’t remember the last time I saw your name anywhere. But then again, maybe that’s a good thing considering the kinds of stories they were writing about you a few years ago.”

Pansy glared at her but said nothing, and didn’t dare try and get in a parting shot when Astoria turned her back on her and walked away. Not even Pansy was stupid enough to argue with her openly where anyone could hear them. Well, she wasn’t stupid enough most of the time at least. Astoria smiled. She was able to picture the sullen, powerless look on Parkinson’s face, and it was a fun mental image indeed.

Her smile froze on her face when she saw her sister walk through the front door, with her parents not too far behind them. She’d known they would be here; as the immediate family of the hostess of the party, it would’ve caused a public stir if they hadn’t been in attendance. That didn’t make their faces any more welcome though.

\--

“Sister,” Astoria said, giving a hug to the attractive blonde that had just entered. “Welcome to the party.”

Harry only had a vague memory of Daphne Greengrass from school. He hadn’t interacted with her at all himself as far as he could remember, either during school or afterwards, but he did remember Dean and Seamus talking about her tits more than once. Now he could see why; perhaps large breasts ran in the Greengrass family. While Astoria had an ample chest, her older sister had her beat in that area. Even her modest, tasteful dress robes, far less revealing than whatever the hell Pansy was wearing, couldn’t hide the swell of her chest.

The family resemblance was obvious though, even if Daphne’s blonde hair was a bit darker and her eyes were amber as opposed to Astoria’s blue. They were both beautiful though, no question about that.

“Thank you for having me,” Daphne said. She kissed Astoria on the cheek, and Astoria did the same to her.

“It’s a pleasure as always,” Astoria said. Her voice sounded casual and her face looked relaxed and happy, but Harry had seen a genuine smile on her face a time or two and it looked nothing like that.

Astoria walked past her to greet the older couple that had come in behind her, and Harry didn’t even need to wait for the greeting to peg them as the parents of Astoria and Daphne. The man was tall, blonde and looked dignified in his dress robes. As for the woman, she looked much as he could imagine Astoria looking in twenty years or so if time was kind to her. The Greengrasses were a good-looking family. But based on that false smile he saw on Astoria’s face as well as the obvious tension he could see in the patriarch’s shoulders, it would appear all was not well in House Greengrass.

Harry continued to nod politely and make the appropriate noises to make his former professor Horace Slughorn believe he was paying attention to his story about what his former prize pupil had been up to, but he was far more interested in the seeming Greengrass drama. While Astoria carried on a stilted conversation with her parents, Daphne was greeted by Draco, as was custom.

“Daphne, welcome to our home,” he said formally. “So pleased you could make it, sister.”

“Not half as pleased as I am to be here,” she said. “I’m thrilled to see you’re doing well. I was worried after reading some of the recent articles in the Quibbler. But it doesn’t appear that there was any truth to the rumors about an infestation of exploding snabberwitches inside Malfoy Manor.” Harry raised his eyebrows. He wouldn’t have pegged Daphne Greengrass for a reader of the Quibbler.

“I won’t even bother asking what an exploding…whatever that was is,” Draco said. “I wouldn’t trust the Quibbler if I were you.” He looked around, presumably for Harry since he was one of Luna’s closest friends. He had already looked away from Draco and pretended he was fascinated by what Slughorn was saying, but watched out of the corner of his eye as the ferret continued to give his answer. “Luna Lovegood is a fine witch of course, but I believe even those who respect her courage and talent as much as I do would admit that some of the ideas published in that paper of hers aren’t exactly grounded in reality.”

“Well said,” Daphne said, smiling at him. “The Prophet is where the truth is printed, wouldn’t you say?”

“Naturally!” Draco agreed. “They do excellent reporting. I never miss an issue.”

“Yes, their coverage has definitely changed over the years,” Daphne said. “They didn’t always take such a pro-Harry Potter stance, but it’s good to see that they’re reporting the truth now. It’s fortunate for us all that they no longer allow gold to influence the direction of their reporting.”

Harry had to bring his cup to his lips to hide the snort that he let out after listening to Daphne insult her brother-in-law right to his face, and all under the guise of polite conversation! Draco wasn’t dumb enough to have missed the allusion she’d made to him continuing on the family tradition of paying to get the Prophet to write whatever he wanted them to write. But her comments sounded completely innocent on the surface, so even if Draco or a bystander understood the implication there wasn’t enough there for them to outwardly object to.

“Indeed,” Draco said, smiling stiffly. “Well, you’ve been here often enough by now to know your way around the place, so I won’t keep you any longer. Excuse me.” His pale cheeks had the slightest hint of color to them as he nodded to her and then moved to receive her parents. Harry wished he could applaud the show, but that would rather ruin the subtle dig she’d just taken at her sister’s husband. Their eyes met as she walked by, and he tipped his glass in her direction ever so slightly. She kept walking, but he did see her lips quirk upwards in the briefest of smirks.

\--

Astoria’s face was smiling, but her fists were clenched under the table. Rarely had she felt so frustrated inside her own home. Between the presence of her parents and her sister, Pansy making a continued annoyance of herself and the continued inane small talk she had to make with every guest that crossed her path, her patience was wearing thing. It came as almost a relief when a hand tapped her shoulder and she turned her head to look up at her boss.

“Sorry Astoria, but I was wondering if you could show me where the restroom is?” he asked, smiling politely.

“It’s down the hall, second door on the left,” she said.

“Yes, that’s what your elf said too. But that restroom was occupied and, well, it really is an urgent situation. I’m sorry to impose, but is there another restroom you could guide me to? The master one, perhaps?”

“Ah.” Now she understood. She knew it was only a matter of time before he sought her out for some ‘fun’, and now he was making his move. “Yes, of course. I’ll lead you to it.” She flashed an apologetic smile at the wife of Adrian Pucey and stood up from the table to lead Harry to their destination. Up the stairs they went, her leading the way and Harry following, his eyes surely watching her arse as it swayed in her robes, which were nicer and more flattering to her body than what she wore to work every day. 

She knew she should have dreaded this moment, but considering the dreadfully dull conversation she had been trapped in, she wasn’t as reluctant as she should have been. She walked down the hall and towards her bedroom, with Harry close behind.

She barely had time to close, lock and silence the door before his arms were around her. At first she thought he was going to kiss her on the lips, but instead he pressed his mouth to her neck and sucked.

“Fuck, that party was boring,” he muttered. Privately she agreed, but she didn’t say so out loud. Internally she felt that his lips on her neck and his hands on her arse through her robes was more exciting than anything that had happened all day. “Let’s spice things up, yeah?” She was expecting him to take her robes off and get straight to fucking her, but instead he dealt with his own robes and then looked at her. “How about you get down on your knees and suck my cock?” he said. “And I’ll make you a deal: if you give it your all, make me cum before I get bored and swallow all of it, I’ll go down on you.”

Astoria dropped to her knees, pulled his boxers off and went straight to work. She told herself that she was in such a hurry because she wanted to get this over with quickly and make it back to the party before their absence was noted, and not because she very much wanted to have Harry’s head between her legs.

“That’s good, Astoria,” he said, running his hands through her hair as she licked the head of his cock and ran her hand along the shaft, feeling him come to life against her palm. “I guess someone’s eager for her reward, huh?”

She shook her head and opened her mouth to explain that she was just doing this to end things quickly, but what came out of her mouth instead was “Yes.” Her eyes widened, and so did Harry’s. But while she was mortified, he was amused.

“Try and deny it all you want to,” he said smugly. “The vow knows the truth.”

She hated the smug look on his face, and hated even more that she couldn’t argue. At least he hadn’t demanded any more embarrassing answers out of her, so she was free to try and push past her humiliation and focus on sucking his hard cock.

Astoria went for pure speed this time, practically attacking his cock with her mouth. Her head bobbed on him with a purpose, taking his considerable length into her mouth and down her throat easily, showing just how good she’d gotten at handling his dick. Her tongue slithered along all the while, and her hand gripped him firmly and stroked him whenever he wasn’t buried all the way down her throat.

“Damn, you’ve gotten good,” he said. “I wonder if you’ve ever sucked Draco’s cock this hungrily in this room?”

She glared up at him even as she continued to take his cock deep into her throat. Astoria allowed her annoyance to drive her forward, and while keeping his cock in her throat she _hummed_. She knew how much he loved the vibrations that created, and that was all she needed to make him cum down her throat. His hands grabbed onto her hair and held her down, giving her no choice but to take his entire load down her throat. It was an unnecessary measure though. She wouldn’t have pulled back even if she could have, not with the prize he’d dangled in front of her. 

“That was very good,” he said. He pulled out of her throat but left his cock inside of her mouth for a moment even after he’d finished cumming. “Good girls earn rewards.” He patted her cheek and pulled out of her mouth entirely. It was a condescending gesture and she knew it, but she didn’t let it bother her. She was too focused on receiving the reward he’d promised her.

He helped her back to her feet, and now he finally dealt with her dress robes. Once she was undressed he could see that she was wearing a lacy pink lingerie set. She’d bought it just last week and worn it especially for today.

“Dressing up, are we?” he asked, eying her body appreciatively. “Did you do this for me?”

“I did,” she admitted automatically thanks to the vow. He got a good chuckle out of that.

“You really are a good girl,” he said. “How about you climb onto your bed, good girl, and I’ll take care of you?”

Astoria readily complied with that suggestion, crawling onto the bed she shared with Draco, getting down on her back and spreading her legs. Harry followed her onto her bed, hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled them down her legs. She lifted her legs to allow him to pull them off entirely, and he wadded them up and threw them down on top of her robes. His hand reached between her legs and rubbed his index finger along her vulva, and grinned at what he found there. She was already wet with anticipation of what was to come, what he’d promised her.

“You really do have a pretty pussy, Astoria,” Harry said. He put his hands on her inner thighs, leaned in and took his first lick.

Astoria cried out right away and reached down to grab onto his head, pull him closer and encourage him to eat her. This was a massive betrayal of her marriage vows, but she wasn’t feeling as guilty about that as she knew she should be. Maybe that was because it had been weeks since Draco had so much as laid a finger on her, or maybe it was because she knew he would never even consider doing this for her. This was the first time anyone had ever licked her in this bed, the first time anyone had spread her legs and stuck his head between her thighs. And these weren’t tentative licks; this wasn’t something Harry was doing out of any sort of obligation. He could have ordered her to do whatever he wanted without sparing a second thought for her own pleasure, but here he was, tonguing her pussy like it was a sweet snack that he couldn’t get enough of. His head was between her thighs because that’s exactly where he wanted it to be. He _wanted_ to eat her out, and that’s exactly what he was doing. He was _devouring_ her.

His vivid green eyes stared up at her throughout it all, watching her closely with every lick of her vulva and every swipe his tongue took at her clit. He knew how much she was enjoying this, knew that she loved having his mouth on her cunt. He watched her face and maintained eye contact as he kept licking her and pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm. Her legs squeezed the sides of his neck and she gave his hair a tug, letting him know how close she was. And if that hadn’t been enough of a clue of how well he was doing, she soon made it crystal clear.

“Yes, _ah_ , yes!” she moaned. She had made sure to silence the room herself so she knew there was no risk in being as loud and expressive as she wanted to be, and his mouth was making her want to express herself. “Yes, yes, _yes_! I’m cumming, Harry! _I’m cumming_!”

She screeched as his tongue brought her to an orgasm, the first of any kind that she’d enjoyed in this bed in far too long, and among the biggest of them all. She wasn’t thinking about Draco, their marriage or the party currently taking place downstairs anymore. Her entire life shrank down to Harry’s mouth on her pussy and his green eyes staring up at her as she came apart. She squirted against his face and into his mouth, and he lapped it all up as readily as he always did.

He kept licking her even after her orgasm, to the point that she was becoming too sensitive and had to push his head away from her. He might have been thinking about licking her straight from one orgasm into another, as he’d done before, but she didn’t think her body could take that right now. She didn’t actually have the physical strength to shove him away, but he realized she couldn’t take any more and relented.

“Tell me the truth,” he said, licking a few drops of wetness from his lips. “When’s the last time you came that hard in this bed?”

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. While the vow gave her no choice but to be honest, apparently it couldn’t provide clarity on something she wasn’t sure about. “Maybe never.” She winced as that admission left her mouth. Now that her pleasure had peaked and she was coming back down to reality, guilt was starting to settle in. She had become almost numb to the adultery she was committing on a daily basis by this point, but being licked to a screaming, body-shaking orgasm on her marriage bed was something new. Harry might be able to make her do whatever he wanted, but that didn’t give her any excuse for enjoying it as much as she had. The vow was what had put them here, but it didn’t force her to enjoy it, didn’t force her to moan and scream like a whore while a man other than her husband played her body like a fine instrument. That was all her, and all Harry.

“Your pussy tastes even better than it looks,” Harry said. She bit her lip, not entirely comfortable with the thrill that remark sent through her. “Has anyone ever told you that before?”

“No,” she said quietly. He cocked his head at her.

“Then I guess it’s up to me to let you know how sweet you taste.” He grinned and kissed her chest, just below her breasts, as he undid her bra and pulled it away from her chest. “If Draco can’t appreciate the flavor, that’s his problem.”

“He’s never licked me,” she blurted out. It didn’t even register in her mind that he hadn’t actually asked her anything and that she’d offered that information up freely. His eyes widened in evident disbelief.

“Never?” he said. She shook her head, feeling her face heat up. “Well Draco is an idiot then.”

She shook her head automatically in defense of her husband, but she said nothing. Draco wasn’t an untalented lover, and they’d once had a very active sex life (though it had slowed down dramatically as their efforts to restore the Malfoy reputation expanded, well before Harry had come along and made daily use of her body.) One thing he had never done was lick her though. It had been an act she was always interested in but had never bothered to suggest, because she knew he would never have gone for it. Pureblood wizards simply would not allow themselves to take on such a subservient role in the bedroom, not even for a brief moment. That’s why she’d jumped to request it of Harry as her reward for winning their game and successfully sucking him off while the rope tightened around her. Despite only being semi-conscious after her little mishap with the rope, she could still recall how he’d laid her out on the bed and made her body sing.

It had been one of the most incredible sexual experiences of her life. It was the first time she had ever been the center of attention, the first time her lover had focused solely on her pleasure, and she’d wanted more of it. Most of the time it was Harry using her body as he liked, which made her look forward to those occasions where he’d put his attention on her all the more. She loved it every single time without fail, and apparently her desire to have his tongue on her wouldn’t be lessened even if it happened in her bed while her husband and over two dozen guests gathered down the stairs.

“I hope you’re ready to be fucked now,” Harry said. She could see that he was more than ready. The time he’d spent between her legs had been more than enough to allow his cock to harden once again. Astoria just spread her legs wider for him, but he shook his head. “No, not like that,” he said. “This is our first time fucking in your bed. I’m sure we can get more creative than that to celebrate the occasion.”

“What did you have in mind?” she asked. She watched him sit there and think for a moment; apparently he hadn’t planned this out in advance and was just making it up as he went along. Hopefully he would come up with something soon, because they really should get back to the party before long.

She could tell when he’d hit upon something, because his face split into a slow smile. Immediately she felt uneasy. She knew that look, and knew it usually meant he was about to test her in some way.

“You know, you were quite loud when I made you cum,” he said. She nodded slowly.

“I didn’t see any need to be quiet,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “The room is silenced, after all.”

“Exactly,” he said. Her unease didn’t let up in the slightest when he got off of the bed, retrieved his wand and waved it at the door.

“What did you just do?” she asked, afraid of the answer.

“Oh, I just made a minor modification to the security wards you placed on the room,” he said casually as he rejoined her on the bed.

“You did what?” She bolted up from her back into a seated position and made to scramble off of the bed to reach her wand, but his strong arms wrapped around her body and held her in place.

“Relax,” he said. “The door is still locked, and the room is still silenced. No one is going to be able to hear anything I’m about to do to you.” She relaxed, exhaled and allowed him to roll her over onto her stomach. She only tensed slightly when she felt his hand rub across her arse. If he was going to spank her, so be it. She was well used to such treatment by now. “No sound will escape this room, not if I spank you as hard as I can or if I make this bed shake harder than it’s ever been shaken before when I fuck you.” Astoria bit her lip at the conflicting feelings of dread, shame and anticipation his words stirred up inside of her. “They _will_ hear you if you’re too loud, though, so you might want to keep it down.”

“W-what?” She gasped and looked back over her shoulder at him. “What do you mean? I thought you said the room was still silenced.”

“It is.” He nodded and ran his hand across one plump arse cheek. “But I also said I made a minor modification. No sound will travel beyond that door, _except_ for your voice. No one’s going to hear me fucking you no matter how hard we go, but they will hear _you_. So no matter how good it feels, you’re going to need to keep quiet. Unless you’re ready for Draco to find out about what your true duties as my assistant are, that is.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re— _ah_!” Her harsh whisper was cut off as his hand smacked her arse. That first spank was quickly followed by another, and then another, and another, each harder and louder than the last. They sounded deafening to her mind, which was now panicking about being overheard, about one of her guests or even Draco herself finding them. But she knew Harry was being truthful about the changes he’d made to her privacy wards. Lying or deceiving her would have defeated the purpose of the game he was playing. He wanted her to know exactly what the situation was and know that it was entirely up to her to keep herself quiet and prevent them from getting caught. She couldn’t believe he was taking such a risk after he’d accidentally gotten them both caught by Head Auror Tonks, but maybe the happy aftermath of that (happy for him at least) had made him more deliberately reckless or at least willing to push the envelope. 

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Harry’s hand spanked her arse again and again, but Astoria knew that she couldn’t afford to make a sound. She just bit her lip and endured in silence as Harry gave her too many swats for her to count. Finally he stopped, and she sighed in relief and rubbed her stinging bum.

“Well done,” he said. “I’m impressed.” Her reward, such as it was, was having both her arms and her legs bound with conjured rope before he rolled her onto her back. Her arms weren’t crushed under her body weight because he lifted her lower body up off of the bed so her legs were tucked in close to her body and her feet were above her head. With her arms and legs bound and her body practically bent in half, Astoria was completely at his mercy in her own home and in her own bed. That was surprisingly easy for her to handle; she was quite used to Harry positioning her body however he wanted and proving his dominance over her.

She realized his intent when he cast the familiar spell to clean and lubricate her arse. Sure enough, he crouched above her and stuck his cock inside of her rear. Despite knowing it was coming, Astoria had to fight hard not to let out any sound that might be audible outside of the room. It wasn’t the first time he’d buggered her but that didn’t mean it was easy. Harry’s large cock pushing into her tight arse was always going to be an extremely tight fit no matter how often it happened, but she couldn’t afford to express just how tight it was. Harry could though. Unlike her, he could be as loud as he wanted to be.

“Fuck, it doesn’t matter how many times I’ve buggered you, you’re still so damn tight,” he groaned, echoing her own unvoiced thoughts. “I hope you never stop feeling this tight. I hope it always feels this good when I stick my cock in your arse.”

“I’m sure it will, with a cock this big,” she whispered, trusting that he could hear her but that it wasn’t loud enough to carry beyond the room. He grinned down at her and began to move. She didn’t bother disputing that this might be the last time he got to stick his cock inside of her arse or any of her other holes. One would think that having him tie her up and bugger her in her bed in the middle of the party would go a long way towards satisfying her debt and canceling out the vow, but she didn’t spend much time thinking in those terms anymore. It had begun to feel like she would never be free of her vow, like she would be under Harry’s control indefinitely and perhaps for the rest of her life. The thought didn’t bother her as much as it probably should have. It had become routine at this point, as much a part of her day as bathing, eating or sleeping. None of those other routines brought her as much pleasure as being fucked by Harry though. It was a pleasure she was getting less and less of at home, but at least she didn’t have to go without. If she was going to be at his mercy, at least she was getting something out of it.

Harry slammed down into her with considerable force, buggering her hard enough to make a distinct slapping sound as his hips drove his cock into her body, and hard enough to make the bed creak and shake in a way she wasn’t sure it ever had. It was all loud and clear in her ears, but she knew none of it could be heard by anyone other than the two of them. The only way anyone would hear any indication of this rough anal fuck was if she let it slip, if she voiced how much this was affecting her. She alone had the power to keep their tryst quiet. She was doing her very best to succeed, but it wasn’t easy. His cock was always a lot to take, especially up her arse, and doing so on her own bed with her hands and feet bound and her body more or less bent in half wasn’t helping matters.

“You want to scream, don’t you?” he said. “You want to moan and cry and scream at the top of your lungs about how big my cock feels inside of your arse. But you can’t.” The bed continued to squeak as he hammered down into her from above, fucking her arse as hard as he ever had if not harder. “No matter how much the bed shakes and no matter how loud it sounds when I slam down into you, no one outside this room can hear a thing. But if you give in, if you cry and moan and scream, they’ll hear you. Every single guest downstairs will hear the party hostess getting buggered in her own bed by a man other than her husband. Is that what you want?”

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head. That was the last thing she wanted.

“Then I guess you’d better stay quiet, right?” he asked, continuing to fuck her arse even as he taunted her. “Otherwise everyone’s going to hear you. Your husband, your parents, your sister, your mother-in-law and all of your guests, they’ll all know what you’re up to. And hey, Rita Skeeter’s probably still here too! What a cover story _that_ would make, huh? The Lady Malfoy getting buggered by Lord Potter-Black in her bed while her husband hosts a party downstairs? Tell me that wouldn’t be the best-selling issue they’ve ever put out!”

Astoria just whined low in her throat, closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his hips slapping down against her and his cock constantly pushing in, pulling out and then pushing right back into her rear. There was nothing she could do about it anyway with her limbs tied up like this, so what was the point in responding to anything he was saying?

“Astoria? Are you in there?”

Harry and Astoria both froze and looked at each other in surprise at the voice coming from outside the door. _Draco’s_ voice.

“You should probably answer him,” Harry said. “If you don’t he might try to come in, discover it’s locked and, well, you might not like how that goes.”

“Yes, I am,” she said, hoping her voice sounded casual. “Did you need something, Draco?”

“Why the bloody hell are you in our room? The party’s not over yet.” Thankfully he hadn’t tried to open the door yet, and she needed to think fast if she wanted that to remain the case.

“Oh, well, the guest loo was in use and someone needed to go, so I showed them to ours. But I was feeling dizzy afterwards so I thought I’d lie down for a bit.” She gave herself a mental pat on the back for her quick thinking. Adrian Pucey’s wife could serve as a witness to corroborate the first part of her story, and she genuinely had been suffering from a headache earlier in the day, which Draco himself knew. As split-second excuses went, she thought it was pretty damn good.

“Well, make it quick,” Draco said. “You have a responsibility to entertain our guests.”

“Yes, of course Dra _coooooh_!” Just when she’d thought she was in the clear, Harry of course had to start moving. His cock had remained in her arse the entire time, but he’d been motionless and allowed her to think and speak without too much distraction. Now he was driving down into her as hard as ever, making the bed creak and their flesh slap together all over again while she tried to carry on a conversation with her husband. Draco couldn’t hear any of it of course, but that didn’t make it any easier on her. What the hell was Harry thinking?!

“Are you okay?” Draco asked, showing uncharacteristic concern. “We don’t need you behaving oddly in front of our guests.” Right; it was the party and the impression their guests would have that he was concerned with. She should have known; he wasn’t one for sentimentality. “Maybe you should take a few more minutes to compose yourself before you come back down.”

“Yeah, I th-think that’s probably a good idea,” she said. She was able to keep a better hold on her voice now that she was prepared and expecting Harry’s ongoing thrusts, but she still had to work hard not to let her current state bleed over into her voice. She glared up at him, but he just grinned down at her and winked, not at all cowed by her frustration.

“This is even more fun than I thought it would be,” Harry said. He was going even harder than before now. Apparently buggering her while her unaware husband stood on the other side of the door got him even more fired up, because he was really giving it to her now. It seemed impossible to Astoria that such a hard and forceful collision of bodies could not be heard by someone standing so close, but Harry’s magic was working as intended. Her husband didn’t suspect a thing.

“Make sure you’re back downstairs within the next ten minutes,” Draco said, oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the door. “The elves will be serving the dessert at nine, and your absence would be noted.”

“Right,” Astoria said. “I’ll be there, don’t worry.”

Pansy’s simpering voice called from Draco from somewhere else, presumably part of the way down the stairs, and he answered her in a bored tone. Her husband was still speaking dismissively to his ex-girlfriend when Harry began to shoot his cum into Astoria’s bowels. She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out, and her struggle only became that much more difficult when he placed his wand directly against her clit and made it vibrate. He wasn’t sure where he’d grabbed it from, if he’d been planning it or if it had been a spontaneous decision made in that very moment, but she did know the effect it had on her.

Tied up in her bed with her boss’s cock in her arse and his wand vibrating against her clit while her unaware husband carried on a casual conversation in the background, her body was rocked by its second orgasm of the night. The first one had been carefree and downright pleasant, as she’d enjoyed his mouth on her while secure in the knowledge that no one could hear or see any of it. Now the stakes had been raised considerably. She was being forcefully reminded of how many taboos she was committing, and it left her tense and panicked. But the orgasm itself didn’t suffer in the slightest from her worries. If anything the anxiety of the moment only made her orgasm that much more powerful and earth-shaking.

“Well that was fun, huh?” Harry said. Astoria shook her head and stared at the mixture of fluids trickling out of both of her holes and collecting on her bed sheets. She knew a simple cleaning charm would take care of it, but she also knew that she would never be able to climb into this bed again without remembering Harry giving her the first bout of cunnilingus she’d ever received in her home, and then tying her up and buggering her even as the party rolled on and her husband came to check on her.

Harry flicked his wand to free her hands and feet from their bindings, and she stretched her legs and rubbed her numb hands against each other. She was going to need to fix herself up in a hurry and make herself presentable to return to the party, but that was going to be easier said than done. It would be real work hiding the fact that she’d just been well-fucked in her bedroom.

Harry cast a charm to clean her bed while she snapped her bra back on and examined herself in the mirror. A minor charm was all she needed to fix her hair, and she didn’t tend to wear makeup so there were no touchups needed there. Her bigger concern was the cum Harry had shot inside of her bowels. She obviously didn’t have time to rinse it out in the shower just yet, and she couldn’t recall a spell that would help for this specific situation. Grumbling to herself, she pulled her panties back on and then slipped back into her robes.

“Is this going to be a first for you?” he asked. “Hosting a party with your bowels full of cum, I mean.”

Astoria huffed and ignored him, the vow recognizing that it wasn’t a real question for her to answer and he was just being a sarcastic dick. She knew they couldn’t be seen coming out of the room together, not now, so they would need to be careful about this.

“I’ll head down now,” she said. “We have an area of the home on this floor set for apparition, and all of the guests at the party have temporary access to it in case of emergencies. You apparate somewhere else, then come back and reenter through the front door.”

“Why can’t I just stay in here for a few minutes, then walk down and say that’s what I did?” he asked. She rolled her eyes at the question.

“Because apparating _out_ of someone else’s home in case of an emergency or some kind of urgent business, but apparating back _in_ is extremely rude unless you have the owner’s express permission to apparate in and out as you please.”

“Does it really matter?” he asked, pulling his boxers back up and putting his robes back on, not moving with anywhere near the urgency she had. “I mean, it’s probably considered pretty rude to bugger the owner’s wife in his bedroom too, but that didn’t stop me, did it?” 

“Prat,” she mumbled. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and headed for the door. “Let’s get this over with.”

\--

Pansy Parkinson was used to people ignoring her presence most of the time these days. If it wasn’t for her dear Draco she probably wouldn’t ever get invited to events such as this; that bitch Astoria certainly wouldn’t invite her if it was just up to her! Usually she hated her current state in society, but right now she appreciated it. She was able to sit in a corner table with only Rita Skeeter’s creepy photographer for company, and it allowed her to observe the rest of the room unnoticed. 

She hadn’t missed Potter asking Astoria to show him to the loo. She didn’t think many others had really noticed it or thought anything of it, but she had been immediately suspicious. Potter was responsible for her downfall so of course she didn’t trust him, and Astoria had stolen her one true love from her. They might have been her two least favorite people on earth, and she didn’t trust either of them in the least. She had kept a close eye on the hallway ever since, and she didn’t miss that neither of them returned in what could be considered a reasonable amount of time. Maybe they were plotting something behind Draco’s back, or maybe Astoria was being unfaithful to her husband and cheating on him with the worst person imaginable. She wouldn’t put anything past either of them, but whatever they might be doing, she was sure they were up to no good.

She’d tried to subtly cast suspicion on them by innocently asking Draco where Astoria was, and that had led him up the stairs. She kept back a respectable distance, not wanting to cast any suspicion on herself. Draco had seemed to accept Astoria’s excuse about being dizzy and needing to lie down for a bit, but Pansy didn’t buy it. Nor was she convinced when Potter came back in through the front door a few minutes later, claiming he’d used the restricted apparition area upstairs to return home and take care of an urgent matter that had popped up. Maybe the rest of their society revered Harry bloody Potter, but Pansy knew the truth and saw him for who he really was. He was a mediocre half-blood who had gotten lucky against the Dark Lord, and only after Narcissa Malfoy had saved him. He was a liar and a cheat who didn’t deserve a single bit of the fame and reputation he enjoyed and exploited, and she didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth.

She didn’t trust Astoria either. She was unworthy of Draco and undeserving of the title of Lady Malfoy. She knew Draco would see that some day, and maybe that day was coming soon. There was something going on there between Astoria and Potter, she just knew there was.

At first she was disappointed that Draco hadn’t caught the two schemers doing whatever it was they were doing, but now she recognized that this might have been a blessing in disguise. Now she could get involved more directly, uncover the truth herself and present the evidence to Draco herself. His wife and Potter were up to something, she just knew it. If she could prove it, Draco would strip Astoria of the Malfoy name and remove her from his life. Maybe he’d even be so grateful to her for her assistance that he would take her back, and she could be Lady Malfoy just like she always should have been, and _would_ have been if it wasn’t for Potter!

Ever since the end of the war she had been a social outcast. Her good name and her respectability had been stripped away from her, and then Draco had been forced to seek a different witch to marry. She’d understood why he’d needed to distance himself from her, keep her at arm’s length and find someone else to take up the role of Lady Malfoy, but that hadn’t made it hurt any less. That was supposed to be _her_ role, but Astoria had stolen it from her!

Pansy’s life had been hell ever since. The Parkinson name had been in ruins from the moment the battle ended, not least of which because both of her parents had died during the battle itself. They would have still been alive if everyone had listened to her and turned Potter over to the Dark Lord, but instead they’d rejected her sensible suggestion, confined her and condemned countless good witches and wizards to death, her parents included. Many more had since passed away in Azkaban or would likely rot in there for the rest of their lives, damaging and in some cases even ending noble pureblood lines that stretched back centuries into the past. But _she_ was the outcast for trying to prevent it, rather than Potter who had been the cause of it all? How absurd!

This was her chance to restore her name and her reputation at last, and at the end of it all Astoria would be cast aside, Potter would be exposed as a fraud, and Pansy would become Lady Malfoy as she should have been all along. All would be well in the world, and it would be all thanks to her.

She watched Astoria circle around the head table and make idle chatter with the more prominent guests, acting the part of the proper pureblood lady, and it made Pansy want to smack her. Where was her sense of duty when she’d been allegedly suffering from dizziness, or whatever it was that she and Potter had really been up to? Her time was coming!

Potter’s presence was no more welcome. He didn’t belong here, in Malfoy Manor, and if it was up to her he never would have been. She did understand why Draco was associating with him, but she was afraid that Potter was taking advantage of the situation in some way, and Astoria was in on it too. But once she exposed him he would no longer be welcome in Malfoy Manor or any other respectable home or institution, and the public would finally see him as she had always seen him. Let him eat his pie for now; soon she would make him choke on it.

The world had spent years at best ignoring Pansy Parkinson’s existence, and at worst using her as a scapegoat. But her time to step out of the shadows was coming soon, and then she and Draco would walk side by side and set things right in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Bondage, spanking, anal sex, risk of discovery
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Astoria


	7. Pansy's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy plays her hand, and it’s a surprisingly strong one. There’s just one problem though…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

Astoria stretched her arms over her head and sighed, feeling lighter than she had in some time. Harry had gone out on a field assignment that could stretch out well into the night, and he’d given her permission to just leave at lunch and take the rest of the day off. She wasn’t sure if she was being rewarded for the good job she’d done at keeping his appointments in order or the even better job she’d done at crawling under his desk and sucking his cock to give him some relief before he left, but she would take it either way. She was already scheduled to have tomorrow off, and she was looking forward to an extended break and a chance to hopefully relax.

She paused on the way to her bedroom, noticing that the door to the home office she and Draco shared was ajar. Considering her husband was out of the country and wouldn’t be back for two or three more days at least, there was no way it was him in there, and she was positive she had closed the door tight after finishing her business in there the previous night. She hadn’t felt any change in the wards around the manor though, so there couldn’t have been an outright break-in. That meant that whoever had entered the office should have regular guest access to the manor. That was a very select list, so it didn’t seem likely that this was an enemy of hers or Draco’s. Still, it was absolutely unacceptable to enter someone’s home without permission unless it was a serious emergency, so she had a feeling that whoever had come in was either near-death or had not wanted their presence to be known. Either way, she needed to be cautious and alert. If it was the latter option they were probably still inside the office at that very moment, searching for something while believing the manor to be empty.

Astoria pulled her wand and silently crept towards the open office door. She’d picked up a few things while working in the auror department every day, and how to move quietly was one of them. An auror would probably still hear her coming without any problem, but there sure as hell weren’t any aurors with open access to Malfoy Manor. She liked her chances of getting the drop on whoever might be lurking inside of the office. She braced herself and then burst through the door, wand at the ready.

Inside she found Pansy Parkinson. That explained how she’d gotten past the wards. If it had been up to her Pansy wouldn’t have been on that list, but Draco trusted her, and why wouldn’t he? The girl practically worshipped the ground he walked on; of course she would never do anything to harm him. Her feelings for Astoria were very different of course, but Astoria wasn’t the head of the Malfoy family so it wasn’t her choice to make.

“Hello, Astoria,” Pansy said. “Welcome home.” She hadn’t been scrambling or sneaking around, nor had she panicked when Astoria burst into the office. She had been sitting in the chair at Astoria’s desk (the smaller of the two), which she’d spun around to face the door. There she stayed, looking calm and sitting there with one leg crossed over the other and not looking at all bothered to have Astoria’s wand pointed at her. It was like she’d been sitting there waiting for her, like she did not fear her and felt she had all the power here. That was a bizarre attitude for her to have considering she was the one intruding in someone else’s office without a wand in her hand.

“Pansy, I hope you have a very important reason for barging into my home in the middle of the day while neither Draco nor I were home,” she said, forcing her voice to remain calm. Her wand, however, remained in her hand, and she kept it trained on Pansy. “Respectable people ask before they go rooting around in someone’s home.”

“Respectable people?” Pansy repeated. She threw her head back and laughed, but it wasn’t a pleasant sound. “What would you know about respectability, you little slut?”

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” Astoria’s wand trembled in her hand, and she had to resist the urge to hex the bitch then and there. She could do it, and she’d be justified in doing it since this was her home, but if she did that she wouldn’t find out what Pansy was up to and why she was so confident. “You’d better show me the respect I deserve, Pansy. Whether you like it or not, _I_ am the Lady Malfoy, not you. Draco chose me, not you.” She knew that’s what this was all about, that’s where all the problems between them started. Pansy was never going to stop seeing Draco as the love of her life and the man she was destined to marry, and Astoria stood in the way of that ill-fated childhood fantasy.

“And it was the one and only mistake he’s ever made in his life,” Pansy said. Astoria could have snorted. Draco had made plenty of mistakes, not least of which was underestimating his old childhood enemy Harry Potter. Astoria herself had made the same mistake, allowing herself to listen to Draco’s low opinion of Harry and think she could easily manipulate him, escape his punishment and set him up for a fall instead. How wrong they’d both been about him.

She didn’t bring up that, or any other mistakes she could point out. Pansy would always see Draco as being without fault or weakness, except where it came to his decision not to marry her. There was no point in arguing about that with her, nor would there be any benefit to her even if she could make Pansy realize that the sun did not shine out his arse.

“Yes, I know, you think you should be the Lady Malfoy instead,” she said, sounding bored. “But you’re not. I am, and you need to get used to that and accept reality already. If you leave now I’ll consider not filing a formal complaint against you, or telling Draco you were snooping around in our office, which I’m sure would be a worse prospect in your mind.”

“Oh, Draco’s going to hear all about this,” Pansy said. “So is the entire world.” She uncrossed her legs, stood up from the chair and walked over to stand in front of Astoria. Astoria tensed, not liking the gleam in Pansy’s eye or how confident she was. She was so confident that she still did not show any sign of reaching for her wand, which was insane given the circumstances. “I know what you did, Astoria. What you’re _still_ doing!”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, tapping her foot on the floor. “Out with it already!”

“You’re having an affair,” Pansy said, sneering at her. “You’re cuckolding poor Draco, and with Harry fucking Potter no less!”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous!” Astoria managed to betray nothing through her voice or her facial expression, but inside she was panicking. Was this just Pansy’s natural hatred of both her and Harry leading her to blindly make an unfounded accusation that she had no proof of that just happened to be true, or did she have actual hard evidence?

“The only ridiculous one here is you,” Pansy retorted. “You had the perfect life, and you were married to the perfect man. But that just wasn’t enough for you, was it? I knew Draco was making a mistake when he married you, and now I can prove it to him!”

“You can prove it, can you?” she said. “Okay then, if you’re so sure of this, go ahead and prove it to me right now.” There was no point in beating around the bush here. If Pansy had nothing and this was just another of her rants, this situation was easily handled. If she’d stumbled on something that could be used against her, Astoria needed to know what it was and how far it had already spread before she weighed her options on a response.

“You don’t think I can, do you?” Pansy said, smirking. “You’re always underestimating me, you and everybody else. But I can prove it. I saw you and Potter together three days ago, lowering yourself by walking among the muggles in London after work before going into a diner and eating whatever rubbish the muggles eat.”

“That’s it?” Astoria scoffed. “He had auror business to take care of, and I was there acting as his assistant. It was late afterwards so we ate dinner before going home.” It wasn’t true; no auror business had been handled that night. He’d taken her to the same muggle restaurant he once fucked her in, and after dinner they’d gone into the loo for a repeat performance. But it was a plausible explanation, and she was going to run with it. “Is that the best you can do?”

“Do you think I would have come here if it was?” Pansy asked, rolling her eyes.

“Probably, yeah,” Astoria responded. “You’ve never been the brightest witch around. That’s why you’re rifling around through our belongings while neither of us are here, looking for some dirt.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Pansy said. “Look around you, Astoria. Does it look like I rearranged anything, other than the chair?” Astoria ran her eyes around the room, and had to admit that nothing looked out of place. And she hadn’t been in any hurry when Astoria burst in, that was for sure.

“So you found something earlier that you think proves something, put everything back and waited for me to come home,” Astoria said. “Big deal.”

“No, Astoria. I didn’t need anything in this office. I’m here because I wanted to show you what I’ve found in person. I want to see the look on your face when I bring your entire world crashing down around you.”

“Why the office then?”

“Oh, I just felt it would be the proper place to do this. After all, this is the place where the Lord and Lady Malfoy oversee all the important matters they must deal with to protect their line for future generations. Since you’re going to lose that position and I’m going to take your place beside Draco where I should have been all along, I think it’s only fitting that I expose you as the fraud you are while sitting at what will soon be _my_ desk.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t choose the bedroom instead, where the Lord and Lady Malfoy _produce_ those future generations,” Astoria quipped. “Though walking in on you humping Draco’s pillow would have scarred me for life, so thank you for that small kindness I suppose.”

“I wouldn’t dare lie in that bed,” Pansy spat. “Not after you’ve sullied it. No, that will need to be the first thing we replace after we’re wed.”

“You haven’t even shown me any actual proof of my supposed misdeeds and you’re already planning your wedding to my husband,” Astoria said, rolling her eyes.

“Ah yes, the proof.” She thrust a photograph out towards Astoria, who took it warily. “Go ahead, look at it. I already performed a copying charm on it to create a duplicate copy, so ripping it up isn’t going to help you at all.”

Astoria glanced at the photograph, keeping an eye on Pansy as she did so. Her blood ran cold when she saw what it was. The photograph had captured a portion of her tryst in the loo with Harry. He sat on the toilet while she rode his cock, and one look at her face would make it very clear that she was enjoying herself. She could think back on the memory now and recall the euphoria that had been shooting through her as she bounced in his lap. She didn’t love Harry, or even like him for that matter, but she definitely liked his cock and the way it made her feel. 

“What?” she whispered, staring down at the photograph that she held in trembling hands. Her first instinct was to rip it up or burn it to ash, but then she remembered Pansy’s words. Of course she wouldn’t have put this moving photograph in her hands if it was the only copy she had. She looked up at Pansy and shook her head. “How did you get this?!”

“I was in the restaurant with you,” Pansy explained, grinning victoriously. “It galled me to even set foot inside such a pit, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good. I wore a glamour so neither of you would recognize me, not that it was actually necessary with how much you two stared at each other the entire time.”

“But how the fuck did you get the _photo_?!” Astoria shouted. That was the real question. They’d taken numerous precautions to avoid being caught, at her insistence. They’d obviously locked and silenced the door, but Harry had even put up a ward that should have alerted them if anyone else so much as entered the loo (or tried to disable the ward.)

“You can thank those blood traitors the Weasleys for that,” Pansy said. “They might be a pitiful excuse for a pureblood family but the twins do sell some interesting items in their shop. I imagine they intended the invisible flying camera they just invented to be used for harmless pranks, but as I’ve shown, it can be put to much more practical use.” Astoria would need to have a word with Harry that, but that was a problem for later. There was a much more pressing issue to deal with. 

“There’s obviously no point in trying to convince you that this isn’t what it appears to be, and I don’t need to ask you what you plan to do with that photo,” Astoria said. Pansy laughed and shook her head.

“Naturally, you know what I’m going to do,” Pansy said, nodding at her. “I’m going to reveal to Draco what an unfaithful bitch you are, he’s going to divorce you and likely sue both you and your parents for attempted line theft, destroying your reputation forever as the entire world finally sees you for the no-good bitch I’ve always known you to be. My own good name will be restored since it was my hard work and cleverness that led to you being caught, and Draco will be free to marry me as he always wanted to.” He _hadn’t_ wanted to, no matter what fantasies Pansy wanted to delude herself with, but that wasn’t Astoria’s concern.

“You say you _will_ do all of those things,” she said. “Does that mean you have not actually shared your discovery with anyone yet?”

“Yes it does,” Pansy said. “Don’t even think of trying anything to silence me though. I’ve left a duplicate of that photograph in my vault at Gringotts with instruction to send it to the Daily Prophet if I haven’t returned to claim it by this time tomorrow. Even if you had the courage to attack me, which you don’t, it won’t do you any good.” She did actually have the courage to attack Pansy if that’s what it came to, but it was looking like that wasn’t going to be necessary. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax slightly. If Pansy hadn’t told anyone yet, this was still salvageable. She could even flip this situation to her advantage.

“It’s fortunate for us both that you haven’t told anyone yet,” Astoria said. “By then it would have been too late for me to stop it, but I most certainly would have taken you down with me.”

“Oh?” Pansy scoffed, clearly not taking her seriously. “And how were you going to do that? My name is already tarnished, though that’s about to change. Face it, Astoria: you’re about to experience a harsh fall from grace, but for me there’s nowhere left to go but up.”

“Are you sure about that?” Astoria asked. “Because I happen to know something that you don’t.” She grinned and pointed her wand at one of the nearby drawers. “Accio Lord Parkinson’s letter!”

A piece of parchment shot out of the drawer and flew into her hand, much to Pansy’s astonishment and confusion.

“A letter from my father? But he’s been dead for years!” she said. “What could that possibly have that could hurt me any more than the Final Battle did?”

“It’s a letter your father wrote to Lucius Malfoy during your seventh year at Hogwarts,” Astoria said. “In it, your father reveals that since Lucius has rejected the offer of betrothal between you and Draco, he has entered into an agreement with a different family.”

“What? No, that can’t be right!” Pansy said, shaking her head. “There would have been no reason for him to refuse during the war! Our reputation wasn’t destroyed until after the battle! Why would the Malfoys refuse?!”

“You poor idiot,” Astoria said. She could almost feel sorry for her, if she wasn’t a bitch who was actively trying to destroy her marriage and her reputation. “You’re so blinded by your delusions that you’re not even focusing on the right thing. Yes, the Malfoys refused to accept you as a bride for Draco even before you tried to convince the whole of Hogwarts to turn dark and hand Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord on a silver platter. No, Draco never wanted you as his wife no matter what he told you to get into your knickers. But none of that actually matters to you in this moment. The only thing that matters to you is that since Lucius said no, your father moved on and betrothed you to someone else.”

“No, they must have changed their mind,” Pansy said dismissively. “They would have told me about it. Nice try, but if I had actually been entered into a betrothal contract it would have come up long before now.”

“Not if they didn’t have time to tell you,” Astoria said, waving the letter in her face but not letting her grab it. “The letter is dated just two days before the Battle of Hogwarts. I’d imagine your parents were waiting until they saw you in person to tell you, but obviously they went and got themselves killed during the battle. And your would-be groom’s parents _also_ got killed during the battle, so he has no more clue about this than you did until right now. That’s the only thing that’s saving you though, because he would jump at the chance to marry you the moment he finds out. Not like he could possibly do any better.”

“Who is it then?” Pansy asked nervously. For the first time since Astoria had walked in to find Pansy as a very unwelcome visitor in her office, Draco’s ex looked unsure of herself. She had good reason to be, as she was about to find out.

“Gregory Goyle.” The shudder and the look of revulsion on Pansy’s face the moment she heard the name said it all. The Goyles were a family even less respected than the Parkinsons, both during the war and after it. There was a reason Greg and his deceased friend Crabbe had been nothing more than Draco’s muscle. That was about all either of them were good for. Goyle’s father hadn’t been any better, nor had his father. The Goyles had a long history as bottom-feeders, and Gregory had done nothing to improve their reputation. If anything he’d tarnished the name even more. His father had been an oaf but at least he’d largely stayed out of trouble, until he fought the Hogwarts defenders and got himself killed that is. Greg had had a string of auror run-ins and arrests after his parents were gone and he was left to fend for himself. He’d never been in custody for long because he never did anything that carried a serious sentence. That wasn’t for lack of trying though; he just had no creativity or intelligence, and the fights he routinely got himself into were always broken up by the aurors before he could do any serious damage.

“No,” Pansy whispered. “It can’t be! Why?! Why would my father agree to such a horrid match?!”

“Because your family was broke and your father was desperate to avoid losing everything,” Astoria said bluntly. “The Goyles were never rich, but back then they did at least have enough gold to keep your family afloat for a few years. Greg has taken care of all that, of course. He’s squandered the meager inheritance he managed to get his hands on after the Ministry took their massive cut in reparations for the Death Eater victims, so now he’s probably even more broke than you are.”

“Broke, and powerless,” Pansy said, biting her lip. “I’d never be able to work my way back up if I’m stuck with him.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Astoria agreed. “And you know he’ll activate the contract immediately if he ever learns about it. He’ll never find a better match than you. I’d be surprised if he’s ever had a witch in his bed that he didn’t have to pay for.” Pansy didn’t disagree with that. She sighed and seemed to deflate before Astoria’s eyes.

“Have you told anyone about this?” Pansy asked. 

“Nope,” Astoria said. “I’ve been saving it for a rainy day, just in case.” This was a piece of information Astoria had discovered quite by accident over a year earlier when cleaning out old letters to make room and get the office more organized. She’d been holding onto it ever since. At one point she’d toyed with the idea of contacting Greg anonymously and suggesting that he inquire about any pending betrothal contracts in his name, but she’d decided against it. It would have been a petty revenge, but she knew the information would hold more value if she waited to use it at an opportune moment. And here that moment was.

“Shall we agree to a truce, then?” Pansy grumbled. Astoria could see how much the words were costing her. She’d come here with visions of casting Astoria out, ruining her and taking her place as Draco’s wife dancing through her head, but now she knew that she would not be marrying Draco no matter what she did, and that in striking Astoria down she would only be condemning herself to a fate far worse than the one she already faced.

“No, I don’t think so,” Astoria said. A truce might work out well for her, but after Pansy’s power play as well as her years of lurking around and annoying her, she was feeling vindictive. “That’s not going to be enough for me.”

“What?” Pansy was shocked. “You have even more to lose than I do! You’d lose your reputation, and Draco would divorce you and probably sue you!”

“Maybe so,” Astoria said, shrugging and looking unconcerned. “But what does that matter to me? After all, the man I’m cheating on him with is richer and more powerful than my husband. My reputation would bounce back pretty quickly when I moved on to Harry, and he’s more than rich enough to pay any penalty Draco could ask for without his vault even taking a hit.” It was all a load of rubbish, of course. She wasn’t dating Harry and had no reason to think he would have any interest in making her his wife or repaying her debts should Draco learn the truth and divorce her, but Pansy didn’t know that. She was coming into this without possessing all of the facts, and that was something Astoria could use against her. If she made Pansy think that she wasn’t as worried about the potential consequences of the truth getting out as she actually was, she would have the advantage. And that was the goal. She didn’t merely want to fend Pansy off and get her to agree to a truce. She wanted to best her, to turn this situation around completely and leave no doubt that she’d outmaneuvered her. Maybe that would finally shut Pansy up once and for all.

“What do you want then?” Pansy asked, sounding resigned. Astoria allowed herself to smile. She’d done it! She’d won! What a turnaround! Now she just needed to decide what she wanted to do with her newfound leverage. She could use it for some form of public humiliation, but while that would be personally amusing, it wouldn’t really accomplish anything. Pansy’s name was already dirt, and if anything dragging her through a public humiliation might make Astoria look petty and unsympathetic to the public, the ones who wouldn’t delight in the chance to kick even further Pansy down into the dirt and feel better about themselves at least.

No, doing anything publicly was not the way to go, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t use this situation to put Pansy in her place behind closed doors. But how to do it? She tapped her wand against her chin as she thought it over, knowing Pansy was growing agitated while she made her squirm. It quickly became too much for Pansy to handle.

“I’ll do whatever you want!” she blurted out. “I’ll work as your house elf for a month! I’ll give you all the money in my vault!” Astoria snorted at that; Pansy could barely make ends meet, so that wasn’t exactly a valuable proposition. “I don’t even care if you publicly accuse me of line theft! I might be able to recover from that eventually, but if I’m stuck with Goyle I’ll never work my way back to respectability! Please, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll swear whatever vow you want; just don’t stick me with Goyle!”

Pansy’s desperate pleading, and specifically her mentioning vows, got Astoria’s mind heading down a new path. She’d done a bit of looking around at vows recently, curious to learn more about the specific vow Harry had sworn her to. She had been frustrated at her inability to find anything on the vow Harry had used, but her research had led her to a vow that was somewhat similar.

“I have no interest in you serving me as a house elf,” she said. “You’re not competent enough to do it without screwing everything up and getting in the actual elves’ way. But I _will_ have you swear a vow to me.”

“Yes!” Pansy said right away. “Anything! I’ll do anything!”

“Excellent,” Astoria said, clapping her hands. “First, obviously, you’ll swear not to reveal anything that you have learned or will learn to anyone. You will also swear that you will not make any attempts to target myself, Harry or my family in any way in the future.” Adding in protection for her family wasn’t really about helping them as much as it was covering her own arse. She’d had as little contact with her family as possible since they’d begrudgingly signed her betrothal contract at her insistence, and she preferred to keep it that way. That had been a bitter split, and she had no desire to stir up those old feelings again. But they could still potentially be used against her in some way, so it was best to make sure she didn’t leave any loopholes that Pansy might be able to exploit. This had been a near miss, and Pansy very likely would have gotten the best of her if she hadn’t been fortunate enough to stumble on that old letter Pansy’s late father had sent to Lucius. She’d underestimated Draco’s ex before, but she wouldn’t do it again.

“Yes, of course,” Pansy said automatically. “I’d expect nothing less.” 

“In return I will swear that I won’t tell Goyle about the unfilled contract between you two, or make any attempt to covertly hint at the information via a third party,” Astoria said. The relief Pansy felt was evident on her face and in the way her entire body seemed to relax.

“And what do you want me to do?” Pansy asked. “What do I have to do in exchange for your silence?”

“We’ll get to that in a minute,” Astoria said, smiling. “First let’s move into the bedroom. I think that’s a more appropriate setting for what is about to happen.”

\--

“You have a nice body, Pansy.” She really did too. They’d been feuding for years but she wouldn’t deny that Draco’s ex was attractive. Her body was shaped very differently than Astoria’s. Her breasts were much smaller, but they fit her skinny frame rather well. The real story was that she’d pierced her nipples, something Astoria hadn’t known until now, when Pansy had pulled her robes over her head and unhooked her bra. She’d commented about wanting to play with them and Pansy had blushed.

Her hips were narrower as well, but she had a cute little arse that Astoria openly admired when Pansy spun around and bent over to take off her shoes. She’d worn a dark green thong underneath her robes, and Astoria had to admit that she made an alluring sight. It was easy to see why she had been Draco’s first. She and her family had never had the wealth or the political or social standing for her to be a sensible marriage match for him, but she had a nice body and she’d been more than willing to put out for him. Of course he’d taken her to bed. And she’d only grown more attractive as she got older. This was going to be fun, for her and eventually for Harry too.

“What do you want me to do?” Pansy asked quietly. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she stared at the floor submissively while she stood near the foot of Astoria’s bed in only her thong and waited for instruction.

“Come here,” she said. She leaned back on the bed, spread her legs and patted the space between them. “Come take my knickers off.” Pansy sighed and crawled onto the bed. She settled onto her hands and knees between Astoria’s legs, but when she reached out to grab her knickers Astoria stopped her. “Not like that.” She shook her head and tutted. “Don’t use your hands.”

“How am I supposed to take them off then?” Pansy asked, sounding frustrated. “You told me to leave my wand on the table, remember?”

“Yes, I do,” Astoria said. “You need to leave the attitude over there beside it too. I know it’s hard for you to turn off your bitchiness for even a few seconds, but you’re under my control for the next seven days, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Pansy muttered. Astoria smirked; Pansy was lucky that she hadn’t been able to find the same vow Harry had her under. Not only was it a less powerful form of magic that didn’t force her into complete obedience but instead just gave her a mild stinging sensation that didn’t go away until she fulfilled a command, it also had a set limit of time attached to it. That was far kinder than Harry’s vow that had left it up to magic to decide when her debt would be repaid, something that somehow still hadn’t happened yet.

“You don’t need your hands or your wand for what you’re about to do,” Astoria went on. “I want you to take my knickers off with your teeth.”

“My teeth?!” Pansy said, looking up at her in shock.

“Yes, your teeth. It’ll be good practice for you, since you’ll be using your mouth a lot tonight. Now get to it.”

Pansy curled her lip in disgust but she still did as she was told. She took Astoria’s knickers between her teeth and tugged them off. It was a slow process with many stops and starts, but that didn’t worry Astoria. She had the rest of the day off, and tomorrow too. She had all the time in the world, and it was more than worth the time investment to watch Pansy struggle with pulling her knickers off. Over the next week she was going to make sure Pansy knew her place and would never forget it, and this was quite the way to start.

It didn’t happen easily, but Pansy did eventually succeed in getting Astoria’s underwear down to the point that she was able to kick them off of her feet and fling them onto the floor, after which the black-haired witch waited mutely for her next command.

“Lick me,” Astoria said simply. Pansy’s eyes widened much as Astoria’s had the first time Head Auror Tonks had demanded that she lick her, but she would educate her soon enough. She had a whole week to work on Pansy’s technique, after all. “I’m quite serious, Pans. Put your face between my legs and get to work.”

Pansy looked at her pussy strangely at first, as if not sure where to even begin, but the stinging sensation that had begun in the hand and wrist of her wand arm was getting worse and beginning to spread throughout her entire body, so she got to work whether she wanted to or not. Well, she attempted to get to work at least. She was as clueless as Astoria herself had been in her first experience with another woman, and Astoria could understand why. Her upbringing hadn’t been quite as traditional as Pansy’s, but she was sure even her parents would have been at the very least uncomfortable at the thought of her licking another witch. It went without saying that a family as old-fashioned as the Parkinsons would strongly disapprove of such a thing.

She was working with a complete amateur here, and as she felt Pansy’s awkward, hesitant, fleeting licks, she began to understand why Head Auror Tonks had been so frustrated. It was interesting to be on the other end of the power dynamic, and she didn’t hate it. She was honest enough with herself to admit that as fun as that night of dominating Harry had been, him being the one to dominate her and fuck her however he pleased just felt like the natural order of things. She wouldn’t say no to another chance at a temporary role reversal, but being used by Harry had given her the most sexual satisfaction she’d ever had in her life.

With Pansy, though, this felt right. Pansy’s bitchy, conniving face belonged between her legs, servicing her. It was high time she used that mouth for something other than insulting her and prattling on with her delusions about her supposed life with Draco that Astoria had stolen from her. She just needed to get her to improve her technique. The domination was nice, but the licking left a lot to be desired.

“Get your head in there,” she demanded. “Don’t pull your tongue back like you’re afraid you’re about to get burned. You’ll need to do a much better job of licking me, unless you want this to get a whole lot worse for you.”

Pansy took her warning seriously. She pressed her face in closer and worked her tongue along Astoria’s pussy lips with far greater pressure and intensity than she had been up until that point. It was still lacking and nowhere near the pleasure she felt when Harry felt like rewarding her by eating her out, but at least now the issue had more to do with experience than effort. As long as Pansy was trying, there was room for improvement and refinement of her technique. And Astoria would be sure to give her many, many, _many_ chances to hone her skills over the next week.

“That’s better,” she said. “Not great, mind you, but better.” Whether or not Pansy was pleased by her slight words of praise Astoria could not say, but she did follow them up with a slither of her tongue that felt particularly good, so at least there was that. “Use your fingers too.”

Things picked up when Pansy’s fingers got in on the fun. At first she tried to stick them inside of her and slide them back and forth like they were cocks, but she disabused her of that idea very quickly with a sharp tug of her short black hair. Pansy got the hint and adjusted her approach, and while she still had a long way to go to come close to Harry’s level of skill, the combination of her fingers rubbing her and her tongue circling her pussy still felt good. More than anything though, Astoria enjoyed herself simply by having Pansy’s face between her thighs. It was submission. After years of barbs, insults and attempts to make her look bad, Pansy now knew that she was never going to have Draco and that she was never going to get the best of her. What better way to drive that point home than by having her lick her in _her_ bed, the bed she shared with the man Pansy had always wanted but would never have?

She was aggressive and demanding, pulling on Pansy’s hair, shoving her face against her and keeping it pressed against her pussy as she rubbed it back and forth and humped her hips up against her. She wasn’t quite as merciless about it as Head Auror Tonks had been with her, but Pansy was still getting quite the workout and quite the introduction to going down on another witch.

Astoria came without warning against Pansy’s face, and when she flinched and tried to pull away on instinct she grabbed Pansy’s short black hair harder to make sure she went nowhere.

“Swallow it if you want, or just let it squirt across your face, I don’t care,” Astoria said. “I’m marking you as my slut for the week either way.” Pansy’s eyes squeezed shut but she did not try to pull away anymore. Only after Astoria had finished cumming and released her hair did Pansy manage to remove her face from between her legs.

“Can I go home now?” Pansy asked. She went to raise her hand to her face so she could quickly wipe herself off, but Astoria sat up and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“No,” she said shortly. “You’re not going home, and you’re not cleaning yourself up either. This is what you always wanted, isn’t it? Laying in this bed, covered in a Malfoy’s cum?”

“Not _yours_ ,” Pansy grumbled. Astoria chuckled and ruffled her hair, which only made Pansy glower even further.

“Oh, I know, but it’s the closest you’re going to get,” Astoria said. “You’d better enjoy tonight, because it’s the only night you’ll ever spend in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor.”

“Does that mean I’ll only have to do this with you tonight?” Pansy asked, looking hopeful. Astoria laughed and shook her head, and then laughed some more when she saw Pansy’s disappointment.

“Oh, not even close,” she said. “We’ll just be heading somewhere else tomorrow.” She was hoping that they’d be heading to Harry’s home at some point tomorrow. She knew how horny he usually was when he finished up with a mission, and she usually faced his return with both excitement and dread. She’d long since come to terms with the fact that she enjoyed the sexual aspect of her relationship with Harry, if you could call whatever the fuck they were doing a relationship, but she was getting increasingly overwhelmed by his hunger and stamina. She would have thought he would have calmed down after all they’d done together, but the opposite seemed to be happening. He was only growing more insatiable with every passing day, and as much as she loved how roughly he fucked her, the simple fact was that it was getting more and more difficult for her to keep up with his ravenous sexual appetite.

This was the perfect chance to earn herself a bit of a breather. She’d still fuck Harry when he got back, because of course she would. But sitting back and catching her breath while also watching Harry put Pansy in her place at the same time sounded like the best of both worlds to her. She could get the hard fucking that her body clearly desired, but she could also make it home with enough energy to make it all the way to her bed instead of collapsing on the couch in her sitting room.

Hopefully Harry would be back in time for them to have some fun with her new temporary slave tomorrow, but she would be taking her out for some fun somewhere no matter what. She’d just have to see where tomorrow led her, but she definitely knew what was in Pansy’s future. She was going to be getting a workout, and Astoria was going to be getting a bit of a rest. As for now though, the night was still young and there was still plenty of time left for her to have fun at Pansy’s expense in her bed. She rolled Pansy over onto her back, climbed on top of her and claimed her lips in a forceful kiss, giving her no choice but to open her mouth and let her slip her tongue between her lips.

Tomorrow they’d be venturing out into the world, but tonight she would have her fun with Pansy as she showed her why she should never have dared set foot in her home.

\--

Harry toweled himself off, pleased to be clean again after wrapping up his assignment. The suspect had led them on quite a chase, but Harry and a few of the more junior aurors had worked together to bring him down. He was fine and they’d made the arrest without suffering any injuries, so it had been a complete success. It had still been quite the workout though, so he felt much better after taking a shower.

He felt even better knowing that Astoria was going to be waiting for him in his bedroom. Carrying out a mission like that tended to leave him with excess adrenaline that wouldn’t go away easily on its own. That combined with it having been almost a full day since he’d had any contact with Astoria (the longest he’d gone without fucking her in weeks) had him feeling very randy indeed. He’d messaged her through the matching mirrors they’d charmed so they could communicate with each other easily, telling her to drop whatever she was doing and meet him in his room in thirty minutes. She hadn’t even pretended to be upset at the order; if anything she’d seemed excited about it. She’d promised she was going to have a very special surprise for him, and that piqued his curiosity and excitement even more.

It was with more than a little spring in his step that Harry walked out of his loo and into his bedroom, not even bothering to get dressed or wrap a towel around his waist, because what was the point really? He never could have anticipated what he would find waiting for him though. Astoria was there as promised, kneeling naked on his bed and grinning up at him. That was an appealing sight, and any other time it would be the only thing he could look at or even think about. But not this time. This time there was something even more remarkable that he could not take his eyes off of, because Astoria was not alone on his bed.

Pansy Parkinson was quite possibly the last woman he would have ever expected to find waiting naked in his bed, yet there she was. She kneeled right beside Astoria, but whereas his assistant and frequent lover was confident and proud of her nakedness, Pansy was blushing and staring straight down at the bed, refusing to look up when he walked into the room. Her hands were bound behind her back by a rope, and Astoria held onto the other end of said rope. Her mouth was stuffed with a ball gag as well.

“Welcome home, Harry,” Astoria said, grinning up at him. “Do you like your surprise?” She ran one of her hands across Pansy’s pale shoulder, down her arm and then over to her small breast, which she cupped and squeezed. The piercings on her nipples were not part of the ensemble and had been there well before today, or at least he hoped they had been.

“Uh, Astoria? Care to explain to me why Pansy Parkinson’s bound, gagged and naked in my bed?”

“I would have thought that would be obvious,” she said. She rolled her eyes and gave Pansy’s breast a hard squeeze, and the bound woman groaned into her gag. “She’s your surprise. She’s here to fuck you. Well, I shouldn’t say that. She’s here to be fucked _by_ you. I know how you operate, and soon so will she.”

“I kind of assumed that, yeah, what with her being naked and all,” he deadpanned.

“So what’s the problem then?” Astoria asked. “Don’t tell me you aren’t up for a threesome; I think my jaw might _still_ be sore from everything Head Auror Tonks put me through!”

“Not really what I meant.” He shook his head.

“Is the problem Pansy herself then? Yes, she’s a bitch, but that’ll just make her even more fun for you to fuck! And I know her boobs aren’t nearly as big as mine, but they’re actually pretty fun to play with once you get going.” She now brought her other hand around to cup Pansy’s other breast and play with it as well. “See? Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it, Harry.”

“Yes, she’s a bitch,” Harry agreed. “That’s not really an issue, considering I fuck you every day.” Astoria snorted but did not disagree with his statement. “My point was more along the lines of why is it _her_? Last time I checked she hated my guts.”

“Oh, she still does,” Astoria said easily. “Nothing’s changed there, believe me. She’s here because _I_ want her here, and that’s all that matters.”

“How so?” he asked. “I didn’t think she was your biggest fan either. Even I’ve noticed the way she still moons over Draco.”

“Yes, she still hates me too,” Astoria confirmed. “But you of all people should know that hating someone doesn’t stop you from fucking them, especially if there’s a vow hanging over your head.”

“You have her under a vow?” That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “How’d you manage that?”

“It’s her own fault, actually,” Astoria said. “She was waiting for me when I got home from work yesterday, thinking she was going to destroy my reputation and marriage and then take both for herself. She even came pretty close too. I underestimated her, I have to admit. She came prepared; she even had a photo of us fucking in the loo the other day!”

“What?!” Now he was truly stunned. “How the hell did she manage that? I _know_ we didn’t screw up any of the charms!”

“You have your friends the Weasleys to thank for that,” Astoria said, narrowing her eyes at him. Must’ve been something from the joke shop then. He’d have to have a chat with George about that soon. “That’s not important right now though. What’s important is that she took her shot, she cast her spell, but she discovered that her position was more fragile than she could have imagined. I turned the tables on her, and now here we are. She’s my servant for the next week. Well, closer to six days now really, but we’re really only just beginning now that you’re back. You can fuck her and use her to work out all that pent-up adrenaline you need to unleash, I can get a little bit of a break and watch one of the most annoying people I’ve ever known get put in her place, and Pansy avoids the horror that would otherwise befall her. I think everybody wins, don’t you?”

“So the ‘crime’ she committed against you is collecting valid information and trying to hurt your reputation and destroy your marriage with it?” he said, making sure he understood the situation correctly. Astoria nodded, not disputing his summary.

“She wanted to destroy your public image as well,” she added. “I’m not sure that it would have completely worked just because of who you are and what you’ve done, but sleeping with the wife of another lord of an old pureblood house like the Malfoys would have hurt you at least a bit.”

“Sure,” he said. “It makes perfect sense for you to want to keep that from getting out. But what about her? What consequences does she face? Is she looking at time in Azkaban, like you were?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” Astoria said. “There would be no legal trouble at all for her. She didn’t commit any crimes here.”

“Then I’m not going to fuck her,” he said. Astoria’s mouth hung open in surprise at his declaration.

“Are you serious? Don’t tell me you’re growing a conscience _now_ , after everything you’ve done to me!” She looked like she’d left shock behind and crossed over into anger now. She’d stopped playing with her captive’s breasts and shot off of the bed to get in Harry’s face. Even though they were both naked, the moment was decidedly not sexual.

“I gave you a choice between submission to me and a long stay in Azkaban,” he said calmly, unaffected by her obvious outrage. “You were committing crimes that would have had you locked up for years in Azkaban with only the dementors for company. I gave you an alternative. I don’t know why Pansy agreed to your vow, but if she isn’t looking at the same kind of consequences then I’m not going to have any part of this.”

Astoria stared at him silently for a moment, struggling to comprehend his refusal to go along with her plan. Apparently she’d thought he would play along without a second’s thought, but now she was discovering that he had a moral code after all. He hated Pansy and he knew without question that the feeling was mutual, but she didn’t appear to have done anything wrong here. He wasn’t going to fuck her against her will just because Astoria seemed to have something over her.

“So you don’t want to use her, then?” Astoria asked. Her face had changed now. She didn’t look stunned anymore; she seemed to be bouncing back well. “Does that mean you’re going to _order_ me to free her?”

“No.” He shook his head. “You do whatever you want with Pansy. I don’t know what’s going on there and I’m not going to get involved with it. Just leave me out of it.”

“Fine, fine.” Astoria sighed and turned around to look at Pansy, who was still kneeling on the bed just as she’d been when Harry walked in. Astoria had probably ordered her to stay just like that until she gave her another command. “Well, you heard him, Pans. That’s that, I guess. I just don’t think this is going to be all that exciting if Harry doesn’t join us to spice things up, so maybe we should just go ahead and cancel the vow right now. Of course you’d be free to send that photograph to whoever you want. It’d destroy my marriage and my social standing, and even Harry’s status would probably take a bit of a hit, not that he seems to care about that.” She turned back around to look at Harry, who just snorted and shook his head. He wasn’t buying her bluff, and he didn’t think there was any way Pansy was either. Surely she saw how disastrous it would be for Astoria if that photograph got out. Obviously there was no way she was going to risk that.

“And of course, I’d be free to share what I know about you as well,” Astoria said, turning back around and focusing on Pansy. Harry followed her to look at Pansy, sure he would see defiance on her face. Whatever Astoria had over her couldn’t be so bad that she would actually believe that she would throw away her marriage and her reputation over it, right? But defiant was the last thing Pansy appeared to be. She shook her head frantically, her eyes were wide and panicked and she grunted into her gag.

“You look like you want to say something,” Astoria said. “Do you? Do you have anything you’d like to say about this?” Pansy nodded her head emphatically. “Okay then, let’s hear it.” Astoria unhooked the ball gag and pulled it out of Pansy’s mouth.

“Please don’t do that!” Pansy blurted out as soon as her mouth was free. She panted, whether from shortness of breath or anxiety Harry could not say. “Not that, anything but that!” Harry was amazed. Whatever dirt Astoria had on her, it had Pansy truly terrified.

“Yes, I know how desperate you are for me to keep your dirty little secret,” Astoria said. “But it’s not me you need to convince, is it? I’m not the one who’s not interested in having fun with this vow.” Pansy’s eyes shot to Harry, and she looked to be near tears as she looked up at him from his bed.

“Please, Potter!” she said, her voice shaky and scared. “Please do whatever she says! Spank me, fuck me, bugger my arse, whatever! Just don’t let her do this!”

“Are you serious?” Harry said, staring at her in disbelief. “You really want me to fuck you? That’s really a better alternative to you?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Pansy said. She sounded like she was teetering on the edge of losing whatever tenuous grasp she had on her emotions. “ _Please!_ ”

“You heard the woman,” Astoria said, turning back around to look at him. “What’s it going to be, Harry?”

He looked back and forth between the smirking Astoria and her terrified, desperate ‘surprise.’ Obviously Pansy was willing to do whatever she needed to do in order to keep Astoria’s silence, even if that meant getting fucked by a man she hated and blamed for the fall from grace she’d brought upon herself by trying to offer him up to Voldemort. Part of him was tempted to just have Astoria call the whole thing off and free Pansy from her vow early while still swearing them both to silence; that way everyone would be protected and she wouldn’t have to sleep with someone she loathed. But then he looked at Pansy’s body more closely. He’d never really given much thought to her in a sexual context; the scowl she always had on her face when she was in his presence usually distracted him from noticing anything else about her physical appearance. But now that she was kneeling naked in his bed and begging him to fuck her, it was much easier to appreciate her body. Did he really want to pass up a chance to fuck her? 

If she had been someone else, maybe he still would have declined. But as he looked at Pansy he didn’t just see the woman in front of him now, the one who had tried to screw with Astoria but had apparently been in over her head. He saw the woman who had mocked him and his friends for years at school, teasing Ron for being poor and stupid, Hermione for her large teeth, bushy hair and muggleborn heritage, and himself for being an orphan. He saw the annoying girl who had hung off of Draco’s arm for years, who had gleefully taken part in Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad and abused her power as a prefect. And of course he saw the woman who had tried to turn him over to Voldemort. Maybe she hadn’t committed any Azkaban-worthy offenses that he was aware of, but she could probably use an attitude adjustment as much as anyone he knew.

He walked past Astoria, climbed onto the bed and pulled Pansy into his arms. She squealed in surprise but did not resist as he scooted back until he was sitting with his back against the headboard with her across his lap.

“It seems like you’ve gotten yourself into trouble with Astoria,” he began while running his hand across Pansy’s bare, pale arse. It wasn’t nearly as large as Astoria’s, but her cute little bum fit her skinny body quite well in his opinion. “I don’t care about that. You begged me to give you a spanking, and that’s just what I’m going to do. I’m going to punish you for all of the awful things you’ve said to my friends over the years, and all the awful things you’ve done.” He looked over at Astoria, who was biting her lip and idly squeezing one of her breasts as she watched. “Get me the paddle.”

Astoria summoned the paddle from his drawer, the very one that he’d used on her arse quite a few times. She hurried over to his side and handed it to him with a wide grin on her face. He nodded at her and ran the paddle across Pansy’s arse, teasing her with what was to come.

“Before every spank I am going to recite something that you’ve done. After each spank lands you are going to apologize for that thing and promise never to do something like that again. Is that understood?” 

“Yes,” Pansy said right away. She was surprisingly pliable. It felt even more improbable to have Pansy vulnerable and at his mercy than it had that first night with Astoria. He’d known Astoria didn’t like him, but she had been smart enough not to show it in the rare occasions they’d been around each other in public prior to him catching her up to no good in muggle London and everything that had followed since. Pansy made no secret of her dislike of him, either during school or to this day. He never would have expected he would have her in such a position, but he wasn’t going to pass it up. She’d deserved a bit of discipline for years, and now he was going to give it to her.

“That’s good to hear,” he said. “If you’re nice and compliant, this will go much easier for you. Now let’s begin.” By no means did he have an exhaustive list of all the things she had said and done over the years that deserved punishment, so he would just throw out whatever came to mind. He thought back chronologically, and he came up with something from very early on. “In our first year, during out first flying lesson, Draco stole Neville’s Remembrall because, well, Draco’s a prick. Parvati defended Neville, and you mocked her for it. Remember that?”

“No,” Pansy mumbled.

“Well, I do,” he said. “And now you’re going to be punished for it. Apologize for mocking Parvati and making fun of Neville!”

 _Whack!_ Pansy gasped at the first contact of the paddle on her arse cheek. She was probably just as spoiled as Astoria had been, just as unused to actual discipline. But she remembered her duty. “I-I’m sorry for mocking Parvati and making fun of Neville!” she said. “I’ll never do anything like that again!”

“Good,” he said. He couldn’t remember anything specific from their second year, but it didn’t take him long to come up with something from third year to punish her for. “After the dementors came onto the Hogwarts Express and I fainted, you were one of the Slytherins who made fun of me for it. Do you remember that?”

“I do,” she admitted hesitantly.

“I admire your honesty,” he said. “That’s a good sign that you can still turn things around, but it won’t be enough to save you from punishment.”

 _Whack!_ He nailed her across the other bum cheek with the paddle, and she groaned. “I’m sorry for making fun of you for fainting from the dementors! I’ll never do anything like that again!”

“See that you don’t,” he said curtly. He heard a groan from elsewhere and looked up from Pansy’s pale arse to see Astoria playing with a breast in one hand and rubbing between her legs with the other. Intriguing. She’d been on the receiving end of the spanking many times, but this was her first chance to see him paddling someone else. Apparently she found it to be quite the turn-on. She was going to have plenty of time to admire the scene too, because he wasn’t even close to done spanking Pansy just yet. “I don’t even need to leave third year yet. Do you remember when Hagrid’s hippogriff Buckbeak was going to be executed and you laughed in delight?”

“But he-it, it hurt Draco!” Pansy shouted in defense of herself.

“Bad move, Pans,” Astoria said gleefully. She knew Harry well enough by now to recognize exactly how he was going to react to that. And sure enough…

 _Whack!_ “That wasn’t the spank for your punishment,” he growled. “That was just to shut you up. You’re not here to reason with me, to try and convince me that you were right all along, or to try and get out of any punishment you have coming to you. I don’t know what dirt Astoria has on you that has you so scared, and right now I honestly don’t care. All that matters to me right now is that you’re here, bound and naked in my lap and receiving the punishment you have coming to you. You got an extra spank for protesting your innocence just now, and every time you do so again the number of bonus spanks goes up by one. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Pansy whimpered. She wasn’t used to being dominated like this, but she was slowly coming to accept her current reality. She would either bite her tongue from there on out, do what Harry told her to do and get out of this as easily as she could hope to, or she would slip up, protest her innocence again and earn herself more punishment. Harry didn’t really care either way.

 _Whack!_ “And what do you have to say about Buckbeak now?” he asked.

“I-I shouldn’t have been so happy when the Ministry decided to execute it!” Pansy said. “I’ll never say anything like that again!” Harry wondered if she even knew why he considered that something she deserved punishment for. In her mind Buckbeak had probably savagely mauled Draco with zero provocation and left him near death, instead of Draco ignoring Hagrid’s warnings and insulting Buckbeak, which resulted in a minor injury that barely even merited a trip to Pomfrey. But it didn’t really matter to him whether or not she understood his anger. The punishment was all that mattered.

“I assume I don’t need to remind you about the fake rumors you fed to Rita Skeeter about me and Hermione,” he said. He heard Astoria chortle off to the side but ignored her.

“No,” Pansy said quietly, and then _whack!_ He gave her a big smack for that one that made her whimper, and simultaneously made Astoria moan. “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said those things to Rita!” she shouted.

“How about helping Draco spread those Potter Stinks badges around?” _Whack!_

“I shouldn’t have done that! I should have stopped Draco from passing those badges out!” He didn’t believe her, of course. He was sure that even now she thought those badges were hilarious and was happy to have helped pass them out, but he didn’t need her to regret what she’d done. He only needed to punish her for it.

“You were really bad during fourth year,” he said. “Remember when Draco fired that hex that temporarily made Hermione’s teeth larger? Remember how hard you laughed?”

“Her teeth were big to begin with,” Pansy said before she could stop herself. She froze as soon as the words were out of her mouth, and Astoria laughed loudly.

“Oh shite, you’re in for it now,” Astoria whispered. Harry’s eyes flicked over to her for a moment, and she was frigging herself faster now.

 _Whack! Whack!_ “You sound like that bastard Snape did when Hermione showed him what happened,” Harry grunted. Remembering that moment of casual cruelty from a man who was supposed to be their professor was pissing him off. He was grateful to Snape for his efforts against Voldemort and the things he’d done to aid Harry in his quest, but that didn’t make him any less of a spiteful bastard. He couldn’t punish Snape for what he’d done, so Pansy would just have to bear the brunt of all his anger. He gave her a third spank, this one for the actual deed rather than the unthinking comment she’d made in the moment.

“I’m _sorry_ for making fun of Hermione!” she choked out through her tears. She wasn’t, but she’d probably think twice before insulting his best friend again after the spanking she was receiving. He thought about punishing her for a comment she’d made about Hermione’s appearance during the Yule Ball, but he decided that point had been made already.

“I could punish you for singing Weasley is Our King or taunting me by saying Warrington was going to knock me off of my broom during the match, but I’ll let you slide on those,” he said. “We’ll just call that normal quidditch banter and leave it at that.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “But when you interrupted my Hogsmeade date with Cho and insulted us both, that definitely wasn’t simple banter.”

 _Whack!_ “I’m sorry!” she cried. “I should have left you alone on your date!”

“Yes you should have,” he agreed.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Astoria quipped from off to the side.

“It would take me far too long to list off all the shite you did when you were part of Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad,” he said, ignoring Astoria. “So how about I just spank you until I feel like you’ve been punished enough for that rubbish, and then you can apologize for it after I’m done.”

He didn’t give Pansy the chance to respond. He just pulled the paddle back and unloaded on her, switching between both cheeks randomly as he delivered hard spank after spank. She and the rest of that damned group of goons had loved abusing their power back then, but Pansy wasn’t enjoying the retaliation nearly so much. She gasped and grunted and groaned as he spanked her over and over, and she was whimpering pathetically by the time he was finally done. It took her awhile to compose herself enough to speak once she realized that the swats had finally stopped, but she cleared her throat, swallowed and did her best.

“I’m _sorry_ for abusing my power in the Inquisitorial Squad!” she said. She sounded like a scolded child, which felt fitting. He nodded, and then without warning gave her another hard smack with the paddle that made her yelp, and made Astoria moan.

“And how about all the times you abused your power as a prefect?” he demanded. _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

“I’M SORRY!” she shouted. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He nodded and pulled the paddle away from her bum. The tension left her when no further blows came, and she exhaled in relief. She thought her punishment was over.

“And what about when you tried to hand me over to Voldemort?” he asked quietly.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m _sorry!_ ” she screeched before he could spank her again. “I was just scared; I didn’t want my friends and I to get caught up in a battle! I didn’t want my family to die! I— _ow!_ ”

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_ “I warned you about trying to justify yourself,” he said. He didn’t deliver any more spanks after that though. He’d already proven his point, and he’d be lying if he said he couldn’t understand her explanation for her stupid decision. She was right to be scared of battle; many people had lost their lives that night. And while he tended to focus on those close to him who had died, like Remus and Fred and Colin, it wasn’t lost on him that Pansy’s parents had in fact died that night too. They’d chosen the wrong side and he didn’t mourn them or any other Death Eaters, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t been affected by losing her parents. And he also knew how her life had turned to shite after the war, after she’d been thrown out on her own and her reputation was left in tatters thanks to her attempt to turn him over to Voldemort. She was a bitch, but she’d probably suffered enough for her actions that day at Hogwarts.

“Congratulations,” he said. “You made it through to the end. As a reward, I’ll give you a choice of where you want me to fuck you. You can suck my cock, I can fuck your pussy, or you can get on your knees and get buggered. Up to you.”

“Regular sex,” she said right away. He was mildly surprised she hadn’t gone with the blowjob, but maybe she felt it would be more demeaning if she had to suck his cock. That was fine. He had no problem with sticking his cock inside of her if that was her preference.

He rolled her off of his lap and flipped her over onto her back. His cock was already hard thanks to the excitement of spanking her and turning her pale arse red, so she could see his cock ready and waiting for her as soon as he moved. Her eyes locked onto it and she gawked. He’d been naked the entire time but it seemed like she was only just now focusing on the size of his dick, maybe because it was seconds away from going inside of her.

“Huge, huh?” Astoria said. Pansy just nodded silently, but that wasn’t enough for the blonde. “Answer me! Is that or is that not the biggest cock you’ve ever seen?”

“Yes,” Pansy whispered. “Yes, it is.” Harry chuckled, but that honestly had more to do with Astoria than with Pansy. He wondered if she even realized that she was bragging and taking pride in the size of the cock that was about to go inside of Pansy, the cock that she herself had been taking on practically a daily basis, and usually several times per day. That was amusing enough when he thought about how things started between them, but the one other cock that he knew for sure both of these women had handled was that of Draco, Pansy’s first lover and Astoria’s husband. Now she was actively helping him humiliate and belittle Draco, whether she realized it or not.

“Just wait until he sticks it in,” Astoria said. “You’re never going to forget it.”

Harry rubbed his cock against Pansy briefly, just giving her a little taste of what was about to happen. Then he lined himself up, pushed forward and kept going.

“ _Oh!_ ” Pansy exclaimed. “Merlin, that’s so big!” Was that something she was happy about, or did she wish he was smaller? It didn’t really matter; she was getting fucked either way. 

He didn’t take her gently. He had no clue how long it had been since she’d been fucked, and taking his large dick into her smaller body should have prompted caution, but he was in no mood to be cautious or considerate, not with her. If anyone deserved a rough fuck it was Pansy Parkinson. He put his hands on her small breasts, rubbed his thumbs across her nipple piercings and started to pump his hips against her hard right from the beginning. To his delight, it turned out that Pansy was a very vocal lover.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!” She moaned with every thrust of his cock, every snap of his hips and ever flick of her nipple piercings. “Merlin, Merlin, that’s so big! Your cock is so big!” Apparently her hatred of him didn’t stop her from letting him know just how she was feeling.

“So, Harry, I have a question,” Astoria said. It took great effort for him to look away from Pansy’s expressive face and her cute little tits as they jiggled and shook in his hands, but he did manage to look up at his assistant who stood near the bed.

“I hope it’s a good one,” he said. “I’m kind of busy right now.”

“Yes, I can see that,” she said, nodding towards his lower half which was still rocking into Pansy even as the two of them talked. “I’m just kind of curious about how much you’re enjoying listening to Pansy moaning like a whore.” Pansy let out a particularly loud whine at that moment as Harry’s bollocks smacked against her at the end of a hard thrust.

“I’m enjoying it quite a bit,” he said, nodding at Astoria. “Why do you ask?” She bit her lip.

“Well, I was kind of hoping to use her mouth for something else,” she said. Her hand had continued to rub between her legs, so there was really no need for her to clarify what she had in mind.

“You’re the reason she’s even here,” he said. “If you want to hump her face I’m not going to stop you.”

“Great!” Astoria hurried to join them on the bed and quickly got into position, swinging one leg over Pansy’s face and straddling her head. She lowered her hips down and pressed her pussy right against Pansy’s mouth, wiggling around and really rubbing it in, both literally and figuratively. “You know what to do, Pans,” she said. “We worked on improving your technique last night, and again this morning. Show me what you’ve learned.”

Astoria was facing away from him, so he couldn’t see the look on her face as she humped Pansy and enjoyed her efforts to get her off. He could still watch her round arse wriggle around though, so that would be good enough for him. His eyes kept alternating back and forth between his assistant’s arse and the slim, sexy body of the woman he was fucking. Wherever he looked, there was an enticing sight for him to enjoy. As post-field mission cool downs went, he didn’t think this would ever or could ever be topped.

He did miss hearing Pansy grunt and moan and whine as he slid his big cock in and out of her pussy, but watching and listening to Astoria enjoy herself more than made up for it.

“Yeah, you’re getting better Pans, no doubt about it,” Astoria said. She reached down and caressed Pansy’s short black hair. “Swirl that tongue around, yeah! Get in there! Even without your fingers, you’re still doing good! We’ll have you licking my pussy like a pro by the time this week together is up.” Harry nearly snorted listening to her. She sounded so much like Tonks!

This was the first time Harry had ever seen Astoria in control in the bedroom, not counting that night where she’d gotten a taste of dominating him (and had then lingered too long before making her mistake, allowing him to restore the natural order of things before she made it home.) It was fun to watch, and he hoped he would have the chance to see more of it. He had also enjoyed watching Tonks have her way with her and hoped to reenact that experience at some point in the future too, whether with Tonks or with someone else, but he doubted they would have that chance with Pansy. Even though he could simply order Astoria to reverse their roles and get underneath Pansy, that didn’t feel like the right thing to do under the circumstances. Pansy was under her control, after all. Astoria was the reason she was here, and she deserved the chance to reap her spoils.

Harry was enjoying the spoils as well; he was enjoying them greatly. He couldn’t get over how tight she was; tighter than Astoria for sure. Maybe that was because of how small her body was or maybe she had just gone a long time without a proper fuck, but he was enjoying what she had to offer regardless. She wasn’t as tight as Tonks, but that wasn’t a fair comparison. Tonks was a metamorph who could shape her pussy to be as tight as she felt like making it; comparing her to any normal human woman wasn’t realistic. But Harry was very much enjoying the way Pansy’s tightness squeezed around him as he pushed his cock inside of her and pulled it back. She made it difficult on him, but he continued to slide in as deep as he could with as much speed as he could muster. The struggle and the tightness only made his success that much sweeter, and the sensations that much more exquisite.

Harry wasn’t going to last long, nor did he care to. He had been horny and had excess energy to work off after the end of a successful mission, and taking Pansy Parkinson over his knee and spanking her for all the things she’d done to him and his friends over the years had only gotten him more fired up and more eager to unload. Using Pansy’s small body, claiming it and pounding into it was the most fun he’d had in awhile. It reminded him of the early days with Astoria, when it had all been new and the hatred between them had still been palpable. Things had changed as they spent more time with each other and got used to being together, both sexually and in general. He wouldn’t say that he loved her, and there was a lot about her personality that grated on him, but he couldn’t say he hated her anymore. He still enjoyed roughly fucking her body and demonstrating his dominance over her, but there was no question that the dynamic between them had shifted somewhere along the way. There was still the banter, but no longer the open hostility that there’d been back in the beginning.

None of that was true with Pansy though. She was still the same stuck-up bitch she’d always been as far as he was concerned, and he didn’t care one bit whether or not she was enjoying having his big dick pounding in and out of her tight pussy. She was here to be used, by him as well as by Astoria. She’d done something that she was terrified of leaking out, she was under Astoria’s control, and she was theirs to use. Well technically she was Astoria’s to use, but she had come and offered her up to be shared. Harry appreciated the gesture, and appreciated the fun that was fucking Pansy while Astoria sat on her face and made use of her mouth.

“How close are you, Harry?” Astoria asked. He looked up from Pansy’s cute little breasts to watch Astoria, who was slowly wiggling her hips from side to side.

“Close,” he acknowledged. “Won’t be much longer now.”

  
”Good,” she said. “Me too. Let’s finish her off, yeah? And then after you take a few minutes to rest, you can fuck me too.”

“Deal,” he said. And then he grabbed Pansy’s hips in an almost bruising grip and began to slam his cock into her even harder. He was rapidly approaching the finish line now, and he did all he could to hasten that ending. If Astoria wanted them to finish quickly so he could move on and she could have her own turn with his cock, he was going to give her exactly what she wished for.

Astoria was of the same mind. She had been largely remaining still and allowing (or maybe forcing would be a better way to look at it) Pansy to do all the heavy lifting and get her off with her mouth, but now she got far more active and aggressive in her face riding. She rocked her hips back and forth across Pansy’s face and grabbed her hair tightly as she pushed towards her own climax.

It became something of a race between Harry and Astoria to see who could get off first. Since Harry had been too busy to worry about sexual gratification for the previous 24 hours while Astoria had apparently made extensive use of Pansy during her first night under her control, it wasn’t a shock when he got there first. He grunted, squeezed Pansy’s hips tighter and came while keeping his cock buried deep inside of her. He’d have to make sure she was taking precautions because he sure as hell didn’t want to have a kid with Pansy fucking Parkinson, but it never even crossed his mind to pull out. Cumming inside of the bitch who’d tried to offer him up to Voldemort wasn’t how he’d pictured this day going when he woke up in the morning, but he wasn’t complaining.

Astoria wasn’t far behind him. Her moans had been getting louder and louder, and now she started to taunt the woman beneath her. It reminded him of how she’d been during those few hours when she’d had power over him.

“Here it comes, Pans!” she shouted. “Your mistress is going to squirt all over your face! It’s no less than you deserve! You want a Malfoy’s cum? Well here you go! Take it, take it, _take it!_ ” She broke off into more of a general shouting moan as she hit her peak and came while keeping her hips moving and rubbing her pussy across Pansy’s face. Harry had finished cumming and had already pulled his cock out of Pansy’s tight pussy, not wanting to be tempted into starting on her again. That could wait for later; Astoria wanted the next round, and she was going to get it.

“Ah, that hit the spot,” she said after her orgasm died down and her body relaxed. She pulled away from Pansy’s face, and Harry leaned in curiously to get a closer look. He was not disappointed. Pansy looked a right mess, with her hair disheveled and sticking up and her face sticky and wet from Astoria’s orgasm.

“That’s a good look for you, Pansy,” he said. “A very good look.” She just groaned pitifully and closed her eyes. Astoria turned around and met Harry’s eyes for the first time since she’d climbed onto Pansy’s face. She looked as pleased with herself as he’d ever seen her. Then she looked down from his face and saw his cock already coming back to life, and her satisfied smile got even bigger.

“Ready to play again, Harry?” she purred. “I was afraid you might be worn out after finally making Pansy pay for all those years of being a bitch.”

“I could shag an entire veela colony and I’d still have enough energy to fuck you, Lady Malfoy,” he said. Usually she didn’t like it when he brought up Draco or her marriage in any sort of sexual setting, but now her eyes brightened and she giggled. He didn’t know what that was about or why the sudden shift, but for whatever reason she seemed to enjoy him calling her Lady Malfoy, at least this time.

“Maybe one day we’ll have a chance to put that to the test,” she said. She grabbed his hand, and together they rose up off of the bed. She grabbed her wand where she’d left it and waved it back over her shoulder at Pansy, freeing her hands from their bindings at last. Pansy sighed and rubbed at her sore wrists immediately.

“Thank you, mistress,” she mumbled. 

“You’re welcome, Pans,” Astoria said, not turning around to look at her. “Now take this chance to rest, because it’s my turn to get fucked.” She put her hands on the bedside table, bent over and stuck her arse out towards Harry. “Give it to me, Harry,” she said. “Fuck me hard! Then we can eat dinner, and then maybe you can introduce our dear Pans to what getting fucked on a kitchen table feels like?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, nodding and stepping up behind her to guide his cock inside of her, making her moan.

His life had never been boring since Astoria Malfoy had entered it, that was for sure. And the next week, or five and a half days, or whatever, with Pansy Parkinson at their beck and call was already shaping up to be even more interesting than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Domination, light bondage, blackmail, spanking
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Astoria/Pansy, Harry/Astoria/Pansy


	8. Pansy's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria’s delighted to have five more days to play with Pansy, but what will Harry do when he learns exactly how she coerced Pansy into her vow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

**Day 3 of Pansy Parkinson’s Vow**

“That’s perfect,” Astoria said. “Nothing like a submissive little slut on hand to eat your pussy after a long day at work, right Harry?”

“I wouldn’t know,” he said. “I don’t have a pussy, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Oh, you know what I mean,” she said, rolling her eyes at him. “And no, I haven’t forgotten. It would be pretty hard to, considering you shoved your cock in my mouth at lunchtime today.” It was her getting the pleasure now though. Well, it was her sitting back and receiving oral sex at least. She couldn’t really say Harry wasn’t receiving some pleasure of his own, considering he was standing behind Pansy and thrusting into her while she bent over at the waist and ate Astoria out.

Pansy likely wasn’t comfortable, being bent over and fucked while Astoria held onto her short hair and made sure her face remained buried between her legs, but she wasn’t the least bit concerned with her old enemy’s comfort. She still hadn’t been put to the test and dominated anywhere near as much as Astoria herself had been since she swore her vow to Harry, so she wasn’t about to feel any sympathy for her little Pans. Besides, hadn’t she earned a little bit of relaxation at the end of a long day? In addition to forgoing her lunch and spending her entire break on her knees for her boss, she’d sorted out a few pesky problems for Harry today and had also provided some info that had led to an arrest (a minor one, but still.) Ending her day with Pansy Parkinson’s face in her crotch was the least she deserved.

She enjoyed it. She enjoyed Pansy’s tongue lapping at her cunt, especially since she continued to grow more talented and less self-conscious every time she ate her out. She also enjoyed looking up from her chair and seeing Harry pounding the little slut from behind. It had been her on the receiving end of his fucking for so long that it was nice to see a different woman getting shagged in her place, especially since Astoria was the one who had made it happen and offered Pansy up for him to fuck.

“That’s it, Pans,” she said. “You’re doing so good. You really have become quite good at this. You know, if you never succeed in rebuilding your tarnished reputation and claiming a place of importance in society you could always sell your body on Knockturn Alley. I bet there isn’t a whore in the entire district that can lick pussy as well as you can.”

Pansy glared up at her but continued licking, and Astoria laughed. She might be defiant and resentful of being compared to a whore, but she didn’t stop licking her even so. She knew where her place was, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Astoria pulled Pansy’s face even more securely against her pussy as her orgasm hit, leaving the woman with no choice but to stay there and take it as her better squirted against her face. It wasn’t like she would have been able to go anywhere anyway, not with Harry slamming into her from behind. Astoria paid greater attention to the fucking now that she’d had her fun, and she cackled when Harry pulled his hand back and smacked Pansy on her pale arse. Merlin, she loved this! It was a real shame that she had to wait all day until having fun with Pansy once she and Harry got back from work.

Wait, why _did_ she have to wait? Harry had already led the way and shown her how to resolve that little issue of not being able to make use of her ‘servant’ during the day, and it wasn’t like Pansy had anywhere better to be.

“You know Harry, I think we could use a second assistant at the office to help keep things running smoothly,” she said.

“Oh really?” He focused on her even while fucking Pansy hard enough to rock her entire body forward. Her face was no longer buried between Astoria’s legs, but the shagging did make her face bounce around in the Lady Malfoy’s lap. “Did you have anyone in mind?” He sounded like he already knew the answer to that question, because of course he did. 

“Well, I know money’s tight in the auror department right now, so it’ll have to be somebody willing to work for free,” Astoria said. “And this week is really when things will get hectic, so I’d say we only need someone who can help us out for the next five days or so.”

“Hmm. Let me know if you find anyone you think might be suitable,” Harry said. He pulled out and shot his cum across Pansy’s back. “I’ll leave this in your capable hands.”

“Thanks, boss,” she said. She grinned and gave Pansy a little pat on the cheek. The other woman looked away, resigned. She wasn’t stupid; she knew where this was headed. “I’m sure I can come up with something.”

\--

**Day 4 of Pansy Parkinson’s Vow**

Harry still wasn’t sure what blackmail Astoria had on Pansy to get her under her control like this, especially since Astoria had made it clear that there was no risk of Azkaban, but Parkinson must have done something that would be really damaging to her reputation if she was willing to subject herself to all of this. He couldn’t complain though, not when he got to enjoy Pansy’s sexy little body. He’d gotten used to sexually dominating a woman ever since Astoria had reported for duty as his assistant, but he and Astoria dominating a woman together was an interesting and not at all unwelcome change of pace.   
  


Pansy was shown exactly how her four days as a special unpaid ‘helper’ working at Astoria’s side was going to go right from the beginning. She hadn’t even had time to put her things down before Astoria grabbed her by the hand, pulled her into Harry’s office and shoved her down on his desk. Astoria had wasted no time in vanishing Pansy’s robes, pulling her own clothing off and sitting on her face. At first Harry had been content to sit at his desk and watch as his assistant rode the face of _her_ assistant, or whatever Pansy’s technical job title was for the rest of this week. But then Astoria had all but insisted that he get in on the fun and fuck Pansy. There were some reports he needed to get done for Tonks, but surely a little break for a threesome would be okay right? Tonks would understand. She’d probably even give him a high five.

That’s how he found himself gripping Pansy’s hips and slamming his cock into her, fucking her hard enough to make his desk rattle. Her cute little breasts jiggled with the force of his thrusts, which was a fun thing to stare at while shagging her. He couldn’t stare at her perky breasts and pierced nipples exclusively though, not when there was also the option to watch Astoria’s round arse wiggle as she humped Pansy’s face. And Astoria offered an audio treat as well. His assistant really seemed to enjoy talking dirty to Pansy, insulting her and reminding her of her place. He supposed he couldn’t blame her for that. Astoria had certainly been on the receiving end of plenty of that thanks to him, so it made sense that she was enjoying the chance to be the one dishing it out for a change. She was good at it too. Clearly she’d been paying attention.

“Yeah, keep licking, Pans,” she said. “This is rewarding, huh? You’ve never worked for a damn thing in your life, so isn’t it nice for you to actually put in a hard day’s work for a change?” Harry smirked and shook his head. Was that ever the pot calling the kettle black! Astoria had never put in an actual day’s work before he’d manipulated her into becoming his assistant. Well, everything she’d done to help Draco run his underground activities was work of a sort, but by no means would he ever count it as a point in her favor. It was still fun to watch her ride Pansy’s face though, so at least there was that. 

He knew Pansy was protected and so he felt no guilt in not pulling out and cumming directly inside of her. Even if there was no risk of pregnancy it was still fun to cum inside of a woman. It spoke to something deep inside of him, some genetic male instinct to breed a female and plant his seed inside of her. He didn’t _actually_ want to impregnate Pansy Parkinson; the very thought of having a child with the woman who tried to offer him up to Voldemort was horrifying. But that didn’t make cumming inside of her feel any less enjoyable. 

“Here it comes, Pans,” Astoria said a minute or two later. Harry had already cleaned himself up and gotten back into his robes. He’d even picked up his report so he could get back to work on it, but he hadn’t actually looked at it since grabbing it again. Astoria riding her way to a climax was far too distracting for him to be able to focus on anything else. “Yeah, take it! I’m going to cum all over your face, you bitch!”

“She looks great like that, doesn’t she?” Astoria asked, nudging Harry’s ribs with her elbow moments later. She’d freshened herself up and gotten dressed as well, but Pansy remained sprawled out across Harry’s desk. Some of Harry’s semen trickled out of her pussy to land on the desk beneath her, and her face shone with traces of Astoria’s climax.

“She does,” he agreed. “I do need to get some work done today though, so we’re going to need to get her up and clean her off eventually.”

“Right then.” Astoria clapped her hands. “You heard the boss, Pans! Let’s get you up on your feet and do our best to make it look like you _aren’t_ a filthy slut, and I’ll show you to the little desk I’ve set up for you for your stay here. It’s right next to mine, so if you have any questions I’ll be right there to answer them. And naturally if I have anything I need your, ahem, _help_ with, you’ll be on hand to lend me your assistance on a moment’s notice.” 

\--

**Day 5 of Pansy Parkinson’s Vow**

“I don’t know why I never thought to try this until now,” Astoria said. “What a waste! Oh well; at least it came to me before it was too late.” Astoria was a big fan of having her pussy licked, and Pansy had gotten better and better at it every time. Maybe that was why she hadn’t ventured beyond that basic idea until now, but she was eager to make up for lost time.

Harry had legitimately been too busy finishing up a time-intensive report for Head Auror Tonks, so his office had been off-limits to them for most of the day. She’d been able to lift her robes up and have Pansy finger her a little bit while they worked, but they didn’t have any doors for privacy and so she hadn’t been willing or able to push it any farther than that for fear of getting caught by someone who happened to walk by in search of her boss. Now Harry was off to meet with Tonks and hand in his report though, so his office was free for her use. She was making the most of the opportunity.

At first she’d been planning to sit down in Harry’s chair and have Pansy eat her out like usual, maybe with her arms tied up or a conjured toy shoved in her pussy for good measure. But then another idea had come to her. If she was going to conjure something to stick inside of her slut, why not conjure something that would let her have a little fun and get a taste of what all of this felt like from Harry’s point of view? And that’s exactly what she’d done. In what she considered one of her greatest bits of spontaneous inspiration ever, she’d tied Pansy’s hands up, bent her over the desk and begun to fuck her. 

She was sure that the strap-on cock she’d conjured paled in comparison to something she’d be able to buy in a sex shop but she would have to take what she could get on short notice. She didn’t feel the actual physical sensations that a man would feel when he fucked a woman, but her hips smacking against Pansy’s bum when she thrust forward and slid the fake cock deeper into her wasn’t too bad. The real appeal was from the power it gave her though. She’d gotten a taste of it that night she’d been in control of Harry, but she hadn’t been able to stick anything inside of him or simulate what it would be like to actually fuck him. Dominating Pansy had let her experience more of that heady control, and if she was being honest it had felt far more natural than it had with Harry. Even in that early stage her body and her mind had gotten used to being dominated by Harry, and while reversing the roles and ordering him around had made for an enjoyable night there had always been something in the back of her mind telling her that it was wrong, that this wasn’t the natural way of things.

Pansy was a completely different story though. She had no doubt that this was how it should be, that this annoying bitch belonged underneath her, serving her whims and offering her body up to be used however Astoria saw fit. She’d had a great time exploiting that power so far, especially when Harry was around to join in on the fun, but moving beyond cunnilingus and fucking Pansy’s tight pussy with this conjured cock was giving her a sense of power and control that went beyond anything she’d enjoyed to this point. 

She couldn’t feel the pleasure like it was her own cock pushing into Pansy, but she could hear the slapping of her hips against Pansy’s arse, not to mention her slut grunting and gasping as Astoria got into her role more fully and fucked her harder. No, she couldn’t feel it all, but she could vividly remember what it felt like for her when Harry bent her over and shagged her brains out like this, and forcing the same sort of intense pressure on Pansy had Astoria moaning in satisfaction. When she’d had control of Harry for those few hours and took advantage of the chance to hump his face she’d gotten a greater understanding of why he loved roughly fucking her face so much, and she’d gotten to indulge in that fun regularly over the last few days thanks to the hold she had on Pansy. Now she could say she fully understood why he couldn’t get enough of this too, of bending her to his will and fucking the hell out of her. What incredible power; what a rush of strength she felt from humping her hips forward and watching Pansy writhe underneath her. She couldn’t get enough of it; she never wanted it to stop. And she couldn’t even feel the cock itself! If Harry’s cock was even close to as sensitive as her pussy it was a small miracle that he didn’t have her bent over his desk twice as often as he actually did!

Not content to merely fuck Pansy with her fake cock, Astoria decided now was the time to unveil the second part of her plan. She’d been careful not to let Pansy see the object she’d hidden within reach. It had all been about waiting for the right moment to surprise her, and this was that right moment.

_Whack!_

“Ah!” Pansy gasped in shock and in pain when the paddle smacked her across the arse. Astoria grinned, liking the sound of her gasp every bit as much as she’d liked the sound of paddle hitting flesh. She wanted to hear more of both, and set about getting them with swing after swing after swing. She doubted Pansy’s arse would be as red or as sore as it had been after Harry’s memorable ‘punishment’ during that first day she’d brought her slut over to play with him, but she was doing her best to make sure Pansy would at the very least remember this spanking long after her period of servitude was behind her.

There was no set end point for this; it wasn’t like she was going to have an orgasm and the fake cock was going to shoot out semen or an imitation of it. As such she kept fucking Pansy and paddling her arse without a care in the world until she happened to look at the clock along Harry’s wall and notice what time it was. She was reminded that she did have some actual work to take care of today, work that would get Harry in trouble if it was left incomplete. While the thought of him punishing her for her failure wasn’t an unappealing one, she knew that he would probably find a way to make her regret it if she deliberately failed to do her job. Besides, she was enjoying being the one in charge for a change, and she wasn’t ready to give that up just yet, especially not when her time with Pansy as her toy was going to be limited.

“I guess it’s time for me to be a responsible adult,” she said with a sigh. She pulled the fake cock out of Pansy’s pussy and then vanished it. She made sure to give Pansy one last swat across the bum with the paddle before she put it away and went to get dressed. “Take a few minutes to pull yourself together, Pans. We have some actual work to do.” Pansy groaned and shook her arms feebly, and Astoria chuckled as she was reminded that she’d tied her hands together. She flicked her wand at the woman, and Pansy mumbled what could have been a thank you or could have been a curse on her very existence. Her face was pressed against the desk so Astoria couldn’t say one way or the other, but she didn’t care. Why should she concern herself with the opinion of someone who was so clearly beneath her?

“Take a minute or two to pull yourself together, Pans,” she said. “But don’t keep me waiting too long. You’ve barely been holding up your end around here in the office, and the more work I have to do to cover for your incompetence, the harder I’m going to work you tonight.” Pansy just groaned and turned her face away to stare at the opposite wall.

“Now now, don’t be like that,” Astoria said. “You asked for this, remember? You agreed to do whatever I asked of you for this entire week, remember?” Pansy grunted. “Listen, I’m not unreasonable. If you want to back out, we can back out. I’ll cancel out the vow right now if that’s what you want.” Pansy turned to look at her hopefully.

“Really?” Pansy said weakly. “You will? You’ll free me?”

“Of course I will!” Astoria said as she slipped her underwear on. “Though since we’d be breaking our agreed upon terms, obviously our agreement to keep quiet about each others’ secrets would be void.” Pansy’s face fell, and it made Astoria chuckle in delight. “Yes, you’d be free to tell the entire world the truth about how I’m fucking Harry Potter behind my husband’s back. My marriage would be ruined, though I’m sure I’d be just fine since Harry would take care of me no matter what. But where one marriage ends, another begins. Just say the word, and I’ll make sure you’re the new Mrs. Gregory Goyle by the end of the day! Is that what you want?”

“No!” Pansy shouted, shaking her head back and forth violently.

“Okay then,” Astoria said. She pulled her robes back on, smoothed them out with her hands and headed to the door. “You know what you have to do then. Get yourself together, slip back into those atrocious secondhand work robes that are probably the most expensive clothing you own, and make yourself useful. If you don’t, I’ll take it out of your arse later.” She’d probably take it out of her arse either way, to be honest.

She could really get used to having a submissive little slut on hand to boss around. It was a real shame that she would only have Pansy under this vow for a couple more days, but she would just have to make use of her as much as possible until her time ran out.

\--

**Day 6 of Pansy Parkinson’s Vow**

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Merlin, that’s so big! Merlin, _fuck,_ Potter, you’re fucking me so hard!”

Pansy was just as delightfully vocal as she’d been the first time he fucked her. She was also just as tight as she’d been then, which of course made him want to fuck her all the harder. Draco had come home from wherever the hell he’d been and demanded Astoria’s presence as soon as she was finished with work, so she’d regretfully left Pansy in Harry’s care. He’d taken her home with him and first rewarded her for all the ‘work’ she’d done so far this week by cooking dinner for her (not that she’d done any actual work in the office, but her presence had made things interesting! She hadn’t been able to hide how much she enjoyed the simple and quick meal, and he’d realized that she probably didn’t get the chance to eat food of particularly good quality outside of her infrequent invitations to social gatherings (as far as Harry could tell, she generally was only on the invite list if Draco had some say over it, not that her ex-boyfriend paid her much attention during said events from what Harry had seen.)

She hadn’t complained after dinner when he made it clear that he would spend the rest of the night fucking her. Maybe it was just his imagination but it certainly felt like she wasn’t all that reluctant to pull off her robes and bend over in front of him for a bit of a warm-up spanking. He didn’t spank her anywhere near as hard as he had that first day. That had been about punishment while tonight the spanks were just about him indulging his desire to swat her cute, pale little arse. There were some definite handprints left behind but she would only have some minor soreness afterwards, as opposed to the state he’d left her in the first time.

Spanking had given way to a blowjob, and he hadn’t even really needed to grab her hair or force her in any way. She’d sucked his cock of her own accord and did the best she could. Her best was nowhere near Astoria’s or Tonks’s, but she probably didn’t have nearly as much practice either. She could only take him about halfway down, she couldn’t manage the kind of speed Astoria or Tonks could and her techniques were far less skillful than what he was used to, but still he didn’t force her to take him deeper or start to fuck her face.

Instead he’d pulled her up to her feet, lifted her small body into the air and held her by the arse while he bounced her on his cock. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this; he was pretty sure he and Astoria had covered about half of the heterosexual sex positions that had ever been invented at one point or another, and this was one of them. But doing it with the lighter, skinnier Pansy offered him new opportunities. While he was more than strong enough to hold Astoria in the air and bounce her on his cock for quite some time, he was able to bounce Pansy’s small body on his cock with great ease and lift her higher into the air every time he pulled her back. He was basically ragdolling her on his cock, and it was an absolute blast.

Harry, feeling like really showing off, decided to walk her around the house. Or make that bounce her around the house, because his cock never left her tight cunt as they made their way from one corner of the house to the next. He held onto her arse and carried her all around the house. He fucked her from the kitchen to the sitting room to the Black library to the guest bathroom to his bedroom, and her moans got louder and more desperate with every room they entered. He now knew that he definitely wasn’t imagining this; Pansy might hate him but she loved being fucked by his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Parkinson,” he said. “Tighter than Astoria.” He noticed a smug smile cross her face at that, and it made him smirk. “You two really hate each other don’t you?” Pansy just nodded, apparently lacking either the energy or the coherence to speak. “I’m still amazed that you agreed to serve her for an entire week, especially since you aren’t even facing time in Azkaban if it gets out. Whatever you did must have been really humiliating.”

A cloud crossed Pansy’s face, and he swore he could feel the anger radiating off of her. He looked into her eyes more closely and she didn’t look embarrassed or nervous or guilty (not that he would have expected Pansy Parkinson to ever feel guilt no matter what she did.) No, she looked enraged. Odd; that wasn’t the reaction he would expect for someone in her position.

“I didn’t do a thing!” she hissed. “Not one fucking thing!” Obviously her attempt to ruin Astoria’s marriage and her public reputation hadn’t been nothing, but that wasn’t what they were talking about here. That was just the action she’d taken against Astoria that drew the retaliation; the dirt Astoria had on her was unrelated to that action.

It had to be, since Pansy really hadn’t done anything wrong there. Maybe the act of spying on Harry and Astoria and taking those pictures of him fucking her in the loo could have been frowned upon as an invasion of privacy, but she could have made the very valid argument that she’d only done so to investigate the far more serious crimes of the cuckolding and potential line theft of the lord of an ancient house. Harry had decided not to pry into what exactly Astoria held over her, since it was obvious Pansy was terrified of it getting out and of course she didn’t trust him in the slightest, but now he found himself curious.

“You didn’t do anything?” he asked. He didn’t pull his cock out of her or put her down, but he did stop actively fucking her for the moment. “Then why’d you swear this vow, given the dirt you had on me and Astoria? You’ve been waiting for a chance like that for years, right?” She looked away but nodded slightly; there was no point in denying what they both knew to be true. “Then why? Why’d you pass up the chance to damage my reputation and all but destroy Astoria’s? If you aren’t facing Azkaban and you didn’t even do anything wrong, what has you so terrified?”

He didn’t expect her to tell him, and her vow differed from Astoria’s in that she wasn’t magically obligated to answer his questions or spill her secrets even though the holder of the power had left her in his care for the night. He was probably the last person in the world she’d ever want to confide in, or close to it at least. But she turned her head back to him and looked at him searchingly.

“If I tell you, do you promise not to share it with anyone?” she asked tentatively. He was shocked by the offer. She couldn’t have possibly started to trust him now, could she? No, she was probably just so weary and disoriented after being carry-fucked around the entire house that her normal barriers were down.

“I do,” he said firmly. He looked into her eyes and nodded seriously. “You might not like me, but I think even you would have to admit that I’m a man of my word and I do what I say.” She gave him a tiny nod of acknowledgment. “I swear on my parents’ graves that no one will learn anything that you tell me right now.”

Pansy nodded again, and then she told him the truth behind the blackmail, the letter Astoria had found quite by accident and threatened to make public unless Pansy not only swore not to reveal her affair with Harry but also swore the vow. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he berated himself for not demanding the full details right from the beginning. But the bulk of his anger was reserved for Astoria. Pansy was a bitch but she truly hadn’t done anything wrong here. He found that he wasn’t even that angry at her for spying on him. Maybe it would have been different if she’d been snooping around his house or his office or something, but he’d fucked Astoria in the loo of a diner, and with public sex came the risk of discovery no matter what precautions you took.

“This is wrong,” he said. He started to lift Pansy off of his cock so he could put her back on her feet, but she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling his cock out of her. “What’re you doing?” he asked, dumbfounded. “I was going to pull my cock out of you, and then I was going to use my mirror to tell Astoria to get her arse over here so she could free you of your vow.” She panicked, but he rushed to reassure her. “Don’t worry; I’m going to make sure she doesn’t even think about using your marriage contract as blackmail.” 

“Thank Merlin,” she said, sighing in relief. “Thank you for taking my side, Potter. I never thought I’d be thanking you for anything, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “So, uh, do you want to uncross your legs so I can pull my cock out of you now?” To his shock, she shook her head.

“No,” she said. “I’d really rather not, if you don’t mind.”

“You…want me to keep going?” he asked. Pansy Parkinson actually _wanted_ him to fuck her, even after he’d offered to free her from her predicament immediately? Of all the things that had happened to him since he’d first caught Draco Malfoy’s wife up to no good and began to walk down this strange yet satisfying new path in life, this might have been the most unexpected thing of all.

“Yes,” she said. She blushed and looked away from him. “It’s been a long time for me, alright? Or it had been until Astoria first brought me over here at least. It’s been _nice_ , just having a man look at me with desire again. And no one has ever fucked me like you fuck me. So please, Potter, worry about everything else later. You can figure out what you what to do about Astoria later, and then we can go right back to hating each other. But for right now, please just keep fucking me!”

The world must have gone mad; that was the only explanation for Pansy Parkinson having just asked him to keep fucking her. But if the world was mad then he was going to embrace the madness. He gave her just what she wanted. His cock had never gone soft even with the extended break from the fucking; it had still been buried inside of Pansy’s wonderfully tight pussy after all. Now it went straight back to use. He picked up right where he’d left off, not missing a beat as his hands returned to Pansy’s arse and he resumed bouncing her on his cock. Her moans continued, and this time she smiled widely at the feeling. She’d admitted she was enjoying it now so she no longer had to hold anything back.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s great, Potter!” she shouted. “That’s so fucking good! Bounce me on your cock, just like that! Merlin, keep going, _keep going!_ ”

Harry was beyond happy to give Pansy exactly what she demanded. Tomorrow he would deal with Astoria and remind her of her true place. Tonight he was going to enjoy the sexy body of the surprisingly willing and enthusiastic woman who had once tried to have him offered up as a sacrifice.

\--

**Day 7 of Pansy Parkinson’s Vow**

“Ah, good morning boss,” Astoria said, grinning as Harry walked into the office the next morning. Pansy walked in close behind him, making sure to arrive after him just as they’d planned. “Oh, and I see my little slut’s with you too! I trust she took very, _very_ good care of you last night?”

“She did,” he agreed. “It was a very memorable night. It was a pretty educational one too.”

“Educational?” Astoria cocked her head at him. “What, did you fit in a little light reading while having her ride your cock or something?”

“Not exactly,” he said, shaking his head. “Actually, she told me the full truth behind the vow, and just what dirt you’re holding over her head.”

“Did she?” Astoria thought nothing of the glare on his face and wasn’t at all worried about his reaction. She laughed and shook her head. “That’s hilarious! I thought she’d take that to the grave!” Astoria looked at Pansy, who walked past them both as Harry opened the door to his office and motioned for her to go inside. “Pans, what’re you thinking? Harry’s the last person I would have ever expected you to confide in, aside from me perhaps.”

“He caught me in a moment of weakness,” Pansy said. She and Harry entered the office, and he waved Astoria in as well.

“Well, if he lets your secret slip it’s not on me,” Astoria said with a shrug of her shoulders as she followed the pair into Harry’s office. He waved his wand at the door, closing, locking and silencing it behind them.

“He won’t,” Pansy said, and Astoria raised her eyebrow at the certainty in her voice and the lack of doubt on her face.

“Oh?” Harry could tell that Astoria was intrigued. “What’s this then? Did my boss and my slut become best friends last night while I tended to the business of Lady Malfoy?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “We’ll never be friends; our views of the world are just too different. But we did come to an understanding.”

“Huh.” Astoria was nonplussed, but she shook her head and put a smile on her face again. “Well, that’s… _something_ , but if I’m being honest there’s only one thing on my mind right now. I missed my personal slut last night, and since I know today’s looking like a lighter day I fully plan to make up for lost time today.” Pansy didn’t even flinch at the promise of being used all day, and why should she? She knew that this day wasn’t going to go exactly like Astoria was expecting it to.

“Right. I have some business to take care of in the city today, but I’ll leave you to it,” he said. Pansy was as surprised as Astoria by that; he hadn’t told her he would be out of the office for most of the day. “There’s just one thing. _Pansy’s_ going to be the one using _your_ body however she likes, so long as it doesn’t put you in any legitimate danger.” Astoria blinked, failing to comprehend what he was saying.

“Uh, why would I do that?” she asked, staring at him like he’d grown a second head. “That isn’t how this vow works, Harry. I’m the one with the power; she has to obey me! I thought you knew how this worked by now.”

“I do,” he said. “She might have to obey you, but _you_ have to obey _me_. And I’m ordering you to offer yourself up as her submissive little sex slave for the day.” Astoria scowled but she couldn’t actually refuse, thanks to the nature of her vow. She could, however, demand an explanation.

“Why the hell are you making me do this?” she hissed. “I shared her with you! You should be _thanking_ me, not punishing me!”

“Did you not hear what I said out there?” he asked. “She told me everything. She told me that she didn’t actually do anything wrong, and that you got her under your control by holding a marriage contract to Gregory Goyle over her head.”

“Yes,” Astoria said slowly. “And what’s your point? She made a move against me; I bested her and got her to swear a vow to me as a result. How is that any different than what you did to me?”

“You committed a crime,” he said. “Several of them in fact. I don’t even know the details of all of your crimes, but just the ones that I do know about would have sent you to Azkaban for years. I offered you an alternative.”

“That’s just what I did!” Astoria protested. “I offered Pansy an alternative too! We’re no different, you bloody hypocrite!”

“You offered her an alternative to a marriage she doesn’t want and never asked for,” he countered. “Pansy Parkinson is a bitch and she always has been, but she’s never broken any laws that I know of, at least not any that would result in anything more than a minor fine and a slap on the wrist. She didn’t deserve to be brought into this.”

“She brought _herself_ into this!” Astoria shouted. “She’s the one who came after me, in case you’ve forgotten! All I did was defend myself!”

“No, you went well beyond that,” he said. “You could have bought her silence and that would have been that. You could’ve forced her to keep our secret even though she hadn’t done anything wrong, but you blackmailed her into serving you for a week instead. Well, you’ve had your fun for the last six days. Now I think it’s only fair that Pansy gets to be the one having fun at your expense for the final day.” He turned around to leave the office and head out on his business, but Astoria wasn’t content to leave it at that.

“This is shite!” she shouted. “You’re being a bloody hypocrite, telling me I’m wrong after using my body for all this time!”

He didn’t respond to her. He could see why she felt that way and he had a feeling some people might agree with her, but he stood firm in believing that there was a huge difference in what the two of them had done. Astoria was guilty of major crimes; swearing her vow to him had been the alternative to paying the price for things that she had knowingly done. What she’d done to Pansy was blackmail of an innocent person, plain and simple. She threatened to ruin Pansy’s life and trap her in an unwanted marriage using information she shouldn’t have even had and had nothing to do with her. Pansy had done nothing wrong in this instance. If Astoria had simply ensured her silence and left it at that he probably would have let it slide, but she’d gone a step too far for him. She could curse his name if she wanted to, but Pansy had more than earned a bit of fun and payback as far as he was concerned.

“Have fun, Pansy,” he said as he unlocked the door and headed out. He relocked it as soon as he closed it behind him, and sent Tonks a note so she knew that he’d be out of the office most of the day. The two of them shouldn’t be disturbed until he got back from his business in the city. He had a feeling it would take him a good few hours to take care of everything he needed to take care of, and he was looking forward to seeing the state Astoria was in by the time he got back.

\--

“That’s nice, Astoria. That’s really nice. Obviously this isn’t your first time licking another woman’s pussy.”

Astoria glared up at Pansy. This was wrong! She’d bested Pansy; she was supposed to be the one in control here! This entire thing should be the other way around. It should be her standing there and shoving her cunt in Pansy’s face, making her eat her out while her hands were bound behind her back! But it wasn’t like there was much she could do about it, thanks to Harry. He’d given her the order, and she was forced to obey. Her own vow over Pansy was superseded by Harry’s control over her. He’d left her with no choice but to strip out of her robes, get on her knees and get to licking once Pansy demanded it of her.

Pansy was right, of course; this wasn’t the first time she’d been forced to eat a woman out. Truthfully Pansy wasn’t using her anywhere near as roughly as Head Auror Tonks had. Tonks had not only demanded her service but had been far more commanding and rough with her as she went about it. Pansy didn’t have cause to complain about Astoria’s talent, like Tonks had when she first started; the lessons she’d learned back then under Tonks’s strict tutelage had not been forgotten, and Pansy was the lucky recipient of her knowledge. But even if this was less physically demanding than what Tonks had put her through, it was a far bigger hit to her pride.

Tonks she could at least respect as someone that was her social equal if not her superior; she was the Head Auror and the boss of the man she worked for, after all. But Pansy was not her equal. She hadn’t been her equal since she’d made her foolish decision to try and offer Harry up to Voldemort and destroyed her reputation in the process, and Pansy had fallen even farther below her once she married Draco and became Lady Malfoy. The past week had only reinforced her feeling of superiority over her husband’s ex, which made her current predicament all the more galling. She breathed deeply and stared straight at the ground when Pansy let go of her hair and took a step back, but Pansy wasn’t about to allow that. 

“Uh uh,” Pansy said teasingly. “Look up at me, Astoria.” She reluctantly raised her eyes to stare up at Parkinson, who smirked at her. “You’re under my control today. It’s my turn to pay you back for what you’ve put me through, you bitch. I don’t know what Potter’s business is or when he’ll be done, but I plan to do everything I can to put you in your place by the time he gets back, you cheating _whore._ ” Astoria glared at her nemesis defiantly, but they both knew she was powerless now. The balance of power had shifted, and Astoria was in for one rough, humiliating day.

“I’m going to unbind your hands, and then you’ll get under the desk and get back to pleasuring me while I sit down, relax and enjoy putting you where you’ve always belonged: on your knees.”

\--

It was well after lunch by the time Harry returned to the office, carrying a nondescript bag with him that he hadn’t had when he left. Pansy looked up and smiled at him as he entered. She’d been waiting for him to come back. While she’d done her very best to pay Astoria back, and had done a decent job of it in her opinion, she knew the most effective way to really rock her would be doing it in tandem with Potter. It was strange, looking forward to seeing Harry Potter and relying on him to help her, but it seemed a fitting end to what had been one of the strangest and most exhausting weeks of her life.

“Welcome back, Potter,” she said. “Did your business go well?”

“Very well, yes,” he said. “And how did things go here? Tonks didn’t contact me and Astoria didn’t try to message me through our matching mirrors so I’m assuming nothing urgent popped up.”

“No, everything ran perfectly fine around here,” Pansy told him. “Little Stori and I have been very productive in here. Haven’t we, little Stori?” There was a muffled grunt that emanated from beneath the desk in response. “Oh, silly me. You can’t answer any questions in your current state, now can you? Let me take care of that.” She unwrapped her legs from around Astoria’s neck, and the blonde immediately breathed deeply. Her face had been trapped between Pansy’s thighs without a break for the better part of an hour so it was understandable that she needed to catch her breath. Pansy was in no mood to show her mercy though, not after everything she’d put her through this week. “Up on your feet, Stori. Show your boss how hard you’ve worked today.”

Astoria climbed out from underneath the desk, and Potter snorted when he got a good look at her arse. Pansy was sure he’d seen his paramour’s bum in much worse shape than this; she’d seen and felt just how hard he could spank. She’d done her best though, and she was proud of the result.

“Looks like you’ve been enjoying yourself,” he said. “Do you feel you’ve had your fill of my assistant yet, or do you feel like you still haven’t quite paid her back yet?”

“Well,” Pansy drawled, “she _has_ been quite busy with that tongue. On the other hand, my vow doesn’t end for over an hour. It seems like it would be a shame if all three of us don’t have some fun together before my time here is over.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Potter grinned and reached into his bag. “That’s why I made a little bonus stop after my other business was finished. I brought you a little gift that you might want to use.” He put his item down on his desk, and Pansy’s eyes widened as she looked down at it and realized what it was. Astoria took a peek as well, and she gasped.

“Is that…?” Astoria stared down and shook her head.

“Yes, Astoria. It’s a magical strap-on,” Potter said. “Pansy told me how much fun you seemed to have using the one you conjured, so I thought it was only fair if she had the same opportunity. This one’s probably a good deal better than whatever you were able to conjure though.”

“This isn’t fair!” Astoria whined. “Why should she get some fancy store-bought toy when all I had was something I created myself?! At the very least I should be able to—“

“Quiet,” Potter said, and Astoria’s mouth snapped shut right away. He looked over at Pansy and ignored Astoria entirely. Being ignored made the blonde scowl, and that only amused Pansy even more. “The shopkeeper assured me that this was the most sensitive model they’ve ever created, and it comes the closest to imitating the feeling of an actual penis for the person wearing it,” he said to Pansy. “I’m not sure how she could know that since she doesn’t actually have a penis of her own, but she seemed quite insistent on it.”

“You bought this for me to use?” Pansy asked, her face lighting up.

“Sure did,” he said. “I figured it was the least I could do after the week you’ve had. Feel free to use it however you want.”

Pansy’s mind quickly began to race with the potential of this unexpected gift. Should she put Astoria back on her knees and force her to suck this fake penis? Should she bend her over and fuck her with it, or bugger her, or sit down and make her go for a ride and fuck herself on the fake cock? There were so many possibilities and not nearly enough time remaining for her to explore all of them, so she needed to choose wisely and make the best use of both this gift and the time remaining to her. Even with this fun little addition she still felt that getting Potter in on the fun was essential to make sure Astoria got as much as she could handle, so she needed to keep that in mind when she decided which of Astoria’s holes she wanted to claim and how she wanted it.

“I’m thinking little Stori could use a nice spit roast,” she said eventually, grinning at Potter. He returned the grin and nodded in approval.

“That sounds like a plan to me,” he said. “Which end would you like to take? I’ve fucked all three of her holes too many times to count, so I’m fine with anything. You’re the one that’s only now getting to fuck Lady Malfoy.” The reminder made Pansy smirk. She was confused by Potter and didn’t know how to feel about him. He’d cuckolded her Draco, on top of all the other ways that he’d negatively affected her life. By all rights she should hate him more than ever. And yet he’d surprisingly come to her aid against Astoria when he found out about the blackmail, and he’d given her the power back for this final day. She didn’t know what to think of him.

She had no such doubts about Astoria though. She’d always known Astoria was no good for Draco and now she had the proof of that, plus the bitch had used her and humiliated her for the last week, taunting her about her status as Lady Malfoy all the while, a title she never deserved and had made a disgrace of. But now she was going to get to fuck this undeserving Lady Malfoy and show her who the better, more deserving witch really was.

“I want her pussy,” she said, reaching her decision and picking up the toy so she could attach it to her body. Astoria huffed and shook her head while she watched Pansy put on the fake penis but said nothing. Apparently Potter’s order for her to be quiet was quite binding. She hoped it didn’t apply to involuntary sex noises though, because she very much wanted to hear this bitch gag around Potter’s huge cock.

“You heard the woman,” Potter said, looking at Astoria. “Get down on your stomach across the desk.” His hands began to remove his robes, and Astoria complied with his order. Pansy wasn’t paying attention to Potter pulling out his thick cock or even Astoria getting down on the desk so her legs hung over the side and her pussy pointed straight at her. She was far too busy trying to adjust to the very odd feeling that had come over her as soon as she put the toy on.

Most salespeople were liars and thieves as far as Pansy was concerned, but the woman that had sold this to Potter had not been exaggerating. It really did feel like she’d suddenly grown a penis. At first she couldn’t help but wonder how blokes went about their day with this odd _thing_ dangling between their legs, and pondering that mystery distracted her from her true purpose here. But then she glanced over and saw Astoria’s little pink pussy there and ready for the taking, and it got her head focused once again on the task at hand. She’d been forced to service that cunt with her lips and her tongue for many hours over the last week, and now it was time to fuck it with her magical cock as recompense. Solving the mysteries of males and how they functioned could wait for another day.

Potter already had his cock out and was rubbing it across Astoria’s cheek, to get it hard or to humiliate her or perhaps both. He smiled as he saw Pansy walk forward, put her hands on Astoria’s hips and press the fake cock against her pussy.

“How does it feel?” he asked her. “Did I get my money’s worth?” Before answering the question, Pansy teased Astoria by rubbing the cock against her vulva without actually penetrating her. Astoria groaned, confirming that she might not be allowed to speak but she wasn’t restricted from making whatever noises they forced out of her. That was excellent, and so was the feeling of rubbing this cock— _her_ cock—against Astoria’s cunt. She might not understand how wizards got used to having this thing in general, but she certainly saw the appeal of it when it came to this.

“You got a bargain,” she assured him, which made him laugh.

“Glad to hear it.” He smacked Astoria across the face with his cock, making her gasp. “I’m very interested to hear how it holds up when you get to the real thing.”

“Yes, let’s find out, shall we?” Pansy said. Without any further warning she thrust her hips forward, burying the fake cock inside of Astoria in one big push.

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Astoria shouted. It was music to Pansy’s ears, and the perfect complement to the incredible feeling of sinking a cock inside of a tight pussy. She’d been on the other end of this of course, and over the last week had had ample experience at taking a massive cock deep inside of her. Now she understood why blokes loved this so much. Merlin, this felt amazing, pushing this big thick thing inside of this tight heat! She kept it pressed all the way in for a long moment, just soaking this all in.

“So how does her cunt feel?” Potter asked, taking a break from rubbing his testicles against Astoria’s lips to check on how she was doing. Pansy grinned at him and shook her head.

“I don’t know how to describe it,” she said. “I just know that I want to keep going.”

“Well then, get to it,” Potter said. “Not like she’s going to force you to stop, is she? And even if she wanted to, her mouth’s about to be a little too full for that.” He punctuated his statement by putting his hands on either side of Astoria’s head, inserting the head of his cock into her open mouth and sliding the rest inside of her. He didn’t go all the way in right from the beginning, but he fed her more than enough of his cock to catch her attention.

While Astoria swallowed Potter’s cock on the other side of the desk, Pansy moved past the simple pleasure of insertion and started to really, truly fuck her. She pulled her hips back, sliding the fake cock almost all the way out of her, and then thrust it back in. The feeling was no less intense than it had been the first time, and instantly she decided that she wanted to keep doing it. She wanted to keep thrusting this cock inside of Astoria as deep as she could, over and over again, as fast as she could make her hips move. So that’s what she did. She left her hands on Astoria’s hips and worked the fake cock that felt so real in and out of Astoria with all the energy she could muster. She was no Potter; she didn’t have his physical strength or his experience at fucking a woman, plus even this fake cock that had obviously been designed on the large side couldn’t quite compare to the Boy-Who-Lived’s natural endowment. So maybe she couldn’t give Astoria as hard a shag as her boss/lover gave her on a regular basis, but she wasn’t about to let that keep her down. She was going to make sure Astoria felt this and remembered it, remembered that she had paid her back for six days of servitude with one rough fuck. She was going to make sure Astoria remembered that after six days of undeserved dominance, it was Pansy Parkinson who had reigned supreme over her in the end.

Pansy had been on the receiving end of a simultaneous fuck from Potter and Astoria more than once over the last week, albeit never with the blonde wearing a strap-on, but this was obviously her first time on the other side. She definitely saw the appeal of it now. Working together with Potter to ruin Astoria was more fun than it had any right to be, especially once they got into more of a rhythm. At first they were both basically going at their own pace, but eventually they were able to time it out so Potter would be pulling his real cock back just as Pansy was thrusting her fake one deep inside of her pussy, and then he’d go back in and shove his cock into her mouth and down her throat when she retreated to prepare for another thrust. They made an unlikely but effective team, herself and Potter, and Astoria was forced to lie across the desk and take it all.

There was no communication between her and Potter once they got their routine down pat. They were both focused on doing their part and keeping their back and forth timing down pat so Astoria never got a proper break. Pansy also wanted to stay as quiet as she could so she could clearly hear the obscene noises the three of them were making inside of Potter’s office. Her legs might not be as big and muscular as Potter’s but they still made for a satisfying slap against the submissive blonde’s arse every time she slammed the fake cock home inside of Astoria’s tight cunt. There was also the sound of Astoria’s mouth and throat swallowing and gagging as Potter fucked her face. He really started to get into it as time passed too. At first he’d just been holding her head in place, but now he was tugging on her hair and shoving his cock in her mouth with enough force to make his balls bounce off of her chin frequently. Pansy knew what that felt like, and it was fun to watch Astoria have her turn.

Pansy devoted herself so fully to doing her part to spit roast her longtime rival across the desk that she lost all track of time. Thus it was a complete surprise to her when the alarm she’d set up earlier sounded out. She’d spelled it to go off when her vow to Astoria only had five minutes remaining. Had they really been at this for so long already? She supposed the saying really was true; time flies when you’re having fun. Or in this case time flies when you’ve strapped on an oh so realistic cock for the first time and are using it to roughly fuck a woman who has been the bane of your existence for years, all while she’s being facefucked by her boss and his big cock at the same time. That was more of a mouthful, though not as much of a mouthful as what Astoria was dealing with right now.

She’d already told them about the alarm and what it represented, so Potter knew what it meant. He looked up from Astoria’s face and made eye contact with Pansy for the first time since they’d gotten their routine down.

“So, time’s running out,” he said. “Of course Astoria’s vow to me has no time limit and something tells me it won’t be ending any time soon, so there’s nothing that says you _have_ to finish before your vow to her runs out.”

“No, there isn’t,” she said. It was true; she could keep doing this for as long as she wanted, or for as long as Potter allowed her to at least. But to her that felt ill-fitting. “I want to though.”

“Alright then,” Potter said, shrugging. “You might want to fuck her harder then.”

Pansy wasn’t sure that it was even possible for her to fuck her harder than she already had been, but she would give it her best try. She bit her lip and focused on nothing but slamming her fake cock inside of Astoria quickly in an urgent attempt to finish before her alarm would sound for a second and final time. How would it work, anyway? What would she feel when she reached orgasm? Would it feel like her orgasms usually did, or would it feel more like what a bloke would experience? Would the fake cock shoot anything out of it? Potter hadn’t filled her in on any of those questions, but even if he held the answers she wouldn’t want them at this point. She wanted to answer them for herself, and do so as quickly as she could.

She didn’t know what form her orgasm would take, but she could feel it building up inside of her. She grunted mindlessly and forced her hips forward, putting her all into a few more wild thrusts as she chased down this unfamiliar yet intoxicating feeling.

“Fuck!” she shouted. “Fuck, it’s…oh, _fuck!_ ” Pansy didn’t have time to reflect on her lack of eloquence, not when she was experiencing an orgasm from a male perspective for the first time. While she obviously couldn’t vouch for whether or not it was a completely accurate representation of what a bloke felt when they cane, it was very unlike what she was used to. Showing that Potter had spared no expense, the fake cock did actually produce a semen substitute. She could feel it rise up and shoot out of the head of the cock and inside of Astoria’s pussy. Bloody hell. Is that what it felt like for a guy when they came inside of a woman? No wonder they were always so obsessed with not wanting to pull out!

“Did that thing actually shoot something out?!” Potter asked, wide-eyed. So apparently he hadn’t known every last detail of his purchase.

“You can ask little Stori if you want to,” she said mischievously as she came down from her incredible high. 

“That might be a problem, considering her mouth’s a little full at the moment,” he pointed out.

“Then I guess you should hurry up and finish so her mouth’s free, shouldn’t you?” Pansy said, half in challenge. Her fun was done, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t stand back and enjoy Potter exerting one final act of dominance and control over the scheming little blonde bitch they’d just spit roasted.

And that’s exactly what she did. She pulled the fake cock out of Astoria’s pussy and removed it from her body so she could relax and watch the show. (Maybe if she hadn’t been so preoccupied, first with achieving orgasm before her time ran out and now with watching Potter fuck Astoria’s face even harder as he pushed towards his own, she might have noticed that Astoria’s body had shook with an orgasm of her own, and a particularly strong one at that. But she didn’t notice it. Harry did, but he kept silent and just smiled knowingly down into the flushed, sweaty face of his submissive assistant while he made her throat his cock.) 

Potter was under no compulsion to try and finish before her second alarm went off and they hadn’t discussed it at all, but it seemed that he was going to give it his best shot as well. He pulled Astoria closer to him so most of her upper body hung over the edge of the desk, and he held her by the head and fucked her face even harder than he’d been doing it already. Pansy knew Astoria had had plenty of practice offering her mouth up for Potter’s use like this, but she could tell that it was still a struggle for her to handle. No amount of experience could fully make up for having a cock as large as Potter’s shoved down your mouth and into your throat with such reckless dominance.

She’d been expecting Potter to shoot his cum straight down Astoria’s throat, which would have been just fine by Pansy, but that wasn’t what he did. Instead he pulled out of her mouth entirely and stroked his cock in his hand with speedy pumps from tip to base.

“Look up at me,” he commanded. “You can close your eyes if you want to, but keep that face level and don’t you dare look down.” Astoria had no choice but to keep her head steady, though she did take him up on his offer to close her eyes, which she squeezed tightly shut. And just in time too, because it only took a few more passes of his hand before Potter began to cum across her face.

This was his first orgasm of the day as far as Pansy was aware, and it showed. He always had plenty of semen to give in Pansy’s experience, but it seemed that going this long without sex made him even more potent. Astoria’s face was _dripping_ by the time he was done. From her forehead down to her chin, she got it good. Pansy squeezed in on his other side to get a closer look, and she was delighted by the picture he’d painted.

“Oh Merlin, that looks _perfect!_ ” Pansy cooed. “That’s a good look for you, Stori. A very good look.” She couldn’t tell if Astoria noticed the deliberate echoing of the words the blonde had said to her towards the end of the first time she’d been part of a threesome with these two, when Draco’s whore of a wife had dirtied her face with her orgasm. She might not have picked up on it; she might have been too exhausted and too well-fucked to remember much of anything at the moment. Potter did seem to notice though, if the snort he let out was any indication.

The alarm sounded again, and now it was official: her time of servitude was over. She looked from Astoria’s cum-covered face to Potter, who nodded at her.

“Congratulations, Pansy,” he said. “You’re free to go.” She could have left at any point, of course; Potter would have freed her and ensured Astoria’s silence if she’d asked. She’d served out this last day only because she wanted to turn the tables on Astoria and show her that her rightful place was beneath her. 

She wasn’t sure what to say to him. They’d spent years hating each other, and less than 24 hours ago he’d still been the person she hated second most in all the world (behind only the woman who was currently slumped over the desk and dripping cum onto the office floor.) Even now she wouldn’t say she particularly liked him. They had very different views on the world and how it should progress, not to mention she knew he wasn’t blameless for the ongoing humiliation of poor Draco. But she couldn’t ignore what he’d done for her, or the sympathy he’d shown for her situation. What did she think of Lord Potter now? She couldn’t honestly say. So she just nodded back at him, slipped her knickers back on and picked up her robes.

“One more thing before you go,” he said. She paused, robes in her hands, and tensed up. Was he about to deliver one last parting shot to screw her over and reaffirm her long-held opinions of him? “Like I said, picking up that little toy was just a last-second decision I made. My main business in London was to find out if there was anything I could do to help you with your, uh, situation with Goyle. I don’t care who you are; no one should be forced into a marriage they want no part of.”

“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” she asked in alarm. She held out little hope that he’d actually found anything to help her. The contract had been agreed to by her lord and father and Goyle’s lord and father and was just lying dormant, waiting to be activated by the order of either lord, and only Lord Goyle or Lord Parkinson could cancel it. She worried that if Potter was too blatant in his inquiries and the information fell into the wrong hands, it would make it straight back to Greg and all her efforts to avoid that most unpleasant match would be for naught.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “When I asked around I did so under the guise of wanting to know as much as I could about betrothal contracts before I consider candidates for the future Lady Black.”

“Oh,” she said, sighing in relief. If he’d truly been subtle then she could hopefully maintain her current status quo of trying to keep the contract secret forever. “Well, I appreciate the attempt, Lord Potter.” It felt odd to offer any words of gratitude to this man she’d hated for so long, but such an effort of assistance could not go unacknowledged. “There’s no need for you to share your findings with me though. I’m already well aware that only Lord Goyle or Lord Parkinson can back out of such a deal once it’s agreed to, meaning I just have to keep my mouth shut and hope Gregory never finds out.”

“Yes, ordinarily that would be true,” he said. “But there’s actually a clause that states if such a contract is agreed to by two family heads who die before the contract can be fulfilled, and said contract is not activated, cancelled or otherwise acknowledged by either of the new heads for three years after they assume their headship, the subjects of the contract gain the ability to accept or reject the contract themselves. And yes, that includes the witch; I checked.”

Pansy could not contain her gasp as his words settled in her brain and she realized what he was telling her. Could it be true? Could she actually get out of his and put this nightmare behind her for good?!

“You’re sure about this?” she asked. She did her best to maintain her composure but her voice trembled anyway. Luckily Potter did not comment on her weakness. He just nodded at her.

“I’m sure,” he said. “My account manager even showed me the specific clause and confirmed that it would apply to a witch. You can go and do it yourself as soon as you can make an appointment.” She nodded absently, mind and heart racing. As much as she wanted to apparate directly out and take care of this right away, she knew it would probably take a few days before she could set up an appointment. She would send an owl as soon as she got home of course, but there was nothing more that she would be able to do today.

“Thank you,” she said, pulling her robes back on. She didn’t know what else to say. How do you thank someone for something of this magnitude, especially someone that you’ve had years of bad blood with? She just shook her head, headed for the door and resolved to try and figure out some way to repay this debt in the future.

“You know,” he said, speaking up again before she could unlock the door, “if you ever changed your attitude and stopped obsessing over Malfoy I’m sure you’d be able to find a husband of a status that you’d find acceptable. You’re certainly more than attractive enough.” She bit her lip, not sure how to take that. It went without saying that he wasn’t offering _himself_ up as a candidate, but his opinion of her marriage prospects confused her. Didn’t he see how damaged her reputation was?

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said slowly. “I think my current social standing won’t make that as simple as you seem to believe it will be, but I appreciate the thought.” And she did appreciate it. With most people she would have believed they were being condescending, but she honestly believed that he was being sincere. How ironic that her downfall had started when she hysterically suggested they offer him up to the Dark Lord and save themselves, and now here he was trying to encourage her. But the surprises weren’t done yet.

“If you were to give a public apology, a genuine public apology, I would consider giving a public statement in your support,” he offered as he sat down in his chair, which had been moved away from the desk to rest along the wall so they had plenty of room to spit roast Astoria. “You’d have to mean it though.”

“You would really do that for me?” she whispered. He’d already been a greater help to her than she would have ever hoped for, but helping her privately was one thing. Offering her any sort of public support was a gesture she couldn’t have expected, and it would shock the many witches and wizards who worshipped the ground he walked on and despised her for what she’d said during the Battle of Hogwarts. It would be a massive boost to her reputation though.

“Yes,” he said. “You might be a bitch in general and you might have said and done some really rotten things to me and my friends, but as far as I’m aware you haven’t done anything that’s unforgivable. Believing in old pureblood traditions is fine, as long as you don’t use them as an excuse to treat other people like shite. I won’t hesitate to call you out if you seem to be falling in with the overt pureblood bigots who actively try to pass laws that harm half-bloods and muggleborn, but I’m willing to at least give you a chance to prove you’re a witch deserving of forgiveness.” 

Pansy knew how much this would mean to her. If she humbled herself, truly humbled herself and truly apologized, the most powerful and influential person in all of magical England would publicly say that he was willing to forgive her and support her attempt to redeem herself. And he would do it despite years of personal dislike that she knew hadn’t been washed away just because he’d decided she didn’t deserve to be blackmailed by Astoria for something that wasn’t her fault. Whatever hatred that still might have remained in her heart faded away. How could she continue to hold a grudge against this man?

“Potter, we will probably never truly see eye to eye on many things,” she said aloud. “I still think muggleborn and half-bloods have inflicted harm on the traditions of our society, whether they intended to or whether they even realize it or not, and I know how you feel about that. And I still think you shouldn’t have cuckolded Draco, no matter what grudge exists between the two of you.” He just sat in his chair and looked at her silently, neither agreeing with nor arguing with any of the things she was saying. “But whatever differences we have, you’re not that bad.” That made him chuckle.

“You’re not that bad either, Parkinson,” he said. “At least I think you’re not.” He jerked his head over to the desk, where Astoria had now curled up and was fast asleep, her face still covered with his cum. “You’re not as bad as her at least. You haven’t stepped as far into the darkness as she did. Maybe you owe that to _not_ becoming Lady Malfoy.”

Pansy bit her lip, not willing to examine any part of that right now. This wasn’t the time to worry about Draco anyway. Whether she liked it or not, it wasn’t Draco who had spent the last week fucking her like she’d never been fucked before, and it wasn’t Draco who had shown her a path to escaping a lifetime of misery with Goyle and had even presented her with an opportunity to achieve forgiveness in the public eye. It was Draco’s old enemy Harry Potter who had done all of those things for her and to her, and it was Potter who she wanted to leave with a parting gift.

“You know, Potter, I still think I have a ways to go if I’m going to earn your forgiveness,” she said.

“Well, yeah,” he said. “I didn’t say I was just going to give it to you. You’ll have to actually show me you mean it.”

“Right,” she said, nodding, “but I think I still need a little more punishment before I leave today. You know, to make sure the lesson sinks in?” She reached her hands underneath her robes, pulled her knickers back down her legs and sauntered over to him. She lay down across his knees and started tugging her robes up. “Maybe you should give me another spanking, just to be sure I’ve been properly punished for everything I’ve said and done to you?”

He just chuckled, pulled her robes up far enough to expose her naked arse and began to spank her. It was nothing like the spanking he’d given her during that first day, when Astoria had dragged her over to Black Manor to ‘play.’ Back then he’d been punishing her for real, and she’d felt ashamed, humiliated and powerless. Now he was spanking her because he wanted to, because he found her sexy and he wanted to play with her. And she wasn’t ashamed to offer herself up to be spanked and played with. She felt _excited._

Part of her was doing this as a means of ‘thanking’ Potter for his efforts to free her and to give her a second chance, but there was another part of her that definitely enjoyed every smack of his palm across the flesh of her arse.

Her cute little bum was going to be sore tomorrow, but she would wake up with a smile on her face regardless. She’d be free of her vow, free of Goyle, and with the possibility of public redemption within her grasp. And yes, she would wake up a very sexually satisfied witch as well.

For the first time in years, it wasn’t so bad to be Pansy Parkinson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Astoria/Pansy, Astoria/Pansy, Harry/Pansy


	9. Relief with Romilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s never cared for the Daily Prophet, but Romilda may change his mind.
> 
> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

**Pansy Parkinson: Another Potter Redemption Story?**

**by Romilda Vane**

_Every witch and wizard in Europe knows the story of Pansy Parkinson. Or at the very least they know the story of what she said in the early hours of the second of May 1998. Surely you don't need this humble reporter to tell you that on that day, with the Dark Lord on the cusp of launching his attack on Hogwarts in what would prove to be the final battle of the Second Wizarding War, Ms. Parkinson attempted to convince the other inhabitants of the castle to turn the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, over to the Dark Lord and thus avoid battle. This reporter was there to personally witness this infamous incident, and just as it has come to define Ms. Parkinson in the public eye in the years since, so has it colored my perception of her._

_Yet maybe we were all wrong to declare Pansy Parkinson irredeemable. This reporter was as shocked as everyone else surely was to hear that Ms. Parkinson recently spent a week working as an unpaid assistant at the Ministry of Magic, in the auror department. That would have been noteworthy in and of itself, but the news that it was none other than Harry Potter that she assisted came as quite a shock to everyone._

_But perhaps it shouldn't. Perhaps the heroic Mr. Potter has seen something in her that the rest of us missed. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’s been willing to let bygones be bygones, as we’ve seen with his cordial relationship with onetime boyhood enemy Lord Draco Malfoy, whose wife Lady Astoria Malfoy now serves as Mr. Potter’s personal assistant. Surely he wouldn't spend a week working alongside the woman who once tried to hand him over to the Dark Lord unless he believed that there was something good within her?_

_This reporter reached out to Ms. Parkinson for comment, and found her to be a very different woman than the one I remembered from our schooldays, where she had been in Slytherin house two years above me in Gryffindor._

_"I was surprised when Lord Potter asked me to assist Lady Astoria Malfoy in handling the heavier workload that she had to deal with that particular week, but I was happy to help," Pansy said, sipping at her cup of coffee thoughtfully. "I have found him to be a changed man ever since I've gotten to know him again recently. The old house grudges that we let influence us at Hogwarts have been long forgotten, as he has shown by extending the hand of friendship first to the Malfoy family and now to myself."_

_When asked whether she regretted her actions during the Battle of Hogwarts and if she had apologized to Lord Potter over what she had said, Ms. Parkinson could not hide her wince. "I of course regret what I said. The only explanation I can offer is that I was a teenage girl frightened for my life and the lives of my friends and my parents, may Merlin watch over their souls." (Ms. Parkinson's parents, readers may remember, were both marked Death Eaters. They both perished during the Battle of Hogwarts while fighting for the losing side. It should be noted that Ms. Parkinson herself does not bear the Dark Mark on her arm, nor did she ever serve the Dark Lord as a Death Eater or in any other capacity, though she was a known associate and friend of several people who did so. )_

_"They made decisions they shouldn't have and followed the orders of a man that led them to an early grave and our family to ruin, but they were still my parents and I loved them as any child would. But that is no excuse for what they did, or for what I attempted to do before the battle. It was a foolish decision, and I have lived with the consequences of it for over four years."_

_Those are Ms. Parkinson's thoughts on the decision she made that fateful night over four years ago, but what of her current beliefs? Does she still adhere to the same pro-pureblood dogma that her parents did, and that helped lead to the rise of the former Tom Riddle into the Dark Lord Voldemort?_

_"I still support many of the old traditions of magical society," Ms. Parkinson admitted. "But I now recognize that it is both unfair and counterproductive to blame non-purebloods for all of the changes that have occurred. The future of our society lies not in subjugation or in trying to force things to stay exactly as they have been, but in cooperation. I believe that many of the old magical traditions are worth preserving, but the only way we can preserve them is by sharing them with those who were formerly excluded and teaching them the history of how and why things were done the way they were done. Maybe they'll reject some of those traditions, but hopefully there are others that they might accept and help us preserve. That is the way forward, and I hope that it is not too late for all sides to learn how to better accept each other."_

_It's a surprisingly profound statement from someone who used to be the epitome of pureblood elitism, and perhaps that is why Harry Potter chose to have her assist him for a week. Ms. Parkinson said she was grateful to help him and considered herself personally indebted to him for the show of faith in her._

_Mr. Potter was away on assignment with the aurors during the writing of this article and so was unavailable for an interview, but this reporter will endeavor to get a comment from him as soon as he is available. As for personal opinion? This reporter is not here to tell you how to feel or what to think. If you consider Pansy Parkinson to be irredeemable and untrustworthy, you are free to feel that way. But perhaps she isn't the evil witch so many of us have believed her to be for years. Only time will tell. After all, it's easy to speak of cooperation and acceptance of differing ideas, but putting such things into practice is significantly more difficult. All I can say is I will be watching the deeds of Pansy Parkinson going forward in hopes that they will match up with her words._

"So what do you think?"

Harry put down the issue of the Daily Prophet from a few days earlier and hummed thoughtfully. It was his first chance to see it since returning from his short trip over to Dublin; he'd been back for less than a day, and Romilda Vane had barged into his office requesting a meeting and shoved the paper in his face, much to Astoria's annoyance. Now he could understand why. He well knew what Astoria's thoughts on Pansy were, and anything that presented her in anything resembling a positive light was not going to make the Lady Malfoy happy.

"It's much better written than most of the things the Prophet publishes," he said, thinking of the numerous Malfoy puff pieces and the meaningless rubbish that Rita continued to write to this day. He drummed his fingers on the desk in his office and nodded at the article's author. "I thought it was a balanced, reasonable article that didn't rush to forgive Pansy and brush off or excuse her past behavior, but gave her a chance to tell her side and show people she might not be quite as big a bitch as we've all thought she was." 

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a huge compliment," Romilda said, grinning at him from the other side of the desk. "So now that you're back, do you care to make a statement to be published in a follow-up? You know that that's what everyone wanted to read as soon as they got their hands on the article you just read."

"Hmm." He'd offered to make a public statement in support of Pansy if she issued a genuine apology for her past deeds, and he supposed the tone she took in the article was good enough. "Okay. But only if you use my quotes verbatim and don't try and twist them into implying anything other than what I actually say." He had far too much experience with just such a thing. Even ignoring Rita and her blatant lies and quotes that she simply made up, he'd still dealt with more than one reporter who had taken an innocent line he'd given at a press event and turned it into something that sounded far more juicy or scandalous in an effort to create a headline.

"Of course," Romilda said right away. "If it helps reassure you, how about I promise to send the finished article over for your approval before we publish it?"

Harry couldn't really say no to that. "That seems fair."

"Excellent!" Romilda pulled out some sort of audio recorder and set it down on his desk. She had been wearing an easy smile on her face for most of this meeting, at least once he'd actually agreed to meet with her and read her article, but she looked all business now. "So what message do you wish to convey to the public concerning Pansy Parkinson?"

Harry took a few seconds to think about the question and decide how much he wanted to say and how much support he wanted to put behind Pansy. "Like most, I've always had a pretty low opinion of Pansy Parkinson," he began. "Everyone knows about the Battle of Hogwarts and how she tried to offer me up to Voldemort, but our problems go back years before that. I knew what she and her friends thought about me and mine. I'm used to people not liking me and don't let that bother me, but looking down on people as smart, brave and talented as Hermione Granger and ridiculing her because of her blood status is harder for me to forgive."

Romilda looked surprised that he was being so blunt about the issues he'd had with Pansy, but he wasn't going to sugarcoat anything. Pretending that Pansy hadn't been a bitch and a bigot would be insincere, and he was going to be as honest as he could. Obviously he wasn't going to get into the details of the vow she'd sworn to Astoria, the marriage contract that Astoria had used as blackmail or any of that, but he would be as honest as he could regarding his current viewpoint on the woman who had once tried to sacrifice him.

"But time changes us all," he said. "I'm no exception to that, and Pansy isn't either. I can understand that she was a frightened young woman back then, and that following the pro-pureblood agenda was how she was raised by her parents, but none of that excuses the things she did or the person that she was. In spending time with her recently, I've come to believe that the last four years have humbled her and given her a different outlook on life. Did she mean the words she said about cooperation and acceptance? I don't know, but I'm willing to give her a chance to prove that she meant them."

"And what would you say to the people who think she isn't deserving of that chance?" Romilda asked. "Many witches and wizards, some of whom lost loved ones during the war, seem to think that those who affiliated with the Dark Lord do not belong in respectable society and aren't to be trusted ever again." Harry nodded slowly and considered his response. Was this really the same girl who had tried to hatch up some scheme to slip him a love potion during his sixth year at Hogwarts?

"I won't forget the things she's said or the person she used to be," he said eventually. "But I can also admit that despite her parents being avid Death Eaters and many of her friends being the same, Pansy herself never followed them all the way down that path. She hasn't done anything unforgiveable, at least not that I know of. We may never be close friends, but I believe she at least deserves a chance to prove that she's learned from her mistakes and those of her parents and has become a better person for them." He leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his answer, and Romilda grinned at him. Now that the interview was over the professional demeanor slipped away. 

"That was fantastic," she said, reaching out to turn the recorder off. "This''ll rate another front page for sure, no matter how hard that jealous bitch Skeeter tries to hold me down."

"Hmm." If Romilda was on Rita's bad side then she'd just gone up in Harry's estimation. "As long as it's honest," he insisted.

"Of course!" Romilda said easily. "I'll send it to you for review before I publish it, just like I promised." He nodded, hoping she would live up to her word. He straightened up in his chair when he noticed her easy smile replaced with the air of professionalism once again. "So long as I have you here, would you care to comment on the rumors floating around about some of Lady Malfoy's rather, shall we say unbecoming behavior while acting as your assistant?"

Harry nearly reacted defensively and asked her what she was talking about and where she'd heard it, but checked that reaction. Astoria had had some ugly moments, especially early on. Now that he thought about it, it was surprising that the story about her going off on Hermione and calling her a mudblood in the middle of the hall hadn't been reported on publicly. The only explanation he could think of was the same one that had kept the other department heads from forwarding the complaints about her to him and Tonks for so long; people were afraid to get on his bad side. That didn't mean they wouldn't gossip about her in private though.

"Coming to work for me in addition to her responsibilities as the lady of her house was a big change for Lady Malfoy, and she took some time to adapt," he said, noticing that she'd turned the recorded back on the moment he began to speak. He would have been tight-lipped if any other reporter had asked him this question, but given what he'd seen so far he was willing to give Romilda a chance. It was obvious that people were already talking about this, even if only in hushed whispers, so he might as well address it with a reporter that would hopefully quote him honestly and not try to twist his words.

"Working as an auror's assistant is not an easy job, especially an auror with as much responsibility as I have, and the pressure was hard on Mrs. Malfoy at first and caused her to behave badly," he continued. "But she has become a very valuable asset for me and for the entire auror department, and has broken free of some old habits in the process. Some of her behavior early in her time working for me was beyond poor, but I don't believe that it reflects who she is now."

"Is that all you'd like to say?" Romilda asked when it was obvious he wasn't going to elaborate any further than that.

"For now," he said. She nodded and flipped the recorder off once again. "I hope you realize I'm putting some trust in you here. I don't generally give out personal interviews. Don't make me regret it."

"I'll be fair, I promise," she said. "I'm not stupid enough to misquote you or misrepresent what you said and ruin any chance I might have of future interviews. Just like I promised, I'll send everything over to you so you can review it and make sure I haven't misquoted you before we publish."

"Good," he said. He was about to politely dismiss her so he could get to his actual workload but she was one step ahead of him. Now that she'd gotten what she came for she was moving in something of a hurry, gathering her recorder and standing from her chair before he could say anything.

"This was great, Harry," she said, heading towards the door. "I'm going to get right to work on this. Thanks for your time!" She waved at him without looking back.

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome," he said to her back, as well as her swaying arse. She opened the door and said goodbye to Astoria on her way out. His assistant grunted out a farewell in response, but Harry didn't fail to notice Astoria glare at the departing reporter.

\--

It wasn’t even a full day later before Romilda sent along finished copies of both his statement on Pansy and his response to her question about Astoria. He had to hand it to her; Romilda Vane was dedicated to her job.

“Looks good,” he said once he got to the end of the article about Astoria, having already read the one on Pansy. “I’ll write her and let her know I approve.” It was refreshing to have a reporter who actually wrote exactly what he said without trying to put their own spin on it. If he ever felt the need to make an official statement on anything in the future he had a feeling he’d be offering it to Romilda.

“Old habits,” Astoria muttered in disgust. “What rubbish.” She’d been reading the articles over his shoulder, and this was far from the first negative comment she’d offered. That was to be expected since one article offered redemption of a sort to her longtime enemy Pansy Parkinson, and the other acknowledged that Astoria herself hadn’t kept her nose completely clean at work.

“You used a bigoted pureblood slur to insult the most famous muggleborn in Europe,” Harry said, rolling his eyes without looking up at her. “And she’s not the only person you’ve snapped at while working here. That wasn’t going to stay quiet. If anything you should be thankful that she brought it to my attention and I was able to say something in your defense before it became something someone could use against you.”

Astoria huffed but said nothing in response to that. Harry ignored her and went to put both articles back into the envelope Romilda had sent them over in, but then he noticed that there was another, smaller piece of paper folded up inside the envelope, and his name was written on it. Curiously he picked it up, unfolded it and read the note Romilda had written.

_Harry,_

_Hope you find both articles to your approval. I think I was fair and represented you accurately in both of them, but if you have any complaints let me know and I’ll be happy to address them._

_Thanks again,_

_Romilda_

_PS: Unofficially, I have to say how much I appreciate you taking time out of your busy and stressful job to sit down and speak with me. It can’t be easy doing what you do, especially as a single man who is too famous to go out on a simple date with a woman without having to worry about it being front page news in every paper in the country. If you find yourself in need of a bit of stress relief, I would be very happy to help you with that. I’m free Friday night if you’re interested. You can accept in your reply about my articles. If not, you don’t need to say a thing. Don’t worry—I won’t be offended._

Now this was more like the Romilda he’d gotten a glimpse of at Hogwarts, the one who had tried to slip him spiked chocolates. Harry folded the note back up, intending to ignore it and silently refuse her offer like she’d suggested.

“The nerve of that bitch!” Astoria spat. “She writes the first positive article in years on bloody Pansy while questioning me, she barges in here and interrupts you in the middle of your work to ask you her inane questions, and now she offers herself up to be fucked like some slag! I hope I never see that _woman_ again in my life!”

Astoria’s vehement response gave Harry pause, especially since things had been frosty (well frostier than usual) between them since the resolution of the temporary vow she’d held over Pansy. He knew she still resented him for it, and he’d be lying if he said that bothered him all that much. He still stood by the action he’d taken when he learned the truth behind what she’d held over Pansy’s head, and besides, half the fun of fucking Astoria had always been getting under her skin. They were long past the point where she even pretended she didn’t enjoy being fucked by his cock, so being able to annoy her in other ways was always welcome.

“Astoria, you don’t have any plans on Friday night after work, do you?” he asked.

“Not that I know of, no,” she said cautiously. “Draco is having a mother-son dinner with Narcissa, so I should be all alone.”

“Good.” He grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and started composing his reply to Romilda. “Keep the night open. I’m going to have a special overtime assignment for you.”

\--

“You’re all set up in here, right Astoria?”

“Yes,” she said flatly, holding up the thick stack of case files he’d tasked her to sort through and catalogue as her overtime assignment.

“Great!” Harry said, pretending he didn’t notice how annoyed his assistant was. “Then Romilda and I will leave you to it and get out of your way.”

“Great,” she said, staring down at the top file on the stack and not looking up at him. He nodded and held his hand out to Romilda, who took it with a smile.

“Shall we?” he asked, inclining his head towards his bedroom door.

“Lead the way,” the raven-haired woman said. If she thought it odd that he’d had his assistant join them for the home-cooked meal he prepared or that she was staying to complete her work instead of taking it home with her or doing it at the office, she didn’t bring it up. She allowed him to lead her the short distance to his bedroom door. He ushered her in and shut the door behind them, but he didn’t bother locking it and he absolutely did not put up any silencing charms. That would have completely defeated the purpose of making Astoria do her work in the next room over.

There was no pretense of romance once the door was closed and they were standing in his bedroom. They both knew why they were here, and there was no need for flowery words or small talk now. Their lips met in a kiss, and Romilda’s tongue was tracing his lips almost immediately. Well if she wanted to get aggressive, he could certainly get aggressive. He brought his own tongue out to meet hers, and his hands tugged at the straps of the black dress she’d worn. She seemed to like that idea since her own hands started working on his belt and then his zipper.

“You sure we should be doing this with your assistant right outside?” Romilda asked, even as she got his trousers off and shimmied out of her dress.

“Of course,” he said. “She’s very good at multitasking. She wouldn’t have lasted long working for me if she wasn’t.” He unsnapped her lacy bra and squeezed her breasts, making her moan. Her breasts were a nice handful, easily larger than Ginny’s or Pansy’s, though not as big as Astoria’s.

“That’s, _mmm_ , not exactly what I meant,” Romilda said. She rubbed at the bulge in his boxers and smiled widely, but then she looked back into his eyes. “Are you sure you can trust her to be, y’know, discreet? As much as I love it when one of my stories lands the front page, I’d rather not be the subject of the article, you know?”

“Don’t worry about that,” he said. “Astoria’s lips are sealed.” They were sealed quite literally in fact. Maybe not physically, but her vow would ensure that she didn’t discuss this with anyone he didn’t want her to. “Now enough about her. Leave her to her paperwork. I’d much rather get you naked.”

“You won’t hear me complain,” Romilda said. He hooked his fingers in her panties, black lace to match the bra, and pulled them down her legs in one mighty yank. She had a thin, well-groomed landing strip of pubic hair above her pussy. He hadn’t been sure exactly how he was going to take her; only that he wanted to make her scream loud enough for Astoria to hear. But now that he got a good look at her pussy he decided he wanted to have a taste.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style over to his bed. He put her down on her back gently and climbed in with her. She looked excited to begin with but her eyes lit up when he settled in on his belly and used his hands to spread her legs. She realized what his intentions were now.

“Ooh, you’re really going to eat me out?” she said. There was no mistaking her excitement at the prospect; he just wished she’d speak up a little more.

“I am,” he said, nodding. “But you’ll need to speak up louder so I can be sure you really want it.”

“You’re sure?” she asked. Her eyes flicked over towards the bedroom door, and he knew she was thinking of Astoria sitting just outside working on her overtime assignment.

“Yes,” he said. “Like I said, don’t worry about Astoria. She wouldn’t be my assistant if she weren’t capable of working through distractions. Be as loud as you want; the louder the better. If you’re feeling good, let me know. If you want something, let me know. Don’t hold back.”

“Alright then.” She settled back on her elbows and grinned down at him. “Eat me out, Harry!”

“Much better,” he said. She’d taken him up on his offer of getting louder. There was no way Astoria hadn’t heard that. He imagined her scowling to herself just outside but being unable to do anything about it. If she hated that, she was really going to hate it once she had to listen to Romilda react to what came next.

Harry kissed along the reporter’s inner thighs, working his way to her pussy. Even when he reached his target he didn’t go after it directly right away. Instead he kissed around her pussy without actually putting his mouth where she really wanted it. He could sense her arousal as well as her frustration both building higher and higher at the same time as he came so close to giving her what she needed but stopped just short. It was all a game, and it was all about teasing a reaction out of her; a reaction loud enough to catch Astoria’s attention. He would tease Romilda for as long as he needed to until she gave it to him.

“God, fuck, don’t tease me!” she moaned. “Lick me, Harry! Please, fuck, _lick me!_ ” That was what he’d been waiting to hear, and now that she’d given him what he’d wanted he would do the same for her. He stopped toying with her and took his first proper lick of her pussy.

“Yes!” she shouted the moment his tongue flicked across her pussy lips. “Lick me! Lick me! Lick me!”

She chanted it like a mantra, and he could just imagine it getting stuck in Astoria’s head. The thought was amusing and Harry had discovered a real fondness for eating pussy, so he had all the motivation he could possibly need to stay at it. He tried out a few different things, trying to figure out what would work best for Romilda. He would have done so anyway just to make sure she had a great time and would appreciate his oral skills, but now he had an additional reason to experiment and explore until he figured out what would really set his current lover off. The better she felt the louder she would get and the louder she got the harder it would be for Astoria to ignore what was happening in here.

There were plenty of techniques available at Harry’s disposal, so it was just a matter of running through a bit of a practical examination and figuring out what the right answers were for this particular witch. It was a far more pleasant form of examination than anything he’d been through at Hogwarts or while working his way through auror training, and he’d happily spend hours putting his mouth to the test if that was what it took. Eventually he hit on the perfect combination to drive Romilda wild. When he stuck his index finger inside of her pussy and slowly wiggled it from side to side, that seemed to get more of a reaction out of her than simply rubbing or licking her vulva. But he wouldn’t stop there; that was only one piece of the puzzle. He also started alternating between batting his tongue against her hardened clit and rubbing it with two fingers from his other hand, and that got a significant reaction from her. Her back threatened to arch up off of the bed and her hands flew to his head, and he knew he’d found the right answer. Astoria was about to know it as well.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” Romilda shouted. “Yes, Harry, god, just like that! Fuck, _just like that!_ ”

Harry was feeling rather smug as he worked Romilda over with his tongue and fingers and listened to her enthusiastic reaction. He was good with his mouth and he knew it. That was why Astoria loved it so much when he went down on her. She was always so excited whenever he gave it to her, and he knew she had to be out there listening to this and gritting her teeth, wishing it was her who had his head between her legs, her who he was eating out, her who was screaming out her pleasure as he gave her just what she needed. But it wasn’t, not this time. This time she was sitting just outside and listening to another woman react to having his mouth on her, and he was sure it was driving her up the wall.

Getting under Lady Malfoy’s skin was only part of the reason he was enjoying himself so much. The other part, of course, was all about Romilda herself. He might have accepted her invitation for some ‘stress relief’ in large part because he could tell it would annoy Astoria, and he’d planned it out so his assistant would have to listen to all of it, but he wouldn’t have invited Romilda into his bed if he didn’t find her sexy.

And she _was_ sexy, make no mistake about it. She might not be as well-endowed as Astoria and she might not have the slim, sleek athletic quidditch player’s body of his first love, but she had grown up to be a very attractive woman in her own right. She’d been cute enough at Hogwarts but a little too young for him at the time, having been just fourteen when she boldly tried to ensnare him during his sixth year. She wasn’t too young for him now though. She was all woman, and she was just as bold as she’d been back then. That was why she’d nonchalantly offered to have sex with him, and it was why she very quickly got over whatever doubt she might have had about being vocal and enthusiastic with another woman just outside the door and able to hear everything. 

“Fuck, Harry!” she shouted. “God, who knew you’d be so damn good with your mouth?! If I’d known you could eat pussy this good I would have tried a lot harder to hook you back at Hogwarts!”

She really was bold! He could just imagine her as a fourth year coming up to him and demanding that he eat her pussy. It wouldn’t have worked for her back then of course. She was too young and he was too infatuated with Ginny, and there was also the fact that he wouldn’t have been able to do this with any real skill back then. But they were both very different now. She was all grown up, Ginny was history and Harry was not a horny teenage virgin but instead a man who had spent months exploring his fantasies, broadening his sexual horizons and becoming more skillful at sex by the day. He wouldn’t have had the first clue how to get a woman off with his mouth and his fingers back then, but he knew exactly what to do now. He’d pinpointed what Romilda needed and was giving it to her, wiggling his finger from side to side inside of her pussy and batting at her clit with his tongue and rubbing it with his fingers. It really was quite a rewarding feeling to make a beautiful woman moan and scream and cry out in pleasure with his face between her legs.

“I’m close, Harry, I’m so close!” she exclaimed. “Don’t you dare stop now; don’t you fucking _dare!_ ” She had nothing to worry about on that count; he wasn’t about to stop licking her before he got to witness her climax. He wanted it; he wanted to watch it and listen to it and know that he was responsible for it. He wanted her to leave Black Manor knowing that he’d given her a powerful orgasm with his head between her legs. And yes, he wanted Astoria to hear the reporter’s ecstatic cries and know what had just happened. He wanted all three of them to think back on this before they went to sleep tonight in their respective beds.

“Cumming, cumming, _cumming!_ ” Romilda threw her head back and ran one hand through his hair while the other balled into a fist and pounded against the bed mindlessly. Harry didn’t back off, continuing to finger her and lick at her clit as she moaned and screamed her way through her orgasm. Once she finally settled back down he pulled his finger out of her and lifted his head up to look up at her.

Her head flopped against the pillow, her curly black hair already askew thanks to all the thrashing around she’d done. She had one arm thrown across her forehead, but her dark eyes blinked open when he shifted his body farther up the bed. He straddled her in such a way that his cock was pointed directly at her face, constrained though it was by his boxers.

“Looks like somebody’s ready for me to return the favor,” she said. When he grinned, she reached out and cupped the bulge in his underwear. “Would you like that, Harry? Would you like for me to get those boxers off and suck your cock?”

“Fuck yes,” he said, his voice nearly a growl. He’d been so busy today that he hadn’t had a chance to fuck Astoria all day at work, so he was even more eager for some attention than he usually was.

“Then I guess I should take care of that for you, shouldn’t I?” she said, grabbing onto his boxers and beginning to pull them down. “After all, you were so good to me just now. It’s only fair for me to be just as good to you.”

She gasped when she got his boxers off and his cock came out to play. He would never get tired of that reaction. He knew that he had been blessed with a nice big cock, and it was always rewarding to watch a woman’s reaction when she got her first look at him in all his glory.

“Fuck, who knew the Chosen One had such a nice dick?” she said. “I guess the rumors had it right after all.”

“Rumors?” Now that was interesting. “What rumors?” Who was spreading rumors about his cock, and why?

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it,” she said. When he continued to look at her with interest she laughed and shook her head. “I’ll tell you about it later, if it’s so important to you. Right now I’d much rather focus on sucking your cock, if that’s okay with you. Do we have a deal?”

“We have a deal,” he said. He was still interested in knowing what she meant, but having his cock sucked was definitely the higher priority right now.

Romilda surged forward and practically tackled him, putting him on his back and then kissing her way down his body until she settled in between his legs much as he'd done earlier. She wrapped one hand around his cock and licked her lips while slowly pumping it in her hand.

"Mmm." She rubbed his cock against her cheek and then planted a kiss on the head. "This is one hell of a cock. I was supposed to be coming over here to help you relieve your stress, but between that orgasm you just gave me and this lovely dick you're allowing me to play with I'm starting to think I'm the one getting rewarded around here."

"Well then don't let me stop you from claiming your reward," he said. She giggled up at him and then focused her attention on showing him what she could do with her mouth. She planted a few more smooches across the head of his cock before she started to lick up and down the shaft and the underside. She certainly wasn't shy about working a man's cock, and she knew what she was doing. There was no doubt that she'd sucked a few cocks in her lifetime, not that he'd expected anything else. Knowing how confident and forward she'd been as a teenager and now having seen that she had lost none of her self-assurance and boldness as an adult, he was sure she'd done quite well for herself.

She further proved her skill and experience once she moved on from kissing and licking his cock and started to actually suck it. She took the head of his cock between her lips and wasted no time in moving further down, bobbing and twisting her head from side to side as she began to blow him. He knew how big his cock was; he knew that it was a struggle for most women to take him very deep, especially at first. Even Astoria had needed plenty of practice, not to mention some goading from Tonks, before she could manage it. But Romilda adapted with impressive speed. It wasn't as effortless for her as it had been for Tonks, but that wasn't a fair comparison since Tonks was a metamorph and could reshape her mouth and her throat however she wanted or needed.

Romilda was no metamorph, but she was a very talented cocksucker. She didn't put herself to the ultimate test and attempt to deepthroat him all the way down, but she did manage to fit well over half of his cock inside of her mouth and slide her lips on it with practiced ease. She worked her mouth up and down on him and used her tongue like a weapon to enhance his pleasure, and every so often would give the underside of his balls a tickle or a squeeze as well. And she did it all while looking straight up into his face, keeping her dark eyes locked on his and letting him see just how much she was into blowing him. As he'd been able to surmise before she'd even begun, Romilda Vane knew her way around a cock. His was far from the first dick she'd sucked, but that wasn't something he had a problem with. He didn't love this woman; he didn't want to date her or anything like that. All he wanted was to have a night of no strings attached fucking while his assistant/paramour listened on the other side of the door, and her experience and skill gave her all the tools she needed to handle his cock without any need to ease herself into it. What the fuck did he care how many cocks she'd sucked so long as it meant she was able to give him a good blowjob right here and now?

"That's good," he said. He patted her cheek and stroked her curly black hair, and let out a groan that was genuine but also a bit louder and more enthusiastic than it might otherwise have been if he hadn't known Astoria could hear everything. Romilda was making him feel good, and he wanted to make sure both women knew it. "You know how to suck a cock, don't you? It usually takes a lot longer than this before a woman can suck me this well. Usually I have to take charge and fuck her face myself at first if I want it to feel any good, but I don't need to do that with you." That was another little dig at Astoria, who had been on the receiving end of quite a few facefucks before she was ever allowed to suck his cock at her own pace.

Romilda, oblivious to Harry's attempts to frustrate his assistant, responded to his praise by taking her already effective blowjob up to another level. She slid her mouth on him faster, took even more of him down and twisted her head with greater purpose. She still didn't try and go all the way for a deepthroat, but she didn't need it. Deepthroating was always fun but it wasn't necessary for him to enjoy himself, and he loved everything that the reporter was doing for him.

"Fuck, that's good!" His groan was deeper and not manufactured or embellished in any way now. There was no need for him to amplify his voice now; his genuine reaction was all that he needed. "I'm going to cum soon," he said, giving her enough of a warning that she had time to decide what she wanted to do about it. Astoria didn't always get any form of warning, and it was even rarer for her to get to choose how and where he came, but Romilda wasn't bound by a vow of sexual service. She wasn't in his bed because he'd caught her doing something illegal and offered her an alternative to Azkaban. She was here because she'd wanted to be and had offered herself up freely, and so he was going to allow her to choose how she wanted to handle this.

She pulled her mouth off of his cock, so at first he assumed she was either going to finish him in her hand or move straight to sex, but she did neither of those things. Well, that wasn't technically true. She did finish him in her hand, at least in a sense, but not in the way he was expecting. She didn't stroke him until he finished and harmlessly shot his load against her palms or onto the bed sheets. Instead she wanked his cock while making sure that the head was pointed squarely at her face. Her hand smoothly slid from the tip of his cock down to the base and then right back up, showing her skill as well as her lewdness as she kept her face directly in the line of fire.

"Here it comes," he growled. "I'm going to cum all over that fucking face." It was unnecessary, at least for her; she was the one who'd made that decision, so of course she didn't need to be told. But Astoria did. He wanted her to hear those words and envision him shooting his seed across the curly-haired reporter's face. It would probably be a very distracting visual, one that would make it that much harder for her to concentrate on the case files he'd assigned her.

"Do it!" Romilda snapped. "Give it to me, Harry! Shoot it on my face!" Yeah, that wouldn't make it any easier on Astoria. It didn't make it any easier on him either. He'd already been right on the edge, and hearing her all but beg him to give her a facial only hastened that process.

He came with a grunt, twitching in Romilda's hand and doing his best to coat her face with his seed. She caught two big spurts across the forehead, one around her mouth and another that traced a line from the side of her cheek down onto her chin. He managed one final shot into her open mouth before he was spent, and she released his cock and pushed up onto her knees.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked. She turned her head from side to side as if she was a model posing for photographs, allowing him to see his handiwork from every angle.

"I hope you won't be offended if I say that this would make for one hell of a picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet," he quipped. She giggled and slapped his thigh lightly.

"If anything that we do tonight winds up in the Prophet I'll have your balls," she said lightly. He had a feeling that she wasn't kidding though.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "But I can't help but notice that you said anything we _do_ , present and/or future tense, and not anything we _did_ , past tense."

"I did," she agreed.

"So does that mean your, uh, stress relief isn't over just because you made me cum?" he asked. They hadn't actually gone into specifics here, so he didn't know what she was looking for or how far she was willing to go.

"That depends," she said while climbing off of the bed and grabbing her wand.

"On what?" He watched her move but did not attempt to follow her.

"On how quickly you can get hard again." Turning her back to him, she summoned a tissue from across the room and scrubbed at her face. He didn't mind the chance to stare at her bare bum. "I'm more than willing to go for a ride on that cock if you're up for it, but I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. At the last minute an opportunity popped up for me to interview a retiring member of the Wizengamot in the morning, and as much as I'd love to spend all night mounted on your cock, I really can't afford to go into it without a decent night's sleep."

"So I can fuck you as long as it doesn't take me too long to get hard again, and I give you enough time to go home and sleep?" he asked for clarification.

"To put it simply, yes," she said. She'd finished wiping her face off and tossed the tissue into the wastebasket.

"You might want to turn around then." He waited and watched as she turned around, and while he did regret not being able to stare at her arse anymore, it was worth it for the look on her face when she looked at him again.

"Well I guess that takes care of one of the issues," she said, eyeing his cock which was standing at attention once again. Harry had a large sexual appetite which had not abated at all even with all the sex he'd had since running into Astoria that day in London. He had plenty of experience going for multiple rounds one after another, and he hadn't even had a chance to cum once today before Romilda sucked him off. It was no problem for him to get hard again almost instantly, especially since she hadn't bothered to put any clothes back on.

"The second won't be a problem either," he assured her. She raised her eyebrow at that.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I get the feeling that you could go all night without a problem if I let you." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, knowing she was probably right. He got up off of the bed and made his way over to her as she continued to talk. "I meant to get started much earlier so we'd have plenty of time to fuck, but the dinner was so good and then you went to go down on me and it was so good that I wouldn't have dared to speed you along."

"Mmmhmm," he said, nodding along and pulling her body into his. He grabbed her by the arse and lifted her into the air, and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"And of course I couldn't _not_ suck you off," she went on. "You more than earned it after that fucking orgasm, plus I always wanted to suck your cock." Her almost casual conversation was interrupted when he slid his cock inside of her, which brought out a little moan from her. "Can you do it?" she asked seriously. "Can you keep it quick?"

He carried her over towards the door, bouncing her on his cock and making her whine as they went. He pinned her against the door, pressing his hands flat against either side of it as she draped her legs over his arms.

"I can do it," he said, and then he began to fuck her.

She was right about his stamina. If he chose to and if he had the opportunity to, he probably could have fucked her for hours and through multiple orgasms. But if his time was limited then he could adjust to that and keep it short and sweet. Well, sweet probably wasn't the correct word to use here. There was nothing sweet about the way he was fucking her. He slid his cock out of her and thrust it back in hard, fucking her with enough force to make her back thump against the door with every push. That created a banging sound that was loud even to his ears; he couldn't imagine what it sounded like to Astoria. But the rattling of the door wasn't the only loud noise emanating from the room.

"Fuck!" Romilda shouted. "Fuck, yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me hard; give it to me, yes!" She was not only not complaining about being roughly fucked against the door, she was begging him to keep it going. This was a woman who wasn't shy about what she wanted and felt no shame in admitting that she liked a good hard fuck. She was a Gryffindor for sure.

In different circumstances Harry might have tried to pace himself or hold on for more, but he was respecting her wishes to keep it quick. If he was still in the mood to keep going after he'd finished with Romilda maybe he would bring Astoria in for a round or two, but for now he was focused on the simple back and forth of fucking Romilda against the door. He wasn't even concerned with whether or not she had an orgasm herself. She'd asked him to be quick, and he was going to be quick. He was going to hold nothing back until he was finished and it was up to her whether or not she joined him.

He doubted many women would have been able to cum in this situation. Most probably would have been too uncomfortable with having their backs slammed against the door to feel any pleasure, not to mention the fact that he was a well-endowed man who was shoving his cock deep inside of her without a care for her own comfort or enjoyment. He didn't rub her clit, kiss her, talk to her or do anything else that might enhance the experience for her beyond the simple in and out of his dick. But Romilda was not most women.

She didn't tell him she was about to cum; she'd abandoned words pretty quickly into their shag and had just been moaning and grunting like an animal. He didn't need her to put it into words though. Her shrieking told him all that he needed to know, and probably told Astoria all _she_ needed to know too.

It was fortunate for Romilda that she'd come when she did, because he hadn't been holding himself back and hanging on until he made sure she had another orgasm. He'd fucked her while focused solely on his own pleasure, and that pleasure was coming whether she got off again or not. He was so consumed with the enjoyment of fucking this sexy curly-haired reporter against the door that he very nearly came inside of her without even thinking about it. He just barely remembered before it was too late to do anything about it. They hadn't talked about whether she was okay with him cumming inside of her or not and he wasn't going to risk it. The last thing he needed was to give her an unwanted creampie and wind up taking the only reporter who'd shown any willingness to write about him fairly and honestly and turning her against him.

There wasn't a ton of time to think about where he wanted to cum, and the window of opportunity for them to discuss it together had already come and gone without him even noticing. Harry was forced to make a split second decision, so he pulled his cock out of her, and set her back down on her feet. He was still trying to decide if he was going to aim for her belly or just shoot his cum into his hand when she dropped to her knees in front of him and took the head of his cock between her lips. Apparently she'd made the decision for them both, and she'd decided to swallow his cum.

"Swallow it," he said, groaning and jerking his hips forward against her face when he started to cum in her mouth. She was already well on the way to doing that, but what kind of host would he be if he let all of this end while not giving their third party a good idea of what was happening and how she was finishing him?

Romilda gulped all of his seed down without incident, and pulled her lips off of him with a pop when he was finished. She grinned up at him from her knees and stuck her tongue out, showing him that she'd swallowed it all.

"Good girl," he said, patting the top of her head and making her giggle. "Nice job swallowing it all down."

"Nice job making it fast and fucking my brains out at the same time," she replied. She shook her head and heaved a sigh. "Damn, now I really wish I didn't have that stupid interview in the morning. I'd much rather stay here and ride that cock for the rest of the night, but I really do need to get plenty of rest. Haskins is a tricky bastard, and if I'm not careful and prepared he might pull one over on me."

"Too bad," he said. "I definitely had fun relieving my stress with you." She chuckled while getting back to her feet.

"Same," she said. "If you ever feel the need to work off some stress again in the future, send me a note and we can try and squeeze it in."

"Yeah," he said slowly. Her words made him slightly tentative about what her intentions were and what she hoped to get out of this. He'd figured it was understood that this was just a casual fling with no feelings or commitment attached, but then he thought about the fact that she'd tried to douse him with a love potion at fourteen years old. "Listen, this was fun and I'd definitely be up for doing more of it in the future, but I'm not really looking for anything serious here."

He needn't have worried. Romilda laughed and shook her head. "Relax, Harry," she said. She cast a quick cleaning charm on herself and then started summoning her clothes into her hands one by one. "I'm not either. I'm too focused on my career right now to have any time for an actual relationship, and even if I was I wouldn't want one with you, no offense." That made him raise an eyebrow, thinking once again about the attempt to slip him a potion. "It's nothing to do with you," she elaborated. "It's just that you being you, if we were to start dating no one would take me seriously as a reporter. Any major articles I wrote or cover stories I got published, people like Skeeter would say I only got because I was banging the Chosen One. I want to make it on my own."

"I can respect that," he said. "But off the record, even though it's not why I gave you those interviews, I'm glad you _did_ bang the Chosen One." She giggled as she snapped her bra back on.

"So am I," she said. "I didn't come here looking for a relationship but I _did_ come here looking for a good fuck, and I got that and then some. It's just too bad we didn't have as much time as I was hoping for, because the rumors were true."

"There you go again with the rumors," he said. "Are you going to tell me what that's all about now? Please tell me Witch Weekly isn’t publishing gossip articles about the size of my 'wand' again."

"Not this month," she said with a smirk. "No, it was just something Pansy said off the record when I was interviewing her. She said she'd heard rumors about you having a huge cock."

"Oh really? I wonder where she heard something like that," he said, keeping a straight face. Pansy knew all about his cock and what he could do with it, better than probably anyone aside from Astoria and maybe Tonks.

"She said she'd found a throwaway off the record comment Ginny made while she was doing some digging into why that relationship ended, though I find that story hard to believe," Romilda said. "Personally I have a feeling that the story of her time working _underneath_ you is probably a lot more interesting than meets the eye. But don't worry," she said when she noticed his face become more guarded. "I'm not going to grill you about that. It's not like you'd give me a straight answer even if I did. Besides, I'd very much like to remain on your good side, both for the chance to interview you again and so I might be able to help you relieve some stress again in the future."

\--

Harry took his time in coming back to check on Astoria after walking Romilda to the floo, fixing himself a drink and consuming it slowly before finally returning to where he'd left her. She was sitting in the chair where he'd left her, and looked up and glared at him when she heard him approach. He ignored the glare and spoke to her as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Did you make any progress tonight?" he asked, nodding towards the stack of files in front of her.

"They're all done," she said impatiently. That actually surprised him; that had been a fair bit of work, and he honestly hadn't expected her to finish them all tonight. Maybe anger motivated her to work faster? "What the fuck was that?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked. "I was just entertaining my guest while you dealt with a bit of extra work, which you are being paid double your normal hourly salary for. I don't see what the problem is."

"Oh fuck off, Harry," she growled. "We both know that was all just a show. You were trying to get under my skin."

"And apparently it was good that I did, because you were more productive than usual tonight," he said mildly. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "What exactly is your complaint, Astoria?"

"You made me listen to you fuck that slag, but you didn't even touch me once all day!" Astoria said bitterly.

"And what's your point? I was busy doing actual work, in case you didn't notice. If anything I thought you'd be _happy._ Aren't you always complaining about me fucking you too much?" She'd been particularly vocal about that post-Pansy, when it had gone back to just the two of them again.

"But not once?" she said. "You're telling me you couldn't put your work on hold for five minutes to squeeze in a quick fuck?"

"Maybe I could have," he said with a shrug. "But I knew Romilda was coming over tonight, and I wanted to make sure I was well rested for her."

"What shite!" she spat. "That cock is supposed to be for _me_!" Harry's eyes widened when he heard her say that, and she froze as her brain caught up to the words she'd just unthinkingly uttered. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well if it's supposed to be for you, why don't you come and get it then?" he said. "And that's not an order," he added before she could even get up from her chair. "The vow has nothing to do with this; you can just go home if you want. But if you're so desperate for my dick then I won't stop you."

Astoria didn't even acknowledge the fact that he'd given her the freedom to go home without having to do anything sexual, which was almost unheard of. She just walked over to him and tugged down his boxers, which were all that he had put back on since finishing up with Romilda. He wasn't erect yet, but she dropped to her knees and started licking him to take care of that little issue as quickly as possible. It didn't take her very long either. She wasn't shy about wetting his head or his shaft with her saliva, and he was in the mood for more anyway. Only two orgasms all day was on the lighter side for him these days.

Astoria had him hard with very little effort, and she tugged down the skirt and knickers she'd changed into after work. (She'd gotten into the habit of wearing muggle clothing around his house, and in fact had several different sets of it stored in his home to change into. He could tell she liked the convenience compared to the standard wizarding robes, though she was too attached to her old pureblood rhetoric to ever admit it out loud.)

She didn't even bother to take off her blouse. She just got back to her feet once she had gotten him hard and bent over the chair, putting her hands on the arm rests and sticking her arse out towards him. Harry thought about teasing her some more but then decided there wasn't really anything to be gained from it. He'd already done all of it he needed to tonight, from screwing Romilda and making her listen to it to getting her to blurt out that hilarious little bit of possessiveness about his cock belonging to her, and now she was bending over for him even after he'd clearly stated that she could simply go home if she wanted to. There was no need to tease her any more tonight. Now it was time to fuck her.

Harry gave his assistant a few swats across each arse cheek. He didn't put a significant amount of force into any of them; he was just amusing himself more than anything else. She didn't really react, having become accustomed to spanks that were much harder than that, but there was a definite reaction when he put his hands on her hips and slid his cock into her pussy, which was rather easy to do given how wet she was. He wondered if that arousal had started building only when she'd gotten his boxers off and gotten to work, or if her body might have gotten excited while listening to him shagging Romilda.

Whenever she might have gotten aroused, what mattered was that she was ready and waiting for him now. She groaned when she felt him push inside of her, and her hands tightened on the arms of the chair. She would need that grip too, because he still had plenty of energy left with which to fuck her, and he wasn't in the mood to take his time.

He slammed into her hard from behind, giving it to her just as hard as he'd shagged Romilda against the door earlier. His balls smacked against her arse and he ran his hands down her back, savoring the feeling of fucking her. Romilda had been a lot of fun and he' sure as hell wouldn't pass up another go with her in the future, but there was just something about fucking Astoria Malfoy that really got him going.

She was hot as hell of course, but it wasn't just that. He loved the little games they played, the dominance and teasing and the constant attempts to annoy her and push her buttons. They might still butt heads on many things, and he didn't know if this weird thing between them would ever translate into anything closer than their current state of disagreements, but as different as they were and as fundamentally opposed as he was to the old pro-pureblood rhetoric that she and her husband embodied, the sexual chemistry between them was obvious.

Astoria was moaning along with his thrusts, but Harry decided to give her a little assistance. He leaned his body over hers and adjusted the angle and speed of his thrusts so he could reach between her legs and play with her clit while he fucked her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She was really getting into it now, and he knew that between his cock hitting balls deep inside of her and his fingers rubbing at her clit, it wasn't going to take very long for her to get off now. Harry didn't need to worry about holding himself back; he could probably pull his cock out of her right now and finish her off within a minute solely by rubbing her clit.

He didn't actually pull his cock out of course; just because he _could_ do that didn't mean he was actually going to. This wasn't just about her, Sure, he'd come twice tonight already, but that didn't make him want to fill Lady Malfoy's pussy with his seed any less. He continued to pump her with his cock with deep, commanding thrusts that only got more energetic the closer he got to his orgasm. He kept pounding into her even as she moaned and her body was seized by a climax.

She was usually pretty loud when she came, unless she was in a situation where she was at risk of being overheard and had to try and keep herself relatively quiet, but tonight she seemed a little bit louder than usual. He supposed that made sense; it wasn't often that she made it this late into the day without him fucking her to at least one orgasm, especially when it had not only been a work day but she'd even come to his home afterwards for some overtime. Then again, maybe she was being louder to try and match if not surpass the volume that Romilda reached when he was licking and fingering her to orgasm and fucking her against the door, as if she could erase the reporter's erotic cries from her memory simply by topping her.

Harry continued to fuck Astoria through her orgasm, and he followed very close behind her. She was still in the midst of her climax when he began to cum inside of her, indulging in the pleasure of filling a woman with his seed that he'd missed out on with Romilda. He gave her plenty of it too, his body not having a lack of ammunition even after two rounds with Romilda. After going most of the day without any sort of sexual satisfaction he had more than made up for it tonight.

The night had gotten better than he could have hoped for, to be honest. He was mildly disappointed when Romilda let him know about the interview opportunity that had arisen at the last minute and necessitated her skipping out early and cutting their night short, but it had all worked out for the best. He'd had fun with her and irritated Astoria in the process just as he'd planned, but he hadn't anticipated just how upset she'd be, or how horny.

He'd had his fun with Romilda and then still had plenty of time and energy left over to shag his needy assistant, and all after she'd admitted that she considered his cock _hers_ and then passed up on the chance to go home in favor of bending over the chair and having him fuck her.

The night hadn't gone quite as he'd imagined it would, but he had absolutely no complaints with the turn it had taken. And to think that this had all started with Romilda's article on Pansy, the note she'd sent him and Astoria's vehement response to both. This was without question the best outcome any Daily Prophet article had ever brought him.

Maybe he would need to start paying for a subscription.

\--

Astoria's body was satiated after receiving the hard fuck that it had become accustomed to since swearing her vow to Harry Potter, but her mind couldn't share in the satisfaction. She paced around her bedroom with her arms crossed and stared down at the floor, still trying to understand what had possessed her to react the way that she had tonight.

She'd already accepted that she enjoyed having sex with Harry. How could she not? He had an admittedly nice cock, and her sex life with her husband had been lacking before he'd burst into her life and was all but nonexistent now. But Draco's lack of attention and preoccupation with his underground dealings didn't bother her as much now, because she had an outlet for her lust. And that's all Harry Potter was to her; he was an outlet, a tool, a nice big cock that filled her up and fucked her just right. She sure as hell didn't love him or have any sort of romantic feelings for him. Outside of sex, they tolerated each other at the best of times and were at each other's throats at the worst. She didn't like Harry and she didn't want to date him or anything of the sort. There was no emotional attachment to being fucked by him; it was strictly physical.

So why had listening to him fuck another woman irritated her so much, and why had she said that his cock was meant for her and her alone? She could overlook the decision that followed, where she stayed to have him fuck her instead of coming straight home. That was easily understandable and forgivable. She'd had no satisfaction all day and he hadn't even so much as touched her body at all until he'd finished with that slag Vane and she'd forced the issue. Her staying for a quick fuck instead of coming straight home to an empty bed wasn't a decision she would beat herself up over. Maybe she would have a few months earlier, but the guilt of cheating on her husband was only a faint thing now, something that very rarely bothered her anymore.

Everything else still gnawed at her though. She could admit that she liked Potter's cock, but why had it bothered her so much that he forced her to listen and do that damn paperwork while he shagged the slutty reporter? She didn't love him; she didn't even like him. She had no business thinking of Harry Potter's cock as _hers_ , and she should not have any problem with him shagging someone else, even a slut like Vane. She really needed to get her head sorted out and stop letting him get under her skin so easily. It was bad enough that he'd gotten her body hooked on his cock and the pleasure it could bring. She could not afford to let him start stirring up any feelings of jealousy and possessiveness.

\--

"Coming home to an empty house after a long day at work," Astoria muttered to herself. She wasn't really surprised; she barely saw Draco these days, and when he was around he didn't seem overly interested in speaking with her. Not about personal things at least; he might talk to her about business and ask her if she'd learned anything in the Ministry that he needed to know or could be used to his benefit, but he couldn't have cared less about anything beyond that. Him not being home to greet her was no surprise, and even if he'd been there he probably wouldn't have looked up from his paper or his reports unless he had something for her to sign.

That was fine though. Coming home to an empty house actually worked in her favor tonight. It meant that she didn't need to come up with any excuses as to why she wasn't staying. The excuses came easily enough and were never questioned, but it was simpler to not have to make them at all.

Far less simple was her struggles to understand why she'd reacted the way she had when Harry had forced her to listen to him shagging Romilda Vane. It had been several days and it was still bothering her, like a nagging ache in her muscles that just wouldn't go away. She might like being fucked by Harry but she could not under any circumstances allow herself to feel anything beyond that. The next time he fucked a woman in her presence she wouldn't let it bother her. She would ignore it like it meant nothing to her, because it _did_ mean nothing to her. She had no claim on him; she didn't own his cock, just like he didn't have any claim of ownership over her. Sure, he still had her under this vow that seemed like it might never wear off, but that was purely physical. There was nothing more to it than that. There wasn't. There _couldn't_ be.

Tonight would be another chance for her to remind herself of that. There wouldn't be a third party present, at least not that she was aware of, but she was heading over to spend some more time in the company of her boss. She wouldn't be getting paid any overtime for this though. They wouldn't be getting any work done tonight.

She shook her head and resolved to forget about her problems. At least she'd be able to turn her brain off and let her body take over for the rest of the night. She gathered up some floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace and called out her destination.

"Black Manor!" she said clearly, and then disappeared from view.

\--

If Astoria hadn't been so caught up in her worries and lost in her own head, she might have noticed that Malfoy Manor hadn't been as empty as she'd thought it had been. Her observer stood around the corner and watched, silent and unnoticed, as Astoria left via floo. They didn't miss the destination she had called out, and it confirmed all of their suspicions. If Astoria thought she was being subtle or sneaky in her movements, she was sorely mistaken. Maybe she maintained her facade well enough to fool most people, but not everyone was so unobservant. They'd had their eye on Astoria for some time, both in her private life and at the Ministry, and too many things had seemed out of place to be attributed to mere coincidence.

"I knew it," they said. They shook their head and sighed in disapproval. A frown marred their face, but the blonde hair on top of their head remained immaculate despite them having to quickly dart out of sight and crouch down when Astoria had first returned. The quick maneuvering hadn't really been necessary though, because Astoria had clearly been too distracted to pick up on anything. If the intruder had wished her harm then the Lady Malfoy would have been struck down in her home without ever even knowing someone was there, much less being able to draw her wand and defend herself.

The 'intruder' hadn't actually meant her harm though. Just as with Pansy Parkinson, they'd entered Malfoy Manor without incident and without needing to do anything to try and slip past or break through the extensive wards around the property. That meant that they had enough trust to be placed on the access list, which was a very select group of people. Only those with close ties to the family had such access, and few were closer than them.

They regretted what they were going to have to do and the fallout that might occur. Open confrontation wasn't their preferred method of dealing with things, but there was no other option in this case. This could not be allowed to continue. It needed to end, and it needed to end tonight.

The unseen figure retraced Astoria's steps, walking to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder. They waited for a minute or so, just to be sure that the fireplace would be clear and there wouldn't be any sort of unpleasant collision, and then they threw the powder into the fireplace. They waited for the emerald green fire to appear, walked into it and then spoke their destination loudly, clearly and without hesitation. There was no room for hesitation, not now. This had gone on long enough. Lord Potter-Black and Lady Malfoy couldn't be allowed to continue on with this destructive liaison any longer, and it was up to them to stop it here and now.

"Black Manor," the voice called. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Romilda Vane, Harry/Astoria


	10. The Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria’s intruder demands she leave Black Manor at once, but what will Lord Potter-Black have to say about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes at the bottom of the chapter for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t surprised when she heard her daughter-in-law call out Black Manor as she stepped through the floo. She wished it would have been a surprise, but she had been suspicious of Astoria for some time now.

There had been too many things that were out of place. It had all started when she took it upon herself to pay a junior member of the Ministry to tell her if they observed anything suspicious or out of place between Astoria and Harry Potter at work.

When she heard about the very public tirade Astoria subjected Hermione Granger to, complete with calling her a mudblood in front of everyone, Narcissa had watched and waited to see what would happen. She had studied Potter well enough to know that he was both staunchly opposed to pureblood rhetoric and fiercely loyal to his friends, and Astoria had directly gone against both in a public fashion. Whatever his reasons were for accepting Draco’s offer of public friendship, they couldn’t have been reason enough for him to keep Astoria on as his assistant after that. But she hadn’t been fired, and as far as her informant was aware there hadn’t even been any sort of formal discipline against her. It was then that Narcissa knew something wasn’t right.

She’d been keeping a much closer eye on Draco’s wife since then. She hadn’t been able to do so out in the open of course, but she’d subtly observed her behavior and had her informant let her know if anything notable happened while she was at work. There hadn’t been anything blatant, nothing Narcissa could act on with 100% certainty, but there had been enough to convince her that she was onto something.

Snooping around in her son’s house looking for tangible proof while he was out on business and she was at work was not Narcissa’s preferred method for handling things. She preferred acting with more subtlety, operating in the background and minimizing the risk to herself. But she felt compelled to take the chance, primarily because she was worried about her son. She had hoped that the worst of his father’s footprint on him would be locked away along with Lucius in Azkaban, but recent months had shown her that her hope was misguided. She knew enough about Draco’s recent activities to see that he was heading down a very dark path, and she worried that if her suspicions about Astoria were right, Draco’s wrath when he inevitably found out would land him in a cell right next to his father’s.

She could have cursed herself for her recklessness when Astoria returned home from work before she could make her escape, but she caught an unexpected break. Despite their personal differences Narcissa has always considered Astoria to be fairly bright and aware of her surroundings, and she herself had never had any talent for stealth (one of the many reasons she opted not to get her hands dirty whenever she had a choice), but Draco’s wife never noticed she was there, even as Narcissa stood and watched her floo away.

She couldn’t allow this to continue, and she couldn’t trust this to any intermediaries. She couldn’t try to handle this subtly or take her time; not anymore, not now that her suspicions had been confirmed. It was up to her to stop it, and stop it tonight. She picked up some floo powder, waited for a minute or two so the other end of the floo would be clear, and then followed the younger blonde.

“Black Manor,” she called.

\--

Astoria was alone in the sitting room when Narcissa arrived. To her credit she was at least alert enough to spin around to face her, and even drew her wand as she did so. Narcissa's hand didn't even twitch towards hers. She wasn't here to duel, and she didn't fancy her chances if Potter walked into the room and saw her with her wand drawn. She didn't need it anyway. The knowledge that she possessed was a far more potent weapon against Astoria than anything she could do with her wand.

Her daughter-in-law's face paled when she saw Narcissa, and she had to focus in order to not let her smile show. She'd never had the strongest relationship with Astoria, who she blamed for isolating her from Draco and thus allowing his behavior to grow out of control. It was good to see that the younger woman feared her though. She should.

"Narcissa?!" she whispered, voice trembling. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"I got in because I'm a daughter of the House of Black," she said. "As to what I am doing here? I'm here to bring you home and put a stop to this."

"A stop to what?" Astoria asked. She kept looking back over her shoulder and then back at Narcissa, who could only assume she was looking desperately for Potter but was wary enough not to take her eyes off of her for long.

"Don't play the fool with me, Astoria," Narcissa snapped. She was in no mood to suffer the innocent act right now. "I already strongly suspected that you were carrying on an affair with Potter, and now you've confirmed it for me. So here is what we're going to do. You are going to come with me, and I'm going to take you back to my home. _My_ home, not yours, because obviously you cannot be left to your own devices right now. Tomorrow you are going to owl in your 'reluctant' resignation to the Ministry; you will not be setting foot in that office again. You will never be alone with Harry Potter ever again. This cannot be allowed to continue for even a second longer."

"Who are you to make demands of me?" Astoria said. She was trying to act nonchalant and unconcerned, crossing her arms underneath her chest and staring at Narcissa expectantly. It wasn't a bad attempt, and on just about anyone else it might very well have worked and put her back in a position of strength. Narcissa wasn't fooled though. She'd always been excellent about reading people's facial expressions and body language, and there were little clues all over the place. Most others probably wouldn't have picked up on any of them, but Narcissa saw all that she needed to see to know that Astoria was very nervous.

"I'm the woman who can ruin you," she said bluntly. "I would prefer not having to resort to this, but I am ready and willing to go to Draco with this. You know what he'll do. You know it will be simple for him to make sure that you take the blame for every single transgression, every single misdeed, and I will help him. You will have a very, _very_ long stay in Azkaban ahead of you by the time we're done." At least that's what Narcissa _hoped_ Draco's reaction would be. She couldn't predict how harshly her son would respond if he learned the truth of his wife's infidelity, especially with _Potter_ of all people.

"I think we would all prefer to avoid that outcome though," she went on. "I have no particular fondness for you, as I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but I know the truth would hurt Draco. I also know that going forward with this information would pit us against Potter again, and given the current climate that is a very stupid place to be if it is within your power to avoid it. So if you want to avoid ruin and prison, you will come with me, forget all about this bit of madness with Potter and serve dutifully as the Lady Malfoy from this point forward, and we'll never speak of this again."

"You don't understand," Astoria blurted out. "I had to! I swore a vow!"

"A vow?" Narcissa's eyebrows rose at that. Was she telling the truth or was she just trying to shift the blame onto Potter and off of herself? "How did you come to find yourself swearing a vow to Potter? And how long will it last?"

Astoria hurried to explain how Potter had caught her in muggle London and she'd made the unwise decision to try and frame him for kidnapping and dug herself an even deeper hole in the process. Given that her alternative was being brought in on her crimes, which would almost surely have led to the discovery of some of the more serious things she had her hands in (or had her name on, to be more accurate) and thus a lengthy stay in Azkaban, Narcissa could understand why she'd made the choice to take Potter's alternative and swear his vow. She doubted that Draco would be very understanding of her decision no matter the circumstances, but speaking for herself Narcissa couldn't fault her for the choice she'd made. If she'd been in a similar position she certainly wouldn't have hesitated to cuckold Lucius in order to save her own skin.

The real surprise was Potter. She'd always viewed him as a self-righteous goody two shoes, someone who would always follow whatever path and take whatever course of action the 'light' deemed correct. She wouldn't have been surprised if someone like her cousin Sirius had done something like this, and even Mad Eye Moody would have been willing to cut a deal under the table if he thought it was going to give him valuable information. (He probably wouldn't have asked for sex though, and if he would have it wasn't something Narcissa wanted to picture.)

But Potter? The Chosen One, the golden boy? That he would do anything other than take her in to the Ministry for questioning as would have been expected of him was surprising enough, but using it for sex? That honestly stunned Narcissa. She had long been baffled by his lack of political motivation and complete disinterest in playing the game. He had so much power and yet refused to use it, which made his decision all the more interesting. Assuming Astoria was telling her the truth (and Narcissa had no reason to doubt her), she would need to re-evaluate everything she thought she knew about Lord Potter-Black.

That was something she would need to save for later though, because the vow itself was the much more pressing concern. The part that she latched on to was the open-ended nature of the length of the vow; that it was being left up to magic itself to decide when she had properly repaid her debt. It was an uncommon piece of magic, and more to the point it was an old tactic of the Black family. She thought back to a particular book she'd read over the course of her education as a daughter of the House of Black, and she pondered.

"All this time and still no sign of the vow wearing off," she said, watching to see how Astoria reacted.

"Yeah," Draco's wife said, shrugging helplessly. "I've stopped thinking about it too much, honestly. I didn't see the point once it just kept going and going."

"Hmm," Narcissa said. "Tell me, Astoria, have you been enjoying any of the _activities_ Potter has been demanding of you?"

\--

"Narcissa. I don't remember inviting you over for a visit."

Harry saw the women's eyes shift to him warily as he walked into his sitting room. Narcissa looked frustrated that he'd arrived when he did, while he wasn't sure Astoria had ever seemed more relieved to see him.

He'd come down in the middle of the spat between the two Malfoy women, and had remained out of sight to see how things played out and leave the possibility of Narcissa giving away some useful bit of information while he decide whether or not he needed to intervene. Hearing her inquire about whether Astoria had been enjoying herself told Harry that he needed to get involved. That seemed like far too specific a question to come out of the blue. Perhaps she'd read the same book he'd found that interesting tidbit in.

"Lord Potter-Black," Narcissa said tightly. "I apologize for barging into your home uninvited. Ordinarily I would never have even considered doing so, but under the circumstances I really had no choice. I had intended to drag my fool of a daughter-in-law back to my home until she came to her senses and ended this dalliance between you, but I see now that this won't be so simple to resolve."

"It actually _is_ going to be very simple to resolve," he said, and he could tell that surprised her. "First of all, as you now know, my arrangement with Astoria is perfectly valid. I can promise you that we are being careful and making sure I do not impregnate her, so no line theft is going to be happening. Certain people might be scandalized by the sexual nature of our little arrangement, but as an alternative to rotting in Azkaban like your mad sister Bellatrix did? I think most people would agree that my offer was kinder. We reached an agreement, a _willing_ agreement, and magic recognized it. Astoria is paying off her debt as could only be expected, and as magic itself is upholding."

"The vow itself is--"

"The vow itself doesn't matter," Harry said, cutting her off immediately. It wasn't that she could say anything to change it, but he would rather not let Astoria find out that her enjoying what they were doing was the reason the vow still had not worn off. He could probably keep it going and make sure she kept enjoying their escapades even knowing that she could free herself if she could just convince herself that she didn't like what he was doing, but for him it would remove half the fun. "What matters is that it was made, and it is being upheld. Anything beyond that is a Black family matter."

He could see she got the message there; he was using his power over as the head of the Black family over her, a daughter of said family. It didn't make her back off though, not yet at least.

"Is that a threat, _Lord_ Black?" she asked. "You're going to strike my name from the family tapestry like was done to my sister Andromeda? For what? For protecting my new family and trying to stop you from cuckolding my son?"

"I can understand why you felt you needed to confront Astoria," he said. "You believed you were protecting your family, and it is because of that and also because you kept my secret from Voldemort during the last battle that I will not cast you out of the family for entering my home without invitation and threatening my guest, who is here under my protection." He saw her face twitch at that. She probably hadn't been expecting such a threat from him.

"You could expel me from the House of Black, yes," Narcissa said. "You are the new Lord Black thanks to our dearly departed Sirius, so you certainly have that right and there's nothing I can do to stop you. But here is my question to you, my lord: why should that matter to me? I'm Narcissa _Malfoy_ now, and you have no authority over my current house. All you can really do is make sure that my children and their future children do not stand to inherit any Black gold or properties, but we both know you would never have allowed that to begin with. I fail to see why your threat should hold any sway over me. File a charge of flooing into your home without permission if you like; I feel that it would be a simple case for my legal representation to win, considering I was still a Black when I came here and your wards even recognized me as such, _and_ I only did so in order to prevent you from committing line theft on my son. I'm sorry, Harry, but your threats are empty."

"That was impressive," Harry said, whistling. "There's just one problem."

"Oh? And what is that?" He could tell that she wasn't taking him seriously. She thought that the matter was already settled, and was already preparing to try and negotiate with him to release Astoria from her vow. Unfortunately for her, he had an answer ready. Just because he had no taste for politics and no desire to spend his life scheming and sneaking his way into power didn't mean he hadn't read up on some of his options and obligations as the lord of not one but two ancient and powerful houses. It had been a necessity to study the recent dealings of the Potter and Black houses, because they were his responsibility now whether he wanted them to be or not. He knew that people would target him whether he desired to play their games or not, and he was prepared to defend himself when necessary, as he'd proven to Astoria back when all of this started.

"Your husband married far above his station when he married one of the Black daughters," Harry said. "The Malfoys didn't have anywhere near the power or influence of the Blacks, but they did have one thing that the House of Black lacked by that point. Gold, and lots of it. That's the only reason your betrothal was agreed to in the first place. Lucius acquired a beautiful young bride, one who greatly elevated his standing. And the Blacks got some sorely needed gold, which they squandered by using it to fund Voldemort's efforts, just like they'd been doing."

"What is your point, Harry?" Narcissa asked. He could tell he had her attention now if nothing else. She looked wary now. He'd probably surprised her by knowing more than she expected him to.

"My point is that I have the power, as the new head of House Black, to not merely throw you out of the family but to also declare that the previous head made an error when he agreed to betroth a daughter of House Black to the head of a lesser family like Lucius Malfoy. And given that Lucius Malfoy is currently occupying a cell in Azkaban, who could argue?"

\--

Narcissa had to hand it to him: Harry Potter was sharper than she'd given him credit for. He might not like to play the game but he was capable of doing so when necessary. She would have been impressed if she wasn't so frustrated.

The threat of publicly criticizing the previous head's decision to betroth her to Lucius, and to officially declare that it had been done solely for money and not out of merit, was not an idle one. It wouldn't have any real legal repercussions, but the damage to the Malfoy name and reputation would be immense. Everyone _knew_ that the Malfoys had gained their power through bribery, or at least those old enough to remember knew it, but knowing it and having someone as powerful and popular as Harry Potter-Black declare it publicly were two very different things. It would be a crippling blow.

He was even right about the legality of his arrangement with Astoria. There weren't any actual laws against sleeping with another wizard's wife, even if that wizard was the head of a powerful family like the Malfoys. It was the potential line theft that was forbidden, but if they could prove that they'd taken measures to prevent that from happening then there was nothing illegal about what they were doing. _Maybe_ Narcissa's legal team could push for charges against Harry for misusing his authority as an auror, but it would be easy enough for him to claim that he had done all of this to have Astoria around as a valuable informant. Astoria would surely take a fall if everything came to light and Narcissa exposed their affair and the reasons behind it, but Harry himself probably wouldn't suffer at all. Given that the Malfoy family and Narcissa herself would both take a fall nearly as severe as Astoria's as well, she had absolutely no leverage in this situation.

"I'm impressed, Lord Potter-Black," she said out loud, schooling her features and keeping her voice even so her frustration wouldn't show. "You could be quite the political force if you ever cared to apply yourself." He would make enemies easily because of his lack of subtlety, but a man with his power who asserted himself and confronted his opponents directly could be very effective and draw followers to his cause without even trying.

"No thank you," he said, shaking his head. "I'll leave that game to people like you."

"I expected nothing less," she said. "So what will it be then? What will you require of me as recompense for my actions?"

"A binding magical vow that you will not share what you have learned with anyone, or use it to try and blackmail me or Astoria or harm us in any way," he stated. She waited for him to continue on to the next term, but he stayed quiet.

"And?" He cocked his head at her, and she huffed in exasperation. "That was a given. What other terms are you going to demand?"

"That's it." That comment stunned her about as much as his maneuvering to put her on the defensive to begin with. What kind of wizard would hold such power over someone and do absolutely nothing with it other than protect themselves? Even Dumbledore would have found some way to make her of use to him and extracted a promise of some sort of future favor out of her.

"You're serious?" she asked, shaking her head. He nodded at her. "I don't understand you at all, Lord Potter-Black."

"That doesn't bother me," he said. "Just swear your vow of silence to me, and you can be on your way."

It was a better offer than Narcissa could have hoped for. Obviously it wasn't what she'd come here looking for, and it did nothing to solve the problem of Draco being cuckolded and what he might do if and when he found out, but it was a shockingly light demand on his end. She hadn't accomplished anything, but she would face no repercussions for crossing Harry even though he could have demanded quite a lot from her. Most would have taken the offer and considered themselves lucky to have gotten off so lightly after things had taken a turn. Narcissa wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet though. She might not have the ability to make demands but that didn't mean she couldn't still negotiate.

"I have a counter-proposal," she said. Harry squinted at her, surprised she was still trying, but she was about to _really_ surprise him. "If you will agree to release Astoria from her vow and end your affair with her, I will willingly swear my own vow to you to take her place. I'm even willing to make it a permanent arrangement, as opposed to leaving it up to magic to release me when it feels the debt has been repaid."

\--

"What?" Harry was dumbfounded, and Astoria was right there with him. "I think I must have misheard you."

Of all the things Astoria had been expecting Draco's mother to say, her offering to take her place had never even occurred to her. It went without saying that she was making the offer for Draco's benefit rather than hers, as she had never enjoyed a close relationship with her husband's mother. She was pretty sure Narcissa resented her due to a mistaken belief that she was responsible for Draco distancing himself from her as an adult. It was a misguided belief if so; she'd never said a word to Draco or made any attempt to convince him to cut his mother out of his life. That had been all Draco's decision, though Astoria didn't know his reasons and doubted he would have told her if she'd asked. She knew Narcissa wouldn't believe her if she told her the truth, that her son had distanced himself from her of his own accord, so she kept silent and endured the woman's scorn.

"You heard me perfectly fine, Lord Potter-Black," Narcissa said calmly. "I am offering myself to you in place of Astoria. I know I may be a bit older than her, which is why I am willing to make it permanent instead of allowing magic to release me, as it may very well do for Astoria some day." She looked at Astoria and smirked as she said it, which left her feeing like there was something she didn't know here, some piece of information the other two had but she lacked. She hated that feeling, but there was nothing to be done about it just yet. “Besides, I’ve been very diligent in maintaining my figure. I might be a bit older but I humbly suggest that you would not have any trouble getting aroused with me.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t,” Harry said. Astoria couldn’t argue. She was 47 but wizards and witches aged slower than muggles did, and Narcissa was aging even more gracefully than most. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, and it wasn’t hard at all for Astoria to view her as a threat. She shook herself just as soon as she’d had the thought. Hadn’t she just been telling herself that she didn’t care what Harry did with other women, that there were no feelings attached to this? “But why should I agree to this? I offered the vow to Astoria because she’d committed crimes that would have sent her to Azkaban. Beyond bringing me pleasure and placing her as an informant that has already given us useful information we’ve used to bring down other targets, she’s also being punished for her own crimes. You have nothing that needs working off.”

“Oh, don’t be so sure about that,” Narcissa said. “I’ve done things in my life that I surely deserve to be punished for; some reluctantly, and some not so reluctantly. If you’re looking to satisfy your moral compass you can rest easy with the knowledge that I am not some innocent witch.”

“I was at your trial,” Harry said. He sounded like he was getting frustrated now. “You’ve already been publicly tried for your crimes, and we’ve heard the worst of the charges against you. I was even there for your private trial, where you volunteered to go under veritaserum and convinced even the most bloodthirsty people in that room that you had done nothing that deserved time in Azkaban.”

Astoria expected that to be the end of it, but Narcissa continued to argue with him and try to convince him to agree to her deal. It started to really annoy Astoria, and she wondered if Narcissa had noticed that and was continuing to press at least in part to get under her skin.

\--

Narcissa wasn’t one to give up easily, but she could see that her prodding was starting to anger Harry. She wouldn’t allow that to deter her though; she could be very persistent when negotiating a deal for herself or her family. Finally he’d had enough, and shouted her into silence.

“Enough!” he shouted. “I’ve already declined your offer. I understand that you’re worried for your son and what it’ll do to him if he ever finds out about this, but you need to accept that there’s nothing you can do to help him out of this. He and Astoria got themselves into this, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Swear your vow of silence, go home and allow Astoria to continue serving her punishment.”

“I can’t do that,” she insisted, shaking her head.

“I’m not going to ask again,” he said. “The negotiations are over. You have nothing on me, nothing you can use to make any of this go away. I don’t know why you can’t accept it, but there’s nothing for you to do here.”

“You don’t know why I can’t accept it?” Narcissa said. Now she could feel herself getting angry, and while she usually tried to keep tight control over her emotions, this time she didn’t bother. Her normal methods weren’t going to work this time, and maybe her genuine anger and frustration would help her. “You want to know why I want to swear this vow and take Astoria’s place?” He stared at her silently, and she took all of her anger, her frustration and loneliness and helplessness that had been building for years, embraced it all and used it to guide her forward.

“My son is becoming a monster!” she shouted. “I’d hoped that I could overcome the worst of his father’s influence with Lucius locked up, but he’s gotten even worse, and if he learns about this I don’t even want to _think_ about the even more unspeakable things he might do!” Even as she embraced her anger she still retained her wits, and she observed the impact her words had on her audience. Harry didn’t look surprised, but Astoria legitimately did seem to have been caught off-guard by what she’d said, and that was something Narcissa found interesting. Was Astoria just surprised to hear Narcissa speak badly of her son, or did she truly not know about some of the darker elements of their underground enterprise? She was very interested in figuring it out, but now wasn’t the time. She knew she had their attention now, and she needed to continue to press forward with this anger.

“If this all falls apart, the last sliver of dignity I have left will be lost,” she continued. “My reputation was tarnished when the Dark Lord fell, the light prevailed and my husband was sentenced to Azkaban. I might have gone unpunished personally, but everyone has looked at me differently since the end of the war. If Draco falls, I’ll fall with him. I want to try and bring him back before it’s too late for either of us, but it won’t matter what I do or say if he finds out what the two of you have done.” She feared that it was already too late, if she was being honest, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t at least try.

“I see.” Harry was looking at her differently now. She couldn’t tell if he was starting to consider her offer, if maybe her words were making him feel sorry for her. Pity wasn’t an emotion she was used to having directed her way, but she had never been afraid to make use of whatever advantage she happened to possess. If he was more likely to accept her deal and release Astoria from her vow because he felt sorry for Narcissa, it was something she would happily accept. It might not be enough though. She was asking him to give up on having Astoria at his disposal as basically a sex toy whenever, wherever and however he wanted, and she didn’t know of many men that would give up something like that lightly. She would likely need to arouse him as well, and show him that she could be a more than acceptable replacement for the younger blonde.

“There’s also the fact that I’m fucking _horny_ ,” she said. Harry’s mouth actually hung open at that, and Astoria gasped as well. She would have taken time to appreciate shocking them both if she hadn’t had more important things to do, like sealing the deal. “I’ve been so lonely with my husband in Azkaban. But do you know what, Harry? I’ve been lonely for far, _far_ longer than that. Lucius treated sex as an obligation, a means to an end. His body was decent enough, but he lacked passion. I’m betting you would be very different, Harry. I’m betting you could show me things I never even _dreamed_ of.” 

\-- 

Astoria held her breath as both she and Narcissa waited to hear Harry’s answer. She honestly didn’t know how she would feel if he agreed to Narcissa’s deal and released her from the vow tonight. There was a time that she would have been legitimately ecstatic to be free of Harry’s control, and for a long time after that she would have been able convince herself she was relieved to be free of it all, or at least _pretend_ that she was convinced of it. Now, though? She didn’t know how to feel now. All she knew was that her sex life had never been more exciting or more fulfilling than it had been with Harry, and the thought of him sending her away and making Narcissa into his willing mistress in her place made Astoria feel queasy.

“If you’re that eager to share my bed, I’ll have you swear a vow,” Harry said. Narcissa smiled, and Astoria felt her stomach drop. She was just about to blurt out an anger response, but Harry wasn’t finished just yet. “I’m not going to release Astoria from hers though. It’s up to magic to release her, not me.”

Astoria could see Narcissa wasn’t pleased with that, and she wasn’t really happy about it either. Even if she knew she should, she couldn't shake the territorial feeing she had about Harry, or more specifically about his cock. The idea of sharing it with _Narcissa_ of all people didn't sit well with her at all. But at least she wasn't being replaced entirely, which had been a legitimate possibility as of a few seconds ago. She would have to accept that, however begrudgingly. And truth be told she was still feeling rattled from Narcissa's remarks about Draco to put up a competent argument.

While Astoria didn't know every detail of the inner workings of their underground activities, she knew enough to say that they weren't doing anything nearly as bad as Lucius or the Death Eaters had. They'd earn themselves significant time in Azkaban if they were caught (or she would at least, since it was her name on most of the documents), but it's not like anyone was getting tortured or killed. But was there more going on that she didn't know about? Were there things he was keeping even from her? It seemed preposterous at first, but then she thought about all the secrets she'd been keeping from him ever since the day Harry had first caught her, and suddenly it didn't seem so far-fetched.

\--

Narcissa wasn't wholly satisfied; she hadn't gotten what she really wanted, which was an end to the affair between Potter and her son's wife. She could see that he wasn't going to be budged from this position though, and she might be able to work with this regardless. Maybe she could so commit herself to the role of his mistress that he lost all interest in Astoria and released her eventually.

"Very well," she said. "I accept your terms. I'll swear the same vow she did."

"No, we'll have to set a limit on it," he said, to her surprise and disappointment. "Let's just make it for this weekend."

"What? Why?" This wouldn't do at all. How could she hope to make him forget all about Astoria and want only her in his bed from now on in a single weekend? "Why can't magic decide, like it is with her?"

"Because we already established that you don't have anything for magic to judge you on," he said, chuckling. "I'm not offering you an alternative to Azkaban, like I did with her. I'm just offering you an alternative to a lonely bed, and a weekend of excitement since you yourself said you're horny. If that's not enough for you, I can just order you to swear your silence and then send you on your way, like I tried to do in the beginning."

Narcissa had to work hard not to let her annoyance show. An already disadvantageous position had become even less ideal. But what could she say? She had no bargaining power here. Lord Potter-Black held all the cards and they both knew it. She could either accept his offer and spend a weekend fucking him, probably with her daughter-in-law watching and possibly even getting involved herself, or she could go home empty-handed and leave Astoria as the only source for him to direct all of his energy upon. She would have to take what she could get, but maybe there was still some way for her to improve her chances.

"I understand," she said. "I will agree to swear the vow for the weekend. However, if we find the weekend enjoyable, would you be amenable to more sexual encounters between us in the future?"

"I don't see why not," he said with a shrug. "So long as you swear further vows not to use our affair against me in some way."

"No blackmail," she said with an amused smile, though she was impressed with him for seeing that potential and guarding against it immediately. "I understand."

"Then I think we can work something out," Harry said. Narcissa allowed herself a small sense of satisfaction there. It was a paltry victory compared to what she'd come here to accomplish, but she would take what she would get right now. Even if she couldn't get him to focus solely on her in a single weekend, with more opportunities to charm him in the future who knew what would happen?

\--

Astoria wasn't the least bit pleased, but she kept her annoyance to herself. She saw through Narcissa's game. It was obvious to her what she was trying to do, and she was sure Harry saw through her too. The difference was that he didn't care. He could just enjoy what both of them had to offer as he pleased; it made no difference to him. It made a great deal of difference to Astoria though.

The jealousy she'd felt when she'd been forced to listen to him fuck Romilda flared back up in a major way as she was reminded that Harry could simply move on whenever he wanted. She didn't have that option, and she didn't know what she would do if he ever decided to exercise it. She'd grown used to being fucked by him; her body had grown addicted to it. What would she do if one day she no longer had it? Draco had paid next to no attention to her for months, and unlike Harry she didn't have people lining up wanting to fuck her. Her options were nonexistent.

That just meant she couldn't lose. If Narcissa was going to try and play this game, Astoria was just going to have to rise up to the challenge. She was going to have to remind him that there was no better option for him than her. She would make sure that he had no reason to look elsewhere.

\--

"You know, there's really no point to actually swearing the vow," Harry pointed out. "I mean, I'll do it if you want to, but I don't see why it even matters. If all we're doing is having a weekend of fun, we don't need the vow for that. All you're doing by swearing the vow is giving me the power to force you into whatever position I feel like, whether you want it or not."

"You won't hear me complain no matter what position you want to put me in, Lord Potter-Black," Narcissa purred. Harry saw Astoria scowl out of the corner of his eye and it made him want to laugh, but Narcissa's face lost its teasing smile and turned serious. "But I'll still swear the vow. It's at least partially my fault that she ended up in this predicament anyway."

"I don't see why you think that," he said. "She made her own decisions. She chose to marry Draco, and she chose to get involved in the mess he started."

"True," Narcissa agreed. "But she would never have walked down the path she did if she hadn't married Draco, and as I raised him I am responsible for the man he's become now."

Harry didn't necessarily disagree that she'd done a shitty job raising Draco, but he wasn't sure she deserved the lion's share of the blame for the way he turned out. It was obvious to him that Lucius was the real influence on Draco, and aside from that he was ultimately responsible for the decisions he'd made as an adult, just as Astoria was responsible for choosing to go along with them. He didn't say anything, but was surprised that Astoria didn't either. He looked over at her and was intrigued by what he saw. She was trying and failing to keep her face blank, but it was obvious that Narcissa's words were bothering her. She didn't look indignant though, like she always had whenever Harry would insult Draco early on in their strange 'relationship', such as it was. It looked like she was rattled and trying to figure out what she was supposed to think. She obviously hadn't been expecting to hear Draco's own mother be so critical of him.

"Well, it's ultimately your choice," he said. "If you want to swear the vow I'm not going to stop you."

She nodded, and he began.

\--

Narcissa thought she knew what she was getting herself into. Her first clue that she might have overestimated both her own experience and the way she was about to be tested came when Harry's boxers came off and she got a good look at his cock. She just barely contained the gasp of surprise that threatened to burst out, but she caught a smug look from Astoria. The younger woman, who of course knew full well how big Harry's cock was, must have been watching her closely and waiting for any sign of reaction from her.

Narcissa braced herself for the inevitable disrobing, but Astoria surprised her by removing all of her layers with one wave of her wand. She couldn't hold back the gasp that time.

"I could have done that myself, you know," Harry said, but he wasn't looking at Astoria. He had eyes only for Narcissa right now, which was just how she wanted it.

It had been frustrating, being married to a man who had effectively lost any interest in sleeping with her once she'd given birth to his son and heir. They'd tried to have a second child for awhile but Lucius had quickly lost interest, and Narcissa had learned to live her life without any expectation of sex. She'd still worked hard to maintain her figure over the years though. It wasn't out of some misguided desire to recapture her husband's attention; it hadn't taken her long to realize that there was nothing she would be able to do on that front. She still had an image to maintain though, and had never let her lack of sex life keep her from looking like anything but the very picture of a beautiful lady of an ancient house. It had been flattering when she would hear Draco angrily tell his friends to stop gawking at her when he would have them come to the manor and visit during their holiday breaks from Hogwarts, and she knew that to this day she was still able to turn the heads of wizards half her age.

She knew that her body was still in peak shape, and it had all been worth it as she watched Harry stare at her naked form with naked lust in his eyes. When was the last time she'd been naked in front of any man? Better yet, when was the last time anyone had looked at her with such desire in their eyes? He was the most powerful wizard in all of Europe, or at least he could be if he ever cared to exercise his power and draw people to his side. He had her admittedly beautiful young daughter-in-law as a mistress on call whenever he wanted her and bound to serve his every whim, and she was sure that any number of beautiful witches were more than willing to throw themselves at him. He could have practically any witch he wanted, but right now he wanted her. For a woman who had not been touched in years, it was a gratifying feeling.

"Thank you, daughter," she said, smiling at Astoria pleasantly. "Now that Astoria has so helpfully gotten me ready, shall we begin?" Astoria's face was pleasant enough but she couldn't hide the annoyance in her eyes, which was of course the entire reason Narcissa had said it.

"If you're ready," Harry said. Narcissa had been expecting him to ravage her the moment her clothes were off, especially once she'd seen his clear desire for her, but it seemed that he was going to be passive with her. That just wouldn't do at all. If she wanted to show him that she could be a perfectly suitable replacement for Astoria, she needed to prove that she could handle everything that her daughter-in-law could.

"Oh, I'm ready, my lord," she said. "Or would you prefer it if I called you master?" He raised his eyebrow at that. She'd surprised him; good. "Surely you don't use your power over Astoria to make gentle love to her only when she's ready." Astoria snorted, which was as much confirmation as Narcissa needed.

"Not exactly," he acknowledged, grinning at her.

"Then you shouldn't do it with me either. I'm bound to serve your commands just as she is, remember? For this weekend I am all yours, to use however you want. So _use_ me."

"Well, if that's what you want..." he said, shrugging.

"I do." She nodded eagerly at him; she was ready to show him that she could handle whatever he could throw at her. Admittedly his cock had been significantly bigger than she'd been expecting; it was the biggest she'd ever seen by a very large margin, and so of course it would be the biggest she'd ever had inside of her. But the mechanics were the same, surely. 

"Then get down on your knees, crawl over here and suck my cock."

Narcissa was stunned by that simple command for multiple reasons, the biggest of which was that she'd never, ever had anyone speak to her like that before. To her shock, it sent a pool of liquid heat through her belly, and she could feel her nipples getting stiff. Her body followed the command without any input from her brain; the magic had her immediately getting down onto all fours and making her way over to him.

Crawling over to him had been surreal enough for her, but then she got her first up close view of his cock. She probably would have simply stopped and stared at it in admiration for some time if her vow didn't force her to take immediate action. He'd told her to suck his cock, and that's what magic compelled her to do. She didn't need magic to get her excited for this though.

She'd loved giving blowjobs as a 7th year at Hogwarts. Aside from the obvious ways she could use the offer or even the hint of an offer of a blowjob to get horny young wizards to do whatever she wanted, she loved the feeling of power it gave her. She loved having a wizard stare down at her in amazement and bliss as she treated him to an experience he would never forget. Not just anyone got the chance, of course. Only the best of the best got to stick their cock between Narcissa Black's lips, and Lord Potter-Black more than qualified. It had been several years since she'd sucked a cock and literal decades since she'd done so with any actual interest, but she was ready to bring back every old trick she knew and show this younger man that she still knew what she was doing. 

She got started with some kisses and licks around the tip of his cock, and then a gentle suckling of it. If she'd been in full control of what she was doing she might have drawn it out a little longer, perhaps by planting some teasing kisses all the way down his shaft or playfully rubbing his cock against her smooth cheeks, but it seemed that magic had heard 'suck my cock' and decided that she should get down to the real thing pretty quickly. 

Despite her years of inactivity Narcissa felt that most of her old skill came back to her readily enough. Maybe she wasn't quite the cocksucker she had been as a newly adult 7th year at Hogwarts, but she was sure that she would be back in top form before long as long as she got plenty of practice. That practice would surely come over the course of the next two days as she did her best to leave an indelible impression on Harry, but in the meantime she felt confident that her current ability would still be more than enough to please him.

Her lips slid noisily down his cock, making sure he could hear every single obscene sound she made as she sucked him. Those sucks and slurps had always been one of the keys to a successful blowjob in her experience; that and plenty of eye contact. Wizards always seemed to lose it before long when they looked down into her beautiful face bobbing on their cock and listened to her slobber all over their 'wand', and she kept those old lessons in mind here as she got to work on Harry.

He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself well enough. He grinned down at her as she sucked and ran his hands through her long blonde hair. She expected him to grab her hair hard and try to force her to take his cock deeper and suck him faster. She'd had a wizard or two get that idea in their heads back at Hogwarts, and while she had always put a stop to it quickly back then and reasserted her control over the situation, she wouldn't have fought Harry if he'd tried to do it. Her vow probably wouldn't have let her, but she wouldn't have tried it anyway. She wanted to prove she could take whatever Astoria could take, prove that she could subject her regal self to being his submissive little sex toy, and honestly there was a tiny part of her that _wanted_ him to grab her hair, hold her down and start fucking her face. That wasn't something she'd ever desired before, but right now she was more than a little interested to find out what it would feel like to have this powerful, well-hung young man shove his cock down her throat whether she was ready for it or not.

He didn't do it though. He just stood there, ran his hands through her hair and let her bob her head on him at her own pace. She couldn't deny feeling a bit disappointed, but maybe he wasn't quite the dominant force in bed that she'd been expecting? Given the nature of the vow and the complete power he held over Astoria, plus the fire she'd seen from him earlier, she had figured his sexual urges ran on the rougher side, but perhaps the actual sex he had with Astoria wasn't as filthy as she'd assumed? She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed in that possibility.

"Ugh, enough of this slow rubbish!" Narcissa looked away from Harry at last, just in time to see Astoria walking over and getting down on her knees right next to her. She had gotten undressed while Narcissa was at work, and she could dispassionately note that her son had chosen well when it came to physical appearance. She'd known Astoria was beautiful but this was her first time seeing all of her, and she was an ideal beauty. In some ways she reminded Narcissa of herself at her age, complete with the long blonde hair that was a similar light shade as her own, the blue eyes, the pale skin, the full breasts and a bum that was impressively rounded given her figure. She strongly resembled her mother, but she could easily pass for Narcissa's own daughter as well.

"Budge over and let me show you how it's done," Astoria said, staring her down. Narcissa had no intention of relinquishing her prize, both because the magic of her vow compelled her to follow his command and suck his cock and because she did not want to cede any control of this situation to her daughter-in-law.

"Seems like someone's feeling competitive," Harry said, chuckling. "I'm interested to see where this goes. Okay, Astoria, you're up." He tucked his hand underneath Narcissa's chin and gently strokes the side of her jaw with his index finger, and she shivered. "Go ahead and give your daughter-in-law a turn. I think she wants to prove her worth around here."

Narcissa had no choice but to make way for Astoria now; the decision had been taken out of her hands. She reluctantly slid her mouth off of his cock and scooted over slightly, giving Astoria room to get close enough to have her turn. The younger blonde shot her a little victorious smirk, and then she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and took him into her mouth.

Narcissa had thought she was going to be showing Harry a skillful blowjob unlike any other he'd experienced before, but it was only now that she realized just how stiff her competition was going to be if she wanted to captivate him and focus all of his attention on her. Astoria bobbed her head quickly and took his cock down deep, swallowing him with an ease that stunned Narcissa. The new Lady Malfoy went all the way down and then held herself there, and Narcissa stared with fascination as Astoria kept his cock inside of her throat. He was so deep that her nose was buried in his pubic hair, and yet she kept him there and showed no sign of wanting to pull back. Narcissa couldn't believe it. How could she possibly swallow all of that and just stay there?

"Okay, that's enough," Harry said at last. "Pull back and take a breath, Astoria. I don't need you choking yourself out on my cock just to prove a point to your mother-in-law." Astoria did as she was ordered, no more able to resist a direct instruction from him than Narcissa was. It was then that Narcissa realized how she'd gotten so good. She'd been under Harry's control for months now, and they'd been having sex on what was almost a daily basis as far as Narcissa could tell. Of course she'd gotten good at swallowing all of Harry's cock; she'd had months of practice at it, months of automatically following his commands just like this.

Narcissa accepted that she wasn't going to be able to beat Astoria on pure talent, at least not right now. She was too out of practice, and even at her most sexually active period she hadn't had a cock as large as Harry's to play with. She couldn't hope to match her daughter-in-law's potential right now, or even by the end of the weekend. The best she could do was show Harry that she was willing to learn, that she would happily offer herself up to him and work as long as it took to get just as good as Astoria was.

"Would you like another turn while your slutty daughter-in-law catches her breath?" Harry asked. Narcissa huffed, tired of him treating her so delicately. Ordinarily she would love being shown such consideration, especially by a handsome young man like him, but it didn't suit her needs right now. She needed him to start treating her more roughly. Right now he was still showing her respect, and she didn't want or need to be respected right now. Usually she was all about respect and having her importance acknowledged, but she needed him to fuck her, to start using her body for his own pleasure like he clearly had spent months doing with Astoria in order for her to be able to swallow his cock so easily.

"Don't ask me," she said shortly.

"Excuse me?" Harry frowned at her. "I thought you _wanted_ this. This was your idea, remember?"

"Yes, it was," she said. "But I didn't ask for you to spend a weekend doing only what I was comfortable with. I swore a vow to you, just like she did. Magic is going to make sure that I do whatever you demand. You don't even need to say a word; you can just take my body and use it however you want to, and I'll be powerless to stop you. _That's_ what I want."

"You sure that's what you want?" he asked. "You want me to fuck you like I fuck Astoria?" She could tell that he was giving her one final chance to change her mind, to back out and hold onto some measure of control over her situation, and that if she persisted he wasn't going to give her another one. If she wanted to keep going at her own pace, to be treated like a lover instead of being used like a slut as Astoria was, now was the time to speak up.

" _Use_ me," she said, all but growling as she glared up at him. "For this weekend I'm your slut just like Astoria is, so start treating me like one! Show me what you can really do; make me do whatever you want and ta-- _MMMMPH!"_

Harry followed her demand to the fullest, and the change in him was immediate and shocking in its intensity. One second she had been urging him to stop treating her so gently and start using her like he would Astoria, and the next he was putting his hands on either side of her head and shoving his cock inside of her mouth, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. Well, she couldn't complain about him taking it easy on her anymore.

That was just the beginning too. He kept a firm hold on her head and started to fuck her face, pumping his hips and forcing his cock deep into her mouth and down her throat. Narcissa's eyes widened as she was introduced to a side of oral sex that she'd never experienced in her life. She would have never allowed any of the boys at Hogwarts to fuck her face so roughly, and Lucius wouldn't have ever shown such raw aggression in the bedroom. Any time his cock was in her mouth it was to get him hard and ready to stick it inside of her so they could try and conceive a child, so it had been simple, quick and perfunctory.

The way Harry used her was anything but perfunctory. His strong hands held her head and didn't let her go anywhere, didn't give her the option of turning her head and trying to escape. He forced her to take his cock all the way down her throat without a care for how she felt, and then he pulled back out and came right back in to do it again, and again, and again. Narcissa was left reeling and helpless, trying her best to keep up without letting on how unfamiliar all of this was to her. But as good as Narcissa usually was about controlling her reactions and not letting anyone know what she was thinking or how she was feeling unless she wanted them to, there wasn't much she could do about this. She couldn't help the way she gagged around his cock or the way her blue eyes watered.

She didn't try and push on his legs or try and communicate with him in an attempt to make him stop or at least take it easier on her. She wouldn't have dreamed of that. She might be out of her depth right now, being facefucked for the first time in her life by a cock far bigger than any she'd taken before, but she was nothing if not adaptable. She would just do her best to adjust to this situation just as she'd adjusted to everything else. One day she would be able to take his cock down her throat with ease, and having him fuck her face would be commonplace, something that wasn't even a big deal. Until then she would just have to deal with it as best she could.

Harry let her up after a few minutes of roughly fucking her face, and Narcissa couldn't even think of trying to pretend she didn't need the rest. She sucked in deep breaths, greedily taking in whatever oxygen she could.

"How was that?" he asked, smiling as she struggled to recover. "Was that what you were looking for?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly a few seconds later. "It was exactly what I-- _oh!_ " He silenced her in the middle of her sentence again, but not by stuffing her mouth full of cock again. This time she was stunned into silence when he took his cock in his hand and used it to smack her across the cheek, and none too gently at that. She gasped in shock. She had never been so disrespected in her life! She should have been affronted, insulted and outraged! Instead she felt the unmistakable arousal between her legs. Absurd as it was, being manhandled and disrespected had her hornier than she'd ever been in her life.

"Would you like a rest, Madam Malfoy?" Harry offered. "If that was too much for you I can always finish up with Astoria and let you relax." Narcissa couldn't tell if the offer was serious or if he was just taunting her, but she knew what her answer was either way, especially when she saw Astoria's eyes light up at the prospect of having him all to herself.

"Don't you dare," she said sternly, or as sternly as she could with her own spit on her chin. "I was serious when I told you to use me. I'm here for the entire weekend, and I don't expect you to fuck me any lighter than you do with my daughter-in-law!" 

"Have it your way," he said, grinning. "And I assume you're ready to dive back in for more as well, Lady Malfoy?"

"Like you even need to fucking ask," Astoria said. "Give it to me, Harry. You might as well send the old lady off to bed, because you and I both know I'm the only one here with the stamina to keep up with you." Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her daughter-in-law. Astoria would have never dared to speak to her in such a way before today, but apparently her competitive streak and her desire to prove her worth to Harry superseded their usual dynamic.

"I think she's earned the right to keep going at least," Harry said, shaking his head. "Well if you're both in, let's try something different. I want the two of you to suck my cock together. Let's see how well the Malfoy women can work together."

Narcissa felt another stab of shock. Sucking a cock in tandem with her son's wife? That had been about the last thing she'd ever expected to do today when she'd made the decision to search for evidence in Malfoy Manor, and then when she followed Astoria through the floo. But the vow put her to work straight away, and Astoria moved in just as quickly.

It became an insane flurry of heated images after that, like something out of the raunchiest stories they'd ever dare to print in the naughty magazines she'd pretended not to notice when one of Draco's friends would sneak them into her home years ago. Two generations of Malfoy women came together as one in service of Lord Potter-Black's cock, and it seemed like their mutual vows were making sure that they worked together rather than fighting for supremacy. There were growing pains at first while they figured out how to do it properly; there were a few unintentional head butts and some starts and stops while they adjusted to their new routine. Eventually they got it down though, and once they did Harry reaped the benefits of something most men could only ever dream of.

Both blonde-haired beauties did their very best to please him, and they took advantage of having two mouths to treat him to more concentrated and focused attacks. After the initial confusion they moved on to kissing and licking up and down both sides of his cock. As Narcissa's lips planted smooches down the left side of his cock, Astoria would simultaneously be licking her way back up the right side, and then they would switch. They kept it moving at a steady rate, but his favorite seemed to be the few times that they'd meet in the middle and their tongues and lips would come together. She'd never touched lips with another woman before, and now here she was, sharing a cock with her daughter-in-law and occasionally brushing her mouth against hers. What had Narcissa Malfoy, the daughter of Black and a proud pureblood lady, come to? She might have been ashamed of herself if she wasn't so turned on by the decadence.

They moved on to the next stage, and by unspoken agreement Astoria left his cock to her while the younger woman dipped her head lower and focused on his balls. Narcissa sucked him with a much greater sense of urgency than she had the last time it had been up to her. She'd seen just what Astoria could do, and of course she'd felt how roughly Harry had fucked her face when he'd been the one doing the work. She knew that it was going to be an uphill battle to try and work her way into even being on the same level as Astoria sexually, never mind being so good that it made him reconsider whether or not he needed Astoria around to satisfy his needs. She would work diligently to get herself up to that level, or at the very least to good enough that he would be willing to aid her should Draco find out the truth and inevitably destroy the family reputation.

Narcissa gave it her all, forcing her head to move faster and take him in deeper than she'd ever done with anyone before. It was still nowhere close to what Astoria had done, and she couldn't make her body take all of him in, but it was a marked improvement from her first attempt. She didn't forget about the things she'd already known before tonight either. Her blowjob was just as loud as before; Harry's bedroom filled with the sounds of her bobbing and slurping lewdly on the cock of this powerful young man. When she looked up at him it was easy to see that he was enjoying himself more than he had before, and even more than he had when he was fucking her face and making her gag on his cock. She knew that she couldn't take all of the credit for that though. This was a team effort, and try as she might to maintain eye contact with her young lover at all times, what was happening a bit further down was impossible to ignore.

She hadn't known what to expect when it came to what exactly Harry and Astoria got up to in the bedroom, and likely beyond it since she spent a minimum of five days a week working as his assistant. She'd known they were fucking obviously, but somehow the idea that Draco's wife would duck her head down low and worship Harry's bollocks had never entered her mind. Yet that was exactly what was happening, and Narcissa would bet every last galleon she had to her name that this was not the first time Astoria had done this for her lover. She'd begun by licking and kissing his balls, moving from one to the other with a readiness and familiarity that spoke to her experience in doing this. And then she went beyond merely licking and kissing and took one of his balls between her lips.

Watching Astoria suck at Harry's bollocks was so distracting that Narcissa very nearly forgot about her own responsibilities, but she was able to keep herself focused, or at least focused enough to not neglect her part of the assignment. Maybe magic helped out with that, she wasn't sure. What she _was_ sure about was that she and Astoria made a formidable team indeed. It was a shame they hadn't been able to get on the same page about anything before now, because they might have been able to accomplish quite a lot together. But as it was, the first thing the Malfoy women had been able to come together on was sucking the cock of Lord Potter-Black. At least they were doing a good job of it.

"Fuck, yeah, that's right," Harry muttered. He ran his hands through both sets of long blonde hair, and looked back and forth between the two beauties on their knees in front of him. "One Malfoy slut sucking my cock, and another with my bollocks in her mouth. That's one hell of a way to start the weekend." Narcissa wondered what he was enjoying more. Was it the physical pleasure their mouths were bringing him, or was it the knowledge that it was the lips of Draco's mother sliding up and tongue his cock and the mouth of his wife that was sucking so diligently on his bollocks?

She supposed it didn't matter in the end. What mattered was that they had him moaning, and soon enough they would surely finish him off.

Or at least they would have, if he hadn't made it all end on the spot with a single word, a command that neither of them could ignore.

"Stop," he said. "I'd like to see how much you've learned, Narcissa, and how willing you actually are to try and please me. You want to please me, don't you?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black," she said. She folded her hands in her lap and stared up at him, letting him know that she was ready to answer the call and serve him however he wished. He could simply order her to do whatever he wanted and the vow would handle the rest, but submitting to him willingly had to earn her bonus points, or so she hoped.

"Then I'm going to give you a choice," he said. "I'm _not_ going to give you an order, but if you're interested in pleasing me, I'd like to see how well you do if you and Astoria switch places. What do you say? Do you want to show me you're willing to suck my bollocks?"

She'd gotten angry at him for giving her a choice before because she'd felt like he was taking it easy on her and not treating her the same as he would Astoria, but she understood that this was something different. He wasn't leaving it up to her because he was concerned about pushing her too far. He'd made it a request rather than an order because he wanted to test her. He wanted to see what she would do if he made this obscene request and left it in her hands.

"Move," she said, looking down at Astoria. The younger blonde huffed in annoyance, obviously not happy about the change, but she switched targets with her without the need for Harry to order her to do so. She took her lover's cock between her lips and began to suck it, and while even that brief look reminded Narcissa how talented her daughter-in-law was at sucking Harry's cock, she didn't focus on it for long. She needed to keep her focus on what she had to do.

Narcissa had plenty of experience at squeezing or tickling a man's balls while she was tending to the rest of their cock, but she'd never even considered kissing them or sucking on them before. There was a first time for everything though, and she'd taken care of so many firsts already that this one didn't even register. She fell into it without hesitation, and even she was surprised at how easily it came to her.

She'd seen enough of what Astoria had gotten up to that she had a decent idea of how she should handle this. First she ran her tongue across his balls, licking all the way around and bathing the underside in her saliva, and then she moved to taking his left testicle into her mouth and suckling at it. She stayed there for several seconds, looking up at Harry as best she could and letting him get a view of her with down there with her lips around him, and then she moved over and gave the same treatment to the other one. Like all the other things she'd done so far tonight, she knew she wasn't doing this as efficiently as Astoria had. She still had a long way to go.

"Very good," Harry said. He patted Narcissa's cheek, the very same cheek he'd hit with a cock slap not that much earlier. "Look at you down there, sucking so hard. You're a good little slut, Narcissa." Okay, maybe she didn't have quite as far to go as she thought.

She found a renewed energy in response to his praise, sealing her lips around his balls and sucking even harder. It seemed like hearing Harry compliment her had lit a fire underneath Astoria as well; no surprise considering the competitive nature this had taken at the start. For a time they'd been on the same side, working together to please him just as instructed, and in some sense that was still true. They were still using their combined efforts to make Harry feel good, but the competition was still there. If Harry was impressed with Narcissa's first-time effort in sucking his balls, Astoria was naturally going to bob her head on his cock with that much more purpose. And of course Narcissa was going to take notice of her daughter-in-law's rapid bobs and put even more effort into sucking on his balls. They were constantly trying to top each other and take precedence in Harry's mind, and he was the one that benefited from it.

"Good job, you two," he groaned. "I'm about to cum." Astoria started twisting her head from side to side and stroking his shaft with both hands, trying desperately to finish him off and have him cum inside of her mouth, but he shook his head. "Stop that. Don't be greedy, Astoria. You didn't do this by yourself, so you don't get to keep it all to yourself either. Narcissa earned her share, and she's going to get it."

Astoria was not allowed to resist as Harry pulled his cock out of her mouth. All she could do was kneel there and wait, just as Narcissa did. He stroked his cock in front of them, and Narcissa noticed Astoria open her mouth wide out of the corner of her eye and quickly did the same. She'd never particularly enjoyed the taste of semen, which was why she'd usually pull the wizard's cock out of her mouth before he was done and finish him with her hand. She wasn't going to let Astoria get the better of her though, not in any way that she could help, so if her daughter-in-law was going to open wide and swallow his cum, so was she.

Harry's first shot went directly into Narcissa's mouth, and she swallowed it automatically without even taking the time to examine the taste. He moved over and sent a spurt into Astoria's waiting mouth next, and Draco's wife swallowed it quickly. He continued to stroke his cock while moving back and forth between the two of them, but the majority of his semen didn't actually wind up in their mouths. Most of it decorated their faces instead, which Narcissa knew was by design. She wasn't surprised that he was taking this chance to hit both of them with a facial. It was something more than one wizard had tried to talk her into before, but she'd never allowed it to happen, at least not intentionally. She was making an exception for Harry though, and it was evident that he appreciated it.

"Merlin, that's really something," he said. "I thought having one Malfoy slut's cum-covered face looking up at me was fun, but two? We should have done this sooner."

\--

They took a bit of a rest before continuing. Narcissa got the feeling that he could very easily have kept going without any need for a break, and that he'd done so for her benefit. She wanted to be annoyed by that; she'd told him to use her just like he did Astoria, and somehow she didn't think Astoria got many breaks in between if he felt like continuing. But the cool water that washed over her face and cleansed her of his cum felt too good, and the chance to relax was sorely appreciated, so she couldn't bring herself to be angry about the timeout.

Eventually they picked back up though, and Harry got it started by lifting Narcissa into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. Astoria walked over and joined them, and it would have been hard for Narcissa to miss the sour look on her face. She smirked at the younger blonde and nestled closer in Harry's arms, and was delighted at the way it made Astoria's eyes flash in anger.

"You wanted me to test you, right?" Harry said, making Narcissa focus on him once again as he sat down on the bed and put her down flat on her belly. "You want me to use your body however I want, and see just what you can do?"

"Yes," she hissed. She figured he'd put her down like this for a reason so she didn't try to look back at him, but she shook her hips from side to side, wiggling her arse around. "Use me, Lord Potter-Black! Order me around! I'm yours this weekend, however you want me!" Narcissa wasn't used to begging, and she most certainly wasn't used to allowing herself to appear so submissive and deferential to anyone else. Even Lucius knew better than to order her around or act as if she was beneath him. He might have been the head of the family and thus the one who made the decisions, but never would he have considered issuing any orders to her. But Harry was issuing orders to not just the previous Lady Malfoy but the current one as well.

"Get on your back on the other end of the bed," he said, looking up at Astoria. "Spread your legs." Narcissa saw the slow smirk spread on her daughter-in-law's face and realized that Astoria had figured out what Harry had in mind. She was going to find out for herself soon enough, but even those few seconds of being out of the loop were frustrating for the woman who had always worked so hard to possess all the facts.

Astoria crawled onto the bed from the other end, got down on her back and spread her legs, planting her feet on the bed. Narcissa was treated to an up close view of her daughter-in-law's pussy. It was the first time she'd ever seen another woman so intimately, but she knew what was expected of her. She'd never engaged in the act herself, but she wasn't naive; she knew what Harry had in mind without him needing to tell her.

"Part of me thinks I should still leave this up to you and give you a chance to back out if you want to, but you know what? I think I've given you enough chances to walk away. You want to be used? You want to be my slut for the weekend? Here's your chance."

Narcissa was so focused on what he was about to have her do to her son's wife that she was caught completely by surprise when Harry's cock suddenly slid into her pussy. She gasped in shock, both because she'd been too distracted to anticipate it and because she'd never had such a large dick inside of her. His penetration couldn't have been more perfectly timed if he was trying to catch her by surprise and truly test her. But that was only the beginning of Narcissa's trial.

"I'm betting you've never licked another woman before," he said. His hands went to Narcissa's hips and he started to move inside of her. "Is that right?"

"Yes," she said. It was a struggle to try and answer his question with any sort of eloquence as he began to slide that big cock back and forth inside of her, but she did her best. "You're right. I'm familiar with the practice, but, _ah!_ , but it's not something I've ever done or had done to me." She'd used her mouth to her advantage back in school, bending horny young wizards to her will and making them do what she wanted, but doing the same for a witch held no appeal to her. That would have felt too much like deferring to them or admitting their superiority in some way, and the competition to land an influential husband and start forming alliances was too fierce to show that kind of weakness.

"I figured as much," he said. "Astoria was no more experienced when she came to me. But she's become quite good at it, or so I'm told at least. You never know what I might demand from you, so if you want to keep coming back for more you're going to need to prove yourself. Time to do that."

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black." His hips had more momentum behind them now, and he was fucking her hard enough that she could hear him slapping against her arse with every thrust. It was all she could do not to focus exclusively on that. This was the biggest cock she'd ever taken and it had been several years since _any_ cock had been inside of her, so Narcissa already had quite a lot to try and deal with. She couldn't afford to give up and give herself over to the fucking though, not if she wanted to impress him, not if she wanted to make any kind of mark and have any hope of turning his attention towards her and away from Astoria. "I am yours to command."

"Yes you are," he said. He gave her a smack on the arse as if to prove it, and she gasped. "Now start eating out your son's wife."

Narcissa's head moved automatically, but Astoria's hands were quicker. Astoria grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved her face into her crotch. Narcissa was taken aback by the aggressive move but Harry just laughed.

"Looks like someone's feeling a little dominant today," he said.

"What did you expect?" Astoria whined as Narcissa started to lick her. She was compelled to do her best, but even though she was familiar with the concept she hadn't exactly spent time studying technique, and obviously she had no experience of her own to rely on. She ran her tongue along Astoria's slit and hoped she was accomplishing something positive.

"It's been _far_ too long since you've licked me!" Astoria continued, ranting to her lover. "She's no comparison to you, and she has no real clue what she's doing, but I'll take what I can fucking get!” Even through her struggles to adapt to being fucked on one end and having her face pulled against another woman's pussy on the other, Narcissa still took interest in that statement. Harry had Astoria under his control; he had all the power over her and could make her do whatever he wanted, but there were times that he used his mouth for her pleasure rather than the other way around? She doubted most wizards in his position would have even entertained the idea. She wondered what that meant.

"Well, go for it then," he said. "It's her first time; obviously she's not going to be all that good at it. You remember how bad you were the first time you tried it, right?" Astoria huffed, apparently not amused by whatever memory he was forcing her to recall. "You remember what happened next, right? Do the same. If she's not good enough for you to enjoy yourself yet, just take her. Use her. You've got my permission. Just don't hurt her, or pull her hair out or anything."

At first Narcissa wondered how Astoria was supposed to _take_ her, since it wasn't like she had a cock she could shove down her throat and force her to gag on. Then her hips started moving, and Narcissa understood what he meant. She wiggled her hips, rocked them against Narcissa's face and moved her head around so she rubbed against her in the way she wanted. And of course the vow still had Narcissa acting to do the best she could given her current skill level. When she realized that Astoria liked feeling her cheeks and nose brush against her, she did more of it even without her hands forcing her. Her tongue continued to explore, and once she discovered that the younger blonde's moans got louder when her tongue hit her clit she began to focus on it.

Humiliating as it was, Narcissa did her best to please her daughter-in-law with her mouth. Silently she was already hoping she could reverse their roles by the end of the weekend, and once the stimulation was gone and her brain was able to regain some sense of normalcy she was immediately going to start plotting ways to manipulate Harry into doing just that. Right now it was a little too focused on trying to make it through this intense situation though.

If there was anything that helped her take her mind off of the fact that Draco's petulant and unfaithful wife was shoving her face against her crotch and forcing her to lick her, it was having Harry Potter's big cock doing its very best to pound her into submission. Narcissa realized that she had never truly been fucked until today. She'd had sex, yes, and sometimes she'd even had good sex, but she'd never been _fucked_. Harry was showing her something new, something hotter and harsher, and she loved it. To go from years of sexual inactivity straight to this was a massive shift, but it was one Narcissa was extremely happy about.

There was nothing about this day that had gone the way that Narcissa had planned, and even the plans she'd created on the fly as everything fell apart weren't panning out. She hadn't brought Astoria back, she hadn't ended their affair, she hadn't been able to convince Harry to let her take Astoria's place and she hadn't even gotten him to put her under a vow for anything longer than a weekend.

Even her attempts to wow him with her performance weren't working out, because she was the one who was impressed and overwhelmed by what was happening. She hadn't expected his cock to be so damn big or for him to fuck her this hard with it, and she'd never believed it could feel this good. Between the rough shagging she had needed for years and was receiving at last and the rough, demanding way that Astoria tugged on her hair and made her lick, Narcissa was just doing her best to keep up and hold on to as much of her sanity as she could. There would be time for thinking later; time to get back to work on a way to make sure he wanted to continue seeing her after this weekend was over. For now her only option was to ride the wave and enjoy it.

Narcissa had gotten so accustomed to having to take care of her orgasms herself that her climax honestly caught her by surprise when it came. It wasn't the first time a man had made her cum with his cock, but it had never felt anywhere near this intense. Her toes curled, her hands clutched onto the sheets beneath her tightly, and her entire body shook as it was rocked by the biggest, most explosive orgasm of her life. She would have moaned or screamed if she'd been able, but her face was still buried against Astoria's pussy. Moaning would have prevented her from carrying out the demand given to her by the man she'd vowed to serve this weekend, so she kept her orgasmic cries bottled up and kept her tongue moving from side to side against Astoria's clit.

Astoria's hands grabbed her hair tighter and she started to moan loudly, so she was sure she was doing something right. She didn't have long to think about that though, because what was happening on the other end was impossible to ignore. Harry's cock stopped thrusting, and then he pulled out of her entirely. Moments later she felt him start cumming onto her bare bum. There was quite a lot of it too from the feel of it; she couldn't remember any man's orgasm lasting this long before. Some of it even came up to land across her back, much to her surprise.

It was the hottest, most frenetic experience of Narcissa's life, and then it was suddenly over. It took a while for her brain to catch up and realize that it had ended, that Harry's cock was no longer shagging her and Astoria's hands were no longer tugging on her hair. The heat was gone, and in its place was a surprising amount of tenderness.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Harry said. He'd already vanished the mess off of her, but now he took her into his arms again and carried her off towards the bathroom. "How'd you like me to run a bath for you?"

Narcissa was too drowsy to answer, so she just smiled and nodded against the side of his neck. Neither of them noticed Astoria's eyes staring daggers into their backs.

\--

"Why are you being so nice to her?"

Astoria could see that Harry was surprised by the question she greeted him with as soon as he got Narcissa settled in her bath and stepped back into his bedroom. She was still naked and still hadn't had his cock inside her yet tonight, but sex wasn't on her mind right now.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She swore a vow to you, just like I did," she pointed out. "I thought that meant you would treat her like you treated me at the beginning. But you aren't."

"Did you miss the part where I fucked her face, or made her eat you out when I shagged her?" Harry said sarcastically. She shook her head right away.

"That's not what I mean. I'm not talking about the sex; I'm talking about everything else. You gave her so many chances to back out; even after she swore the vow she practically had to force you to start actually _using_ it! Why didn't you treat her like you treated me? Why'd you get so sweet with her afterwards, with the bath and everything?"

"Because she was sweaty and she needed a bath," he said slowly. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"How many times did you leave me tied up for hours with cum on my face?" she snapped. "You sure as hell weren't drawing any baths for _me_ , especially on my first day! What makes her different?!" His compassion towards Narcissa bothered her, and even the fact that it bothered her bothered her too.

"Okay, first, you aren't fooling me by pretending you don't _like_ being tied up or used like that," he said. "Deny it all you like, but we both know how your body reacts when things get rougher." She crossed her arms and glared, not able to deny it but unwilling to own up to it either. "As for why I treat her differently than you, aside from the obvious fact that you enjoy being used? You might both be under a vow, technically, but you swore that vow for different reasons. I'm not naive; I know she's trying to manipulate the situation to her advantage. But ultimately she swore the vow because she _wanted_ to be here, whatever her reasons. You swore the vow to stay out of Azkaban. You might enjoy what we do most of the time, but you're here because you _have_ to be, not because you _want_ to be."

 _I want to be here too!_ If Harry had phrased that like a question and demanded an answer, that would've been the one that her vow forced to give. It was on the tip of her tongue anyway, the honest truth threatening to burst out. And it _was_ the truth. However this had started, there was no denying that this was where she wanted to be. It was fucked up and wrong; she had a husband, and Harry Potter actively disliked her and used her for his own pleasure and amusement. She shouldn't like being with him; when Narcissa had volunteered to swear her own vow to him and take her place as his mistress, she should have been all for it. She should have jumped at the chance to be free of this vow, but she was long past that point. She'd thought Harry had understood that; he had no trouble telling when she was aroused or satisfied, and of course he hadn't forgotten her annoyance and possessiveness when he shagged that slag Romilda Vane. Didn't he see that regardless of how this had begun, and in spite of the way he got under her skin and occasionally infuriated her, this was where she wanted to be?

Her pride was the only thing keeping her tongue at bay, but she didn't know if it was going to hold out. As humiliating as it would be for her to admit that she was loath to let go of their, well, _whatever_ the hell this was, the urge to blurt out the truth was nearly irresistible. She might very well have done it if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Ah, that was magnificent!" Narcissa said. She had one towel wrapped around her body and was using another to scrub at her damp hair. "Thank you for the bath, Harry; it was just what I needed. You are a truly gracious host." Astoria wanted to smack that smile off of her face. Leave it to Narcissa to ruin her moment just like she'd ruined the rest of her night.

"Especially considering you weren't exactly invited," he said, smirking at Narcissa. "I'm happy you came though. I know you didn't get what you were looking for, but I'm very pleased to have you here."

"I'll bet you are," Narcissa said, shooting him a sultry smile. "I can't wait to see how the rest of this weekend goes, _master_."

Astoria could have laughed in her face if she wasn't so irritated. Who was this stuck-up bitch kidding? She'd just barely made it through that initial fuck without collapsing. She wasn't anywhere close to Astoria's level, and she was going to prove it by the time this weekend was up.

Maybe Harry couldn't understand how she was feeling; Astoria didn't understand all of it herself, or why she was becoming so territorial when it came to him. But she would make damn sure that he remembered there was only one Malfoy woman capable of keeping up with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Narcissa/Astoria


	11. Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria is pulled away from Harry's side for an entire week thanks to Draco, but more than one woman is ready to fill the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

"Explain to me how _you also_ fucking Harry on a regular basis is supposed to reduce suspicion on me?" Astoria said, crossing her arms and staring at her mother-in-law. "Isn't it obvious how easily that could backfire? And more to the point, won't Draco think it's strange if he ever hears about you being seen with him?"

She was wise to Narcissa's game, and thankfully her objection seemed to give Harry pause. Narcissa has spent the rest of the weekend getting too close for comfort to Harry in her opinion. Beyond just the sex, watching them laying around chatting and getting to know each other did not make Astoria the least bit happy. Harry had clearly been receptive to Narcissa's pitch about being available to run interference and provide alibis for them if needed, but all three of them knew that Narcissa had more on her mind than simple aid. As she'd admitted herself, she'd never had sex like this in her life. Astoria could feel Narcissa worming her way into this and threatening her position (whatever the hell her position actually was), but it seemed she might have just dealt a blow.

Or at least that's what she'd hoped, but when Narcissa just smiled at her she realized that her mother-in-law already had an answer prepared. Narcissa turned away from her and addressed Harry directly.

"You will submit a formal request for my help in figuring out how to reinstate my older sister Andromeda into the Black Family lineage. It's a perfectly legitimate request; as I'm sure you've found for yourself, reinstating a family member who a previous head of the family has disowned isn't a simple matter."

"It sure as hell isn't," Harry said. "I've looked into it a bit." Astoria could feel her unease growing.

"I will approach Draco for permission, and I have no doubt he will grant it," Narcissa went on. Astoria couldn't argue there. Draco would see the opportunity to do a favor for Harry and get positive publicity from it, and jump at the chance to be seen having his family aid the revered Lord Potter-Black. "Once that's done it will be perfectly natural for me to pay you regular visits here. I could even drop by your office on occasion and Draco would find it to be perfectly natural should he hear about it."

"That makes sense to me," Harry said. "I'll get started on that paperwork soon." Astoria bit her cheek but said nothing. Apparently Narcissa was going to remain a fixture in their lives and in this thing between them whether Astoria liked it or not.

\--

Astoria stepped out of the floo, grumbling to herself about what had been a stressful day at work. She knew she'd been crankier than usual today, but she couldn't help it. It seemed like the Accidental Magic office had made it their mission to make her job harder today through sheer general incompetence, Kingsley required all of the information Harry had ever gathered on a particular suspect and it had been Astoria's job to comb through years of files and copy over anything relevant into one concise document. And of course, hanging above it all was the news Draco had surprised her with that morning, just before she'd left. Out of the blue he'd told her that they would be going out of the country for a vacation starting tomorrow, and they'd be gone for a week.

She should have been happy about her husband springing a surprise vacation on her; their relationship had been growing increasingly colder and more distant lately. It had been far too long since they'd done something like this; she honestly couldn't even remember the last extended vacation they'd been on. That he'd arranged this should have thrilled her, even if he _could_ have given her a little bit more of an advanced warning so she could have in turn given Harry a warning that she wouldn't be around the office for the next week.

It wasn't the suddenness of the trip that made her feel uneasy though. What worried her, what made her feel anxious was the prospect of an entire week without Harry, or without Harry's cock to be more specific. It stood to reason that Draco would have plenty of time for her with an entire week alone, but she felt a stab of anxiety. What if Draco showered her with attention over the next week and did his absolute best to please her and it still couldn't compare to what she felt when Harry fucked her? It was an unsettling thought, and it hadn't done anything to help her mood throughout the day.

Upon stepping out of the floo and into Black Manor (as Harry had commanded before he left the office that day), Astoria saw that there was a surprise waiting for, though after reflecting on her behavior throughout the day she realized maybe she shouldn't have been all that surprised. A butt plug, ring gag, some rope and the familiar paddle had all been left in a position of prominence on the table so she would see them as soon as she entered. But that wasn't all that was waiting for her. Astoria's eyes widened when she saw the number that had been spelled out in green smoke and was floating in the air. She knew what it meant but she couldn't believe it. Had she really accumulated _that many_ spanks?!

Below the number there was a message that also floated in the air: _Take everything off and put your hands behind your head._ Astoria wasn't magically compelled to follow the directions Harry had left for her because of the unique way he'd chosen to deliver them, but she complied right away regardless, pulling her robes off and stripping out of her underwear without a word. She wondered if Harry had intentionally chosen to make his demand in a way that she technically could have resisted, at least temporarily. Maybe knowing that she would do what he said even without the vow forcing her compliance amused him.

Once she was naked and she'd linked her arms together behind her head like he'd ordered, all of the items he'd arranged came to life on their own. She realized that they must have been spelled to activate as soon as she'd followed the instructions and assumed the position. The rope wrapped around her arms to bind them in that position, the plug went up her arse (it felt wet upon entry, so she assumed there was some kind of lubricant or potion that he'd applied to it) and the gag went into her mouth. The paddle alone did not rise from the table, but Astoria knew it wouldn't stay there for long. If it hadn't started spanking her automatically, surely it was only because it was waiting to be wielded by the wizard who had prepared all of this.

"I'm glad to see that you followed my instructions," Harry said. She turned her head towards the stairs and watched him walk down slowly. She would bet that he had been watching it all, watching and enjoying. "At least you did something constructive today. You certainly were less than helpful at work today, wouldn't you agree?"

Astoria nodded. She knew it was what was expected of her but she couldn't pretend that it wasn't also true.

"It's good that you can acknowledge it," he said. "That's not going to be enough to get you out of your punishment of course, not after how big a bitch you were today." Astoria wasn't surprised by that. Harry rarely missed out on a chance to punish her for bad behavior. "Now that you're prepared, we can begin. I'm going to spank you 65 times, just like the number says, the number you earned, and you're gong to keep count. Out loud. If you miss a single one we will start over from zero."

"But..."

"I don't care about what's in your mouth," he said, cutting off her objection before she could even make it. "I'm not asking you to recite poetry. You just need to count from one to sixty five. I think you can handle that, don't you?"

It didn't really matter what Astoria's thoughts on the matter were. Her only job was to go along with his commands, follow his directions and keep count of the spanks. She didn't think it would even be that difficult for her. Maybe if he tried screwing her over on slurring her count with the gag in place, but she didn't think he would do that. If she did her best and counted along with the spanks as clearly as the ring gag allowed, she didn't think he would invent some excuse to start over. She felt confident she could handle this with no problems, even if that first smack of paddle against arse _did_ make her jump a bit.

"One!" she said, keeping her voice as steady as she could and speaking up, putting a bit more volume into her voice to try and compensate for the ring gag. The next spank landed across the same arse cheek a few seconds later, and she called it out. It wasn't until the third, fourth and fifth spanks all came down in quick succession on the other cheek that she realized this was going to be tougher than she might have expected. The gag was its own obstacle, but she hadn't given the plug in her arse enough credit. She still felt that he'd put her through enough by now that she could have handled either of these issues easily enough on their own, but when you combined the two it became a bit more difficult for Astoria to absorb the spanks, keep her head clear and not mess her count up or miss a number.

"Fifty! Fifty one! Fifty two!" Astoria had to fight hard to maintain her focus and not falter, but she wasn't going to let herself fail. Her pride wouldn't allow it. The plug was doing its best to distract her, the gag made speaking a harder task than it had any right to be, and of course there were the spanks themselves. She was no stranger to being paddled by Harry, but there was only so much tolerance that her body and her mind could build up. He was a strong man and she felt it with every swing of that paddle. Her arse was going to be red and sore tomorrow. She was undoubtedly going to need to apply some kind of salve to at least hide the affects this spanking would have on her skin, because there was no plausible excuse she could make to Draco as to why her arse was so red once he got her undressed on their vacation.

The spanks continued, Harry giving her no time to rest, not letting up even slightly on the force of his swings and always varying his pattern and keeping her guessing on which cheek would receive the next spank. But Astoria held firm.

"Sixty-five!" she called out. She knew her voice had gotten less distinct towards the end but Harry hadn't called her on it or made her start over. He pulled the paddle back and nodded.

"Good job," he said. He put the paddle back down on the table, but she wasn't naive enough to think that this was over just because she'd made it through the allotted number of spanks. She knew him well enough by now to know that he was nowhere near done with her yet, and to be quite honest she wasn't ready for him to be. If she was about to go through an entire week without his cock, she wanted this night to last as long as possible. She could hate herself for that as much as she wanted when she was actually on her vacation with her husband, but right now she just wanted to enjoy the way he made her body feel.

Sure enough, he undid the jeans he'd changed into after work and pushed both them and his underwear down his legs. His cock was already partially hard but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, especially when he wrapped his hand around the base and began to stroke.

"Get down on your knees," he said. The vow was in full effect this time, not that she wouldn't have kneeled in front of him even without it. She wondered whether he was expecting her to suck him off or if he was going to do the work himself, and he answered that question for her quickly enough by putting his hands on her head, shoving his cock between her lips and beginning to thrust.

It wasn't the first time that Harry Potter, her boss as well as the man who held this vow of obedience and control over her, had fucked her face. It wouldn't be the last time either, no matter what happened on her week away with her husband. This was a part of her life now. She couldn't imagine a future where she no longer had her hands bound and was spanked and face-fucked by Harry Potter. It was hard to believe that there had ever been a point in her adult life that this hadn't been a part of her routine, and as the weeks and months passed with no sign of the vow ending or weakening in any way, Astoria had come to accept that this was always going to be something between them. Even with her marriage to Draco, and even if Harry were to begin dating someone and potentially even got married himself down the line, she was sure that he would never stop fucking her on the side. After all, what respectable pureblood wife would ever be able to give this to him?

He wasn't gentle with her, and he didn't try to hold himself back just because they would be apart for a week. He fucked her face as roughly as he always would, pulling her head down on his cock and forcing her to take it deep down her throat, all the way until his balls touched her chin. He kept sliding his cock back and forth inside of her mouth until he pulled back and came all over her face. She closed her eyes as she felt his seed splatter across her face, knowing that she probably made for quite the lewd sight right now. It was possible that he might spend much of the next week jerking himself off while picturing this very moment in his head. The thought was oddly comforting.

Being his masturbation material would certainly be preferable to the other possibility; that he might make use of another woman who bore the Malfoy name to satisfy him while she was gone. She'd heard Narcissa plotting, and she feared what Draco's scheming mum might be able to do with her out of the picture for an entire week. There was nothing for it though. It wasn't like she could demand that he not touch Narcissa or anyone else while she was gone. She would just have to do her best to leave a strong impression on him tonight so that he would eagerly await her return. 

Harry was surprisingly gentle as he helped her back up to her feet, but considerably less gentle was the smack on the arse that followed.

"Hurry upstairs," he said. "We need to be quick about it if you want to make it home at a reasonable hour. Gotta be well rested for your trip, yeah?"

Astoria hurried over and up the stairs as quickly as dignity would allow. It wasn't Draco or their time away together that was on her mind as she ascended the stairs towards Harry's room. Her thoughts were solely on getting in one last good, hard fuck with her boss before they had to part.

\--

"You're going to be in meetings _all week_?" Astoria couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, of course," Draco said, his back to her as he straightened out his formal robes, the ones he wore to important meetings and negotiations. "Why else did you think we were spending a week in Cairo?"

"...Because you wanted to take me on a vacation, just the two of us?" she said. Draco chuckled and shook his head, still not turning to face her.

"I said I was bringing you with me to Cairo," he said. "I didn't say anything about wasting an entire week lazing around doing nothing. Do you have any idea how much money we could miss out on if I stepped away from business for that long?" Astoria bit her lip and looked down at the floor in front of her. The cold, logical part of her did understand the wisdom in what he was saying. The emotional part, the witch and the wife, couldn't help the disappointment.

"Why did you need me here then?" she asked, forcing herself to remain calm and not show any sign of weakness in her voice. "Why didn't you just come take care of your business for this week and leave me back in England to carry on as usual?"

"At a recent function Blaise casually remarked on how little time the two of us have been spending together recently, what with my frequent business trips and your job at the Ministry," Draco explained. "If Zabini noticed then it's possible others did too, and we can't have the public thinking the Lord and Lady Malfoy don't spend any time together. We've made sure that everyone in the Ministry knows where you went, and I've arranged for Skeeter to write a puff piece about the vacation in the Prophet."

"I see." And Astoria _did_ see. She'd always known how important his social standing was to Draco, and she didn't fault him for that. It wasn't like she was any different. That didn't make her any happier about the circumstances that she now found herself in.

"I won't be back until this afternoon," Draco said, heading for the door. "You're free to go where you will until then, but I may need you to come with me for a business dinner tonight so make sure you're back here by five in case I have need of you."

"Fine," Astoria said. She watched him go and shut the door behind him. After his footsteps faded she allowed herself to grunt in frustration.

As much as she hadn't been looking forward to a week without being shagged by Harry, she'd consoled herself with the idea that she and Draco might have an enjoyable week together, regaining some of the excitement that used to exist in their relationship. But now it seemed that she wouldn't be getting either. Draco hadn't brought her here for any reason other than to protect his own public image, but she was still stuck in Egypt for the next week. Neither her husband or her lover were going to be paying her any real attention this week, whether due to proximity or disinterest.

This was going to be a miserable seven days.

\-- 

Harry shuffled through the papers on his desk, grumbling to himself. It wasn't only the increased workload that Astoria's last-minute vacation request had thrown on him that had him down. There was more for him to do, yes; Tonks had given him one of the young interns as an emergency fill-in, and while the girl fresh out of Hogwarts did her best she just wasn't as efficient as Astoria had become. That wasn't the real source of his consternation though. Paperwork he could deal with; not having Astoria around the office to play with was the real problem. He needed an outlet to relieve his sexual frustration on, and as he sorted out his files he weighed his options.

Romilda Vane was out. As fun as their night together had been, he worried that spending too much time around someone so prone to gossip wouldn't be the smartest idea for him. But Pansy was an interesting option. They hadn't really discussed the possibility of getting together again after the conclusion of their little tryst the day that he helped her negate the betrothal contract with Goyle that Astoria had been holding over her head, but she'd seemed to enjoy herself well enough. She'd certainly offered herself up for more easily enough, even after she'd been free to go. Maybe she'd be interested in hooking up again, especially since Astoria was temporarily out of the picture.

He wasn't sure how that would work though, how he would make the offer or whether she would be interested. And there really wasn't any reason for him to devote any of his time to that issue right now, not when there was an obvious option who had made her availability to him abundantly clear, and had even laid the groundwork for it.

\--

"I'm _so_ glad that you invited me over, Harry," Narcissa said. "We're going to have so much fun together, especially without my daughter-in-law looking over our shoulder the entire time."

She was pleased at how well everything had worked out. She'd already fortuitously made the arrangements with Draco and now had every excuse to be here in Black Manor. He'd been all too happy to agree that it was a good idea for her to accept Harry's request, so she could feel free to come over to Black Manor as often as she pleased without any fear of fallout. Not that she thought there was even much chance of anyone seeing her coming or going in the first place, but it was good to have her explanations in place. Even if someone happened to catch wind of her coming or going from Black Manor there was a perfectly logical reason for it.

While she was looking forward to taking off her robes and getting fucked by her handsome young lover, Narcissa was in no hurry to finish eating the meal he'd prepared. She was used to eating food that the elves prepared, but while Harry's choice to cook all of his own food was unconventional for a pureblood lord of his standing and wealth, she'd discovered that there was a unique taste to the food he cooked. In some ways it was better than what the elves whipped up, and she was delighted to sample it.

She was still in the middle of delicately eating her steak when an owl flew into the dining room (the smaller one of course; the larger was reserved only for formal occasions and galas, should Harry ever actually throw one.) The owl landed on the table in front of Harry while skillfully avoiding his plate and held out its leg towards him. Harry untied the letter and read it silently, and smiled after reading whatever had been written.

"Do you care to share what it is that has you smiling, or should I mind my own business?" she asked. Harry looked at her for a few seconds, apparently considering whether he wanted to share it with her or not, and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's from Pansy Parkinson," he said.

"Oh?" Now Narcissa was interested. She put her fork down, leaned her elbows on the table and put her full attention on her young host. "I'd wondered about that article in the Prophet, not to mention the time she spent filling in at your office. I didn't realize you two were so cordial with the woman who tried to offer you up to the Dark Lord."

"I wasn't, not until recently," he said, and then he began to tell her the story of what had happened. He'd been vague on certain details, such as just what Astoria had held over Pansy to make her submit, but Narcissa understood the gist of the situation well enough. He'd helped her out of her situation, they'd turned the tables on Astoria (what a humorous revelation _that_ had been!), and they'd parted on much better terms.

"So she's writing to thank you, I assume?" Narcissa asked.

"No, not exactly," he said with a little grin on his face. "She's heard that Astoria is out of town with Draco for the week and wrote to offer to keep me company," he said. "Might have to take her up on that some other day this week."

"Why wait?" Narcissa said. "Write back. Invite her over now?"

"Now?" He raised his eyebrows. "You trying to get out of this, Narcissa?"

"Of course not!" She scoffed and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm suggesting that you invite her to join us tonight. I know perfectly well that you're no stranger to being with more than one lover at once, and evidently Pansy isn't either. Besides, I'd love to see her again. It's been far too long."

Her reasons for suggesting that he invite Pansy over tonight weren't entirely motivated by lust, though the prospect of welcoming her into bed intrigued her. For Narcissa this was more about inspecting Pansy and gauging the potential of her as the new Lady Potter. (Harry had already made it clear that he was firmly against taking multiple wives despite having the perfect reason for doing so, which meant that the position of Lady Black would go unfilled.)

It was inevitable that Harry would take a wife at some point, and in some ways that could be beneficial to Narcissa. It might mean that he had less time for Astoria or ceased their sexual activities altogether, which would be great news for Narcissa. She'd already accepted that she herself couldn't instigate the end of their affair, but she was worried about what she'd observed between Harry and her daughter-in-law. This wasn't mere sex; there were feelings there, underneath the surface whether either of them realized it or not. She believed that Astoria had already realized it at least to some degree, and Harry might have started to recognize what was happening if the ugly side of Astoria's personality didn't pop up periodically and distract him from seeing that she was becoming more to him than just a sexy woman that he regularly fucked and punished for her misdeeds.

The possibility of them recognizing that things were shifting frightened Narcissa. The deeper this grew, the more likely it became that one day they would all arrive at a situation where Draco was going to uncover something. She shuddered to think what the consequences of that might be for all of them, herself included, but she knew she didn't have the power to make Harry and Astoria stop their affair. She'd already tried that route and failed.

Her best recourse was to try and push him towards a relationship of his own, towards a suitable young witch who he could date openly and possibly marry. That too carried its risks for Narcissa on a personal level though. It wasn't just Astoria who might get cut out if Harry began seeing someone; she herself faced that same risk. It would be ideal if Harry dated and potentially married a woman who Narcissa could get along with, a woman who might not mind her continued presence in their bed.

"Well, if you're sure, I guess I could invite her over tonight," he said dubiously. "I'll just let her know we won't be alone, but I won't let her know it's you until she's promised to stay silent."

"By all means," Narcissa said. She took a sip of her water and watched with no small amount of excitement as Harry composed his reply to Pansy's letter.

Pansy Parkinson just might be the answer to every one of her problems, and Astoria wasn't here to interfere with whatever might happen. By the time she and Draco returned, maybe it would already be too late for her to do anything.

\--

Harry smiled when he let Pansy in through the floo and looked her over. She'd worn dark green lipstick and applied a touch of makeup to her cheeks and under her eyes. She'd clearly made an effort to look good for him, though wizarding attire so often did, her robes hid her body more than he would've liked. It was a shame that most purebloods seemed to stick to wearing robes in pretty much every situation, because muggle clothing was so much less restrictive. Then again, they generally only wore bras and knickers underneath their robes so it was usually much quicker and easier to get them undressed. There was always a tradeoff.

"You'll have to swear a vow before I let you into the sitting room, where my other guest is," he said. Pansy suddenly looked wary, probably remembering the period of time that Astoria had forced her under her control, but he shook his head. "Just a vow of silence," he explained. "It wouldn't exactly be a scandal if it ever came out that you and I were shagging, but if anyone found out about her it would be, well, let's say there would be complications."

"I understand," Pansy said. She looked very interested to find out who the third woman in his home was now. They ran through the process quickly, Pansy willingly swearing a standard vow of silence that would result in punishment if she spilled this particular secret. Once that was done he escorted her into his sitting room, where Narcissa was reclining in a chair with her legs propped up. While he was gone she'd changed out of her robes and into a little nightdress that ended at about mid-thigh.

"Mrs. Malfoy?!" Pansy gasped and stopped short when she saw the other woman there, but Narcissa just smiled, got up and rushed over to greet her.

"Pansy!" she said pleasantly. "It's been far too long!" She leaned in to kiss Pansy on first one cheek and then the other, and Harry shook his head. He'd never seen Narcissa be anywhere near this welcoming towards Astoria, the woman her son had actually married, but here she was at least appearing to be genuinely excited to see Draco's girlfriend from school. Then again, Astoria was fucking him behind Draco's back while Pansy all but worshipped the ground her son walked on, or at least she had up until recently.

"It's so good to see you, Pansy!" Narcissa said.

"Uh, it's good to see you too, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said awkwardly.

"Oh stop it; you're an adult now, and it's not like I'm the Lady Malfoy anymore. Call me Narcissa."

"Okay then, Narcissa." Pansy said the word slowly, as if testing it out and seeing how she liked it. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your evening. If you'd like for me to go, I can just--"

"Perish the thought!" Narcissa said. She put her hands on Pansy's shoulders and shook her head adamantly. "When Harry told me that you'd written to offer him your companionship for the night I insisted that he invite you to join us."

"You did?" Pansy sounded shocked by that.  
  


"Oh, absolutely," Narcissa said. "It seems that both of us have some experience in being with Harry, and even being with Harry _and_ Astoria. Why not see how it goes with the three of us? I have a feeling it's going to be far more pleasant than it ever was with Astoria."

Pansy's face grew panicked and Harry could see the way that her body trembled. At first he thought she was just nervous about the unexpected threesome with the mother of her former boyfriend, but then she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't help Draco!" she said. "I tried to stop it, you know!"

"Of course you did, because you wanted to do what was best for him," Narcissa said smoothly. "I can't speak for Draco, but I hold you blameless for Astoria's affair. You've always wanted what's best for Draco, just as I have. Even years after he ended your relationship you continue to try and help him however you can. We have that in common, you know."

Harry had to hold back the snort that wanted to escape when he heard that. He doubted very much that Draco would feel that his mother or his ex-girlfriend had his best interests in mind if he had any idea what the three of them were about to get up to. He didn't want to do anything that might ruin the mood or interfere with the threesome that Narcissa clearly had in mind, and he felt that insulting Draco would definitely have qualified. So he bit his tongue and stayed silent while Narcissa assured Pansy that she held her blameless for Draco's current circumstances.

It all felt a bit ridiculous to Harry, especially since it was blindingly obvious that Pansy had nothing to do with what he and Astoria were doing and so there had never been any reason for her to feel any guilt over it, but there was no question that Narcissa's reassurance was leaving a positive impact on Pansy just from the way her body relaxed. Harry still didn't get why she'd been nervous about it in the first place.

"It's all Astoria's fault," Narcissa said. Her eyes flicked in Harry's direction for just a second, and he wondered if she was about to acknowledge the obvious role he had played and continued to play in the ongoing cuckolding of her son. But her eyes left him as quickly as they'd glanced at him and she returned to sweet-talking Pansy. "She's the one being unfaithful. I never did trust her, you know. I tried to warn Draco that she was a poor choice to take as his wife, but there was no reasoning with him. I knew you would have been a much better Lady Malfoy, and recent events have demonstrated just how right I was."

Pansy grinned at what she had taken as a compliment. It was entirely possible that Narcissa was being genuine and did intend it to be a compliment, but it wasn't actually a compliment from Harry's point of view. He'd observed Narcissa around Astoria often enough by now to recognize what she'd wanted from Astoria. She'd wanted a subservient Lady Malfoy, one who would never dream of speaking a cross word about Draco, never mind hide something from him. She'd wanted a daughter-in-law who would be so devoted to her son that, if placed in the position Astoria had been placed in when all of this first started, would have refused Harry's deal and allowed Draco to throw her to the wolves and pin all of his crimes on her rather than make a cuckold out of him.

And perhaps equally importantly, she'd wanted a Lady Malfoy who would defer to her in all things, a Lady Malfoy who would be content to sit back and let Narcissa continue to be the most powerful woman in the family. No, being called an ideal Lady Malfoy by Narcissa was no compliment, whether she'd intended it to be or not. Whatever Harry's thoughts on the matter might be though, he could see how well Narcissa's words were going over with Pansy. 

"Astoria is beautiful though, I can't deny that," Narcissa said. "My son wouldn't have married an unattractive witch, and I've had the opportunity to see her beauty more intimately than I'd ever expected to. But can I share something with you, Pansy?" Her voice got lower as she finished, and Pansy leaned in closer to her. Harry was impressed. Narcissa was going on the offensive and seducing Pansy, who was lapping it up.

"What is it?" Pansy asked breathlessly.

"As beautiful as Astoria may be, I think Draco made the wrong decision there too," Narcissa whispered into her ear, making Pansy shiver.

Was Pansy prettier than Astoria? Harry honestly didn't know what his answer to that question would be if his life depended on answering honestly. They were both beautiful, just in very different ways. He wondered if Narcissa actually felt this way or if she was just telling Pansy what she wanted to hear. Astoria was far closer in appearance to Narcissa herself than Pansy was, after all, and Harry knew that Draco's mum was quite vain when it came to her looks. But whether she meant it or not, the words did exactly what they were intended to. Pansy moaned out loud and stared at Narcissa with naked lust. She'd gone from shock to arousal quite quickly, though of course she'd known a threesome with another woman was on the table before she'd ever stepped out of the floo. That didn't make it any less impressive to Harry when Pansy stepped into Narcissa's touch eagerly and allowed the older woman to pull her into a kiss.

Harry wondered what Astoria would say if she knew that her mother-in-law and former chief rival for Draco's affections were currently kissing in the middle of his sitting room, and that he was getting hard inside of his trousers while he watched it. Who was he kidding; she was going to find out soon enough. There was no way Narcissa wasn't going to rub this in her face at the first available opportunity.

He didn't particularly care about how angry this recollection would eventually make Astoria though. For one, her anger generally amused him. For another, he was far too turned on to care about much else that might be going on right now. Neither Narcissa or Pansy had had any sexual experience with other women prior to their respective encounters with him and Astoria but you would never have been able to tell that from watching them right now. They kissed in the middle of his sitting room as if they were lovers who had been separated for months and couldn't contain their passion upon their reunion. Narcissa's hands reached underneath Pansy's robes to squeeze her bum (always a worthy target in his opinion), and she pushed Pansy's robes up far enough for him to get a brief look at the bare skin of her bum. So she hadn't put a single thing on underneath those robes. Now his erection became almost unbearable. His hands started fumbling with his trousers, and Narcissa looked over just as he'd kicked them off and stood there in his boxers with his erection threatening to pop out.

"It appears that we've gotten our host very excited," she said. Pansy looked over at him as well and smiled when she saw his current state. "I think we should all head up to the master bedroom before this goes any further, don't you? I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. We might as well make ourselves comfortable."

\--

Narcissa pulled Pansy's robes off with glee, ignoring Harry's hands wrapped around her own naked body and squeezing her breasts from behind. They'd made it through the door and into Harry's bedroom after a mad dash up the stairs, and clothing had started to fly as soon as they crossed the threshold. She and Pansy had disrobed Harry first, not that it had taken all that long since he'd already gotten a head start back in the sitting room. Narcissa had pulled his boxers down while Pansy lifted his shirt over his head. His cock was as impressive as ever but she only allowed herself a few indulgent strokes of her hand before she turned her attention to Pansy. 

While her encouraging Harry to invite Pansy to join them that night had been motivated in no small part by her desire to see for herself the compatibility between Harry and Pansy and decide if she might try and give him a subtle nudge in her direction as a true romantic partner, that wasn't all it had been. There was also another side of her, a side that was very much looking forward to doing all sorts of things with the gorgeous young witch. Her various activities with Harry and Astoria had awakened her to the potential of threesomes, and this time she could even have fun with a witch she didn't actively resent (a feeling that Astoria reciprocated of course.) This had the makings of an excellent night indeed.

Pansy was nude underneath the robes, of course. She'd stumbled onto that happy fact earlier in the sitting room when she pulled up her robes and found nothing but bare arse under her hands, but her first look at Pansy's bare upper body revealed something interesting, something that Narcissa had not expected.

"Hmm." Her hands were halfway to Pansy's small but cute breasts when she stopped herself. "Do you mind if I touch them?" she asked. She didn't know how sensitive her nipples might be like this, and she didn't want to do something that might take the younger witch out of the mood.

"Go ahead," Pansy said, smiling at her and letting her hands rest at her sides.

Narcissa squeezed her breasts for a bit but her real focus was on her pierced nipples. She'd heard of the practice; it wasn't as common among witches as it was with the muggles, and even less so for pureblood witches, but it wasn't like it was unheard of. It was the first time she'd ever seen a pair for herself though, and she couldn't help her curiosity. She rubbed Pansy's nipples with her fingers and noted how responsive she was, how loudly she moaned at even relatively slight contact. Was she naturally that sensitive, or did the piercings enhance the sensation for her?

Aside from whatever they might do to increase sensitivity, the piercings looked cute on her too. Narcissa wondered how it might feel if she pierced her own nipples. Would they poke against her clothing even if she was wearing a bra? These were logistical questions that she didn't have answers to, but what she did know was that when she took a step back she noticed that Harry looked quite captivated by them himself. He stepped forward and took her place, rubbing one of Pansy's nipples with his fingers while his head leaned down to take the other into his mouth and suck on it. Pansy giggled and combed her hands through his hair while Narcissa stood back, watching and learning. He couldn't seem to get enough of them even though he'd already had plenty of time with her during the week she'd spent under Astoria's control. This was something that bore serious consideration in the future. 

She couldn't become too fixated on Pansy's nipple piercings or considering the viability of getting them done herself, not right now. There was a lovely young witch here who was ready for the taking, and Narcissa could already tell that she was going to be much more pliable and obedient than Astoria had ever been.

"What do you say we move this to the bed?" she said, rubbing Harry's back and shoulders while he played with the small tits of the younger witch. While watching him at play and observing his obvious fixation with her nipple piercings was interesting, Narcissa was starting to feel a bit left out.

Harry's eyes looked over at her even as he kept his lips wrapped around Pansy's nipple, and he nodded slowly. Then he scooped Pansy's skinny body into his arms and carried her over to the bed. While still holding her in his arms, he looked over his shoulder at Narcissa.

"Do you want to get fucked first, or would you rather I end with you?" he asked.

Narcissa was slightly surprised by the question. He didn't often dominate her quite as thoroughly as he did Astoria but it was still generally him who decided how they were going to fuck. She hadn't expected him to leave this decision up to her, but it deserved serious consideration.

Her first instinct was to have Pansy go first so she could be sure that her mind was clear enough to watch what was happening and see how they worked together, but then she decided that she would rather take her turn first. If Pansy was to become a more permanent partner, she wished to establish a clear hierarchy, one where she knew that Narcissa ranked above her.

"I'll go first," she decided. "Sorry, my dear Pansy, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait your turn." Pansy just nodded, not objecting, and Narcissa smiled. It was refreshing to have a younger witch who was so respectful, so obedient and so willing to accept her decisions. It was a shame that her reputation had been in tatters after the Battle of Hogwarts and it simply hadn't been feasible for her to even try and put in a word for her with her son, because this was a Lady Malfoy that Narcissa could have gotten along with. Maybe if they'd worked together they would have even been able to retain enough influence over Draco to curb the worst of the tendencies that he'd inherited from Lucius.

Harry put Pansy down on her back, and then he looked over at Narcissa. "Get on top of her," he said.

"With pleasure." Narcissa climbed onto the bed and then climbed onto Pansy, getting on top of her much as a man might if he meant to fuck her. Narcissa didn't have the necessary equipment for that of course, but she was still able to entertain herself with Pansy's adorable young body. She brought her lips down and engaged the dark-haired witch in a soft kiss, one which Pansy eagerly returned. She moaned into Narcissa's mouth so sweetly, and then it got more needy when the mature witch began to play with her breasts once again. She squeezed her small perky chest and rubbed her nipples, which seemed no less sensitive now. It really was an interesting decision that she'd made; Narcissa was going to ask her about it later.

There wasn't much time to think about that right now though, not with Harry making his presence felt. He hadn't climbed onto the bed himself right away; Narcissa assumed that he'd been content to hang back for a few moments and simply watch the two witches snog on his bed. But then she felt the bed dip behind her and she knew that he wasn't going to be satisfied merely watching anymore. Sure enough, she felt his hands settle on her hips and his cock press against her pussy. He rubbed it against her without penetrating her, and while it felt good it wasn't what she really needed. She was just about to break her kiss with Pansy and plead with him to hurry up and stick it inside of her already, but then he did it on his own. His hips pushed forward and his cock slid inside of her.

Narcissa whined into Pansy's mouth; it hadn't really been all that long since she'd had his cock inside of her, but the time between him initiating the formal request for her 'assistance' and this return to his bed might as well have been an eternity in her own head. After many years of celibacy and an even longer period of not getting the sexual gratification she needed, what she found in Harry Potter's bed had been a greater gift than she could have ever hoped for. She could easily see herself growing addicted to this, to him, just like Astoria obviously had. Unlike Astoria though, she felt no guilt, no reason to fight what she was feeling. She wasn't going to resist the way he made her feel; she had embraced it and would continue to do so.

When she shared the bed with Astoria there was always competition between them in whatever they did. Every action, every word and every gesture were filled with attempts to one up each other. The rift that had existed between them ever since Astoria swooped in, turned her son and limited her access to and influence over him was just as present when they were both getting fucked by Harry. The shoe was on the other foot now, with Narcissa attempting to situate herself into what Astoria had with Harry, and the younger witch didn't like it one bit. Narcissa accepted the competition and had vowed not to let Astoria embarrass her, even if she'd accepted that she wasn't going to be able to replace her entirely.

Taking Pansy into bed with them was very different though. Astoria would have been trying to show Narcissa up in some way if it was her underneath her right now, but Pansy felt no need to compete with her. She kissed her back happily, moaned into her mouth as she continued to play with her pierced nipples and rubbed Narcissa's body in return. She hadn't complained when Narcissa decided that she would get Harry's cock first; she'd accepted her position underneath her and was happy to snog her while she waited her turn. It was a new experience for Narcissa, and one that she could definitely get used to.

Another thing that she could get used to was Harry's big cock pushing deep inside of her as he fucked her from behind. It was hard for her to believe that she'd gone all these years without truly knowing how good sex could actually be. In a way it was a shame that so much time had been wasted, but she was choosing not to dwell on it. Would it have been great if she'd had a lover as talented as Harry when she was a young witch? Of course. But if Narcissa had needed to wait 47 years to get here, 47 years to arrive at this moment where her handsome young lover introduced her to the true joys of sex, so be it.

His hips slapped against her arse with noticeable force every time he swung his hips forward, and Narcissa groaned into Pansy's mouth. If her mouth had been free she probably would have been singing Harry's praises and begging him not to stop, but instead she kept kissing Pansy and enjoying her body. Though she kept going back to those cute little breasts, she also skimmed down her belly and squeezed her hips as well. Her body was so different to Narcissa's own, slim and compact in contrast to her own generous bust and wide hips, but she was definitely sexy in her own way. She could easily imagine Harry picking up this slender body and manhandling it, bending it to his will even more easily than he could with Astoria or herself. She hoped she would get the chance to see it during this week without Astoria around, maybe even tonight. But it would have to wait at least a little bit longer because she wasn't willing to give this cock up just yet.

Narcissa knew that she was going to cum well before Harry; she'd known that long before he ever stuck his cock inside of her. Even with that knowledge she was still surprised at just how quickly it came this time. She felt like she should have been getting stronger, that it should have been easier for her to last the more often Harry fucked her, and yet it felt like the inverse might be true. She came all too easily around his cock, helpless to resist the way he made her body sing. She gave in, not caring about her own pride or her desire to prove herself to him at this point. By now she’d surely already earned her place as a frequent guest in his bed, and even if it had all still been up in the air she wouldn’t have been able to deny the way he made her feel.

She’d thought, and perhaps even hoped, that he would keep shagging her after her orgasm and keep on going until he came inside of her. That wasn’t his plan though, because while he kept thrusting into her until she’d settled down, he pulled his cock out not too much longer after that. Narcissa broke her kiss with Pansy and whined.

“Leaving me so soon, Harry?” she panted.

“Relax.” He gave her a smack on the arse before pulling away. “You’ll get more later. But I think our sweet Pansy deserves her turn after waiting so patiently, don’t you?”

“Oh, I suppose,” Narcissa said with a sigh. “Do what you will then.”

“I was planning on it,” he said. Narcissa yelped when he rolled her off of Pansy but his attention wasn’t on her anymore. He lifted Pansy up and pulled her into his lap, dropping her straight down onto his cock. It took Narcissa a moment to realize that he’d actually stuck his cock up her arse rather than her pussy. (She might have anticipated it if she’d noticed him casting a couple of wandless charms that cleaned and lubricated Pansy back there, but she’d been in the middle of an incredible climax at the time and so hadn’t been aware of much of anything else in the world at that moment.)

Her first clue was the way Pansy’s eyes bulged immediately upon penetration, and once she saw the cause she watched silently from the head of the bed, curious how Pansy would react. Would she stick up for herself and get on his case for taking her up the arse without even asking?

“Sorry, Parkinson,” Harry said, not sounding sorry at all. “I couldn’t resist. You have an amazing arse, you know.” His hands settled underneath her legs and he started to rock against her. Now was the moment of truth. Would Pansy fight him on this, or would she accept it all willingly?

“ _Ohhhhhh_ ,” Pansy moaned. “Fuck, you feel so big!” Well. There’s that question answered.

Pansy didn’t just accept the buggering; she met it all head-on. Harry fucked her from below for a bit but quickly decided that he couldn’t move as hard as he would’ve liked from this position. He pulled her off of his cock only long enough to put her back down flat on the bed once again.

“Time to find out how flexible you are, Parkinson,” he said. “Get those legs up over your head.”

Pansy complied, essentially bending herself in half for him. Narcissa was impressed at her ability to contort herself to that degree; she supposed that was a side benefit of being so slim. Her arse was high in the air by the time Harry got into position, basically sitting on top of her bum as he penetrated it once again. Narcissa was once again impressed. Pansy was taking it all; how could she not in this position?

She was completely at his mercy, unable to move, her body bent in half and offered up to him for the taking. There could be no question about who held all of the power here, not that there’d really been any in the first place. She’d wondered to herself if Harry would bend this slender little thing to his will tonight, but she hadn’t imagined that he would _literally_ bend her body over.

Harry hammered down into her roughly, slapping down against her arse at least as hard as his hips had met Narcissa’s bum while he was shagging her in the more conventional fashion earlier. He wasn’t completely selfish though; he might be fucking Pansy’s arse for all he was worth but that didn’t mean he neglected her own needs. Narcissa heard her moans pick up and scooted down on the bed to get a better look, curious as to how she could possibly be feeling so good while being buggered. That’s when she saw that Harry was in prime position to rub at Pansy’s clit and was not wasting that position. He rubbed her with his fingers, seeing to her pleasure even while taking care of his own, showing a bit of care to his lover despite dominating the hell out of her. Harry Potter was an interesting man. Most in his position, with his power and influence, wouldn’t have cared in the least about whether or not their partner was enjoying themselves. They would have been concerned only with their own gratification, and they would have known that there would be any number of beautiful young women who would be more than willing to put up with whatever they had to in bed just to attach themselves to him and to be in his orbit.

But maybe that’s why she was here again even after accepting that she wouldn’t be able to woo him away from his affair with her son’s wife. And maybe that’s why Pansy was here too even though she was free from Astoria’s control and her life was looking to be on the upswing for the first time in years. Given their mutual closeness to Draco they should have been two of the least likeliest women to share Harry Potter’s bed in all of Britain, and yet here they both were. Harry could be a very demanding lover, as they both knew very well. But she doubted any woman left his bed unsatisfied.

Pansy was certainly satisfied well enough despite the rough buggering. She’d started moaning as soon as his fingers made contact with her clit and had only gotten louder since, and soon enough she squealed in climax. Her face scrunched up, her mouth hung open and she looked so adorable that Narcissa just wasn’t able to resist. She leaned down over her and kissed her lips once again. It wasn’t easy to do with how her body was contorted, but it was worth it. Pansy returned the kiss desperately, and their tongues met while the younger witch got her release.

Harry continued to drive his cock down into Pansy’s arse for a few more minutes before finally pulling out of her. He lowered her legs and unfolded her so she was flat on her back once again, but Pansy only had a few seconds to breathe before he’d kneeled over her and was cumming directly onto her face. He caught her cheeks, and he seemed to target her green lipstick as well.

“Well that’s no fair at all,” Narcissa said with a pout. “I helped bring you that orgasm too; I think I deserve at least some of the reward.”

Harry ignored her and continued to aim his cock at Pansy’s face until he was finished cumming. She had to admit that Pansy’s face dripping with cum made for quite a sexy sight but she ignored it, or at least did her best to do so. He turned to her once he was done, and she didn’t see any hint of fatigue in his eyes.

“I didn’t say I was done, now did I?” he said. Even though his cock wasn’t erect anymore he’d wrapped his hand around it and was slowly stroking it. That didn’t look like a man who planned to take much time to rest. “I think poor Pansy could probably use a rest after that, but in the meantime I’d be more than happy to take you for another ride, if you think you can keep up.”

“Try me,” Narcissa said. She was sure her body would be sore in the morning, but it was going to be worth it.

\--

“This is delicious!”

“It’s just eggs,” Harry said, watching as Pansy attacked the breakfast he’d cooked up after a long and exhausting night for all three of them. He shook his head, but Narcissa could understand Pansy’s enthusiasm. Harry was a good cook and she’d had the elves to do the cooking, but Pansy had fallen on hard times since the end of the war and didn’t have access to good food often.

“More?” he asked, reaching for the spatula.

“Yes, please!” Pansy said, excited.

Narcissa ate her own eggs with less ravenous hunger, content to savor her food while observing the pair sitting across the table. Harry and Pansy certainly got along well enough; better than she’d expected, to be honest. But as she’d watched them both last night and into this morning, she’d come to realize that Pansy wasn’t going to be an option as a romantic partner and potential Lady Potter. They had fun together in bed, but there wasn’t going to be anything more than that.

The past between them couldn’t be ignored; even if they were on much better terms now, their previous animosity would always be a thing that existed between them. That wasn’t the biggest reason Narcissa had mentally crossed Pansy’s name off though.

She wasn’t sure what it was, but something told her that while Harry enjoyed dominating women in the bedroom, the woman who caught his interest as something beyond a sex partner was going to be one who he would think of and treat as more of an equal. In another life Astoria might have become that person; she had the strength of will for it. But there was no chance of that happening now, not with her marriage to Draco, the things she’d done and the way that their affair had started. Feelings were developing there, but there was no way she was going to be his wife. If Narcissa was going to try and find a woman who might be able to catch Harry's eye and draw his attention away from Astoria, she was going to have to keep looking for a suitable witch.

She only paid partial attention as Harry asked Pansy how her new job was going (the recent article by Romilda Vane, and more importantly Harry's public declaration that he was willing to give her a chance to prove she'd changed her ways, had improved her public standing enough that she'd gotten an office job working in the Ministry.) But then Pansy mentioned something that Narcissa latched onto.

"Smith screwed up bad; I thought Daphne was going to tear him a new one!" she said, telling a story about a recent incident that Pansy had defused before it could truly blow up. Harry laughed and asked more questions about the story, but Narcissa's brain was going off in a very different direction.

She could have smacked herself for not thinking of Daphne Greengrass much earlier. She made so much sense on so many different levels. If she could make it happen it might drive Astoria away, and maybe more importantly it might convince Harry to release her from her vow. It was no secret that the Greengrass sisters did not get along; Astoria didn't get along with _any_ of her family. He could replace one beautiful Greengrass daughter with another, and based on her interactions with her Narcissa felt Daphne just might be the witch who could stand beside Harry as his equal. It might be wishful thinking to hope that Daphne could drive Astoria out of Harry's life and end the affair completely, but it just might work.

Narcissa got along with Daphne well enough; they'd bonded at major formal functions over a mutual dislike of Astoria. She knew that Daphne's dislike applied to her son as well but she usually was tactful enough not to openly insult him in front of her.

She wanted to set this up and see what happened, but she knew she couldn't come right out and suggest it to either of them. Neither of them would go for that. No, the direct approach was not the right one here. She would need to be more subtle. She couldn't directly influence them, but she _could_ try and arrange for them to run into each other and see what happened. She felt there was a reasonable chance that they might hit it off if they had any chance to talk, so that's what Narcissa needed to do: create a chance for them to talk.

\--

"Welcome back," Harry said as Astoria walked into his office on her first day back. Usually people weren't thrilled to be returning to work after a week's vacation, but even hours of paperwork sounded fun to her after the boring and unsatisfying seven days she'd just had with Draco.

"Thanks," she said. She'd half expected him to rush over the moment she'd opened the door, pick her up and fuck her against it, and honestly she was a little bit disappointed that he didn't. He actually only looked up at her for a second before returning to whatever it was on his desk that seemed to be so interesting. He looked to be filling out a document of some form.

"Did you have a good trip?" he asked. He didn't actually sound that interested in the answer, and she was starting to get a little annoyed that he was paying so little attention to her after a week away. He looked busy, and she knew that he did have actual work to do, but that hadn't ever seemed to stop him from making time to fuck her during work hours before. 

"It was very productive," she said. It was the truth, technically. Draco had gotten lots of work done, and she'd played the part of the dutiful wife for a couple of business dinners. She'd used to play that role regularly with no complaints; she'd enjoyed it even. They'd been a team, or at least she'd felt like they were. But now it was just--different. Everything was different. She'd played the part well enough, and Draco had complimented her for it afterwards, but she hadn't enjoyed herself at all. She'd spent the entire seven days waiting to go back home and return to her regular life. She wasn't about to tell Harry any of that though, not unless he suddenly started asking probing questions and her vow forced her to answer them truthfully. Her pride wouldn't let her complain to him about the current state of her marriage.

"Glad to hear it," he said, his voice as dull as if they were discussing the weather. He flipped the document on his desk over, added his signature on the bottom and then pushed it across the desk towards her. "Before you get settled in, would you mind giving this to Tonks? Put in directly into her hands, mind you; this is sensitive."

Astoria picked up the document and looked it over, curious about what had him so concerned with secrecy. She nodded when she finished skimming what had been written and got the gist of it; clearly this was a case for the aurors. Elizabeth Freeman, the starting seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, had been getting some creepy letters from a deranged fan, and the team was starting to get worried that he might try something. It was doubtful that anything would come of it; nutjobs like this were caught easily enough. But the Ministry wouldn't just let a threat like this against such a high-profile public figure go unchecked; they'd send an auror to look into it, protect her and try to catch the obsessed fan.

"So who is she sending out?" she asked as she headed towards the door. One of the junior aurors would be more than enough for this; even Astoria herself could probably deal with this creep with no problems, though obviously that wasn't part of her job description. (Neither was getting fucked by her boss, incidentally.)

"Me," Harry said. Astoria stopped just short of the door and turned around to look at him.

"You?" she repeated incredulously. When he looked up at her and nodded, she scoffed. "You have to be kidding! One of the trainees could handle this! Why is she sending her best auror out on something so minor?"

"Wasn't totally her call," he said. "The Department of Magical Games and Sports knows about this too and they demanded that Tonks send her best out to deal with it. She knows as well as you do that this is probably going to be child's play, but once one of the department heads gets going on something it can be hard to sway them. Besides, things are pretty slow around here right now anyway, so she can spare me without much trouble."

"I see," Astoria said neutrally. "And when do you leave?" With any luck they'd have a few hours to squeeze in a fuck before duty called him away.

"Now," he said. He stood up from his desk, and that's when she noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal work robes. He was dressed more like a muggle, with trousers and a shirt and the like, which was how he normally dressed when he was going out on assignment. (He rarely wore robes at all outside of the Ministry unless he was appearing at some kind of formal event.)

" _Now_?" She shook her head; this wasn't good! She'd been counting on finally getting a good fuck today (or a fuck at all, really.) "And how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Who knows?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I might catch the little shit twenty minutes after I show up. I might have to follow the team around for a few games. The job's done when it's done."

"No," she said, shaking her head. That was unacceptable.

"Uh, did you just say _no_?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm doing my job. Yeah, someone with less experience could probably handle this no problem, but I'm the one who's been assigned and I'm going to make sure the job gets done, however long that might take."

"Of course you are," she said. "And I'm coming with you." It was a decision she made right on the spot, but the moment she said it she knew that it was the right one. She'd been waiting a week to have his cock back inside of her, and she wasn't about to let him walk out of this office right now for Merlin knew how long unless she was right there alongside him. Her presence wouldn't be questioned or viewed as odd; she was his assistant, after all. It wasn't unheard of for an assistant to accompany an auror on a mission like this, so the Harpies shouldn't have any problem with her being there.

Oh, and there was also the fact that his ex girlfriend happened to be a chaser for the Harpies. She'd been miserable enough spending the past week by herself, knowing that Narcissa was probably sinking her claws into him and fucking him to her heart's content. That thought had been galling but at least she'd known there was no risk of Narcissa taking him away from her for good. But who knew what he might do if she gave Ginny Weasley half a chance to get him alone? He'd loved her once; he might love her still for all she knew. And if one of Ginny's complaints about their relationship had been a lack of excitement in the bedroom, what would she think if she got to see the Harry that Astoria (and Narcissa, and Pansy, and Tonks) knew?

No, there was no way Astoria was going to let him go guard the Harpies seeker and be around his old flame without her there.

"Hey, fine with me," he said, shrugging at her again before gathering a few things from his desk that he planned to take with him. "I figured that you'd want to spend a day or two sitting around the office, but if you want to come with me I'm not going to stop you. We'll just drop by Tonks' office to deliver the paperwork, and we'll let her know that you'll be coming with me."

Astoria nodded and fell into step right behind him as he walked out of his office to meet with Tonks. This hadn't been the plan; she'd hoped to be well on her way to her first of multiple orgasms on the day by now. But if this was what it took, so be it.

She'd send Draco an owl when she had a spare moment and let him know where she was. He wouldn't miss her presence at dinner, and in fact would approve of her going out and being seen working by Harry's side. He'd probably be less enthused if he knew how closely they'd be working together, but that was his problem. She'd gone a week without getting shagged, and that was going to change before the end of the day no matter where she had to follow Harry to get it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Astoria, Harry/Narcissa/Pansy


	12. When One Chapter Closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While protecting the Holyhead seeker, Harry runs into a familiar face and finally gets some closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

“Thanks for coming to protect me, Mr. Potter, sir. I feel so much more comfortable knowing that you’re here to keep me safe.”

 _I’ll bet you are,_ Astoria thought to herself, fighting to keep the look of distaste off of her face as Elizabeth Freeman, starting seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, batted her eyelashes at Harry. She was an attractive enough witch, Astoria would concede that much. It wasn’t difficult to understand why she had a decent following among horny male quidditch fans, including the one who had apparently gotten a little too obsessed with his crush and sent the creepy letter that was the reason Harry had been called out here in the first place.

“Tell me, Miss Freeman, have you gone through any incidents similar to this one, or is this the first time you’ve gotten a fan letter of this nature?” Harry was keeping things strictly professional and focusing on his job, which lifted Astoria’s spirits some. Elizabeth pouted at his refusal to acknowledge her obvious flirtation, and now it was a smile rather than a scowl that Astoria fought not to show.

“Oh, I’ve gotten plenty of suggestive letters before,” she said. “I suppose that comes with the territory when you look like I do.” She brushed her long black hair back off of her forehead dramatically and did a little half-stretch that was clearly designed to draw attention to her breasts in her quidditch uniform. She really was a shameless slut!

“But nothing this severe, I’m assuming, since this is the first report we’ve gotten and it didn’t make any mention of this being a recurring issue?” Harry wasn’t even so much as looking at her body, or if he was he was doing it so subtly that Astoria couldn’t catch it despite how closely she was watching.

“No,” Elizabeth said. She sighed, giving up on her overtures for the time being in the face of Harry’s complete lack of response. “Nothing that went beyond sweet flirtations, desperate marriage proposals or explicit comments about what they’d like to do to me in the locker room after a game.”

“I see. Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Harry said. “I’ve got some security measures in place around all of the entrances to the stadium as well as the locker room, and if this obsessed fan even thinks about trying anything today, I’ll be there to stop him. Just focus on your game and leave this to me.”

“I will, thank you!” Elizabeth said. “I’m going to be able to forget all my worries and do my very best thanks to knowing that you’re here, Mister Potter! I’ll catch the snitch today just for you!” She winked at him, but had to turn away when Gwenog Jones, retired beater turned manager of the Harpies, cleared her throat to catch Elizabeth’s attention and inclined her head towards the locker room. Elizabeth sighed, nodded at her coach and then looked back at Harry.

“Gotta go now, Mister Potter,” she said. “Wish me luck!” She turned and walked away, wiggling her arse as she went. Astoria shook her head, and Harry chuckled at her.

“If you’re done glaring daggers at the woman we’re here to protect, what do you say we get back to work, _assistant?_ ”

\--

“Well, _that_ was anticlimactic.”

“Anticlimactic isn’t a bad thing when it comes to making an arrest,” Harry said, not looking up at Astoria as he finished filling out the report on the obsessed pervert he’d come to stop. Said pervert had already been apprehended and taken away by a couple of aurors that Harry summoned to transport him. He himself remained behind to communicate with the Harpies and fill out his report.

“Maybe not, but it’s sure as hell boring to watch,” she said. “He couldn’t have been any more obvious about it if he tried.” 

Elizabeth’s obsessed fan bore a stunning resemblance to Gregory Goyle, and his behavior today had suggested he had a similar level of intellect. He’d come through the gate loudly talking about proclaiming his undying love for Elizabeth after she caught the snitch today; he’d even used some of the specific phrasing from the letter. He looked about ready to piss himself when Harry popped out with his wand drawn and pulled him aside for questioning, and he’d confessed almost immediately. He’d been planning to sneak into the Harpies’ locker room and propose to Elizabeth after the game and seemed genuinely hurt when Astoria bluntly told him the seeker wanted nothing to do with him. No devious mastermind, this one; just a socially awkward fool with a creepy obsession with a woman he’d never actually spoken to.

“I suppose it’s not all bad,” Astoria said. “Since you’re already done, we can get out of here and fuck.” She was eager to finally get to it; he had a week’s worth of sexual frustration to fuck out of her. That made it all the more frustrating when Harry shook his head.

“Can’t,” he said. He leaned back in his chair, not that he had much room to relax in the tiny closet that he’d turned into a makeshift office.

“Can’t?” she repeated, frowning. “Why not?”

“Contractual obligations,” he said. “The aurors promised that I’d be here during the game. I can’t leave until it’s over.”

“But you already caught the creep!” she protested.

“Doesn’t matter. The rules still have to be followed. The only justification for me to leave before the game ended would be if I needed to go elsewhere as part of my investigation. Since the investigation is obviously over already, we’re stuck here until someone catches the snitch.”

“Ugh!” Astoria stamped her foot; this was getting annoying! Stupid technicalities were getting in the way of the dicking she so desperately needed! “So what do you have to do, then? Sit around and stare at the entrance to the stadium like a loon until the game ends?”

“No. I don’t actually _have_ to do anything. Now that I’ve filled out my report for Tonks, my job is done. I can spend my time however I want; I just need to physically be somewhere in the stadium until the game ends, after which I’ll speak to Gwenog and Elizabeth and we’ll close the case officially.

“So we can go wherever we want, and do whatever we want?” she asked for clarification.

“I mean, within reason, sure,” he said, shrugging. “Gwenog offered us use of her private box if we want to go and watch the game without getting mobbed by people.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head right away. “I have no interest in watching quidditch, and besides, it’s too hot outside.” She was neutral on the game to begin with; it was her father and her sister who had a fondness for quidditch, while she and her mother merely tolerated it. But even if she’d been a quidditch superfan she would have had no interest in taking in the game today. There was only one thing she wanted, and she’d traveled all the way here just to get it.

“I’m assuming you have something else in mind?” He grinned at her, and she knew he was aware of what she wanted from him. Earlier on in their strange ‘relationship’ it would have felt humiliating to show him just how much she needed this, but they were way past that at this point. She needed his dick and she wasn’t ashamed of that.

This cramped excuse for an office just wasn’t going to do though. Sure, it might suffice if they were just going to squeeze in a quick fuck up against the wall, but she wanted more than that. Pro quidditch matches sometimes lasted for several hours, and she planned to have her fun with Harry’s dick until the match was over, no matter how long that happened to be. In order to pull that off they were both going to need more room to work with.

The perfect answer popped into her head: the private dressing room that had been set up for Elizabeth back before they’d caught the pervert. She had no need for it now that the loser was in custody, which meant that it was wide open and just begging to be used.

“Come with me,” she said, throwing the door open and walking away, trusting that he would follow. What the hell else was he going to do? Watch quidditch? No, Harry loved quidditch as much as the next bloke, but he wasn’t so obsessed with the game that he would pass up on sex to watch a midseason game between two teams near the middle of the pack. “I know the perfect way we can pass the time.”

\--

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Astoria threw her head back and clung to Harry while he fucked another orgasm out of her. “Oh, Merlin, I missed this! _Fuck!_ ”

The fans roared out in the stadium as the match continued, but those losers could have their stupid quaffle and snitch. Astoria was having a much more rewarding experience in the private dressing room.

This was what she’d needed so badly. Once it became clear that Draco wasn’t going to pay her the slightest bit of attention during their ‘vacation’, that he’d brought her along only to keep up appearances, she’d spent days thinking about this. She’d needed Harry’s cock back inside of her like she’d needed few things over the course of her life, and now she was getting it at last.

He had her pinned to the wall and was shagging her hard enough to make her naked body thump against it, not that anyone could have heard it. They’d put silencing spells on the door, but even if someone had been around there’s no way they would have heard it over the roar of the crowd.

Harry kept slamming home into her long after her orgasm faded, and Astoria wasn’t even thinking about the game now, or about Draco or the obsessed fan or anything else. Her mind was on one thing and one thing only: having Harry Potter’s cock inside of her once again. He was right where he belonged and she never wanted to go so long without it again.

Her lover was just as focused on fucking her as she was on enjoying it, and that pleased her a great deal. She had no doubt that he’d had others in his bed while she was gone , but if he was going at her this hard he’d probably missed her, or missed this at least, nearly as much as she had.

They were both so focused on their sexual reunion that they didn’t even hear the roar of the crowd die down as the snitch was caught and the game came to an end.

\--

Ginny Weasley grumbled to herself, still fuming over the loss. How had they failed to beat the _Kenmare Kestrels?!_

Personally, she blamed Elizabeth. Maybe if she’d been more focused on actually catching the snitch and less focused on bragging about how ‘Mister Potter’ was going to be right at her side (even though the stalker was already caught), she could have caught the snitch and brought them a much-needed win.

Ginny, never one to rein in her temper, had blown up at her teammate in the locker room afterwards. Gwenog had had to step in between them to defuse it before curses started flying, and she’d suggested that Ginny make use of the private changing room that had been set up for Elizabeth back when her stalker situation was still unresolved. Elizabeth had protested that _she_ should be the one to use it since it had been set up for her in the first place, but Gwenog had angrily made it clear that she had a major tongue-lashing coming her way for her performance today that she wasn’t going to get out of.

That had given Ginny some small measure of satisfaction, but she was still in a sour mood when she made it to the room that had been set up for Elizabeth. At first she thought her anger had something to do with her failure to open the door at first, but then she realized that the knob wasn’t turning because it was locked. That was strange; why was the door locked if no one was inside of it?

No matter; this wasn’t a lock that could be undone with a simple unlocking charm, but when she poured a bit of her magic into it and it recognized her as an authorized member of the Holyhead Harpies, the lock broke and she was free to step inside. And then she realized why the door had been locked. It wasn’t unoccupied after all.

The snooty blonde aristocratic face of Astoria Malfoy was recognizable enough, even if she’d never seen it thrown back in pleasure. As for the man who was driving his hips into her and fucking her against the wall? While Ginny couldn’t see his face, she knew his identity regardless. It had been some months since she’d seen it, but she’d recognize Harry Potter’s naked arse anywhere. It’d been tough to say goodbye to that cute arse, as well as to the man it belonged to. She truly had cared about him, after all. But she’d been so sure it was the right decision, so convinced that he just wasn’t a man that would be able to give her what she needed in bed.

What she was seeing right now had her questioning everything she’d ever known, because Harry was fucking Astoria with a ferocity that he’d never shown the slightest hint of when they were together. He’d always treated Ginny so tenderly in bed, and while his love and affection was nice, his constant concern over whether she felt good or whether he was moving too fast or too hard had sucked all the fun right out of sex. She didn’t mind making love with him, but every once in awhile she wanted him to _fuck_ her and fuck her hard, and she hadn’t believed he was capable of that.

So where the hell had this come from? When had her ex-boyfriend turned into a man who would pin a witch (a _married_ witch at that!) to the wall and fuck her brains out in a public place like this? And why was he showing this hidden side of himself to Astoria fucking Malfoy, of all people? Why hadn’t he ever done this with her?

Ginny merely watched, not sure whether it was shock, desire, jealousy or any one of a thousand different emotions that kept her silent and motionless. Her feelings were too muddled for her to make any sense of them right now, so rather than leave or do anything that might draw attention to herself she shut the door behind her as quietly as she could and watched the show.

Astoria leaned her head forward to rest it on Harry’s shoulder while he humped her, and as she did so her eyes met with Ginny’s. Blue eyes looked into brown, and a smirk spread on her face. Rather than alerting Harry that they had a visitor, she hooked her legs around his waist and moaned loudly.

“That’s it, Harry!” Astoria panted, looking straight at Ginny as she did. “Give it to me! Give me that nice big cock! Fuck me hard!”

So that’s how she wanted to play it. This woman was bold, Ginny had to give her that. She didn’t look the least bit worried even though she’d just been caught cheating on her husband. Ginny wasn’t about to go blabbing to Draco; she held no fondness for the man and did not buy his redeemed act in the slightest, plus she wouldn’t want to get Harry in any sort of trouble. Could Astoria be certain of that though? Maybe she was too turned on at the thought of rubbing this in Ginny’s face to worry about the potential consequences.

Ginny wasn’t going to tolerate it though. She’d been frozen in shock at seeing a side of Harry that she’d never seen before, but she was too worked up and frustrated over her loss to sit back and let Astoria taunt her. She cleared her throat loudly, making sure Harry knew he and Astoria weren’t alone anymore.

He pulled out of Astoria so quickly that she yelped and nearly fell as her feet hit the ground beneath her, but Harry wasted no time in checking on her. He spun around with narrowed eyes, likely in preparation to defend himself in case she was an attacker, and Ginny gasped at how he looked in that moment. She’d known that Harry was a rising star in the aurors, but knowing how capable he was and seeing it for herself were two different things. Even without a wand in his hand he looked frighteningly powerful, and it caused Ginny’s heart to race.

“Ginny?” He looked surprised to see her, though he did relax out of the fighting position he’d assumed now that he knew he wasn’t facing an imminent threat. “Why are you in here?” Ginny was impressed at how calm he seemed even after having just been caught shagging another man’s wife. The Harry she knew blushed and got embarrassed if he even caught a hint of Ginny and Hermione whispering about their sex lives, and those were relationships that had been perfectly healthy and faithful. How had that shy man transfigured into this in a matter of months? Hell, he was just standing there and looking perfectly calm with his cock hanging in the breeze!

“Gwenog sent me in here to give me a little space from Elizabeth, otherwise I might’ve ripped her head off,” Ginny explained. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander as she spoke to Harry. Merlin, she’d almost forgotten how big his cock was! He’d had so much untapped potential as a lover, potential that she’d thought he’d never be able to find because he was just too timid and nice to get dirty. Now, after seeing what he’d been doing to the Lady Malfoy, she was beginning to think she might have made a huge mistake.

“And how did you get in?” he asked. “I’m absolutely positive that I put up a locking charm that no one should have been able to break, at least not without a massive burst of magical energy or several minutes to chip away at it. Don’t tell me I forgot.”

“You didn’t forget,” she said, shaking her head. “It was still up when I got here. But the wards here in the stadium are set up so that members of the Harpies can come or go freely, unless the lock has been placed by a senior member of the team, like the coach or the owner.” Harry slapped his forehead, obviously angry with himself for that oversight, but it seemed like an easy mistake to make in Ginny’s opinion.

“While this is all _fascinating,_ could we get back to the fucking, please?” Astoria asked. “You have a week’s worth of orgasms to make up for.” So that meant this was an ongoing thing, and not just a moment of madness they’d engaged in.

“Excuse me?” Ginny said, raising her eyebrows at her. “Do you really think I’m just going to leave it at that?” Who the fuck did she think she was, dismissing her like that? Ginny might not be his lover anymore, but at least she was single. It wouldn’t be a scandal if she was caught fucking him, unlike if he was caught fucking the wife of Draco Malfoy.

“And why shouldn’t you?” Astoria asked. She smirked and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, and Ginny was amazed at how smug and superior she was acting even as she stood there naked, having just been caught having an affair. “It wouldn’t be the first time you walked out on him. Not my fault you were stupid enough to think he was boring in bed.”

“You told her?!” Ginny’s lust was forgotten now, and fire burned in her eyes as she glared at her ex-boyfriend. Why would Harry share those private details with anyone, much less Astoria Malfoy?!

“No,” Harry said, not shrinking back in the face of her anger. “You did.”

“Me?” She looked at him like he was crazy. She’d never had a cordial or meaningful conversation with Astoria in her life.

“I heard you tell Granger about it,” Astoria supplied. “I even believed it. And then your ex-boyfriend showed me just how wrong you were about him.”

“Yes, I saw that,” Ginny said, scowling. At least she knew that Harry hadn’t gone blabbing the details of their private life to this bitch, but now the anger just shifted to Astoria for evidently spying on her conversation with Hermione. “Apparently he’s so good that you have no problem cheating on your husband, huh? Not that Draco deserves anything less, of course.”

Astoria’s eyes darkened, and Ginny could tell she’d struck a nerve. If the blonde had had a wand in her possession she might have felt the need to draw her own just in case, but she could see Astoria’s wand sticking out of the pocket of her robes where they had been thrown on the floor.

“Don’t you dare judge me,” she hissed. “You don’t know the first fucking thing about it!”

“And you don’t know the first fucking thing about _me_ or my relationship with Harry, so don’t act like you do!” Ginny responded hotly.

“What’s there to know?” Astoria said, shrugging her shoulders. “You tossed him out like rubbish because you thought he was too gentle to give you a proper fucking. You just didn’t realize that it wasn’t him that was the problem; it was _you_. _I’m_ the one who brought this out of him, not you. So why don’t you get out of here and think about that while your ex-boyfriend gives me what you always wanted but could never get?”

“No,” Ginny said, shaking her head. She wasn’t going to let Astoria have the last laugh here, but more importantly, she wasn’t going to let this chance slip her by. “I need to know, Harry,” she said, ignoring Astoria and looking squarely at her first crush, her first love, her first everything.

“Know what?” he asked, apparently not getting it.

“I’ve never seen you like that before,” she said. “I need to know what it feels like.” 

“Are you serious?” Harry said, shaking his head at her.

“I am,” she said, nodding at him and ignoring Astoria’s scoff. She still had energy and frustration to work off after a disappointing loss, and what better way to take care of it than to have something she’d always wanted but didn’t think she would ever get to have?

“That’s not a good idea,” he said.

“And why not?” she asked. “It doesn’t have to be weird just because of our history. It’s not like I’m asking you to propose or anything. I just want to see if we’re more sexually compatible than I thought we were.” Maybe she’d consider asking for more if that turned out to be the case, but she was going to take this one step at a time. For now she simply wanted to test out this different side of Harry for herself.

“If I was worried about that I wouldn’t be fucking Draco Malfoy’s wife,” he said. She grinned at the point, especially since Astoria seemed to have a sour look on her face at the reminder for some reason. “I’m not dating anyone; that’s not the issue. But you’re with Zabini, right? He’s no Malfoy, at least not from what I can tell, and I wouldn’t want you to fuck things up with him just for one day of meaningless sex.”

It would be far from meaningless, at least from Ginny’s point of view. Maybe it could be the spark that led them to reconnect and become closer than ever, and even if that didn’t happen it should at least offer some kind of closure for them both. That wasn’t really the point of concern she needed to deal with though.

“Things between Blaise and I are still in the early stages,” she said truthfully. “With how busy I am with practices and matches, not to mention all of the travel, we don’t have much time together. There’s no real commitment there yet.”

“You sure about that?” Astoria said. “I’ve heard differently.”

“Stay out of this, bitch,” Ginny snapped. She was sure Astoria hadn’t heard anything of the sort, because she knew she and Blaise were on the same page. She liked him, and maybe it would grow into something more eventually, but he had no claim on her right now. “I’m being honest with you, Harry,” she said, calmer now that it wasn’t Astoria and her lies she was responding to. “I like Blaise, but we’re not far along yet. He’s even made it clear that he knows my career is stressful and can be lonely with all the travel, and he’s okay if I have some fun with others to relieve my stress.” Up until now that had come in the form of playing with other women, whether they be witches or cute muggle girls she met when exploring bigger cities, but he hadn’t specified.

Harry was silent now and staring off to the side, seemingly lost in thought. That was encouraging; he seemed to be seriously considering it now. Now it was up to her to give him a little nudge in the right direction.

“Don’t you think you owe me this, Harry?” she asked. He cocked his head at her.

“How do you figure?”

“You were my first, just as I was yours,” she said. “Being with you was a dream come true, but it wasn’t what I’d expected it to be or hoped it would be. And if what I walked in on is any clue, I’m guessing you felt the same way.” He nodded at that, and she felt momentum continue to build in her favor. “Wouldn’t it be fun to do that with me? Wouldn’t you like to fuck me hard like that, even if it’s only this once?”

“Oh, stop trying!” Astoria said. She threaded her arm through Harry’s and pressed herself against his side possessively. “You had your chance and you blew it, Weasel! Now beat it so he can go back to fucking a real woman, who can actually handle a real fuck!”

“I think you’ve confused _woman_ with _slut_ ,” Ginny said. “Harry might have gotten past his hesitance with you, which is no surprise since he doesn’t care about a bitch like you, but why shouldn’t he take what he’s learned and use it on someone who _wasn’t_ stupid enough to marry Draco fucking Malfoy?”

“Better than someone who actually _had_ this cock and wasted it!” Astoria fired back.

“Oh yeah?” Ginny wasn’t giving up yet; she wouldn’t let the blonde Slytherin bitch win. “Because I think that you—“

“ _Enough!_ ” Harry shouted. It was a good thing the room had been silenced because that probably would have carried all the way to the regular locker room otherwise. It was more than loud enough to make both Ginny and Astoria cease arguing and stare at him. “You two are giving me a fucking headache.” He massaged his temple and then looked up at Ginny. “You really want to do this?”

“Yes!” she said enthusiastically, ignoring the huff from Astoria.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll give it to you. I’ll fuck you.” She allowed herself to smile. Finally, it was going to happen! Harry was going to fuck her; _really_ fuck her! “I’ve got some conditions though.”

“Name them,” she said. Whatever it was, whatever he asked for, she would do.

“First, you’ve got to swear a vow that you’ll never tell anyone about what you saw between me and Astoria, or any other potentially sensitive information you might learn in this room, unless I give you permission to, and only discuss it with anyone if you are 100% certain that they already know everything. I hope that you wouldn’t have done that anyway just for my benefit, but with all the bickering you two just did I feel like I need to make it binding.”

“Of course,” she said. “I wouldn’t have told anyone anyway.” She was holding to that even if Astoria was a royal pain in the arse.

“Good. Now get down on your hands and knees and crawl over to Astoria,” Harry said. He walked away from Astoria and stood off to the side of the room.

“What?” Ginny was sure she’d misheard him or he’d been joking, but he appeared to be completely serious. A glance at Astoria showed her looking just as shocked as Ginny felt, so for maybe the first time all day they were on the same page. “You can’t be serious!”

“I’m very serious,” he said. “Astoria has been waiting for this for quite some time, and you interrupted us. If you want to take away the time and attention I was going to give to her, you’ll need to crawl to her and ask if she’s willing to share.”

Ginny felt her cheeks heat up in humiliation, but she could see that he was serious about this. He was only going to fuck her if she went through with this. Maybe this was some kind of payback for ending their relationship? She took a deep breath, got down on her hands and knees and crawled over towards Astoria, who was grinning down at her like Christmas had arrived during the hot summer. She felt utterly humiliated, and more than a little bit betrayed. Shouldn’t Harry have been on her side here?

“Will you please share with me, Astoria?” Ginny said, swallowing her pride and bowing her head in submission as she knelt before the Slytherin. She flinched when she felt Astoria’s hand cup her chin and tilt her head up, forcing her to look into her eyes.

“You’re going to have to do much better than that,” the blonde said, smirking down at her. “Mere words aren’t going to cut it; you’re going to have to prove that you deserve this if you expect me to give up Harry’s cock for you.”

“And what would you like me to do?” Ginny said, gritting her teeth to keep from snapping at her. As much as she would have liked to tell her off, she knew that would only lead to Astoria rejecting her and ruining any chance Ginny had of getting the fucking she’d always dreamed of from her first love.

“You can start by kissing my feet.”

\--

Astoria wasn’t sure if Ginny would actually go for it, and at first it looked like she might tell her to go fuck herself. But then she bent her head down and kissed her left foot, and moved over to do the same to the right. Astoria laughed, thrilled beyond belief that she’d just gotten Ginny Weasley, ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter and rising star in the quidditch world, to kiss her feet. Now it was time to really push the envelope.

“That’s a decent enough start,” she said. “I tell you what: since you’re already down there on your knees, if you put your head between my legs and lick me until I have an orgasm, I’ll share him with you for today.”

It wasn’t something she seriously expected her to agree to; it was merely a way for her to use her power to rile the hot-tempered Weasley up even further, and she could tell it had worked when she saw the grimace on her face. She would bet that this was a line Ginny wouldn’t be willing to cross. She might want Harry’s cock badly, but not badly enough to debase herself in such a way. And even if Ginny did wind up being willing to do it, however reluctantly, Astoria was sure Harry wouldn’t let it happen. They might have split up but it was easy enough to see that he still felt something for Ginny, even if it was only friendship now. He would probably use her vow to make her go along with this and allow Ginny to have her turn, but until he did she was going to enjoy the unexpected power he’d given her.

“That seems like a fair price to me,” he said, and Astoria couldn’t believe it. Was he actually going to let her have this level of control over Ginny, the woman he’d loved not that long ago? “Astoria would be giving up quite a few orgasms if she lets you in on this, Ginny. It seems more than fair for you to at least give her one in exchange.”

Astoria was surprised, but pleasantly so. To not only have Ginny do such a thing for her, but to have Harry tell her she needed to go along with it if she wanted his cock? It was a bigger win than Astoria could have expected to be handed, especially since Harry held the power to make her do and say whatever he wanted.

Ginny shook her head, and Astoria got the feeling that she was about to refuse. As much as she may have wanted Harry’s cock, it seemed that this wasn’t something she was willing to do in order to get it. Astoria could have left it there and been satisfied with her victory over Ginny, but she decided to twist the knife instead.

“I guess you were all talk, huh, Weasel?” she said, grinning down at Harry’s ex, who glared at her. “You must not have wanted a real fuck that badly after all if you’re backing down so easily. I’ve had to go through much, _much_ worse to get what I need.” The best part about saying that was it was absolutely true. If only Weasley knew about the spankings, the rough use from Tonks, the shame of cuckolding her husband in their bed, or that time she almost choked herself out with rope in her mindless desperation to have her needs met! “Obviously you were afraid you wouldn’t be good enough to satisfy him, or strong enough to take a real fuck from him. That’s fine though; it just means there’s more cum for me. Now run along with your tail between your legs and leave this nice big cock to a woman who actually knows what to do with it.”

The taunting would either send Ginny out the door feeling even more humiliated, or it would enrage her into actually going through with it. Either possibility was a win as far as Astoria was concerned; she just stood and waited to see what form her victory would take.

The narrowed brown eyes revealed Ginny’s decision a moment before she leaned up a bit higher while still on her knees, put her hands on Astoria’s inner thighs and brought her head in. Astoria gasped as the female weasel dove straight in and attacked her with her tongue. She got the impression that Ginny was trying to finish this off as quickly as she possibly could so she could move on and earn her turn on Harry’s cock. Astoria wasn’t going to allow it though.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she said, patting Ginny’s cheek. “Slow down, Weasley. There’s no rush. Take your time; get me going. If you want this to feel good for me you’ll need to get me excited first.” It was utter shite and they both knew it. Astoria was dripping wet, both because she and Harry had already been well underway and because she was still incredibly horny. Ginny couldn’t call her out on it though, not if she wanted to earn her approval.

Ginny scaled her efforts back, giving her some light and exploratory licks and rubs at first instead of giving her a true tongue-lashing. Astoria sighed and adjusted her position slightly, spreading her legs wider to make it easier for Ginny to work.

“That’s not bad, Weasley,” she said. “Obviously this isn’t your first time putting your face between another witch’s legs.” Ginny seemed to know what she was doing; she was licking her far better than Pansy had the first time Astoria had put her to work, and she could only imagine she herself hadn’t done nearly this good a job when Tonks blackmailed her way into getting Astoria’s mouth on her pussy.

Ginny had heard her instruction to slow down and make the pleasure build, and she was following it very effectively. She gave light rubs of her pussy with her fingers and teasing kisses and licks that felt good but weren’t hard enough, sustained enough or focused enough to truly get Astoria off. And she avoided any contact with her clit. She would come close to it, and Astoria would tense up in anticipation every time her fingers or her tongue seemed to be on a path towards her clit, but every single time Ginny reversed course just before that wonderful contact could be made. However reluctant she might have been to do this, Ginny was damn good at eating pussy and she was demonstrating it to Astoria right now.

“You’re really giving it your all, aren’t you?” Astoria said. “Maybe I misjudged you if you’re willing to go through this just to get Harry’s cock. Using your tongue like this on someone you hate as much as me? Guess you’re just a slut after all.”

Ginny’s brown eyes flashed, but she didn’t let Astoria’s taunts goad her into breaking for her slow and steady routine. The professional quidditch player had a reputation for being impatient and hot-tempered on the pitch, but she was showing patience and deliberation here. Her rubs gradually got harder and eventually changed to include some slow and gentle fingering, and what had been light licks turned into firmer counterclockwise passes of Ginny’s tongue across her pussy. She did make occasional contact with Astoria’s clit now, but she never lingered long. It was all designed to build Astoria’s pleasure but leave her wanting more, and while that had been precisely what Astoria had demanded of her, she was almost doing _too_ good a job of it.

Astoria had been all set to mock the Gryffindor for what she’d expected to be lackluster oral skills, but Ginny was far exceeding her expectations. Maybe this was how she’d consoled herself after her failed relationship with her childhood crush? There _had_ always been stories about the Holyhead Harpies having some wild ‘girl’s nights’ while traveling during the season. Maybe there was more truth to that than Astoria would have expected. 

“At least you’re good for something,” Astoria said, running her hands through Ginny’s long red hair. “Keep it up and you just might earn my approval, Weasley.”

The red-haired witch took that as a challenge, and that was the moment where she got serious. She’d done her teasing and built Astoria’s desire up even higher than it had already been, and now she was going to cash in and give it to her.

The two fingers that had been gently sliding back and forth inside of Astoria’s pussy suddenly began to curl inwards, stroking along Astoria’s g spot far too perfectly to have been coincidental. Her mouth altered its focus at the same time. While she’d only taken the briefest of swipes at her clit up until now, Astoria now received as much attention on that most sensitive of places as she could ever wish for. Ginny took her clit between her lips and sucked on it, which drew an immediate gasp from Astoria.

“Oh, fuck!” she moaned. Her hands fisted in Ginny’s hair and her body shook as the last week of sexual frustration, the shagging she’d already taken from Harry, Ginny’s expert teasing and now the dual assault with mouth and fingers all took their toll and sent Astoria over the edge. Ginny kept it up even as Astoria squirted all over her face; she didn’t even complain when Astoria didn’t let go of her hair right away.

Astoria didn’t give Ginny the honor of telling her she’d done her job well, but she did give her a little pat on the cheek after finally releasing her hair.

“This is a major improvement for your look,” she said. “Maybe I should squirt on your face before every match? I’m sure it would raise your popularity even higher.” Ginny scowled at her but bit her tongue. It was probably tough to do for someone as hot-tempered as her, but she knew that Harry had given Astoria the power in this situation.

“Okay, slut,” Harry said. Astoria looked over at him, assuming he was talking to her, but then she realized he was looking at Ginny. There was a change; she was so used to being on the receiving end in these sorts of situations that it was strange to see someone else in this position. Strange, but exciting. Ginny looked shocked as well; no doubt Harry had never spoken to her in such a way when they were together. But unless Astoria was very mistaken, there was a bit of lust in Ginny’s eyes as well.

“Now that you’ve proven yourself worthy, you can come over here and get what you asked for.” Ginny made to get up off of her knees, but Harry shook his head. “No, you stay down there. Crawl over here and take my cock all the way down your throat.”

\--

Harry had enjoyed many fun sexual experiences of the last several months since his fateful encounter with Astoria Malfoy. Aside from everything he’d done with Astoria, there was the fun that he’d had with Tonks, the one night stand with Romilda Vane, his dealings with the sexy MILF Narcissa and getting to know his old enemy Pansy Parkinson more intimately than he’d ever expected to.

He’d never bothered to catalogue or rank any of his experiences in his head, and he wasn’t sure where this one would slot in even if he did. But he did know that watching Ginny Weasley crawl to him on her hands and knees wasn’t an image he would ever forget.

This woman had been at the forefront of his sexual fantasies for years. Before her he’d only experienced the immature, clueless sort of teenage infatuation he’d had with Cho Chang. He’d been attracted to Cho but his desires hadn’t fully formed yet. It wasn’t until Ginny came along that he started to understand exactly what it was he wanted, and his feelings and desires solidified into very vivid images of all the things he wanted to do to her. He’d held back from giving in to those urges fully, too afraid that she would think less of him for it and it would drive her away, which ironically was exactly what drove her away.

But now they were here; this was really happening. She’d seen what he’d become and wanted a taste of it for herself. She’d wanted it so badly that she’d just gone down on a woman she hated to earn it, and now she was crawling on her knees to get to him. After the way things ended between them it was a gratifying thing to see, aside from obviously being arousing as hell.

While her crawling to him was arousing enough, what she did once she reached him was much, much better. She grabbed his cock with both hands, leaned her head forward and did her very best to swallow all of his cock in one go. She couldn’t quite manage it; she didn’t have the deepthroat capability that Astoria had eventually gained after plenty of practice.

He could tell from watching Astoria’s reactions that Ginny had done an excellent job of pleasing her with her mouth and fingers, which led him to believe his ex-girlfriend had had plenty of opportunity to hone her skills on other witches since the end of their relationship. Maybe she hadn’t had the same sort of regular practice with sucking a bloke’s cock. She couldn’t take him all the way down, at least not yet. But she gave it her best, and it felt great.

Ginny bobbed her head on him as quick as she could and took him as deep down as she could manage, and it was very different from what he was used to from her. She’d sucked his cock plenty of times while they were together but it hadn’t been anything like this. Much as he’d taken it easy on her and kept things gentle and loving in the bedroom, she’d been careful and slow every time she went down on him. Back then he’d assumed it was because that was the best she could do, and maybe it had been. Or maybe she’d been following his lead and holding herself back because she thought that he wouldn’t be capable of handling anything more.

Whatever the case may be, he was now getting a far more enthusiastic and sloppy blowjob from Ginny than he ever had when they were a couple. She bobbed her head on him and her lips slurped his cock lewdly, and she stroked the base of his cock with both hands, all while staring up at him with that pretty freckled face and those brown eyes that he’d always loved staring into.

“Are you stupid, or are you just incompetent?” Astoria snidely asked, breaking the spell between the former lovers. “He told you to put his cock all the way down your throat, you silly bint, and I can see from here that you’re not doing it.”

“She has a point,” Harry said, looking down into Ginny’s face and shaking his head. “But you’ve come this far; it would be a waste to call it off now because you can’t quite get it all down your throat.”

“No fair!” Astoria whined. “If I failed to do something you said, you’d—“

“Quiet,” he said, cutting off his assistant. “I didn’t say I was going to just give it to her, or make an exception for her. I want to feel my cock slide down her throat, and that’s what’s going to happen. If she can’t get there on her own, I’ll just give her a helping hand.”

That was all the warning he gave Ginny before putting his hands on the back of her head and thrusting his hips forward, forcing her to take his cock down her throat whether she was ready for it or not. Her eyes bulged and she gagged around the intrusion, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him. Ginny wanted a taste of the new and improved Harry, the Harry she’d seen fucking the shit out of Astoria? She was going to get it. She was going to get all of it. He was going to make sure that she never again questioned what he could do or had any reason to think that he was timid or boring in bed.

Harry gathered Ginny’s long red hair in his hands, fashioning twin handles that he used to help him pull her along as he fucked her face and made her swallow all of his cock. She gagged around his cock and saliva dripped from her mouth as he used her throat, and it was an incredible sound. He was used to hearing her make soft sighs and whispered terms of endearment as he made love to her, and now he wondered whether even those rather tame noises had been exaggerated to make him feel better. There was no exaggeration here though; he was fucking Ginny’s face and making her gag around his cock, and it was music to his ears.

“Fuck, yeah, make her gag on it!” Astoria said. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who found Ginny Weasley gagging on his cock to be quite the erotic spectacle. His assistant was watching intently and rubbing between her legs with one hand while the other played with a breast. He’d already fucked multiple orgasms out of her, and Ginny’s mouth had just brought her another one, but she was still horny and ready for more. How shitty had her week alone with Draco been if she was this pent-up for sex?

Harry dismissed those concerns; the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now was Draco Malfoy. He had a sexy ex-girlfriend to fuck with everything that he had, and he wasn’t going to let anything distract him from that, not even the sexy blonde masturbating so close to him. He kept driving forward, not giving Ginny any chance to catch her bearings as he fucked her face without pause. His balls smacked against her chin as he used her, and that was a sound that rivaled her gagging on the erotic scale.

Taking things up another notch, Harry held onto her head and kept his cock buried down her throat on his next time in. The rapid in and out had been difficult enough on her, but it was easy to see how much more this was getting to her. She’d been tolerating everything as best she could up until now, but now she was well and truly out of her depth. It was blindingly obvious to Harry that Ginny had never been tested like this. She might have liked the idea of rough sex, but she’d never had a cock held down her throat like this before.

Eventually Ginny’s hands, which had been resting against his thighs, started to beat against his legs. She was legitimately panicking now as Harry held her head down and kept his cock in her throat, and he decided to take mercy on her. He let go of her hair and allowed her to pull her head back, which she did immediately. She looked up at him with teary eyes while she gasped and wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

“That was pathetic,” Astoria said. “You gave up after only that long? I can’t believe you thought you could keep up with Harry!”

Harry ignored her and focused only on Ginny. He ran a hand through her hair again, gentler this time. He was going all-out when it came to sex, but he wasn’t out to punish her like he had been with Astoria, especially early on in their arrangement. While he might have been a bit resentful of her for breaking up with him, it wasn’t like she’d done something _wrong_ like Astoria had (and still sometimes did.) He wasn’t trying to put Ginny in her place or knock her down a peg, and if she’d decided this was too much for her he would stop now and send her on her way with no hard feelings. 

“Do you want to stop here?” he asked quietly. He stroked her cheek to reassure her and hopefully communicate that he wouldn’t be angry with her if she said yes. She leaned into his touch, but then she shook her head.

“No,” she said, and even with her lack of breath he could still hear the determination in her voice. “I’m good now. I can take it.”

“Hmm.” He frowned, skeptical about whether or not she’d actually be able to keep up with him. But if she was adamant about continuing to try, he would keep on testing her. “Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am sure,” she said, clearing her throat as she started to get her breathing back under control. “I want this, Harry. I want you to _\--_ ”

Ginny abruptly stopped speaking when Harry smacked her across the cheek with his cock. She gasped and stared up at him in wide-eyed disbelief, but the only form of answer she got was a second cockslap across the other cheek. Then he put his hands on the sides of her head and rubbed his cock back and forth across her face. He’d put the roughness aside temporarily in order to check on her and make sure this was still something she wanted to indulge in, but all thoughts of mercy were set aside now that she’d confirmed she wanted to keep going. He didn’t hate Ginny; he didn’t want to punish her. But if she was serious about wanting to take this on, he wasn’t going to hold back. He’d done enough of that when they were together.

A simple wave of his hand vanished Ginny’s quidditch uniform and underwear, and Harry licked his lips as he took a look at her. It had been too long since he’d seen that sexy body. She didn’t have the curves of Astoria or Narcissa, but she had a supple little body that was ideally suited for a profession as athletic as quidditch. She wasn’t skinny in the same way that Pansy was; there was definition in her arms and stomach, and her legs in particular looked nice and strong. She’d been in good shape when they were dating and she looked to be even more so now. Her hard work had paid off, on and off the quidditch pitch. Now wasn’t the time for ogling her though. It was time for him to not only get reacquainted with her body but to introduce her to the man he’d become and show her all that he’d come to learn over their months apart. 

Harry had thought many times about all the different ways he’d like to fuck Ginny; _really_ fuck her, not the gentle shit he’d restricted himself to back then out of fear. He’d thought about it back when they were still together and had continued well after they’d broken up. She hadn’t been on his mind as much recently, as between Astoria as well as the other occasional playmates that found their way into his bed, he had plenty of real live witches to focus his sexual energy and dominance on. He hadn’t forgotten her entirely though. It wasn’t like he’d continued to mope around for the last several months about the missed opportunity to show Ginny his true sexual nature, but since a chance to do so had unexpectedly thrown itself into his lap he wasn’t about to turn it down.

Most of the positions he’d thought of would have involved a bed, but he was nothing if not adjustable. While it would have been easy enough for him to just conjure a temporary bed then and there, he would rather make use of the things he naturally had at his disposal. Time to get creative.

“Are you ready for my cock now?” he asked. “Ready to be fucked?”

“Yes!” Ginny said, nodding her head. “Give it to me. Fuck me, Harry!”

“Oh, I will,” he said, smirking at her. “But first I’m going to cast a spell on you that’ll really put you to the test.” He looked over at Astoria. “Get me my wand. This spell’s a little less common and I haven’t cast it on an actual target before, so I’d rather not try to do it wandlessly.” Ginny gulped, looking nervous at the idea of him casting some unknown spell on her, but she kept her hands at her sides and remained down on her knees as he aimed his wand at her once Astoria slipped it into his hand. She blinked, surprised at how little impact it seemed to have on her.

“What did that do?” she asked. “I don’t feel any different.”

“You shouldn’t,” he said. “Not yet. That was a spell I found in the Black library, slightly modified by me. The original was apparently crafted by an ancient Lord Black who felt that his wife moaned too loudly in bed, and it was ‘unbecoming’ of a lady. So he created a spell that reacts to the moans, groans and other audible sounds a woman makes while she’s getting fucked, and punishes her by cutting off her airway and making it harder for her to breathe.”

“It’s going to _choke_ me?” Ginny said, aghast.

“That’s what it’ll feel like, yeah,” Harry answered, amused by her shock. Now he was getting a taste of the true sexual degeneracy of the man she’d said wasn’t ‘exciting’ enough for her. “The louder you get, the stronger the effect on you.”

“And what if I pass out?” she asked.

“I’ve made a modification to the spell for safety purposes,” he said. “If you reach the point where you’re legitimately about to be in danger, the spell will end immediately and you’ll be able to breathe.” Ginny exhaled at that bit of news, relieved that she wasn’t about to enter into something truly dangerous. He was about to give her a bit of a wake-up call though. “If we reach that point, if you can’t control yourself and the spell reaches the point of cancellation, everything we’re doing will stop and the most you’ll be able to do from that point on is watch me shag Astoria. Got it?”

“Got it,” Ginny said, looking determined to rise to the challenge. He knew how competitive she was, and this challenge he’d laid down was triggering that instinct within her. 

Harry had learned his lesson from that time Astoria had very nearly choked herself out on the rope. That’s why he’d felt the need to modify this spell and work in a bit of a safety measure before he used it on someone. He knew it would work as intended though; he’d double and triple checked it. He’d been saving it for a special occasion, like the next time Astoria got especially snotty and was in need of a harsher sort of punishment, but pulling out all the stops against Ginny seemed like a fitting use of his creation.

“We’re not just going to have standard sex, of course,” he said. “I’ve had lots of fun over the past few months, with Astoria and others.” He saw the curiosity burning in Ginny’s eyes at the hint that Astoria wasn’t the only woman he was fucking, and that of course was the entire reason he’d slipped it in. He wasn’t going to satisfy that curiosity though, at least not right now. “But none of the witches I’ve fucked are as athletic as you are. I’m going to make use of that. I’m going to use your athleticism and your flexibility in ways I never dared to when we were actually together.”

“That sounds great!” Ginny said, and she shot a little grin at Astoria. His assistant didn’t look happy, and Harry realized that she was probably feeling disgruntled at the suggestion that Ginny could do something that she couldn’t. That was too bad, because it was the truth. He was going to make use of Ginny’s slender, flexible body and athletic ability while he had the chance.

“Good. Now get down on all fours, facing away from me.”

Ginny, already down on her knees, didn’t have a long way to go. She turned her body around and put her hands down flat, which had the pleasant effect of sticking her freckled arse out at him. It wasn’t as wide as that of Astoria or Narcissa, but it wasn’t as petite as Pansy’s either. She had a strong, toned bum as a result of her quidditch exercises, and it looked even firmer than it had when they were dating. She’d worked hard for that bum, and he was going to circle back to it later. But not now.

“I’ve missed that view,” he mused. They’d done doggy style a few times; it was about as exotic and adventurous as they’d ever gotten in the bedroom, though they’d never done it hard enough for him to really get what he wanted out of it (and the same surely had been true for her.)

“Well come and get it,” she said, wiggling her arse at him.

“Believe me, I’m going to,” he said. “But it’s not going to go quite the way you’re thinking.” Giving Ginny a true doggy style pounding would have been fun, but he had something in mind that would be considerably more demanding on her physically. He knelt down behind her, grabbed her by the backs of her ankles and lifted them off of the ground slightly while keeping her legs bent at the knees. Now that he had her where he wanted her, he shoved his cock inside of her with one swift, deep thrust.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” Ginny moaned at the sudden deep penetration, and then she gasped as his spell took effect and she felt her breath being cut off. After a few seconds her breathing evened out and returned to normal.

“So that’s what that feels like,” he said. “It’ll go away when you manage to silence yourself, as you’ve just found, but each successive outburst like that is going to bring a stronger backlash on you. Something to keep in mind.”

Harry stood back up straight, bringing her legs up with him and keeping her bent over like a wheelbarrow. He held her by the hips, taking care of keeping her lower body supported. The rest would be up to her supporting herself with her hands and being able to hold it once he actually started to fuck her.

He did not take it easy on her; not in the slightest. If Ginny wanted to make it through this without his spell cutting her off she was going to need to be at her best, because Harry would hold nothing back. He held her by the hips and began to thrust into her in earnest. He’d never fucked Ginny with anything even approaching this level of force, and was groaning at the feel of her. She was tight, _very_ tight, whether due to lack of sexual activity (or sexual activity with a man anyway), her exercise or a combination of both. What a fool he’d been, not using this body and this pussy to the absolute fullest when she’d been his girlfriend. He’d been too afraid of losing her, which seemed silly now in hindsight since he’d lost her anyway. If he _had_ done this back then and scared her off with his intensity, at least he would’ve had a memory like this to fall back on.

Harry couldn’t change the past; he couldn’t change the mistakes he’d made in his relationship with Ginny any more than she could change her own lack of communication on what she’d needed from him back then. But what he did have control over was what happened in the here and now, and what he was doing in the present was sure to leave an indelible impression on both of them.

“Oh, come on, Harry,” Astoria grumbled. “You can do better than that! Fuck her harder! I want to hear her moan!”

Astoria was probably just upset that Ginny was holding up as well as she was, because it wasn’t like Harry was actually taking it easy on his ex. He was fucking Ginny hard; harder than was probably recommended in this athletic position. His pelvis smacked against her with every thrust, and he was challenging Ginny both physically and mentally. She not only had to keep her hands pressed to the ground and endure the strain of the position, she also had to keep herself from making too much noise lest she want the spell to punish her. He could hear her mumbling and making these sort of whimpering grunts, and though he couldn’t see her face it was easy enough for him to piece together what she was doing. She was biting her lip to hold back her moans, and she was biting it hard. He had to give her credit, because she was going a better job than he’d expected. She was only going to be able to last for so long though. It was obvious to him that she wasn’t used to being used like this, not like Astoria was. She didn’t have the tolerance built-up to handle this kind of fuck, and it was only a matter of time before it broke her.

Sure enough, after a few more minutes of determined fucking, a loud moan slipped through, and it was quickly followed by Ginny gasping as the spell choked the breath out of her lungs. Harry felt no small degree of smugness when he heard that sound, knowing that it signified he’d broken through her control. And he wasn’t the only one who’d enjoyed it.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Astoria said. “Go ahead and moan, Weasley. You might as well give up now, because there’s no way you’re going to be able to take everything that Harry can dish out.”

“ _Watch…me_ ,” Ginny wheezed. Harry smiled at her defiant answer. She was one of the most competitive people he’d ever known, and she was being faced with two challenges here. She not only wanted to prove she could handle Harry and his newly-discovered sexual dominance, but she also wanted to shut up her hated blonde rival. Ginny was doubly determined to claim victory, and Harry was the beneficiary of that determination.

Harry didn’t let up in the least. He continued to fuck Ginny hard, testing the strength in her arms as well as her perseverance as she tried to hold on throughout it all. Her control was slipping though. The occasional moan or grunt of pleasure continued to slip through, and each time the backlash from the spell was more severe and taking a greater toll on her until she managed to silence herself.

“How close are you to cumming?” Harry asked. When she didn’t respond right away, he decided to reassure her. “You won’t be punished for answering a question. Unless you moan during the middle of it, I guess.”

“ _Close_ ,” she whispered breathlessly. “ _Really close_.”

“I’m happy for you,” he said. “Let’s see if you can hold on long enough to get there before the spell ends. Wouldn’t you like to do that? Wouldn’t it feel good to not only cum, but to shut Astoria up?”

Astoria scoffed but Ginny nodded, and Harry knew she was going to do everything she could to win this battle. That was good; she was going to need every bit of that determination if she hoped to make it to the end, because he wasn’t going to show her any mercy. He kept fucking her as hard as ever, and it became a race to see whether Ginny would be able to achieve orgasm before she moaned one too many times and the spell ended, and the fucking ended with it.

It was a strange mixture of muffled grunts, unwilling moans and choking gasps that Ginny made as his pounding cock brought her closer and closer to the edge, but Harry found that he infinitely preferred them to the quiet little sighs she used to make when he made love to her. Whether those sighs had been real or embellished didn’t even matter; they hadn’t been what he really wanted to hear. _This_ was what he wanted; Ginny gasping, moaning, coughing and just trying to hold onto her control for long enough to get where her body desperately wanted to go before time ran out on her.

Ginny’s orgasm was one of the most muted that Harry had ever heard, but that was out of simple necessity. He could hear the groan fighting to escape as she bit down on her lip, and for just a second it would burst through and then turn into a choked gasp. Harry imagined that it was the most satisfying orgasm Ginny had ever had, and yet the most frustrating one at the same time. The thought brought a smile to his face, and it was with that smile that he gave a few more deep thrusts into the pussy of his gasping, moaning, choking ex-girlfriend and came inside of her.

“What?! N-not inside!” Ginny gasped, but Harry didn’t pull out despite her protest. She obviously was worried because she wasn’t taking the proper precautions ahead of time, but there was no risk of impregnation. He’d been having sex with too many witches not to take his own precautions, so she had nothing to worry about. He wasn’t going to fill her in on that just yet though. The relief could wait until after he was done with her. For right now her panic pleased him. She groaned as he kept himself buried deep inside of her until he’d finished cumming. Once he was done he pulled his cock out and lowered her legs so they were back on the ground, and she let her hands rest at the same time.

“Should’ve thought of that before you begged him to fuck you, you silly slut,” Astoria said as Ginny groaned. She knew full well that he was protected, but she kept it to herself in order to taunt her rival. Now that he thought about it, maybe she gave Ginny a run for her money in terms of competitiveness.

Ginny just moaned while she lie there, face-down on the floor of the private locker room. She looked absolutely drained in a way she never had after any of the times he’d made love to her. Harry knew he’d done what he set out to do. Ginny wanted to get a taste of the new him and he’d given it to her. He’d given her a fuck and an orgasm that she would never forget, and he’d cum inside of her pussy one more time for good measure. He could leave it there and be satisfied.

\--

“Huh?!” Ginny was in shock and more than a little pain when Harry’s hands tugged on her hair none too gently.

“Get up,” he barked while continuing to pull at her hair, and she pushed herself back up onto all fours despite her fatigue, unable to deny him. He pulled her around to face him once again, and she gasped at what she saw waiting for her.

“Again?” she croaked, her voice raspy from the ordeal she’d already been through. Somehow he was hard again, even though it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two since he’d cum inside of her (something she was still nervous about.) How was he already ready for more?

“Again,” he agreed. Ginny shook her head, unable to believe his impossibly fast recovery time, and unsure that she could take any more. It had been absolutely amazing; frustrating and exhausting, but amazing too. It was the best orgasm of her life, and by a very large margin at that. But her body was feeling the effects of what he’d put her through, the cost of a fuck that rough, and she knew it was going to make for a rough go of it at practice tomorrow morning. Gwenog always worked them even harder than usual after a loss, so that wasn’t going to be any fun at all even without her suddenly dominant ex-boyfriend fucking her brains out beforehand.

“Aww, giving up, Weasley?” She looked over to see Astoria smirking at her. “Finally accepting defeat? It’s about time you realized that you’re just not good enough to keep up with Harry. You had no chance if you’re already spent, because he’s just getting warmed up.”

Ginny grit her teeth, barely suppressing the urge to get up and strangle the arrogant blonde bitch. As tired as she felt, she couldn’t afford to give up now. She couldn’t let Astoria win; she couldn’t let Malfoy’s wife show her up in front of Harry.

“Go ahead,” she said, looking up at Harry. “Keep going.”

He nodded down at her, and then he grabbed his wand. At first she figured he was just undoing the spell he’d previously cast on her, which was a relief. She did feel a change come over here, but he wasn’t done with that. He cast a new spell on her as soon as he’d dispelled the first, and she felt a cooling sensation in her bum. She gasped. Was he seriously going to…?

“My arse?” she whispered. They’d never done that before; he’d never even suggested it. She’d never stuck anything larger than a finger back there!

“Your arse,” he echoed, nodding at her. Then he pulled her back up to her feet and spun her around so her back was to him. He gave her a stinging swat across the arse and then squeezed both of her muscular cheeks in his hands. “I always loved it, you know. Your bum has always been so fit and firm, and now it’s even fitter. You’ve been working hard, I can tell.” Ginny usually hated perverted comments about her arse or her physical appearance, at least when they came from horny fans, but when coming from Harry it filled her with pride. She did work hard, and she was glad he’d noticed. “I always wanted to bugger you. I didn’t do it back then because I thought it would be too much for you, that I’d scare you away. But I don’t care about that anymore. I’m going to fuck your arse, Ginny, just like I always wanted to.”

She felt both nervous and excited about what was to come next, and then shrieked in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her midsection and lifted her feet off of the ground. He jostled her in his grip so he could hook his arms underneath her thighs, and she was stunned at how much physical strength he was showing. When had he gotten so strong?

Harry didn’t stop there though. His hands came up to the back of her head and neck, and he effectively bent her body in half. Ginny’s breath caught in her throat at the blatant display of domination. Where the fuck had this Harry been when they were dating?

Then his cock was prodding at her arsehole, and all thoughts of Harry’s strength were discarded as meaningless. Merlin, she was nervous! Was she really ready for this? Could she take Harry’s massive cock in her virgin arse? There was still time to stop it. While she couldn’t hope to physically free herself like this, bent in half as she was, she was sure he would put her down at a single word. Maybe that wasn’t the worst idea. She’d already gotten what she wanted, hadn’t she? Harry had already given her the rough shagging she’d always dreamed of (rougher, actually; much rougher), and she’d experienced the strongest climax of her life. Wasn’t that enough?

“Still time to back out, Weasley,” Astoria’s simpering voice said. “You know that’s way too much cock for you to handle, so why don’t you beg him to put you down and let a real woman take it from here?”

Ginny scowled and remained silent. Could she handle being buggered by Harry? She didn’t know, but she was going to find out. She wasn’t about to let Astoria hold this over her head.

“ _Ohhhhhh!_ ” Her silence only lasted until Harry slid his cock inside of her bum. It was good that he’d at least removed the previous spell before moving on to the buggering because there was no way she could’ve hoped to hold her voice back now. The subsequent spell he’d cast had cleaned and lubricated her arse, and while she was thankful for that, the lubrication could only do so much. This was, after all, the first time she’d ever had a cock, any cock, inside of her arse.

“Oh, fuck, that’s tight,” Harry groaned. “I guess I don’t need to ask whether or not you let any bloke take your anal virginity after we broke it off.”

No, he didn’t. She hadn’t necessarily been opposed to the idea of anal sex; if Harry had suggested it back then she might have given it a try—maybe. But starting off with a cock as large as his probably wasn’t ideal, especially since she hadn’t exactly been preparing herself for this moment.

And then there was the position he’d chosen to take into consideration as well. She very highly doubted that many women’s first try at anal sex came while being bent in half like this. With his grip on her, Ginny had no control over anything that was happening. It was all Harry; Harry who thrust his hips forward to shove his cock deeper inside of her, Harry who’d bent her body in half like a pretzel, and Harry who held her by the back of the head and pulled her entire body back into him. Harry did it all, and he wasn’t taking it easier on her just because this was her first time having him or anyone else inside of her bum. It was like she was diving straight into the deep end without any training or any means of self-preservation, and all she could do was try not to drown.

“The first night I fucked Astoria, I held her up like this when I fucked her,” Harry said. “While I was doing it, I thought to myself what a shame it was that I had never done it to you. I was sure that I’d be able to bend you in half, just like this.” Ginny wasn’t entirely sure how to take that. Was it meant to be a compliment?

“So sorry that you had to settle for me,” Astoria grumbled. It was obvious how _she_ was taking it anyway. “Not my fault that your ex is so tiny and bendable. Some of us actually have breasts.”

It was meant as a slight against Ginny, but she couldn’t have cared less about the bitchy blonde at this point. Her mind could focus on nothing other than the rough buggering Harry was throwing at her. She’d dreamed of rough sex, and rough sex with Harry at that, but this was beyond anything she’d ever expected. Not even in her dirtiest fantasies had Harry ever been capable of something like this, and she didn’t know what to make of it.

“God, we wasted so much fucking time,” Harry said as he continued to thrust his cock back and forth in Ginny’s arse. “Think of how much fun we could’ve had if we’d just been honest with each other.” It was an interesting thought. “We could’ve fucked like this every night.” Every night? How the fuck would she have even walked normally the next day, never mind pursue a professional quidditch career?

Now wasn’t the time to deal in what might have been though. That wasn’t the path they’d walked down; neither of them had been able to be upfront about what they wanted, and they’d drifted apart as a result. But they had this, here and now. Harry had this chance to show her what he truly liked and what his potential as a lover was, and he was making the most of it.

Ginny wasn’t going to have another climax; that wasn’t even on her mind. She’d already had her fun, exhausting as it had been. This was all about enduring at this point. Harry was using her body for his own pleasure. He was fucking her, buggering her, dominating her. He literally had her body bent in half and was using her however the hell he felt like. It was sexy in a way; it made her feel like more of a sexual being than she ever had, even during the wildest girl’s night with the team. But it was also draining, and she was really just waiting until he’d finished having his way with her.

It didn’t end nearly as quickly as she’d expected it to. The rough buggering went on and on, and she began to wonder if he’d taken a stamina potion before he started with Astoria because there was no way any normal wizard should be able to go this hard for this long. Then again, Harry was hardly a normal wizard.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open by the end, but eventually Harry finally reached his own end. His grunts got deeper and deeper, and finally he exploded inside of her. It was a strange feeling to have him cumming inside of her bowels, but his hands remained securely pressed against the back of her head, holding her in place while he filled her up.

Ginny groaned as Harry finally let her go and put her back down on her feet, and he had to catch her around the waist to keep her from falling on her face. She looked up at him hazily, and then blinked as a blurry blonde figure walked up to her.

“Good job on making it this far, Weasley,” said a blonde in a snooty voice that she vaguely recognized. “But you look like you’re about to drop, so I guess it’s up to me to take it from here.”

\--

_Bloody hell, that was exhausting._

Ginny was glad that she’d stumbled in as Harry fucked Astoria Malfoy today. (She was still curious about how exactly all of _that_ had come about, but he didn’t seem interested in filling in the blanks and she hadn’t pressed.) She was glad she’d finally gotten to have the rough shag that she’d always wanted from Harry. It brought a sense of closure to their relationship that she hadn’t realized she’d been missing until today.

Closure was the correct way to phrase it though, because as much as she’d enjoyed seeing this side of him, she knew that they weren’t supposed to be together. She would always be fond of him; she would always love him, even if it was a friendly, almost familial sort of love rather than a romantic one now. But even though she’d enjoyed what they’d just done and was thankful she’d gotten to see how Harry had grown into a dominant, confident lover who was unafraid to take what he wanted, she knew there was no way in hell she would’ve been able to handle that kind of fucking on a regular basis while still pursuing her dreams of playing professional quidditch. She didn’t know how Astoria did it, even if her job only required her to sit at a desk most of the time.

She and Harry had left it on good terms; she felt like they were both happy to have gotten this sense of closure on their relationship and move on with their lives. They’d parted as friends and wished each other well, but both agreed that there was nothing between them anymore. There was no spark; they couldn’t get back what they’d lost, even if they’d wanted to.

As she apparated back to her hotel room, she thought of the conversation she’d heard between Harry and Astoria just before she was out of earshot.

_“You had your fun but now it’s back to reality for you, Astoria. Get over here and clean me up.” A pause, and then: “Not with a towel, you silly slut. You know better than that by now. Use your mouth.”_

Yeah, she definitely couldn’t have kept up with the new Harry Potter day in and day out. It was almost enough to make her pity the Lady Malfoy. Almost.

\-- 

“Ooh, I can’t wait for lunch! This is a wonderful diner; I’ve eaten here many times.”

“You can thank Narcissa when we see her then,” Harry said dismissively. “She’s the one that picked it out.”

“Maybe I will,” Astoria said. “At least she contributed _something_ for a change.” Harry frowned. She’d been like this for several days now, and it was grating on his nerves.

The encounter with Ginny had changed Astoria’s mood, and not for the better in his opinion. Between the power he’d given her and Ginny’s post-coital admission that she wouldn’t have been able to handle that kind of sex as often as Astoria did, at least not while pursuing her career, had brought out the cocky, superior side of the Lady Malfoy. She hadn’t been overtly bigoted against a particular group, like the muggleborn or non-human magical creatures for example, which was at least an improvement over the nasty bitch he’d had to deal with back when she first swore the vow. Her arrogance was becoming annoying, and no amount of paddling, orgasm denial, relentless fucking and edging was working like it usually did. It was like she was content with her current circumstances, and nothing he did could get through to her. He couldn’t figure out how to get her back in line, and her arrogance was starting to annoy people in the office again.

Hopefully Narcissa’s presence at lunch could have some sort of impact. She’d arranged for Harry to meet her for a business lunch in the middle of his usual workday. Apparently she had some details of the Black inheritance and the restoration of Andromeda and her family that she wanted to go over with him. He’d been hoping to use that as an excuse to get away from Astoria for an hour or so, but Narcissa had requested her presence as his assistant. Her explanation that she wanted Astoria there to take notes on the things they were going to discuss was perfectly logical, but that didn’t improve Harry’s mood any.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” he said when they arrived at their destination. He held the door open for Astoria out of reflex, some bit of chivalry left over from his days dating Ginny he supposed. Ginny would have thanked him for it, but Astoria just walked inside without a word of acknowledgement. It was as if he was doing no more than he was obligated to do.

“We’re here to meet with Lady Narcissa Malfoy,” Astoria said as soon as a waitress approached, not even allowing the woman to give them the customary greeting. “Direct us to her.”

“Yes, certainly.” The waitress’ smile never left her face, but it was easy enough for Harry to see that her enthusiasm was forced. Maybe it had been to begin with, but she had to try harder to remain pleasant in the face of Astoria’s rudeness. He would be sure to give the woman a much larger tip than usual to make up for it.

The waitress led them over to Narcissa, who smiled slightly and waved them over when she spotted them. Astoria froze though, and Harry understood why. His understanding was that it was supposed to be just the three of them at lunch, but there was another woman sitting beside Narcissa. The woman had a more than passing resemblance to Astoria. Her hair might have been a darker shade of blonde, but they possessed the same sort of aristocratic beauty.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Astoria hissed. Harry shrugged; he was as surprised as she was.

“Good to see you too, sister,” Daphne Greengrass said, rolling her eyes. “It just so happens that I was invited.” Narcissa cleared her throat to draw attention to herself, staving off whatever angry remark Astoria was about to make.

“Yes, it’s true,” the older blonde said. “I’m afraid this is all my fault. In my haste to have our meeting, I forgot that I’d already arranged to meet Daphne at the same time.”

“At the same time and in the same place?” Harry said, seeking clarification.

“Indeed,” Narcissa said. “It was a most embarrassing error.”

“I’ll bet it was, “ Daphne said innocently. Harry looked at her and saw her smiling behind her glass of water. Apparently she didn’t buy Narcissa’s story any more than he did. Narcissa Malfoy was many things, but she was not so disorganized as that. This stank of a deliberate ploy on her part. For whatever reason, she’d wanted Harry to run into Daphne today, and she’d also wanted Astoria to be there with him. She was definitely plotting something, though he wasn’t sure as to what it was just yet.

“Anyway, I see no reason why we can’t turn this mistake into a happy positive!” Narcissa said. “This table is more than big enough to seat all four of us. Please, let’s this into a foursome, shall we?”

Daphne laughed into her glass of water at the double entendre, and Harry shared her humor. He was sure that line was every bit as intentional as this entire set-up had been, but what really interested him was the scowl on Astoria’s face. Nothing had been able to crack her wall of superiority recently, but she was distinctly unhappy now.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Harry said, sitting down across from Daphne. He didn’t even think about pulling Astoria’s chair out for her; she could do it herself.

“Astoria? Aren’t you going to sit down, daughter?” Narcissa asked. Calling her ‘daughter’ was a great touch if Narcissa was trying to get under her skin—and she usually was.

“I’d rather not,” Astoria said. “I’m sure we won’t get any real business taken care of if _she’s_ around, so I think I’ll just go back to the office if it’s all the same to you.”

“Don’t leave us, Astoria,” Harry said. She turned her head to look at him, and her eyes shot pure hatred at him. She wanted nothing more than to walk out, but those four words from him made her feet freeze, and there she would stay until he decided otherwise. “Seriously, sit. Join us. I insist.”

Astoria bit her lip and grunted in frustration, but the vow gave her no choice but to take the seat next to him and across from Narcissa. Daphne whistled.

“Now that’s surprising, sister” Daphne said. “I knew you worked for Harry, but I never expected you to be so subservient to him. I’m impressed.”

Astoria glared at her sister, and then at Narcissa for causing this, and finally at Harry for forcing her to stay. He couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so angry with him, and he had a feeling there wasn’t a single sexual order he’d given her, no matter how dirty or demanding, that she’d liked less than having him use the vow to force her to have lunch with her own sister.

Maybe he’d found a way to burst that arrogant bubble after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: (Magical) erotic choking, anal sex
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Astoria, Astoria/Ginny, Harry/Ginny


	13. ...Another Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa's scheme to bring Harry and Daphne together plays out, and nothing will ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

"Oh, where is my head at?! I arranged for a meeting with my account manager at Gringotts today!"

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Narcissa's excuse, given less than twenty minutes after Harry and her sister had shown up. It was strange for her to be this transparent about what she was doing. First she'd pretended that she'd just so happened to schedule a casual lunch with Daphne at the same time she'd agreed to meet with Harry and Astoria, and in the same place at that. Now she was trying to convince them that she'd _also_ set up a meeting with Gringotts on this same afternoon? There was no way she was this disorganized, and Daphne doubted even her arrogant and self-absorbed sister would fail to see right through her.

"Your brain sure seems to be all over the place today," Harry said. Daphne hadn't spoken with Harry Potter enough to be able to gauge whether the obvious sarcasm dripping from his voice was deliberate or if he just wasn't any good at masking his emotions, but it was clear he didn't buy Narcissa's story any more than she did. Astoria shifting her scowl from Daphne over to her mother in law, at least temporarily, showed that she wasn't fooled either.

In Daphne's experience with Astoria's mother-in-law, she was calculating and subtle. Being so blatant about this made Daphne think that she was being deliberately obvious about what she was doing, that she wanted all three of them to recognize what she was doing. She never acted without a reason, so what was her motive? Daphne doubted that she was the one this was directed at, because what did she care about being tricked into sitting down with Harry and her sister? She didn't really know Harry but had nothing against him, and it was Astoria who couldn't stand to be in her presence. Daphne actually enjoyed the chance to needle her sister any time their paths crossed.

"Oh, I know!" Narcissa said, shaking her head and sighing. "I don't know what's come over me today! But my meeting is set to begin in under an hour, and I can't go meet with the goblins wearing something as drab like this!" Her robes looked perfectly fine, and in fact she looked better dressed than most Gringotts customers probably were. Another obvious lie. "I beg your forgiveness, but I really must go home and change into something more appropriate."

"That's fine," Astoria said quickly. "If we're not going to get any business done, Harry and I can go back to the office." She was halfway out of her seat before Harry spoke up.

"Sit down," he said. Astoria's arse dropped back down into the chair immediately, and Daphne watched thoughtfully. This was the second time that she'd seen Harry tell Astoria what to do, and her stubborn sister had promptly done what he said both times. This did not fit with the Astoria Daphne knew, and if anything she had only become more obstinate in the years following her falling out with Daphne and their parents. Even him being her boss didn't explain why she listened to him so closely. Did Harry really command that much of her respect? Or maybe this was Draco's doing? It was obvious to her that Astoria's appointment as Harry's assistant was politically motivated, designed to continue Draco's efforts to rehabilitate the Malfoy public image. Perhaps he'd told his wife to be on her best behavior and follow Harry's instructions to the letter.

"There's no need for the entire afternoon to be ruined just because of my mistake," Narcissa said as she got to her feet. "The food's only just arrived, and I'm sure you three are quite hungry. Please, relax and enjoy yourselves. In fact, do so on me. As apology for wasting your time, I will pay for everyone's lunch on my way out."

Someone who hadn’t been paying close attention might have missed the way Harry Potter’s eyes lingered on Narcissa’s arse when she got up, or the knowing smirk that the older woman gave him at the same moment. Daphne’s eyes were too sharp though, and while she didn’t necessarily concern herself with playing the game overmuch, that didn’t mean she hadn’t been trained in how to do so. This entire unusual situation called for close attention, and Daphne had been keeping her eyes peeled for just such an indicator. 

She had a pretty good idea of what those looks meant, but they didn’t explain why this farce was currently happening or why she was part of it. If anything the waters were only muddied further, but the one thing she knew for certain was that she wasn’t about to walk away just yet.

"That's very kind of you," Daphne said. "I've never been one to turn down free food." She had no shortage of money, but she was intrigued to see where this was going. Astoria's scowl instantly told her she'd made the right decision.

"And I've never been one to turn down the company of a beautiful woman," Harry said. Daphne fought not to let her surprise show. It wasn't like she wasn't used to men telling her she was beautiful, and many of them were far more flirtatious about it than this. Her surprise was more about it coming from Harry Potter. He hadn't ever struck her as the flirtatious type; he seemed far too serious for such things. But then she noticed the way Astoria's scowl deepened. If looks could kill, Daphne would have been engulfed in flames on the spot.

Yes, she'd _definitely_ made the right choice. If Astoria hated her boss flirting with her sister that much, it was all the more reason for Daphne to stick around and see where this went.

"So tell me about yourself, Harry," she said, leaning back in her seat and getting comfortable. "We had so little chance to get to know each other at school, and I feel like we should rectify that." She looked over at Astoria for a second and smiled at her before turning back to her boss. " _Especially_ if you're working so closely with my sister now."

"This is a bad idea," Astoria said. "You two won't get along at all. Trust me."

"I'm sure we can decide that for ourselves," Harry said dismissively, not even looking over at her. Daphne wondered if he knew how annoyed his assistant was by the idea of him spending time with her sister. Maybe he was as amused by her anger as Daphne was, or maybe he was simply oblivious. Either way, Daphne was pleased that he seemed to be going along with it. And she wasn't the only one who was pleased.

"My work here is done," Narcissa said. Daphne kept an eye on her, and did not miss the little smirk she flashed at Astoria on her way out the door. So that explained why Narcissa had set all this up. Daphne knew that Astoria's mother in law didn't care for her much; it was actually the common thread that had led to Daphne's own sort of, if not friendship, at least mutual understanding with Draco's mother. She'd known this was going to get a rise out of Astoria, and that's why she'd done it. "Enjoy your meal, you three."

\--

“I can’t believe you,” Astoria said as soon as they arrived back in the office. She didn’t yell or scream, and Harry had a feeling she was trying to hide her emotions from him. She was trying to seem merely annoyed at what had happened, but he could see the truth. Her face was carefully guarded, but she couldn’t hide the fury in her blue eyes. He knew her too well by now to miss how angry she actually was.

“What?” he asked innocently. “I thought it was a perfectly pleasant afternoon. Your sister makes for delightful company.”

“Yes. Delightful,” Astoria drawled, sounding uncomfortably like her husband. “But did you really have to make plans to have dinner with her tonight? Was lunch not enough?”

“I went to school with her for six years but barely spoke two words to her,” he said. “Stupidly, I allowed your husband to color my perception of all Slytherins for many years. Now I’d really like to make up for lost time, and neither of us were busy tonight. Why wait?”

“And is that all it’s going to be?” Astoria asked. “You’re just going to get to know her?”

“I wonder what you’re really asking,” Harry said. He chose not to phrase it as a question that magic would then force her to answer. It would be more fun to make her squirm. “You know you’re always free to be honest with me.”

“Will it be nothing more than a dinner?” she asked. It was obvious she was trying not to show how affected she was by the idea of it being more, but he didn’t know why she was bothering. Her vehement animosity for her sister was impossible for her to hide. “Surely it doesn’t need to be anything more than that. You have me around to answer whatever demand you give, plus Narcissa is always ready to jump into your bed. And of course you could probably get Pansy or Romilda to fuck you again, or maybe Tonks if she’s single again. There’s no need for you to touch my sister when you have so many witches available to you.”

Astoria did not get along with any of the women she’d mentioned, and had been demonstrably jealous about his dalliances with all of them. That she’d willingly presented not just one but all of them as potential bedmates told him just how opposed she was to the idea of him spending any time around Daphne, and specifically how much she loathed the possibility of them becoming intimate.

“Who knows?” he said. “I think you know by now that I’m always open to new things and new women, especially if they’re as beautiful as Daphne.” Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Though I suppose it’s always possible that I might be too exhausted to even think about getting hard for the rest of the night.”

“I doubt that’s possible,” Astoria said, and he had a feeling she was right. He didn’t know how tonight’s dinner with Daphne would go or what she may or may not be willing to do should it go well, but he doubted that he would refuse anything that Daphne was interested in doing regardless of how much sex Astoria gave him beforehand. “But I suppose I’ll have to do my best.”

She pulled her robes over her head and stood before him in her underwear, which she stripped out of quickly. Apparently she wanted to get down to business, so to speak, and get fucked for as long as possible in hopes that it might lower the chance that he slept with her sister tonight. They both knew it wasn’t going to make any difference but he would gladly indulge her.

“Put your hands on the desk and bend over,” he said. “Stick your arse out towards me.”

Astoria rushed to comply, presenting herself to him and spreading her legs. Harry strolled towards her, pulled his robes off and then pushed his boxers down his legs. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it while he thought about how he wanted to use her.

“I’m not sure what Daphne may or may not be willing to do tonight, but she’s going to have complete say in everything. Not like you.” He pulled his hand away from his cock, which was going to be ready to go soon enough, and lightly tapped Astoria’s round arse cheek. Then he gave it a harder slap, making her jerk in surprise. “You have to do whatever I say. You’re mine.” He drew his wand in his free hand and cast a now-familiar spell to prepare her for what was to come.

Astoria gasped at the cooling sensation inside of her arse, but said nothing as she felt the head of his cock press against her anus. He’d buggered her often enough by now that it wasn’t exactly unexpected.

“Daphne would never be caught dead getting buggered by her boss at work,” he said. “She’s a good girl.” He slammed his hips forward, shoving a not insignificant percentage of his cock inside of her arse in one go. The spell had cleaned and lubricated her so it wouldn’t be so rough on her, but it was still a very big thrust and a whole lot of cock for her to take up her bum all at once. But the groan she let out didn’t sound pained. He liked to think he knew Astoria’s sounds and could read her body language pretty well by now, especially when it came to sex. She wasn’t hurt, at least not too much. It was arousal rather than discomfort that ruled her body right now.

“Your sister is a good girl,” he said again, driving the point home. “But you’re a slut. And sluts get fucked.”

Harry got straight to buggering Astoria. There was no need for him to be careful or to ease her in to any of this. She was well used to being used by him now, so he could fuck her arse and fuck it hard right from the beginning. He slammed into her, making her body rock and forcing grunts out of her as his cock claimed her arse.

“Listen to you,” he said. “Can you imagine a proper pureblood lady sounding like that like taking my cock up her arse?” He paused for a second to give her arse cheek a swat with his hand before driving back in. “I’m sure Daphne won’t be sounding like that if we wind up in bed at the end of the night. But I probably won’t be anywhere near her arse tonight. I guess it’s a good thing I’ve got you here to work out all my filthy desires out on.”

“Yes!” Astoria whined. Harry blinked and paused in his thrusting for a second, surprised. He hadn’t been expecting that. He’d figured she would chafe at the suggestion that her sister was somehow better than her, but now she was here embracing it. “I’m your slut! I’ll give you everything you need! You don’t need anybody else!”

Ah, _now_ he understood. She would gladly take on whatever role he required of her and accept any name he called her no matter how demeaning. She would do it all in an effort to coax him to keep his hands off of her sister. As much as she’d disliked sharing him with other women (aside from Ginny perhaps, or Pansy at the beginning, both of whom she’d had some control over), it paled in comparison to how badly she wanted to prevent him from being with her estranged sister.

“Is that so?” His hips sped up, fucking her arse even harder. “You think you’re good enough that you can make sure I have no desire to shag your sister?”

“Yes!” she shouted, and he was glad he’d silenced the room before beginning. “I’ll take it all! I’ll take everything!”

Harry stopped talking to her for the next few minutes, focused fully on buggering his assistant as hard as he could. He ran a hand between her legs, and after finding her wet he moved his fingers up to her lips. She popped them into her mouth and sucked her own arousal off of his fingers.

He kept going until he felt his orgasm coming, and he made sure to finish inside of her. He pushed her head down onto the desk and held her there as he came inside of her arse, and he decided to taunt her while in the middle of filling her bowels.

“I doubt I’ll be cumming inside of Daphne’s arse tonight,” he said. Her body slumped down onto his desk as he pulled his cock out of her, and he laughed. “I hope you don’t think you’re anywhere near done with that. You’re going to need to do much, _much_ more if you even want to think about satisfying me before my date with your sexy sister.”

She picked her head up off of the table and glared at him..

“Do your worst,” she growled. He laughed, picked her up and put her down on the desk.

“You’re in for one hell of a challenge if you want this to work,” he said. “If you succeed I just might give you a reward. Tell me, what’s your favorite reward again?”

“When you lick me,” she admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

“Right, right.” He nodded, and after a quick spell to clean off his cock he slid it inside of her pussy. She moaned, looking happy to have him inside of her again, but he was about to say something that was designed to really get on her nerves. “You know, if she lets me, I just might spend all night doing that to your sister.”

“Don’t you dare!” Astoria glared at him and tried to look intimidating, but it wasn’t all that effective as he bottomed out inside of her and held himself there.

“Now now, don’t be jealous,” he said, grinning down at her as he started to thrust. “You’ll still have your uses even if she does let me fuck her. I could always call you over after we’re done, and you can lick the taste of your sister right off of my cock.”

“Fuck, _ahh_!” Astoria moaned as he started to pick up speed, now fucking her hard enough to make his desk shake beneath her. “Fuck _oh,_ fuck _you, Potter!_ ”

“Yeah, that’s your job,” he said. “And you’d better be ready to do a damn good job of it, otherwise I’m going to be balls deep inside of another Greengrass sister at the end of the night.”

\--

Harry paced around his home, feeling oddly nervous considering how much sex he’d been having over the last few months. This was a little bit different though. Even with everything he’d done with Astoria, Tonks, Pansy, Narcissa, Ginny and Romilda, all the wild sex he’d had, he hadn’t actually been on a _date_ since the end of his relationship with Ginny. And even with Ginny, they hadn’t really gone on many dates, especially towards the end.

Harry had grown very confident in the bedroom, but he was feeling woefully out of practice when it came to the things one normally had to do with a woman before it got to that point.

The sound of his floo unexpectedly coming to life broke Harry out of his nervous contemplation. There weren’t many people that had unrestricted access to his floo, and he hadn’t been expecting anyone. He didn’t draw his wand since he doubted it was anyone with hostile intent; he would have felt any sort of attempt to breach the wards surrounding his home.

He peered around the doorframe of his master bedroom in time to see the regal blonde head of Narcissa Malfoy ascending the stairs. She looked up when she reached the top, and smiled as she saw him waiting on her.

“Harry!” she said brightly. “I heard the news from Daphne! I’m _so_ glad that my little mental mistake led to something so wonderful!” She walked towards his bedroom, looking casually elegant in her light lavender dress robes.

Harry scoffed. “Are you still going to try and pretend you didn’t do that on purpose? I’m not stupid you know. And neither are you, which is why I know it was all a load of rubbish.”

Narcissa smirked at him. “Oh, fine; spoil all my fun. Yes, I planned that. I arranged for you and Astoria to sit down for lunch with Daphne. Surely you aren’t going to pretend you’re upset about it?”

“I suppose I’m not,” he said. “Even if I see right through you and know exactly why you’re trying to play matchmaker between me and Daphne, I can’t complain too much. She’s interesting.”

“I had a feeling she would catch your attention,” Narcissa said. He stepped back slightly and allowed her to join him inside of his bedroom. “She’s not only beautiful but she has a personality that I believed would appeal to you. And it appears I was right.”

“Appears so,” he said. While a part of him almost wanted to walk away from the entire thing purely because it was obvious to him that Narcissa was still playing her games and trying to figure out a way to take his attention away from her son’s wife, he wasn’t about to throw this away. She was right; Daphne interested him, and not just because she was drop dead gorgeous or because him spending time with her drove Astoria mad. Those were both benefits to be sure, but it went beyond that.

She’d really interested him at lunch, appearing confident and quick-witted but also casually disregarding a lot of the traditional pureblood ideals he saw so much of from her sister. He wasn’t ready to declare his undying love for her or offer to make her his Lady Potter or anything of the sort, but he at least wanted to meet with her more and see where it went.

“When are you meeting with her?” Narcissa asked.

“In a couple of hours,” he said. “We’re going to meet at the restaurant.”

“And what are you wearing?” she asked, looking at his button up and trousers critically.

“This,” he said, shrugging.

“You cannot be serious!” Narcissa looked outraged at the very thought. “She’d a daughter of the Sacred Twenty-Eight! Even if she’s more _progressive_ than most purebloods, you still need to dress up more than _this_!”

“I’m not wearing dress robes,” he said flatly. “She picked out a muggle restaurant. Even if I wanted to wear robes, which I don't, people would only be looking at me strangely.” That Daphne had chosen to eat at what he knew to be a muggle establishment, even if it was a rather upscale one, had come as a surprise to Harry. The Greengrasses were an old pureblood family, and he would have to drag her sister kicking and screaming to such places. It was a contrast that added yet another point of interest into Daphne's favor.

“Even so, you have to put more effort into your attire than this,” Narcissa said adamantly. “Please, let me assist you.” When he looked at her doubtfully, she sighed. “You can trust me. I have a vested interest in making sure this goes well, you know. Let me help you get ready. You could use a witch’s touch.”

Harry stuck his tongue in his cheek as he thought about it. She might have a point. He didn’t exactly have much fashion sense, so as long as he could keep Narcissa from dressing him in anything too outlandish or formal this might actually be good. He could probably use a female’s advice on this, and he didn’t have a large supply that he could turn to with this.

“Fine.” He nodded. “But nothing too pompous, alright?”

“Splendid!” She clapped her hands and surged forward, reaching for his shirt. “Now let’s get you out of these rags.”

Narcissa worked quickly, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, and then moving on to his trousers. Usually when she undressed him it was so she could get at his cock, so it was strange to have her pulling his clothes off in a non-sexual way.

Or at least it started as something non-sexual. Her hands brushed against his groin as she pushed his trousers down his legs, and her robes were tailored in such a way that he had a nice view of her breasts pushing against the material. Despite his afternoon romp with Astoria and the potential of a nightcap with her sister, he felt himself growing hard inside of his boxers.

Narcissa felt it too. She looked surprised at first as she felt the bulge against the back of her hand, but her professionalism melted away quickly and a naughty smile spread on her face.

“Well that just won’t do, Harry,” she purred. “”We’ll need to take care of that not so little problem before we even think about getting you dressed. You can’t walk into that restaurant with your cock tenting your clothes, not if you want to be any sort of respectable wizard. Good thing I’m here to help you.”

“Good thing,” he agreed, nodding. She dropped to her knees and tugged his boxers down his legs, and his cock sprang free.

“Oh, I’ve missed this cock,” she said, reaching out to grab it.

“It hasn’t even been that long,” he pointed out. “What’s it been, four days since you’ve been over?”

“Four days without this cock is four days too long,” she said in all seriousness. Then she licked the head of his cock, running her tongue all over it and wetting him with her saliva.

Harry thought about sitting back and allowing Narcissa to blow him as she so clearly intended to, but he decided against it. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from taking his cock between her lips, and when she looked up at him in confusion he held his hand out to her.

“Get up,” he said. She bit her lip but took his hand and allowed him to pull her back to her feet. Her confusion changed to excitement when he pulled her robe off of her.

“Whatever your motives might have been, you set me up with Daphne.” he said. “I think you deserve a reward.”

\--

Narcissa was delighted as Harry got down on his bed and invited her to join him. She'd only been intending to give him a quick suck to take the edge off and to hopefully endear herself to him a little further just in case he hit it off with Daphne and she hung around, but he'd decided to turn it into mutual pleasure instead.

She eagerly pulled her knickers off and joined Harry in bed, straddling his face and leaning down his body so she could return her mouth to his cock. She'd already been looking forward to getting that wonderful treasure inside of her mouth again, and she was even more motivated to please him now that she was getting some attention in return.

It wasn't as easy to focus on giving him a skilled blowjob when his fingers and his mouth were there and hard at work, fingering her and licking at her clit, but thankfully she'd received Harry's attention often enough that she wasn't _too_ overwhelmed by what he was doing to her. It felt wonderful, but she wasn't going to let her own efforts fall behind. She wanted Harry to look favorably on her skill and her effort tonight.

They couldn't spend all night pleasing each other; he did have a date to prepare for, after all, and Narcissa wouldn't let him show up late or unprepared on her watch. As such, there was a bit more urgency in the bobbing of Narcissa's head and the way she fondled his balls while she sucked him. She couldn't take hours out of her night to worship this cock the way it deserved to be worshipped, but she could make the time that they did have as memorable as possible for him. She took him deep, her lips forming a tight seal and her head smoothly sliding up and down his cock.

It amused her to think that she'd been so proud of her oral skills before her first night with Harry. Now she knew just how little she'd understood back then, but she'd had plenty of chances to practice, refine and improve since then. She could take him all the way down into her throat with regularity now, and even if she couldn't hold him down there for quite as long as Astoria could, she could come close.

She knew she was going to have to use all of the skills she'd gained to their fullest if she wanted to make him cum anywhere near the same time as her own climax, because his cunnilingus was as effective as ever. Between his fingers stroking inside of her and rubbing her g spot and his tongue flicking against her clit, Narcissa was going to orgasm hard and she was going to orgasm soon.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. After taking a few seconds to catch her breath and prepare herself, she lowered her head all the way down onto him again, throating his cock. She was determined to keep him there for as long as it took until he came, no matter what it took. She could feel her eyes tearing up as she blew right past her previous record, but she didn't allow herself to pull back. Narcissa was a witch on a mission.

Narcissa threw everything she had into it, humming around Harry's cock until she was rewarded at last by semen pouring straight down her throat. She didn't have any time to pat herself on the back for a job well done because her own climax hit within seconds of Harry's. She'd known his skilled mouth and nimble fingers would bring her joy as they always did, and she was just happy that she'd been able to get him off too.

She moaned, or at least took her best shot at it around her throatful of cock, as her body shook and she squirted against her young lover's face. This hadn't been what she'd come here for. Her honest intention had been to make sure he was prepared for his date with Daphne, but she wasn't going to complain about how things had turned out.

While she would have been quite content to keep Harry's cock inside of her mouth all night, she knew they were on a time limit. She allowed herself a few moments to drink it in, just in case this was her last chance to ever do so, and then she rolled off of him.

"Okay! "Let's get you ready!" She looked down at his face, sticky with the remnants of her orgasm, and pursed her lips. "I suppose you should go wash up again first," she said. "You go do that, and I'll have a look through your wardrobe to find something more suitable."

As Harry took her advice and headed off to take another shower, Narcissa began her search for the perfect ensemble that would make a good impression on Daphne. That wasn't the only thing on her mind though. While finding a lover for Harry, a real one, a woman he could date and potentially marry had been and remained her top priority in all of this, it would be a very bittersweet feeling if she'd done _too_ good a job of finding the right woman for Harry.

She wanted Daphne to supplant Astoria as the primary woman in Harry's life, a woman who might command so much of his attention that his dalliance with Draco's wife could come to an end. But the bare truth was that Narcissa was afraid of losing out on access to Harry's cock for herself. What if Daphne required exclusivity from him? What if it wasn't just Astoria who got cut off, but her as well? 

Now more than ever she was determined to try and reach some kind of understanding with Daphne, one that would ensure that she didn't lose out on the ecstasy that she'd swiftly grown addicted to.

\--

"You look very nice, Harry. The shirt really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you, Daphne," he said. _Thank you, Narcissa,_ he thought to himself. To his surprise he hadn't needed to talk her down from some of the fancier or more...wizard-like takes on muggle clothing that had still been in his closest from his time with Ginny, who had outfitted him with loads of garish clothes that he never wore. She'd picked out a green button up and a pair of slacks to complement it, and Daphne's approval had shown how good an idea it was for him to accept Narcissa's help. "You look great too."

"Thank you. I do try," Daphne said, smiling slightly. She truly did look magnificent in the dark red dress that accentuated her lovely body without being indecent. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing a pureblood witch who looked so fashionable and at home in muggle clothing.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable coming to a muggle restaurant," she whispered as they were led to their table towards the back. "I figured you'd be more at ease if you didn't have to worry about some sheep gawking at your scar and begging for autographs.

"You figured right," he said after the waiter took their drink orders and left. His reluctance to deal with the general public was one of the reasons he'd hated going on dates with Ginny, who loved the attention. "This will be great; it's always nice to go out in public somewhere and not have people staring at me like I'm some kind of exotic animal on display."

"I understand," she said, nodding at him and then looking down at her menu. "I've always been quite happy to be left alone. One of many areas where I differ from your new assistant."

"Hmm." He nodded; Astoria definitely enjoyed having people's eyes on her. "I appreciate the privacy, but I have to say I'm surprised that this was your idea, or that you look so comfortable in muggle clothing. Most witches and wizards, at least ones from old pureblood families like yours, don't have the first clue about muggle fashion and wouldn't be caught dead in a muggle restaurant."

"My family isn't like the majority of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Daphne said. "Even though we're pureblood, my father taught us about muggle customs from a very young age. He deals with wizards and muggles alike in his business, and he recognizes the importance of being able to blend into both worlds seamlessly."

Harry chewed his lip and thought that over as the waiter brought them their drinks. It was still on his mind after they put in their food orders, and once the waiter left again he spoke up.

"I hope you won't be offended if I say that isn't the impression I had of your family," he said carefully. Daphne just nodded, not looking surprised.

"That's because your only perception of us is from your dealings with Astoria after she became the Lady Malfoy," she stated. "You didn't know either of us in school, and I know you aren't fond of keeping up on the inner workings of the Wizengamot so you wouldn't be familiar with the way we vote or the policies we support."

"I guess you're right," he said, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You were far too polarizing a figure for me to associate with back in school without drawing unwanted attention onto myself, and I can hardly blame you for having no taste for the political nonsense in this country. But the Greengrass family has adopted a careful stance of neutrality for several generations now. Our ideals are very different from those like the Malfoys."

That seemed ironic to Harry, since her sister had _become_ a Malfoy, but he sipped at his tea in silence and allowed her to continue.

"We see the benefit in working together with muggles, as well as muggleborn witches and wizards," Daphne went on. "And yet we also strive to preserve some of the old traditions, at least those that are worth preserving. We seek to avoid being dragged into the middle of conflicts when they erupt, and did so successfully during both of the wars started by the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"I see." Harry didn't keep up with a lot of the political maneuverings, as she'd pointed out, but he did know that there were neutral families out there. "So how did the daughter of a neutral family, one who has a rather progressive view on wizard-muggle relations, wind up becoming, well...whatever Astoria has become?"

"A stuck-up elitist pureblood bitch, you mean?" Daphne asked, smirking at him. He nodded; it was harsh, but it was accurate.

"Not exactly how I was going to phrase it, but yeah, that works," he said. "She's gotten better at keeping her... _beliefs_ to herself in the time that she's worked for me, but her bigotry seems to run pretty deep."

"She wasn't always like that." There was a bitter twist to Daphne's lips now, and a sadness in her eyes that he hadn't seen from her before. "She was sweet when she was younger, even if our parents babied her too much. And she didn't buy into any of that pureblood supremacy nonsense either."

"So what happened? How’d she wind up with Malfoy, and start believing in the same things he does?"

Daphne sighed. “Neutrality can be a lonely path to walk when the fighting actually breaks out. When everyone else is picking a side and you remain in the middle, neither side trusts you. During my 7th year at Hogwarts, that year you, Granger and Weasley were gone and the Death Eaters ran the school, Astoria found herself shut off from everyone else. She’d always been good at making friends, but suddenly none of them would talk to her. It was easier for me since I had a couple of close friends who shared my views, and we stuck together and kept our heads down as much as possible. But Astoria, who had always been more outgoing and sociable than me, had no one. It changed her.”

Harry hadn’t heard much about what had happened at Hogwarts during what should have been his 7th year, with Voldemort effectively running the country and the likes of the Carrows put on the faculty. Ginny had refused to tell him much of anything, but it was obvious that they weren’t pleasant memories. It was interesting to hear Daphne touch on the topic, especially from the point of view of someone who hadn’t chosen either side.

“She was lonely and felt like she’d been ignored,” Daphne continued. “When Draco began to court her soon after the war ended, she was so happy to have someone paying attention to her, especially someone with that high of a profile, that she jumped into it all the way. I tried to warn her about him, and she didn’t take it well. She accused me of being jealous that it wasn’t me Draco was paying attention to. Then I told her the truth: that Draco had been trying to use his influence and money, or rather his father’s influence and money, to get me into bed since our third year, but I’d always had the sense to reject him. She took that even worse.” 

“And is that why you two drifted apart?” he asked. Daphne snorted and smiled without humor.

“We didn’t drift apart so much as we were blasted apart,” she said. “We had the row to end all rows, and she said something to my father that doesn’t bear repeating. That was the last time she ever voluntarily spent time with me or with our parents, outside of at formal functions where it’s expected of us. My parents still love her and hope that they’ll get their sweet little girl back one day, but I’m doubtful. Malfoy’s been influencing her for years and making her think she’s special because of the ‘purity’ of her blood, and she loves being the lady of a powerful, influential family. I think the sweet little girl that used to follow Tracey and me around everywhere is gone for good.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say in response to that, or if he was even supposed to say anything. He was saved from having to figure it out when the waiter returned with their food. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Daphne spoke up.

“Sorry if I bored you,” she said. “I’m sure you’re not interested in our little family drama.”

“No, that’s okay,” he said. He honestly was fascinated by everything she’d told him. He would have never guessed that Astoria hadn’t held her supremacist beliefs all along with how deeply ingrained they’d seemed. “Thanks for sharing. That’s definitely more than she’s ever told me about her life before Malfoy.”

“Right; she’s your assistant.” Daphne put down her drink and looked at him seriously. “You realize Draco is just using you to help further rehabilitate his family name, right?”

“Of course I do,” he said. “But I’m getting plenty out of the arrangement too.” He wasn’t about to tell Daphne that he effectively had Astoria under his control and had been fucking her in any manner of degrading ways for months now, so he left it at that.

“I’m not sure what she brings to the table that you couldn’t get from an eager young go-getter straight out of Hogwarts, who would do your paperwork without being a massive bitch about it, but I guess you know what you’re doing,” Daphne said, shrugging. “Now we’ve spent quite long enough talking about my sister for one night. If you don’t mind, I’d like to be the only Greengrass on your mind for the rest of the dinner.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said.

\--

Daphne couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed herself so much.

Dinner conversation had gotten significantly lighter once they’d gotten past the awkward conversation about her estranged sister. She still wasn’t sure why she’d gone into quite so much detail with him. Yes, the way he’d needled Astoria throughout their lunch had amused her, but she still barely knew him beyond the stories and speculation that constantly surrounded him.

Or at least that had been the case before today. It hadn’t taken her long to discover that he was far from the serious, straightforward hero the press tried to make him out to be. Blaise had suggested as much after some interactions with him at social functions, but she’d seen the truth in it for herself today. He had a sense of humor, and played along with and even participated in the veiled or in some cases not so veiled shots she’d taken at Draco during lunch while Astoria sat there and seethed. He surely knew how much it was irritating his assistant, yet despite or perhaps because of her annoyance he only escalated it.

The dynamic between Harry and her sister greatly intrigued Daphne, and not just because of the way he seemed to like getting under her skin as much as Daphne herself did. How quick she’d been to go along with whatever directions he gave was interesting and unexpected. It was like a puzzle for Daphne to figure out.

She’d been delighted to find conversation with him just as entertaining at dinner, when they resolved to discuss Astoria (and her husband, by extension) as little as possible. He shared some humorous anecdotes from his auror work, and he’d seemed honestly interested and engrossed in her talk about the enchantment mastery that she was working towards. It had been a very long time since she’d gone on a date with a man who made for such pleasant company. She probably hadn’t relaxed like this around anyone other than Tracey and Blaise in years, and when she finished her slice of cake she found that she was in no hurry for their time together to end.

Harry seemed to be of a similar mind. He’d eaten his dessert with deliberate slowness and waited for their server to come to him with the check rather than signal for it himself, but eventually the meal was paid for and there was no excuse for them to remain seated any longer. He sighed and stood up from his chair.

“Well, I suppose it’s time for us to go,” he said. She got up as well, knowing it was true. But she wasn’t ready to say goodnight to him just yet.

“Yes, it is,” she said casually. “But would you like to come back to my place?”

She saw his eyes widen; he definitely hadn’t been expecting the offer. Just about any other pureblood woman would have been scandalized if the man had made such an overture on the first date, never mind making it themselves. But Daphne didn’t adhere to such dated pureblood customs. If she wanted something she was going to attempt to go and get it, and tonight she wanted Harry Potter in her bed.

“If you’re sure,” he said. She saw the excitement building in those green eyes and knew that he wanted it.

“Oh, I’m sure,” she said. She clasped his hand and they walked side by side out of the restaurant. They kept walking until they reached a back alley with no one else around, and then she stopped and looked at him.

“Hold on,” she said. He nodded and held her hand tighter as she apparated them both back through the wards and straight into the bedroom of the cozy little flat she’d gotten for herself. Harry’s eyes took no more than a cursory glance at the unfamiliar surroundings before his full attention was back on her. That was good; whatever might be going on between him and Narcissa, she wanted to be the only blonde witch on his mind tonight.

“I want you, Harry,” she said simply, not looking away from him while she removed her heels. She knew this was moving incredibly fast. She’d barely spoken to Harry Potter at all before today, and she’d gone from a lunch blatantly orchestrated by Narcissa Malfoy to a dinner date to bringing him back to her flat to fuck him, all in less than 24 hours. But she didn’t feel the least bit of shame about her decision. She wanted to fuck Harry Potter. It had been too long since she’d been with a man, and she’d hit it off with Harry like no wizard she’d ever met.

“That’s good,” he said, “because I’ve been thinking about pulling that dress off of you from the second I saw you in it.”

\--

Harry hadn’t been sure what to expect from Daphne tonight. He knew what he _hoped_ for, especially when he saw how sexy she looked in her dark red dress, but he hadn’t gone in making any assumptions about how the night would end.

He was delighted to have her invite him back to her flat, and that she’d brought him directly into her bedroom left no room for doubt about where she wanted this to go. At first he wasn’t sure how he should proceed. It had been so long since he’d had sex with someone that had been about anything other than simply fucking, and while he wasn’t going to be presenting Daphne with a ring any time soon or anything like that, this was still different. She hadn’t found her way into his embrace in a bizarre manner with magical vows playing at least some part, like first Astoria and later Pansy and Narcissa had done, and she wasn’t a clear one night stand like Romilda or a final sendoff to what had once been a legitimate relationship with Ginny.

They’d just gone on a date, and a great date at that. Thinking back to his one disastrous date with Cho Chang and his relationship with Ginny, he felt pretty confident that this was the best date he’d ever been on. They weren’t serious at this point, but he knew he very much wanted to go out with this woman again. So what was the protocol here? Should he be as assertive as he’d become accustomed to being ever since Astoria fell into his clutches? What if that scared Daphne off? Should he wait for her to give him some indication of how exactly she wanted this to go?

Then Harry thought about the disintegration of his relationship with Ginny and the things he’d learned about himself since then, and the answer became clear. Maybe he wouldn’t go all out and put Daphne to the limit, at least not tonight, but he wasn’t going to be passive either. He’d made that mistake with Ginny and he wouldn’t make it again with Daphne, especially not on their first night together. He was going to show Daphne at least a glimpse of his true sexual nature tonight, a glimpse of what she was getting herself into if they decided to continue dating and fucking after tonight. He might very well scare her off if she wanted something soft and sweet, but if that was the case it was better that they learn they weren’t sexually compatible right here and now.

He did exactly what he’d said he was going to do, pulling Daphne’s dress off of her body, with her help. As nice as the dress had looked on her, the view underneath was infinitely better. She was wearing a pair of silky red knickers and matching bra, both of them the same dark red as the dress he’d just pulled off.

“So?” Daphne put her hands on her hips and posed for him. “Are you going to take my underwear off next?”

“No,” he said, surprising her. “ _You’re_ going to. Strip, Daphne.”

It wasn’t a suggestion or even a request. He’d allowed a bit of command into his voice, the same command he would use when giving orders to a junior auror, or to Astoria when he was ready to put her in her place. This was the first little test, the first show of dominance that he dangled out so he could see how she would react.

Daphne’s eyes widened in surprise, but he was pretty sure there was excitement mixed in there too. She had no vow compelling her body into obeying like Astoria did but she still moved to do as he bade quickly enough. Her hands unsnapped her bra and let it fall off of her body, and Harry’s eyes were glues to her bare breasts right away.

With the possible exception of Tonks, who could make her body look however the hell she wanted it to look, he didn’t think he’d ever seen a more perfect pair of breasts in his life. While Astoria was very well endowed in her own right, her big sister had her beat in this department. She knew she had magnificent boobs too, and displayed them for him. She brought her hands to her chest and played with her tits, squeezing them, pushing them together and letting them jiggle hypnotically when she released them.

He’d appreciated the view he had of Daphne’s breasts while she was wearing the dress, but this was something else entirely. He badly wanted to grab, squeeze, play with and suck on those glorious tits for the rest of the night, but he wouldn’t allow himself to do so. He’d given her an order, after all, and it was only partially completed. 

“Spin around,” he said. She pouted, apparently disappointed at his lack of comment on her tits, but spun around nevertheless so her back was now to him. “Now take those knickers off.

Daphne hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers and shimmied them down her legs. He didn’t even need to tell her to put the effort into making it look sexy; she did that all on her own. She wiggled her hips and swayed her arse from side to side as she worked her underwear down her legs. While it was always her breasts that Dean and Seamus made comments about back in the Gryffindor boys dorm room, and with very good reason, Harry could now attest that she had one hell of a sexy bum as well. He eyed that bum hungrily as she bent over at the waist to slip her knickers off of her ankles and toss them onto the floor. 

Daphne held that position, remaining bent over at the waist with her hands touching her toes and her arse pointed straight at him. Harry waited for her to straighten up, but when she showed no signs of doing so it occurred to him that she was staying bent over because she was waiting for him to give her the next instruction.

Harry crossed the room and gave Daphne an open-handed smack across one beautiful arsecheek. She grunted and her flesh jiggled from the force of his spank. He grabbed both cheeks and gave them a brief grope before pulling his hands off of her bum.

“Stand up straight,” he said, and she did so immediately. “Good. Now turn around to face me again.” 

Daphne turned slowly, and while he hated that he could no longer see her round arse, the view from the front was sufficiently nice enough to make up for it. He’d already had a good look at her breasts and now he was able to freely look between her legs as well. He looked at her pussy and instantly decided that he was going to make good on his threat to Astoria in the afternoon and get a taste of her big sister.

He licked his lips, admiring her gorgeous body now that she was completely naked. It was in that moment that he decided Daphne Greengrass was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen naked, and given his very active sex life over the last few months that was no small feat. Harry had grown used to embracing his libido and pursuing his desires, but he was legitimately surprised at how turned on he was just then. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted to fuck anyone as badly as he wanted to fuck this beautiful blonde goddess right now. Not even when he’d been a desperate virgin who guided his cock into Ginny with shaking hands had he been as eager to have sex as he was right now.

But he wasn’t that shy virginal teenager anymore, nor was he the man who had been too afraid to unleash his true desires on his girlfriend. He was going to fuck Daphne like she’d never been fucked before, and he was going to do it on his own terms.

“I’m going to lick you until you scream my name,” he promised. He was standing close enough to her that he could see the way Daphne’s throat exhaled sharply in response.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said. somewhere between a whisper and a moan.

He removed all of his clothes with a casual wave of his hand and then picked Daphne’s sexy body up in his arms and carried her over to her bed. She quickly positioned herself on her back and spread her legs for him, inviting him in, but he didn’t get straight to it. There were other things he was going to do first, things that would set the tone for how all of this was going to go. Even when following through on his desire to taste her, which might be seen by some as an act where the witch was in control since she was the one being pleasured by her man, he was going to show her that this was no act of submission or deference on his part.

Daphne gasped when her arms were suddenly pulled above her head by magic and subsequently bound together at the wrist by magical rope. Next Harry conjured a blindfold, which placed itself over her eyes and stuck in place. It, much like the magical rope binding her wrists, would not leave Daphne’s body until Harry decided it was time. (Technically they were both temporary and would fade from existence on their own eventually, as all things conjured from thin air would, but the more powerful the wizard the longer such conjurations would last. Harry knew that they would still be in place by the time he was finished with licking Daphne and was ready to fuck her.)

“What?” Daphne whispered. Shock was evident in her voice, but she didn’t sound like she was afraid. She sounded intrigued, and unless Harry was mistaken, extremely turned on as well. Maybe getting off on being dominated in the bedroom was a hereditary trait for Greengrass women.

“You’re going to feel everything I’m about to do for you,” he said. “You’re going to be pleasured like you’ve never been pleasured in your life.” It was a bold statement, but one that he believed in wholeheartedly. “But you're not going to be able to see any of it, and you're not going to be able to grab my head or pull my hair. Your only job is to stay right where you are and enjoy giving control of your body over to me."

"Fuck, you're something else, Potter," she whispered. "I've never been with a bloke who took charge like this."

"Is that a complaint?" he asked mildly while getting down on his belly and placing his hands on her inner thighs. He gently ran his fingers up and down her soft flesh, feeling her shiver.

"I haven't decided yet," she said. "I'm reserving judgment until I see what you do with this power now that you've got me tied up and blindfolded."

"That sounds like a challenge." Harry went into action before Daphne could respond, leaning his head in and taking his first lick of her pussy. Sometimes he started off slowly when licking a woman, taking his time and making her even more desperate for it before he gave her what she really needed, but he was in no mood to do that with Daphne. If she wanted to see what he was going to do with his control, he wasn't going to waste any time in showing her everything that he was capable of. Besides, he wanted to taste her badly. He couldn't wait to hear her scream his name, and he wanted to make that happen as quickly as he could.

Right from the beginning Harry attacked Daphne's pussy, intent on figuring out what worked best for her and giving it to her, driving her crazy as quickly as he could manage. She didn't try and hide how she was feeling; she let him know exactly how successful each technique was. The loud moan she let out the moment that his tongue touched her clit revealed the obvious focus of his attention, and he didn't bother to try and search for anything else once he heard that reaction. His tongue ran across her clit from side to side, and she moaned and shook beneath him.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Potter!" she said, her voice shaky. "That's so good! God, yes, _fuck_ , keep licking my clit! Keep going! Keep going!"

Harry did precisely that, continuing to flick his tongue across her sensitive clit and listen to her moans. It was obviously going to get her off quickly, but it still wasn't going to be quickly enough for Harry's taste. He'd been stroking the outer lips of her vulva with his fingers while using his mouth on her clit, but now he pushed two fingers inside of her. He slid them into her slowly and wiggled them around, searching for the magic spot that would best elevate her pleasure.

He'd done this often enough with his lovers over the past few months that it didn't take him long to hit upon Daphne's g spot. Her already loud moans got even louder and more enthusiastic as he hit upon that spot and stroked across it again and again with his fingers. With that pleasure added on to the work his tongue was doing on her clit, Daphne was defenseless.

"Yes!" she shouted. "You're going to make me cum, Harry! Yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" The chanting was nice, but it wasn't what Harry wanted to hear. It's not what he vowed he would hear from her. Fortunately she seemed to realize that too; or maybe she just couldn't resist letting him know how good he was doing. "Harry!" she shouted. Then it turned into a chant of its own. " _Harry, Harry, Harry!"_

Daphne Greengrass was not just a screamer; she was a squirter too. For Harry the proof of her pleasure that shot out onto his face was a rich reward that showed just how well he'd done in pleasing her. He kept licking and fingering her until her orgasm died down. He stopped actively pleasuring her then, though he didn't actually move his mouth away from her crotch or pull his fingers out of her.

"Wow," she breathed. "You were right, Harry. Nobody's ever licked me like that. I didn't even know how good it could fee-- _Oh my god! Ohhhhh!_ "

Her praise cut off in mid-sentence because Harry decided he wasn't finished with tasting her just yet. His fingers started stroking her insides again, and he once again focused on her clit. He switched things up this time; instead of using his tongue on her he actually took her clit between his lips and sucked on it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! _Again?!_ " Daphne said, groaning.

Yes, again, Harry would never be able to get enough of tasting Daphne Greengrass, or of hearing her chant and scream when he wiggled his fingers around inside of her and used his mouth on her clit. He rubbed her and sucked on her clit, pushing her straight towards a second orgasm so soon after her first. This one came even faster than the first. She squirted against his face and into his mouth just as before, though this time it was incomprehensible moans and screams that issued from her throat rather than his name repeated over and over again like a prayer. It sounded just as sweet to him though. Her screams were every bit as clear a sign of his success as her chanting his name had been.

Daphne was breathing deeply when he finally pulled his head away from her pussy and sat back on his knees to look at her. He watched her for a moment as she tried to recover from the back to back climaxes he'd brought out of her, immensely pleased with himself for having brought her to such a state.

"How was that?" he asked, needlessly. He knew how good a job he'd done, but he still wanted to hear her say it.

"It was fucking incredible," Daphne said faintly. "But I'm thinking you already know that."

Harry smirked and waved his hand over her. Though her hands remained bound, her blindfold disappeared. She blinked several times to clear her vision, and then her amber eyes focused on him. They were still hazy, but she was at least coherent enough to see him.

"My god," she whispered. "That-- _fuck_ , that was something else!" She shook her head and sat up on the bed, a little more of the life returning to her. "I think next time I'd like to be able to see it; I want to see those gorgeous green eyes of yours staring up at me from between my legs. But the blindfold was fun. Who knew the golden boy was so kinky? Merlin, Ginny Weasley is a fucking fool if she walked away from this! Either that or she's a prude."

Harry smiled as he thought about the irony of what she was saying. If only she knew that Ginny had broken things off with him because he'd been too afraid of letting her see this side of himself. It was amusing to think about how he'd gotten to this point, of the sexual awakening he'd been through over the last few months, starting with and primarily featuring her sister. He doubted Daphne would see the humor in the situation though. Mentioning his affair with Astoria would surely cause nothing but trouble, so he decided not to tell her anything about his sexual past at the moment. They might have to discuss some things eventually, at least about what their plans moving forward were if they were going to make an honest go of this, but now wasn't the time for such serious topics.

"We haven't even scratched the surface," he said honestly, thinking about all of the things he'd put certain other women through, Astoria in particular. He wasn't going to get that extreme with Daphne, at least not tonight. But he wasn't going to be gentle either.

"So what's next?" she asked, and her excitement was obvious both in her voice and in the way she leaned towards him. "You gonna stick your cock in my mouth now, maybe fuck my face for a bit? I'm already powerless to stop you." She held up her still-bound hands as if to remind him.

"No," he said after thinking about it for a moment. While facefucking Daphne, pulling her head down onto his cock, pushing it deep down her throat and making her gag on it definitely held its appeal, he felt like this wasn't the right time for it. Narcissa had already had his cock in her mouth mere hours earlier, and he wanted to do something different with Daphne. He wanted to take her in a way he hadn't taken either Astoria or Narcissa today.

He rolled Daphne onto her stomach and pulled on her hips so she was up on her knees. She would have been on all fours if her hands hadn't been bound, but as it was her head rested on her arms and her arse was high in the air. It was an enticing position, and he showed his appreciation for it by giving her arse a single forceful spank.

"Ahh!" Daphne moaned. "Are you going to bugger me, Harry? Is that it?" She wiggled her arse at him. "I wouldn't mind, you know." 

“No.” Tempted though he was, he’d already buggered Astoria today. He wanted to do something different with her sister. He wanted to claim her pussy.

He positioned his cock against her and pushed forward, sliding inside of her slowly.

“ _Oh_ , that works!” Daphne gasped. “That definitely works!” He gradually pushed deeper, entering slowly and feeding more of his cock into her pussy. “God, you’re so big! It feels so good!”

The feeling was very much mutual. Harry had always savored his first time inside of any woman, and Daphne was no exception. It took significant effort for him to not start hammering into her with all of his might right away, but he showed a bit more consideration for her than he had for her sister, or for Pansy before he knew the truth about how Astoria had come to hold a vow over her. This was a woman he had just had a fantastic first date with, and he hoped to have many more. He gave her time to adjust to having his cock inside of her.

But only so much time. He wasn’t going to take it slow or attempt to make love to her; that wasn’t who he was, not anymore. After moving more carefully than he had in months at the beginning, he began to pick things up once he sensed that she was ready for it. Despite his considerable size there were no signs of pain or discomfort from Daphne once he started to move his hips harder, or at least there were none that he could pick up on. He slid his cock back and forth inside of her with increasing speed, and her moans only got louder in response.

“Yeah, that’s right, Harry!” she said. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Harry smiled; she didn’t know what she was getting herself into. His hips picked up speed, smacking against her upraised arse loudly as he fucked her harder. Then he decided to start mixing in some spanks as well.

 _Smack!_ As loud as both her moans and their skin slapping together had been, the sound of his palm connecting with her arsecheek was louder still. The stinging spank made Daphne groan.

“Oh, you’re gonna spank me?” she whispered. “Have I been a bad girl, Harry? Do I deserve to be punished?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head at the unintentional similarities between his first times with the two Greengrass sisters. Of course the key difference was that his punishment of Astoria had been one hundred percent legitimate. The entire purpose of having her swear the vow in the first place was as an alternative form of punishment other than arresting her and shipping her off to Azkaban. Daphne was under no such duress; she’d done nothing that merited legitimate punishment from him. It was all a game, and it was a game he was thrilled to play. 

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Four more hard spanks followed in rapid succession, and Daphne groaned after every single one. Then he got back to fucking her, but the spanks weren’t finished entirely. He would pound his cock into her with a dizzying number of strokes for a minute or so, and then he would pause to mix in a spank or two. Then the next time he would fuck her for maybe twenty seconds and give her a half a dozen spanks afterwards. He constantly kept her guessing in this manner, switching back and forth between shagging her and spanking her at irregular intervals so she could never be sure what was coming next.

What _was_ sure was that Daphne loved every bit of it. Whether he was snapping his hips forward and drilling her with his cock or doing his very best to leave his mark on her arse in the form of bright red handprints across her pale skin, Daphne moaned throughout it all. This was not a woman who was interested in tender lovemaking; that was for sure. It wasn’t nearly as wicked or depraved as his mind could get, but at least in terms of giving her a taste of what he could do and seeing how well she held up, it was a promising start.

The spanks, while fun, eventually lost some of their appeal. If the point was to keep her guessing he needed to do something new, something else that she wouldn't expect. So the next time he paused in his fucking, while she held her breath in clear anticipation of another spank or round of several of them, he instead grabbed a handful of her dark blonde hair and yanked her head back. She gasped, surprised again by the unexpected move, and he continued to hold her head back while he started to hammer her with his cock again.

As she had with everything else so far, Daphne showed her enthusiasm for having her hair pulled by moaning louder.

" _Ohhhhhhhh!_ " Driving that sound from Daphne touched something deep inside of Harry, motivating him to dig deep and find another reserve of energy. His hips had already been pumping into her hard, but now he was taking her with all his might. He might not have been subjecting her to some of the more extreme elements of his dominant sexual nature, but solely in terms of the force behind his thrusts this was Harry at his best. Daphne was not only taking it but continued to moan no matter how hard or deep he fucked her. Of all of the excitement he'd had today, nothing excited him more or made him prouder than this moment. He held Daphne's head back by her long blonde hair, fucked her with relentless deep drives of his hips, and drank in her erotic cries and moans.

Then her moans descended into a prolonged high pitched scream that signaled her third climax of the night. Okay, scratch that; _this_ was the most exciting moment of the night. 

Harry would have preferred to fuck her for hours. If it had been up to him he would have kept thrusting into her just like this for the rest of the night, but that wasn't possible. He'd been surprised at how horny he was when she brought him back to her flat, considering Narcissa had sucked him off before he left and he had multiple orgasms with Astoria that afternoon at the office. It just went to show how well the date had gone and how attracted he was to the elder Greengrass sister. He'd been so hard while licking (and sucking and fingering) her to not one but two orgasms, but he'd set his own satisfaction to the side in favor of concentrating on her.

But those two climaxes he'd brought her to had only made him that much more desperate to have his own fun, and now that he'd fucked her to a third he felt an undeniable _need_ to finish, to fuck her to completion, to cum inside of this sexy woman. He let go of her hair, allowing her head to slump forward to rest back on her arms again so he could focus everything on this home stretch. His hands went to her hips to hold onto her, and his own hips were a blur, thrusting against her with all that he had as he raced to follow her over the edge.

His groan was a rumble in his throat as he speared into Daphne's pussy one final time and filled her with his seed. She'd only just quieted down somewhat as her own climax faded, but she moaned when she felt his cum rushing into her.

Harry sighed when the euphoric feeling finally faded, and he slowly pulled his cock out of Daphne. Some cum ran down her thighs as he left her, but he couldn't stare at that for long before her hips fell back down onto the bed. Daphne Greengrass was a well-fucked mess, face-down on her bed with his cum inside of her, and Harry mentally congratulated himself for a job well done. He doubted she'd be moving any time soon, but he'd definitely left an indelible mark on Daphne tonight.

To his shock, she started moving far sooner than he would have expected. She slowly picked her head up off of the bed, stretched her neck out for a bit, and then looked over her shoulder at him. She shot him a tired, satisfied smile. Even with her hair in disarray and sweat dripping off of her face, she looked stunning. 

“So is that it for the night?” she asked, rolling over onto her back and looking up at him.

“Don’t you want it to be?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. “I figured you’d be ready for a rest by now.” Even he was starting to feel fatigue catching up to him, and he was used to frequent and vigorous sex on a daily basis. For someone like Daphne, who apparently hadn’t been getting any sex at all recently, he would have figured she was absolutely spent.

“I definitely need at least a little one,” she admitted. “But if you want to, I’d be up for more in a little bit. It’s been awhile for me—and I’ve never been fucked like that in my life. I’d like to fit in as much of it as I can. You know, just in case you decide you don’t want to go out again after tonight.” 

She was obviously fishing, giving him an opening to declare what he wanted from her going forward while hinting that she was interested in going out with him again. That she wanted to continue seeing him was welcome news, but not exactly a surprise to him. He doubted Daphne invited just anyone back to her flat, especially after one date.

That she was still up for more _tonight_ was a bigger surprise, but definitely a pleasant one. The events of the day were starting to catch up to him. Astoria had done her very best to exhaust him that afternoon, futile though her efforts had been. His time with Narcissa in the evening had been over far faster, but it was still another drain on his stamina before he’d met Daphne for dinner. With the enjoyable nightcap he’d just had after his date, even Harry's energy was starting to flag.

“Then how about some coffee?” he suggested. He was in no more hurry to leave Daphne’s bed than she was to see him leave. If this gorgeous woman wanted to have some more fun with him, he would dig up the energy from somewhere.

“Coffee?” Daphne said. “That could keep us up all night.” She grinned and patted his leg. “Sounds good. Let me go get a pot going.”

\--

Narcissa was surprised when her floo came to life in the morning, and even more surprised when she saw the head of Daphne Greengrass in the flames.

"Would you let me through?" Daphne asked. "We've got quite a bit to talk about."

 _We most certainly do_ , Narcissa thought to herself. She felt surprisingly nervous as she granted Daphne temporary access to enter her home, and a few moments later the younger blonde emerged.

"You look well-rested," Narcissa said casually. "I hope you had an enjoyable evening." She certainly did look energetic enough, though that wasn't necessarily a sign that he date hadn't gone well. They were witches; they could mask things like that easily enough.

"Quite enjoyable," Daphne said. "And exhausting."

"Oh?" Narcissa cocked an eyebrow at her. "I didn't realize dinner was exhausting, though of course it has been many years since I've gone on a date."

"The dinner itself was fun. It's the way he pounded me through the mattress afterwards that forced me to take a pepper up potion this morning and use beauty charms to hide how bloody tired I am."

Narcissa hadn't been expecting such a casual admission of what she and Harry had gotten up to, and wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it. "Well I suppose congratulations are in order then," she said, smiling at Daphne. "I'm so pleased that my little mistake led to such a happy occurrence. You'll make a fine couple."

Narcissa _was_ pleased that her plan had worked so well, though she worried about what it might mean for her. Pulling Harry away from Astoria had been her primary goal all along, but it would be a bittersweet triumph if she lost him for herself in the process.

"Let's not play games," Daphne said. The false smile left her face and she looked at Narcissa seriously. "I know that you arranged that entire thing; that you deliberately made sure mine and Harry's paths crossed, and with Astoria there to witness it all."

"Yes, I did," Narcissa said simply. If Daphne wanted to speak plainly, so be it. It wasn't like she'd tried to be subtle about it anyway

"What I'm still trying to figure out is why," Daphne went on. "I could have written it off as you simply wanting to screw with Astoria, who I know you've never gotten along with, by setting up her boss with her estranged sister that she hates. It certainly did a good enough job of that."

"Yes it did," Narcissa said, smirking at the memory of her furious daughter in law glaring at her as she left the diner the previous afternoon.

"But that doesn't seem like a good enough reason for you to go to all this trouble," Daphne said, "especially since you've very clearly been fucking him yourself."

That brought Narcissa up short. Her flimsy excuse about a series of coincidences in the diner had been transparent enough for just about anyone with a modicum of intelligence to see through, but she hadn't expected Daphne to already know about her dalliance with Harry. Had he told her?

Some of her shock must have shown on her face, because Daphne gave her an amused smile. "He was staring at your arse as you left yesterday," she said. "And you knew he was doing it; you smirked at him. It was only there for a moment, but I was watching you closely. I knew there had to be something going on between you two, and now you've just confirmed it for me with your stunned silence."

Narcissa shook her head, disappointed in herself more so than in Harry. If it had just been his eyes lingering on her bum Daphne might have brushed it off as a horny bloke with wandering eyes, but Narcissa had given her the confirmation. She should have known better. Likely she'd been too pleased with herself for having gotten Harry, Daphne and Astoria all in the same place, and she'd let her guard down. 

"I suppose there's not much sense in me denying it," she said. "Yes, I've been sleeping with Lord Potter-Black."

"And now that we've got that out in the open, it's time to establish the way things are going to be now," Daphne said. "I still don't know what your goal was or what game you were playing when you set all of this up, but it doesn't matter anymore. If you're thinking of making a move and trying to get me to help you worm your way into either the Lady Potter or Lady Black positions, you can forget about that. Harry and I have already agreed to give this relationship a go, and that means that whatever casual sexual dalliances either of us may have been involved in are now over. I don't know if it'll get serious enough for us to consider marriage at some point in the future, but I _do_ know that I'll never stand for being one of multiple wives."

Narcissa grunted in frustration. Daphne's conclusion was logical but incorrect. The problem was that she obviously couldn't explain her primary reason for doing all of this. She'd sworn not to speak of Harry's affair with Astoria with anyone who didn't already know about it, and even hinting that there was some kind of compelling personal reason for her to set the two of them up would constitute going against the spirit of the vow of silence she swore. Without that truth to fall back on, her hands were tied.

Her brain tried to come up with some kind of intricate deception to get her out of this hole, but came up empty. And so, taking a cue from Daphne and her straightforward bluntness, Narcissa went against every instinct that had been ingrained into her as a daughter of the House of Black and later as the Lady Malfoy. Rather than weaving a web of convincing lies, she told the truth. 

"You are mistaken on my goal," she said. "I have no intention of trying to secure either the Lady Potter or Lady Black titles for myself." It was true. She _did_ think Harry should follow convention and take a wife for each line, but admitting to that would do her no favors right now.

"Then what did you hope to gain by setting us up?" Daphne asked, her narrowed eyes revealing that she still didn't believe what Narcissa was telling her. "If you don't want to be Lady Potter or Lady Black, what is the endgame you want for yourself out of all of this?"

She couldn't say that her endgame would be achieved so long as Harry stopped fucking her daughter in law, but when it came to what she wanted for herself she could be completely honest with Daphne.

"I would be content so long as I could maintain a... _pleasant_ relationship with Harry," she said. "Not as a romantic partner, and certainly not as a spouse. I merely wish to continue on as his paramour. I could even be yours as well, should you desire."

"Me?" For the first time all morning it was Daphne who looked surprised. "You want to fuck _me_?"

"Only if you want to," Narcissa said with a shrug. "My time in Harry's bed has opened my mind to many new possibilities, just as I'm sure it will for you if your relationship lasts."

"Yes," Daphne murmured. "Perhaps even more than I thought. But you might want to be careful about the promises you make. How can you know you'd even enjoy being with another woman?"

"I...have some prior experience," she admitted, more than a little uncomfortably.

"You do, do you?" Daphne's eyes were sharper now. "Knowing what I do of Lucius Malfoy, I doubt he would have put up with something like that. And given what you just said, I'm assuming you shared this second woman with Harry." There was no hiding the suspicion in her tone. Narcissa could see where her mind was going, because it's exactly where hers would have gone if their roles were reversed. She was reasoning that Narcissa might be telling the truth about not wanting to enter a romance with Harry herself, but could be aiding this second woman. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this without giving Daphne a name.

Narcissa felt a stab of panic; under no circumstances could she let slip why she'd wound up in Harry's bed in the first place, or who shared it with them. Finding out that Harry had spent months fucking her sister could very well sabotage Daphne's relationship with him before it had even begun, and even if it didn't Narcissa couldn't afford to have her learn anything from her. Even setting aside the vow she'd sworn to keep Harry and Astoria's affair confidential, she wouldn't want to be the messenger should Daphne ever find out. It would hardly help endear her to the younger woman.

Then she realized that there was another path. She could offer up the truth; it just wouldn't be the _entire_ truth.

"Yes, Harry was with us," she said, nodding. "Pansy Parkinson was very willing to show him her thanks for all he's done for her."

"Parkinson?" Daphne looked surprised for a second, but then she nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. He did do a lot for her, and it's not like she's unattractive." She seemed lost in thought for a moment but then shook her head. "Regardless, it's the present, or more importantly the future that matters. Okay, I'll humor you. Assuming I had some way to believe you when you claim to have no desire to snatch a spot as a second wife, why should I agree to let you continue to fuck him now that we're dating?" 

Narcissa knew why _she_ wanted to be allowed to continue fucking Harry. She'd never felt such sexual satisfaction in her life, and she knew deep in her bones that she would never be able to find anyone who could make her feel the way Harry Potter felt. As much as she was hopeful that she'd succeeded in pulling him away from her daughter in law forever, she didn't want to lose out herself.

She couldn't say that though. Well she _could,_ but Daphne hadn't asked why she wanted to continue on. She'd asked why she should allow it to happen now that she was dating Harry, so Narcissa needed to present some way that her continued presence would benefit Daphne. She did have an answer ready, and after her night with Harry Daphne would understand the truth behind it.

"As I'm sure you're now aware, Harry can be quite insatiable in the bedroom," she said. Daphne nodded, showing that she knew it to be true. "I'm being completely honest when I say that I doubt any one woman would be able to keep up with him were she the sole target of his sexual attention. Maybe you believe you can handle it after one night with him, but I daresay you might feel differently after a week or so."

"Perhaps I might," Daphne said, but Narcissa didn't detect any sign that her argument had swayed the younger blonde in her favor. It might have worked better if Daphne had spent more than a single night with Harry, but that wasn't the reality of the situation. This was a precarious situation Narcissa now found herself in, and she would need to navigate it carefully.

"I of course understand your position," she said. "I would be willing to swear to you on my magic that I have no intention of trying to become Harry's wife, but ultimately it is going to be up to the two of you on how you proceed. If the two of you wish to see each other exclusively, and if you believe you will be able to handle the kind of sex you got last night on a regular basis, I wish you good luck."

And she was going to need it too, but Narcissa wasn't going to challenge her here. Daphne held all of the power here, and Narcissa wouldn't get anything that she wanted by trying to establish some sort of superiority over her. All she could really do was defer to the younger blonde, do everything she could to make the woman see had no desire to become her rival or sister-wife and hope for the best 

"If it is your wish, I will distance myself from Harry entirely. I would still need to see him on occasion to go over a certain project regarding the Black family line which I'm sure he'll tell you about if you ask, but I can make official appointments for that so you have nothing to worry about."

Daphne was still looking at her seriously, but her body language wasn't as defensive as it had been, and there was something different in her face. Before she had clearly viewed Narcissa as a threat, a rival, but it looked like she was now evaluating her and trying to decide how to react.

"Should you ever need any assistance, you need only call on me," Narcissa said. "You don't completely trust me, and that's fine. I wouldn't either were I in your shoes. But I truly do want to see you and Harry make this work, and I'm not going to do anything that might get in the way of that."

Daphne remained silent, leaving Narcissa unsure how successful she'd been. If she had at least given her reason to think she wasn't a rival of Harry's affection, that would have to do.

"When I came over here, my original intention was to tell you in no uncertain terms that your affair with Harry was over," Daphne began, and Narcissa didn't miss her phrasing. The way that she worded it allowed hope to bloom in her chest. "But after hearing what you've had to say, and also keeping in mind how fucking exhausted I feel after just one night with Harry, I might be willing to reconsider. But there will be conditions."

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said quickly. She'd agree to just about anything that Daphne asked for, within reason. "What did you have in mind?"

"You will never do anything sexual with Harry unless I am either physically present or have already given you permission to sleep with him alone," she began, "and I'll only consider it on Saturday evenings, for a start."

"I can agree to that," Narcissa said. She wasn't entirely happy about it, but she understood that Daphne was naturally asserting her control here. She could cut her off entirely but instead was affording her a single night each week, and only under terms that Daphne set. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than Narcissa had expected moments earlier. "But might I suggest that we make it Wednesday night rather than Saturday?"

"Perhaps," Daphne said, "but only if you tell me why."

The primary reason Narcissa suggested Wednesday was that Draco had recently begun taking some sort of weekly 'business meeting' with an important partner every Wednesday night. Him being gone made sure that he wouldn't have any need to meet with Narcissa (not that he did so often anyway), but it was also a prime night for Astoria to spend the night with Harry without needing to make any excuses. She had a feeling Harry was going to cut Astoria off anyway if he was serious about trying to date Daphne, but Narcissa wanted to leave as little to chance as possible. She couldn't say any of that to Daphne though, so she again opted to focus on how it might benefit the other woman.

"I figure that Wednesday would be a better night for you to have a break, being the middle of the workweek," she said. "Plus Saturday is obviously a better night for the two of you to go out on dates, and I'm sure you don't want to commit to having me around on those evenings."

"Fair enough," Daphne said, nodding. "Wednesday then. But the bigger restriction I'm going to place is going to be based off of something you said. You said you'd swear on your magic that you had no intention of trying to become Harry's wife. I'm going to hold you to that. If you want me to allow this to happen you'll need to swear not to try and compete for Harry's affections, or try and scheme to create some kind of rift between us that you can use to your advantage."

"I can agree to that," Narcissa said. "I'll swear to do nothing to try and interfere with your relationship with Harry, so long as you also swear not to use my intimate association with Harry to harm me or my public reputation."

Daphne nodded. "I think we have a deal."

Narcissa smiled; this really had gone better for her than she could have hoped for. Of course she would have preferred her time with Harry not be restricted to one night a week, but under the circumstances she could count herself fortunate to get what she was getting.

"I remember seeing Pansy's nipple piercings when we shared a dorm at Hogwarts," Daphne said conversationally. "Did she still have them?"

"She did," Narcissa said. She relaxed slightly at the lighter topic, and smiled at the memory. "It was unexpected. Intriguing, but unexpected. Still, not exactly something a proper pureblood lady could go around flaunting, even if she were Lady Potter." Or Lady Malfoy, for that matter. Narcissa wondered why Pansy had gotten them in the first place since that had always been her life's goal, but she'd been too busy enjoying her fun with Pansy and Harry to bring it up at the time. Was Daphne interested in getting hers done? While Narcissa doubted Harry would be bothered at all, certain members of old, traditional families would look down on her should they find out.

"I suppose not," Daphne said. Then she smiled, and there was something in that smile that made Narcissa nervous. "You know, I might consider allowing you to assist Harry on your own, should he prove to be as insatiable night in and night out as he was last night, but only if you do something to show your appreciation. Did Harry seem to like Pansy's interesting jewelry?"

"He did." Narcissa nodded slowly, not sure how she felt about what Daphne was suggesting. She wasn't exaggerating when she said that having her nipples pierced would make people in certain circles think less of her, and those circles happened to be ones that Narcissa walked in. It would be a risk to her, and that was rather the point. She was testing her, as well as reminding her who held all of the power here.

"Then that could be a good show of how important this is to you," Daphne said. "Not to mention it would be a nice gesture for Harry, since he won't be able to play with Pansy's tits anymore. I'm making a special exception just for you, after all."

Narcissa was reluctantly impressed. This was just the kind of move she might have made if she had power over someone and wanted to remind them of it while also testing just how desperately they wanted whatever it was she was offering. She hadn't seen Daphne play the game much, but obviously the younger woman knew how to do so. She seemed to be far better at it than her sister. 

"That could be arranged," Narcissa said eventually. "I _am_ appreciative, after all." There was nothing for it. She would just have to swallow her pride and accept this little indignity. Obviously she would have to be careful not to let the wrong people find out and use it against her, but the same was true of this entire situation. It was worth it if it meant she got more time with Harry. Besides, she'd been intrigued by Pansy's piercings, and she'd seen how much Harry liked them. She could already imagine how much he 'd like them on her, especially since her breasts were so much bigger than Pansy's.

"Of course I wouldn't make any such shows of appreciation without assurances that you would honor your side of the agreement," she said, making sure Daphne knew that she wasn't going to simply take her at her word. They'd always gotten along reasonably well but they were both going to require magical commitments if they were going to move forward with this. Daphne needed assurance that she wouldn't be a threat to her budding relationship with Harry, and Narcissa needed a guarantee that Daphne would hold up her end of the bargain and give her some time with Harry if she was going to go along with her unusual request.

"Naturally," Daphne said, drawing her wand and nodding at Narcissa to do the same. "Shall we swear on it?"

\--

Astoria's stomach was twisted in knots as she got ready to go into work.

Harry had contacted her through their matching mirrors early that morning to let her know that he would be late getting into the office, so she didn't need to show up until two hours past her usual time. Normally she would have been pleased to have a bit more time to rest, but that he was going to be late coming in the day after his date with her sister was not a good sign. She had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, tossing and turning in her bed as she couldn't get the picture of Harry fucking her sister and using his mouth to please Daphne out of her head.

Her floo came to life, and while normally she would have been happy for any diversion that took her mind off of what might have happened between Harry and Daphne after their date, she scowled when she saw who stepped through into Malfoy Manor. Other than Daphne herself there was no one she wanted to see less.

"Hello, daughter," Narcissa said, smiling at her. "Is Draco in?"

"He's down the hall," Astoria said sullenly.

"I'll be with you in a moment, mother," Draco's voice called, having heard them. "I hope you have good news for me?"

"Yes, I just stopped by to give you an update on what I've learned while investigating the Black lineage for Lord Potter-Black, as we agreed," Narcissa called.

"Good," he said. "Give me two minutes and I'll see you in my study."

"Take as much time as you need, sweetie," Narcissa said. "I'll just catch up with my beloved daughter-in-law while I wait." Astoria could hear Draco snort; he knew how much animosity existed between his mother and his wife.

"I had a feeling you might still be here this late," Narcissa said, lowering her voice so only Astoria could hear her. "Something told me Harry wouldn't be making it in to the office right on time this morning. Even that stud needs his rest, after all."

Astoria just scowled at her, determined not to give her any satisfaction. She absently touched her mirror in the pocket of her work robes. It was cold to the touch, signaling that the connection wasn't active on Harry's end.

"Ignore it if you like, but you can't change anything," her mother in law said quietly. "This was always going to happen. You're just his slut, his plaything, and that's all you were ever going to be. You should be happy that he has someone else to direct his attention on now. You can put this insanity behind you, stop cuckolding Draco and leave Harry to your sister."

"And why are you so happy about it?" Astoria snapped. She wished she could scream at the woman, but knew she needed to moderate her voice with Draco down the hall. Her glare would just have to make up for it. "The same applies to you, you know. If my jealous bitch of a sister cuts me off from Harry, she's going to cut you off too."

She'd been expecting at least a dimming of Narcissa's smile; even if she would sacrifice her own pleasure if it meant coming between Harry and Astoria, surely she was going to miss his cock. But to her dismay the words did not land. Narcissa just laughed and gave her a smug, superior look.

Both women looked over, their staring contest broken when Draco's footsteps sounded and he emerged in the sitting room.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at Narcissa.

"Yes, of course," she said pleasantly. She started walking away, following Draco on their way to the study, but just before she was out of sight she looked back over her shoulder and gave Astoria another smirk.

Astoria's already frayed nerves got even worse when she saw that smile. She was afraid Narcissa was right about what it might mean for her if Harry and Daphne continued to see each other, and equally worried at how unbothered Narcissa was by it all.

She'd spent months under Harry's vow of control, but she wasn't sure she'd ever felt as powerless or left in the dark as she did now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Astoria, Harry/Narcissa, Harry/Daphne


	14. Redefining Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry and Daphne settle into their new relationship, Astoria is left with nowhere to turn. A solution is presented, but can her pride accept it?

“We need to talk,” Harry said as soon as he arrived for work that morning. He made eye contact with Astoria for a second before he walked past her and continued on towards his office. “Follow me.”

The pit of anxiety that had been roiling in Astoria's stomach all morning only got worse, but the vow ensured that she got up from her desk and followed him into his office. She watched anxiously as he closed the door and then put up locking and silencing charms, after which he turned to look at her. He was about to speak, but she surprised them both by beating him to it.

“Are you going to continue seeing my sister?” she blurted out, unable to contain herself.

Harry blinked, seemingly surprised to see her take the initiative, but he nodded. “I am,” he said simply.

Astoria wanted to rage, but she knew that it wouldn't help her. She despised her sister and was furious at the idea of her getting between her and her...well, between her and whatever the hell Harry Potter was to her. But there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that yelling at him and demanding that he not date her sister would only make him more determined to do so. Snapping at him about it the previous day had been a mistake, one that he'd used to taunt her. No, there was nothing she could do about this, at least not right now. She would just have to bite her tongue and hope that he would see Daphne for the raging bitch that she was soon enough, and throw her in the rubbish bin where she belonged. But she did need to know exactly what this meant for her.

"And where does that leave us?" she asked, moderating her voice so she wouldn't betray how frayed her nerves were.

"Isn't that obvious?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her. "You'll continue to work here; I need an assistant, and you've given us valuable information that's led to several arrests, so I'm not going to release you from your vow any time soon. But everything else that we've been doing stops now. I'm not the type to cheat on someone."

"Could've fooled me," she muttered. "Based on what I've seen you'll fuck anything that has a pair of tits. How many witches have you shagged over the last few months?"

"You know the answer to that question yourself," he said mildly. "But I don't see why you would think that counts for anything. I haven't been dating anyone in the time that you've known me. My last girlfriend was Ginny, and I wouldn't have ever dreamed of cheating on her. I won't cheat on Daphne either, much less with her sister."

"Oh, but Narcissa is acceptable?" she snapped.

"Who said anything about Narcissa? I won't be cheating on Daphne with _anyone_ , and that includes Narcissa."

"I see." She waited a beat, and when he said nothing else she nodded at him. "Did you want to say anything else, or should I get to work now?"

"That'll be all," he said. "Go ahead and get started."

She nodded again, turned around and walked out of his office as if nothing was amiss, even as her emotions swirled. Obviously she was extremely unhappy that Harry was abruptly cutting her off and kicking her out of his bed. Much as she hated to admit it, her sex life with Draco had already been all but nonexistent by the time Harry caught her and she swore her vow to avoid Azkaban. She'd grown used to the sexual satisfaction that Harry gave her, and having it taken away from her made her despair. She'd been given a glimpse of what that was like during her week away with Draco, and the thought of that becoming the new norm for her was nearly unbearable.

The only sliver of solace was him confirming that Narcissa would be cut off as well. If she was going to have to do without, at least her scheming bitch of a mother in law had schemed her own way out of Harry's bed. And that also meant that handling Harry would fall completely to Daphne, and with any luck it wouldn't take long for Harry to realize that her big sister just wasn't up to the task.

Then he would remember that there was another Greengrass ( _former_ Greengrass, that is) who had handled him perfectly well all by herself, and he'd realize that Astoria was better than her sister in every way. If any Greengrass was going to share his bed, it should be her.

\--

"Well hello, auntie. Wasn't expecting to see you around here today."

The suspicion in her niece's voice was obvious, but Narcissa didn't really think she was trying to hide it. That she'd called her auntie was another sign; she didn't call her that unless she was trying to rile her up. That was no matter; she could play that game easily enough.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to drop in unannounced like this, Nymphadora," she said. The Head Auror's eyebrows twitched and got thicker, and her hair flashed red for a few seconds before she made it shift back to the lavender ponytail she'd worn today. "I was hoping to meet with Lord Potter-Black; I have some documents to deliver to him."

It was actually true, as she proved by holding up a stack of old parchment for Tonks to see. She could have simply had it delivered to him, of course, but it seemed like a good excuse for her to drop by the office. It had been a week since Harry and Daphne’s first date and the beginning of their relationship. She’d stayed away for the past week, giving them their space while they acclimated to their new relationship, but now she was ready to pop in and see how things were going. She wanted to see if Daphne had informed Harry of their deal yet, and if she had she wanted to rub Astoria's face in it a bit.

"Harry's out on a case today," Tonks said, shaking her head. "If you've got something for him, you can leave it with his assistant. Blonde hair, blue eyes, look of smug superiority on her face; you might know her."

"That does sound like someone I know," Narcissa said, smiling slightly at the description of her daughter-in-law. "I will do that, thank you."

Harry being out of the office was a mild disappointment, but a chance to needle Astoria, especially at work where she couldn't (or at least _shouldn't_ ) respond as fiercely as she'd like, would never be passed up by her.

She walked through the Ministry building until she neared Harry's office. His door was closed, but Astoria was seated outside at her usual desk. Her head was bent over her desk as she wrote, but she looked up when she heard Narcissa's footsteps approaching. She scowled when she saw her face, and it made Narcissa grin.

"Hello, daughter," she said, delighting in the way it made Astoria's scowl deepen.

" _Mother_ ," Astoria said, pure venom dripping from her tongue. There was no one else but them around to hear, freeing her up to be a bit more bold than she might have been otherwise. "Auror Potter is out today, so if you have business with him I recommend you come back some other time."

"Yes, my dear niece informed me," Narcissa said. "I'll just leave these documents here with you, shall I? Will you make sure your boss gets them?"

"Yes, of course," Astoria grumbled. She took the parchment out of Narcissa's hands and set it down on her desk. Narcissa knew that Harry would receive them; she would ask him, and if he hadn't gotten them Astoria would be in for some punishment. Much as she might have liked to burn the parchment to ash just to spite her, Astoria knew she couldn't afford to do so.

"I sure hope dear Lord Potter-Black is staying safe and alert while out on the job today," Narcissa said. "I'm sure he's feeling a bigger drain on his stamina than usual, what with his recently blooming social life. It's really about time, don't you think?" She'd come here in hopes of discerning whether or not Harry knew of her arrangement with Daphne yet, but while she was here she might as well twist the knife in Astoria's side.

"You don't have me fooled, you know," Astoria said, and Narcissa was surprised at how calm she sounded. She still looked annoyed, but she hadn't risen to take the bait like she'd expected. "You had me going for a bit when you showed up in my home and taunted me, but I know the truth now."

"Oh? And what truth is that, naive little Astoria?" Narcissa asked. She'd taken another look around to confirm that they were still alone in Harry's corner of the building, and once she was assured of that she allowed herself to get a little more openly confrontational and insulting as well. She put up a silencing charm around them first though. There was still the possibility that someone could walk up and tell that they were arguing based on their body language, but at least they wouldn't hear what exactly they were discussing. Anyone other than Harry would probably think that they were just a mother and daughter-in-law having a perfectly ordinary disagreement over something to do with the Malfoy line.

"You let me think that Harry was going to keep fucking you even now that he's started dating Daphne, but I came right out and asked him about it," she said.

"A bold move, Astoria," she said. That was a mild surprise for Narcissa; she would have thought Astoria's pride would have prevented her from being so direct. She supposed that just went to show how desperate this situation had made her. "I never knew you to wear your heart on your sleeve like that. Are you really so desperate for Harry's cock--the cock of a man who is most definitely _not_ your husband?"

"No more desperate than you, you bloody hypocrite," Astoria spat. "You're still married to Draco's father, who is rotting away alone in Azkaban while you whore yourself to one of the people who helped put him there!"

"Lucius would approve of my actions, especially since I've succeeded in making sure that you can no longer make a cuckold of his son," Narcissa said mildly. She actually doubted Lucius would be nearly so blasé about her fucking another man, no matter where he was or how long it had been since they'd shared a bed, but Astoria didn't need to know that.

"You've also succeeded in making sure that you won't be getting his cock anymore either," Astoria said. "I asked Harry myself, and he told me he won't be cheating on Daphne with _anyone_. Last time I checked, you're included in _anyone_."

 _Oh, I see_ , Narcissa thought to herself. She grinned, knowing that Astoria thought she'd gotten one over on her and caught her in a lie. Little did she know that this was not the decisive argument that she thought it was.

"Who said anything about cheating?" she said, cocking her head at Astoria as if she was confused. "I suppose that _would_ be the first place your mind would jump to, given how willing you were to cuckold your husband." She knew that wasn't entirely fair; that she'd initially entered into her affair with Harry in order to avoid going to Azkaban for her crimes. But she was _very_ willing to cheat on Draco now, so she felt no guilt in disparaging her.

"But Daphne--"

"Believe me, Astoria: I wouldn't dream of doing anything behind Daphne's back," she said. She saw the way her daughter in law's brows furrowed and she bit her lip, and Narcissa decided that that was a good place to end it. Though not, of course, before delivering one final barb. "I wouldn't dare to do anything that might jeopardize her relationship with Harry; not after I worked so hard to put them together. But who's to say that your sister might not be feeling charitable to me for playing matchmaker?"

\--

"Have you had any conversations with Narcissa recently?" Harry asked, looking at Daphne from across the table in his dining room.

"I did," Daphne said. "She popped in for a floo call just this afternoon, in fact."

"And did you two discuss anything? About us, I mean?"

"Would you mind explaining why you're asking me that?" Daphne put her drink down and looked at him speculatively. "I'll answer all of your questions, I promise. I'm just curious why you're bringing it up."

Harry took a swallow of the wine in his hand, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say without arousing her suspicion about the true nature of his relationship, or previous relationship at least, with Narcissa Malfoy. They'd agreed that they weren't going to ask questions about previous romantic or sexual relationships, preferring to focus on the present and the future as they embarked on this new adventure and began dating. It wasn't so much that he was concerned about her finding out he'd been shagging Narcissa, but that he wanted to avoid any probing questions about how their dalliance had started. Daphne finding out about Narcissa was one thing, but Astoria was quite another.

"She's seemed...different than I expected her to be," Harry said. He'd been expecting Narcissa to be at least somewhat upset about their affair coming to an end, even if she'd been the one to engineer his run-in with Daphne in an obvious attempt to set them up. But she hadn't acted any differently at all; she hadn't seemed the least bit upset the few times he's seen her or spoken with her since he began to date Daphne. He knew Narcissa was very practiced at masking her emotions and putting on airs, but he felt certain that he would've picked up on _something_ if she were truly upset. He was an auror, and a highly skilled one if he said so himself. Narcissa was good, but she wasn't _that_ good.

There was also the probing questions Astoria had asked, and how concerned she'd seemed with the idea of him continuing to sleep with Narcissa. As angry as she'd been when he told her he wouldn't be fucking her anymore, that he was going to stay faithful to Daphne so they could see where this relationship went, she hadn't seemed surprised by it. But she _had_ been surprised, and somewhat relieved as well, when he assured her he would not be cheating on Daphne period, with anyone, Narcissa included.

He wasn't about to bring Astoria into this discussion though, so he restricted the focus solely to Narcissa.

"Different? Different how?" Daphne asked, interlocking her hands and resting them on the table in front of her.

"She's seemed, well, happier than I'd expected her to be," he said, trying to figure out how to word it. "Obviously we both know she's the one who arranged for us to meet, and God knows she's been encouraging me to start dating and looking for a wife so I can get to work on continuing the Black line."

Daphne nodded. He knew that outwardly it made sense because Narcissa might be a Malfoy now but had been born a daughter of the House of Black, and logically she would want the family line to continue. Of course the _big_ reason she was so keen on setting him up with someone was so Draco's wife would stop cuckolding him, but he wasn't about to reveal that to Daphne.

"Still, I didn't expect her to be so pleased about it," he finished. He felt it sounded a little lame, but they'd agreed not to dwell on their past and so he saw no reason to throw his affair with Narcissa in her face if she didn't know about it.

"I think you're omitting the real reason you're surprised," she said, "but that's okay. I understand why you might do that, but there's no reason for it. I already know you've been having an affair with Narcissa."

He tensed, but he could not detect any sign that she was angry or upset with him. And really, why should she be upset? She'd already made her thoughts on Draco abundantly clear to him, and everyone knew how much Draco took after his father. Daphne would probably find him sleeping with Lucius's wife while he sat in Azkaban amusing if anything.

"Did she tell you?" he asked. He didn't see any point in denying it, so he just acknowledged it so they could deal with it head-on and he could hopefully figure out why Narcissa was still in such a pleasant mood.

"No," Daphne said, shaking her head. "I noticed something between you two during lunch, and yes, she then confirmed it for me when she realized I'd already worked out the truth for myself."

"Hmm." This really didn't clear anything up for Harry, and if anything it only made him more confused. If Daphne knew the truth, why was Narcissa so happy about it? "I'm a bit surprised she took it so well, to be honest with you."

“That’s because we came to an agreement,” Daphne said. She looked slightly nervous here, and Harry’s hackles were raised on reflex.

“What kind of agreement?” he asked levelly. He didn’t really see what Daphne and Narcissa could do to try and harm him, or why they’d desire to do so, but he’d dealt with enough scheming in his life to have a healthy mistrust towards people making decisions that concerned him without his knowledge or input.

“I agreed to allow her to continue sleeping with you, under certain conditions,” Daphne said.

“What?” Whatever Harry had been expecting her to say, that was not it. “I thought we were going to give this a go. You know, date exclusively and not see other people.”

“Absolutely,” Daphne said, nodding. “But you haven’t really been _dating_ Narcissa, right?” He shook his head; there might be a certain uneasy fondness there with Narcissa, the woman who had lied to Voldemort and saved his life, but there was no romance there, nor would there ever be.

“I have no interest in competing for your affection,” Daphne went on, “but that’s not what Narcissa is. And frankly, the couple of weeks we’ve been together have been enough to reinforce her suggestion that your sexual appetite is rather large for any single woman to handle.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before now?” he asked. There were other questions to be asked, but this was the most important one for him. He had no problem treating Daphne as an equal partner; unlike her sister, Narcissa and everyone else who had shared his bed in the last several months, she was his girlfriend. There was an equality there that had not existed with Astoria under her vow, Narcissa with her failed schemes or Ginny who was an ex that he was proving a point to. But he wanted to make it clear to her right now that he wasn’t going to stand for her using him as some kind of bargaining chip behind his back.

“I was waiting for Narcissa to contact me and confirm that she had held up her end of our bargain first,” she said. “She did so this afternoon, and I was going to tell you tonight. But you, perceptive auror that you are, beat me to it.”

“And what is her end of the bargain, exactly?” he asked. “I’d like for you to be honest with me about what you’re hoping to get out of this, both from her and from me.”

“From you? Nothing,” she said. His skepticism had to have shown on his face, because she nodded firmly. “I’m serious. I’m not asking for anything from you in return, other than a night to regain my strength while you use Narcissa to work out your lust on. I’ll swear to it if you’d like.”

“Not necessary,” he said. That she offered to swear a vow told him that she was likely serious, but he didn’t want to get into the habit of demanding vows from her unless absolutely necessary. If this relationship was going to work they would need to be able to trust each other. “And what about Narcissa? What did she have to do in exchange?”

Daphne smirked. “That you two shared a bed with Pansy Parkinson came up during our discussion, and that led to a chat about those nipple piercings Pansy has. I suggested that she could show how important continuing to share your bed was to her if she followed Pansy’s lead and got her own nipples pierced. She’s now done so, or so she says, which is why I was going to tell you about all of this tonight.”

“And that’s it?” he asked. “That’s all you’re getting out of this? I get to have a relationship with you and continue to fuck Narcissa, and all you want out of it in return is pierced nipples?”

He realized that it wasn’t _just_ about the pierced nipples. Those were a show of dominance over Narcissa, a way to show the older woman who held all of the power here of the two of them. That made sense where it came to Narcissa, but he didn’t really see what the point of it all was.

“Bringing Narcissa into our bed on occasion isn’t _just_ for you,” Daphne admitted. “I wasn’t kidding about you being too much for me to handle all by myself. Being with you is exhausting. It’s amazing, of course; the best sex I’ve ever had by a very wide margin. But it’s exhausting as well.” She leaned closer to him now, and her face broke out in a mischievous smile. “Narcissa’s not the only one who has some experience sharing a bed with another woman. Tracey and I played together often over the years, though not since she began dating Alexander Boot over a year ago.”

“So you may join in?” he asked, intrigued. Dating Daphne while continuing to sleep with Narcissa had been an appealing thought on its own, but being with both at the same time? He’d thought his days of fucking more than one woman at the same time were behind him when he and Daphne started seeing each other, and likely for good if the relationship stuck, but he wouldn’t say no to having two beautiful blondes in his bed.

“From time to time,” she said, shrugging. “Though I am extremely satisfied with our current sex life, so I’d expect that you’ll be the one getting the most use out of your pureblood mistress.”

Harry had finished his wine, and Daphne’s was long forgotten. All this talk of fucking Narcissa, with Daphne perhaps joining in, had gotten Harry’s libido going. He pushed his chair out, stood up and walked over towards her.

“Speaking of use,” he said, “we’ve gotten plenty of use out of my bed, but not nearly as much out of the dining table. Care to sample it?”

If Daphne’s naughty grin wasn’t enough of an answer, her waving her wand to levitate their dishes into the kitchen and out of their way made her thoughts easily discernible. She got up from her chair as he vanished his clothes, and when Harry came to her and pulled her body into his she was ready for it. Their lips met in a deep kiss, the level of passion and need they displayed surprising considering they’d shagged for hours just last night.

Harry felt almost like a beast as he yanked Daphne’s shirt and skirt off, sending buttons flying in his haste to get her naked. She squealed into his mouth when he tugged her knickers down, lifted her up by her arse and all but slammed her down onto the table. He used his fingers on her for a bit, getting her warmed up, though she didn’t have very far to go to be ready for him. Once she was there he lined his cock up and pushed forward, groaning as he penetrated his lover.

He could understand Daphne’s remarks about his insatiable sexual appetite. The last several months had changed him. After years of not ever being able to unleash his true sexual nature out of fear of scaring away anyone who might be interested in him, he’d spent the past several months embracing who he really was. Astoria had been the most frequent target for his desires, but there’d also been something of a revolving door of additional partners that popped in from time to time. From Tonks to Pansy to Romilda to Ginny, and of course Narcissa, there’d always been someone else who filtered in to take some of the burden off of the Lady Malfoy’s shoulders.

But for the last two weeks Daphne had been the sole recipient of all his attention. There’d been no midday fucking with Astoria, or a spanking in his office that turned into something more, and there hadn’t been the occasional visit from Narcissa or run-in with someone else. It had all fallen on Daphne. Not since the earliest days of Astoria’s vow had it been only one woman who shared his bed for this long, and he’d still been learning to embrace this side of himself back then. He understood why Daphne might feel overwhelmed.

He’d been waiting to get Daphne out of her clothes all day, and now that it was here he couldn’t even think about trying to ease up on her, not that she’d shown any signs of wanting him to. Harry fucked her hard and fast on the table, making her back rock against the wood as he hammered his hips forward. He felt a flash of annoyance that he’d been too impatient to even get her bra off, because her big breasts would surely be bouncing in a way that was most pleasing to the eye with how hard he was taking her.

His girlfriend’s breasts, round and enticing though they were, would have to wait because he wasn’t about to stop right now for anything short of his home bursting into flames around them, or maybe Voldemort coming back from the dead to fling killing curses at him. He’d been waiting all day to fuck Daphne, and he wouldn’t even consider letting her up until he’d had his fill. His hands held her by the hips, keeping a firm grip on her lovely skin while he thrust his hips hard and drove his cock into her again and again.

Daphne grunted throughout it all, showing her enthusiasm as he fucked her on the table. This might tire her out, but there was no reason to question whether or not she enjoyed it. Her amber eyes stared up at him as she egged him on, constantly asking for _more, harder, deeper_. And he complied with all three commands, pounding his girlfriend on the table and doing his best to make up for a day of working hard at the office and not laying a finger on her sexy sister, who had been there at his beck and call for months now any time he was in need of relief.

He wasn’t sure he’d realized just how used to sex he’d gotten until he decided to commit to seeing where this relationship went and thus not having sex with anyone else behind Daphne’s back. Going from having Astoria at his beck and call, available to fulfill his desire just about any time he was in the mood, as well as playing with Narcissa regularly plus whoever else wound up in his path, to a more normal sex life where he only got pleasure from one woman when she was available and in the mood, had been a jarring transition.

It was a lot to ask Daphne to take on, but she’d seemed enthusiastic enough about the challenge so far. Maybe he was wearing her out and she was looking forward to eventually having Narcissa on hand to lighten her load, but she took everything eagerly enough tonight, just as she’d always done thus far. He gave her everything he had, pouring the entire day’s worth of sexual energy into this one fuck and doing his very best to shag her stupid, and her pants and moans told him he was doing a very good job of it.

The elder Greengrass sister screamed in orgasm as he shagged her rotten on his dining table, and Harry wasn’t far behind her. He pulled his cock out just before finishing and shot his seed onto her belly. (They were taking precautions so there was no imperative need to pull out of her, but every once in a while he enjoyed seeing his seed coating her lovely pale skin.)

“So do you have any complaints about my little deal with Narcissa?” Daphne managed to ask moments later despite gasping for breath.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. While he was going to have to stress that he didn’t want her to get into the habit of making deals that concerned him without his knowledge or approval, he didn’t see any reason to be upset with this particular arrangement. Daphne was giving him permission to resume shagging Narcissa, and had also dangled the potential of her joining in, and she wanted absolutely nothing from him in return. What kind of idiot would he be if he had any sort of problem with this deal?

“No,” he said out loud. “No, I have no complaints at all.”

\-- 

"You've been around the house a lot more recently," Draco said. Most husbands probably would have sounded happy about that, or at least Astoria assumed they would, but hers sounded more annoyed than anything else. "Normally you'd stay late at work at least once or twice a week. Have you done something to anger Potter and jeopardize our standing with him?"

"No," Astoria said, stamping down her annoyance. Though she knew it was foolish, there was a petty side of her that wanted to tell him most of those late nights and weekend 'overtime' had been spent getting tied up, spanked, blindfolded, buggered and whatever else Harry felt like doing to her. "I haven't done anything to get on his bad side."

"Then what's the issue?" he asked. "Have things been that slow in the auror department? I can't imagine that's it. There certainly have been enough minor players and competitors who have been getting caught recently, though no one with connections to us."

"No, that's not it," she said. "The work hasn't slowed down at all. We've just been getting it all done during work hours." She was actually busier than ever now that she was no longer getting fucked every day while at work. Harry had continued to do his job competently and keep his productivity up despite their daily shenanigans, but now that he was keeping his hands off of her he had taken things to an entirely different level. According to Tonks he was probably doing the work of two or three aurors right now, _and_ he was doing it while rarely remaining in the office after hours so he could go out on dates with her sister in the evenings.

The result for her, in addition to the sexual frustration that was not relieved before, during or after work hours, was mounds of paperwork to do in order to keep up with his pace. He actually _needed_ her work as his assistant now more than ever before.

"Oh? And what's Potter been up to? Why has he been rushing to get his work done early?" Draco, as always, was very curious about Potter's goings-on. One of the primary reasons he'd 'encouraged' her to become Harry's assistant, aside from the boost to the family's public image, was so she could let him know if Harry was up to anything that might be worth knowing.

"He's just been going on a few dates," she admitted unhappily.

"Dates?" Draco looked more interested now. "With who? Is it someone who might be a potential ally of ours, or someone we need to keep an eye on?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," she said. When he scoffed and narrowed his eyes at her, she shook her head. "Really, I'm not. He's sworn me to secrecy on it." That wasn't strictly true; there wasn't any vow preventing her from telling Draco who he was dating. But Harry had made it clear to her that they didn't want their new relationship to go public just yet, and she wasn't going to be the cause of it leaking. She was still holding out hope that it would fizzle out as quickly as it started, and if that did happen she didn't want to be on his bad side. Two weeks without his touch had already been quite long enough.

She would have to hope that he got tired of her sister soon and resumed their sexual partnership soon thereafter, because she felt sure she would soon explode otherwise.

\--

"Narcissa Malfoy is here to see you, Harry."

Harry paused in his work. He'd been wondering when he'd hear from Narcissa again. "That's fine, Demelza. Send her in." He pointed his wand at the door and opened it to invite her in.

Draco's mum, impeccably dressed as always, walked into his office a few seconds later, after which he pointed his wand at the door again so it closed behind her. He also put up a silencing charm; whatever her purpose for coming here might have been, he was going to tell her that he knew about her agreement with Daphne.

"Good afternoon, Harry," she said, smiling pleasantly.

"Afternoon," he said, looking up from the case file he'd been studying. "Have a seat."

She sat down on the other side of the desk. "I noticed my dear daughter in law was not at her desk outside," Narcissa commented. "Is she out sick today? Or did you perhaps realize that she's not such a good assistant now that she actually has to do work instead of spending the work hours on her back?"

"She's been doing a perfectly fine job as my assistant," Harry said. It was the truth. When she'd first come here she'd gotten very little done and had only really been of use as someone to fuck and relieve his stress on, but she'd grown into a capable assistant. Even under the current increase in her workload she'd held up well. "She's actually out running an errand for me right now. She'll probably be back soon."

"What a pity," she said, smiling. "I just wanted to schedule a chance for us to meet about the Black inheritance."

"We can do that," he said, "but first I think we need to discuss your agreement with Daphne."

"She told you, then?" Narcissa's face betrayed nothing.

"She did," he said with a nod, "though I had a feeling something happened between you two before that."

"And what are your thoughts?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "I trust you're willing to take advantage of your girlfriend's charitable gesture?"

He snorted. "I'm not sure charitable is the word that I would use, but yes, I'm perfectly fine with continuing to fuck you, so long as Daphne has no problem with it."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said. Her smile got brighter. "I worried Daphne wouldn't be agreeable, and then worried you might be too noble to fuck another woman even if your girlfriend gave you clear permission. I'm glad that I was wrong on both counts."

They didn't have time to discuss it any further before they heard Astoria arrive back at the office and put her things down on her desk just outside of his office door.

"You're not to say anything to her about this," he said. "Not yet at least." She would likely learn about it eventually, but he'd rather not deal with that complication right now. She'd been on her best behavior lately, and he'd prefer not to do anything that would bring out her bitchy side again.

"My lips are sealed," Narcissa said, smirking at him. He got the feeling that she would use this to tease her daughter in law as much as possible, but it wasn't like he could get too angry with her for that. He'd taunted Astoria with what he might do with Daphne on their first date, after all, even if he'd pretty much kept things professional between them in the weeks since.

"Harry?" Astoria knocked at the door. "I've got that old testimony on the Borgin case that you wanted to see."

He dispelled the silencing charm and used his wand to open the door. Astoria entered, holding the requested files in her hand, but she stopped short when she realized that he had a visitor. She didn't bother trying to hide her scowl when she saw who his guest was, but Narcissa just grinned back at her.

"That's good, Astoria," he said. "Thank you. You can put it down on the desk here."

Astoria walked over stiffly and dropped the files down on his desk with rather more force than was necessary. He raised an eyebrow; Narcissa hadn't even said a word and had still managed to annoy her. That was some gift.

"I'm going to go get lunch," Astoria said brusquely.

"I'm surprised at you, daughter," Narcissa chided. "You're being incredibly rude to your boss."

"And why do you care?" Astoria snapped. "Are you here to make my work life worse too, just like every other part of my life that you stick your nose in?"

“Didn’t you say you were going to go eat lunch?” Harry said. He was trying to get her out of his office before the bickering between the Malfoy women got any worse, but Astoria did not take him up on it.

“Stay out of this, Harry,” she said. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“It _does_ concern me, at least when you’re snapping at each other inside of my office,” he said.

“Don’t blame me because you chose to allow such poor company into your office,” Astoria said. She glared at him, and he hadn’t seen such hostility in her blue eyes in weeks (not directed at him, at least.) “But you do seem to be making a habit of that.”

“Stop talking,” he said, glaring at her. The clear command triggered her vow and made sure she went silent, but she still looked mutinous. He’d noticed that she’d been getting progressively angrier recently, especially over the past week or so. She’d done a reasonably good job of keeping it bottled up until now, the heavy workload likely having something to do with that, but Narcissa’s presence had obviously set her off. Knowing that it was Narcissa rather than him that had upset her did nothing to calm him. He knew of the issues between Astoria and her family, but he wasn’t going to let her demean their fledgling relationship.

“Such an unruly assistant,” Narcissa said, shaking her head and tutting in what Harry was sure was a deliberate attempt to upset Astoria even further. “Normally a superior would chastise an underling for such a thing; perhaps even threaten them with termination, but that’s not the route you chose. But how are you going to go about disciplining her now, Harry? I assume you don’t intend to administer any spankings, given the recent change in your personal life.”

“I honestly hadn’t given it any thought,” he said slowly. “It hasn’t been an issue until now.”

Astoria nodded and gestured with her arms, trying to get his attention. Harry realized that she had something she wanted to say, but he’d ordered her to stop talking and so she couldn’t say a word until he canceled that order.

“Go ahead and speak,” he said nodding at his assistant.

“Yeah, you’d better rethink that,” Astoria said in a rush as soon as she was allowed to speak. “The current method has been _extremely_ effective, hasn’t it?”

“It has,” he admitted. He could tell what she was aiming to do. He knew she’d come to enjoy their time together, enjoy his treatment of her (the rougher the better.) It was obvious that she was trying to find some excuse, some pretense of getting at least some part of that back. That didn’t change the fact that she was right. Astoria was a stubborn one, to say the least, and physical reprimands got through to her much more than verbal chastisement or threats would.

“Well if even Astoria agrees that it’s been effective, there’s no need to stop it,” Narcissa said. “Of course you feel that it wouldn’t be proper for you to administer it anymore, Harry, and I support that. I would be more than happy to assist you in this, just as I assist you in your attempts to restore my sister and her daughter to the Black line.”

“You would, would you?” Harry said, looking back and forth between the two women. All three of them knew why Narcissa had made the offer, and it had very little to do with wanting to help him.

“Of course I would! It would be such a shame if my successor as Lady Malfoy reverted to such abominable behavior so soon after _finally_ beginning to demonstrate that she might be able to behave in a manner that befit our house, even if only out in public. What kind of mother in law and Lady Malfoy would I be if I allowed such a thing to happen, especially if it was within my power to stop it?”

“You _aren’t_ the Lady Malfoy,” Astoria bit out. “Not anymore, no matter how much you might want to pretend you are.” She turned her head away from her mother in law to look directly at Harry. “It wasn’t _only_ the spankings that were so effective, as you well know.”

“Ah, yes,” Narcissa said, taking over once again. “I did hear about that time that Harry used his magic to deny you the ability to orgasm as part of your punishment. It so happens that I remember reading all about that particular spell in the Black library years ago. With Lord Potter-Black’s permission I could easily swing by the library and refresh my memory on the particulars of the spell, if it’s still part of the arrangement.”

“It’s not,” Harry said quickly, jumping in before Astoria could, knowing that she was about to snap at her mother in law once again. “I’m not opposed to you taking over in disciplining her though.”

Narcissa smiled widely, but Astoria had the exact opposite reaction. Her mouth hung open in shock and she shook her head in disbelief.

“You _have_ to be kidding!” she said, staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

“I’m not.” He shook his head at her. “It’s been very effective; you said so yourself. And I’m not going to tolerate you slipping back into old habits. You were quite intolerable before I began to punish you for your transgressions, as I’m sure Hermione could attest, among many, many others. I’m not comfortable punishing you myself given my relationship with your sister, but that doesn’t mean the punishment’s going to stop.”

“But why _her_?!” Astoria hissed. “You _know_ I hate her!”

“Yes, I do,” he said, nodding. “I know all about the animosity between the two of you. And I’d say that makes her an ideal choice to carry out your punishments. You hate her, and you don’t want her to get the chance to punish you? Fine. Just behave and you won’t have to worry about it.”

Astoria glowered at him but didn’t say anything, so he turned his attention back to Narcissa. He was willing to give her this responsibility, but not before he made a few things clear to her. As he said to Astoria, he did know of the mutual dislike the Malfoy women had for each other, and because of that he knew that Narcissa would look to exploit this situation to the fullest, He didn’t mind her giving Astoria a bit of humbling; she needed it from time to time, as she’d just reminded him moments earlier. But he wasn’t going to give Narcissa free rein to do whatever she pleased.

“You will allow Astoria to leave as soon as her punishment is over, if that is what she wants, and you will _only_ give her the punishment she has been sent to you with,” he said firmly. “You don’t get to give her additional punishment. If you think she’s said or done something that requires it, you can bring it up with me.”

“That seems reasonable,” Narcissa said. “So you’ll send her to me immediately after her work day ends, then?”

“Yes,” he agreed, “unless she’s earned no punishment that day.”

“Wait a minute!” Astoria said, gaining his attention again. “Aren’t you forgetting something? It wasn’t _just_ punishment that you gave me; you gave me the chance to earn rewards for good behavior too. And I don’t want her giving me those rewards.”

“Yes, I understand,” he said. “I will handle the rewards.” She perked up, likely imagining gaining control over him for a night like she’d done in the past and forcing him to break his promise not to cheat on Daphne, but he shook his head. “It won’t be like before though. You’ll be given more normal rewards, like pay bonuses, additional vacation time and things like that.”

“But that’s not fair!” Astoria whined. “You can’t keep the punishment intact, and with _her_ giving it to me, but change the rewards!”

“I certainly can,” he said. “But if you’re so set on changing them, we could abandon this system entirely and I could just adopt the normal Ministry standards when it comes to discipline. If you’d prefer to get rid of spankings and replace them with official rebukes like any other Ministry employee would get, we can do that. But those rebukes are official on your record, and I have no doubt your husband would wind up hearing about them before the day is over.” She crossed her arms and glared at the floor, saying nothing. “No Ministry employee can run around acting the way that you sometimes do without being punished for it. Pout all you want, but I’m actually giving you a choice here; more choice than anyone else gets.”

“Fine,” she muttered. “I accept.” Obviously she’d decided that the official rebukes, which would remain on her record and were sure to reach Draco’s ears, would be worse than the temporary pain and embarrassment of being punished by a woman that she hated.

“Good. Then we’ll start tonight after work,” he said.

\--

Narcissa took one look at the number Harry had written down, handed to her by a grumbling Astoria, and laughed joyously. Astoria had already been in a rotten mood, and seeing the delight on her mother in law’s face did nothing to help. She’d tried to bite her tongue; really she had. But she’d been finding it harder and harder to control her temper the longer she went without a nice hard fuck to calm her down, and she swore that the idiots from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office had been deliberately trying to ruin her entire day.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Narcissa asked, looking at her expectantly as she rested in a comfortable-looking chair in her sitting room. “I believe Draco is expecting you, so we should probably get this over with quickly, right? Go ahead and get those robes off.”

Astoria muttered to herself under her breath, but she knew she didn’t have any other choice here. Well, she could walk out and refuse to give this bitch the satisfaction, but that would mean dealing with the regular Ministry discipline system, and with how irritable she’d been for the last couple of weeks she knew she had no chance of making that work. Draco would inevitably find out, and it would lead to nothing good. He might even demand that she quit before she damaged her reputation (and his and the family’s as well by associations) any further.

Even if Harry were willing to let that happen, it would mean losing any chance she had of trying to seduce or coerce her way into his bed ever again, and the thought of never being fucked by Harry Potter again wasn’t one that she could bear. Thus she removed her work robes, folded them up neatly and put them down on top of Narcissa’s end table.

“The knickers as well,” Narcissa said. Astoria scowled but wiggled out of the lacy red knickers she’d worn to work that day. She continued to wear attractive underwear to work every day in the hopes that that would be the day that Harry finally touched her again. Narcissa being the only one to see her fancy underwear was bad enough, and that she was only seeing them for a moment before she took them off was worse still.

“Now come here.” Her mother in law patted her knee, but it was by no means an invitation to come and snuggle. Astoria reluctantly walked over to her and crawled onto her lap, lying over her knees as she might have done if she were a child being spanked.

“Get ready for your punishment, _daughter_ ,” Narcissa said sarcastically. “This has been a long time coming.”

Astoria had herself partially convinced that this wasn’t actually going to be that bad. The verbal humiliation would be the toughest part; Narcissa had always been able to get under her skin like no one else, with the possible exception of her sister. But physically, there was no way she could compare to Harry. She’d never felt power like Harry’s before, whether he was fucking her or spanking her, and no matter what games Narcissa liked to play, she was no Harry Potter.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

To Astoria’s dismay, it turned out that she’d underestimated her mother in law. Harry was capable of generating more raw power than Narcissa, there was no question about that, but what Narcissa lacked in strength she made up for in precise planning. She’d made her get across her knees so her legs would be pinned and she wouldn’t be able to kick, and she seemed to have a knack for waiting until Astoria was least expecting the impact and then delivering it. She might not have the physical strength of Harry, but she was just as effective in her own way.

 _Smack!_ “I should have done this to you years ago.” _Smack!_ “Or perhaps your mother should have.” _Smack!_ “Maybe you wouldn’t have turned out to be such a stain on the Malfoy name if someone had put you in your place.” _Smack!_

The taunts hurt as much as the spanks, and that was saying something. This woman knew just how to infuriate her, and she was doing an expert job of it. Physical pain and verbal humiliation mixed together as her mother in law administered spank after spank, taunting her after each and every one.

“That’s the halfway mark,” Narcissa said. “I’ll give you a brief rest now, but you’re to remain where you are.” The spanks paused, but Narcissa’s hand rubbing her stinging arse didn’t soothe Astoria, and she doubted it was meant to. She wanted to humiliate her, and she was succeeding.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to be the one to provide your rewards?” Narcissa asked, and though she couldn’t see her face, Astoria could hear the humor in the older woman’s voice. She was getting a kick out of this, damn her. “Hang vacations and bonuses; I can give you the real rewards, the ones you actually want!” Her hand continued to rub circles across Astoria’s bum, but it only made her grit her teeth.

“No fucking thank you,” she muttered. “I’m not desperate enough to crawl into your bed.”

“Are you sure? Do you really think you can do any better? I mean, it’s not like Harry’s ever going to be giving you those rewards again. Why not take them where you can get them?”

Astoria growled at the reminder, especially since the woman currently taunting her was the cause of all of this. “It’s not like you’re going to be any more involved with Harry than I am,” she said. “And since _your_ husband is in Azkaban, we know you’re not getting any help there.”

Narcissa’s hand stopped rubbing her, and Astoria experienced a moment of vindictive satisfaction. It wasn’t meant to last long though. “My dear daughter, Harry has given _me_ the task of seeing to your discipline. I _already_ enjoy a closer relationship with him than you have or will ever have, and I’ve done it in a shorter period of time and without any vow to artificially put us together.”

“That doesn’t change anything that I said, does it?” Astoria asked, unwilling to give in just yet. “Harry’s not going to cheat on Daphne, and that goes for you just as much as it does for me. If you have any relationship with him, it’s friendship at best—and I doubt he trusts you anywhere near as much as his _actual_ friends.”

Her retort didn’t have the impact she hoped it would, because Narcissa just laughed. “Accio hairbrush,” she said.

Astoria tensed when she heard that. She’d been doing an effective enough job with just her hand, but with a hairbrush it was about to get much worse for her.

“The second half of your punishment is going to be much rougher than the first, so I hope you enjoyed the warm-up” Narcissa said. “I don’t have a paddle on hand, so this hairbrush will have to do.” She lightly rubbed the back of the hairbrush against her arse, giving her a tease of what was to come. “As for Harry and Daphne, did you forget who introduced them, you fool? Don’t you think they might feel grateful to me for setting their meeting up? It’s certainly far more than you’ve ever done for either of them. Perhaps it’s just friendship now. But if Daphne ever does decide to share him, perhaps to ease the burden of having to satisfy him, don’t you think she’d be far more likely to turn to me, the woman who played matchmaker, than you, the younger sister who hates her?”

Astoria had no counter for that, and she endured the second half of her spanking in silence. Well, aside from the grunts Narcissa forced out of her at least. The woman had been effective enough just using the palm of her hand; with the brush she was a menace. She took great pleasure in swatting both of Astoria’s arse cheeks, leaving her sore in a way she hadn’t been in many weeks. It seemed that the closer she got to the end of the amount of spanks that Astoria had tallied, the harder she smacked her bum with the hairbrush. Astoria bit her lip and held back her groans as much as possible, wanting to deny Narcissa the satisfaction of hearing her break.

“There, all done,” Narcissa said once they reached the end. She put the hairbrush down, and Astoria sighed in relief. “Now say thank you.”

“What?” Astoria got back to her feet, knowing she was free to leave now per Harry’s instructions. “I’m not doing that! Harry didn’t say anything about that.”

“You’re right,” Narcissa said, nodding at her calmly while remaining in her chair. “Just an oversight, of course. I’ll speak to him about it tomorrow; I’m sure he’ll add it in as a requirement. I think he’ll also be agreeable to adding an additional five spanks from the hairbrush every time you forget or refuse. I’ll give you one more chance to say it now; otherwise I’ll give you five additional spanks.”

Astoria wanted to refuse. She felt sure that even if Harry agreed to the change Narcissa wanted to make, he wouldn't allow her to get away with giving her more spanks tonight than she'd been sent with. He'd been very clear about that, hadn't he?

But then she thought about his current circumstances. She thought about how he'd not only started to date someone and cut her out of his sex life, but that he'd chosen her sister to do it with. She'd never gone into detail about her sister or her family with him, but he knew enough to know how much more it would sting her that the woman he discarded her for was Daphne. He'd even taunted her with it, delighting in how it upset her. Could she really put any trust in him to help her, even after he'd left her punishment in the hands of Narcissa who he knew she hated?

"Thank you, Narcissa," she said. The words tasted like floo powder in her mouth, and the smirk on her mother in law's face made it even harder to swallow.

"That's more like it," the older woman said. She got up from her chair, wiped herself off and walked away from Astoria. Just before she left the sitting room she paused and called back to her daughter in law. "Now get dressed, and be quick about it. You have five minutes to make yourself look presentable again before my wards kick you out on your arse, _daughter_."

\--

Astoria knew this wasn't going to end well.

Sure, Harry hadn't expressly _forbidden_ her from ever coming over to his home anymore, and had even left her keyed into the wards. But chances were high that he was with Daphne tonight, whether they were out on a date or staying in. If her sister was there she would try to pass it off as if she'd come over for something work-related, though Harry would know it was rubbish and would probably punish her for it (or have Narcissa punish her for it, which was far worse.)

Even if her sister wasn't there, the chances of this going the way she wanted it to were minute. She was hoping for a chance to try and seduce Harry, to remind him of the things he could do to her, the vow that made her subservient to him and forced her to obey his every command. She hadn't had a chance to try anything at work, busy as they both were. Any time she tried to get him alone he deftly put her aside and surrounded himself with other people, whether it was eating lunch with Hermione, discussing current cases with Tonks or giving hands-on instructions to some of the junior aurors.

She doubted he was going to be any more receptive to her advances in the privacy of his own home; he would probably affirm his commitment to her sister, send her away and add some more punishment onto her tally with Narcissa for the next day. But she had to try. She was too desperate to have him fuck her to think about this rationally. If there existed even the slightest chance that she could appeal to Harry in some way and get him to give her the relief that she hadn’t felt in weeks, she had to take it.

“Fancy seeing you here, daughter.”

Astoria froze at the sound of that familiar voice, and her eyes widened when she saw her mother in law sitting on a chair in Harry’s sitting room and holding a dusty, ancient-looking book in her hands. Could she never escape Draco’s bloody mother?!

“What are _you_ doing here?!” Astoria hissed.

“I believe that’s my line,” Narcissa said, smiling at her. “It so happens that I’m here at Harry’s invitation. I needed to look up some clauses on restoring someone to the Black family line, and he gave me permission to look around the library and take whatever I needed.” She held up the book in her hands as if to show the evidence, and then her smile grew mischievous. “And what about you, Astoria? Why are _you_ in your boss’s home at this late hour?”

“That’s none of your business,” she said angrily. “I wanted to ask Harry something.”

“I’m sure you did,” Narcissa said sarcastically. “Unfortunately for you he took your charming sister out for dinner and—well, I’m sure you can imagine what comes after dinner. Though maybe you can’t, now that I think on it. It wasn’t like Harry ever had to take you out to dinner or try to romance you. He could just bend you over and fuck you like a cheap whore with nothing but a word. And that’s what you’re here for, isn’t it? You’re so addicted to Harry’s cock that you came over here to try and steal him right out from under your sister’s nose, didn’t you?”

Narcissa got up out of her chair and walked over to her slowly, and Astoria shook her head vehemently.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” she insisted. “You don’t know me at all!”

Narcissa laughed at her and stepped closer. “On the contrary, I know you _very_ well. Do you really think I haven’t noticed how horny you’ve been getting? You can’t even help getting aroused when I spank you.”

Astoria gasped when the older woman’s hand reached out and touched her arm. She rubbed her through the little nightdress she’d worn over, and goosebumps rose on her skin involuntarily. She hated this woman, but she was so starved for human contact of any kind that even a touch like this made her feel things she wasn’t comfortable with. And Narcissa was right about the spankings too. She’d done her best to ignore her arousal every time she left Narcissa’s place after her punishment, but she knew it was there. And worse, so did Narcissa.

“I can help you out with that, you know,” Narcissa whispered. “I might not be able to offer you everything that Harry can, but I can give you some relief. I know something of what you’re going through. Your own fingers just can’t cut it anymore, can they?” Astoria shook her head without really thinking about it. “I can give you the relief you can’t give yourself, so long as you take care of me at the same time. We Malfoy women should help each other out, don’t you think?”

The last thing Astoria had expected to be doing when she made the foolhardy decision to floo over to Harry’s house uninvited was making out with Draco’s mum. But she was so lonely and so starved for any kind of affection, physical or emotional, that she made a choice even more insane than the one to come here in the first place.

“It’s a deal,” she said. And then she put her hands on Narcissa’s soft cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. It had been Narcissa who was in charge of everything, especially since she took over her discipline, but this time it was Astoria who was the aggressor. She kissed the older woman deeply and desperately, hoping she could find some sort of relief in her lips.

\--

Harry was surprised enough to find Narcissa and Astoria standing in his sitting room when he got back from his date with Daphne, but far more surprised to see them kissing. And Astoria being the aggressor may have been the most surprising thing of all. He stood off to the side unnoticed as Narcissa pulled away from the kiss and shook her head.

“Not _here_ , you silly girl,” the older blonde said, sounding amused. “Harry could be back any time, and he might even have your sister with him. We’ll go back to my place, and then you can have what you so desperately want.”

“No, please!” Astoria begged, grabbing onto her mother in law’s hand. “I’ll take care of you first, I don’t care, just please, _Merlin_ , I want it so bad!” Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised at what he was hearing. When had _this_ happened?

Deciding he’d seen enough, he cleared his throat to catch their attention. They both turned quickly to face him, and while Astoria looked stunned and panicked, Narcissa smiled in clear delight when she saw him. Obviously she had no problem with being discovered by him.

“And what are you doing here, Astoria?” he asked. “I don’t recall inviting you.”

“Why aren’t you asking her the same question?” Astoria asked defensively, jutting her head in Narcissa’s direction.

“I already told you about my purpose for being here,” Narcissa said, rolling her eyes. “Remember?” She picked up a book and held it up, nodding at Harry. “I think this one might help, by the way, though I’ll need some time to read through it thoroughly.” Harry nodded, happy to hear it. Maybe with Narcissa’s help they would figure out how to undo what had been done to Andromeda when she dared to marry a muggleborn wizard.

“Would Daphne think nothing of it if you were sitting here in the late hours of the night?” Astoria pressed, staring at Narcissa defiantly. “Especially if she knew you’d been fucking Harry before you set them up together?”

“I’m not in a position to answer that question,” Narcissa said. Harry knew what she was doing. While she would probably take great pleasure in spilling the beans to Astoria, he’d demanded that she keep quiet about it and she was honoring that. But as Astoria stared at her in confusion, Harry shook his head. He’d known he would have to tell Astoria about this sooner or later, and it seemed like now was as good a time as any.

He sighed, which led Astoria to turn her eyes on him. “Daphne’s only objection to seeing Narcissa waiting in here today would have been that she was a few days early.” He saw Astoria’s eyes narrow, and knew this was about to get worse. “The two of them reached an agreement wherein Narcissa can share my bed, with Daphne’s consent and approval. Daphne says she’ll be ready to let it begin starting next week.”

“ _What?!_ ” Astoria’s reaction was predictable in its indignation. “You’re cutting me off but you’re letting _her_ keep right on fucking you?! That’s not fair!”

“Daphne isn’t about to share her boyfriend with her own sister, you fool,” Narcissa said, taunting her. She was taking clear pleasure in Astoria’s rage, so whatever he’d just walked in on had not been a sign of a softening relationship between the Malfoy women. Maybe it was more like what Astoria had shared with him, especially in the early days of the vow.

“I can’t believe you,” Astoria said, biting her lip and glaring at him like she wished he would burst into flames on the spot. “I was here first! This isn’t fair!”

“I didn’t ask for this,” he said. “When I said I wasn’t going to cheat on Daphne I meant it. This was something they worked out between themselves, and Daphne told me about. I didn’t beg and plead for Daphne to let Narcissa back into my bed. She offered, and I accepted. I can see that you’re upset, but I’m not going to apologize for any of this.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” Astoria demanded. “You got me hooked on having sex with you, and now you’re taking it away. You’re taking care of her, but what am I supposed to do?”

He nearly snapped at her to take that problem up with her husband, but he wasn’t sure how well that would go over (with either woman.) Instead he decided to bring up an alternative means for her to find satisfaction, one that he’d just walked in on.

“Why don’t you ask Narcissa?” he asked. “You certainly seemed to be happy enough to turn to her tonight. Or are you going to tell me I _didn’t_ walk in on you trying to shove your tongue down her throat?”

“You did,” Astoria admitted, unhappy to say it but unable to deny it thanks to her vow.

“And however you might feel about her as a person, would you enjoy pleasing her sexually and having her please you?” he asked, not giving her any chance to try and rant and rave.

“Yes,” she was forced to say.

“Then I think you’ve found your answer,” he said. “How about you spend the weekend with Narcissa, working off your stress and sexual frustration?”

“Are you going to make me serve her now too?” Astoria asked bitterly.

“Yes, I believe I am,” he said. “Otherwise I run the risk of you getting so desperate that you come snooping around me again, and next time we might not be lucky enough that Daphne isn’t with me.” He turned to Narcissa. “She’ll serve you sexually this weekend, and you’ll make sure she doesn’t come over here or otherwise interfere with Daphne and I. But it’s strictly sexual, and you can only do it at your home or in Malfoy Manor if you’re absolutely sure that Draco is gone and won’t be returning to catch you.”

“You only have to obey her commands if they are reasonable,” he said, looking at Astoria for a second, “and if you think they aren’t, you tell me. If you can’t find me, you tell Tonks.” Astoria nodded, still not looking happy. “If she gives you a command that puts you at risk you’re free to leave, and we’ll also find an alternative way to handle your punishments at work.”

“Fine,” Astoria said. He could tell that she wasn’t pleased with the turn this night had taken. It was obvious that she’d been hoping to convince him to fuck her again, but he was not going to be swayed into cheating on Daphne. Anything he did, he would do with her knowledge and approval; that was how a relationship worked. But he thought this was a decent alternative for Astoria, all things considered. She might not like Narcissa, and she might chafe at being put into a submissive role by her, but deep down they all knew she got off on being dominated. It had been exactly how things had gone between them, after all; there’d probably been at least as much animosity between them at the beginning of her vow as currently existed between her and her mother in law.

He felt sure that even if her pride was wounded by being put in this position by someone she had such issues with, she would find a similar sort of twisted satisfaction in being dominated by her. Maybe it wouldn’t be quite what she’d gotten used to when it was the two of them, but it was likely the best she could do under her current circumstances.

“Now that we’re all agreed, let’s put my newfound authority to the test: go home, Astoria,” Narcissa commanded with a smile. But Astoria just stood there and stared at her, making no move to obey her command, and Narcissa frowned.

“I gave you power to give her commands that are strictly sexual in nature,” Harry said. “Obviously this doesn’t count.”

“Well that was underwhelming,” Narcissa said, sighing. “I do imagine that Draco will be home soon though, so you really should probably get going.”

“Agreed,” Harry said. “Go floo home, Astoria.”

Astoria nodded and began to walk away, but Narcissa spoke up again before she could leave. “If Draco isn’t home yet when you get back, you’re to touch yourself until you’re about to orgasm and then stop just short of doing so.”

Astoria paused, but nodded stiffly. Then she walked out of sight as she returned to her home, having gotten some form of answer to her sexual frustration even if it wasn’t the one she’d come here seeking.

“You’d better not abuse your position,” he said to Narcissa once Astoria was gone. “I’ll be checking up on her. I know that she enjoys being dominated sexually and given orders to obey, but if I feel like you’ve taken things too far with her you can consider our little arrangement, and your involvement in my life in general, finished forever.”

“I understand,” she said. “Would you like another vow?”

“No,” he said, and he could tell she was surprised. “I’m not going to ask for a vow on this. If you would abuse this power, I want to know about it now so I can remove you from my life.”

“Fair enough,” she said. “You don’t have to worry about me. After all, _I’m_ the Malfoy wife who didn’t do anything illegal. And aside from that, I’m giving up a piece of my dignity, and quite possibly my entire reputation with many of the more elite and traditional members of our society just so I can be your mistress. I would hardly have gone through that to just throw it all away, would I?”

“I doubt it,” he admitted. “But I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

\--

“A whole weekend to ourselves, and in the comfort of my old home no less! Isn’t it grand, daughter?”

Astoria glared at her even as she pulled her underwear off as instructed, but Narcissa delighted in her displeasure. She was going to have loads of fun pushing her daughter in law’s buttons, especially inside of her own home.

Draco had been more than happy to agree to her proposal of the two Malfoy women spending the weekend ‘getting to know each other’ and trying to work past their differences. He’d remarked that public perception of their hostility was not good for any of them, and she also knew her son was happy to not have to drag Astoria along with him on his weekend business trip.

"Let's begin with this," she said, pointing her wand at Astoria as soon as she was naked. The younger blonde tensed up, but she didn't have _too_ much to fear. It wasn't like she was going to attack her or something.

Astoria seemed to recognize the feeling that washed over her as the spell took effect, and her eyes narrowed. "Did you just cast that damned spell Harry did? The one that doesn't let me climax without his-- _your_ permission?"

"I did," she said, nodding. "I happened to brush up on it when I was in the Black library yesterday while doing my research on Harry's behalf. I'm actually going to leave it on full-time though. It will only be removed temporarily when you've convinced me you've earned an orgasm."

"You can't do that!" Astoria protested. "Harry said this spell wasn't part of the deal anymore!"

"He said it wasn't part of the deal when it came to your _punishment_ ," she corrected. "He didn't say anything about it not being part of your sex life, and he's given control of that to me for the weekend."

"He'll tell you to take it off!" she said.

"Maybe," Narcissa said with a shrug. "I doubt he would consider this serious enough to count as abuse though; it's purely sexual, it won't hurt you, and there's no chance of it harming your reputation. But all you'll really be accomplishing is making sure I don't give you any pleasure. You can either earn whatever orgasms you deserve by pleasing me, or I can take this spell off of you, go back to my place and leave you here to try and sate your appetite all on your own. It's your choice."

Astoria didn't look happy about it, but Narcissa knew what her choice would be before she spoke. She might not be Harry, but she was Astoria's best chance at getting some form of relief. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Excellent. Let's begin." She summoned a little something she'd brought with her once she confirmed their 'appointment.' She'd been using it for her own benefit, but now she would put it to use with her daughter in law. She held the strap-on in her hands, taunting Astoria with it.

"At some point this weekend, if you've earned it, I'll put this on and fuck you with it," she promised. "You may not get any real cock again, unless you can manage to catch my son's interest again, so this could be as close as you ever come. But right now you need to practice, because if by some chance you do happen to earn a real cock again, it wouldn't do for you to be rusty." Instead of putting the fake cock on herself she stuck it to the wall, pretty much level with Astoria's face so she wouldn't need to bend or crouch to reach it.

"Now suck it," she commanded. "And give it your all. I know you can deepthroat a cock; I've seen it. Show me what you can do!'"

Astoria glowered at her but did as she was told, the control Harry had given to her over Astoria when it came to sex compelling her to take the fake cock between her lips and suck on it. The girl knew how to suck a cock, and she put that knowledge to use now even if there wasn't anyone attached to the toy to feel any pleasure from it. She bobbed and slurped and took the fake cock all the way down her throat. She did it all, turning her head from side to side, sucking hard and even humming around the cock while it was lodged in her throat.

Narcissa was amused to see such devotion to pleasing a toy, but after a few minutes she was ready for something else. "That's good enough," she said, and Astoria pulled her head back, gasping for breath. "I think you've earned a bit more. Get down on the carpet. Face down, arse up."

Astoria quickly got down on her belly, pressing her face into the carpet and arching her back so her shapely rear was in the air. She made an attractive sight, Narcissa had to admit. "Now let's see how you like this," she said. She cast the spell to clean and lubricate her daughter in law, and Astoria gasped, recognizing it and realizing what she intended. "Yes, we're not dealing your pussy just yet. We're going to give your other hole some attention instead."

She charmed the sex toy to bugger Astoria on its own, and the naked woman groaned as it penetrated her. Then the fake cock began to thrust, and Astoria was panting and moaning in short order. Narcissa was amused; she'd expected Astoria to enjoy it, but she hadn't thought she would get so worked up quite this fast.

"Is something wrong?" she teased after a few minutes of the fake cock sliding back and forth inside of Astoria's bum. "Why can't you cum, daughter?" Astoria muttered something that sounded like a curse on her very name, but Narcissa ignored her. She gasped, pretending as if she'd only just remembered something. "Oh yes, Harry usually touches our clits when he fucks us in the arse, doesn't he? I'll have that to look forward to next week when I'm invited to share his and Daphne's bed, but I suppose you'll just have to settle for touching your own clit, won't you?"

Draco's wife started doing so immediately, bringing her hand between her legs and rubbing at her clit, trying to will her body into accepting the release it hadn't been able to find in weeks now. But Narcissa's spellwork made sure that the orgasm never came, much to Astoria's frustration. She started whining rather pathetically as her rubbing just couldn't quite make it happen for her, and Narcissa chuckled.

"If you're going to act like a brat, you'll need to be disciplined like one," she said, dispelling the toy. "Climb up here on my legs so you can get your spanking."

She wasn't really expecting it to work; this wasn't a punishment, so Astoria shouldn't have felt any obligation to obey. But she got up and assumed the position right away, and Narcissa grinned when she realized what it meant.

"Do you realize you just obeyed my command?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Astoria spat. "I have to, remember?"

"But only sexual commands," she reminded her. "If the vow compelled you to climb onto my lap right now, that means you've become so accustomed to being disciplined during sex that you not only see it as a sexual act, but also as a reasonable part of sex now."

"I do not!" Astoria insisted. Narcissa just laughed, amused at her stubbornness, and summoned the hairbrush that her daughter in law had now become very familiar with.

She began to spank Astoria, smacking her across the bum with the hairbrush, repeating something that had quickly become routine for them. Now she realized that Astoria's recent issues at work might have been at least partially intentional, whether she herself realized it or not. Astoria was so starved for attention that a spanking, even by someone she hated as much as her, was something that her body looked forward to even if her mind refused to accept it.

"Relish this, Astoria," she said, keeping on with the spanks. "Harry's finished with you, so enjoy whatever attention I pay to you in his absence."

"Even if Harry never touches me again I'll still be more satisfied than Lucius was with you," Astoria said, keeping up with her defiance.

Narcissa stiffened, and the brush stilled in her hand. "Are you really sure you wish to say such things to me?" she said. "It's obvious that there is no longer any affection between you and my son, if there ever even was any to be found. And we both know that Daphne would never allow you access to Harry, so unless their relationship doesn't work out he'll never be fucking you either. Do you _really_ wish to upset the only person who is capable and willing to give you the sexual relief you've grown so desperate for?"

Astoria fell silent after that, though she went back to gasping, moaning and grunting as the hairbrush resumed its swats. Narcissa largely went quiet as well. Astoria's comments had struck a nerve, dredging up something that had been bothering her for many years as Lucius began to neglect her. Their last time having sex came while Draco was still in Hogwarts, and that was purely for practical purposes, attempting to produce another heir in case anything happened to Draco.

The deterioration of her sex life with Lucius was eerily similar to what seemed to be happening between her son and his wife now. It had been something that was a sore spot for her for quite some time, especially since she knew she had remained beautiful and there should have still been _something_ there, some spark of attraction. It had taken Harry to help her fully accept that the failing was with Lucius rather than with her. The most powerful and most desired wizard in Britain lusted after her, and that was proof enough for her. But Astoria's little comment brought back those old insecurities, and it made her want to find new and creative ways to punish her.

She started to wonder what else Astoria would interpret as a reasonable sexual command, since getting a genuine spanking was apparently a reasonable part of their sexual interaction in her daughter in law's mind. Surely there was something else Narcissa could do, something that would touch just the right mixture of excitement and humiliation for Astoria to accept while also allowing Narcissa to demean her even further.

Narcissa smiled as an idea came to her, but it would have to wait. She still had a disobedient young witch to discipline, after all.

\--

"Whatever you need, make it quick," Harry said, looking at her as her head appeared in the flames of his floo. "I'm leaving to pick up Daphne soon."

"I know, I know," Narcissa said. "I promise this won't take long. I just wanted to ask your permission to involve another woman in my weekend with Astoria."

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose in surprise. "And who did you have in mind?"

"Pansy," she said. She knew that Astoria had been dominated by both Pansy and Narcissa's niece, but Nymphadora was obviously not an option for several reasons, chief among them that she had no clue about the true nature of Narcissa's involvement in Harry's life. Pansy already knew all about it though, and she knew there was little love lost between Draco's wife and his first girlfriend, which would make it all the more humiliating for Astoria to be dominated by her.

Harry laughed; likely he was remembering the time that he and Pansy had fucked Astoria together, a story that Narcissa had found extremely humorous herself. "If you can get Astoria to admit she's excited by the idea, I have no problem with it."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem," she said, smirking. "Thanks, Harry. Have fun on your date."

With the floo call ended, Narcissa walked back into the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, where Astoria was tied up face-down on the bed. Her arse glowed bright red from the spanking she'd endured.

"Tell me, Astoria, was it arousing to be dominated by Pansy Parkinson? And tell the truth now, dear."

Astoria rolled over onto her back, an uneasy look on her face as her vow compelled her to answer the question honestly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And does the thought of having it happen again arouse you as well?" she asked, smiling brightly.

" _Yes_ ," Astoria said, looking like she wished she had the ability to lie, to deny it, to pretend that she was not getting excited while imagining Draco's ex teasing her.

"Splendid!" Narcissa said, clapping her hands. "Then I do believe we have a floo call to make. I think I'll let you do the talking though.” Astoria grumbled but got up off of the bed and headed out of the bedroom and towards her floo. Narcissa unbound her arms as she went.

“Check to make sure she’s alone before you invite her over,” Narcissa added, following behind her. “If she is, tell her that Harry has given you to me for the weekend, but _you_ would like for her to join in.”

\--

Astoria grumbled, but her feet continued to move nevertheless. As much as it wounded her pride, that she continued to go through with all of this just went to show how much she enjoyed being sexually submissive.

She prepared the floo and paid a call on Pansy’s residence. Pansy’s eyes widened when she saw who was calling on her, and with good reason. Astoria had never, _ever_ paid any kind of social call to her. Even the invitations to certain social functions that Draco would force Astoria to invite her to had always been delivered via mail and written by someone else.

“Astoria?” Pansy said uncertainly.

“Well spotted,” she said, insulting Pansy on reflex, but Narcissa clearing her throat reminded her of the position she found herself in. “Are you alone right now, Pansy?” she forced herself to ask.

“I am,” Pansy said warily. “Why do you ask?”

Astoria took a deep breath, dreading what she was about to say even as another part of her felt the excitement bubbling up. “Harry has left my sexual satisfaction in Narcissa’s hands for the weekend,” she admitted. Pansy looked shocked enough just by that, and she didn’t even know where this was about to go. “Narcissa suggested that you come over to Malfoy Manor and _help_.” Narcissa coughed to again remind her that she was leaving something out, and she huffed and added what she knew her mother in law was waiting for.

“I also think it is a good idea,” she admitted.

“You do?” Pansy was looking at her speculatively.

“Yes,” Astoria said. It was humiliating enough that Narcissa was making her say it, but far more humiliating that it was the truth. Pansy’s face split in a smile, and Astoria knew what her answer would be before she actually spoke.

“Then I will drop everything and come over,” she said. She was smirking at Astoria now in a way that reminded her of her mother in law, and it left her feeling anxious. “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but Harry Potter has been the best thing that ever happened to me. First he saved me from that marriage contract and freed me from your blackmail, and then he gave me the best sex of my life. Then he helped me get back on my feet by speaking up for me publicly when no one else would have. And even now that he can’t fuck me anymore because of his new relationship he’s _still_ finding ways to help me out. I really owe him a lot. We both do, don’t we, Stori?”

“Yes,” Astoria said, surprised to hear it come out of her mouth without thinking. She wished he was giving her a different sort of relief, but even this was probably going to be better than any of the nights over the last several weeks wherein she went to bed alone, or went to bed with Draco on the other side of the bed but barely even looking in her direction, much less putting a hand anywhere near her body. At least tonight she would get relief. Well, she would get relief if she could get Draco’s bitch of a mother to lift the spell at least.

She just hoped she would be able to withstand the humiliation of being dominated by two of the women she disliked most in the world at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Dom/sub, spanking, humiliation
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Daphne, Narcissa/Astoria


	15. An Exhausting Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa enjoys her weekend with Astoria, and looks forward to returning to Harry's bed. But he shows her that things might not be quite like they used to be.

Pansy Parkinson had long dreamed of having sex in this room, the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor. She'd never imagined it quite like this though.

She was currently taking her turn on the Lady Malfoy's face, rocking her hips and grinding her pussy against Astoria's mouth, forcing the blonde to try and keep up. Narcissa had already dangled the carrot in front of her, suggesting that if she kept her tongue moving and licked them both to their satisfaction she might be allowed to cum herself. It served as sufficient motivation for Astoria, who had worked hard to please Narcissa and was now doing the same for Pansy.

“You’re not too bad with your tongue,” Pansy admitted, wiggling her hips around as Astoria flicked her tongue against her clit. “I’m not sure what you did to make Harry pawn you off on your mother in law for the weekend, but I’m grateful for it.”

“He put her in my care because she _wanted_ it,” Narcissa said. Pansy looked over at her, surprised at that little revelation, but the older blonde smirked and nodded at her.

“You’re kidding,” Pansy said, shaking her head. “Why?”

“Because she’s desperately horny now that Harry’s no longer making use of her.” Narcissa was still nude after her latest turn on Astoria’s face, but was sitting in a conjured chair and sipping from a goblet of wine while Pansy took her turn. “She was desperate enough to throw herself at me and beg me to satisfy her. Harry happened to hear, and after she confirmed that she would enjoy it, he sent her to me for the weekend.”

“She’s really that desperate?” Pansy debated with herself on whether or not to say what was on her mind, not knowing how Narcissa would react to it, but eventually decided to ask. “What about Draco? I know he’s away this weekend and is gone a lot, but couldn’t she just wait for him to get back?” Pansy would have thought that Harry no longer using her would have been something of a relief for Astoria. Even if Pansy could personally attest that Harry was both better endowed and a better lover than Draco (or at least the Draco she’d been with back in Hogwarts), she would have thought Astoria would be relieved to not have to cheat on her husband anymore. She understood why Astoria had first started sleeping with Harry, why she’d first sworn the vow, but she would’ve expected her to be quite content to have things go back as they used to be. Why would she voluntarily seek out someone else’s company?

“They currently do not have a sex life to speak of,” Narcissa said, frowning and setting her goblet down. “Apparently Draco lost interest in her some time ago; well before her affair with Harry began. It seems she’d grown quite dependent on the sexual satisfaction Harry dragged out of her, so much so that she went along with all of this. Even now, if I gave her a command that she truly felt was unreasonable or too cruel to accept, Harry stated she was free to leave and tell him.”

“And she’s desperate enough that she hasn’t done that,” Pansy said. “Even with all of the orgasms she’s already been denied.”

Pansy had spent years being jealous of Astoria Malfoy for stealing the place in life that she’d always thought would be hers. For years she’d dreamed of being Draco’s wife and lady, the woman who would stand at his side and share his bed. Even though she’d finally put those dreams behind her after her time with Harry, who had given her a second chance in the world and also showed her how good sex could be, it wasn’t until now that she fully accepted she would not have been happy as Lady Malfoy.

In every photo she’d ever seen of Draco and Astoria together, their likenesses did not look genuinely happy at any point. No matter how long she watched them, their smiles remained stiff and formal, looking forced and without any warmth, as if taking the photo was an obligation, something they’d done because they had to. She’d always blamed that on Astoria, sure that she was making Draco unhappy because she was cruel and cold, but that didn’t seem to tell the whole story now.

Even if there was no closeness, no warmth or love between Draco and Astoria, that shouldn’t have prevented them from having a sex life. Aside from the obvious need to breed and produce heirs to the family line, Draco should have still had sexual needs and desires like any other man. He’d had no trouble in that area back when they were together in school, and while the old Pansy would have celebrated and convinced herself that this was a sign that she was more desirable than Astoria and a better fit for him, she knew that didn’t explain things. Pansy might not like the woman, but she would freely admit that Astoria was a very attractive witch. She didn’t know what was going on with Draco, but something told her that if Astoria hadn’t kept his interest she wouldn’t have fared any better.

For the first time in her life, Pansy actually felt a twinge of sympathy for Astoria. She’d become Lady Malfoy, yes, but where had it gotten her? Her husband apparently didn’t touch her, she’d had to whore herself out to Harry to avoid Azkaban, and when that had ended and she was free to go back to her old life, she was so starved for attention that she’d turned to Narcissa despite all the animosity between them. Far from being a glamorous position, being the Lady Malfoy seemed to have become a rather pathetic and lonely existence for Astoria.

None of that stopped Pansy from rocking her hips against Astoria’s head and continuing to ride her face until she got her off. Her life wasn’t what Pansy wanted for herself and was quite different from what Pansy had always thought it would be, but that didn’t mean she liked her. And besides, Harry had given his approval and Astoria had even _asked_ her to come.

She groaned loudly as Astoria’s clever tongue flicked at her clit until she hit her peak. In all of the fantasies she’d entertained over the years about screaming in pleasure in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, none of them had ever involved her squirting onto the Lady Malfoy’s face and tongue. She wouldn’t lament her fate though, especially not after seeing how far Astoria had fallen.

If the Lady Malfoy had to put herself through this sort of demeaning submission just to enjoy something resembling companionship and pleasure, Pansy was quite happy to be right where she was.

\--

“My tongue is too worn out for any more,” Astoria said.

“Yes, alright.” Narcissa sighed, knowing she shouldn’t push her beyond that. “You don’t need to use your mouth any more, at least for now.” Astoria sighed in relief and relaxed on the bed.

Her daughter in law hadn’t complained much until now; she’d taken Narcissa’s words to heart and done her best to please both her and Pansy with her mouth to try and earn some pleasure for herself. If she was asking for a reprieve before she’d actually gotten anything in return it was likely that she truly was in no fit state to continue using her mouth on them. Demanding that she keep going even after her request to stop might cause Narcissa to run afoul of Harry, and that wasn’t a position she was eager to find herself in. Astoria would be putting that smart mouth to use again before the night was done; Narcissa would make sure of it. But for now she would get a break.

“Oh, is the fun over?” Pansy asked, pouting.

“Not even close,” Narcissa said. “I have my lovely daughter in law for the entire weekend, and I intend to make the most of that time.” She went over to the bag of goodies she’d brought over with her and pulled out a strapon. Astoria’s eyes lit up when she saw it, and Narcissa smiled. She knew what her daughter in law was expecting, or at least hoping for. She was hoping either herself or Pansy would put the fake cock on and use it to fuck her. It wasn’t quite a replacement for Harry’s cock; it wasn’t even close actually. But it was as close as Astoria could hope to get right now, and she was desperate for it.

“Put this on, Astoria,” Narcissa said, holding it out for her daughter in law to take. The light dimmed from her eyes as she realized that she wouldn’t be getting any pleasure just yet, but would instead be charged with giving them more. Astoria got off of the bed automatically and took the strapon from her hands, but she didn’t look happy about it. The vow didn’t give her much choice in the matter though, not unless her brain rejected Narcissa’s command and considered it unreasonable or too much to withstand in the name of eventually getting pleasure herself.

That did not happen. Astoria applied the fake cock and followed Narcissa back to the bed. When she got down on her back and spread her legs, her daughter in law got on top of her and guided the strapon into position.

Narcissa let out a happy little sigh as the fake cock pushed inside of her, but it didn’t take her long to decide that this was all wrong. Astoria was giving it an honest try, pulling her hips back and driving the toy inside of her pussy, but it just wasn’t doing it for Narcissa like she’d hoped. She allowed it to continue for a few minutes before finally calling it out.

“This is poor work, Astoria,” she muttered. “Are you even trying?”

“Of course I am!” Astoria whined. “I’m doing my best!”

Narcissa believed her. If she was going to subject herself to this to begin with, she wasn’t going to hold back. She was going to give it her all to try and impress her, knowing that getting on Narcissa’s good side was her only hope of being permitted to orgasm. And truthfully it might be unfair to even say she was doing a bad job. Narcissa could compare it favorably to many of her sexual encounters with Lucius, especially towards the end after his interest waned.

But it wasn’t Lucius that Astoria needed to measure up to. It was Harry’s cock she thought of, and Astoria’s best effort couldn’t hope to measure up to his. She could thrust her hips as hard as she wanted and she wouldn’t be able to replicate the force he put into it when he was in the mood to dominate and fuck the hell out of someone. As much as she’d taunted Astoria for no longer having Harry’s cock in her life, she herself had gone just as long without it. She’d voluntarily held back and left Harry all to Daphne while they settled into their relationship, and she’d missed sharing his bed. Unlike Astoria, who looked primed to be shut off from Harry’s cock for good, Narcissa’s own wait was nearly done. She was finally going to be back in Harry’s arms, or more importantly she was finally going to be impaled on his cock again on Monday, and Astoria’s thrusts were a poor substitute no matter how hard she tried.

“I have an idea,” Pansy said, and both women on the bed stopped and looked over at her. “If she can’t give you what you need herself, why don’t we just get on top and ride her? That way her lack of ability won’t be able to get in our way as much, and we’ll be able to take care of it ourselves.”

Narcissa nodded and told Astoria to pull out so they could switch positions. She was a fan of this suggestion, and interestingly enough so was Astoria. 

“Thank Merlin,” she said. “I can finally rest for a bit.”

“You can, can you?” Narcissa said. “We’ll see about that.” She pulled the strapon off of Astoria, who looked up at her from her back in confusion. “Don’t worry; I know just where to put it.”

She reattached the dildo to Astoria, but strapped it to her face this time around. Her daughter in law didn’t look pleased about the unexpected change, but she made no attempt to get up. Her body and her mind still accepted this as something reasonable, something that was worth putting up with if it meant there was a chance of getting some attention herself.

Narcissa was happy to exploit her need for her own gain, even if that meant sticking a strapon to her daughter in law’s face and hopping on. Make that _especially_ if it meant sticking a strapon to her daughter in law’s face and hopping on.

\--

“That was good,” Pansy said, dismounting Astoria’s head and stretching her back. She was feeling better than she had in some time. Riding Astoria’s face had been fun to begin with, but doing so while she had a toy attached to it was something she never would have thought of on her own. Narcissa was a kinky woman indeed to use her own daughter in law this way.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling rather hungry,” Narcissa said, looking at Pansy.

“Yes, I could go for something to eat,” Pansy said with a nod. “I worked up quite an appetite just now.”

“Perhaps we can stop by the new diner that’s just opened in Diagon Alley,” Narcissa suggested. “I’ve heard good things.”

“That sounds good,” Pansy said. She grabbed her knickers and pulled them back on, and as she did she noticed Astoria still on the bed, looking quite disheveled. “Should we bring her with us?”

Narcissa laughed. “What do you think?”

“Hmm.” She looked down at Astoria, who met her eye tiredly. “Do you remember what you said to me once upon a time? About how no one other than the seediest wizards from Knockturn Alley would even let me suck their cock, let alone marry me?” Astoria seemed to remember, based on the way she flinched. “It seems to me like you’re the one who has that issue now, doesn’t it?”

“That’s true,” Narcissa said, joining in quickly. “How unfortunate for her that she no longer has Harry’s cock to suck. Still, I’ve seen her go, as have you I’m sure.” Pansy nodded. “I don’t think we should let such a talented cocksucker get lazy or too out of practice.” Draco’s mother removed the strapon from Astoria’s face, walked over and stuck it to the wall. “Here’s your next task, Astoria: take that dildo deep down your throat, oh, let’s say 100 times or so, with your hands behind your back. Once that’s done, you can make yourself something to eat.”

Pansy, having noticed something peculiar about the placement of the toy, stood and watched with interest as Astoria got off of the bed and walked over to the wall on shaky legs. Sure enough, Narcissa had left the dildo in about the worst possible spot for Astoria to reach. It was too high up on the wall for her to kneel and get her mouth around it, but also too low for her to simply suck it while standing straight. Astoria, with her arms behind her back as instructed and thus unable to adjust the toy’s height herself, was forced to bend over in order to get her mouth on it.

As Pansy took one last look back at the Lady Malfoy, bending over awkwardly to suck on a fake cock in the hopes that she would eventually be allowed to orgasm, she once again was reminded that Lady Malfoy wasn’t quite the glamorous and enviable position she’d once believed it to be,

\--

“So would you like to continue being involved in this, should it end up extending beyond this weekend? I would appreciate your help. Truly dominating Astoria is rather difficult all by myself after what she became accustomed to in her time with Harry.”

Pansy started in surprise. Narcissa had already put up privacy charms around their diner booth, so Pansy wasn’t worried about any of the other patrons overhearing them. It was the question itself that surprised her.

She hadn’t expected to do anything sexual with Narcissa again after that memorable period with her and Harry while Astoria was away on vacation with Draco, and she most certainly hadn’t expected to dominate Astoria again after Harry had freed her from the threat of being married off to Goyle. The offer for this weekend had been a pleasant surprise, but she’d figured it wouldn’t extend beyond that.

“I think I’d like that,” she said after a moment’s thought, “at least until I’ve found someone to court romantically.” She looked at Narcissa nervously for a second, afraid to upset her but feeling the need to make things clear. “While you’re beautiful, I’m not interested in entering into any sort of romance with a female, no matter how enjoyable the sex might be.”

She needn’t have worried about upsetting Narcissa. The older woman actually relaxed and sat easier in her side of the booth after she heard it. Obviously she’d been feeling the same way, and had no more interest in a romance than Pansy did.

“Excellent,” Narcissa said. “I will add, however, that this goes both ways. You can have the good, but you’ll need to be willing to take any potential bad that may come with it.”

“What does that mean?” she asked, cocking her head at the blonde.

“Should something that we do upset Harry, and he turns the tables on me and demands that I subject myself to punishment, perhaps even allows Astoria to dominate me, you shall have to share in my fate if at all feasible. It’s only fair.”

“I can agree to that,” Pansy said. She had no clue if such a thing would happen, but it seemed to be a risk worth taking to her.

\--

“You _have_ to let me cum! You _have_ to!”

“Do I?” Narcissa asked, cocking an eyebrow at Astoria. “I’m not so certain.”

“You’ve been here for an entire weekend!” Astoria shouted. “You and Pansy came again and again, but you haven’t let me cum even once! You played with me and teased me constantly even in between everything, even when you weren’t doing anything for yourselves!”

That was actually true. Narcissa and Pansy had taken to casually teasing her even in between actual sex sessions. They would rub her clit or finger her while sitting around talking or drinking wine, though of course Narcissa’s spellwork continued to deny her an orgasm. They behaved as if this was the new norm, a common part of their everyday lives. And it was entirely possible that this could become the case, because if Narcissa had her way this little arrangement was going to continue well beyond this weekend.

Astoria hadn’t cum once all weekend, much to her continued frustration, and it seemed that she was at her breaking point now that the weekend was almost over and Narcissa was about to return to her home.

“It isn’t _fair_ if I don’t get to cum even once!” Astoria whined. Narcissa chuckled.

“But the weekend is almost over,” she said. Then she decided to really twist the knife. “I need to rest up. Tomorrow’s a big day for me. I’ll be having all sorts of fun with Harry, and maybe even your sister too.”

Astoria glared at her. “ _Make me cum!_ ” she shouted. “Please, _fuck_ , I need it so bad!”

“Tell me honestly if you enjoyed this weekend,,” Narcissa said.

"I did," Astoria said right away. "I did, I _did!_ Now let me cum! I might go insane if I can't orgasm soon!"

Narcissa smiled, already imagining the ways she could use this to her benefit. She had great fun dominating Astoria, plus she could keep her around the house more and hopefully ensure Draco never found out about her affair with Harry if she could keep this arrangement going. If Astoria went to Harry and could tell him with honesty that she had enjoyed their weekend together, and that she wished for it to continue in the absence of their affair now that he was dating Daphne, he would probably be amenable to allowing this to become a more permanent situation.

Harry would likely put conditions on it, but there seemed to be a real chance for her to keep Astoria underneath her, under her control to use as a lover, or perhaps a sex toy.

She was going to have to allow her the occasional orgasm though, otherwise the constant teasing and frustration would at some point cease being something Astoria subconsciously accepted as a reasonable price to pay. Narcissa wouldn't be surprised if there was a part of Astoria that actually _enjoyed_ the denial, which was something she was going to need to monitor, but even if she did there would need to be a payoff, an end, a relief from the teasing. Otherwise it would cease being something she enjoyed, and she would either tell Harry she wanted out or the vow would fade on its own.

"And would you enjoy the chance to do this more frequently, if Harry ordered you to do so?" she asked.

"Yes," Astoria said, nodding and looking down. It was probably humiliating for her to have to admit, but Narcissa was presently the only option she had for a sexual partner.

"Then you know what you have to do," Narcissa said. "I'll be coming by your office tomorrow to drop some things off for Harry. If you don't want my first fuck approved by Daphne to be Harry shagging me right in front of you while you're forced to sit and watch, or perhaps just sit outside the door, listen and imagine what's happening inside of his office, you need to talk to Harry and get him to make this a more permanent arrangement. Get him to command you to obey my sexual orders whenever he or Draco don't have need of you and it won't interfere with your other responsibilities."

Astoria looked conflicted about accepting her proposal. She was obviously weighing the pros and cons of continuing to subject herself to her sexual humiliation at Narcissa's (and Pansy's) hands versus having only herself to turn to for relief. Narcissa needed a little something more, an extra incentive to make Astoria go along with it.

"You know, the harder you work to satisfy me, the less I'll be able to withstand once Harry gets his hands on me," she said. She could see the interest in Astoria's eyes, and surely it was amplified by them both knowing there was truth behind it. Astoria knew better than anyone what Harry was capable of. She would still be upset and jealous about Narcissa getting what she was now being denied, but the potential of lessening Narcissa's time to enjoy it was an attractive motivator for Astoria just as she'd known it would be.

"Fine," she eventually said. "I'll talk to him. But you'd _better_ let me cum!"

"You know what you have to do," Narcissa said, nodding at her. "But as a little extra motivator, why don't you edge yourself a few times before bed? Perhaps three times, since there will be three people in Harry's bed tomorrow?"

\--

Daphne gasped for breath, feeling her lungs burn as her boyfriend's hips collided with her arse and his cock drove deep inside of her again and again. He was shagging her vigorously, fucking her harder than anyone before him ever had, and she loved it. It was also taking a toll on her.

Her arse jiggled and her breasts bounced with every thrust of his hips, and those thrusts came frequently and without pause. One thing that never ceased to amaze her with Harry was how he never seemed to lose a step no matter how long he'd been at it or how many times they'd already fucked. By all rights he shouldn't have had the ability to do this at all, let alone keep slamming into her this hard. They had legitimately fucked too many times for her to keep track of over this weekend, and it hadn't been more than an hour since he'd finished up a particularly energetic standing shag while pinning her against the chest of drawers in his bedroom. That didn't stop him from fucking Daphne as vigorously as if it had been days rather than minutes since they'd been together.

This time around was actually fairly vanilla in terms of kink, especially compared to some of the things they'd already done. He wasn't spanking her, roughly fucking her face or doing anything of the sort that they'd mixed in throughout the weekend. That didn't change the fact that Daphne was bone tired though.

Harry didn't need to get exotic or kinky in order to dominate a woman. As she was learning for herself, he could break a woman down through nothing other than his natural stamina, lust and enthusiasm. She'd initiated the sex nearly as often as he had, but she was wearing down now after a long weekend of fucking in his bed (and on the desk of his study, and in his shower, and against one of the bookshelves in his spacious library.) She could feel her sore muscles protesting as Harry pounded her from behind, and she knew that she would not be able to take any more for the night once he'd finished. She wouldn't ask him to stop; she could endure until he'd thrust his way to one more orgasm. He'd more than earned that from her after all the pleasure he'd given her this weekend, exhausting though it may have been. But that, regrettably was going to need to be that.

She let out a quiet little grunt as his hips sped up and he finished off, squeezing her arse as he buried his cock inside of her and gave her another load of cum. He held still inside of her for a few seconds after he was done and then slowly pulled out. Harry seemed to understand her fatigue without needing to be told, because he didn't give her a parting spank or anything after he was done. He just patted her bum gently and gave her back and shoulders a bit of a rub after she'd collapsed down onto her face and belly.

"That was great, Daph," he said. She could say nothing in response; she just remained face-down on the bed and tried to recover from the state of deep exhaustion she'd been brought to by their weekend of nearly constant sex.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he said, and she let out a grunt that would just have to suffice as an answer right now. Harry kissed the back of her neck and climbed off of the bed, and a couple of minutes later Daphne heard the shower begin to run.

She'd managed to summon the energy to roll over onto her back by the time he returned, freshly showered. He was running a towel through his wet hair and was still nude, and Daphne felt aroused and daunted in equal measure when she saw the still very hard cock sticking out from between his legs.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm afraid I don't have enough strength left to take care of that for you tonight," she said apologetically. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to; I could tell you were exhausted," he said. "Thanks for putting up with it until the end."

"Clearly it wouldn't be the end if I could keep going though," she said, eyeing that big cock that had fucked her so well all weekend long. She wished she could keep going until he was as sated as she was, or at least until his cock would actually stay down on its own, but she was going to have enough trouble dragging her sore body into work tomorrow morning as it was.

"Seriously, Daphne, don't worry about it," Harry said. He truly didn't sound upset or disappointed, which was a bit of a relief for her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, especially with how much we did this weekend. I'm lucky you kept up for as long as you did."

Daphne did feel a bit better as he crawled into bed and pulled her into his arms, but there was still definite regret when she felt that stiff cock poking her bum and knew she wouldn't be able to take care of it for him.

Narcissa was right; he was definitely too much for her (or anyone else, for that matter) to handle alone. The public might still view him as the Gryffindor golden boy, the Chosen One who had saved them all from the Dark Lord, but behind closed doors he was an inexhaustible sexual demon that would be the death of her if she tried to keep him all to herself.

\--

Harry woke up rock hard, poking against her arse. He tried to hide it from her by carefully pulling away from her and sneaking off into the shower without waking her, but she'd already been awake and alert enough to feel his little (or not so little) morning problem, and she wasn't going to let it go unresolved.

"You're not going to work in this state," she said, entering the master bathroom and joining him in the shower. He turned to her in surprise, and gasped when her hand immediately reached for his cock.

"Daphne?" he said, squinting.

"I know your vision isn't the greatest right now since you can't wear your glasses right now, but as Narcissa won't be rejoining you until tonight I would hope you wouldn't need to ask who's grabbing your cock right now," she said, faux-annoyed. That it was false was obvious since her hand continued to stroke up and down his shaft.

"I didn't know you were awake," he said, and then he groaned as she went lower and squeezed his balls. "I was going to get showered and dressed quick so you'd have plenty of time."

"I know you were," she said, "but I'm not about to let you head into the office like _this_ ," she said, giving his cock a light squeeze for emphasis. "The last thing I need is your cock poking through your work robes when you pass by my sister's desk."

Harry smirked for maybe a second or two before he shook his head. "But aren't you too exhausted?" he said. "You don't need to push yourself any more than you already did over the weekend. 

"I don't have it in me to give you the full thing right now, true," she said. She carefully crouched down so her face was level with his cock, gave the tip a kiss and smiled up at him, hoping the gesture could be fully appreciated without his glasses. "But I can still satisfy you in other ways."

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and got to bobbing quickly. Oral sex had taken multiple forms throughout the weekend. There were times he'd held her down and roughly fucked her face, and other times she'd slowly worshipped his cock with her mouth. She was talented with her mouth, and when a man made her happy she enjoyed going down on them as a treat. She'd never been as happy to do it as she was with Harry. He fucked her so well, and his reactions when she looked up at him with a mouthful of cock or licked and kissed his balls were intoxicating.

This was not like any of that. He made no move to grab her head and pull her down, likely content to let her work at her own pace since he knew how tired she was, and she didn't have time to go slow and draw out his pleasure. This was a morning quickie, some relief before work, and time was of the essence.

Daphne focused on precision and efficiency, bobbing her head smoothly along him, playing with his sensitive balls with one hand and using the other to stroke any part of his cock that didn't happen to be in her mouth at that moment. In other circumstances she might have varied her pacing and technique, and perhaps intermittently pulled him out of her mouth entirely to smooch his cockhead or rub him against her cheek. She didn't have time for those sorts of games right now though; she was here to get a job done quickly, and she approached it with the same sort of determination and efficiency that she attacked most things in her life.

Her effort was rewarded when she made Harry finish in record time. She swallowed some of his cum, but towards the end she started letting the water wash it off of her chin when it escaped her mouth.

"That was great, Daph," Harry said, reaching a hand down to her and helping her back to her feet. "Thanks."

They showered together normally after that, carrying on casual conversation about work and their plans for the week while washing up, keeping their hands to themselves for the most part. As they got out and started to try their bodies off, Harry looked over at her work robes and laughed. She turned her head away from the mirror she'd been using to get ready and towards him, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"I know you're exhausted and everything, but it really couldn't be any more obvious how you expected this weekend to go," he said. "Otherwise why would you come over on Friday night with your work robes for Monday morning?"

"What can I say?" She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I know you well enough by now to expect that I wouldn't be getting much chance to rest, let alone think about going home for a bit." And as if to prove her point, his cock already seemed to be coming to life again as she stood there topless, wearing only a pair of tiny white knickers. "Need I say more?"

"Can you blame me?" he responded. "Of course I'm not going to be soft for long when I've got a gorgeous half-naked witch like you around."

"Yes, well, you'll have to keep it under your robes for the time being, because I don't have time to suck you off again before work," she said. "Thank Merlin I didn't make Narcissa wait any longer. I don't know that I could have made it another week or so of having to try and keep that cock happy all by myself every day and night." 

"Oh, that's right," Harry said. "I'd forgotten that was today. Guess I was too focused on our weekend together to pay much attention to that."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at first, sure he was being sarcastic, because what heterosexual male (especially one as perpetually randy as Harry was) would ever forget that today was the day his girlfriend was allowing a former paramour to return to his bed? But eventually she realized that he was being sincere, that he had genuinely forgotten all about their arrangement with Narcissa. She was delighted that he was so enamored with her that it had slipped his mind, because she was sure that any other wizard in his shoes would have been counting down the days until Narcissa returned to his bed.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," he went on. "I'd forgotten all about it, but it'll make for an entertaining evening."

"You're assuming Narcissa will be able to wait until evening," Daphne said. "She seemed quite attached to you, or to your cock at least, when I talked to her. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she finds some excuse to pay you a visit in the office today at lunch."

"She can wait until this evening to get fucked so you can be there to see it," he said. "And perhaps join in, if you feel like it."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Narcissa's job is to assist me in making sure you're just as satisfied sexually as I am. If she does pay you a visit this afternoon, and if you are in the mood to shag her, there's no need to deny yourself. Just be discrete; you wouldn't want anyone to find out. My sister least of all; can you imagine what she'd do with that kind of information? Or what _Draco_ would do when she inevitably told him you were shagging his mother?" Now that she'd said it out loud, Daphne actually kind of _wanted_ to see that. It would not be a wise course of action at all, but Draco's response might almost make it worthwhile.

"Hmm, I guess I'll keep that in mind," he said, grinning at her. "If she's really as desperate as you think she might be, maybe I'll let her repeat what you just did in the shower. You know, just to keep things fair and all."

\--

"Enjoy your weekend, Astoria?"

"Yes," she said automatically in response to Harry's question, her vow not allowing her to lie about it. As frustrating and humiliating as it had been, it was also the most sexually satisfied she'd been since Harry started dating her sister and stopped touching her.

"Really?" He looked at her quizzically. "You don't regret allowing yourself to be Narcissa's to play with for the weekend?"

"I don't," she said, and again the vow did its work, forcing honesty out of her. For the briefest of moments she considered mentioning the orgasm denial charm and how frustrating it had been, but she dismissed that idea with little hesitation. The charm was frustrating and Narcissa and Pansy had made sure to humiliate her at every opportunity, but that didn’t make the pleasure any less real. Telling Harry about that damned charm would accomplish nothing and only held the potential to cause complications, and besides, he’d used the charm on her himself in the past. Narcissa had even said that’s where she got the idea from.

"And given that you don't seem to have any interest in dumping my sister like used rubbish any time soon, I wouldn't mind it being a more regular arrangement," she continued.

"Yeah?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, tell her that then. No need for me to order you to spend time with her if it's something you want, right? Plus you'd have more freedom to deny her or push back if she tries to get you to do something you don't want to do."

“Are you seriously going to stop fucking me _and_ expect me to go beg that woman for anything a second time?” Astoria asked, glowering at him. Her ire did not bother him, which was no surprise given the dynamics of their relationship from the very beginning.

“So you would rather me _order_ you to go to her and serve her sexually than simply ask her if you can continue on?” he asked, looking at her as if she was quite stupid. “Do you even realize how ridiculous that is?”

“Whether I ask her myself or you order me to obey her, she’ll still only touch me if she can dominate me,” Astoria admitted quietly.

“And if you’re obeying her and letting her embarrass you because I ordered it, it’s easier for your pride to accept than if you’re being dominated and following her commands of your own free will,” Harry said, thinking out loud. Astoria just nodded; it was the truth. There was also the agreement she’d made with Narcissa. Narcissa hadn’t offered to continue on casually; she’d specifically told her to talk to Harry and get him to continue the arrangement from the weekend. She wouldn’t be pleased if Astoria failed to follow through, even if she were to throw herself at her feet and beg.

“Fine then,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ll make it an order. You’ll continue to serve Narcissa sexually under the same terms as you did over the weekend, and the same restrictions as before will apply. Even aside from her overstepping her bounds and doing something that requires you to get me or Tonks involved, if you ever decide that this isn’t something you want anymore, come tell me and I’ll remove the order immediately, alright?”

“Yes,” she said. She didn’t see herself ever taking him up on that, not unless things went sour with her sister and she could rely on him to satisfy her urges as before. Draco had no interest in her and Harry now refused to touch her out of respect to her damned sister, so Narcissa was sadly the only person Astoria could turn to for relief.

“Ah, good afternoon, Harry!” Narcissa called loudly, arriving near Astoria’s desk. They could hear her just fine, but nothing that they were saying could be overheard thanks to the privacy wards Harry had put up. He dispelled them with a wave of his wand and looked towards Narcissa.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy,” he said formally. “We didn’t have a meeting scheduled, but my girlfriend had a feeling you might stop by.” Astoria grimaced at the mention of her sister, but she was ignored for the time being.

“I’m not sure what might have led her to believe so, but she always has been quite perceptive,” Narcissa said smoothly. “As it happens, I came by to deliver some interesting reports of an old banishment from the Peverell family several centuries ago that was later overturned. I think it might offer some promising leads on how we might go about restoring my dear sister to the Black line where she ought to have been all along.”

Astoria barely managed to stop herself from snorting. Narcissa didn’t give a damn about Andromeda, and in fact would probably prefer that the woman and her family not be restored since it would theoretically increase the chances that she, the sole remaining Black sister, would assume control of the Black line should anything happen to Harry. She was working to do so, but only out of self-interest and a desire to be in Harry’s good graces.

“That’s wonderful,” Harry said. “Let’s go into my office and discuss it in private.” He looked away from her and made eye contact with Astoria. “Why don’t you go ahead and take your lunch break now, Astoria? And you can take an additional half hour while you’re at it; who knows how long this might take?”

Astoria wanted to scream in outrage and frustration, but the vow forced her to gather her things and head off to the cafeteria to take a long lunch break. Narcissa winked at her as she left, and that just enraged her even more.

Technically Harry wouldn’t be fucking Narcissa right in front of Astoria as she’d threatened, but that didn’t make her feel any better about the situation. She was going to have to eat the bland fare that the Ministry served up to its employees for lunch, meanwhile her mother in law was going to be getting the cock that should have been _hers!_

\--

Narcissa had already removed and neatly folded the nice robes she’d worn while Harry was busy putting the old parchment she’d found off to the side, and by the time he turned back around to face her she had already removed her bra and knickers. She wanted to be fully undressed quickly so she could focus on his reaction when he saw her newly pierced nipples for the first time, and she was rewarded when he turned around, looked down and smiled broadly.

“Now there’s an interesting sight,” he said. “The piercings looked nice on Pansy’s perky little tits, but they’re really something else on a bigger pair like yours.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Narcissa said. She knew he would; that was the entire point of getting them done in the first place. Well, that and Daphne flexing her power over her. It was still gratifying to see and hear his approval regardless. “Won’t they be so much fun to play with while you’re shagging me again? Are you going to throw me down on this desk right now and ravish me?” She dearly hoped so. Her weekend of play with Pansy and Astoria had been fun, but there was no true replacement for Harry or his cock.

“I’m not,” he said, much to her disappointment. “You won’t be getting fucked until tonight, when Daphne is there to watch it.”

“Is that so?” Narcissa frowned. Was this at Daphne’s request? She’d obviously anticipated that she was going to drop by this afternoon. Maybe she was making her wait until tonight as another form of control over her, another reminder that she was the one who held all the power here? “And why did you send Astoria away then, if you don’t intend to make use of me until tonight?”

“I said I’m not going to fuck you,” Harry corrected. “I didn’t say anything about not using you. You’re clearly desperate for something, otherwise you wouldn’t have come over here at all, so you can go ahead and suck my cock.”

Narcissa dropped to her knees immediately. It wasn’t exactly what she was hoping for, but it was certainly better than nothing. Harry helpfully pulled his robes over his head, and she quickly tugged his boxers down his legs to free his cock.

“Mmm, there it is,” she said, staring at that hard cock like it was an old friend she hadn’t seen in far too long. She wrapped her hand around it and gave the head a kiss.

“Yes, there it is,” he said. “But I don’t remember telling you to gawk at it; I told you to suck it.”

It had been some time since Narcissa had been ordered around like this. She’d gotten used to being the one giving the orders, especially after her weekend with Astoria. It was more arousing than she’d expected it to be.

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to suckle on it. She was pleased to have his cock in her mouth again, and she wanted to do her best to take care of him and make him happy to have her back in his life sexually.

It seemed that Harry wasn’t in the mood to sit back and let her work. She’d only been going for two or three minutes at most before his hands went to the back of her head and he shoved his hips forward, stuffing the entirety of his cock down her throat in one unexpected thrust. It was so much for her to take at once, especially without warning and after having gone so long without him, or any other man. Narcissa gagged and choked around his cock, but Harry didn’t care. His hands kept a tight hold on her head and made sure she couldn’t go anywhere.

“You wanted to offer yourself up to help ease Daphne’s load, Narcissa?” Harry asked, looking down at her. “Well that’s what you’re going to do. I’m going to use you, and I’m going to use you hard.”

He wasn’t kidding. When Harry pulled her head back, he slammed his hips forward again, jamming his cock down her throat and holding her head down, not showing any mercy as she gagged and struggled to breathe. Harry had used her roughly before, but it had never been like this. The only person she’d ever seen him get this rough with was Astoria. Perhaps he’d been holding back since getting together with Daphne, unable or unwilling to fully unleash himself at his most dominant on a woman he cared about. Without Astoria there to take him at his most aggressive, this might have been building up for some time. It seemed that it would be up to Narcissa to fill in for her daughter in law and take this kind of facefuck in Daphne’s stead.

While she willed herself to endure and show him that she was just as capable of being roughly used as Astoria was, it was easier said than done. Harry was absolutely relentless in how he used her mouth. Whether shoving his cock down her throat and making her hold it there or rapidly driving his hips back and forth, he used Narcissa as he’d never used her before.

“Don’t tell me you’re at your limit,” Harry said, taunting her as he pulled his cock out of her mouth and she gasped for breath. He might be giving her a break physically, but he was keeping up the degradation and humiliation. If anything he took that aspect to a new high while his cock was free of her mouth, because he smacked her across the cheek with his cock, smearing her own saliva across her aristocratic cheeks.

“Astoria was able to take this no problem. She took all of this and more.” Narcissa couldn’t deny the truth of that; she’d seen it for herself. “If you’re already doing this poorly, maybe you’re not going to be worth having around after all.” He delivered one final indignation by rubbing his balls against her face, and then he shoved his cock back inside of her mouth and went back to work.

"I hope you didn't make this deal with Daphne expecting to get the gentle caresses and care you got from me in the past," Harry said while pulling on her hair hard and thrusting his hips against her face without a care. "You're not going to be stealing any kisses like a lover might do, which you started to do right before I met Daphne. There's no romance here. You're not my girlfriend, you're not my lover, and I'm not going to treat you that way. You're here to be _used_."

And use her he did. He fucked her face roughly, manhandling Narcissa as she'd never been manhandled before. She remembered watching what he could do with Astoria when he was in the mood to really dominate her, and wondering if she would be able to take it. As much as she'd tried to get him to treat her the same way, especially early on when she was still trying to supplant Astoria and monopolize his time herself, she knew he'd always held back to a degree with her. There was no holding back now though. Whether she was capable or not, she was going to have to take it, and apparently she was going to have to get used to it.

For a moment she believed he might be showing her some mercy when he pulled his cock out of her throat and allowed her to gasp and wheeze, but he'd actually pulled out so he could wrap his hand around his cock and shoot his cum onto her face. Narcissa gasped in surprise as the first burst hit her across the forehead, and that led to the second landing on her tongue. She closed her mouth quickly, and the remainder of his cum was spread between her chin, cheeks and a little around the nose as well. Narcissa had never felt so filthy in all her life, and despite her excitement at being involved in his sex life again she wasn't entirely sure she liked the way this was going.

"Did you really have to shoot it all on my face?" she asked. "I worked hard on my appearance, you know."

"I do," he said, grinning down at her. "That made it all the more fun to ruin your hard work with my cum. "You can consider it your punishment for tormenting Astoria."

"Whatever is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Had Astoria told him some of the details of what they'd gotten up to this weekend and gotten him on her side to a degree?

"I'm not stupid," he said. "There was no reason for you to come down here to give me those files when you're going to be coming to my home tonight and could have just brought them then. And if you were just feeling horny and wanted to sneak in a quickie before tonight you could have easily arranged to meet me somewhere else during my lunch break. You came here because you wanted Astoria to see you. You wanted to rub her face in it."

"Very well," she sighed. He wasn't wrong, of course.

"I don't know why you're complaining anyway," he said. He picked up her wand from his desk and tossed it towards her, forcing her to catch it out of the air. "You have magic to clean yourself up with."

Narcissa cast a cleaning charm on herself to remove his cum and then moved towards her clothes. As she bent to pick up her knickers, Harry spoke up again.

"I still won't hesitate to cut you out of my life if I feel like you're abusing your position, you know," he said. "I've agreed to extend my order for Astoria to serve you sexually because she asked for it, but I'll be keeping an eye out. We both know that she'll put up with quite a lot if it means she gets satisfaction. Hell, by now she's gotten so used to being used that I don't know if vanilla sex and lovemaking could even make her cum. But if I think you've taken things too far with her, I _will_ command her to never seek you out again."

"She doesn't seem to have many other options," she pointed out while sliding her knickers into place.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "I doubt I'd have a problem convincing Pansy to take her on by herself, or maybe Tonks if she's between relationships. They'd probably even treat her better than you do. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're irreplaceable."

"I shall keep that in mind," she said neutrally while reaching for her bra.

"Leave it," he said just as her fingertips touched the bra. "You can make your way home without it today. That'll be the other form of punishment for your little game."

Narcissa grimaced, lamenting the fact that she'd worn such an expensive robe that flattered her figure so well. It hugged her body so tightly that she was going to have to exercise considerable caution not to allow her nipple piercings to show through the robe. What could she say though? Much like Daphne at the outset of this arrangement, Harry was reminding her that she was not in a position of power here. She said nothing, unfolded her robe and put it back on carefully. He raised his eyebrow at her when she picked up the bra.

"I'm not taking it with me," she explained. "I'm just relocating it so it won't be on the desk and in your way." He said nothing as he walked to the door of his office, opened it and tossed the bra so it landed on Astoria's empty chair. He looked like he was about to say something when she turned back around, but he just smirked and shook his head. It wasn't until she had one foot outside the door that he spoke again.

"You can use my private floo," he said. "I don't intend on you being seen leaving my office with your pierced nipples poking against your robes like that. Even aside from protecting your reputation, you leaving my office without a bra on would raise some questions about me as well." She sighed in relief, turned back around and walked back into his office. "I'm surprised you were going to walk to the public floo like that, and without even complaining about it."

Narcissa had bitten her tongue, assuming it had been just one more way for him to fluster her and hold his power over her head, but she was happy to be given this out. "Would it be possible for me to occasionally arrive the same way?" she asked while moving towards the private floo in his office. "It would be better for both of us if I'm not seen coming and going from your office _every_ day."

"You think you'll be here every day, do you?" he asked, grinning at her. "You really are a horny little witch, aren't you?" Narcissa flushed in embarrassment but said nothing. "But you make a good point. I'll go ahead and add you to my office wards. Maybe this way I won't have to deal with two arrogant Malfoy women bitching at each other just outside my office on a regular basis."

\--

"You promised you wouldn't fuck Harry at work!" Astoria shouted. Her indignation and outrage was less than formidable, however. That tended to happen when you were yelling at someone while pulling off of their lap, having just been freshly spanked. Astoria had gone off on Harry when she returned from her lunch break to find Narcissa's bra hanging on her chair, and while he'd apparently been more patient than usual with her since her anger had been somewhat justified, she'd taken it too far. By her own admission, Astoria had gone above and beyond what would have been an acceptable reaction to the little stunt, and her arse was now bright red as a result.

Narcissa had been happy for the opportunity to administer Astoria's daily discipline. She'd been left feeling rather powerless after her afternoon facefuck with Harry, and she had a feeling that tonight was going to be similarly degrading even if it was sure to be satisfying as well. Squeezing in some discipline of Astoria in between the two was a welcome reprieve and a chance for Narcissa to enjoy being in control again for a bit.

"I didn't actually fuck him," she said. She didn't bother pointing out that Astoria technically hadn't been forced to watch or listen, and in fact hadn't even been anywhere nearby since Harry had sent her off to lunch. "I only sucked his cock." That was a somewhat loose interpretation of what had happened. It would be more accurate to say that he'd fucked her face, made her gag around his cock and used her mouth for his own pleasure, but Astoria didn't need to know that.

"We didn't have enough time to get to the main course, and he didn't want to go to his late afternoon meeting with an erection poking through his robes." Another slight fabrication, but she wasn't about to tell Astoria that he'd denied her because he wanted Daphne to be there and watch. "I _am_ going to fuck him now, however."

"You promised to give me an orgasm if I got Harry to continue this," Astoria said. "You need to do that before you leave."

"I don't _need_ to do anything," Narcissa said peevishly. "I may have hinted I would give you an orgasm as a reward if you spoke to Harry, but I didn't actually promise anything." Astoria's eyes narrowed in outrage, but Narcissa cut her tirade off before it could begin. "But I will allow you to orgasm, since you did such a good job." Astoria's mouth closed and her shoulders relaxed, but she wasn't going to be pleased for long. "The only issue is that we don't have time right now. I'm expected at Harry's shortly, and the last thing I need is to make a bad impression on him and your sister by showing up late."

"But what about me?" Astoria demanded. "When do I get to cum?"

"I could take care of you tomorrow, I suppose," Narcissa said. Astoria shook her head immediately, just as Narcissa expected her to. "But if it's so important to you to orgasm tonight, you can come back over here around midnight. I'll allow you to orgasm as many times as you like, all while I describe every last detail of my night with Harry and your sister."

Astoria frowned and shook her head. "I can't," she said. "Draco is home, and he'll notice if I'm not there."

"I guess you don't want to cum as badly as you claim to then," Narcissa said, shrugging. She turned away from her daughter in law and walked towards the floo so she could make her way to Black Manor, where satisfaction, exhaustion and humiliation all awaited her.

"Since you need to make Draco believe that you still work as closely with Harry as he thought you did during the affair, for as long as you're in my home tonight, you can edge yourself, take ten minute breaks in between each denied orgasm and then start up again. Make sure you don't slack off; you need to really try to exhaust yourself just as much as I'm going to be exhausted by Harry tonight. In fact, let's make it a requirement. At least two hours of edging need to occur tonight for you to earn a pinch of floo powder so you can leave, just to ensure that you get somewhere at least close to as long as Harry is going to use me."

Astoria just stared at her sullenly, and Narcissa knew that she was feeling many emotions, none of them positive. She was frustrated that she was still going to have to wait longer for her own satisfaction, angry at Narcissa for denying it to her again, and jealous that her mother in law was about to get fucked by the man who had been hers first. (Well, he'd never truly been _hers_ , not like he was Daphne's now, but she doubted Astoria would see it that way.)

"Okay, I'm off," Narcissa said, giving Astoria a cheeky wave. "Perhaps I'll see you here, if you're desperate enough, and I can tell you _all_ about what sex with Harry and your older sister is like."

She tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and called out her destination clearly, feeling excited, horny and even a little nervous as to what might await her when Harry got his hands on her. He'd treated her in a very different fashion this afternoon in his office. What would he be like with Daphne there? Would he pull himself back in so his girlfriend wouldn't see how aggressive and rough he could be? Or would he be even _more_ forceful with her? Maybe he would want to show Daphne what he cold do. Knowing her, she might even egg him on.

"Black Manor!" Narcissa called, leaving her daughter in law behind to stew in her own impotence as she prepared herself for what promised to be a night she was not going to forget any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Humiliation, orgasm denial
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Narcissa/Pansy/Astoria, Harry/Daphne, Harry/Narcissa


	16. Sweet Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa returns to Harry's bed, and later, Astoria finally finds some relief.

Harry and Daphne were waiting for Narcissa as soon as she stepped out of the floo and into Black Manor proper. Daphne wore a smirk on her face, and Narcissa had a feeling she was about to flex her power here.

"Narcissa," Daphne said. "So good of you to join us."

"Even better of you to have me," Narcissa said, attempting to be gracious and humble. While she enjoyed rubbing her power in Astoria's face, she knew that the dynamics were very different here. "I appreciate you allowing me back into Harry's bed. I have to confess that I have been looking forward to this for some time."

"I know you have," Daphne said, "so we shouldn't waste any time, should we? Go ahead and strip so you can get what you're so desperate for."

"As you say." Narcissa inclined her head in Daphne's direction, deferring to her. Her instincts had been correct. Daphne was going to take every opportunity to remind Narcissa of who was responsible for this and who held the power here. It was a more overt show of dominance than she'd ever seen from Daphne; it felt more at home with the personality of her younger sister. How ironic that the younger, more arrogant and manipulative Greengrass daughter was under Narcissa's thumb (and by her own request, even!) but the older sister, the one who didn't show nearly as much interest in trying to amass power in pureblood society, had power over Narcissa and was lording it over her.

She had no problem with ceding to Daphne's instruction though, and not just because she'd expected to be a follower rather than a leader as soon as she stepped through the floo. There was also the little fact that Daphne was completely correct in saying that she was desperate for what was to come.

As much as she liked to taunt Astoria, she could completely understand why her daughter in law was so upset about no longer having access to Harry's cock. She'd been counting down the days until she would be back in Harry's bed once again, and so she was more than eager to pull off her fancy figure-hugging robes and strip down to her bra and knickers no more than a minute after stepping out of the floo. She carefully folded the robes up and placed them on a table near the floo so they would be there for her to change back into before she went back home, which hopefully wouldn't happen for several hours.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" she asked. She could see the way Harry was eyeing her in the lacy green underwear she'd worn tonight, and she couldn't wait for him to pull it off of her.

"No," Daphne said immediately, to Narcissa's surprise and disappointment. She wanted to get on with this as soon as possible, and wasn't fond of any delays. But maybe that was the point. Maybe Daphne had her take her robes off right away and let her think she'd get immediate satisfaction only to rip it away from her.

"I'm sorry; I believed you wished to begin immediately," Narcissa said, keeping calm. "I apologize if I have overstepped my bounds."

"It's not that," Daphne said, shaking her head. "We'll spend enough time in the bedroom later, but first I'd like to see for myself that you have indeed honored your end of our bargain."

"Of course," Narcissa said, nodding. Her hands went behind her back to the hooks of her bra, and she slowly pulled it off and set it aside, making sure it landed on top of her folded-up robes for easy access later on. That done, she stood with her hands at her sides and allowed both Harry and Daphne to examine her topless form.

"How lovely," Daphne said with a grin. She was clearly delighted by Narcissa's nipple piercings, though the older woman wondered if her delight was because of how they looked on her or because of what they represented. The piercings were emblematic of the bargain they'd struck and the power Daphne held over her.

Harry said nothing, but he couldn't look away from her chest. This wasn't the first time he'd seen them of course; he'd gotten a sneak peek earlier that very afternoon. That had been quick and hurried though, as they'd needed to fit their fun in during working hours for him. There was no need to rush now though, as they had all the time in the world. He could stare at her tits for hours as far as Narcissa was concerned.

Having seen the way he reacted to Pansy and her pierced nipples, she felt quite pleased when she determined that he appeared even _more_ spellbound with hers. That would have to be something she playfully teased Pansy about the next time the two of them got together to have fun with Astoria.

"Yes, those suit you so well," Daphne said. She left Harry's side and walked to stand in front of Narcissa, who flinched only slightly when the younger blonde cupped her large breasts and ran her fingers across the piercings. "They're rather slutty, don't you think? And just imagine if someone else was to notice them! You're risking quite a lot just to get some cock, former Lady Malfoy. I guess that just goes to show how desperate you are for a hard cock?"

"Not just any cock," Narcissa said, returning her smile. Oddly she wasn't offended by the things Daphne was saying to her. Had they come from her younger sister Narcissa's reaction would have been very different, but coming from Daphne it felt more playful as opposed to genuinely trying to disparage Narcissa as Astoria would have done (and as Narcissa routinely did to Astoria, to be fair.) " _Harry's_ cock. He's quite special, as I'm sure I don't need to tell you."

"No, you don't," Daphne agreed. She continued to play with her tits, focusing on the pierced nipples, and Narcissa bit her lip to keep from reacting. It had started out gently but had become progressively rougher and rougher, and it was now at the point that it was rougher than anything she had ever experienced. She was on the verge of even telling Daphne it was too rough and asking her to ease up, but she didn't know how she would react or if it might lead to a premature end to her evening, so she held her silence.

“Dinner is soon,” Daphne said, releasing Narcissa’s breasts at last. She didn’t even have time to be relieved at the pressure going away before Daphne had her bent over the arm of the couch. Narcissa gasped but didn’t struggle, because she had a feeling this might be a prelude to her getting what she really wanted. That feeling intensified when Daphne’s hands yanked her knickers down and let them fall around her ankles. “You’d better use her quickly, Harry, otherwise the elves are never going to let you in the kitchen to finish cooking.”

“Yeah, they’d love to take control of that, wouldn’t they?” Harry said with a chuckle. Narcissa couldn’t see him, bent over the arm of the couch as she was, but the rustling she heard behind her seemed to indicate that he was taking off the muggle clothes he preferred to wear in private and was moments away from giving her what she’d been waiting for.

Narcissa was already wet from the sheer anticipation of having Harry’s cock back inside of her at long last. That was very fortunate, because Harry took his girlfriend’s warning to heart. He entered her roughly, and if she hadn’t been looking forward to this so damn much it would have been quite painful. It was still a lot to take in even with her excitement.

That was just the beginning though, Showing that it had not just been a hurried and impatient entry, Harry was just as rough with her as he started to move. His hips smacked against her from behind and he thrust in deeply each time. Narcissa grunted with every slap of flesh on flesh. It was good. Admittedly it was even faster and harder than she’d thought it might be based on the things he’d said to her that afternoon, but in her mind it was worth it so long as she got what she’d been missing.

“Harder,” Daphne said. “Fuck her harder, Harry.”

As before, Harry listened to his girlfriend’s request and sped up the rocking of his hips. Narcissa had to grab onto the arm of the couch for some sense of balance as Harry absolutely pounded her. He had never fucked her this hard before, and from the noises Daphne was making she clearly approved.

“More,” she breathed. “Keep going; I want to see what you can really do.”

Narcissa yelped as Harry dug deeper and fucked her harder still. She wondered if he’d ever fucked anyone other than Astoria this hard before; somehow she doubted it. It still wasn’t enough for Daphne though.

“That’s right, keep going,” Daphne encouraged. “Fuck her. Fuck her as hard as you can. I know you’ve been holding back with me, at least a little bit, after you left me sore enough during that first week that one day all I could do was suck your cock.”

That was an interesting revelation, but Narcissa didn’t have much time to contemplate it as Harry continued to give her a relentless shag over the arm of the couch in his sitting room. She’d anticipated a night on bottom, but this was exceeding her expectations as far as that went.

“That’s why you’re here, you know,” Daphne said to Narcissa. “I’m not sure if you were being honest when you came to me or if you were just being selfish and trying to make sure your own needs were met, but either way you were right. As much as I loved being fucked that hard, I knew I couldn’t keep taking that on all by myself, not if I wanted to have any chance of keeping him satisfied. I doubt _anyone_ could. And so here we are.”

 _And so here we are_ , Narcissa echoed inside of her head. This easily blew away anything he’d ever given her before. It was even harder than he normally fucked _Astoria_. She’d maybe seen him shag her daughter in law this hard once or twice, and only when she’d done something to really get on his nerves and bring out his aggression. Once again she was reminded of what he’d said to her that afternoon, but only now did she fully understand what it had meant.

There was no romance here, not that she’d expected any. There had never been romance between them, but there had always been a bit more care, a bit more consideration for her limits and how much she could take than there had been for Astoria. She truly was here to be used, plain and simple. And with Astoria no longer around to serve as a daily outlet for him to get rough with whenever he had the urge, his dominant and aggressive side was being increasingly bottled up. Despite Daphne’s best efforts to be what he needed in the bedroom, he obviously wasn’t getting as rough with her as he did with her sister. Now it fell on Narcissa to be the target of his baser desires and the recipient of the hardest fucking he could give out, only it was less frequent than it had been with Astoria and so he had even more to unleash.

For most women this would have been far too rough to be enjoyable. Even Narcissa herself probably would not have been able to handle this the first time she offered herself to Harry. But now, after going far too long without him and craving his cock inside of her, having her face shoved into the couch and her body rocked against the arm as her body was used like a tool turned Narcissa on in ways that her previous self surely would have found appalling.

She came around his cock, and came _hard._ It could have just been her mind playing tricks on her, but to her it felt like it might very well be the hardest and most intense orgasm he’d ever given her (and obviously the hardest of her life if so, since no one else had ever come close to making her feel the way he did.) She moaned into the cushion of the couch as her body shook through its climax.

Harry kept fucking her through her orgasm, but at the pace he was shagging her it was no surprise that it was only another couple of minutes before he was near the end himself. Narcissa didn’t need to be told that he was close. It might have been awhile but she’d been fucked by him often enough to recognize the sounds and tells of Harry’s coming orgasm. Daphne could obviously stay the same. She might be newer to Harry’s bed, but she’d had him all to herself for a bit now and so had been given plenty of time to come to know his sexual habits at least as well as Narcissa did, if not better.

“Pull her up off of the couch, Harry,” Daphne said. “I think she deserves your cum somewhere else, don’t you?”

Narcissa wasn’t kept waiting long to find out what exactly Daphne and Harry had in mind. With his girlfriend’s approval, Harry had Narcissa down on her knees in front of him in short order. His hand went to his cock and stroked it quickly, and she knew he would be coming any second now.

“Do it,” Daphne said. “Give it to her. Shoot it across her face.”

That was just what Harry did a few seconds later. Narcissa closed her eyes, not out of shame but out of self-preservation. He was welcome to shoot his cum across her face if that was what he (and Daphne) wanted to do, but she needed to make sure it didn’t get in her eyes. It was a sound decision, because she felt a significant amount of semen hit her in the forehead and then lower, down around the nose. He kept going from there, giving her a shot on the cheek.

“There’s no way I’m letting those tits stay clean, not after you went to all the trouble of improving them for me,” he said. That was immediately followed by a couple of spurts across her chest, one for each breast. All three of them were breathing heavily by the time he was finally finished cumming.

“Oh, that looks fabulous,” Daphne said. “You’ve never looked better, Narcissa.”

Narcissa wiped her hand across her eyes to clear away anything that might have accumulated there, and then she blinked them open and allowed both Harry and his lover to see her.

“Thank you,” she said, noting the way Daphne’s grin widened. That was exactly why she said it, of course. If they wanted her to be their whore, their plaything, that’s the role Narcissa would play. So long as it allowed her consistent access to Harry, she would subject herself to this and much more.

“Now that the fun is over with, at least for the moment, you should probably go and finish dinner now,” Daphne said to Harry.

“Right you are, love,” he said. He looked down at Narcissa, still covered in his cum, and gave her a little smirk. “I hope you enjoyed round one, Cissy.” That he called it round one enflamed Narcissa’s desire all over again. Merlin, how she’d missed this!

She watched Harry walk towards the kitchen, and then looked up at Daphne expectantly. She’d remained on her knees, not wanting to get up, put any of her clothes back on or even wipe the cum off of her face until Daphne told her to do so. If she was going to commit to being used by them in order to get the satisfaction she needed, she might as well go all the way with it.

“As for you? Follow me,” Daphne said. She set off for the kitchen herself, and Narcissa got up and followed her.

Harry was bent over and stirring a pot when they walked into the kitchen, but Daphne went the other way. She went over and pulled out a seat at the kitchen table, and Narcissa followed along. Once Daphne was settled in her seat she pointed underneath the table and looked at Narcissa meaningfully.

Narcissa nodded her head, understanding what was being asked of her and complying without a second thought. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled underneath the table, settling in between Daphne’s spread legs just as she’d so clearly been telling her.

Daphne was the only one of them who hadn’t taken any of her clothes off, and interestingly she did not remove her muggle skirt even now. Instead she simply pulled her knickers down and held the skirt up to bare her pussy for Narcissa.

Narcissa hadn’t been sure what exactly Daphne would ask of her today, but she’d been prepared for the possibility of servicing her and was not opposed to the idea. She went to work quickly, rubbing Daphne’s labia with her fingers and giving her a few experimental licks to warm her up before moving on to heavier and more concentrated techniques.

“Did you have to threaten the elves with socks again to get your spot in the kitchen back?” Daphne asked. Narcissa felt slightly affronted that Daphne was attempting to carry on a casual conversation with her lover even while she used her mouth and fingers to please her, but saw this as the challenge it was clearly intended to be. She would just have to try harder, and sooner or later she’d break through the façade and force Daphne to acknowledge her.

“Of course,” Harry said, laughter in his voice. “You know how they are. If I ever leave a meal unattended for more than thirty seconds, there they are.”

“A good thing you finished using your slut so quickly,” Daphne said, carrying on even as Narcissa slid a finger inside of her and started to lash her tongue across her clit in firm clockwise swipes.

“Yes, it was an enjoyable few minutes,” Harry said. He had to have known what was happening underneath the table at that very moment, but he didn’t show it in his voice at all. “She’s really good for taking the edge off.”

Harry and Daphne continued their conversation, moving on to discuss work gossip as well as tonight’s dinner and what they might eat the next day, but Narcissa ignored all of it. They might as well have been speaking Gobbledegook for as far as she knew, because she focused only on her job underneath the table. She was bound and determined to make it impossible for Daphne to carry on this conversation as normal, and she wouldn’t stop until she accomplished that and forced the elder Greengrass daughter to acknowledge how good a job she was doing.

Eventually, with a combination of a curling finger brushing against her g spot and her lips sucking on her clit, Narcissa did what she set out to do. Daphne was unable to pretend this was some casual conversation any longer, and her little chat with Harry broke off. He continued working on the dinner in silence, and Daphne moaned her way to a climax.

It was a bit strange to think of herself as a victor, down on her knees and pleasing another woman until she squirted on her face, but Narcissa loved making Daphne break. It was ultimately Daphne who held the power here, and that wouldn’t change, but at least Narcissa had proven she could hold her own around here and give Daphne pleasure.

“You can come up now,” Daphne said, giving Narcissa a pat on the top of the head. She crawled out from underneath the table and saw Daphne smiling at her. “I can see that Harry chose well. You’ll make a fine plaything for both of us. Obviously Harry has no problem making use of you, but it’s nice to know you have the ability to satisfy me as well.”

Narcissa smiled wryly, realizing that there hadn’t really been any way for her to emerge a victor in that situation. If she’d failed Daphne could have taunted her for her lack of skill and threatened to find someone else, and Daphne hadn’t had any trouble turning her success into something to lord over her too.

“I am happy I could take care of you,” she said. If she couldn’t achieve even a small and meaningless victory, she might as well lean into her role as the subservient member of this trio.

“I’m sure you are,” Daphne said, chuckling and shaking her head. “Now go ahead and take a seat while we wait for Harry to finish preparing dinner.”

“Are you sure?” Narcissa asked, looking between the chair and her naked, cum-covered body skeptically. “Aren’t I a little dirty for that?”

“Chairs can be cleaned easily enough,” Daphne said, shrugging. “Besides, I like you better like this. I’d like to see you eat your meal just like this; naked and with both of our cum all over you.”

Narcissa took her seat, feeling humiliated to sit at the kitchen table with her face and breasts sticky with cum, but undeniably turned on as well. Was she already caught in the same web that Astoria was, loving what she most certainly should not even without a vow forcing her to be involved?

She saw a slight twitch in Daphne’s face. It was subtle; far subtler than the reaction would have been from Astoria. She knew what it meant though. Daphne was surprised that she’d actually done it, and unless she was mistaken she was also aroused by it.

The two of them sat there like that for a few minutes until Harry walked towards the table, three plates of food and a big bowl of salad floating through the air behind him before descending onto the table in the proper position for each of them.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” he said. “Amusing as this has been, I’d really rather not eat dinner while looking across the table at a naked woman covered in my cum. Narcissa, you can go clean yourself up and get dressed.” 

Narcissa looked over at Daphne for a second, and when she said nothing she got up from her chair and nodded gratefully at him.

"Thank you," she said. While she would have done it, she was pleased he didn't make her sit there like that. She had a feeling he _would_ have done so with Astoria, were their relationship still what it had been before he started dating her sister.

Daphne had stood up to put some salad on her plate, and as Narcissa made her way out of the kitchen she heard the smack of Harry's palm spanking his girlfriend's arse. Narcissa looked back and saw him smirking at Daphne.

"I assume you don't have any complaints?" he said, growling but with a playful smile on his face. Daphne just sighed and melted into him.

"No," she said into his shirt. "There's no problem at all."

Narcissa thought over what she'd just seen as she left the kitchen to retrieve her clothes. While Daphne had taken the lead at the start when she stepped out of the floo, what she'd just seen made it crystal clear that she did so only because Harry allowed her to do so. Their personal relationship was far more equitable, but when it came to their sex life Harry was clearly the dominant one.

After casting a cleaning charm _and_ using water to clean the mess the couple had made of her face and breasts, Narcissa slipped her underwear back on and smoothed out her robes. When she walked back into the kitchen, Harry and Daphne were sitting next to each other at the table and smiling at each other. Their hands were clasped together on top of the table, and Narcissa was struck by how very _vanilla_ it looked.

Romance and affection weren't things Narcissa was used to seeing from Harry, so it was something of a surprise for her. It brought on mixed emotions for Narcissa, who on one hand was pleased to see how taken he was with Daphne. The closer they got and the stronger their relationship grew, the less likely it became that Astoria would ever find her way back into Harry's bed. On the other hand she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that her own relationship with Harry was so far removed from the one he was developing with Daphne. Intellectually she'd always known that they would never truly be lovers in the truest sense; it was a bad idea for so many reasons. But seeing just how differently he acted towards her compared to Daphne still stung a bit.

Harry nodded when he saw Narcissa return to the kitchen. "Let's eat."

\--

"Dinner was lovely, Harry," Narcissa said.

And it had been. She was shocked by how _normal_ it had all been. Harry and Daphne had carried on as normal throughout the entire thing, speaking to her casually and discussing nothing remotely sexual despite it being the entire reason she was there. It wasn't what she had expected, but she admitted to herself that this return to normalcy, however brief it might have been, made the entire thing better. She could allow the intense arousal that came from being degraded, dominated and humiliated to wash over her in full, since at the end of the day they obviously didn't _actually_ view her in such a way.

"It was," Daphne agreed. Her easy smile became something deeper and naughtier once the plates were floated away to be cleaned, and Narcissa knew that 'dessert' was going to be much less casual and easygoing than dinner had been. "So what's next?" she asked, looking to Harry for guidance. Once again Narcissa was reminded of who truly led in this relationship as far as their sex life was concerned.

"Narcissa can watch us fuck for a bit," Harry said, looking over at her to see how she reacted. She kept her face blank, not letting any reaction show. And frankly she wasn't sure how to feel anyway. She was looking forward to more sex with Harry, but after how rough he'd been with her the first time around, a few more minutes to recover wouldn't be the worst thing for her.

"Okay," Daphne said, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that would lead to the master bedroom. "I'm still a bit tender though, so I can't take _too_ much tonight."

"Of course," Harry said. "I'll take care of you, and then it'll be up to Narcissa to handle the rest. That's the entire reason she is here, after all. She's just going to watch until you're satisfied, which is the most important thing in my mind."

\--

There had been a note on Astoria's bedroom door from Draco instructing her not to wake him as he had important business to take care of the following morning. She hadn't been disappointed by the note. Even if he wasn't asleep, she wouldn't have approached him even though he _could_ have given her an orgasm. It was a bit stunning to realize that she was now more aroused by Narcissa than she was by her own husband. She didn't like what that said about her marriage _or_ her desperation to find satisfaction now that she no longer had Harry to see to those needs.

She needed to cum, and Narcissa had dangled the option in front of her. She would have to swallow her pride and listen to the bitch gloat about her night with Harry and her sister, but it would be worth it if she finally got release.

She waited patiently (or not so patiently, perhaps), until her wand buzzed to indicate that it was now 1 o'clock in the morning and still there was no sign of Narcissa. She huffed, deciding that she needed to get some sleep. Otherwise she would wind up being even more irritable than she already was after waiting so long for Narcissa to show up, and that would inevitably lead to her snapping at someone at work and bringing a severe spanking onto herself.

Astoria took her wand in hand, straightened out her robes and tried to apparate back to Malfoy Manor, but blinked in surprise when her magic held her back. She was tired and sexually frustrated, but it shouldn't have impacted her _that_ much. Then she recalled Narcissa's command to use the floo specifically, and after touching herself for two hours. She shook her head and walked towards the floo.

To her growing frustration, she could not make her arm move forward and throw the floo powder into the fireplace no matter how hard she tried. She realized belatedly that Narcissa told her that tonight she would get the ability to _use_ the floo to leave _for_ two hours of edging herself, and the vow was strictly enforcing her wording. She was stuck here until she'd fulfilled those terms.

Her hand slid between her legs, and she began to touch herself.

\--

Astoria held one hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs with the other finally finished between her legs. Her task was finished at last, and she was done with her two hours of edging. She didn't bother trying to wipe away her frustrated tears.

She looked up when she heard the floo come to life, and Narcissa stumbled through. She looked more disheveled than usual, but she grinned in delight when she saw Astoria still there in her home at 3 in the morning.

"So you've swallowed your pride at last, have you, daughter?"

\--

Narcissa laughed as Astoria explained the circumstances of what had happened and why she was still in her home at three in the morning. It was an error on her part, she could admit that privately, and she realized she was going to need to be careful with her wording when it came to the vow. She didn't apologize to Astoria though; she found the situation hilarious.

"Please make me cum!" Astoria begged. She was far beyond the point of trying to hang onto her pride, too desperate to cum to worry about appearances.

"I would love to," Narcissa said. "But sadly for you, it is three in the morning and Harry has only just finished using me incredibly roughly. Your sister fell asleep at midnight, and after that everything fell to me. On top of that, when he needed a rest earlier in the night, Daphne _thoroughly_ tested my ability to please another woman." She could see the frustration welling in Astoria, and it was made all the better as she knew it was all completely true. There was no need to embellish the marathon sex session she'd just been through. "She invited me to sleep over afterwards, but I had to decline because I agreed to meet with Draco tomorrow."

Hearing that she'd been invited to stay over had to be frustrating for Astoria, who had never had that opportunity with Harry. That was exactly why Narcissa had thrown it in her face, obviously.

"I can't have my son thinking I was up all night, so we'll have to postpone." This was actually a perfectly legitimate excuse, and she honestly had not expected Harry to keep her out so long. She was exhausted and truly did need her rest for tomorrow. That didn't change her delight at how perfectly it had all worked out. Well, for her at least. It had gone horribly for Astoria.

"Then tomorrow after work!" Astoria groaned. She obviously was disappointed that she wouldn't get it tonight, but she seemed to realize that there was no winning that argument and so focused on setting another time instead. "You can spank me even if I don't actually earn one!"

"I am expected at Harry's tomorrow at 6 pm," Narcissa said. She saw Astoria deflate, but decided now was the time to dangle the carrot. "You'll be here tomorrow regardless, either for your spanking or for your pleasure. _If_ you don't earn a spanking tomorrow, I will have time to give you what you need. But if I'm forced to take care of your punishment tomorrow, I won't have enough time to get you off. It's up to you to control yourself."

"Yes, yes!" Astoria agreed as she hurried back through the floo to get home before there was any chance of her absence being noted by her husband. "I can do that. As long as I don't have to deal with Parkinson coming by to rub it in my face again, I'll be fine."

Narcissa had a feeling that the last bit was supposed to be said to herself, but she heard it clear as day. She smiled and decided that she had enough time for one final task before she collapsed on her bed.

She wouldn't be able to make it into the Ministry tomorrow, she wrote in a note to Pansy, and it would be _such_ a shame if Astoria wasn't checked on at some point during the day to make sure she was behaving appropriately.

\--

"You know, if you keep flashing your knickers at me like that I'm going to be forced to drag you into the nearest private spot and have you take care of it."

“Promises, promises, Potter,” Daphne said. “Would an icon and hero to children like you ever _dare_ to do something so lewd in a public place, even in a non-magical area where people look at you as just another handsome young bloke out on an afternoon date with his girlfriend? I think not.”

Daphne gave Harry a playful smile, and he knew right away that it wasn't going to be long before she orchestrated another chance to hit him with an upskirt shot. They were out in public, enjoying their Saturday by walking the streets in muggle London, but being in such a visible place wasn't going to deter Daphne. If anything it was going to make it even more fun for her to tease him.

But that was fine. When she inevitably teased him one more time, he would respond by making good on his promise. And there were few better ways to spend a Saturday afternoon than shagging his beautiful girlfriend.

They walked hand in hand through the streets, and when they rounded a corner there was a sudden flip of her skirt and her red knickers were right there for him to see. She looked back over her shoulder at him as if daring him to do something about it.

"You asked for it," he said. He dragged her behind a nearby boarded up shop and used his magic to push some heavy old cardboard signage into the middle of the alleyway, deterring anyone from walking the way they'd come. It wasn't a perfect solution that guaranteed them privacy, but the risk of potential discovery was half the fun. 

“Now let’s see you put that big mouth to work,” he said.

She quickly kneeled in front of him on the grass, and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You're going to do it clothed?" he said. "That's rather boring, isn't it?"

She smirked at him and pulled her top down before reaching out to free his cock from his trousers. Daphne pumped him in her hand and gave him a few teasing licks to get him ready, and after a quick look around to make sure no one else was nearby to see, she took his cock between her lips.

While Daphne had been more than happy to tease him out in public, there were definite differences in the blowjob she gave him now and the ones she so frequently gave in private. She wasn't nearly as loud or as messy about it, not wanting her slurps to draw a crowd and also not wanting to get drool or any other questionable substance on her skirt. That didn’t mean she didn’t give him a great blowjob though. Even if she was taking care not to make too much noise or get messy, between her bobbing head and the strokes of her smooth hand she still did a perfectly fine job of taking care of him. And the public nature of what they were doing certainly didn’t hurt either. They both knew that even with the little barrier he’d put up, there was always that possibility that someone could walk by or hear something and decide to come and investigate, and that possibility, that element of danger added a little bit of extra spice to the blowjob.

Harry took care not to mess up her hair, but he did give a couple of thrusts of his hips towards the end, surprising her as a receipt for the little games she’d been playing all afternoon. He wasn’t going to go out of his way to make her break, but he wasn’t going to passively sit back with his hands behind his head either.

“Here it comes, Daphne,” he said quietly, just in case anyone happened to be within earshot. “Better swallow it all if you don’t want to make a mess of yourself.”

One look into Daphne’s amber eyes told him that she wouldn’t be failing that challenge. She took his cock deeper and held him there as he came, and she made sure not to let a single drop of semen escape her lips. She swallowed as fast as he gave it to her, and only pulled her lips off of his cock once she was sure he was finished.

“Good job,” he said, nodding down at her in approval. She drew her wand and cast a spell to clean her mouth, then cleaned him up as well.

“Was there ever any doubt?” she asked, smiling smugly as she tucked his cock back in and got up to her feet. Harry chuckled at her smugness. He’d been considering doing something to taunt her, and now that she was behaving in this way he decided to go through with it. He pointed his wand at her, and a few seconds later she gasped as her knickers vanished clean off of her body.

“There,” he said. “Let’s see if you’re still so eager to pull that skirt up and flash me now.” She shook her head and muttered under her breath, but he saw the small smile on her face as he moved the signage back to its original place and then took her hand so they could resume their walk.

She _did_ flash him again that afternoon; several more times in fact. But she was noticeably more selective about it, only flipping up her skirt to tempt him with her bare arse and a hint of pussy when she was sure there was no risk of anyone else getting an unintentional glimpse.

\--

“I know you don’t have any legitimate reason for being here. You’re just here to make my life hell, like always.”

Astoria knew she was right, Narcissa _had_ only dropped by the office in order to taunt her, get under her skin and hopefully irritate her into accumulating some additional spanks to be delivered as punishment that evening after she got off of work. She smirked at her in that way that never failed to make her daughter in law’s blood boil..

“Do you really think I have nothing better to do with my time than come down here and get on your nerves?” Narcissa asked, feigning surprise and fooling no one. “Surely you don’t think you’re _that_ important to me!”

“Am I not?” Astoria fired back. “Then what the hell did you come down here for, _mother?_ ” When Narcissa just stared at her silently, she shook her head and laughed without humor. “That’s what I thought. If this is the only way you can find any enjoyment in your day, you really need to get a life. Having your husband locked up in Azkaban is no reason for you to butt into everyone else’s lives.”

Narcissa’s smile didn’t falter. “You need to be careful with your words, you know,” she reminded her. “The charm is always listening, always ready to add more marks to your punishment.”

That damn charm again! The most galling thing was that Narcissa was right; while her mother in law was free to run her mouth and insult her with impunity, Astoria had to watch what she said.

“It’s hardly fair that you get to say whatever you want without having to worry about it, but _I_ get punished even if I didn’t start the argument and I’m only responding.” She was just venting, just expressing her anger at her situation. She wasn’t expecting anyone to do anything about it.

“You’re right.”

Astoria whipped around in her chair to see Harry standing in the doorway to his office, looking at them both seriously.

“Come into my office,” he said. “Both of you.”

Astoria didn’t even look back at Narcissa. The vow compelled her to obey Harry’s command, and though Narcissa was under no such compulsion she still heard the other woman’s footsteps close behind her own as they joined Harry inside his office. He closed, locked and silenced the door with a wave of his hand, and Astoria’s eyes locked on him just as she was sure Narcissa’s were. He had a commanding presence when he was in the mood to assert himself, and Astoria could tell this was one of those times. She shivered in anxiety as well as excitement, responding to his power as she always did.

“When Astoria rejected the possibility of a more conventional disciplinary system and I put you in charge instead, I’m pretty damn sure I told you _not_ to add any additional punishments,” Harry said, frowning at Narcissa. For weeks now Astoria had been envious of Narcissa for enjoying Harry’s attention while she went without, but this was one time she was relieved to not have his focus. He was _mad_. Though she hadn’t expected it, he actually seemed to be taking her side on this.

“The vow has shown that she actually sees her punishment as sexual!” Narcissa blurted out in desperation. “She enjoys it, even!”

Harry stared at her silently for a moment, and Astoria could see the cracks in her mother in law’s usually composed expression. She was worried, and it gave Astoria no small sense of satisfaction.

“I can believe that,” Harry said eventually after a long silence. “I’ve certainly seen the way her tastes run.” Narcissa visibly exhaled in relief, and try as she might to feel annoyed, it wasn’t like Astoria could disagree. As humiliating and frustrating as it could be, this was who she was now. “But you still can’t come around and try to antagonize Astoria into saying something to increase her punishment.”

“I understand,” Narcissa said, nodding. “You don’t want her to be spanked excessively.”

“It’s not about excess.” Harry shook his head. “As long as there isn’t going to be any lasting damage, I don’t have a problem with her receiving a large amount of spanks.” He looked over at Astoria. “Merlin knows she’s proven she can take them.” Astoria smiled slightly. It was rather pathetic to be pleased at being complimented for being able to take a lot of spanks, but she would take whatever she could get these days, especially from Harry.

“The issue is that _choosing_ to rile Astoria up so she acts out is against the spirit of the punishment,” Harry said, looking back at Narcissa now. “In case you’ve forgotten, I gave you access to my private floo not just so you could come and go without raising eyebrows, but also so there wouldn’t be a war of words between the two of you just outside my door practically every day.”

“You’re right,” Narcissa said. “I’m sorry, and not just because I’m worried about being removed from your life. I’m also sorry because I could have made someone who has become my ally, and perhaps even something resembling a friend, look foolish.”

Astoria wasn’t sure if Narcissa was being honest or not. Her first instinct was always to not trust a single word that came out of her mother in law’s mouth. It wasn’t her opinion that mattered though; it was Harry’s. And the way his eyebrows raised told Astoria that he believed her, and also was at least mildly surprised by what she’d just said.

“I accept your apology,” Harry said, and the heat was gone from his voice now. “But accepting it doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to face some consequences for your actions, just like Astoria always has to. Since you came down here to try and make Astoria angry and increase her punishment for the end of the day, I think it’s only fitting that today _you_ will be getting all of the punishment Astoria would have otherwise earned.”

“What?”! Narcissa was dismayed, but Astoria smiled broadly. Sweet justice! “ _I’m_ getting spanked today?!”

“Not just today,” Harry said, shaking his head. “In fact I’m going to be disciplining you every day this week to match Astoria’s punishments.” Narcissa frowned, obviously unhappy, but she held her silence. Harry turned to Astoria now, and she felt lighter than she had in longer than she could remember. It was a far cry from what they’d had before he started dating her sister, but just having him stick up for her on this felt better than she could have expected.

“You’re free from punishment today, unless you do something I can’t overlook,” he said, and Astoria nodded. “You’ll be facing your regular punishment for the rest of the week though.” He paused and bit his lip for a second, obviously thinking about something. “It feels like I’m maybe encouraging bad behavior from you with all of this, so let’s say this. While Narcissa _will_ face any punishment you yourself face this week, if you manage to go any day this week without receiving any punishment, or even earn yourself a reward, Narcissa will be spanked based on that too.”

“If that’s what I get for not receiving any punishment, what do I get for earning a reward?” she asked, curious to see what he would offer her. She knew it was too much to hope for that he would give her the same thing he had that one day early on in this process, what felt like a lifetime ago at this point. A night of having him all to herself and under her control was not something she could reasonably expect anymore, not now that he was remaining faithful to her sister. She knew nothing he could give her would match that, but she could only hope that he could offer something that would make her feel a bit better about things.

“Your reward, should you earn it, is that you’ll be the one to give her the spanking.”

Astoria felt sure that she hadn’t smiled this wide in months, While nothing could make up for no longer having Harry’s cock, this was a very nice reward. Finally, it would be _her_ in control, _her_ taking Draco’s bitchy mother over her knee and spanking her arse red! She grinned at Narcissa, who was frowning deeply while looking at Harry. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but she thought better of it. That was a smart decision on her part; Astoria knew from experience that arguing wouldn’t have done anything but dig her a deeper hole. Once Harry had made up his mind on a course of action he could be incredibly stubborn about being talked out of it,

“If I hear or see any phrase that you could be directing at her in the future, I’ll be getting the context from you,” he said. “The vow will force the truth out. As for you,” he continued, turning back to Narcissa once again, “going forward from this week, if you aren’t intelligent and subtle enough in your goading that it’s unreasonable to think that Astoria could ignore the words no matter who they came from, you’ll be taking her place again on those days.” Narcissa nodded in silent acknowledgement.

“You can go now,” he said to Astoria. “You can take a long lunch outside the building today if you like. Come back in, say, an hour and a half, and return with anything you’d like to be used on Narcissa during her punishment.”

Astoria nodded and left his office, wearing an honest smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

\--

“Is how you’re treating Astoria how you want Daphne to treat you?”

Narcissa fought her wince at the probing question from Harry as soon as the door closed behind Astoria and he reapplied the locking and silencing charms.

“That’s different,” she said. “Daphne and I have always had a cordial relationship. Astoria and I have never gotten along.” He just rolled his eyes, not that she could blame him. It was a weak defense and she knew it. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” he said. “Is this how we should treat you going forward? Because we could, you know.”

“I’m not as slutty as Astoria.” It was another weak response.

“Aren’t you?” Harry asked, making it very clear that he did not believe her. “Tell you what: bend over right now and show me whether you’re wearing knickers or not. If you are, I’ll accept that you’re right and let it drop. If not, well, you’ve just proved my point.”

“I am,” she said calmly, hoping that she could be convincing enough that he would take her at her word. He knew her too well. She’d foregone her knickers today, hoping she would be able to entice him into some afternoon fun in the office. He laughed and shook his head, not fooled in the least.

“Prove it,” he said. She hesitated, knowing the game was up but refusing to admit defeat just yet.

“You can take my word for it,” she said, trying to slip back into the role of Lady Malfoy, the aristocratic pureblood on Lucius’s arm who turned up her nose at everyone and everything.

“Sure,” he said with a shrug. “I could do that. But if you can prove to me that you’re _not_ becoming a desperate little slut, I’ll talk to Daphne and see if I can convince her to have you two dominate _me_ one evening, as _equals_.”

Narcissa stared at him, absorbing what he’d just said. A night of not only being treated as Daphne’s equal, but being able to dominate Harry with her? And he was a man of his word too; no one could question that. He’d even let Astoria have full control over him for a night early on in the vow, when their relationship leaned far more towards hatred than towards, well, whatever the hell it had been before Daphne entered the picture. It was something Astoria still taunted her with on occasion. There wasn’t much she could lord over Narcissa sexually, especially these days when Narcissa was a welcome guest in Harry’s and Daphne’s bed while Astoria was left out in the cold, but that one night of dominance over Harry was something she had never experienced for herself.

Sadly, he was right; she didn’t have knickers on. That didn’t mean she couldn’t be sneaky and try to fool him. She covertly slid her wand into her hand behind her back and whispered a spell to conjure a pair. They appeared in her hand, safely out of his view, and she hid her smile. All that remained now was to try to somehow wiggle them on without him noticing. Harry chuckled and nonverbally summoned the knickers out of her hand and over to him before she could even react. Merlin, but he was fast!

“You know I’m a highly respected auror, right?” Harry said, dangling the knickers around on his finger. “Nice try on the quiet casting, but using magic that close to me was incredibly simple for me to sense.” He held the knickers closer to his face and laughed. “And even if you had somehow been able to perform that conjuration _and_ slip them on without me noticing, I would have been able to tell as soon as I saw them. You wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a pair of knickers that looked like this. They’re clearly a rushed conjuration.”

“Fine,” she said, sighing. “You caught me.” Obviously she wasn’t going to succeed in fooling him and making him live up to his promise today; that was something she would just have to revisit some other day.

“Of course I did,” he said. “And here’s your punishment.” He cast a spell on her, and though she thought the motion looked familiar she could not place the strange feeling that shot through her body. “ _That_ is an orgasm denial spell, but I’m guessing you’re already familiar with that, aren’t you?”

She stared at him, speechless. Had he really just used this spell on her; the very same spell she’d been using to such frustrating effectiveness on Astoria? Was this just a coincidence, or had she told him?

“I know you’re playing some kind of game with punishment and denial,” he said. “That’s easy enough to tell, especially with how you came down here to try and antagonize her today. So as your _true_ punishment for goading Astoria, I’m going to leave this on you for the rest of the day. If Daphne asks this evening, you’re going to tell her the truth.”

“The truth?” she said, alarmed. Having the spell on her for the rest of the day was bad enough, but telling all to _Daphne_? Was he insane?

“Not the entire truth, obviously,” he said, rolling his eyes. “But you _will_ tell her about how you came in and were obnoxious and rude to Astoria for no reason and about how her sister did a reasonable job of trying to remain civil. She’ll know that everything I do to you today is being done because I’m trying to keep the peace in my place of work—a peace _you_ are actively trying to disrupt.” 

\--

Harry continued swinging the paddle and smacking Narcissa's arse, ignoring her yelps as he held true to his word and gave her every single spank that otherwise would have been Astoria's at the end of the day. He held nothing back either. He was paddling her bum every bit as hard as he would have back when it was him who was in charge of punishing Astoria. He'd never seen Narcissa's pale arse so red, and there was no doubt in his mind that she'd never been spanked like this in her life. He could hear her hitching breaths, and they told him how much of a struggle this was for her. Unlike Astoria, she wasn't used to being swatted like this.

"This is only fair," he said, bringing the paddle down onto Narcissa's sore arse again and again. "After all that you've done to try and make this harder on Astoria, it's fitting that you feel what she's been feeling."

He did not bother mentioning that Astoria had repeatedly come into his office throughout the day and said a bunch of phrases and used words that she knew would lead to a large accumulation of spanks added to the tally. She'd smiled at him as she did so, showing that she wasn't angry and didn't mean any of them, and she'd also made sure the door was closed and no one else could hear her and get offended. It was an obvious violation of the spirit of the rules, especially after he'd just berated Narcissa for deliberately trying to goad Astoria into increasing her punishment, but Harry let it slide for today. Turnabout was fair play, and after all of the games Narcissa had played to torture Astoria this seemed more than fair. Narcissa herself had a pretty good idea of what had happened too, as he'd allowed her to look at the parchment that automatically tracked all of Astoria's infractions and included the context of them. She'd frowned in obvious frustration, but she hadn't said anything. Likely she knew that he believed she deserved this.

"I believe your regret earlier was genuine," he said in between spanks. "That earned you some leniency as far as your position in my life, and in Astoria's. But you really need to understand that both of those arrangements are supposed to be enjoyable for _everyone._ "

His office was mostly silent as he continued to spank her. Only the smack of paddle on flesh and Narcissa's quiet sobbing could be heard, at least until Harry took another pause to talk to her.

"I'm well aware that you've always known why Astoria's vow has never worn off," he said. "Right from that first night I could tell that you knew. The vow is still in effect because Astoria enjoyed what was happening to her and preferred it to whatever Draco does or _doesn’t_ do with her. In my eyes she has already served more than her share of punishment for her part in Draco’s activities.”

“Then why did you continue to punish her?” Narcissa asked, sniffling.

“After a while it wasn’t about punishing her anymore,” he admitted. “Instead it was about using her for my own satisfaction. I have a feeling Hermione would tell me I should feel guilty about that if she knew, and maybe I would have, but it was something _she_ enjoyed too, so who was really getting hurt?”

“Draco,” Narcissa mumbled. He chuckled.

“I guess that’s true, but I don’t much care about him,” he said bluntly. “He deserves all of this as far as I’m concerned. As for Astoria, since she doesn’t seem to want to be free of all of this, I’m going to try and make her into a better person. That’s something you might want to consider trying with Draco, even though I think that’s a lost cause personally.”

He went back to spanking her, delivering the final dozen spanks, six across each cheek, each as hard as any that had come before it. Narcissa’s body shook and she took shaky breaths as he finally finished with the rather high amount of spanks that Astoria had earned today. Harry put the paddle away and pulled off his work robes.

“A certain amount of sexual teasing and frustration isn’t bad, especially with Astoria’s personality,” he said while pulling his cock out of his boxers. “But if you can’t make it enjoyable for her and keep her satisfied, I’ll release her from your control. Maybe I’ll even release her from the vow itself if I can’t find a suitable replacement, because I’m well beyond the point of trying to punish Astoria here. I just wanted her to have something to distract her from the fact that I’m dating her sister, and since she asked for this and _Draco_ obviously wasn’t going to step up and satisfy his wife, I allowed it. But if you’re not going to give her what she needs, she doesn’t need you.”

Narcissa was still sniffling and shaking from the rough spanking, but Harry wasn’t finished with her yet. He was in the mood to really drive this point home in hopes that she would take it seriously, and he knew how he was going to do that. It was time to show her how rough he could _really_ be.

He took slight mercy on her by using his magic to clean and lubricate her first, but that was as close to tenderness as he came. She gasped when she felt the spell, knowing what it meant. But when she tried to wiggle her hips and make him slide into her pussy rather than her arse, he spanked her already red bum _hard_ , showing her that he didn’t need the paddle to make a point.

“Don’t get cute,” he said. “I’m in control here, and if you thought I was rough on you before, you’re about to find out just how wrong you were.”

He put one hand on her hip and the other pushed on the back of her head, holding her down bent over his desk and helpless to do anything about what was coming next. She’d had her fun controlling and teasing and antagonizing Astoria; now it was time for her to be on the other end of such a scenario. He’d already cast the orgasm denial spell on her, and it would remain on for the rest of the day, but this would make her feel even less in control.

Harry didn’t just bugger Narcissa; he fucked her arse _hard_. He pounded her body against the desk, pushing his cock deep into her and not caring in the least whether she was comfortable or not. He struggled to remember the last time he’d buggered someone this hard. Astoria was the only one who could have even come close, but had he ever buggered even her this hard? He supposed he probably did at some point, particularly early on into the vow when he still didn’t think much of her as a person, but it felt like it had been ages since he’d had anal sex that was this forceful and unrestrained.

Narcissa’s hand reached between her legs in an effort to play with herself. Harry almost let her do it just because the orgasm denial spell would render it an ultimately unrewarding diversion, but he slapped her hand away just before she could reach her target. Orgasm or no orgasm, this was just one more way for him to drive her submissive position home.

He didn’t last long, but he didn’t try to either. He’d gone all day without sex, which admittedly was something he’d gradually gotten used to again once he stopped fooling around with Astoria, but he’d been looking forward to this since he caught Narcissa without knickers. It was probably fortunate for Narcissa that he wasn’t in the mood to try and prolong it, because he could see how much these few minutes of rough buggering had taken out of her. He came inside of her arse, giving her a final smack as he did so. It wasn’t nearly as hard as any that had come before it; it was more of a love tap than anything else. Ironic, considering the way he’d just used her had been anything _but_ loving or gentle.

“I told Daphne about the entire conversation earlier,” he said after they were done. She shot him an alarmed look, and he chuckled. “Not everything, obviously. I left Astoria’s discipline out of it, but she does know that you’ve been causing trouble for me around here. She’s very excited. All sorts of ideas are already popping into her head on how to punish you.”

Narcissa nodded, seemingly deep in thought as she cleaned herself up and got dressed. She was nowhere near as composed as she’d been when she returned to his office via his private floo for her punishment, but she’d recovered at least a little bit from the rough spanking and the equally rough buggering that had followed it. When she finally spoke, it was to ask a question he hadn’t really been expecting.

“What would it take to get what you offered earlier?” she asked. When he just cocked his head at her in confusion, she elaborated. “When you challenged me to prove I was wearing knickers? You said if I was, you’d try and talk Daphne into a night of the two of us dominating you together as equals.”

Harry snorted. “I brought that up too. She approved of it for that situation, but it’s likely to take something _really_ special. I doubt she’s going to be quite so generous in the future now.”

\--

“Have a good punishment?”

Narcissa rolled her eyes when she stepped out of her floo and found Astoria sitting right there waiting for her. She couldn’t say she was surprised though. After day after day of rubbing her own control in Astoria’s face, she knew the younger woman wouldn’t wait long before returning the favor now that the shoe was finally on the other foot. She hadn’t known for sure that it would come as immediately as this, but it wasn’t a shock.

“I’m not sure why you’re here,” Narcissa said. “As you’ve already pointed out, I took your punishment in your stead today. And as I’m sure I don’t need to remind you, Harry is _far_ stronger than I am.”

“Yes, I remember,” Astoria said, smiling fondly while she no doubt recalled some of the times Harry had spanked her. Narcissa wondered whether she was skipping ahead to the rough fuck that usually followed such a spanking, or if she was so desperate that even thinking about the spanking itself was enough to put that smile on her face.

“So why exactly are you here?” Narcissa asked. “Did you come solely to taunt me, or did you actually need something?”

“I came to get the orgasm you owe me,” she said, and her good mood evaporated quickly while her frustration shone through. “You keep finding excuses to deny me. One day it’s because you’re too tired, the next day it’s because you’re expected at Harry’s and the next day it’s because you have some last minute meeting you only just now remembered. So what’s the excuse going to be today? How are you going to make sure I go home without being satisfied this time?”

Narcissa was all set to deny her and send her on her way. She truthfully was exhausted; Harry had just gotten through with her punishment and the unyielding buggering that had followed it, and she badly wanted to fling her robes off, crawl into her soft bed and let her sore body rest.

But it wasn’t just the physical reminders of Harry’s discipline that had stuck with her. If anything his words had left an even greater imprint on Narcissa. 

_“A certain amount of sexual teasing and frustration isn’t bad, especially with Astoria’s personality,”_ he’d said. _“But if you can’t make it enjoyable for her and keep her satisfied, I’ll release her from your control.”_

As with most other things, she knew he would be a man of his word when it came to this. She’d been toying with Astoria, relishing her control over the daughter in law she’d been at odds with for so long, and it had come back to bite her. She’d noticed something building between Harry and Astoria, some deeper feeling that went beyond pure sex. It was a major part of the reason why she’d been so desperate to introduce him to Daphne; she feared what might happen if Astoria’s affair with Harry was allowed to continue.

She had convinced herself that Harry wouldn’t mind and would possibly even support her efforts, especially since everything she’d seen so far had her convinced that Astoria found the edging and the humiliation arousing on some level. If she truly hated it so much and couldn’t stand it any longer, wouldn’t she just have gone to Harry and asked him to remove the part of the vow that pertained to Narcissa?

But Harry didn’t see it that way, and given what she’d observed between them she probably should have seen it coming. Aside from that, he had a point. Even if Astoria was willing to put up with all of the teasing and humiliation she and Pansy threw at her because she was so lonely and starved for affection that this was the best she could do, eventually it wouldn’t be enough. If they continued to tease her and edge her and humiliate her without any form of release, day after day and week after week, the orgasm denial spell always in place to prevent her from getting satisfaction, it would inevitably blow up in all of their faces. Astoria might do something rash, and even if Narcissa was confident in her ability to handle herself should it come to that, the greater concern was what it might mean for her relationship with Harry.

Harry was right. While she enjoyed the games she played with Astoria, and she wasn’t going to end them, there needed to be a payoff. Teasing and edging eventually needed to lead to satisfaction, at least every once in a while. 

“I’m not,” she said. When Astoria just looked at her blankly, sure she had misunderstood her, Narcissa nodded. “Follow me. Let’s go into my room, and I’ll get you off.”

Astoria’s eyes widened, and hope lit up her face for a moment before her face became guarded and she looked at Narcissa warily. She was waiting for the next trick, the next excuse, the next reason to deny her what she’d been promised and teased and tempted with time and time again. To prove her point, Narcissa slowly slid her wand into her hand and removed the orgasm denial charm from Astoria. She couldn’t remove it from _herself_ , and even if she could she didn’t think she would. Skirting Harry’s punishment like that would only incite him. Besides, tonight wasn’t about her.

Astoria gasped as she felt the effects of the counter-spell wash over her. “Did you just…?”

“I took it off,” Narcissa said, nodding. “Not permanently; just until I’ve given you an orgasm. It’ll go back on once we’re done, but I think you’ve earned a bit of release by now. Now follow me.”

Narcissa slowly walked to her bedroom. She didn’t move slowly for drama or to draw out the tension for Astoria; she walked gingerly because she was still feeling Harry’s rough use of her. Astoria followed right on her heels, obviously impatient, but Narcissa opted not to tease her for it. She’d been teased enough, at least for now. It was time for the teasing to stop temporarily.

“You can go ahead and take your…” Narcissa turned around to see that Astoria was one step ahead of her. She’d vanished her robes, her bra and her knickers off of her body and was standing and staring at Narcissa impatiently. “Never mind,” she said with a smirk. “Get down on the bed then.”

Astoria hurried over, crawled onto the bed and spread her legs wide. Narcissa shed her robes for comfort more than anything else, but kept her bra on. She was still going without knickers; Harry was right about that hastily conjured pair being something she wouldn’t be caught dead in.

“Come on, come _on!_ ” Astoria whined as Narcissa slowly walked over to the bed.

“I know you’ve been waiting for this for quite some time, but you’ll have to give me a moment,” Narcissa said. “I _did_ just go through the hardest spanking I’ve ever received in my life, in case you’d forgotten.”

She hadn’t, of course. It was supposed to have been hers, and Narcissa knew Astoria had gone out of her way to inflate the number of spanks that were on the tally at the end of the work day. That was a large part of the reason her arse was so sore right now, and yet Narcissa couldn’t even bring herself to be too angry about it. Frustrated, yes, but not angry. She’d pushed too far, Harry had called her on it and Astoria had exploited the situation, just as Narcissa would have done were she in her shoes. It might chafe her pride, but she wouldn't be a sore loser. There would be other chances for her to tease Astoria and reassert her control. Right now it was time for her to make good on all the promises and relieve all of the unresolved sexual frustration that she (and Pansy) had allowed to build up.

Astoria just kept whining, though she did keep it quiet. She started mumbling under her breath as Narcissa climbed onto the bed and gingerly settled in on her belly between Astoria's spread legs. Narcissa had half a mind to tease her with the cunnilingus itself; maybe rub, lick and kiss her inner thighs without actually giving her what she wanted right away. In Narcissa's experience that usually made the climax all the more powerful when it finally came, but she decided not to do that this time. The last several weeks had basically been one endless bit of teasing for Astoria; she didn't need to have it dragged out any longer.

Rather than starting off slow, giving gentle caresses that weren't quite enough or staying away from her most sensitive areas altogether, Narcissa dove straight in and focused on giving her pleasure right away. She ran her fingers along the outer lips of Astoria's pussy and flicked her clit with her tongue.

"Oh, _yes!_ " Astoria cried. Her hands shot to Narcissa's head, holding onto her hair for dear life as her hips humped against her face uncontrollably. Narcissa paused in her cunnilingus and batted Astoria's hands away.

"I'm going to give you what you want, but only if you behave," Narcissa said seriously, staring up at Astoria. "Don't pull my hair." Even when looking up at her from between her thighs, Narcissa was still the one in control here. Just because she was taking care of Astoria's needs didn't mean she was going to let her forget who was in charge. Astoria's hands left her head and fell back to her sides, after which Narcissa gave her a nod of approval. 

"That's better," she said. "Now as long as you don't do that again, I'll give you the pleasure you were promised. Understand?"

"Yes, yes!" Astoria said quickly, nodding. "Just keep going, please!"

Narcissa went back to work, picking up right where she left off. Her fingers rubbed along Astoria's outer lips again, and her tongue returned to her clit. Astoria started groaning and her hips continued to hump, but Narcissa chose not to comment on that. The hair pulling she'd put a stop to, but she was sure that Astoria's humping and squirming was involuntary, an automatic reaction to the pleasure she was feeling and the release that was building up inside of her. It had been building up day after day, week after week, and now it was finally going to be set free. She could be forgiven for a little bit of urgent, frantic humping.

"Oh, fuck!" Astoria shouted. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , yes! Yes, almost there, almost there, please, just a little more, just a little more!" She'd never sounded more desperate or needy. Narcissa wasn't sure anyone had _ever_ begged for something as desperately as Astoria was begging her right now. The vindictive side of her was sorely tempted to go back on her promise and pull it all away from her at the last minute, but she tamped down that impulse.

Harry was right; it was her responsibility to get Astoria off and make sure she enjoyed herself. For teasing to be effective long term, eventually it needed to have a payoff. She would give Astoria this orgasm, and in so doing she could assure that Astoria would stick around for more, put up with all of the teasing and edging in anticipation of the next big release, and wouldn't feel the need to look elsewhere for her satisfaction.

Narcissa stuck around until the end, licking and rubbing Astoria until she climaxed at long last. It hadn't taken long at all in terms of how long Narcissa had been between her legs and how much licking and rubbing she'd needed to do, but after all of the teasing she'd been through it probably felt like an eternity for Astoria.

"Yes!" Astoria exclaimed. "Yes, _yes!_ "

She screeched at the top of her lungs when her orgasm hit, but Narcissa wasn't concerned with the sound or even with Astoria's squirming. It was the way Astoria squirted against her face that was her primary focus. It could have easily been seen as a demeaning or submissive act on her part, to push her sore body into giving Astoria pleasure and having her squirt on her face, but Narcissa didn't view it that way. To her this was proof of her own success. She'd heard Astoria scream and shake in satisfaction plenty of times when being fucked by Harry, but she'd never sounded this desperate and needy for it.

"Dear fucking _Merlin_ , I needed that," Astoria said with a sigh, relaxing down on the bed as her climax finally faded. All of the frustration that had been evident on her face was gone, and she wore a relaxed, satiated smile.

"Yes, and I gave it to you," Narcissa said. She forced her sore body to move up so she could hover over Astoria and look down into her face. "Never forget that. You might not be able to turn to Harry anymore, but you do have me. I may be a harsh mistress at times, but if you're a good girl you'll still get your pleasure, at least when you earn it."

Astoria said nothing; she was too wrapped up in her long-awaited climax. But her smile remained, and it made Narcissa smile in turn.

Teasing and humiliating Astoria was great fun, but seeing her satisfied and knowing she was responsible for it wasn't bad either. And as an added bonus, these moments of pleasure would ensure that Astoria kept depending on her to give her what no one else would now that Harry was with her sister.

She'd have to keep it secret from Draco, obviously, but at least his wife wouldn't be looking outside the family for satisfaction anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Daphne/Narcissa, Harry/Daphne, Harry/Narcissa, Narcissa/Astoria


	17. Games and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria accepts a challenge from Narcissa, who later reveals a deeply personal secret to Harry.

Narcissa’s fingers were gentle as she applied salve to her daughter in law’s bright red freshly spanked arse, but that didn’t stop Astoria from wiggling around in her lap uncomfortably. She doubted the salve was the reason for that though. It had been a week since Narcissa had finally given Astoria her first climax, and the teasing had started right back up the next day. She was getting particularly antsy now, as Narcissa had noticed throughout the spanking. She made sure to brush the outer lips of her pussy with her fingers from time to time just to make her ache that much more.

“Fuck, you’re teasing me too much!” Astoria whined after one such touch. Narcissa smiled at the petulant and childlike tone.

“Oh? I was under the impression that working you up made the pleasure that much better when you finally behaved yourself for long enough to earn an orgasm. But if you’d rather I stop touching you, I will of course respect your wish.”

She went to remove her hand from between her legs, and Astoria’s hands shot out behind her, reaching back to try and grab her hand and keep it right where it was. She froze and ducked her head when she realized what her automatic reaction had been, but the damage was done. Narcissa chuckled at the obvious sign of Astoria’s true feelings on the matter, her body and her instincts saying what her mouth would not.

“Perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I kept my hand here a little longer, hmm?” she teased, slowly running her fingers along Astoria’s pussy lips and feeling her shiver. 

“Oh, thank Merlin you’re both here!”

Narcissa looked up as Pansy walked into her sitting room. She’d already known her floo had activated, but she hadn’t been worried. Only a select few people had access to it, Pansy being one of them.

“What did you need?” Narcissa asked, looking at Pansy while Astoria lay across her knee. Pansy, well accustomed to such sights, didn’t even bat an eye.

“I’m fucking horny,” Pansy said bluntly. “Ridiculously so.”

“That makes two of you then, I suppose,” Narcissa said, glancing down at Astoria as she spread her legs and whimpered, desiring more contact. “I won’t be here for much longer though. I’ll be going to see Harry tonight, and I need to go and get ready soon.”

“I don’t have much time either,” Pansy said. “I’ve got a meeting at Gringotts to get to, but I was hoping to get a little relief first.”

“Perhaps we can help you with that,” Narcissa said. “Astoria, with how much you’re wiggling around I feel pretty confident that you’d like a playmate, yes?” A needy whimper was her only response, but it was good enough. “Go over there and take care of Pansy while I go and get ready.”

\--

Narcissa returned from her bedroom, her hair and makeup perfect and her nice robes immaculate. She might be going over to Harry’s to be fucked like a cheap whore, but that was no reason for her not to look her best.

She smiled at what waited for her in her sitting room. Pansy was in the chair with Astoria kneeling between her legs, obviously hard at work and doing a good job of it since Pansy had her eyes closed and was moaning loudly. Narcissa cleared her throat to catch their attention, and Pansy opened her eyes and grinned at her.

“Wanting to look your absolute best before Harry shags the hell out of you, I see,” Pansy commented.

“As always,” she said. She looked down at Astoria, whose bare arse was still clearly visible since she hadn’t put her knickers back on before getting up and tending to Pansy. “Well, daughter, you served your punishment, but it looks like you’ll be able to sit properly tomorrow at least. I suppose that’s an improvement, though I am disappointed that you were rude to me when I visited the office today. I’m not sure why you can’t seem to make it through three days consecutively without earning a spanking.”

It wasn’t an entirely fair point to make, especially this time since it had really been Narcissa’s fault. She’d had a meeting with Harry but had not been able to resist winding Astoria up just a bit on the way. She’d been careful and subtle about it, and Astoria had responded in kind with a few words of subtle disrespect of her own. Unfortunately for her the magical tracker did not care for subtlety one bit, and the spanks had been added to her total.

It had partially backfired on Narcissa. Harry had let Astoria’s punishment stand since he deemed Narcissa’s words light enough that she should have been able to ignore them, but he hadn’t let Narcissa slide either. For riling Astoria up and instigating the situation, he’d dragged her into his office and given her a spanking of her own before he allowed her to leave.

“Spanking or no spanking, she knows how to use that fucking tongue!” Pansy exclaimed. Narcissa watched, more amused than aroused as Pansy’s eyes closed and she moaned in orgasmic pleasure. Maybe on another night this would have been more exciting for her to watch, but knowing that she would be in Harry’s bed (or on his floor, or kitchen table or wherever he decided to fuck her) made it hard for her to find much else arousing. It did bring another conversation to mind though, and once Pansy settled down she brought it back into the forefront.

“Now that you’ve gotten what you came for, Pansy, can I remind you of an earlier conversation between us where you promised to share in both the good _and_ the bad of this situation?” Narcissa asked.

“I remember it,” Pansy said, nodding slowly as normal brain function returned to her and her head cleared after her orgasm. “This was obviously the good. What’s the bad?”

“I have places to be, so I’ll leave it to Astoria to explain the particulars to you, but suffice to say that I owe Astoria multiple spankings.”

“Didn’t you just spank her before I came in?” Pansy asked, cocking her head in confusion.

“That’s not what I mean,” Narcissa said, shaking her head. “ _She_ gets to spank _me_. But since you’ve agreed to take the bad as well as the good, I’m going to have you take one of those spankings in my stead after I’m gone.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very much so,” Narcissa said firmly. “You agreed to share in both the positives and the negatives of this with me, so if you don’t take this, you won’t be able to use Astoria for your own pleasure anymore.” Her eyes flicked to Astoria briefly and she nodded as another idea came to her. “And speaking of using someone for your own pleasure: Astoria, if you give Pansy a good spanking, and if you don’t overstep your authority and punish her too harshly, you may use her to have an orgasm after you’re done.” Astoria’s eyes lit up at the statement as she saw her path to another climax emerge, and she nodded quickly.

“Didn’t I mention I have a meeting at Gringotts?” Pansy reminded them. “I really do need to get to it, and soon at that.”

“Don’t worry,” Astoria said. “Go to your meeting. I’ll wait. Come back afterwards, and I’ll spank you and ride your face.” She looked gleeful at the night that awaited her, so much so that she didn’t get glum like she usually did when she knew Narcissa was leaving to go get the rough fucking from Harry that used to be hers and hers alone.

“That seems reasonable,” Narcissa said. “You have until midnight to come back and fulfill your obligations, Pansy. Fail to do so and you’re no longer part of this arrangement.”

“I understand,” Pansy said. She didn’t exactly look happy about it, but she _did_ agree to it. “But tell me, Narcissa: did you serve these spankings?”

Narcissa hesitated at first, not sure that she wanted to acknowledge her own fault in front of Astoria, but it wasn’t like she didn’t know the truth of the matter anyway. She inclined her head slightly.

“I did,” she admitted. “My behavior was unacceptable, and Harry was right to remind me of it. I will accept the other spankings I earned, but I believe you owe this one to me after I brought you into my fun with Astoria.”

“Fair enough,” Pansy said. “I have to leave now, but I’ll be back to take care of it.”

After their companion walked out to use the floo again, Narcissa returned her attention to Astoria. “I’m going to lift the orgasm denial spell now, Astoria,” she said. “I’d order you not to touch yourself before Pansy returns, but I don’t even need to do that, do I? If your fingers were enough to satisfy yourself you wouldn’t be here in the first place. You need her here to find a release that actually works, so you wouldn’t touch yourself even if I gave you permission to do so.”

“No,” Astoria agreed seriously. “I wouldn’t. But Pansy’s getting a week’s worth of pent-up orgasms right on her face tonight.”

Narcissa smiled. “Then I guess we’ll both be having good nights, won’t we?”

\--

Few things could break Daphne’s concentration while she was riding the cock of her boyfriend, but their mistress/pet walking into their bedroom was one of those things. Narcissa stopped short and tried to back out of the room without being noticed, but Daphne wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Where are you going, Narcissa?” she asked. “Come and join us.”

“Are you sure?” the older woman asked. “I was under the impression that you were going to be having dinner with your parents tonight.”

“I was supposed to,” she said, nodding and rolling her hips as she continued to fuck her boyfriend. Being on top of Harry wasn’t a position she found herself in all that often, but she was enjoying the change of pace. “It was canceled at the last minute. My dad wasn’t feeling well, so we had to reschedule.” Narcissa nodded to show that she understood. “But what does that matter, anyway? Why would you try to sneak away just because I’m here? It’s not like I don’t know Harry fucks you, or watch and occasionally participate in it myself.”

“Well, I have been spending quite a bit of time with Harry lately,” Narcissa said. “I thought you might appreciate some time alone.”

“Are you kidding?” Daphne asked, laughing and brushing some hair away from her forehead as she continued her ride. “I’m starting to get sore; I think your help will be needed once I finish up here.” That moment wasn’t far away either. Harry and Daphne had being going at it for awhile already, so this wouldn’t be her first orgasm of the night. It was coming though, and she chased it down, willing her body to keep moving and even speed up in pursuit of it despite the fatigue and soreness she could feel setting in.

Daphne rose and fell in Harry’s lap, grinning down at him as he cupped her breasts and gently rubbed her nipples. Harry was content to lay back and let her take the lead now, but for most of the night it had been him controlling the pace and doing the fucking. For now it was Daphne’s turn though, and Narcissa would just have to watch and wait.

Daphne gasped when her boyfriend’s fingers found their way to her clit, and a few moments later she was moaning and writhing on top of him as she came around his cock. She went still on top of him for a few seconds after it was over, giving her body some time to recover while she caught her breath. Harry slowly stroked her sweaty back, and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before finally pulling her body off of him and moving off of the bed in the process.

“Your timing could not have been better, Narcissa,” she said. “I’m sore and need a shower, but we both know Harry still has plenty of energy left to work off. Now you can do your job. I sure hope you can pull it off and satisfy him before you can’t move any more, though, otherwise we might have to restrict you to nothing but cock sucking duty for the next week or so.”

It wasn’t a threat that could be magically enforced, not with the language of the vows they’d used, unless Narcissa agreed to it at least. Something told Daphne she probably would if pressed, but she wasn’t going to push it. It had been said in jest and wasn’t meant to be followed through on.

“I won’t fail,” Narcissa said confidently as Daphne made her way into the master bathroom. She was going to have a long, relaxing bath.

Things wouldn’t be nearly so relaxing for Narcissa, because Daphne could hear the sound of Harry throwing her down on the bed before the bathroom door was even closed behind her.

\--

When Daphne returned, freshly washed and feeling refreshed after a nice long hot bath, it was to the familiar sight of Harry fucking Narcissa, and quite hard at that. They’d had some time to go at it already, but she had a feeling Narcissa wouldn’t be getting a break any time soon.

Daphne sat and watched, and offered some ideas to Harry, but this was his show right now and she was content to let it stay that way. She loved watching him dominate Narcissa and make the haughty former Lady Malfoy into his own personal slut. That was just what he did again here. They went through several positions, and it all ended with Harry taking Narcissa on her belly, slamming into her while she bit down on the pillow. He pulled out at the end and rolled her back over so he could finish by cumming all over Narcissa’s unresisting face. She just panted with her eyes closed, looking just as exhausted as Daphne herself felt.

“So?” Daphne asked, making eye contact with Harry. “How do you feel? Did she do her job? Are you completely sated?”

“Yep,” he said, looking away. Daphne narrowed her eyes. She was very good at reading people, and while Harry was a skilled auror, he was nowhere near good enough at hiding his emotions to fool her. He was lying.

“Are you really?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Honestly? No, I’m not,” he said, shrugging. “But it’s no big deal. I’ll manage.”

Daphne was at least mildly surprised. Yes, she’d been with him long enough by now to know he had by far the most sexual stamina of anyone she’d ever known, but she’d thought the combination of him wearing out first her and then Narcissa would have been enough to soothe his libido into rest for the night. She shook her head and laughed.

“Aren’t you here specifically to help me make sure this _doesn’t_ happen?” she asked, looking down at Narcissa. She got no response, and in fact Narcissa didn’t even open her eyes to look at her. She’d drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Daphne met Harry’s eyes, and they shared a smile.

“Should we clean her up?” he asked, motioning with his head towards their slumbering guest. “You know how much she hates being covered in cum once her arousal has worn off.”

“Yes I do, and no we shouldn’t,” Daphne said, smiling as she imagined Narcissa’s nose wrinkling in disgust when she woke with her face sticky with dried semen. Harry snorted, and Daphne smirked at him. Then she looked over at Narcissa and shook her head. “She wasn’t wrong about being needed though. Your libido is absurd, Potter.”

Harry just chuckled and got up off of the bed, following her lead and going to the bathroom to clean himself up. Just before he disappeared from view he pointed his wand at Narcissa and cleaned her face off, making Daphne pout.

“Sure, ruin my fun, Potter!” she called with a smile on her face.

\--

Narcissa felt very relaxed as consciousness returned to her. She was exhausted, yes, but she could not remember the last time she’d felt so warm or comfortable. She snuggled closer into the pillow, wanting to feel its warmth even closer. Then the pillow rose and fell, and she realized this was no pillow at all.

She opened her eyes and took stock of her surroundings. She was still in Harry’s bed. That made sense; the last thing she could remember before passing out was Harry cumming on her face at the end of an exhausting fuck. (Her face didn’t feel sticky, so apparently they’d cleaned her up after she passed out, something she appreciated.)

She was half curled against Harry’s side, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped over him. She was snuggled against him not unlike she’d be if she were an actual romantic partner, and that idea was reinforced in her head when she looked over and saw Daphne snuggled into his other side in a position that closely resembled her own.

Narcissa, now wide awake, began to panic. She didn’t want to imagine how Daphne would feel about her sleeping in her bed ( _actually_ sleeping that is, rather than getting fucked), especially snuggled so intimately against her boyfriend as she was. Harry and Daphne both seemed to be asleep though, so she should be able to make it out of bed and return to her home without waking them if she was careful and quiet about it.

She slowly pulled her hand away from Harry’s body and lifted her head off of his chest, and was careful to keep the shifting of the bed to a minimum as she got out. As quietly as she could, she bent down and started to gather her underwear so she could get herself covered, put her robes back on and get out of here. She was just about to slide her knickers back up her legs when someone let her know she wasn’t the only one awake after all.

“Where are you going?” Daphne asked. She sounded tired, but alert enough that Narcissa would wager she hadn’t just been woken up by her as she got out of bed and gathered her things.

“I should return home,” Narcissa said, not looking at her. “I’m sure you don’t want me to intrude after our fun has concluded.”

“I think a little bit of snuggling can be allowed after a night of exhausting sex like that,” Daphne said. “I know I certainly wouldn’t feel like rushing out of bed, or rushing anywhere for that matter after a night of being shagged by Harry. And if we’re being honest, you’re over here getting shagged like that often enough that you’re eventually going to end up passing out and sleeping here fairly regularly regardless. So while I won’t _force_ you to get back into bed, you’re more than welcome to do so.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Narcissa nodded, carefully put her things back down and climbed back onto the bed. “I apologize for the position I was in,” she said. “I’m glad you have welcomed me into your bed, but I know I’m not a true romantic partner for Harry and I don’t want you to think that I am even entertaining the idea.”

She settled back down on the bed, but she was careful not to get into the same possessive position she’d been in when she woke up. She curled up on the very edge of the bed to make sure no part of her body touched any part of Harry’s. Now that the sex was done for the night, Narcissa felt like any skin on skin contact between her and Harry would be overstepping her bounds and may cause a displeased response from Daphne. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but there was no way it could cause offense.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Daphne said. “You moved over like that in your sleep, but Harry and I were both still awake when it happened. He had no issue with it, and neither did I.” Daphne grinned at her. “And I can hardly blame you for wanting to snuggle up with him, can I? He’s _very_ comfortable.”

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Narcissa asked, slowly scooting her body away from the edge of the bed and closer to Harry, but not touching him just yet. Her upbringing as a daughter of the Blacks and her years as the Lady Malfoy had taught her to be wary of hidden traps and insincere promises, and even if it was hard for her to see any logical reason for Daphne to pull such a trick on her in this situation, old habits die hard. 

“It’s fine,” Daphne said, rolling her eyes. “A little bit of touching is no big deal, especially with what the two of you do ordinarily. There may not be _romance_ between you, but I’m not naïve enough to think there isn’t at least a touch of _affection_ developing between you and Harry, and I’m sure that will continue in the future. So long as you understand where it ends and don’t cross the line, we won’t have problems.”

“Thank you,” Narcissa said, allowing herself to relax and touch Harry again, confident now that Daphne was sincere and this was no trap.

“You’re welcome,” Daphne said. “And since he’s still asleep, you can thank Harry in the morning by letting him use you however he wants. I imagine that’ll be a struggle for you after how hard I watch him fuck you this evening, but you’ll do it for him, won’t you?”

“I will,” Narcissa said. She would do it no matter how sore she was. Being fucked by Harry tonight had been amazing, and while she hadn’t expected to be able to repeat it as soon as the morning, she would not complain in the slightest.

\--

Astoria grinned when she saw Pansy Parkinson walk over to her desk. She’d been impatiently waiting for her to show up all day.

“Good afternoon, Pansy,” she said. “Ready to honor your deal?”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Pansy deadpanned. “Let’s get this over with.”

Harry chose that moment to walk out of his office to head on his lunch break. Astoria was skipping her own lunch break for this, and Pansy was doing so as well. She was less enthused about it than Astoria was, however.

“Pansy?” Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised to see her. “What’re you doing in this corner of the building? Did you need something from me?”

“No, I’m not here for you,” Pansy said, shaking her head. “I have a debt to settle.”

“She’s getting a spanking and then eating me out for her lunch break today,” Astoria said quickly, smiling at Harry. “And since you’re heading out for lunch, could we borrow your office?”

It had been said cheekily, but to her surprise Harry nodded. “You can. Your behavior has been much improved recently, so I think you’ve earned this. How long do you need?”

“An hour,” Astoria said right away. Pansy grunted, apparently having hoped to be done much sooner than that. Harry’s lips twisted in what Astoria was pretty sure was amusement in response to Pansy.

“I’ll be back in an hour and fifteen minutes,” he said. “But if I walk back into my office and see anything I shouldn’t be seeing I will be _very_ displeased.”

“I understand,” Astoria said. If she thought there was any chance of him expressing that displeasure by bending her over and spanking her like he once would have, she would have been tempted to intentionally drag things out with Pansy and make sure he walked in on Pansy’s head between her legs. Those days were done, though. He would just pass any punishment off on Narcissa, and while Astoria could admit that there was a certain level of pleasure that went along with that, she wasn’t in the mood to give her mother in law any more power to lord over her right now.

“Let’s go,” she said, taking Pansy by the hand and leading her inside of Harry’s office. She would enjoy herself, but she would be efficient and would not waste any time. By the time Harry came back she would be satisfied, his office would be clean and empty and she would be back at her desk working again.

She would still enjoy herself very much for the next hour though (she would leave herself the additional fifteen minutes to make sure everything was cleaned up and back in order before Harry got back.) As she bent Pansy over Harry’s desk and pulled her robes up past her arse, she smiled.

“I would much prefer to be in your place, bending over so Harry could spank my arse,” she said. “But this might not be so far off. Get ready, Parkinson.” 

_Smack!_

\--

While it wasn’t quite a replacement for a Sunday getting fucked by Harry, Narcissa was determined to make the most of her alternative and enjoy her day even with them doing other things.

Harry and Daphne were attending a Holyhead Harpies match on the invitation of Blaise Zabini, who was dating Ginny Weasley. Narcissa found that situation interesting on several different levels. Obviously there was the fact that Harry and Arthur Weasley’s girl used to date. Would there be friction between Harry and Zabini, or would Daphne serve as an effective counterbalance? Or maybe there wasn’t as much friction there as one might think, and it could be an amicable if not friendly afternoon. Narcissa was curious, but they weren’t talking and she wasn’t going to ask.

She had her own activities planned. She’d had Astoria come over, and Pansy as well. Pansy had just gotten a promotion earlier that week and today was the day they were going to celebrate it. She’d given Narcissa a floo call to tell her the news on Friday, and had admitted that she didn’t really have anyone to celebrate the promotion with aside from Narcissa herself. Narcissa had felt bad, already having made plans with Harry and Daphne on Friday, and her Saturday had been locked up as well since she’d needed to attend a formal function on behalf of the Malfoy family at Draco’s request.

She was going to do her best to make up for it tonight though. She’d told Pansy to come over today to celebrate, and had decided to make an effort to make it a special occasion. She’d put up balloons to decorate, and had gotten wine and a creamy chocolate cake from one of the finest bakeries in London. Pansy had smiled when she arrived and saw what Narcissa had arranged, and looked honestly touched at the effort. Narcissa didn’t pity people often, but she felt a bit of it for Pansy now. She was all alone, and effectively had been since the war ended, her parents died and she was left an outcast thanks to her ill-advised outburst in the Great Hall. Her reputation was on the mend, largely thanks to Harry speaking up for her publicly, but she still didn’t have any real friends.

The girl had become a bit more assertive lately, and had really been a great help in playing with Astoria. They had settled into a nice friendly companionship. It was a shame Draco hadn’t married her instead, but it was obviously far too late to do anything about that now. Maybe she could help Pansy try to find a nice respectable husband eventually, but that would have to wait. She was having too much fun having Pansy join her on occasional in her play with Astoria.

“So what do we do first: cake or wine?” Pansy asked, looking perfectly happy to do either.

“That’s not all I picked up,” Narcissa said. “Whilst doing a bit of shopping, I bought a few interesting items that I think we’ll all have some fun with.” She’d actually been picking up a larger dildo for Daphne’s strapon, per her orders, and while she was in the store she’d done a little browsing for herself. “You in particular, Astoria.”

“Me?” The blonde looked wary, likely fearing what was to come.

“Yes, you,” Narcissa said. “Aside from making sure Pansy gets the proper reward and celebration she deserves for her promotion, I have a reward of my own for you, in recognition of your good behavior.”

“What kind of reward?” Astoria asked slowly.

“You have earned yourself a single orgasm today, and you’re going to get it,” Narcissa promised. “But why stop there? I’d like to play a game of sorts, a game that could potentially allow you to orgasm more times than you can count tonight.”

Astoria’s breath caught at that, just as Narcissa had known it would. She’d grown to appreciate the occasional single orgasm that came after days and days of teasing and was all the more powerful and memorable for it, but the idea of cumming not just multiple times in one night but many times, over and over, again and again, was going to be a powerful lure for Astoria.

“It’s not without its risks, however,” Narcissa said. “After all, what game would be fun if there weren’t consequences for losing?”

“And what are the consequences?” Astoria asked, looking at her with eyes that were narrowed. Her suspicion was blatant, not that Narcissa could blame her for that.

“Failure will cost you an entire week of orgasms no matter what you do, and you’ll also receive 50 additional spanks each workday over the next week on top of whatever you earn naturally, plus 100 spanks today,” Narcissa stated. She’d had plenty of time to think about this and plan it out ahead of time.

“But that’s only if I fail your game?” Astoria asked, seeking clarification. “If I win, none of that happens to me and I get to have a bunch of orgasms today?”

“That’s right,” Narcissa confirmed.

“What’s the game?” Astoria asked.

“You don’t get to know ahead of time,” Narcissa said, smirking at the frustrated look this brought to her face. “That’s part of the fun. You have to take a leap of faith.”

“How do I know you aren’t just going to set some impossible goal that I have no way of reaching?” It was a wise question to ask, and also a fair one.

“I swear to you that you will have a legitimate chance to win,” she promised. “It’ll be tough on you, but not impossible.” Seeing that she still wasn’t convinced, Narcissa offered her an alternative. “If I’m lying, you can take it to Harry. You know he’ll agree with you and stick up for you if it’s truly an impossible game for you to win, and he’ll take away your punishments and punish _me_ instead.”

Astoria nodded, accepting the truth in that. She didn’t give her answer right away, but Narcissa was never worried she might refuse. Now that she had assurances that she would actually have a legitimate chance to win, there was no way Astoria was going to be able to pass up on the potential of several orgasms in a single night, not even with the undesirable consequences facing her should she fail.

“I’ll do it,” she said eventually, nodding just as Narcissa had known she would all along.

“Wonderful!” Narcissa clapped her hands. “Then allow me to introduce another of the party favors I’ve prepared.”

She walked over and reached into her bag of tricks, pulling out two items of interest. One was a collar, and Astoria wouldn’t need to use her imagination to know how that would be used. The other was a dildo; a new one, a larger one than their usual. 

“Here’s the game,” she said, walking towards Astoria while holding the two items in either hand. “You’re going to be bound in the chair across from us; bound in such a way that your arms will still have some range of motion, though it will be limited. Right next to you will be the wizarding wireless, and the Harpies game will be playing. You’ll need to pay attention to that.”

“Never took you for a quidditch fan,” Pansy said.

“I’m not, and neither is she,” Narcissa said. “But she’ll still need to pay attention. While the game is played, the dildo will do some playing of its own. It has several charms on it that will be of interest to you. It is charmed to be self-lubricating, and also has a charm that, once activated, will keep it moving until it is stopped by the counter. It will start off slow, increase in speed throughout and then vibrate once it hits fast speed. Eventually you’ll have no choice but to orgasm as it keeps increasing the intensity of its vibration until you can’t fight it anymore.”

Astoria and Pansy both looked wide-eyed, and it made Narcissa smile. She could imagine she’d looked much the same when the shopkeeper was explaining its many features to her. She hadn’t been able to throw down her galleons fast enough to make the purchase after listening to all that this fancy new model had to offer. And she hadn’t even gotten to the _best_ parts yet!

“When it detects an orgasm it sends off a small pulse of magic as it starts all over again from the beginning of its cycle. And that’s where the collar comes in.” She shook the collar in her left hand for emphasis. “This collar reacts to small pulses of magic by either tightening or loosening, depending on the circumstances. In this case it will obviously be tightening. Are you with me so far?”

“I think so.” Astoria looked a bit daunted by the descriptions of the game itself and how the dildo and collar would affect her, but she nodded. “But what do I have to do? Do I have to outlast it or what? And how does the quidditch match factor into it? Don’t tell me that thing can recognize quidditch commentary or something.”

“That is not one of the features, no.” Narcissa chuckled and shook her head. “What you have to do in order to win the game and receive your reward is make it through one hour without passing out. I can’t allow it to reach that point, since Harry would obviously be quite upset with me if I did so, so if that’s close to happening I will stop the game and you will lose. If you reach up and take the collar off at any point, you lose. If you have more than five orgasms over the course of the hour, you lose.

“But if you clear all of those conditions and at the end of the hour you can tell either of us how many goals Ginny scored, you can join in on my celebration with Pansy tonight. And there will be no denial charm in place should you win, and you won’t have to deal with any domination coming from me. I’ll even be charitable and say that you don’t even need to get Ginny’s number of goals exactly correct. I’ll allow you some leeway—say, within five goals on either side of the actual total.” She wasn’t that concerned with the number being exact. The point of that little stipulation was just to make her focus on the game as best she could while dealing with the dildo, so as long as she was forced to do that it was good enough for Narcissa.

“I’ll even throw in one more bonus for you, just to make sure you’re as motivated as you can possibly be,” Narcissa said as Astoria hurried over to the chair and got into position. “If you can pull this off I’ll leave the denial charm off of you for the entire week, since that’s how long it’ll stay on if you fail.” 

"I won't fail," Astoria said, sounding quite determined as Narcissa bent down to get her set up. She used conjured rope to bind her ankles to the legs of the chair, ran another smaller strip of rope above and under her breasts around the back of the chair and her upper arms. The end result was she was left able to just reach up far enough to tug the collar off of her neck and admit defeat, should she choose to do so. Narcissa wasn't sure whether she hoped to see her surrender or persevere until the end. Both would offer their own sort of entertainment, so this should be an entertaining show either way.

Narcissa carefully inserted the toy into Astoria while listening to the commentary of the game on the wireless. She'd never cared much for quidditch, despite Draco's fondness for the game (at least when he was younger; ever the sore loser, he'd lost his taste for quidditch after suffering one too many defeats trying to beat Harry to the snitch.) She had never listened so intently to a quidditch match as she was about to, but it was to suit her own goals and add some fun to her own game which promised to be far more interesting.

"Weasley currently has twelve goals," she announced, making sure Astoria nodded before tapping her wand against the toy and activating the charms. It came to life, and Astoria gasped as the sensations started. Narcissa watched her for a moment and smiled, and then she turned to Pansy. "This is your celebration, Pansy," she said. "What would you like to start off with?"

**

Astoria bit her lip in equal parts excitement and frustration. It had felt good to orgasm again after so much teasing, but she knew it had come far too quickly. She turned her head to look at the clock and groaned as her fears were confirmed. It had only been six minutes since she'd started and she was already down an orgasm, which meant she only had four more she could allow herself without losing.

The most frustrating part of it all was that she already knew she was not going to be able to summon the willpower to put up more than a token resistance for at least the next couple of orgasms. She wanted to win, yes, but it had been so very long since she'd had multiple orgasms in one day. Fuck, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had multiple orgasms in one _week_ , let alone one _day_! She was going to be powerless to resist for the next several minutes.

Her only hope was that she would be able to fight harder once she'd had two (or three, or maybe even four) climaxes and the edge had been dulled enough for her to concentrate on anything beyond how incredible it felt to have this toy vibrating inside of her. It slowed back down to its original, more sedate pace after her orgasm, but she knew it was only going to be a matter of time before it got going fast enough to really make her feel it again, and similarly it would only be a matter of time before it forced a second climax out of her.

Her brain wanted to resist it so as to increase her chances of winning Narcissa's game, but she already knew that her body was going to overrule her brain on this one.

** 

"Do I need to stop this thing?" Narcissa asked, looking at Astoria seriously. She'd just had her third climax, and Narcissa could see the collar tightening a fair bit while she was attempting to catch her breath. It wasn't tight enough yet that it should be a serious danger in and of itself; really that shouldn't be a concern at all, at least not until they got well beyond the six orgasm limit Narcissa had set.

But the point of the collar wasn't to pose a legitimate choking hazard; it was to heighten the sensations and make the game more challenging. And that challenge shone through as Astoria, already gasping and struggling to recover after three orgasms in a very short period of time, began to choke. She coughed and her hands shot up towards her neck to remove the collar. Narcissa acted as well, drawing her wand to dispel the toy and let Astoria recover. She wasn't even going to taunt her about her defeat. Well, she wouldn't taunt her _yet_ anyway. That could wait for later.

The spell to deactivate the toy was on the tip of Narcissa's tongue when Astoria's hands moved away from the collar. She took a few deep breaths and then seemed to rein in her panic a bit. Her eyes met Narcissa's, and she nodded to show that she was fine and did not need any help. She was still in the game.

Narcissa watched over her for a few more moments, wand still in hand. Once she was certain that the moment of panic had passed and Astoria was good to keep going she turned back around and walked towards Pansy again.

"Now where were we?"

**

"I want to get my tongue on you so badly," Pansy whispered into her ear. Astoria didn't know if she really meant it or if she was just trying to make her break, but it was extremely effective either way. She gasped, struggling to breathe but struggling even harder to deny the insistent pending orgasm that was growing harder and harder to ignore. She so badly wanted to give in to the pleasure, but knew she could not afford to do so. She'd already cum five times. A sixth meant her defeat, and that meant at least a week guaranteed of no orgasms and hundreds of additional spanks. Maybe most importantly it meant Narcissa would spend the entire week taunting her over her failure, and that was something Astoria wanted to avoid at all costs. The woman was smug enough as it was.

"Three minutes left," Narcissa said, keeping her apprised of the time. "Can you hold out for three more minutes, _and_ have any idea how many goals Ginny Weasley scored?"

Three minutes wasn't such a long time, really. In most cases Astoria would have said that three minutes was like nothing, that it would pass in the blink of an eye. But right now three minutes might as well have been an eternity. It would be three minutes of pure torture, three minutes of fighting against her own body and trying to will herself to not give in to the pleasure that was so close to overwhelming her.

It had been almost impossible to keep track of a stupid quidditch match at the same time, but she hadn't forgotten that part of the challenge either. She'd been keeping count right up until the game had ended a few minutes earlier, and while there was the chance she might have missed a goal or two while groaning through one of her five orgasms, she felt reasonably sure she had the exact total. Even if she had missed a goal, she was almost sure she could get it within the five goal margin for error Narcissa had set.

The real challenge was going to be holding out for these three minutes. Well, it had to be down to two minutes by now, if not a minute and a half. She could make it for another minute and a half; she _knew_ she could!

"Two minutes and thirty seconds remaining," Narcissa said, and Astoria whimpered in disbelief. That had only been thirty seconds?!

This was going to be the longest two and a half minutes of her life, assuming she didn't pass out before she got there.

**

"Ginny Weasley scored 21 goals!" Astoria gasped out.

"Exactly right," Narcissa said, nodding her head. "I'm impressed; so impressed that I'll count it even though you haven't made the full hour yet. And speaking of that, you've got ten seconds left."

Astoria counted them off in her head, each second lasting longer than it had any right to. Her body was fighting her every step of the way, but she managed to hold off until Narcissa nodded.

"And that's time," her mother in law said. "You've done it, Astoria. Congratulations on a job well done."

Narcissa began to undo the ropes binding her to the chair, but Astoria's focus was only on the dildo trying to finish the job it had started one hour earlier. And then Pansy made good on her words from earlier (three minutes ago? Or had it been three hours, or three days?) and put her tongue to work. She began to lick Astoria, her tongue assisting the dildo in finishing her off.

It was her sixth orgasm in the last hour, but that didn't make it feel any less intense for Astoria. She shook in her chair and let out a breathless scream, unable to give full voice to her pleasure but still feeling it in full all the same. Her body had been pushed to the brink by Narcissa' fancy new toy and her challenge, and Pansy's clever tongue had joined in at the end to finish the job.

She slumped over as the orgasm finished and she was freed from her bindings, and would have hit the floor if Narcissa hadn't been there to catch her. She was too weak, her energy too depleted from a lack of oxygen as well as a lack of energy. She would have fallen flat on her face and been unable to do anything about it, and she couldn't even mumble a word of thanks to Narcissa for preventing that from happening. As Narcissa removed the collar, Astoria felt whatever strength she had left fading. At least she'd won though, even if she was in no state to gloat over that victory at the moment.

"She's going to be out for a bit," Narcissa said. "We should probably sit and drink some wine while we let her recover." Astoria was shifted until she was propped up against the chair again, and her head lolled. Just before she passed out she heard Pansy make a request as the two women walked into the kitchen.

"While we're waiting, care to give me the full list of charms that dildo comes with?"

\--

Narcissa was no stranger to shouting and verbal barbs being thrown in Harry's office, or in this case just outside the door of the office while she sat inside and waited. The only difference was usually said shouting and verbal barbs were coming from Astoria and directed at her (and usually they were well deserved, she had to admit.)

Harry snapping at Astoria was less common though, especially at work. It was even more of a surprise since Narcissa could hear the conversation perfectly well from inside the door, and Astoria really hadn't said or done anything to warrant such a response. All she'd done was tell him that the meeting he'd scheduled with one of the senior members of the DMLE had been postponed for personal reasons, and yet he'd taken his frustration out on Astoria.

Narcissa grinned on the other side of the door. She was going to make the most of this opening she'd just been presented with.

\--

"I'm sorry, Astoria," Harry said a few moments later, pausing with his hand on the doorknob to his office door. "You didn't deserve that. I was upset and took it out on you."

In a way she was the source of his frustration, but it wasn't really her fault. He'd just gotten out of a fruitless meeting with Tonks where they went over the Malfoy situation. Since Tonks was the only one in the department who knew the truth behind why Astoria was working for him and what hung over her, the two of them were working together, trying to find some way to make a move on Draco and take him down without bringing Astoria down with him. It was proving to be an impossible task thus far. The ferret had covered his tracks very well. They didn't really have enough on him to make anything even remotely serious stick, and if they moved forward with anything they had it would be Astoria who took the worst of it.

It had put him in a sour mood, but it was ironic that he'd then turned around and taken it out on the very person he was trying to help. Astoria stared at him stoically, and he decided he needed to do something to make it up to her.

"Since you didn't earn any punishment today, you can have the rest of the afternoon off," he said. "I'll see you on Monday." He opened the door to his office and closed it behind him, belatedly remembering that Narcissa was waiting inside.

"I couldn't help but overhear what just happened out there," Narcissa said.

"Sure you couldn't," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It hardly seems appropriate that a simple verbal apology should be enough for you when an employee would have received an official reprimand for such a display," she said. "Or in Astoria's case she would received spanks for that, and quite a few of them too. But you think a mere apology is enough for you?"

"I gave her the afternoon off. On a Friday. Even though we have loads to do today and now I have to do it alone." Harry was not in the mood for this right now, especially since it was this woman's worthless son that was responsible for his current mood. "I think Astoria would probably consider herself lucky to have gotten out of it. And speaking of being lucky, _you're_ lucky that Daphne is going out to dinner with Tracey and Blaise tonight, otherwise I'd be sending you to be used by Daphne to make up for my absence. And I think you know by now that of the two of us, I'm far more giving."

Narcissa tsked at him, and it made his eyes narrow. "Fine, fine. So long as you apologize in front of everyone who might have overheard you when you come back in on Monday."

"You're giving me orders now, huh?" Harry asked. Astoria hadn't been a deserving target for his current anger, but Narcissa was looking like a pretty fitting one at the moment. "This is your fault, you know. Why couldn't you have just discarded your rubbish son early on? You're smart; you had to have realized he was an arse. If you'd accepted your failure with him early enough, maybe you could have given birth to a different son, one who maybe _wouldn't_ have been such a fucking stain on our society."

For a moment he felt a vindictive sort of pleasure at the way her eyes widened and her face twitched, but it left as suddenly as it had arrived. She tried not to let anything show, but she could not completely hide the hurt on her face. She blinked twice and then her eyes were clear, but he had not failed to see the tears that had shimmered there for a moment and threatened to escape before she blinked them away.

Harry felt like an arse before she even said a word. It wasn’t that he disagreed with or hadn’t meant anything he’d said about Draco. Draco was indeed an arse and a criminal, and Harry had no problem saying what he thought of him even to his mother. But he knew enough to say that Draco took after his father far more than he did his mother. Narcissa was conniving and manipulative, and selfish, and opportunistic, and many other less than flattering adjectives besides. But she was not a criminal. She had never gone as far down the path of darkness as her son or her husband, or her older sister Bellatrix and most of the other Blacks for that matter. While she wasn’t completely blameless in how Draco had turned out, it wasn’t fair to place all or even most of the blame on her. He was his father’s son, and in the end he’d made his own decisions and chosen to follow in his father’s footsteps.

He briefly turned away from her to lock and silence the door to his office, and then he turned back to her. Narcissa, now composed, looked at him head-on.

“I could not have done that even if I had wanted to,” she said. Harry blinked, not understanding what she meant.

“Care to explain?”

“I am well aware of what Draco is,” she said. “I don’t need you to tell me who he is or what he has become; I know it. I know it far better than you do. I know that he is a poor son, and a poor husband to Astoria, and a wretched person in general.” That was a bit of a surprise to hear her admit. Usually when he heard her talk about the marriage between Draco and Astoria, she liked to place the blame on her daughter in law rather than acknowledge Draco’s faults. “He is a nasty, wretched person. I know what he has become. In the privacy of my own home I have shed many tears over how he has turned out, and my own failure to stop it when I might have had the chance.”

Harry nearly opened his mouth to reassure her that there was nothing she could have done, but how could he honestly say that? He was of the belief that Lucius was more to blame for how Draco had turned out than Narcissa was, but that didn’t mean she was completely blameless. Maybe there were things she could have done differently, ways she could have coaxed him out of walking the same dark path his father had. Pretending otherwise would have been disingenuous, and they both would have known it. So he didn’t offer any of those empty platitudes. He just waited for her to finish getting all of this off of her chest.

“But he was the only son I had, or could _ever_ have.” Harry’s eyes widened at the second bit. While the first point was obvious, the second surprised him.

“What do you mean?” he asked quietly. “Why couldn’t you and Lucius have another son?”

“I am sterile,” she said. “So is Lucius. It’s all thanks to all of the dark magic he welcomed openly around the manor as he went further and further into the dark arts. We were lucky we were even able to make Draco before we were too far gone.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, because what the fuck else could he say? “I didn’t know.”

“Of course you didn’t,” she said, smiling slightly. “How could you have? I can count the number of people I’ve shared that little detail with on one hand and still have fingers left. But this is why I cannot give up on Draco. He’s too far gone for me or anyone else to fix; I know that. But he’s my only hope, or more accurately my only hope is that he can father a child, a grandchild for me to try and raise to be a decent person. Or a better person than his or her father and grandfather, at the very least.”

“I see.” And Harry _did_ see. This story put many things in a new light for him, and gave him plenty of things that might need examining later. He decided to set all of those things aside for now though and deal with something more immediate.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," he said. "I think you really need to share this with Daphne too, given our unique arrangement. And the sooner the better, honestly."

She bit her lip, apparently not sure about that idea, but Harry nodded. "I'm serious. I really do think it's important. I won't betray your confidence and tell her myself, but she's going to need to know. I'd rather not keep this from her, and you know how perceptive she is. She figured out that we had been having sex based off of a look that lasted for a few seconds. She'll notice something if we even go anywhere near the topic, and then she'll get curious about what we're hiding from her. Better to just get it over with now."

"You make a good point, I suppose," Narcissa said reluctantly, sighing. "I'm not going to be able to talk my way out of this, am I?"

"I'm not going to force you," he said. "It's personal and it's sensitive, and I completely understand if you don't want to tell her. But there are so many ways that it could blow up if we keep it from her. She might even decide she can't trust you anymore and put an end to your arrangement with us."

"Well we can't have that," Narcissa said firmly. She sighed again and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it." Then she smiled and continued in a more playful tone. "But I want you to give me something in return. Something fun. Something you don't usually give me."

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes. Though she didn't come right out and say it, he had a pretty good idea of what she was aiming for. She'd need to clear it with Daphne first, but if she was okay with it he would play along.

"Fantastic! I'm going to go take care of this right away then!" Narcissa said. She turned and immediately headed over to the private floo in his office.

"Already? We didn't even talk about the documents you were here to drop off and discuss in the first place."

"No time like the present," she said, nodding without turning her head back to look at him. "Like you said, the sooner, the better."

Harry watched her throw the floo powder into the fireplace and shook his head. He knew what this was really about, and why she was so eager to talk to Daphne as soon as possible. It had nothing to do with the uncomfortable conversation that would need to be had, and everything to do with cashing in on the promise he'd made.

\--

It hadn't been easy, telling Daphne the truth about why she and Lucius had never been able to have a second child. It went against every instinct she had and every lesson she'd been taught as a daughter of the Blacks and the Lady Malfoy to show such vulnerability and admit to such weakness to someone who had the power to do something with it as Daphne did. She'd never even talked about it with any of the other Death Eater wives who had surely been in the same situation.

Daphne didn't throw it in her face, not that Narcissa had really expected her to. She'd just listened in silence and appeared genuinely sympathetic afterwards, and also thanked her for telling her. Narcissa still wasn't convinced it had been absolutely necessary to tell her, but Harry had been pretty adamant. And besides, this presented her with a wonderful opportunity.

They moved on to lighter topics after that, and Narcissa made sure to quickly lead the conversation into a discussion of Harry snapping at Daphne's sister that afternoon. She seemed surprised, but not as upset as she would have if the siblings had enjoyed a close relationship.

"While I don't usually feel any sympathy for my sister these days, it sounds like Harry was quite out of line," she commented. "I'll have to give him a talking to." Narcissa smiled, ignoring Harry's sigh as he sat at his desk and did his work while she talked to Daphne through his floo.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said. "Remember when Harry took me over his knee and spanked me? I was far less rude to Astoria than he was today. Don't you think one spanking deserves another?" Daphne laughed, and when Narcissa looked over at Harry she saw that he was just rolling his eyes and going about his work. He didn't look upset or annoyed; perhaps he was mildly amused with what she was attempting to do.

"I _did_ agree to the possibility of the two of us dominating him together as equals, should the right opportunity present itself," Daphne mused.

"Exactly!" Narcissa said. "And tell me this isn't the perfect opportunity!"

"It is," Daphne said, nodding, and Narcissa's hopes soared. Harry had already all but agreed to go along with this, so if she could secure Daphne's approval she would be able to make this happen at last. "Unfortunately I can't discipline you with him right after work today. I've been so busy enjoying my new relationship that I've been neglecting my friendships, and I highly doubt cancelling on Tracey and Blaise would do anything to help with that."

Narcissa felt herself deflate a bit, feeling this golden opportunity slipping through her fingers, but then Daphne smiled at her.

"That's no reason why you can't give him a little bit of much needed discipline without me," she said. "Just make sure you give him enough discipline to cover my share too, okay?"

"I think I can do that," Narcissa said. "Thank you, Daphne. I'll speak to you later?"

"Of course," she said. "I hate to miss all the fun, but I'll be thinking of you disciplining Harry while I'm out with my friends."

Narcissa snorted, wondering what Blaise Zabini would think of such a thing, and waved at Daphne as she cut off the floo connection. She turned back around and looked at Harry, who was still bent over his paperwork but put his quill down and looked up at her once he felt her eyes on him. He didn't look at all nervous about the situation he now found himself in. If he had he probably wouldn't have made the initial offer to begin with.

"I've left the requests for the archive documents I drafted on the desk there, in the pile to the left," she said. "They need your signature, and you'll need to submit them before the day is over."

"Fine," he said. "I'll get it done after I finish up my regular work."

"Please do," she said. "Get everything taken care of that you need to take care of. And once you're done with work, you're to come home immediately and face your punishment."

Harry looked at her for a second and then nodded. She hid her smile. Daphne's approval was great, but she knew that if Harry really didn't want to go along with this he could easily stop it; it wasn't like she could force him into anything. But he wasn't going to resist, and he was going to let her have her fun. At long last, she would have her turn, her chance to see what it was like to have Harry at _her_ mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Astoria/Pansy, Harry/Daphne/Narcissa, Astoria solo


	18. In Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa gets to dominate Harry for a night, but afterwards gets a bet too comfortable for Daphne’s liking. Time to put her back in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

"Welcome home, Harry. Now get those robes off and come lie across my knee."

Harry was amused at Narcissa's command. He'd known this would be waiting for him when he got home from work, though he hadn't necessarily expected her to jump into it quite this quickly.

He wasn't used to giving up control and being submissive to a woman. It was something he almost never did, at least not since Astoria had earned herself that night with him beneath her and at her mercy. He hadn't really _needed_ to go along with this when Narcissa asked for it, but after his outburst against first Astoria and then her, he could probably afford to let her give him a bit of comeuppance, at least for one night.

"Whatever you say, Lady Malfoy," he said cheekily before removing his work robes. Normally he would have changed into muggle clothing as soon as his shift was done, but since he'd known Narcissa would be waiting for him he hadn't bothered this time. He slid his boxers down his legs and got down into the required position. Narcissa ran her hand across his muscular arse.

"Now this is nice," she said. "I've had little Astoria in this position plenty of times, of course, but I've never had such a big, strong man over my knee like this." She gave him a smack on the arse that nearly made him flinch, so sudden was it. "I'm going to have fun."

 _Fun_ for Narcissa apparently was giving him a serious spanking. As she got into it Harry began to realize that this was going to be a little more than he had expected. He'd been thinking she would give him something along the lines of what Astoria did when she was in control, but Narcissa was able to manage far more raw power in her spanks than her daughter in law could. It probably helped that she'd had plenty of practice since she'd taken over Astoria's punishment.

Her bare hand was doing a decent job of spanking him as it was, but then Narcissa summoned a hairbrush into her hand.

"And how many times are you planning on spanking me with that?" he asked dubiously.

"I'm not going to set a number," she said. "I'll stop when I see you spill enough tears, and not a second before."

"That hardly seems--"

" _Quiet,_ " she snapped, and her tone was harsher than he'd been expecting. She was taking her role as the disciplinarian very seriously, that was for sure. She punctuated it with the first whack of the hairbrush, which brought a grunt from Harry. Astoria had never come close to that kind of power, not even when she'd used the paddle. She'd done her best, but Narcissa seemed far more capable of handing out a punishment someone would remember.

Briefly Harry considered putting a stop to it; it wasn't like he was obligated to do this, and she would have no chance of keeping him down if he decided he wasn't going to let her do this. He doubted Daphne would be bothered either, honestly. But he decided to hold still and let Narcissa have this opportunity to work out all of the issues that were plaguing her. She apparently needed the stress relief, he was strong enough to take it, and he probably kind of deserved it anyway.

It was still a heavy punishment though, even if Harry was capable of taking it. Narcissa wore him out with the hairbrush, spanking him harder than Astoria could have ever dared dream of. Again and again the brush smacked against his arse cheeks, and Narcissa did not lose any speed as they went along. Harry didn't complain and took it in silence, but he knew he would be feeling this one well after she was done.

"That's good enough," Narcissa said, after delivering more spanks than Harry could guess at. "Get off of my lap now and down on your knees on the floor." Harry did so, dropping to his knees, and Narcissa shook her wrist to show that the spanking had been hard enough to affect her as well. "That stings a bit, but it was worth it. Now it's time for you to put your mouth to work between my legs. If you do a good enough job of it I _won't_ suggest to Daphne that we play around with any orgasm denial charms when she gets back. I think we both know Daphne would agree after the floo call, don't you? Not to mention how kinky she is."

Harry thought that Narcissa had a point there; Daphne would probably go along with that suggestion happily. It was up to him to convince Narcissa not to follow through on that course of action. Fortunately for him he was well equipped for that task. It had been no real surprise that Astoria had always sought to get his mouth on her when she was in any position to request anything from him during their sexual tryst, and Daphne loved having him lick her. He was quite good at it, as Narcissa well knew.

He approached his task with the same sort of focus that he always did when his head was between a woman's legs. Even without the threat of the orgasm denial charm hanging over his head to motivate him, Harry would have licked Narcissa with the same sort of devotion. He had not just a skill for cunnilingus but a passion for it. Some men viewed it as a submissive act, and certainly not the sort of thing a natural dom like him should do so readily. Harry fiercely disagreed. There was real power in running your tongue along a woman's pussy, in trying out different techniques and motions and points of emphasis until you figured out what worked best for her, and then giving it to her and listening to her scream. The last thing Harry ever felt while going down on a woman, hearing, watching and tasting her come apart and knowing he was responsible for it was submissive.

The same was true now as well. While he was down on his knees with his head between Narcissa’s legs because he’d temporarily given her control and that was what she had demanded, he certainly didn’t feel powerless as he ran his tongue around and against her clit in circles and listened to her moan.

“Yes, that’s wonderful, Harry!” she said, arching up against his face. “Oh, yes, this is how it should be! Every time I come over here, you should drop to your knees and take care of me just like this!” That wasn’t how it was going to be, and she knew that as well as he did. While this wasn’t the first time he’d licked her and it wouldn’t be the last, this wasn’t her primary purpose here, or why Daphne had allowed their sexual relationship to continue. She was here to take some of the load off of Daphne in satisfying his lust.

At least that was her usual purpose here. For right now the roles were reversed and it was her in control, and him who was taking orders and focusing on pleasing her. It wasn’t a situation he found himself in very often, but he knew what he was doing. Between his tongue dancing around and across her clit and his fingers rubbing her pussy, he got Narcissa worked up and ready to unload.

“Yes, take it, Harry! Take it!” Narcissa shouted. It was a strange thing for someone to shout given the circumstances, he felt. Maybe it would have made more sense if their roles had been reversed and he was shoving his cock down her throat. In Narcissa’s case she was referring to him ‘taking’ it as she squirted against his face.

“Not wasting any time, I see.” That was Daphne’s voice. Was she really already back from her evening out with Tracey and Blaise?

“Welcome back, Daphne,” Narcissa said once her moans died down and she relaxed back against the chair. “I’ve done my best to discipline your unruly boyfriend in your stead.”

“I can see that,” Daphne said. “That is one bright red arse.”

Narcissa smirked down into his face. “Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“Looks great,” Daphne agreed. “But it’s going to look even better when he comes over here and does the same thing to me that he just did to you. And I think I’ll have him come over here and do that _right now_.”

Harry needed to hear no more. He pulled away from Narcissa and turned around to face his girlfriend. Daphne was sitting on the loveseat opposite them, and she’d already stripped her clothes off and spread her legs so he could have full access. She crooked her finger at him, and he walked over and got down on his knees between her legs just as he had for Narcissa.

“You have a lot to prove, Potter,” she said. “You’d better perform at your absolute best, and not just right now, but all night long. Because if you don’t perform to the best of your ability with your tongue as well as your cock, I won’t even think about lifting this charm off of you until morning.”

Daphne picked her wand up from beside her and cast what Harry recognized as the orgasm denial charm. He narrowed his eyes at her, silently vowing to himself then and there that he would make sure she paid for that little trick later on. Narcissa’s reaction was very different. She laughed hysterically as Harry got to work between Daphne’s legs, and Harry didn’t need to wonder at the reason behind her amusement. Her threat from earlier had been brought to life after all, and without her even needing to say a thing.

“I’m not sure why you’re laughing so hard,” Daphne said, looking not down at Harry but across at Narcissa. “Assuming Harry is a good boy and earns his release, it’ll be up to you to take care of him once the charm has been lifted. That will have to wait until after I’ve been satisfied, of course.”

Though Harry was already hard at work with his mouth and fingers, licking and touching Daphne just as he knew she liked, he keep one ear on the conversation as well. He was already looking forward to getting his hands on Narcissa once the charm was lifted and his little interlude as a submissive was over. But he needed to take care of Daphne first before he could reach that point, of course.

With that thought motivating him, he attacked Daphne’s clit with his tongue. She moaned and threw her head back against the cushion behind her, and Harry moved one step closer to wresting control back.

\--

It was usually hard for Narcissa to think about much of anything if she was up past 1 in the morning as she was right now, especially if she was being fucked and fucked hard this late in the night/early in the morning. But at the moment, as Harry kept her bent over the armrest of the couch in the sitting room and pounded into her from behind, Narcissa mentally reminded herself to make sure Daphne was under her control along with Harry the next time she managed to get herself into such a fortunate position as the one she’d held earlier that day.

The power she’d once held was a distant memory now. The orgasm denial spell had long since been lifted and Harry had been unleashed. Daphne was already fast asleep in her room, and as promised it had been left up to Narcissa to take care of the monster that had been created. Harry was an inexhaustible sexual beast at the best of times (or worst of times, depending on your point of view), but he was more worked up and energized than usual after all of the teasing the two women had put him through.

Narcissa was exhausted but Harry didn’t show the slightest sign of slowing down or being generous towards her, but that was why she was here, after all. She was here to get fucked hard and let Harry work off all of the excess energy that Daphne didn’t have the strength to handle, and that no one woman had the strength to handle, as far as Narcissa could tell. Now that her temporary advantage was gone she was back in her ordinary position, which was getting bent over the couch and having Harry shag her so hard that his hips smacked off of her arse.

Harry grunted and came inside of her, but Narcissa knew better than to think that he was finished with her yet. Sure enough, he didn’t give her more than a second or two of rest before he dragged her out of that position and down onto her knees instead.

“Couldn’t give me a moment to sit and relax?” she muttered, but Harry just snorted and smacked her across the cheek with his cock. She took the hint and held her mouth open so he could use it freely.

Harry had no interest in sitting back and letting her suck at her own pace at a time like this. Instead he formed handles out of her long blonde hair and used it to assert control over the blowjob. He didn’t tug on it and pull her into a facefuck, as she’d expected at first. Instead he just used his grip on her hair to silently demand that she suck and suck hard. 

His cock was still rock hard despite the hour and despite everything that they’d done already, but Narcissa knew it was her own damn fault. She’d gotten herself into this mess, and now she was receiving the consequences.

All things considered, she was pretty proud of herself. It had been quite the accomplishment to make Harry submit to her, even if only for a single night, and it had been more than worth the exhausting consequence she was facing right now.

That being said, she had to admit to herself that dominating Harry wasn’t really her natural role, just as being submissive wasn’t his. Giving herself up to Harry Potter, submitting to his power and letting him use her; _that_ was how things were meant to be.

“Still at it, I see,” Daphne said. Narcissa flicked her eyes in her direction and saw the younger blonde rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Well done. Once you’ve swallowed his cum you can go get some sleep in our bed. Honestly, I couldn’t stay asleep for long. Even after everything I’m still too horny to sleep. I kept thinking about what you were getting out here, and the bed just felt so empty.”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I’m calling the shots again now, Daphne. Narcissa stays. And both of you can work together and make sure I get to bed at a _somewhat_ reasonable hour.”

\--

Daphne Greengrass was irritated.

It had been a week since Narcissa had been allowed to have a night (or part of a night, anyway) of dominating Harry, and in that week the former Lady Malfoy had been growing a bit too comfortable in her role as far as Daphne was concerned.

There was no one thing, no major event that had gotten on Daphne’s nerves. It was a series of smaller events that were building up and becoming a bigger deal when taken together. She’d teased Daphne just a bit too often when she got worn out by Harry, which was something Narcissa had a bit more resistance to since she was used so roughly and so regularly. She’d tried to assert herself as being Daphne’s equal if not superior in the bedroom just a time too often, whether she was joking or not.

One day Narcissa attempted to show up at Harry’s office three separate times, finally being denied by him the third time since he hadn’t touched Daphne, his actual girlfriend, at all that day while she had already sucked him off once in the morning before he left and then fucked him twice in the office. Daphne hadn’t been there to see it, but the story had not amused her.

Another day Narcissa had complained petulantly when Daphne, feeling more horny than usual, had taken up most of Harry’s time, leaving him able to fuck Narcissa only a single time after she was done. She seemed to have forgotten the terms of their arrangement, or the priorities in Harry’s life.

She’d finally addressed the problem directly and had a conversation with Narcissa about these issues that morning. The woman had seemed to take it seriously and apologized, and when Daphne pointed out that she had left her clothes strewn all over the sitting room the previous night instead of cleaning up after herself like she usually did, she had agreed that she would clean it up before leaving to go back to her place after the couple left for work. Daphne had thought she’d gotten her point across and Narcissa would take her seriously.

But she’d discovered otherwise upon flooing back to Black Manor at lunchtime to grab a few things. Narcissa’s clothing was still scattered around the floor of the sitting room right where she’d left it. Daphne might have forgiven her if she’d simply been too exhausted and had gone home to sleep; she _had_ gotten used quite thoroughly by Harry the previous night, after all. But Narcissa hadn’t been in her bed sleeping off her night of hard shagging when Daphne stopped by to check on her. She hadn’t been home at all. She’d had time to go out and do whatever it was she was doing today, but not to clean up her mess before she left.

Once back in her own office, she decided to get in touch with Harry via floo call.

\--

Harry frowned when he heard what Daphne had to tell him. Narcissa had just visited his office not even an hour earlier and acted as if it had been taken care of. He shared Daphne’s irritation.

“I’ll handle it,” he said, but Daphne shook her head.

“No, I’ll handle it,” she assured him. “This one is mine to address; I’m the one who allowed her to stay involved in your life. Besides, you have that meeting this evening to prepare for.”

“If you’re sure,” he said, shrugging. He was more than prepared to put Narcissa in her place if necessary, but if Daphne wanted to handle it he would let her. That didn’t mean he couldn’t do a little something extra himself though. After the floo call ended he called Astoria into his office.

“What is it? Did you need some more notes on your meeting today?” Astoria asked. It really was impressive how professional she’d gotten; how seriously she took her job these days. Well, most of the time. She still had her moments where something got to her and brought out the inner bitch, but all in all she was far better behaved these days.

“No, it’s not that. I called you in to let you know of a little incentive I’m going to give you to reward good behavior.” He could see he had her attention now. “Over the next three days, any time you can go an entire day without acting poorly and earning yourself any punishment, I will ensure that Narcissa obeys anything and everything you and Pansy ask her to do.”

Astoria’s face lit up at that, but then she became more guarded, as if afraid this was a test and Narcissa was about to pop out and punish her for daring to smile. “Are you sure you’ll be able to do that?”

“Of course,” he said, nodding confidently. And he would, he had no doubt of that. He could make Narcissa obey his will very easily. “She will obey you as completely as if she were under the same vow you’re under to me. Both you and Pansy will be free to dominate her.”

“Are you going to put her under a vow of her own, then?” Astoria asked. He shook his head.

“No, she won’t be under a vow. But if she isn’t agreeable to your commands, you can tell me the next day and I’ll punish her accordingly.”

Astoria allowed herself to smile again, now believing that this could work out in her favor after all. “But if this is a reward for me not earning any punishment, what happens if I act out?” 

Harry was ready for that question. “If you act out, your punishment will be missing out on the fun that day. In that case it will be Pansy alone in control of Narcissa, and you will just be sent home after work.”

“Okay,” Astoria said, nodding her head. “I’m in.” Harry smiled; as if she _wasn’t_ going to accept! “Go ahead and command me to act appropriately. That way there’s no chance I mess this up.”

“No,” he said, shooting that thought down right away. “You can do this without a command. If you can’t earn it, you don’t deserve it.” He highly doubted she would fail. This was the perfect incentive for her. If she couldn’t be on her best behavior for a few days in order to get the rare chance to dominate her mother in law, there really was no hope for her.

“Daphne and I will be sure to finish up with Narcissa by ten at night each of these days, and we won’t need her again until after work the following day,” he went on. “You can keep her up all night if you want to.” She liked the sound of that, so he knew his next promise would go over well too. “I’ll even understand if you’d like to take a lunch outside of the Ministry over the next few days. A long lunch, too, if necessary.”

There was a determination in Astoria’s eyes that Harry hadn’t seen in quite some time; probably not since he’d started dating Daphne and ended the sexual component of her vow. That was when he knew for sure that she was not going to fail.

As she left his office and returned to her desk, Harry wrote a note to send off to Narcissa, informing her that Astoria hadn’t earned any punishment so far today and wouldn’t be thanks to how useful she had been around the office. This was purely to make sure that Narcissa wouldn’t linger around her own place waiting for Astoria to arrive, and instead would be at Black Manor by the time Daphne got home from work. Then his girlfriend could do whatever it was she was going to do.

\--

Daphne made it home thirty minutes early, but not because she’d been any less productive than usual. She’d been extra motivated to get her day to day responsibilities out of the way so she could settle the problem rising up in her personal life.

Narcissa was already waiting for her when she arrived in Black Manor. She was lounging comfortably on the couch, having changed out of her usual robes and instead wearing a thinner robe; one that might be worn after a bath, for instance.

“Relaxing after a hard day’s work?” Daphne asked sarcastically. Narcissa caught the sarcasm but merely raised an eyebrow at her. “I came back at lunch and saw the little present you left on the floor. Didn’t you tell me you were going to clean up after yourself before you left?”

“I _did_ clean up,” Narcissa said, waving her hand carelessly. “Besides, you have elves. That’s what they’re there for, Daphne.”

“I don’t know how the Malfoys treated their house elves, or the Black family when you were a child, but our elves are here to assist us,” Daphne said. “They’re not here to clean up after us when we throw our clothes off to fuck and are too lazy to clean them up.” She was getting even more irritated with Narcissa now. She’d always known the woman was arrogant and haughty, but she’d largely curbed those aspects of her personality while around them in order to fulfill her subservient role in Harry’s life. Or at least she had until recently.

“Message received,” Narcissa said. “I apologize, Daphne. It won’t happen again.”

The apology did nothing to calm Daphne or improve the situation. It actually had the exact opposite result, because it was patently obvious that Narcissa didn’t mean a word. She wasn’t sorry; she wasn’t apologizing sincerely, she didn’t see what she had done wrong. She hadn’t learned anything. But she was about to.

Daphne took off her work robe, folded it up and put it aside. She would take it up to her room later, _without_ relying on the elf to clean up after her like a spoiled child. But right now she had a stuck-up woman to sort out. She sat down across from Narcissa and cleared her throat, waiting for the older woman to look into her eyes. Once she did, Daphne spoke.

“Our agreement was for you to give me a small token of good faith, in the form of your nipple piercings, and offer your sexual services in order to satisfy Harry,” she began. “In exchange you would get to have as much of Harry’s cock as he wanted to give you, after I was satisfied.”

“Yes, and it’s worked out _splendidly_ for all three of us, hasn’t it?” Narcissa said, smiling. “You get your rest, Harry gets to work off some more of that seemingly bottomless stamina, and I get the best sex of my life. I think we’re all coming out wonderfully, don’t you?”

“We were,” Daphne agreed. “You were here to make things _easier_ for both myself and Harry,” she said. “And you did do that, and quite well at that. Until recently.”

Narcissa had been smiling, but she wasn’t smiling now. “And has my performance been lacking?” she asked, sounding affronted at the idea. She didn’t seem to understand what the problem was. Daphne would take care of that quickly.

“It’s not your performance that’s the problem,” Daphne corrected her. “It’s your recent attitude. Ever since that one night where you dominated Harry—where he _allowed_ you to dominate him, and _I_ approved of it—you have become increasingly intolerable. You seem to think we’re on some sort of even footing here, but you forget who actually has the power. I have the power to make it so you’re no longer involved in anything. If I don’t approve of you, Harry will have no problem cutting you out.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened and it seemed to Daphne that she was finally grasping how serious she was. But she masked it with confidence quickly enough that almost anyone else would never have noticed the split-second of panic that flashed on her face. “You need me,” Narcissa insisted. “We both know you can’t deal with all of Harry’s urges without assistance.” 

“No, I can’t,” Daphne agreed. Narcissa allowed herself a smile, but she wouldn’t be feeling relieved for very long. “But who says I need _you_ to deal with it?” Narcissa’s smile was gone quickly. “I’m sure I could just approach Pansy, or failing that, one of the other women who have been with Harry in the past and wouldn’t mind a purely physical relationship with him. I’m sure there’s at least one witch out there who would happily take your place. All I’d need to do is make sure they know what to expect and what _not_ to expect, demand that they swear a vow of silence, and let them take your place. It would probably even be more convenient, since we wouldn’t have to sneak around like you do.”

\--

Narcissa did not let it show on her face, but internally she was panicking. Daphne couldn’t know exactly what her biggest fear in this situation was. If Daphne dug around there was the potential, however remote, of her finding out that her own sister was one of the women she was describing. And though it was even more remote, there was also the chance that this could lead to Astoria finding her way back into Harry’s bed.

One would think Daphne would be completely opposed to that possibility, but Narcissa wasn’t so sure about that. Knowing Daphne as she did, she thought it was entirely possible she was vindictive enough to love the idea of cuckolding Draco and in a sense Narcissa as well, all at once. Maybe she was wrong and Daphne would be repulsed by the idea, but that wasn’t a chance she was willing to take. And aside from that, Narcissa wasn’t about to give up on her own pleasure. She’d routinely humbled herself from the beginning of this, and though she could admit that she’d probably grown a little complacent and sure of herself over the last week, she would just have to make up for it by humbling herself all over again.

“I will do better,” she promised.

“I already heard that, and it meant nothing,” Daphne said, unimpressed.

“What can I do, then? What can I do to make up for my transgressions? Tell me,” Narcissa pleased. “Tell me and I will do it.”

\--

Daphne smiled, sure that now Narcissa meant what she was saying. She was taking this seriously now, and she was going to fall back in line. But Daphne wasn’t going to leave it at that. She wanted to make sure nothing like this happened again; she didn’t want Narcissa to ever forget her place again. If she wanted to do that, she needed to give her a lesson to remember it by.

“You can start by crawling over here and begging me to give you a spanking, since you seemed to enjoy giving Harry one so much,” she said. “Also, you’re going to be kneeling at the bottom of the bed, or somewhere close by if we’re not in the bedroom, anytime Harry and I are fucking until the end of the weekend, whenever you don’t have other things to do.”

“You won’t speak unless spoken to,” she continued. “For the last week you’ve seemed to get the idea that you were in some kind of _relationship_. We’re going to clear that up and show you how wrong you were. You’re just going to be used, exactly like you yourself _offered_ to be used, whenever we’re ready to involve you.”

“Finally, you’re going to willingly accept the orgasm denial charm,” Daphne said. “It’ll be on and stay on over the next three days. You’ll be used, but you won’t get to have a single orgasm, just as a reminder of what you’re going to lose out on if you keep up your poor behavior.”

Daphne expected resistance, at least a token amount. She expected Narcissa to balk and argue and negotiate, but instead the older woman merely nodded, looking resigned.

“I understand,” she said. She got up off of the couch, got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to Daphne. “Spank me, please.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Daphne said, smiling. She’d thought it would take more effort to get to this point, but if Narcissa was falling in line so quickly she would not question it. “Take off your robe and get on my lap.”

\--

Narcissa sniffled and blinked back tears as she tried to recover.

Daphne hadn't been kidding about making her pay for her arrogant behavior over the last week. She had held absolutely nothing back in her spanking. She'd given her a real thrashing, well beyond what Narcissa had been expecting, but then she hadn't performed even the slightest amount of aftercare. Even when Narcissa got particularly rough with Astoria she usually took care of her afterwards, but Daphne hadn't done a thing for her. She'd just ordered her to go and stand in the corner like a child, without even allowing her to cover up. Her poor abused arse was still on full display, not that there was anyone around to admire the view.

Harry was already home, but he hadn't so much as laid a finger on her so far today. He and Daphne had already gone upstairs and retired to their bedroom. Narcissa couldn't see anything from down here, but Daphne's orgasmic screams had left little to the imagination. There had been two loud and vocal orgasms for sure, but unless Narcissa was mistaken she believed there had been more that were muffled by a pillow, or perhaps a gag.

"Having fun down here?"

Narcissa heard Harry's voice, but she didn't turn to look at him. Daphne's instructions had been clear, and she wouldn't be breaking them. She would be facing the wall until she was told to do otherwise.

"Daphne's having a soak in the tub," he informed her. "But I'm in the mood for more. Bend over."

That was a clear enough instruction for her. She kept her hands on the wall and bent over at the waist, sticking her sore arse out towards him. Daphne had already claimed her punishment of her, and now it seemed Harry would do the same.

His hands went to her hips and he shoved his cock into her quickly. Harry was rarely gentle with her, not that she wanted him to be very often, but it seemed like he fucked her even more roughly than usual this time. His cock hit deep inside of her and his hips bounced off of her sore arse repeatedly. That stung enough, and he only added to it by smacking her bum with his hand, picking up where Daphne left off. He didn't spank her with the same determination that his girlfriend just had, but Harry's superior natural strength combined with the work Daphne had already done made sure that it was not a comfortable experience for Narcissa.

"Feeling tired?" he asked as he fucked and spanked her.

"Yes," she admitted with a groan.

"That's too bad, because your night's not going to be done when Daphne and I are through with you. When you make it home you're going to find Astoria and Pansy waiting for you."

"I thought Astoria hadn't earned any punishment today?" Narcissa managed to get out despite the rough, quick fuck.

"She didn't," Harry confirmed, and then he made her grunt with a couple of hard spanks. " _You_ did, and the two of them are going to give it to you tonight, and the next two nights. You are going to _willingly_ , without a single word of complaint, allow them to dominate you just as you and Pansy have been dominating Astoria."

Narcissa moaned as yet another orgasm was denied to her by the damned charm Daphne had placed on her. Harry laughed and continued to pound her.

Normally having Harry's big cock driving into her like this would have been cause for great joy from Narcissa, and it would have been well worth the pain and the exhaustion. This was different though, because there was no light at the end of the tunnel in the form of a massive climax (or multiple climaxes, as was the case most of the time when she was with Harry.) All she had to look forward to was rough sex that drained her but did not satisfy her, and when that was done she got to go home and experience more domination at the hands of Astoria and Pansy.

Harry kept thrusting and spanking and Narcissa just endured it until he finally pulled out and came across her arse. She held her position after he pulled out, waiting to see if he would want to use her again, but she could hear him step away. Taking this to mean he was done with her, she straightened up and stumbled over towards her robe.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm not done with you yet. You still have an hour left before I'm finished with you."

Narcissa took a deep breath, exhaled and then turned back to him. "What would you like next?"  
  


"For now you can come over here, get on your knees and get to work on sucking my cock," he said. "After that, if you do a good enough job, I'll give you some choice in what happens next. You'll be taking a buggering either way, but you can decide whether you'd rather take it in a full nelson or get bent in half on your back."

\--

Day two of Narcissa's punishment wasn't proving to be any easier than the first so far. Daphne had half of her body bent over the vanity, her hands bound behind her back as she took swats across the arse with her hairbrush. Her bum was already sore of course, thanks to Daphne's spanking the previous day, but she was receiving no mercy today.

"Get your arse higher up," Daphne said. She gave her several hard swats with the brush, making Narcissa yelp. Her bum unintentionally dropped, which was the exact wrong thing to have happen. "If it drops one more time before we make it through these final ten, you're going to regret it."

Narcissa had no doubt that this was true, and she did her very best to keep up. They were near the 50 count now, and she was close to the end. She just needed to make it through the last ten while keeping her back up and not letting her arse drop.

Unfortunately it happened against a few swats later. Narcissa closed her eyes, able to imagine what she would do if it had been Astoria who failed like this and her who was holding the hairbrush in her hand. That wouldn't have been pretty, and neither would this.

Daphne sighed and put the hairbrush down on Narcissa's back. It wasn't the response she'd been expecting, but she wasn't naive enough to think nothing more was coming. She bit her lip anxiously when she heard Daphne move over to her wand.

"Time to do a little transfiguration," Daphne said, and then she cast her spell. She turned Narcissa's nipple piercings into rings. "Good. Now some conjuration." Next she created some rope that stuck to the ground. "Stand up on your toes."

No sooner was that done than Daphne inscribed two runes, one below each of Narcissa's heels. Narcissa didn't even have a chance to ask what was coming next before Daphne slid a dildo (the new Harry-sized one, in fact) onto the mirror of the vanity above her.

"Let's check the height," Daphne said. "Stand up on your tiptoes as much as you can and see if you can get it in your mouth."

Narcissa did so, noting that as she did the rope pulled painfully on her nipple piercings, which obviously had been the entire point. "Good, now hold that position." Daphne etched runes on the mirror where Narcissa's nose and chin hit. Once that was done she gave Narcissa a little pat on the bum. "You can lower back down now, at least for the moment."

Narcissa did so gratefully, and she received another temporary lift as Daphne took the hairbrush and put it away. She knew she wasn't out of this yet though; Daphne had gone through all of this trouble for a reason.

"Since you failed, I'll be giving you one hundred more swats an hour from now," she said. "But I'll be giving you a chance to lessen the count, or maybe even eliminate it entirely. For the next hour you can try to make it easier on yourself. Every time you can rise up on your toes and get that toy in your mouth, and leave your nose and chin pressed to the mirror for at least five seconds, the runes on the mirror will add a point to your tally. It'll also be cumulative, so if you can stay there and hold it for ten seconds, it goes up by two, and so forth. However, any time your heels are touching the ground for ten seconds or more, the tally goes back down. Whatever your total is at the end of the hour, that's how many spanks will be eliminated from your punishment. If you get it all the way up to one hundred you'll get no spanks at all, and I'll even remove the denial charm for the evening while Harry uses you."

Narcissa had been expecting Daphne to stay and watch the little game she'd cooked up, but the other woman headed for the door instead. "If it gets to be too much for you, or if it becomes legitimately unsafe, you can just tap any of the runes with your finger and hold it for three seconds, everything will stop and you can just take the 100 swats. Otherwise, I'll see you in an hour. Good luck."

\--

Narcissa had never been so acutely aware of how slow time could pass until now, when she had to try and deepthroat something sized to be as long and as thick as Harry's cock while stretching out in such an awkward position. After what felt like at least a minute, or perhaps two, the burn in her calves, not to mention her pressing need for oxygen, forced Narcissa to pull her head back. She gasped in disbelief when she glanced at the counter and saw her tally stuck at 5. That hadn't even been half of a minute?!

Another attempt saw her pull back, having done okay with the holding down on the base of his cock but the burning of her calves was far too strong to deny. The counter was at 8, but she was in no condition to go back up for more yet.

It dropped back down to 4 before she was ready for another attempt, and Narcissa started to feel demoralized. She was going backwards, and her calves were still far from recovered. Even getting all the way up to 50 was going to be incredibly hard, and getting to 100 felt all but impossible with the way this was going.

\--

“And that’s an hour. Let’s see how you did.”

Narcissa finally allowed herself to relax as Daphne dispelled the charm, runes and ropes. The other woman looked at the counter and nodded.

"You got up to fifty, huh? Not too bad, I suppose, though nowhere close to getting that charm taken off," Daphne mused. Narcissa had given up on that long ago, and was just happy to have cut it in half. She'd gotten it up as high as sixty, but it had dropped down over the final five minutes as exhaustion set in. She had probably deepthroated the Harry-sized dildo well over two hundred times over the course of the hour, though not every single one had reached or surpassed five seconds, and obviously she'd lost lots of credit throughout any time her body overruled her mind and demanded a break.

Daphne brought the hairbrush out again, which spoiled Narcissa's mood some. Still, at least it was only fifty swats as opposed to the hundred she'd been facing an hour ago.

"50 swats incoming," Daphne said. "And they only count if you're up on your tiptoes, and your arse is high in the air, when you receive them. After we're done, Harry is waiting downstairs for you to suck his cock. But if your throat needs a rest you can take an extra 25 spanks from my hand and take it in the arse, or 50 spanks and you can bounce on his cock."

Narcissa was still thinking about that when the first swat landed on her arse suddenly, making her yelp in surprise. Fortunately she'd already assumed the position, so it counted on her total. One down, 49 to go.

"You don't need to make your choice now," Daphne said, before bringing the brush down on Narcissa's other bum cheek for the second spank. "You can wait until after you've taken your fifty and then make your decision."

\--

Pansy had already headed home on the night of day three. Narcissa's three days of punishment were nearly over, but Astoria was milking every last second of control she had left.

Taking a page out of Narcissa's book and using a trick she herself had used not all that long ago, and several times since, Astoria had strapped a dildo to her mouth and was riding it, driving her hips up and down and making sure that Narcissa had a difficult time trying to breathe. The shoe was on the other foot now, and Narcissa couldn't say that she enjoyed it all that much.

It wasn't like she hadn't had it coming though, she supposed. She'd certainly taken advantage of her power over Astoria often enough, and while it wasn't quite as bad now that Astoria got to have the occasional climax amongst all of the teasing, she always had to work for them and suffer through plenty of edging, teasing and humiliation in order to get them.

"I can see why this has become one of your favorite things to do," Astoria said, taunting her as she used her.

Astoria had already found plenty of pleasure tonight, but she was determined to wring every last orgasm she could out of Narcissa before her time ran out. She humped her face and rode the toy until she finally threw her head back and howled, her body having reached one more orgasm.

Her daughter in law was breathing heavily as she slumped down against her, exhausted. Narcissa knew that the clock wasn't all that far from midnight, which would signal the official end of her punishment, but even if it had been a bit earlier she wouldn't have been too worried. It was obvious that Astoria was spent and didn't have the energy left to keep dominating her even if she'd had the time.

Astoria got up off of her face and removed the toy, nodding to show that she could get up. "That was fun, Narcissa. I can see why Harry likes keeping you around. You try to act tough and in control, but at heart you're just a submissive little bitch, aren't you?"

Narcissa grit her teeth. "I could say the same for you," she said, and then winced at the pain in her jaw and licked the inside of her dry mouth. "Don't get used to the feeling, daughter. Things will be back to normal soon, and these three days will be a distant memory."

"Speaking of that, Harry ordered me to come to him immediately if you try to do anything to get revenge for the last three days," Astoria mentioned. Narcissa frowned, wondering about the exact nature of that. "I'll see you Monday. Oh, and you'll be giving me an orgasm on Monday too, since there's no way I'm going to slip up and cause any problems now."

Narcissa stared at her in silence, discomfited by the confidence Astoria was showing. She wasn't pleased about the way the dynamics of their relationship seemed to be changing. Hopefully she could put Draco's wife back in her place before long, though it might be tricky to do so with the little order from Harry about not seeking any kind of retribution.

"I can't believe I have _Daphne_ to thank for allowing me to get into this position, even if she has no clue," Astoria said, seemingly more talking to herself. "Maybe I can try to be somewhat civil the next time I see her. Maybe."

Narcissa could offer no meaningful reply to Astoria as she was allowed to return home. She was too exhausted, and _far_ too horny. She felt like she was seconds away from frustrated tears at all times, such was her unfulfilled sexual desires. Now that she'd been on the receiving end of it for three days she had no clue how Astoria had gone so long with it on without losing her mind, or how she continued to persevere through it even now (though she did occasionally get satisfaction now at the end of it all.)

Just as Narcissa was about to flop down into her bed and let her exhausted body recover, her floo came to life. Harry's head appeared in the flames.

"Now that it's past midnight and your time is up, come over," he said. She didn't even get a chance to reply before he closed the connection.

She sighed. It was a struggle to make her weary body move, but she dragged herself over to and through the floo. She'd made it this far; she'd made it through three days. She could make it through whatever final twist they had in store for her.

"Come upstairs," Daphne called as she made her way through the fireplace. "We're in the master bedroom." Narcissa trudged up the stairs, ignoring the exhaustion and obeying her command. She entered Harry's room, and paused at what she saw. Daphne and Harry were both naked on the bed, though in Daphne's case she was wearing something: the Harry-sized strap on was attached. Narcissa groaned. She knew damn well that she wouldn't be using that thing on _Harry_ , so there appeared to be only one possible reason for her to have it on.

"Welcome," Daphne said. "Come over here and start riding."

"Riding who?" Narcissa asked, resigned.

"Me. Harry will take care of himself," Daphne answered, smiling. Narcissa nodded and made her way over to the bed without question. The charm was still on and she was exhausted, but Daphne was once again reminding her of her place and stripping away whatever arrogance and presumption had started to creep in. It was working, and Daphne knew it, too; she smirked as Narcissa approached the bed and climbed on top of her.

She was sore and exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep, but Narcissa forced herself to sink down onto the Harry-sized toy and get riding. She ignored the protests of her aching body and focused on the motions: up and down, up and down, side to side, side to side. If she broke it down into a process she could force through, or so went the idea at least. It wasn't exactly easy. It wouldn't have been easy no matter what just because of the fatigue and the frustration of not getting to orgasm in three days despite near-constant sexual stimulation. That this was no ordinary toy but instead a toy specifically designed to replicate Harry's large dick only made things more difficult and daunting for Narcissa, who did her best nevertheless.

Then it became even harder when Harry's cock, the real one that is, slid into her bum. This had obviously been a coordinated effort that the two of them planned out ahead of time, because Daphne immediately tugged her down to her chest. Narcissa jolted and moaned, now full of cock in both holes.

"Just take it," Daphne said, before thrusting her hips up and driving the toy even deeper inside of her. That set off a dizzying flurry of fucking. Harry and Daphne really were a great team, and they worked together to dominate Narcissa. She could only take it and wait for them to be finished with her.

"Harder, Harry," Daphne said. "Fuck her harder!"

Narcissa groaned; he was going quite hard enough in her arse as far as she was concerned. But he complied with his girlfriend's request, and it wasn't long before his rough thrusts were being met by Daphne's own upward pumps inside of her. Narcissa found it increasingly hard to cope with, her muscles were burning and it felt like the air was being fucked out of her, but what could she do but take it? 

Daphne had been giving her little taunts throughout, little reminders of what was happening to her and why, but Narcissa could barely hear her. She was struggling to survive this. It had been tough just to make it through the end of her time with Astoria, and she'd done so largely by telling herself that it was almost over and she would be able to rest soon. Having this unexpectedly dumped on her was proving to be too much to bear.

At first she tried begging for mercy, which of course went completely ignored. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Daphne didn't ignore her; she just mocked her and kept fucking her. Eventually her pleas ceased being intelligible and just dissolved into quiet, pathetic whimpers that somewhat resembled the word 'please.' Narcissa was beaten; well and truly beaten. She'd thought she had already known her place and humbled herself so she could remain a part of this, but now she had truly hit the bottom. And Daphne wasn't going to let her forget it either.

Daphne was constantly working to try and do whatever she could to make the entire experience as intense as possible for Narcissa. She tried to nip at Narcissa’s neck and kiss her lips whenever she had the opportunity to do so from the bottom. Her hands worked hard as well, focusing on Narcissa’s breasts and especially her nipples in particular. Her little game with the ropes tied to her nipples would forever be etched in Narcissa’s brain, and while her little tugs, pinches and twists tonight were not on the same level as that, they were still enough to get her attention. Pansy and Astoria had had some fun with her nipples tonight as well, so there was plenty to deal with all the way around.

The taunts were getting to her as well. Daphne would frequently tell her what was happening, why it was happening, how she’d gotten herself into this mess and everything she’d been through over the last three days was all her fault. Between the taunting, the nips and kisses and the tugs on her nipples, not to mention the double pounding of Daphne’s Harry-sized toy in her pussy and the actual, flesh and blood Harry in her arse, Narcissa was being worn down even more. She’d been out on her feet before she even made it here; she really hadn’t been in any position to deal with this. And now, between her exhaustion and the residual sexual frustration that had accumulated after three days of being worked up to climaxes that she was never allowed to actually have, Narcissa was completely overwhelmed. She was utterly at their mercy, which was nothing new. She’d been at Harry’s mercy often enough before he even got involved with Daphne, and now it was the two of them together who dominated her. Narcissa had known her role, or so she’d thought, but the past few days had shown her how much more they could push her, how much harder they could make her work if they really wanted to.

"What are you now, Narcissa?" Daphne asked. She knew the state that Narcissa was in; she had to. But she was going to drive it home. Narcissa, broken by having orgasms painfully denied to her one after another, her body driven to a constant state of near-euphoria but never being allowed to reach the apex, whimpered. "You don't still think you're in any way equal to me or that I actually _need_ you, do you?" Narcissa shook her head. She'd known from the beginning that she didn't have any real power here. Her mistake had been allowing herself to grow comfortable and complacent after the high of dominating Harry for a night, but that foolishness had been stamped out. "You're just our little slut, aren't you?"

"Yes," Narcissa gasped. A gasp was all she could manage because Daphne had reached up and wrapped a hand around her throat. She wasn't choking her, not really. She was just squeezing a little bit, but that was all she needed to do since Narcissa had been gasping and struggling to breathe to begin with.

"Do you want to come?" Daphne asked. Narcissa's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting such an offer, and she was wary about it, afraid it could all be a trick. But the temptation was too much to overlook. She had to play along just in case the offer was genuine.

"Yes, please!" she begged. She was surprised she could manage to get out such a vocal response, but her desperation to finally have an orgasm had given her new life.

Daphne giggled. "Harry, would you be a dear and remove the charm from our needy little toy?"

"If you think she deserves it, fine," Harry said, sounding amused. Narcissa sighed as she felt the magic of the charm fade a few seconds later. Once that was done her attention immediately shifted to her budding pleasure. She'd been so close to cumming so many times over the last few days, and had been at a near-constant state of hovering just over the edge without being allowed to cross for far too long now. With the charm removed, she knew it wouldn't take long at all for her to get there.

She felt every stroke from Harry's real cock and Daphne's fake one acutely as they drove her to the same precipice she'd been at too many times to count over the last three days. The only difference was that now she was actually allowed to get there, and after a few more strokes from them, she was.

Narcissa shook and screamed inarticulately as she hit orgasm at long last. The climax that overtook her was intense, all-consuming, mindblowing. She felt it through her entire body, and even with the soreness that she knew was not going to go away just yet, she felt almost reenergized by the long overdue pleasure she was receiving.

While she still wasn't sure if it was worth the frustration that led up to it, she could almost understand why this was something Astoria still willingly subjected herself to. The buildup had been maddening beyond belief, but the payoff was immensely rewarding.

Harry and Daphne weren't far behind her, as it turned out. Daphne screwed her eyes shut and groaned her way through her climax, but Narcissa's attention was understandably more on Harry's hands squeezing her hips and his cock twitching before he came inside of her arse. She groaned, but it was not out of displeasure. He was making a mess of her, but it was a good sort of mess.

Narcissa's eyes were already drifting closed by the time Harry pulled his cock out of her arse. Surely now she would finally be allowed to rest. Daphne had proven her point one more time, and Narcissa had accepted her place wholly enough that the other woman had allowed the orgasm denial charm to be removed so she could finally get off. They were all settled into their roles now, and Narcissa was going to pass out within seconds.

Her eyes flew back open when Daphne suddenly flipped her over so she was on her back on the bed. Daphne grinned down at her. The fake cock was no longer on but she obviously was not done with her yet. Daphne was looking far too energetic for Narcissa's weary mind and body to deal with.

"You didn't think you were done yet, did you?" the elder Greengrass daughter asked, taunting her. Narcissa groaned; she very much _had_ thought she was done, but apparently she had been mistaken. What more could Daphne possibly want from her after all of this? Whatever it was, Narcissa did not have the energy for it. No matter how she felt or what Daphne ordered her to do, her body was on the verge of total collapse.

"Rennervate!" Daphne called. The reviving spell took hold of Narcissa's body, preventing her from passing out. It didn't make her feel any more awake or energized; she was still exhausted. But she was physically conscious, which seemed to be all Daphne was really concerned with.

Daphne pulled Narcissa's legs up high off of the bed and into the air, and then bent her body in half as she sat down on her face. She started to rock her hips and grind her pussy against Narcissa's unresisting face. "Whoever cums first is going to spend the rest of the night satisfying Harry," Daphne declared.

"And how long do you expect me to keep going, exactly?" Harry asked. "We were going at it for quite awhile before she even got here. Even I have limits, you know."

"I know you do," Daphne said. "That's why I spiked your pepper-up potion with a lust potion--a mild one."

"You did, did you? And you weren't planning on telling me about this?" Harry did not sound amused, and Daphne giggled somewhat nervously.

"Sorry Harry, but needs must," she said. "As I said, Narcissa, whoever cums first has to deal with him for the rest of the night. But whoever lasts longest will get to be _the_ priority tomorrow. They'll even get to choose when the other gets to get involved and get any pleasure, or if they even get any at all."

Narcissa wasn’t really in any position to be competing with anyone right now, but it wasn’t like Daphne was going to give her a choice in the matter. And neither was Harry, actually. He might not have been in on Daphne’s idea to slip him a lust potion but he was being affected by the potion all t he same, and he used Narcissa to work out the lust stirred up inside of him. He slid into Narcissa’s pussy and began to fuck her, and thanks to Daphne’s little surprise he hadn’t lost anything. Then again, he probably would have still been good to go right now without any help; Daphne had acted with the rest of the night in mind.

As if Harry’s rough thrusts into her weary body weren’t enough for Narcissa, Daphne got in on it as well by leaning her head down, taking Narcissa’s clit into her mouth and sucking on it. Narcissa’s body was weary, but she had also just gone through three straight days of being physically unable to cum. Even though she’d already had one orgasm, and one of the most intense orgasms of her life at that, her body still had loads of catching up to do. It was an unfair game, all things considered, and Narcissa was helpless to do anything but cum almost right away.

“Well that was even easier than I thought it would be,” Daphne said, laughing. “Guess we know who will be getting all of the attention tomorrow, hmm?” Her body shifted as she went to straighten back up, but she yelped when Harry grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her back down between Narcissa’s legs.

“Don’t be a sore winner, Daphne,” he said. “The least you can do is make things as enjoyable as you can for Narcissa now that you’ve won and put her in her place.”

\--

Narcissa was slow to wake the following morning. Her body was exhausted, but for the first time in several days it lacked the pent-up sexual frustration that had finally been released last night, and then released multiple times after that.

It took her a second to realize it, but there was still a body resting against hers. She looked down the length of her body and saw a disheveled head of blonde hair. Daphne was resting her chin on Narcissa’s abdomen from between her legs. She was already awake, amber eyes staring at nothing in particular, and when she realized Narcissa now was too she smiled slightly.

“Morning,” Daphne said, before breaking into a loud yawn.

“Good morning,” Narcissa returned. “You sound nearly as tired as I feel.”

“I have Harry to thank for that. He wasn’t too pleased with me for slipping him that lust potion without his knowledge. After you finally passed out he spent another few hours wearing me out.”

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head. “You don’t seem too upset about it,” she commented.

“Of course I’m not,” Daphne said, scoffing. “You know what sex with Harry is like. It’s exhausting, and I’m definitely feeling it now, but that doesn’t change how amazing it is in the moment, does it?”

“Certainly not,” Narcissa agreed. Indeed, she had rarely been so fatigued in all her life, but it was _so_ worth it. “As sore as I am, I’m a bit miffed Harry’s not around right now to give me a little bit of morning fun.”

“You and me both,” Daphne admitted. “He had a meeting with Tonks this morning to go over a case he’s working on, so he won’t be able to take care of either one of us I’m afraid.”

“Pity,” Narcissa said.

“Yes.” Daphne, who had never moved her head away, now moved it a little lower, so it was tantalizingly close to her crotch. “That doesn’t mean we can’t see to it ourselves.”

“If you’re offering, I’m not refusing,” Narcissa said quickly.

“Well then, lay back and enjoy it,” Daphne said, smiling and shifting back on her knees to get into a better position to lick her. Before she could actually begin, Narcissa spoke up.

“Would you like to also receive while you’re giving?” she said. Daphne grinned.

“If you’re offering, I’m not refusing,” Daphne parroted. She slid her body up and kissed Narcissa, who was surprised at how slow and tender the kiss was. She was used to Daphne being rough with her, especially over the last few days, but it seemed that she was in a different frame of mind now that she had taken her punishment and been quite thoroughly humbled.

As Narcissa accepted Daphne’s kiss, she had to wonder if things had just changed, and if so, to what extent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Rough sex, bondage, spanking, femdom
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Narcissa/Harry, Harry/Narcissa/Daphne, Narcissa/Astoria


	19. An Eventful Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is scrambling for a birthday gift for Harry, and via Narcissa, Astoria supplies an answer. No one could have anticipated all that would come as a result.

“I am at a loss, Narcissa. I really am.”

Narcissa had seldom seen Daphne look so worked up and anxious about anything. The younger blonde had always been confident in herself, and even more so since settling into her relationship with Harry, which made it all the more jarring to watch her pace back and forth in her bedroom. If she wasn’t careful she might well wear a hole in the carpet.

“I barely have a week until Harry’s birthday, and I have absolutely no bloody idea what to do!” Daphne complained, and not for the first time, or even the fifth time. “He has the gold to buy anything that he would want or need, and he’s not overly sentimental from what I’ve seen. And the things he _is_ sentimental about are things that belonged to or remind him of his parents or godfather, and no amount of gold is going to help me there.”

Daphne sighed deeply and threw her wand down on her end table with more force than was necessary, and Narcissa was mildly surprised that sparks didn’t fly out of it.

“And he’s the most famous bloke in the whole country, so it’s not like I can call in some special favors that he wouldn’t just be able to get on his own,” Daphne continued. Narcissa assumed she was mainly ranting to herself at this point, and she just let her keep on going. “I even tried to get him to give me a hint, and when that failed, I outright _asked_ him if there was anything he would like! And what did he say?” She looked up at Narcissa when she finished, and Narcissa decided this was her cue to supply the answer that they both already knew full well.

“He said that he has everything he could possibly think of right now,” Narcissa said, reciting it from memory. She’d been there with them when he’d said it, and just in case she’d forgotten Daphne had repeated it several times in recent days.

“Exactly!” Daphne said, shaking her head in exasperation. “What good does that do me? What the fuck am I supposed to get him?!”

Narcissa shook her head. It was a little bit disconcerting to see Daphne so out of sorts, especially after her recent reminder of her true place in their lives. Daphne had truly asserted herself and broken Narcissa down over those three days, and she knew it was a lesson she would never forget. The prideful woman that still existed inside of Narcissa knew that she should feel ashamed that she had become so willingly submissive. Easy submission was not normally a character trait anyone would associate with Narcissa, or that she would associate with herself. But the very memory of what had happened and how Harry and Daphne, and even Pansy and Astoria had used her for those three days got Narcissa aroused any time she thought about it. It was humiliating and out of character for Narcissa; it wasn’t who she was raised to be, or who she had been for so many years as the Lady Malfoy. But it was apparently who she was now. Things had fallen back into a state of normalcy in their relationship, if you could consider anything about Daphne and Harry’s relationship and Narcissa’s involvement in it normal.

“No, he’s not easy to buy a present for, is he?” Narcissa mused. “He hasn’t made it easy on you, or on me either.” In Narcissa’s case this wasn’t quite as big a problem. She wasn’t his girlfriend and so she would not be expected to get him anything extravagant. But it was a far bigger problem for Daphne.

“He’s bloody well not,” Daphne muttered. “And it’s not like I can make up for a less than stellar gift by planning a perfect party with all of his closest friends in attendance either.”

“No, he saw to that,” Narcissa agreed. Indeed, for reasons known only to him, Harry had outright forbidden them to throw a party or even a small gathering in his name. He didn’t seem to understand how important gift giving and formal celebrations were in pureblood society, or if he understood he simply didn’t care. But Daphne cared. She and her parents might be less traditional in their thinking than most pureblood families, but there were still certain values that they held onto. Harry might not care about having a party to celebrate his birth and he might not be worried about what his girlfriend would get him as a gift, but Daphne would worry about it nevertheless. This was his first birthday since they’d begun to date, and the first major occasion of any kind during their relationship, and Daphne was as worried about the impression she would make as any other pureblood woman would be in her place.

“I know!” Daphne suddenly exclaimed. “I could ask Pansy to join our little arrangement! That’s not something he would ever be able to get on his own, because he’d never shag her behind my back now that we’re together. It’s something only I could give him.” Narcissa laughed and shook her head. Daphne glared, unhappy to have her sudden burst of desperate inspiration mocked, and Narcissa hurried to explain herself.

“It’s a generous idea, to be sure,” she said quickly. “But we both know that he would be concerned more with making sure that you were happy and not out of sorts, and wouldn’t be nearly as focused on his own pleasure. And I think that would defeat the purpose entirely, don’t you?”

Daphne deflated, losing both her anger and her hopefulness. “You’re right,” she muttered. “It was a poor idea for a gift for him.”

Narcissa couldn’t help but note that Daphne left it at that. Not once did she suggest that it had been crazy to even think about involving Pansy, or that it was off the table completely. She might have commented on it, but the floo came to life and Harry returned from work at that moment, so the conversation about Harry’s birthday and what to get him was immediately shelved.

\--

“Seriously, Harry. I know you don’t worry about these things, but it really would be helpful if you would just tell me what you want for your birthday. Or give me a general idea at the very least.”

Harry knew that Daphne was getting exasperated with him, though she was doing her best not to show it.

“If I had anything in mind, I would tell you,” he said, shrugging even though she couldn’t see it as she sat with her back to him while she finished fixing her hair. “There’s honestly nothing that I physically need. And I have a wonderful girlfriend who went about securing someone else for me to shag regularly rather than asking me to keep my urges in check. What more could I possibly ask from you?”

“Your flattery is appreciated, Potter.” Harry saw her reflection smiling in the mirror before she put her hair product down. “But it still doesn’t bring me any closer to finding an actual gift to give you. I know this isn’t a big deal for you, but it is for me.”

“I know it is,” Harry said. And he did. He knew how important gift giving was in the traditional pureblood circles, and no matter what he said Daphne was still going to stress about it. “I wish I could think of something meaningful to tell you, but I honestly can’t. I’m sorry I’m making this so difficult for you.” Daphne sighed, shook her head and turned it to look at him over her shoulder. She looked beautiful. She looked beautiful at all times, honestly, even when she was sweaty and disheveled and covered in his cum (make that _especially_ when she was sweaty and disheveled and covered in his cum.) But she was getting ready for a night out with her best friend Tracey and Tracey’s new boyfriend Dean Thomas. It was the first time they’d gone on a double date, and Harry appreciated the extra effort she’d put into her appearance. But that beautiful face was marred by a frown at the moment.

“This really is your worse quality, you know,” she said, to his surprise. “You have so little ability to be selfish and put yourself first.”

“You think so?” he said. He kept his voice neutral, but internally he was amused by her assessment. He doubted her younger sister would agree that he was incapable of being selfish, though he could admit that he hadn’t done much that would qualify as selfish since beginning to date Daphne. That was more her doing than anything though. He didn’t need to do selfish things for himself because she gave him what he needed without him needing to take it or even ask for it. In his mind this just showed how well their relationship was going, but she didn’t seem to share that opinion.

“Of course I do,” she said. She wasn’t angry with him as far as he could tell. It was more like she was frustrated by the situation. “It’s always me making all of the demands, at least outside of sex. Even though you’ve never complained about it, I _still_ feel like a high maintenance bitch sometimes. You never demand anything of me outside of the bedroom. You can’t even ask for something for your birthday.”

“I don’t need to ask for anything from you,” he said. “You always give me everything I need.” She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. It was a gesture meant to convey her annoyance, but all it did for him was draw his attention to the reflection of her breasts. They looked spectacular in the low-cut dress she’d put on for their night out, and it brought his sex drive to life. Maybe there was something he could ask for after all, though he wasn’t really going to ask for it so much as he was just going to _take_ it.

“Kneel,” he said abruptly. Daphne paused to look over her shoulder at him again, then shook her head and turned back around when she realized what he was asking for.

“We don’t have time for that, Harry,” she said. “This is the first time Tracey’s brought Dean along to meet me, and I don’t want to be late.

“I didn’t ask you what you had time for,” he said. “I told you to _kneel_.” If she wanted him to be selfish, he would be selfish.

He grabbed her by the hair and physically pulled her out of her chair. She gasped in surprise, but she didn’t fight him as he pulled her out and brought her down on her knees to face him. He kept one hand in her hair while he used the other to first undo his jeans and then pull his cock out.

“Can you just fuck me instead of using my mouth?” she asked. “That would save me the trouble of you smearing my makeup with your cum and my own saliva, and I’m already going to have to do my hair again after you’re finished.”

Harry briefly considered denying her and sticking his cock down her throat in mid-sentence just to show her how selfish he could be when he put his mind to it, but they really only had a few minutes until they were supposed to meet Tracey and Dean. He nodded and released his grip on her hair. He would fuck her, but he still had a surprise in store for her.

Daphne sighed in relief when he let go of her hair and allowed her to get back up to her feet, but then she let out a surprised yelp when he spun her around, pushed her to bend over her vanity, hiked her dress up above her arse and yanked her knickers down her legs. The cleaning and lubrication spell was all the warning she got before he shoved his cock into her arse.

“In the bum?” she groaned. “Right before we go to dinner? Really?”

Harry smirked and gave her a slap on the arse. “Hey, you wanted me to be selfish. Here you go. All I really need for my birthday is this tight bum.”

He knew he was on a very strict time limit here, so he didn’t beat around the bush. He got straight to buggering her with strong, deep thrusts that made the objects on her vanity rattle. Daphne tried to reach behind her and rub between her legs, but Harry grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

“This isn’t about you,” he said. ”I’m using you, Daphne. Just stay still and take it.”

Harry hammered her hard, chasing down his orgasm as quickly as he possibly could. He held nothing back as he sprinted towards the finish line with an urgency he’d seldom felt in his life. And his efforts were highly successful. He felt it approaching in record time, and he told her so.

“I’m going to cum,” he said.

“Wait, hold on, please!” Daphne begged.

“Hold on?” he repeated. “You’re the one who was so worried about making it to dinner on time.”

“Just 20 seconds more!” she said. “Give me 20 more seconds and I can cum too!”

“You’re about to cum? Even though I didn’t let you touch yourself at all?”

“Yes!” she said. “You’re going to make me cum by fucking my arse!

Harry was amused by her admission that she was close to cumming from this brief, hard anal fucking where he deliberately did not give her any clitoral stimulation at all. But he was even more amused by the thought of denying her, so that’s what he did. If she wanted to see selfish, he would show her selfish.

He did not linger long after he came inside of her arse. Despite her protests he pulled his cock out of her as soon as he was done, and then he released her arms and took several steps back, pulling himself out of her reach. Daphne groped behind her blindly, grunted in disappointment when she felt nothing but air and spun around to glare at him.

“I _know_ you forced yourself to orgasm so quickly just to frustrate me,” she muttered. Harry just laughed.

“We need to leave in about thirty seconds, so you might want to give your hair a quick once-over,” he said. “And maybe a quick cleansing charm too. I did just cum inside of your arse, after all.”

\--

Narcissa bit her lip, hesitating as she tried to decide whether or not to do what she was contemplating. Astoria wasn’t exactly the first person she wanted to turn to for advice, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Daphne was truly desperate as the days ticked by and Harry’s birthday grew closer and closer.

“Astoria?” she began, trying to sound casual. “Do you have any ideas on a birthday gift for Harry?”

Astoria was clearly not buying her attempt at nonchalance. “And why are you asking? Planning to score points?”

“It’s for your sister, if you must know,” Narcissa said. “She can’t come up with any ideas, and Harry’s not exactly being helpful. I’d like to help her out.” Her motives were not entirely altruistic, of course. Coming to Daphne with a solution would ease the younger woman’s nerves, but it would also earn Narcissa considerable capital with her. She might be able to get another big favor out of it.

“I do have an idea, as a matter of fact,” Astoria said. The slow smirk that spread on her face did not fill Narcissa with confidence. “But I have no reason to tell you, do I? Why tell you when I could get it for Harry myself and maybe get some perks out of it?”

So it was a negotiation then. Narcissa could handle a negotiation. And she had a feeling that Astoria would likely refrain from giving Harry whatever the gift was herself, at least if it was a gift that would be received as well as Astoria seemed to think it would be. That would draw Daphne’s attention and might get her asking questions that Astoria didn’t want to risk having to answer. She would probably be willing to give up the information to Narcissa, but she just needed to offer Astoria something she would like. That was a small price to pay to further ingratiate herself with Daphne and Harry.

“Or perhaps I can offer you some perks instead,” she said. “Certain perks Harry no longer allows himself to offer you.” Astoria’s eyes flashed with interest, but she didn’t bite just yet.

“Be more specific,” Astoria said.

“I’ll make you a deal, on my honor as a Black and as a Malfoy,” Narcissa said seriously. “I will give you a reward that is equivalent to your idea. The better your idea is, the greater the reward for you.”

Astoria chewed her lip. Even though things had been better between them recently, there still wasn’t a great deal of trust between them. But Narcissa saying she would make a deal on her honor as a Black and a Malfoy was no small thing. Astoria knew how seriously she would take such a promise, and so she nodded and took her at her word.

“Harry’s godfather had a flying motorbike,” Astoria said. “Harry inherited it when he passed, but it’s broken. He’s been trying to find the parts to repair it, but they’re not easy to track down. He hasn’t really made loads of time to look into it recently, what with dating Daphne and looking into trying to restore Andromeda and her family into the Black line, on top of his actual job. But I know it’s something he’s interested in, and he would appreciate it.”

“That’s brilliant,” Narcissa said honestly. Astoria smiled smugly, but Narcissa didn’t regret saying it. She deserved to gloat after that idea. “It’s the perfect gift for this stage of their relationship. It’s sentimental enough without being _too_ sentimental too quickly, and it’s also just plain _fun_. He’ll appreciate it greatly.”

“Yes he will,” Astoria said. “So don’t even try to pretend my idea wasn’t good. Your reward better be damn good in return.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that, Astoria,” Narcissa said. She waved her wand at Astoria and undid the orgasm denial charm. “Normally you’d need to earn having that removed for a big climax at the end of days of teasing, but you just earned yourself an entire week with no restrictions.” Astoria’s eyes widened, and her approval of Narcissa’s payment was obvious. “Now lay back so I can express my thanks.”

\--

Harry Potter’s birthday never used to be a significant event, at least not to anyone else in his life. The Dursleys certainly hadn’t ever viewed it as a day worth celebrating. Even though he was well rid of his relatives and he now had friends and even a girlfriend who thought he was more than worth celebrating, there was a part of him that was still uncomfortable about celebrating or making a spectacle of himself.

He was forced to revise his thinking when he woke on this morning. His life had taken a rather drastic turn this year, and that turn had led to him being woken up with not one but two mouths sucking on his balls. He pulled the covers back and looked down. Despite knowing full well who he would see down there, and he wanted to see it with his own two eyes all the same.

Daphne was on his left and Narcissa was on his right, each sucking on a testicle and staring up at him. They’d obviously been waiting for his reaction and preparing for this moment. He’d had a feeling something was coming; he’d seen them whispering last night just before going to bed, but he’d let them have their secrets, trusting they weren’t plotting against him. He was now extremely glad he had kept his silence and let them have at it, because while they had indeed been plotting, it had been to his benefit.

Daphne gave his ball a final lick, pulled her mouth off and smiled up at him. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” he said. “I’ve only been awake for about a minute and I think it’s pretty safe to say that this is already the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Narcissa pulled her head free too. “Then just wait until we get going,” she said.

It was obvious that they had planned all of this out ahead of time, because they worked together with a level of coordination he’d never seen from them. They gave him a tandem blowjob that was incredible in its devotion as well as its teamwork. Both women wanted to do their best to make this as memorable a birthday blowjob as it could be for him, and their dedication showed in their performance. They began with Daphne bobbing her head on his cock while Narcissa returned to licking his balls, and after a few minutes of that they swapped places, Narcissa taking over and wrapping her lips around him as Daphne smothered his balls with kisses.

They swapped places several times, and also kept things interesting by occasionally each licking and kissing his cock from either side at the same time. Their big finish saw them take that concept to the next level, moving their lips and tongue up and down his cock while essentially kissing each other at the same time. Harry, like most men who had a sexual interest in women, also had a sexual interest in watching two sexy women at play with each other. He’d already been close to the end, and watching the two sexy blondes kissing around his cock took him right over. He groaned and released his first load of cum as a 23 year old man.

There was a healthy amount of it, and with them both being right up against his cock there was plenty shot between them. They should have both been more than satisfied with the amount that they got. But the kisses around his cock suddenly deepened and morphed into a full blown snog as they shared his cum between them.

He could see Daphne pushing forward every step of the way, having firmly reclaimed the more dominant role after putting Narcissa back in her place when she got a little too comfortable. It was her lips that initiated every kiss during the dual blowjob and it was now her lips that pushed boldly against Narcissa’s and demanded more.

Harry wondered if this had really been the plan, or if they’d gotten carried away. He’d assumed that the kissing was more for show, something to turn him on and make him cum, and it had worked beautifully. But they’d gone farther with it than he’d expected them to, and he had to wonder if it had gone beyond what Daphne had been planning as well.

Daphne wound up essentially tackling Narcissa to the side of the bed and pinning her down, pressing her mouth against the former Lady Malfoy’s firmly and letting her go nowhere. They weren’t putting on a show for him at this point; they’d all but forgotten about him and were snogging for the hell of it. Paradoxically, knowing that they were no longer kissing for show and had gotten lost in it only made it hotter for Harry to watch, and he had to fight against his body’s natural reaction to what he was seeing.

Even after Daphne’s eyes shifted to him and she remembered herself, they didn’t exactly break apart. They continued to nip at each other’s lips even when Daphne went to pull away. It seemed like they weren’t able to help themselves from stealing kisses from each other. It reminded Harry of a young couple just getting started, not unlike him and Ginny almost seven years earlier. Far from upsetting him, the image made him laugh.

“Do I need to be jealous?” he asked, smirking. “Not planning on eloping with each other on my birthday, are you? Because I’m not going to lie: that would suck.”

Narcissa actually looked worried that she might have overstepped her bounds, but Daphne took it as the joke that it was and giggled.

“Of course not, silly,” she said. “We’re just practicing our teamwork for later.”

“Later, huh?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh, of course,” Daphne said, nodding seriously. “Your birthday’s just getting started, Harry.”

\--

Harry walked out of the shower, and it took more than a little willpower on his part not to rejoin the two beautiful blonde witches snuggled up together in his bed.

“Fuck, I want to be in the middle of this right now,” he said. “But we really need to get to work. Daph, the shower is free if you’re ready.”

Daphne shot up out of bed, but she didn’t rush to take his place in the shower like he’d been expecting. “You can have your present early! Wait right here!” She hurried out of the room, and he watched her go, amused.

“For someone who has been so worried about finding the perfect present for me, she sure seems awfully excited now,” he said to Narcissa. She grinned at him as she got out of the bed herself and walked over to the wardrobe.

“It’s a big day,” she said, “and she’s happy about her gift.” Harry wasn’t surprised when Narcissa pulled out his work robes, underwear and the muggle clothing he preferred to change into once his day at work was done. She often did this little task for him now before a day at work when she’d spent the night, so it wasn’t uncommon. But the confusion set in when she also retrieved Sirius’ old leather jacket, which Harry hadn’t been able to bear getting rid of. He looked at her strangely, but she just smiled back.

Daphne burst back into the room before he could say anything, holding a small wrapped package in her hand and grinning widely. She held it out for him, and he took it. Something about Narcissa choosing to lay that jacket out made him suspect what this gift might be. It wasn’t close to the right size, but that was nothing a shrinking charm couldn’t take care of.

He carefully removed the wrapping paper, and grinned when he saw the gift. As he’d expected, it was his godfather’s old flying motorbike shrunken down. And though he wouldn’t know for sure if it was fixed until he turned it on and tried it out, something he did not currently have time for, the formerly battered bike looked pristine. He looked up at Daphne, who smiled broadly.

“Narcissa was able to find the parts we needed to fix it, and I worked the charms to make it fly again,” Daphne explained. Harry’s eyes widened when he heard that.

“You got it flying again?” he said, surprised. He was sure he would have been able to track down the parts to make it run again without too much difficulty, but even a cursory look into the sort of magic that went into making the motorbike fly and fly _safely_ revealed that it would require intricate charms work that was well beyond him, or just about anyone other than charms masters really.

“I did,” Daphne said, smiling with pride at his obvious surprise. “We didn’t actually go up and fly it; neither of us are very fond of flying on brooms, and we weren’t about to try it on a motorbike.” Harry chuckled. “But the charms will work as intended. I would bet my magic on it.”

“Wow. Thank you.” Harry knew his girlfriend was working towards her charms mastery, but he hadn’t really realized how advanced her knowledge was until this upfront display of it.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Daphne said. “I hope you like it.”

“I love it,” he said, meaning it. “And I love you.” He pulled her into a kiss, and she returned it with feeling.

“Love you too,” she said when she pulled back, and she was actually blushing. “But I need to go shower.” She ran towards the bathroom, but Harry didn’t miss the grateful look she gave Narcissa as she passed her. That partially explained it. Harry knew he’d never mentioned the motorbike to Daphne, so she’d obviously gotten the idea from Narcissa. The thing about that was that he was pretty certain he’d never mentioned it to Narcissa either.

While he supposed it was _possible_ she’d been aware of the motorbike from before Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, the odds that she would remember something like that so many years later _and_ be aware that it was in his possession and was in need of fixing seemed incredibly remote.

He had a pretty good idea of who had come up with this though, and he was going to confirm it today.

\--

“Good morning, Astoria,” Harry said as he walked into the office, and she was taken aback by the warm smile he gave her. While they’d come a long way from the beginning of all of this, she didn’t think she’d ever seen him look at her like that. “Come into my office, please.”

She got up to her feet and followed him, swallowing thickly around the unwanted emotions that rose to the surface. She made sure to pick up the folder she’d prepared and bring it with her into his office.

“I got an interesting present from Daphne today,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Yep,” he said, smiling at her. “She and Narcissa repaired my godfather’s old motorbike. They even got it flying again, according to Daphne at least.”

“Really?” Even Astoria was surprised at that. She’d figured they could fix the bike and get it running easily enough, but it had been as obvious to her as it was to Harry that getting the machinery to fly again would require some really high level charms work. She was begrudgingly impressed with what her sister had apparently pulled off. “I’m sure you really appreciated that.”

“I did,” he said. “It was very thoughtful.” He was still smiling at her warmly, and she had to look away. “I know it wasn’t her idea though. I never mentioned it to her, or to Narcissa. But I _do_ remember working on this little project a few times while you were around.”

“That’s interesting,” she said.

“It is,” he agreed. “And I also happened to see your floo log last week. You stopped by a shop that specializes in adding charms to unusual objects, including ones from the muggle world. This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” she said. She didn’t see the point in pretending otherwise since he obviously already knew the truth. “The charms work was beyond them, but I was still trying to figure out a way to get to the bike without you noticing so I could have it repaired.”

“And then you told Narcissa about it instead,” he said.

“Yeah. And Daphne did what I couldn’t and got it to fly again, so it all worked out for the best,” Astoria said. “I still got you something though. I did the best I could to put something together on short notice.” She threw the folder down onto his desk, and he looked down at it and then back up to her, a question on his face. “It’s loads of new information on some high value targets that have been evading the Ministry for years now, some of them since before you even became an auror. There’s enough information on some of them that you should probably be able to take them down immediately, and with the others you can at least get a start.”

Harry picked up the folder and flipped through it with interest, and she saw his excitement as he saw some of the documents for himself. “Where did you get this?” he asked, looking over at her while still holding onto the folder like it was a precious thing.

“Technically I didn’t _get_ those exact files in your hand, but I created them,” she said. That didn’t clear up his confusion any, so she went on. “I got the information from Draco’s study, but he obviously would have noticed if the documents themselves went missing. Those are copies I made. You can’t use them publicly.”

Harry nodded and waved his hand over the entire stack. “There. Now I’ve redacted anything incriminating. Only me, Tonks or King will be able to see it now unless one of us dispels it. I’ll make King knows the source is very sensitive, and obviously Tonks will understand where I got it from without needing to be told.”

Astoria nodded, and watched as he pulled out a drawer and put the folder in carefully. He locked it and then looked back up at her seriously.

“It seems like I have two incredibly useful gifts to thank you for now,” he said. “I can’t give you the kind of thank you that I know you would ask for if I told you that you could have anything, but I promise I’ll figure something out.”

“You could make Narcissa serve me for a whole week, or let me put the orgasm denial charm on her,” she said. He shook his head.

“I have a feeling you probably already earned something similar when you gave Narcissa the idea for the motorbike,” he said, accurately. “But I’ll think of something, I promise. Unless there’s something you can think of.”

Astoria bit her lip as that question hung in the air. They both knew what she wanted from him, but he couldn’t give it to her because of Daphne. She’d accepted by now that Daphne wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, if ever, and she also knew that Harry would never fuck her behind Daphne’s back. She was always going to be there, a constant presence standing between Astoria and what she had come to depend on.

“Fuck it,” she whispered to herself. She knew what she wanted, and while the odds she would get it were incredibly slim, it couldn’t hurt to ask for that which she wanted most and then work backwards from there.

“If you want to do something for me, you can tell Daphne everything about us and what we did before she started dating you,” she said. Harry looked as surprised as she’d ever seen him. “You don’t even need to ask her to swear a vow of silence,” she said, filling up the silence when Harry said nothing. “Daphne might hate me, but she would never do anything to me that would harm me unless I truly made her.”

She could see that Harry was still struggling to figure out what to say, and she decided to keep talking. She didn’t want to give him the chance to shoot this down out of hand. She would just get out what she wanted to get out and explain what she hoped might happen as a result.

“If Daphne knows about everything, and I mean _everything_ , she might just let me have even a sliver of the role Narcissa does,” she said. “If not out of love for me, than out of self-preservation. I’m sure having Narcissa on hand is helpful, but we both know that she could never handle you like I could.”

Astoria still didn’t know how Harry would react, but in that moment she decided that unless he used his vow over her to force her to stay silent about it, she was going to tell Daphne herself in the very near future. The moment she voiced the idea out loud she knew that the potential reward was too tempting to resist. There were admittedly risks involved, and massive risks at that, and she knew Harry would be furious with her if she told Daphne everything without his approval. But she wouldn’t be able to take it for much longer. As long as the slightest possibility existed that she might be able to return to Harry’s bed in some fashion, she wasn’t going to be able to let it go and move on. Maybe she would be able to move forward with her life if Daphne said no, but with the possibility there she was never going to be able to pull herself out of this limbo.

\--

“I can’t do that,” Harry said out loud, but his mind was heading in a different direction. He was thinking about Daphne complaining about him not being selfish enough. This would very much prove otherwise, but it was also a simple fact that she was missing vital information about him. They’d agreed not to dwell on their previous relationships or pry for details; it had even been Daphne’s idea. But this went well beyond the normal details of a previous relationship, both because of the unique nature of what he and Astoria had done and because they were sisters.

He’d been uncomfortable with hiding this from her, and it weighed on his mind more the closer they got. And knowing her as he knew her at this point, he had a feeling she probably wouldn’t even be angry with him for his unique system of ‘punishment’ for Astoria. Daphne was one for practical solutions, and she would likely see the choice of sexual servitude to him as being preferable to a lengthy stay in Azkaban, just as Astoria had when she first made her choice and swore her vow. If anything she would probably be upset with Astoria for making the choices she’d made in life and getting herself into that dilemma in the first place.

He also had a feeling Daphne would not agree to Astoria’s request to be allowed back into his life in a role similar to the one Narcissa occupied. Aside from the obviously incestual nature of that, there was years of bad blood between the Greengrass sisters. He’d seen their interactions for himself more than once. Maybe they’d loved each other once, and maybe that love still existed somewhere deep inside of them. But he wondered if they would ever be able to regain their trust in each other.

“We both know that you’re going to tell her eventually anyway,” Astoria said. “You’re an honest person by nature, and you don’t like keeping secrets from people you care about. The sooner the better, don’t you think? And she probably won’t hold any of it against you; not nearly as much as she’ll hold it against me anyway.”

Astoria was pressing her luck now, but she had a point. Finally he nodded at her.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, not willing to give her more than that for the moment. “Now let’s get to work, please.”

\--

Harry arrived home after work to discover that Daphne had beat him there. She jumped in surprise on the couch when she saw him walk in, but it was a happy sort of surprise.

"Harry! I didn't think you'd be back so early!"

"Is that a complaint?" he joked, but it was obvious that she was happy to see him.

"Don't ask stupid questions," she said, rolling her eyes and grinning. "Now we have more of your birthday to enjoy."

"And is Narcissa around to help us enjoy it?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head. "Not right now, no. She just left to go grab something for me, but she should be back before too long."

"That's probably just as well," he said. Narcissa was a variable he didn't need to deal with right now, not with this. "We need to talk."

Daphne could be excellent at schooling her emotions when she wanted to be, but she didn't attempt to hide her panic at those words. Harry laughed and shook his head, rushing to reassure her.

"It's nothing like that, I promise," he said. "I'm happy about where things stand; I'm happy with you." She relaxed slightly. "If anyone's going to want to have _that_ talk, it's going to be you after I'm finished telling you about everything that's happened between me and your sister." He didn't think it was _too_ likely that her reaction would be that negative or that extreme, but he couldn't say that for sure.

"Astoria? What's she done now?" Daphne asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, it all started when I ran into her walking around muggle London in an overcoat on a hot day..."

\--

"And Pansy too, huh?"

"That's right," Narcissa said. "It's usually just between Astoria and myself, but Pansy gets involved on occasion as well."

Narcissa had arrived in the middle of Harry's explanation, and since they had already blown way beyond the point where she could have prevented anything, she had been forthcoming in explaining her own involvement in everything, and now had moved on to detailing everything that went into her unique punishment/reward system with Astoria that sometimes involved Pansy as well.

Daphne now knew absolutely everything that had occurred since Harry first ran into Astoria smuggling contraband and wound up making her swear a vow to him later that day. He had left no detail out, and Narcissa had added plenty of her own. No doubt Astoria could supply some more details that Harry had forgotten but which still stuck out to her, but he had made no attempt to knowingly conceal anything from his girlfriend. She'd remained silent throughout it all, only asking the occasional question for clarification along the way but otherwise letting first Harry and then Narcissa tell their stories.

She didn't seem upset, which Harry took as a good sign. But the real test still had not been passed, and as Narcissa finished up and Daphne apparently had no more questions to asked, Harry sensed that the moment of truth was here. She hadn't looked at him with disgust or picked up her wand and tried to curse him, and that was good, but she also hadn't really given her thoughts one way or the other yet.

"I wasn't expecting to hear any of this today," she said. "But having listened to every last detail, I have to say that all of this sounds not only fitting but also hilarious."

Harry exhaled. He hadn't seen anything to make him think she was angry with him, but it was still a relief to hear it from her own mouth. "So you're not going to curse my name for taking advantage of your sister like that?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said, shaking her head. "She was stupid enough to get in so deep with Draco and walk down that path where anyone else would have sent her to Azkaban. And no offense, Narcissa, but all three of us know that Draco would have sold her out immediately and left her to face the full brunt of the Ministry while he got off free." Narcissa frowned but nodded her head slightly, unable to disagree. "Things could have turned out much worse for her. They _would_ have turned out much worse for her if it had been any other auror that caught her, and someone would have caught her eventually."

"And the sex?" Harry asked. "It doesn't bother you that I...did what I did with your sister?"

"Why should it?" Daphne asked, shrugging. "Like I said, Astoria had a choice. She always had a choice, and she chose to be your little plaything instead of facing the legal consequences for her actions. And it seems like she liked it well enough, considering you just got through telling me that you confessed all of this now at her urging because she wants back in. Obviously Draco wasn't giving her what she needed, and you did. You did her a fucking favor as far as I'm concerned, and I bet she would say the same thing now if you asked her. Why else would she be so desperate for more?"

"And you don't fault me for getting involved either?" Narcissa asked. Daphne chuckled.

"Are you kidding? That might have been the funniest bit of the entire thing!" Daphne said, smirking. "You went over there to end their affair and try and salvage Draco's marriage for him, but you wound up getting addicted to Harry's cock. No, I don't blame you. You had your own reasons for getting tied up in this, and if Astoria really had such a problem with you punishing and teasing her she would have gotten out of it when she was offered the chance." She turned to Harry next and smiled at him. "And you were single when you were shagging her, and you stopped the moment we started dating. You didn't do anything you need to ask my forgiveness for, and however rough you've been with her, it's obvious Astoria feels the same way. Your stories make it very clear that my little sister gets off on the rough stuff."

"Well, I'm glad you're taking all of this so well," Harry said. It really was a huge relief for him to get that off of his chest. Now they had everything out in the open and his relationship with Daphne didn't seem like it was going to suffer as a result. "Maybe it'll make Astoria feel a bit better about the rejection."

"Who said anything about rejection?" Daphne said, cocking her head at him. "I'm going to agree to her request."

Harry was stunned by that. He had been relieved enough that she seemed to be so accepting of it all, but never in a million years had he expected her to actually say _yes_ to Astoria's request.

"Are you serious?" he asked. He saw Narcissa out of the corner of his eye, and she looked as surprised as he felt. She hadn't expected this either.

"Yes," Daphne said, nodding. "It won't be any easier for her now than it was before, of course. If anything it'll be even more challenging, because now she'll have me to deal with too. I have plenty of issues with Astoria, and she has loads of retribution coming her way for what she put me through, but more importantly what she put our parents through. If she wants to get your cock again, she'll have to submit to me to get it."

Harry had rarely seen Daphne look or sound so vindictive. It somewhat reminded him of her attitude when Narcissa had gotten a little too presumptuous, only multiplied several times in its intensity. While Astoria might be getting what she wanted, she wasn't going to have an easy time of it. Hopefully she had fully embraced her submissive role by now, because her own sister seemed intent on making her work for her spot, whatever that spot may be.

"You two have been snapping at each other for years," Narcissa pointed out. "I didn't expect you to say yes, but I suppose it makes sense. You can claim superiority over her once and for all."

"That is nice," Daphne said, smirking. "It's not the _only_ reason I'm going to say yes though. That motorbike is the other reason I'm saying yes."

"The bike?" Harry said, baffled. "What does the bike have to do with anything?"

"It's about what it represents," Daphne explained. "The Astoria who has been walking around like Merlin's gift to the world since becoming Lady Malfoy would never have put that level of thought into something she could do for someone else. She was far too selfish and greedy for that, and she didn't give a shite about her friends or especially her family. But the Astoria who made that suggestion? That's the sweet, cheerful girl I grew up with; the girl who went out of her way to do things to make other people happy. My mother has never stopped believing that girl was in there. I did, years ago, but you've just shown me a glimpse of her. Maybe she's still in there after all, and maybe this is the way we can draw her back out."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but Daphne looked at him and changed the subject slightly. "Of course it isn't just my thoughts on this that matter," she said. "You're in this relationship too, Harry. It's your cock she wants back, after all. How do you feel about it? Knowing that I'm willing to allow her back in in some way, do you want to fuck Astoria again?"

“Yes,” Harry said simply. He didn’t see much point in denying it. She obviously knew that he had sexual desire for her sister, and she hadn’t shown any anger or even annoyance about their past. She might get upset with him if he tried to lie to her now though, and he felt like she would see right through him if he tried it. “If you’re not upset about it, and if you’re sure that it won’t come between us and ruin what we have, I’d like to shag Astoria again. I don’t _need_ it; as great a fuck as she was, the two of you do a damn good job of satisfying me as it is. But if you’re okay with it, I’m not going to say no.” He still wondered if it could really be that easy, or if bringing Astoria and her baggage into what they had might create complications down the line. Honestly, complications seemed inevitable from where he was standing. But complications were a part of life, and the reward might be worth the risk, for everyone involved.

“I think it’s settled then,” Daphne said, nodding. And then she got a glint in her eyes that Harry recognized, and he felt his cock begin to stir in response. “But we can discuss the specifics of how and when we bring Astoria into this later. It’s still your birthday, and I’d much rather spend the rest of it concentrating on _you_.”

\--

If a double blowjob had been the best way to begin Harry’s birthday, this was a pretty strong way to end it in Daphne’s view.

Her man was fucking Narcissa; fucking her, not making love to her. But it wasn’t nearly as rough or as fast as he was capable of or routinely went, especially when with Narcissa. He didn’t seem to feel the urgency or the need to fuck her with all his might this time. Daphne chose to believe that this was because his lust had largely been satisfied by her and by Narcissa after they had spent all night making him the center of attention and the center of their world.

That wasn’t to say that he was taking it easy on Narcissa. He was still fucking her good. He was fucking her harder than many men could reach when they were going all out, but for Harry it was more of a leisurely romp.

Daphne was having her own fun as well. She was taking the other end of Narcissa, grinding on top of her face while Harry fucked her. There was no real replacement for Harry’s cock, but she wasn’t the only woman who got it and she couldn’t have it all to herself. When his cock was busy, this wasn’t a bad substitute.

“Remember how I told you I don’t need to be selfish because you already give me everything that I need?” Harry asked, looking at Daphne while continuing to pump his cock into Narcissa.

“I seem to remember something like that,” she said, wiggling her hips and brushing her clit against the other woman’s nose.

“The fact that _this_ is almost a daily thing for us kind of speaks for itself there, don’t you think?” he said. Daphne laughed and nodded her head.

“You’re right,” she said. “And it’s about to get even _better._ ” She was referring to the fact that they would soon have another playmate on hand to dominate, and while Harry probably realized what she meant, he used her words for a different purpose.

“I agree,” he said. He pulled his cock out of Narcissa and held out his hand towards Daphne, who took it without question and allowed him to pull her off of Narcissa’s face. Harry got down onto his back, pulled Daphne on top of him and put his hands on her hips.

Daphne needed no more guidance or encouragement. She guided Harry’s cock inside of her and began to ride him. Her smile came quickly, and she sighed happily as she felt his cock back inside of her. Though it was hardly the first time she’d taken it today, there really was nothing better. It didn’t take long for her to settle into a nice rhythm on top of his cock.

“No reason for you to be left out, Narcissa,” Harry said after taking a couple of minutes to let Daphne have her fun. “Why don’t you fuck Daphne’s arse? And if you do it hard enough that I can just lay back while you do the hard work, then after you’ve made her pass out I’ll spend some time worshipping you with my tongue. Consider it my thank you for being the bridge between Daphne and her sister.”

“And what if I fail?” Narcissa asked.

“Then you’ll get a chance to remember just how frustrating that orgasm denial charm is, because I’ll finish my birthday off by using your body while you can’t get any satisfaction from it,” Harry said.

The challenge had been made, and Narcissa took him very seriously. Daphne braced herself for what she knew was coming, and it didn’t take long for Narcissa to slide into her arse with the strap-on after a quick bit of magical preparation.

It wasn’t often that Narcissa had the chance to do the fucking. Her role was generally to be fucked, and quite at hard at that, either by Harry or by Daphne or sometimes by both of them simultaneously. But she usually made the most of those opportunities when they came, and now she had the added impetus of Harry’s challenge to ensure that she buggered Daphne with all her might.

Harry had been the center of attention for the day, but right now it was Daphne who was being assaulted with pleasure from both above and below. Harry’s cock remained inside of her and did its work, but it was Narcissa and her wild thrusts with the strap-on that drove things this time around. While she couldn’t quite match the force of a hard fuck from Harry at his most dominant, she did a pretty good job of hammering into Daphne and making her feel every big thrust.

Daphne was groaning quickly, but Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into a kiss. He swallowed up her moans, and between the kissing, the thrusting of the fake cock in her arse and the way her body was rocked on top of Harry’s real one, Daphne hit her orgasm sooner than she had really expected.

It didn’t stop there, because of course it didn’t. Harry hadn’t challenged Narcissa to merely bugger Daphne and make her cum. He’d told her to fuck Daphne until she passed out, and she wasn’t at that point yet. That meant Narcissa had to keep going, and keep going she did. Daphne could still feel the effects of her first orgasm when Narcissa started pounding into her all over again.

This was going to wear her down beyond her breaking point. And Daphne couldn’t wait for it. Today and tonight had been all about taking care of the birthday boy, and she was thrilled with how that had gone, but she was more than happy to be the center of attention here at the end of the night. She would sleep well once Narcissa was finished, but first she had plenty more buggering to look forward to. And hopefully there would be another climax or two along the way as well.

\--

“She did it,” Daphne mumbled. She collapsed on top of Harry’s chest and said no more. Two big orgasms at the end of a sex-filled night tended to do that to a person, Harry supposed.

“I win,” Narcissa gasped, but she didn’t appear to have much energy left either. Harry was pretty sure she’d had an orgasm or two herself while buggering Daphne, but she’d kept going straight through them both, determined to follow through on his challenge to her.

His two women cuddled together on the bed afterwards. Narcissa kept her eyes open, even if only just, but Daphne was out. That was as clear a sign as you could have that Narcissa had succeeded in her effort.

“I guess you’re owed a reward now,” he said. “I’ll give you some time to shake that off though; that way you won’t pass out in the middle of it. Come meet me downstairs once you have the strength to walk. I’m going to have another piece of cake before I fulfill my promise.”

\--

Daphne was jostled awake when Narcissa shifted around behind her in the bed. She couldn’t say she was surprised. She was well aware that Narcissa was restless, and there was no need to ask why.

She picked her head up off of Harry’s chest and glanced up at him, seeing that he was awake now too. They shared a look, and it said a lot about the state of their relationship that she felt like she was able to convey what she was thinking to him and receive his agreement without a word needing to be said. She’d seen her parents do this same sort of thing on occasion. Until recently she had not expected to find that same level of trust and companionship in her own life, but then Narcissa had launched her scheme and made sure that she ran into Harry.

How ironic to know now that she had done so in hopes of removing Astoria from Harry’s life, at least in a sexual way, and now Astoria was being brought back in with Daphne’s full approval. In a way that was what was causing Narcissa’s current stress, and Daphne decided it was up to her to do something about it.

She turned around and quickly straddled Narcissa, who had not been expecting it. Narcissa gasped in surprise before she started to try and squirm free, and when that failed she brought her hands up from the bed and tried to move them towards Daphne. Daphne caught her wrists and pinned them to the bed, shaking her head.

“Why did you stop me?” Narcissa asked. “If you give me my hands back I can use them to please you.” Daphne smiled, pleased that Narcissa’s first reaction had been to try and make her happy. She really had adjusted back into her role of subservience so well after those few days of being reminded of her place in the pecking order.

“You don’t need to worry, you know,” Daphne said. Narcissa cocked her head. “I’m not talking about the sex. I’m talking about Astoria.”

“What about her?” Daphne had to give it to her; Narcissa did a marvelous job of appearing completely unaffected. If her troubled sleep hadn’t given her away Daphne might not have seen any sign of her concern. But even if it had been outwardly absent, Daphne would have known it was there. She knew Narcissa better than that.

“She has _loads_ to do to even begin to make up for the last several years,” Daphne said. “She’s not going to walk back in here and be treated like an equal right away. She’ll have to earn whatever she gets around here. You have nothing to worry about.”

There was uncertainty in Narcissa’s eyes. It was barely there for an instant; it was little more than a flicker, but Daphne saw it all the same. She decided that in this case actions would speak louder than words. She leaned her head down and kissed Narcissa on the lips. It was no mere peck. She kissed the older woman deeply, reassuring her as to her place but also expressing her gratitude to Narcissa for putting all of this together. Harry wouldn’t have entered her life without Narcissa’s little scheme. And who knew what would happen with Astoria. She wasn’t naïve enough to think that everything would be smooth and effortless, but even the chance of any sort of improvement there was more than she’d ever expected.

Daphne pulled back and grinned down at Narcissa. “Astoria doesn’t change anything as far as you’re concerned. You’re still going to be our slut, for as long as you’d like to be.” Narcissa rolled her eyes, but that was a marked improvement over the uncertainty she’d seen earlier. Considering her mission to be done, she rolled off of Narcissa and back down on the other side of her across from her boyfriend.

“Right, Harry?” she asked, giving him an expectant look that Narcissa could not see. Harry smirked, amused. She imagined he found it funny that she was trying to comfort Narcissa not so long after the need to put her back in her place. She kept looking at him, and she inclined her head towards Narcissa meaningfully. It was time to put her seeming nonverbal connection with Harry to the test and see if he could get it without needing to be told.

Harry answered her question by pulling Narcissa into a sudden kiss of his own. Her body stiffened in surprise, but Daphne reassured her by wrapping her into an embrace from behind. Narcissa took that as the encouragement it was meant to be and began to return Harry’s affection, frantically moving her lips against his and deepening the kiss. 

Once Harry finally pulled his lips back and broke the kiss, Daphne decided there was only one step left to be taken. She leaned in and kissed Harry herself. There was no need for any sort of reassurance there; she just loved kissing him and would do so any time she had the chance. He kissed back eagerly enough to show that he felt the same way.

“Don’t worry about anything,” Daphne said to Narcissa once she was finally able to tear herself away from her boyfriend’s lips. “We’re not going to use you any less than we already do.” She smirked and continued on in a mock-whisper. “In fact, I’m actually going to need _more_ from you now. I’ll need a female partner in crime to help me in tormenting my younger sister and putting her in her place, and based on what you told me it sounds like you’ve got plenty of experience in that area.”

Narcissa smiled widely in response, and Harry laughed out loud.

“Astoria doesn’t know what she’s in for,” Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Daphne, Harry/Daphne/Narcissa


	20. Expectations and Consequences, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria is summoned to Black Manor to get her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

Astoria could not entirely contain the shaking of her hands as she stepped through the floo and out into Black Manor. This had been a house she had become intimately familiar with in the past as Harry used to call her in for some 'after-hours work' at least once a week and often even more frequently, but she hadn't been here in quite some time. The first thing she saw when she stepped out was her older sister Daphne, who greeted her with a smirk. Astoria paused a beat to give her some time to welcome her as a guest into her home (had Daphne formally moved in, or did she still maintain her own flat? Astoria did not know; she didn't exactly keep in contact with her sister or their parents.)

It became clear that Daphne wasn't going to say anything though. She turned and started walking away, and she casually, carelessly waved her arm forward to indicate that Astoria should follow her. Astoria knew the way to Harry's sitting room, obviously, but she allowed Daphne to lead her since she was the guest and Daphne was Harry's girlfriend at the very least even if she didn't officially live here yet.

 _Smack_!

Astoria flinched at the sudden, authoritative sound. Despite it not emanating from close by, it was still loud enough to ring throughout the house. She recognized that sound; she used to hear it from up close, and feel it as well. Someone was getting spanked, and she knew from experience that this was no fun or friendly spanking. This was coming in _hard_.

"What did you do to Daphne to earn this?" Harry's voice asked, booming, commanding. It had been so long since Astoria heard that side of him come out, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"I didn't do anything!" Narcissa insisted.

The spanks died down after that, but Narcissa's voice didn't. She began to scream out, hoarsely thanking Harry again and again. Astoria concluded that he was using his tongue on her now, and it brought about a burning jealousy within her. It wasn't fair that Narcissa got to enjoy Harry's attention while Astoria had to try and beg for scraps! She was here _first_! And Narcissa had only come here in the first place to try and drag Astoria out, so why was she up there instead of Astoria?

Daphne noticed her anger and gave her a wide, knowing smirk. Astoria took a deep breath and schooled her features, but she knew she had already given her jealousy away. Oh well; it wasn't like Daphne didn't know how she felt already anyway.

Daphne pulled out her wand as they reached the sitting room and gave her wand a casual wave, but it wasn't nearly quickly enough to prevent Astoria from hearing what was taking place elsewhere in the manor. Astoria was sure that had been intentional. They'd wanted to taunt her with that. Why else had there been no charm put up initially? And for Astoria to be able to hear it so clearly even though the sitting room was down here and Harry was dealing with Narcissa upstairs, the door to the bedroom had to be open. The ploy from Daphne was evident. She was establishing a pecking order of some sort right from the beginning to Astoria, which personally she thought was unnecessary. She was coming here to try and beg her way back in, _and_ the entire vow had been one of submission from her anyway. Of course she was at the bottom.

"Have a seat, sister," Daphne said. She seated herself at the table and pointed her wand at the seat opposite her, dictating where Astoria would sit. Another show of superiority, Astoria noted. But she took the seat regardless. Whatever bad blood existed between her and her sister, Daphne was her only hope of getting back into Harry's bed. She would do whatever her older sister wanted and let her lord her place of prominence over her so long as even the slightest possibility of getting back into Harry's bed was there.

"We're not going to waste time talking about how or why you are here," Daphne said. "I already know all of the details thanks to Harry and Narcissa. I know why you're here and what you want. What I want you to tell me instead is why I should allow you to have any involvement with Harry."

"Harry is insatiable," Astoria suggested. It was true; Daphne had no doubt discovered his appetite for herself by this point, even if he never fucked her as hard as he used to fuck Astoria when he really got in the mood to put her in her place. "I can help you handle his sex drive without exhausting yourself."

“I already have Narcissa here to deal with that," Daphne said dismissively. "If that's the best reason you can offer me, I don't see how you can expect to convince me of anything. I see absolutely no logical reason for me to change the current power dynamic with Narcissa serving as the outlet for Harry's excess lust after I'm satisfied, especially after all the work I put in to make sure she knew her place."

Astoria scrambled to try and come up with another reason. Her mind worked overtime to offer up some persuasive argument that would show Daphne why her presence in Harry's life would benefit her, but every reason she came up with was immediately discarded. Her sister had never been easy to fool with weak arguments or false bluster. Daphne's mind was sharp and she did not respond well to empty promises. There was no way for Astoria to convince her of her usefulness through a debate. She would have to try something else.

"There's no reason you should," she admitted. "While I will say without false bravado that I think I can handle Harry better than Narcissa, she's probably capable enough by this point to keep him happy and leave you feeling less exhausted. There's no argument I can make about why you should let me back into Harry's bed. But I figured I might as well ask. It wasn't like it hurt my chances any, and I needed to see if there was any chance that it might happen."

Astoria was not used to being so open or honest with anyone these days, let alone the older sister she'd been estranged from for years. Any communication they'd had for the last several years had consisted almost entirely of traded barbs, thinly veiled insults and no more public cordiality than pureblood customs required. She was one of the last people Astoria would have expected to be so honest and vulnerable in front of when this year started, but she had decided that the time had come to set her ego aside. She was too desperate to try and get back into Harry's bed to care about how she got there, and since a debate wasn't going to sway Daphne, maybe blunt honesty and vulnerability would.

"You didn't hurt your chances any, I'll agree with that," Daphne said. She gave away nothing in either her voice or her expression to give Astoria any clue of what she was thinking. "The only reason we are even here discussing this right now is because when you suggested repairing his godfather's old motorbike and giving it to Harry, that was the first sign of the sister I used to know that I've seen in years. That wasn't the selfish, arrogant, bigoted bitch the world has come to know as Lady Malfoy, but the kind, sweet and thoughtful younger sister I used to have. I miss that Astoria, and so do our parents."

Astoria wasn't sure what she expected out of this conversation, but it wasn't this. It felt like she was being rubbed raw right now, and she didn't like it. Daphne's words hit particularly close to home since she had been so terribly lonely recently once her time with Harry had ended and she'd been forced to take a closer look at the shambles her marriage was in. She'd given up so much of herself and the person she used to be when she became Lady Malfoy, and it was starting to feel like she was losing it all. She folded her arms across her chest and did her best to close herself off from the uncomfortable emotions, and she noticed the effectiveness of it when Daphne frowned.

"If you wanted me to stay that naive little girl, maybe you shouldn't have left me so alone," she said quietly. She hadn't meant to say it; she knew it hurt her chances of earning Daphne's approval, if there had ever been a chance of that in the first place. But she hadn't been able to help herself. Daphne's words were picking at old wounds and pain she'd tried so hard to bury and forget about as she threw herself fully into her new life.

"I did what I could for you, and so did our parents," Daphne said with what was obviously forced calm. "But I'm not going to have this argument again right now. Just ask yourself this question: were you more alone back then, during the middle of the war when you were safe and we did our best to protect you and show you our love, or are you more alone now with a husband who from what I hear doesn't love you, touch you or even _like_ you? The only two people who spend any real time around you now are two witches you _hated_ and probably still hate on at least some level, and they only spend time around you to sexually dominate you and make you humiliate yourself, but you take it all just so you can sometimes be allowed to have an orgasm. Do you really feel like you were more alone back then than you are now?"

Astoria frowned and bit her lip hard as Daphne's words assaulted her. Her older sister didn't give her much time to think about all of that, much less formulate a response, and maybe that was a blessing.

"As thanks for showing me that maybe you aren't a complete bitch, and also as my real birthday present to Harry, I'm going to agree to your request," Daphne said.

Astoria blinked, thinking she must have misheard her at first. Nothing about this conversation so far had made her think Daphne was giving any thought to actually saying yes, but her words sank in and Astoria felt joy like she hadn't felt in far too long. It must have been incredibly obvious on her face because Daphne gave her an extremely smug look.

"Of course there are going to be a list of conditions you'll need to agree to first," Daphne said. She summoned a piece of parchment from somewhere else and pushed it across the table towards Astoria.

\--

"You seriously expect me to agree that I cannot ever have sex with Draco again, and if I do I will no longer ever be welcomed in Harry's bed again? What if he pursues me and I have to keep denying him? There's only so many times I can tell him I'm tired or sore before he'll start to get suspicious that something is up," Astoria complained, jabbing her finger against the parchment as she pointed at a specific clause. Daphne chuckled, and it only made Astoria more frustrated. "Do you find that funny?"

"Yes," Daphne said. "I find it very amusing that you're less concerned with denying your husband completely than you are with being kicked out of Harry's bed." Astoria winced but it wasn't like she could argue about what her priorities were here. "But you do make a good point. We will amend that clause to state that you will do your best to avoid any sexual contact with Draco, but in the event you have to deny him so often that there is a clear risk of him becoming suspicious you can agree to his advances. But you'll have to let me know in the event that that happens, and I will thoroughly test you for diseases before allowing you to become involved again."

Astoria wasn't entirely satisfied with that, but it was probably as good as she could hope for there. She nodded reluctantly. "I'll accept that."

"Good," Daphne said. She tapped the parchment with her wand, and the clause in question was replaced with the amended version they'd just agreed to. "Now are there any other points on the contract you want to take issue with?"

Astoria's eyes skimmed the contract again, looking for anything that stood out as something that would be worth disputing.

_-Astoria (hereafter to be referred to as The Signed) isn’t to have sex with Draco, barring his advances being persistent and unavoidable. If she does have to be involved with Draco, she must be tested for diseases before involving herself with Daphne, Harry or Narcissa again._

_-The duration of The Signed’s Vow will no longer be judged by magic and instead will be permanent._

_-The Signed will obey Daphne’s commands completely, as she does Harry’s._

_-The Signed may end the Vow at any point she wishes without consequence, but will no longer be welcome to be involved with Harry, Daphne or Narcissa (for as long as Narcissa is involved with Harry and Daphne)._

_-The Signed will perform the following, and the punishment for failing to complete them is included below each task:_

_-Wear no clothing when at the Manor, so long as there is no guest there other than Narcissa._

_Punishment: 1 spank (hand) for every second that passes once 1 minute has passed since The Signed has determined that there are no guests. If The Signed for some reason finds herself unable to strip down, this punishment won’t occur._

_-Arrive in the morning, so long as it is possible to do so, and serve breakfast to Daphne and Harry in bed:_

_Punishment: 30 spanks (hand), 10 spanks (hairbrush/paddle)_

_-Attend the Greengrass Family Dinners on Sunday, whenever she can:_

_Punishment: 20 spanks (hand), 30 spanks (hairbrush/paddle), no interaction sexually with Harry beyond providing oral sex until The Signed has apologized at the next family dinner she attends._

_-The Signed shall ask for permission (to Daphne or Harry) to do anything sexually with Harry that he does not initiate, whether commanded to do so by Daphne (or anyone else besides Harry) or not:_

_Punishment: 50 spanks (hand), 50 spanks (hairbrush/paddle), orgasm denial hex (1 week minimum, 4 weeks maximum)._

_-The Signed will provide Harry with a blowjob before he departs for work each morning, so long as she is given permission._

_Punishment: 10 spanks (hand), 10 spanks (hairbrush/paddle), denial hex for her next 2 encounters with Harry that are not oral sex._

_-Whenever departing the Manor, if Harry is there she must ask him if he needs anything from her before she departs:_

_Punishment: 25 spanks (hand), 25 spanks (hairbrush/paddle), denial hex for her next 3 encounters with Harry that are not oral sex._

_-The Signed will touch herself while kneeling and watching, but not orgasm, anytime she witnesses Harry, Daphne or Narcissa having sex with one, or both, of the others, unless under orders to do otherwise._

_Punishment for orgasming: Denial hex for 3 days._

_Punishment for not kneeling/touching herself/watching: Denial hex for 3 days, 25 spanks (hand), 25 spanks (hairbrush/paddle)._

_-Harry will continue to provide her with discipline at work, but either himself or Daphne will provide said discipline now, rather than Narcissa or Pansy, unless stated otherwise._

_-The Signed may continue to be involved with Narcissa and Pansy as she currently is, so long as neither Narcissa or Pansy become involved with anyone else._

_-Pansy will need to give a new Vow of Silence, and The Signed must ensure that Narcissa has had that taken care of before informing Pansy of her situation back in Harry’s life._

_-The Signed shall perform a good deed for a muggleborn each day, which must be notable enough to satisfy either Daphne or Harry. Exceptions may be given if a good deed of enough significance is provided for someone else, at Harry and Daphne’s discretion. Mediocre deeds may be enough to reduce the severity of punishment, again at the discretion of Harry and Daphne._

_Punishment: 100 spanks (hand), 50 spanks (hairbrush/paddle), Denial hex for 3 days._

_-All punishments are cumulative._

"No," she said eventually. "I can accept everything else."

"Excellent," Daphne said. "You can go ahead and sign it later, after Harry comes down and accepts you.”

Astoria nodded, wishing she could sign it now and make it official before they could consider ripping it away from her, but if Harry needed to be here for that than so be it. She had just agreed to make the vow permanent, and incorporate Daphne into it as well, but Astoria couldn't bring herself to care about any of the logical concerns that came with it. All she saw was the chance to return to Harry's bed, and it had her feeling giddy.

"As you prove yourself, tasks will gradually be removed from the list," Daphne said. "Eventually you could arrive at a similar role as the one Narcissa enjoys, but how far you make it will be entirely dependent on how much progress you can make towards being the person you used to be."

Astoria just nodded. She would be whatever person she needed to be and put herself through whatever was necessary so long as she could feel Harry's hands and tongue on her again, not to mention his cock inside of her again.

"Now here's your first command, sister: strip down, here and now, and kneel on the floor with your knickers in your mouth. You're to stay just like that until Harry comes down to greet you. If you move for any reason other than to get a drink of water or use the loo before he arrives, that will be as good as an admission that you don't care about this as much as you claim to, and you'll give up on your right to be involved with Harry and Narcissa ever again, at least for as long as he's in a relationship with me."

"Is there anything else?" Astoria asked as she got up from her chair and started to tug her robes up.

"No," Daphne said, already moving away. "Just get in your position and stay there. If Harry doesn't make it down by midnight I'll have mercy on you and let you go home without considering it a failure on your part, but otherwise you're not to move unless it's for one of the reasons I specified, or if Narcissa or I come down and give you a command. Now be a good little sister and listen from down here while I go upstairs and have fun with my man."

\--

Narcissa, freshly showered and cleaned up after her own session with Harry, came down the stairs amidst the deafening sounds of the bed shaking on the floor above. It sounded like Daphne was biting down on either a pillow or the bedding as she was fucked, but her moans were so loud that Narcissa could hear them clearly. And their guest could probably hear it all loud and clear as well.

Astoria was kneeling on the floor in the sitting room when Narcissa arrived, nude and with her knickers between her teeth just as Daphne had said she would be. Narcissa smirked at her as she sat down in her favorite chair, and she pointed at her lap with one hand while the other brandished a familiar hairbrush that she'd brought down with her for just this occasion.

Astoria got up off of her knees and hurried over to sling herself across her lap without Narcissa needing to even say a word to her. She didn't even seem to consider taking the very reasonable and simple precaution of asking how many spanks she would be receiving. But that was okay, because Narcissa already had an answer prepared for that question.

"There will not be a set number of spanks," she said, getting straight to the point and not even bothering with a simple greeting. "I will keep going until one of two things happen. Either your arse is going to be bruised or your sister and her boyfriend are going to finish up and it'll be my turn with him again." She felt Astoria stiffen in her lap, so she decided to give her a bit of incentive to play along with her game. "You can of course say no. But Harry and I have been tempering Daphne's plans for you already. Yes, believe it or not, I've been the _voice of reason_ today. You've really managed to get on your sister's nerves over the past few years, haven't you? So it really is in your best interest to keep me happy today, in my opinion."

She really wasn't kidding about how vindictive Daphne had been with some of her ideas for Astoria today, but the spanking wasn't going to be quite as rough as she was suggesting it might be. She knew full well that Daphne was almost at her breaking point by now, so she wasn't going to last all that much longer. Astoria's paddling wouldn't last long, though it _was_ going to be fierce. More than anything she just wanted to see how Astoria would react and how desperate she was to get back into Harry's bed.

Astoria nodded her head and then let it hang. Narcissa grinned, pulled the hairbrush back and brought it down onto the bare skin of Astoria's arse, making her daughter in law grunt into the knickers that served as her gag.

\--

Daphne’s orgasmic, excited, exhausted screech from up the stairs was a sound Narcissa knew well. She knew it meant that Daphne was too drained to keep going, and in this case that also meant Narcissa’s playtime with Astoria was over.

She’d made the most of the time she’d had though, and Astoria herself was proof enough of that. She was sobbing, the sexy little green knickers she’d worn having fallen out of her mouth at some point during the paddling, and her arse wore the evidence of how efficient Narcissa had been with the time she’d been given.

“It looks like our time is up,” Narcissa said, tossing the hairbrush aside. She went to pull Astoria up to straddle her lap, but Astoria beat her to it. She settled in on Narcissa’s lap, and Narcissa kissed her possessively. Astoria just groaned into the kiss and took it, acting as docile and submissive as Narcissa had ever seen her act towards her. Apparently knowing what was coming had done wonders for her mood. It wasn’t coming just yet though. She was going to have to put in a bit more work before Harry gave her what she craved so badly.

Narcissa cast a switching spell, swapping the hairbrush with the dildo from upstairs that would clearly not be needed up there any time soon since Daphne would be too exhausted to use it or take it.

“Get down and kneel again,” she said. Astoria complied immediately, and Narcissa stood up and stuck the dildo to the ground with a new bit of spellwork Astoria hadn’t seen before. “It’s been some time since you’ve been with Harry, and I worry you might be a bit out of practice. You should use this chance to make sure you’re ready to take Harry all the way down your throat.”

Astoria got started quickly, but once she drove her throat all the way down quickly in her eagerness to prove she was ready, she discovered the little surprise Narcissa had for her. It hadn’t been a charm to simply stick the dildo to the floor, but it kept Astoria in place when she went to pull back. She twisted her body to look up at Narcissa while her nose and chin were sticking to the floor, but all she accomplished was getting the dildo to press painfully into her throat. She choked and gurgled around the dildo, and Narcissa could see her panic as she thought she was going to be stuck down there without air since the dildo, which was a replica of Harry’s cock, was too big. She decided to reveal the trick.

“The sticking charm will last for about twenty seconds before it will let you up,” she explained. “It will fade away if it’s not reactivated by you making it back down to the bottom of the dildo again within five seconds of going back up. You can let it fade if it gets to be too much for you, but I’d hate it if I had to reconsider going against Daphne’s initial plan for tonight. She wanted you to start out being denied the ability to orgasm for an entire month as punishment for the things you said to your parents just before you married Draco. I talked her out of it; I said you were going to show us how committed you were. I guess you’ll either prove me right or make a liar out of me.”

Astoria was released by the sticking charm, and only waited for a second or two before driving her mouth back down to the bottom again. Narcissa smirked as Astoria gave her answer loud and clear, and then she gasped theatrically as he pretended to just now remember something.

“I almost forgot!” she said. “We need to make things interesting, don’t we?” She swished her wand at Astoria, tugging her arms behind her back and binding them together. “Good luck, Astoria.”

\--

After the better part of an hour spent driving herself down on the dildo Narcissa had prepared for her, Astoria’s eyes took note of Harry entering the room at last. He was completely, gloriously naked. Oh, how she had missed that cock! Her slobber covered the dildo and her jaw was sore and had locked up several times already during her efforts. Her nose and chin were currently stuck to the ground and the dildo was shoved painfully down her throat, but that glimpse of his hard cock was all it took to reassure her that she would go through this for a week straight without rest if it meant he would fuck her again regularly.

She’d been teased with the potential during her entire ordeal. Narcissa had gone upstairs and she and Harry had engaged in a very loud and very enthusiastic fuck. The door had been left wide open and there had been no silencing charm in place. Some time close to the end Daphne had even summoned a second wind and joined in. The three of them had had their fun together while Astoria went through her trial. By the time he was finished with them it was obvious both Narcissa and Daphne were exhausted, but Harry wasn’t. His erect cock spoke to that, even if Astoria hadn’t remembered how insatiable he was. (And she remembered. She remembered every night.)

He was in no hurry to come to her though. He went and sat down casually on the couch directly across from her, watching her work hard as he lounged. He watched her silently for a couple of minutes before he finally spoke to her.

“After that charm ends, you’re going to sign the bottom of that parchment Daphne showed you earlier,” he said. “Then you’re going to go upstairs and lock it in my drawer. Once you do that you will be bound by everything written on it.” He waved his hand in her direction, and a second later her arms were unbound and free.

The second the charm let her up she shot to her feet, rushed over and signed the parchment with the quill Harry held up for her to take. She felt the flash of magic as the contract became binding with her signature, but she didn’t have time to care about that. She picked the parchment up and dashed up the stairs with all the excitement of a child on Christmas morning, nearly forgetting to cast the locking charm once the parchment was in his drawer.

With the parchment signed, sealed and delivered to its proper place, all that was left was for Astoria to get back to the cock she had missed so much. She raced out of his room and towards the stairs again, moving in such a hurry that she tripped over the fifth step on her way back down and would have tumbled the rest of the way down quite painfully if Harry hadn’t caught her with a levitation charm and brought her back to him. He was still seated, and he brought Astoria to rest on her knees in front of him.

“We’re going to talk,” he said. “Well, I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen. I have a feeling there’s something you’d much rather use your mouth for than talking right now, so if you’re that eager you can get to work on my balls while I do the talking.”

Astoria needed no more encouragement than that. She hurried to get to work, licking, kissing and sucking on Harry’s big balls. What she wanted more than anything was to have his cock inside of her, but for the moment she would happily show his balls the sort of worship they deserved.

“I never expected Daphne to agree to this when I brought it up,” he began while she kept working. “If I ever needed proof of how lucky I am, here it is. I’m the luckiest bloke in all of Britain, and probably the entire world.” He chuckled as Astoria took his left testicle between her lips and sucked on it hard. “But I bet you’re feeling even luckier than me, aren’t you?” Astoria took her job of worshipping his balls too seriously to stop doing it for long enough to tell him yes, so she settled for moaning an affirmative around his balls while nodding her head slightly. That made him laugh even harder.

“Enough of that,” Harry said. He grabbed her hair and dragged her head away from his balls only to thrust his cock into her mouth, and without any further word he began to fuck her throat.

Astoria had convinced herself that she was ready for this, ready for anything he threw at her, but it was more of a struggle than she’d been expecting. It had been awhile, and her throat and her jaw muscles were weary thanks to the fake version of his cock Narcissa had just made her deepthroat for the better part of an hour. She gagged around his cock and her eyes teared up, not that Harry held back at all out of concern. He fucked her throat with every bit of the roughness and dominance that she remembered, and no matter how much she struggled with it she truly wouldn’t have it any other way.

He held her head down at the bottom of his cock, and while she gagged and struggled for air she became convinced that the dildo that was supposed to represent an accurate artificial version of Harry’s cock was actually not quite as large as the real thing.

“I was only intending on using your mouth tonight,” Harry announced as he let her come back up for a brief respite. “That was the plan for all of us in fact. Just you being involved again in any capacity was supposed to be reward enough for now.” While disappointed, Astoria couldn’t disagree. It wasn’t all that she wanted, but it was more than she’d honestly expected. At least she was back in, and at least he would fuck her again eventually.

“You can thank Daphne and Narcissa for everything that happens from this point on,” he continued. “Just before I came down here that convinced me to fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to move your legs to get to the floo.” Astoria moaned around his cock and shivered in excitement at the vision he’d just put in her head. Playing with Narcissa and Pansy was fun, or at least it could be when they weren’t too busy coming up with new ways to torture and embarrass her, but there was nothing that could compare with being fucked by Harry. That was why she was here, and it was why she’d been so miserable to have it taken away from her.

“That excited you, didn’t it?” he asked. She nodded around his cock and he laughed. “I’m glad to see you’re still the same submissive little slut I remember,” he said.

Astoria was beyond thrilled, but she was also really struggling now. His massive cock and the work she’d already been put through were catching up to her, and Harry kept pressing her. He gave her one last deep thrust that took her breath away and made her squeal and shake, and then he finally pulled up. But he wasn’t finished with her. He was only just getting started.

He roughly dragged her onto her back on the carpet and pinned her ankles above her head with only one hand, forcing her body to bend in an incredibly physically demanding position. It reminded her of just how much she had missed not just his cock but _him_. No one else could dominate her so completely and so effortlessly like this. Narcissa and Pansy working together couldn’t even come close to this.

“I hope you’re ready for this, because there is going to be absolutely nothing gentle about what I’m going to do to you,” he said. “This is going to be _rough_.” She shivered once again in delight at his tone. He meant every word of it. He was going to fuck the hell out of her, and that was exactly what she was here for.

The hand that wasn’t holding her legs reached down to grip her throat, and she gasped just as he lined himself up and entered her in one brutal thrust. He didn’t bother to check if she was ready, and he didn’t even think about easing her back into this. Neither of those things was necessary, and they both knew it. The reality was that he knew as well as she did that she was _more_ than ready. She was more ready than she had ever been. 

Astoria moaned loudly as she felt Harry’s cock drive home into her, filling her up like only he had ever been able to do. The hand around her throat squeezed.

“If you can’t shut the fuck up before you wake up Daphne or Narcissa I can promise you that you will wish you had,” he said coldly. He had never sounded so callous with her, or at the very least he hadn’t since the earliest days of the vow, though she wasn’t sure he’d sounded like that even back then.

Her moans did not subside despite the warning, as well as her shock at just how cold he’d sounded. She couldn’t help it though; she had gone without this for so long and had missed it so much. He fucked her brutally; his hips driving into her while his hand squeezed her throat. He had never fucked her this hard before.

Then he took it to a level she never would have dreamed of and slapped her across the cheek. She gasped in shock, as while she knew he was strong enough that he could have smacked her much harder than that if his goal was to do real damage, it had still been a harder slap than she would have ever expected from him. But there was no question how she felt about it. Her body knew exactly how it felt, and the proof was in how much closer her orgasm came in response. She was well on her way there regardless, but her arousal spiked tremendously once she felt that slap.

Her moans got freer and louder now as he continued to fuck her, and they only got louder as he started to smack her tits. He slapped them almost lazily and seemingly at random. Harry suddenly grabbed her throat again and squeezed even harder than before. He squeezed so tight that the moans shrank down to the mere faintest of sounds.

Astoria’s first orgasm hit her so quickly that it was frankly humiliating. She’d known she was needy, but it still shouldn’t have come up on her quite _that_ quickly!

“Already, Astoria?” Harry asked, laughing at her. “You’re going to make this easier on me than I expected if that’s all it’s going to take to make you cum.”

It was around this time that Astoria realized Harry had somehow become even better in his role of dominance now. He’d been a natural at it; she could say that better than anyone, because she had been the first person to ever experience it and he’d done a damn good job of it even that first night where he’d caught her and she’d sworn her vow in order to escape Azkaban. But in the time since she’d last been with him he had gotten even better at it, which she wouldn’t have believed was possible. When he gave her a particularly painful, deep thrust that sent her arousal spiking yet higher than before she realized that she had become the slut he always used to call her. Or maybe she always had been.

She didn’t care either way. She didn’t care about her pride or about anything other than getting more of this. She loved the way Harry fucked her too much to ever lose it again. Astoria vowed to herself that she was going to do whatever it took to keep on getting fucked like this. Even if that meant allowing her sister and Narcissa to humiliate her for the rest of her life, she would do it. They could rub her face in this for eternity and she would accept it gladly so long as Harry kept fucking her like this.

“Was it really worth it, Astoria?” he asked. “Was it worth agreeing to submit to me and Daphne _forever_ , and continuing to be Pansy and Narcissa’s plaything until they get bored of you, just so you can have the chance to convince me and your sister you’re worthy of the pleasure I can bring you?” 

Astoria’s pleasure hit another spike as she realized that she had actually given away all control to them. She still had the ability to end their agreement and remove herself from the situation entirely, not that she would ever even entertain the idea of doing something so stupid, but aside from that she had given up all control to Harry and Daphne forever. This was not the original vow, where magic would have determined when she had adequately been punished for her crimes and released her at that point. This was permanent; she would be under Harry and Daphne’s control for the rest of her life unless she backed out of it all.

The arousal that coursed through her at that lack of control got her heart racing even faster than it already had been. The thoughts rushing through her mind sent her racing over the edge. She could no longer breathe and her vision was getting blurry thanks to the combination of the earth-shattering pleasure and the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

But the vow was still in place as ever, and Harry had asked her a direct question that demanded a direct answer.

“ _Yes_ ,” she rasped out with her last bit of air. And it was. It was worth it, without question. The overwhelming feeling from the admission, as well as the lack of air and of course the relentless pounding of Harry’s cock, forced another orgasm out of Astoria. Her second orgasm seemed just as amusing to Harry as her first, because he laughed and shook his head.

"I guess Narcissa was right about this after all," he said. "I thought even you would have your limits. There was no way you could get off on being choked, right? Yet here we are. I can see why Draco could never satisfy you. He'd hate to have to get his pretty little hands dirty, wouldn't he? That's why you have to come to me to get what you need."

Back when she'd first sworn this vow she would have cursed his name for disrespecting both her and Draco in such a manner, but Astoria was well beyond that point now. She still retained at least some of that haughtiness, but she left it at the door when it came to this. Harry could disrespect her and her husband as much as he wanted to, so long as he kept fucking her like no one else ever had and no one else ever would.

Harry's hand released her throat at last, and Astoria gasped and wheezed as her body desperately tried to suck in whatever oxygen it could. (She wasn't to know, but he would later tell Narcissa and Daphne that she'd been teetering a bit too close to the edge. Between her gurgling and her head drooping and then jerking back up into alertness, he felt like the breath play was carrying on too long and becoming too risky for him to be comfortable continuing with it.)

The choking was done, but that didn't mean Harry was. After removing his hand from her throat he cast a silencing spell on the sitting room. Astoria was barely even aware of it. Her body was weak and she was drifting in and out of alertness, not unlike how she had when Narcissa and Pansy played their game with her. But the key difference here was that while Narcissa, heartless bitch though she was, gave her some time to flicker in and out and to recover at least a little bit, Harry gave her no such time. He continued to roughly use her body however he pleased, getting right back to fucking her, and the hand that had been choking her now returned to slapping her tits.

Astoria hadn't forgotten how strong Harry was, but he reminded her nevertheless. He kept fucking her, driving his hips into her and making her body feel his strength every single time, again and again without pause and without mercy. This was what she'd been missing; this was what she'd come crawling in here to beg her sister for. Harry fucked Astoria all the way until she could feel a third orgasm approaching. He noticed it too. It had been a little bit since they'd done this, but he'd fucked her so often that he could still easily see and feel all of the signs that Astoria was feeling good and about to feel even better. He waved his hand over her body, and Astoria gasped and whimpered in frustration when she felt the familiar effects of the orgasm denial spell hit her.

"Beg for it," he said roughly. "Let me hear how much you want it and how much you've missed it. Beg me!"

"Please!" she said right away. "Please, Harry! Please make me cum! I need it so much; I've missed this so much! Please make me cum, I'm begging you!"

"You can do better than that," he said. He apparently seemed to be satisfied with what he'd done with her tits, because he reached behind and beneath her body to start spanking her arse. It was still tender thanks to Narcissa's work earlier, but Astoria would take it gladly along with the cock screwing her.

The spanking made things even more difficult for her. Most women probably would have merely endured this at best, especially if their bum was already as sore as hers was, but in Astoria's case the spanking only drove her arousal higher. The physical demands of the spanking as well as the peak of the fucking he was giving her had Astoria as aroused as she'd been all day, or night she supposed since she had been here for long already.

It didn't take long before her feeble resistance slipped. The pleasure was turning into a discomfort the longer this went on with her being denied the orgasm that begged to be let out. It combined with the more obvious physical pain of the spanks to make things even rougher on her.

"Please!" she groaned. "Please, spank me more!" Harry chuckled and began to slap her arse quickly. "More, harder, _harder_!" Astoria wasn't sure she could take any more, or whether or not she could handle his hand hitting her arse any harder than it already was, but she couldn't help herself at this point. She was too far gone to have any sense of self-preservation now.

"Slap my face!" she demanded next, and then it just broke down entirely. "Use me! Use me, abuse me, do whatever you want to me!" She only now realized that he didn't specify what it was she should be begging for, and this was the only thing she could come up with. She was so desperate to cum that she would beg as desperately as he wanted and plead with him to do whatever he wished as long as he let her cum. She wasn't sure she'd ever felt so desperate to cum, even though she'd already orgasmed twice today and even though Narcissa used to make her go weeks without a single climax. This just went to show how badly she needed this; how badly she needed what only Harry could give her.

She broke off into nonsensical, rambling pleas that barely counted as words, and her body thrashed beyond her control. Harry seemed to realize that she was at the point where she could take no more, because her hazy mind felt him left the charm off of her. She screeched and thrashed as she came for the third time, and she was still babbling when he pulled his cock out of her and sprayed her face with his own orgasm. Astoria smiled when she felt it. How long had it been since Harry had dirtied her face with his semen?

It had been far too long. Far, _far_ too long.

\--

An exhausted Astoria washed her face in one of the guest restrooms, thinking about what she'd just been through.

She'd thought she remembered what it felt like at the end after Harry was finished with her, but she realized now that she'd been underselling him. Time had dulled her memory there somewhat, but he'd reminded her of what he was capable of now. She was honestly amazed that he'd managed to do all of that with her even after having fucked both her sister and her mother in law for Merlin only knew how long. He'd been going at it with Narcissa before Astoria even arrived to meet with Daphne, and he'd kept going the entire time.

In the past there had been times when Harry was legitimately furious with her over something she'd said or done, but he'd still fucked her in a way that could almost be considered gentle in comparison to how he'd treated her tonight. The spanks he'd given her during the shag were even harder than what he used to give her when he was spanking her as a legitimate punishment--and her arse had already been bright red before he even came down the stairs thanks to Narcissa.

He didn't give her a second to rest even after he came on her face. No sooner had he done that before he was pressing into her arse and giving her a firm buggering on top of everything else he'd already given her. He'd at least been considerate enough not to reapply the denial charm, though he'd amused himself by pulling on her nipples and slapping her tits some more until he once again finished by cumming on her face.

Now that she had the time to stand there and think about things, Astoria was pretty sure she'd seen Daphne summon a potion into her hand before she went up the stairs, and that potion appeared to be the same color as the pepper-up potion. She would bet that she had given it to Harry before sending him down the stairs to greet Astoria. Astoria didn't know whether she should thank Daphne or curse her for that.

Who was she kidding? Of course she was thankful. Even as physically and mentally grueling as it had been, that was still the best sex of her entire life. That was really saying something considering how frequently and how well Harry had fucked her from the very first day of her Vow of Control.

"Tired?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Harry standing in the doorway of the loo, wearing only a pair of underwear that she didn’t recognize. Perhaps they’d been a gift from Daphne? 

"Yes," she said. "And it was worth it." Truer words had never been spoken.

"If you can go back to the sitting room before I go back in and get yourself into the same position as before, but with your arms and legs bound over your head, I'll reward you for it," he said.

Astoria's legs felt like jelly, and she knew she would be utterly broken and useless if she got fucked like that again right now. Despite that, she willed her legs to move and raced back into the sitting room with an excited bounce in her step that would have humiliated her if she'd been capable of feeling shame or humiliation right now. She grabbed her wand as she went and tried to figure out how she was going to get herself into that position as she hurried back to the sitting room.

\--

Astoria was in position by the time Harry returned, and she saw him grinning at her.

"I'm truly proud of you for being so selfless for your sister's sake," he said. "And I did promise you that I would reward you for that didn't I?"

"It was nothing special," she said. "You gave me my reward when you talked to Daphne about this and opened the door." She decided to try and be modest, reasoning that it was going to be the most beneficial attitude for her to take long-term if she wanted to give them no excuses to deprive her of what she needed. Harry snorted.

"You have no idea how amusing I find it that you consider getting fucked by me a reward," he said. "Can you imagine if you had a time turner and went back to tell the Astoria who swore the vow that one day she was going to _beg_ for me to fuck her, and she would even try to make some sort of peace with her estranged sister to make it happen?"

Astoria just shook her head. She knew what he meant. Even when she'd gotten her first taste of what he could do she had still tried to fight against it, to deny how good it felt. Her pride as Lady Malfoy prevented her from giving in, but that pride and that denial of how Harry and his big cock made her body sing was such a distant memory that it barely merited consideration in Astoria's opinion.

"In case you were wondering, me being as rough as I was before was Daphne and Narcissa's doing," he continued. "But it didn't take much to convince me of it, because I had a feeling you were going to enjoy it as much as you did."

"You were right," she said. "All of you were." It had been even more intense than she'd thought it would be, and it had been amazing.

"I know we were," he said, smirking. Then his face got more serious. "But what I'm about to do for you now is something Daphne and I came up with. It's our final thank you for what you did for my birthday, but it's also a show from Daphne as to what your future _could_ look like, if you can shed your pride as Lady Malfoy and turn back into someone more like the kind younger sister and loving daughter you used to be."

Astoria didn't know what to make of that, any of it, but her breath left her when Harry did not get back to the brutal fuck she'd been expecting when she got into position. Instead he knelt between her legs, and Astoria whimpered with raw need. She couldn't believe her luck as Harry began to kiss her inner thigh. Of all of the things she'd expected or hoped for tonight, she hadn't dared to think that he might give her _this_. She expected it to take quite some time before she might be able to earn the chance to have his head between her legs again, but there he was, kissing her so close to where she needed him.

"I promise I'll be a good slut from now on," she said, begging him, promising she would do everything he asked of her if he would give her this treasure. "I'll never do anything bad again, I swear!" Harry's lips paused in their slow trip along her inner thigh.

"I highly doubt you can be good all the time," he said. "But when you _are_ able to go above and beyond and show yourself to be the good person your family remembers you to be, Daphne and I are going to reward you for it. And I intend for your rewards for good behavior to be just as intense as your punishments have been and will be if you act poorly."

Astoria could think of no greater incentive for good behavior than that promise, particularly once he got back to work with his mouth. He kissed and licked his way to her pussy, and then he showed her just how richly rewarded she would be if she could earn his and Daphne's approval.

As Harry's tongue traced across her pussy lips and then took a slow circle around her clit, Astoria settled in for the amazing oral sex she remembered so fondly. But a funny thing happened this time around. As good as it had always been, it wasn't the same anymore. Now it was even _better_.

It wasn't that he'd ever held back on her before. He'd always given her a solid effort with his tongue and his lips, and she had never had any reason to complain. There was a reason she was quick to ask for oral sex when she was in a position to request something from him, after all. But as good as it had been before, this time it felt like he was worshipping her body with a reverence he'd never shown before. Even in the submissive position she'd assumed, she'd never felt him take such good care of her and devote himself so completely to her. With every pass of his tongue, every rub or wiggle of his fingers and every press of his lips, she felt more richly rewarded than she ever had in her life. Nothing could compare to this; not the prestige and power of being Lady Malfoy, or all of the gold in their Gringotts vault. There was no material possession she could ever attain that would make her feel better than Harry Potter worshipping her body with his mouth.

The pleasure he gave her was almost too much for Astoria to process after what had already been an exhausting day and evening. She moaned helplessly as his mouth brought her closer and closer to the end, and gasped when the promised moment arrived.

"Oh Merlin!" she whispered. "Oh, oh, oh, _oh_!" It became an exclamation, a chant, a plea and a prayer all rolled into one. She had been fortunate enough to find herself back in Harry's life and in his bed (or on the floor of his sitting room, whatever) again, and he was showing her such devotion with his mouth that it was making her cum like never before. It seized control of her body and her mind and made her see white.

As Astoria's orgasm overtook her, she shook and tugged at her bindings. She badly needed to grab onto his hair, or wiggle her hips or do _anything_ other than simply remain bent in half and played like a fine instrument. It felt wrong to be so motionless when her body and her mind were being made to feel so much pleasure.

Harry looked down at her oddly as he stood up, and Astoria gasped in disbelief, hardly daring to believe her luck when he got right back down onto his knees between her legs. A light, playful slap to her inner thighs got her attention.

"Since your gift really benefited not just me but Daphne and Narcissa as well, it only seems fair that you are rewarded three times too," he said. Astoria nodded, not about to complain if he was going to keep using that talented mouth on her. "But maybe I should give you more of a choice in how you are rewarded. If you'd like, you can trade this second round for some salve to apply to your tits and your arse so they won't be stinging for the next few days while Draco is away."

Astoria whined, and rather than give him her answer verbally she made her feelings clear by bucking her hips upwards as best she could in her position. Harry laughed.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, and then he said nothing else for quite some time because his mouth had more important things to do.

\--

Despite his words, Harry stopped after Astoria’s second orgasm. She wasn’t exactly in a position to complain; both of the climaxes he’d brought her with his mouth had been sensational, and there had been the three she’d had when he was fucking her early on too. Still, she couldn’t help but notice that he had promised to reward her three times but had only licked her to two orgasms before stopping.

“You’re done for the night,” he said as he pulled back and stood up. “Those two were the thanks for Narcissa and Daphne, but to get my thank you you’re going to have to be on your best behavior at work tomorrow morning. Think of it as an incentive, or maybe one final demand, since I know how cranky you can get after you don’t get enough sleep. And since this took so long, I know you’re not going to be sleeping much tonight.”

“Can I know what my reward is?” she asked. She wasn’t sure if he would appreciate her asking, but since this was a reward he was offering for something she’d done previously she didn’t think he would be too upset with her for asking.

“If you can be pleasant and professional tomorrow morning at work despite your exhaustion, I will floo you back here with me during lunch and leave your bindings off so you can fully enjoy my reward to you. I figure you’d appreciate that before reality sets in and you have to deal with Daphne and Narcissa making you earn every orgasm you’re given.”

“I would like that,” she said quietly, and then she shook her head to keep her eyes from drifting closed on her. Harry casually dispelled her bindings, and Astoria’s body unfolded as her limbs were freed.

“The guest room to the left of the master bedroom is yours whenever you can sleep over,” he said. “I know you said Draco is out of the country for a few days, so the room is ready for you.”

“Wonderful,” she said. She would have much preferred to sleep with him in his bed, but she knew better than to push that hard. Daphne might have allowed her back into Harry’s life, but that didn’t mean she would let her enjoy that kind of intimacy. Maybe some day in the future this would be possible, but that day was not today.

“Good,” he said. “I’ll warn you now that you are going to be used _thoroughly_ before we head to work in the morning, so you’ll probably want to head home and get some clothes if you plan on sleeping here tonight. Or you can go home and sleep for a few hours before coming back; it’s your choice. Just make sure you’re here and ready to see to your responsibilities before work.” Astoria nodded and dragged herself to her feet, but she was already thinking about the list of terms on that parchment she had signed. She was determined to show Harry (and Daphne too) that she was going to be able to meet all of those conditions.

“Do you need anything before I go?” she asked. Harry was present, and it was her duty to ask if there was anything she could do for him before she left. Harry laughed and smiled at her, seemingly remembering the term himself.

“There’s not,” he said. “You can go home and do whatever you need to do.”

“Are you sure about that?” Astoria asked. She stared pointedly at the tent in the loose trousers he’d changed into before joining her in the sitting room. “It looks like the pepper-up potion my sister gave you isn’t through with you just yet.” She still didn’t know for sure that she had been right about what she thought she saw, but she decided to make an educated guess.

“Yeah, she went a bit over the top with the dose,” he mumbled, confirming Astoria’s suspicions. She had a feeling it had not been a mistake either. Daphne wanted to make sure Harry was as prepared as he could possibly be to wreck Astoria. “It will wear off soon. At least I think I will.”

Astoria would have liked to believe that she was going to do what she was about to do only because she wanted to be in Harry’s good books as much as she possibly could, but she knew it was a lie. The truth was that she simply missed Harry’s cock. When she’d thought about how much she’d missed it she had tended to focus on how it felt when he drove it inside of her and fucked her body, but even having it back between her lips after so long seemed like a joy and a privilege at this point. Despite being so worn down that her vision was blurry and so exhausted that her legs wobbled when she tried to walk, she couldn’t resist the chance to do more.

She shoved him down onto the couch, and he grunted and looked up at her in surprise. But she said nothing. She just tugged his trousers and underwear down his legs, got down on her knees and began to suck his cock. If Daphne had given him so much pepper-up potion that he was still hard, it was Astoria’s job to make sure he was taken care of. Harry sighed in appreciation as her lips wrapped around him and sucked, and ran his hands through her hair. Once she started bobbing her head he burst into laughter, and she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. She knew she had been a bit out of practice at sucking a cock (a real flesh one rather than a dildo imitating one anyway), but she was quite sure that her skills had not deteriorated to the point that he should have any reason to _laugh_.

“Don’t be offended,” he said, still chuckling. “I’m just laughing because of how absurd it is that you’re this eager to suck my cock even though you’re not going to receive anything in return.”

Astoria begged to differ on that. She was getting quite a bit in return. Maybe she wasn’t getting physical pleasure out of it, but who said that was a requirement for her to enjoy herself? Being back down on her knees in Harry’s sitting room and sucking his cock was a position Astoria was thrilled to return to, and she wasn’t going to waste a moment of this second chance.

“I’m going to lay back and relax,” he said. “You can keep right on sucking my cock if that’s what you want to do, but if you’d rather climb up onto my lap, slide me into your arse and bounce around while you bugger yourself, you’re welcome to do that too.”

Astoria thought about it for a few moments, and then she released Harry’s cock from between her lips and made her move. It wasn’t easy for her to force her weary body to move, but she slowly pulled herself to her feet and climbed up onto his lap. Harry did nothing to help her in her efforts; he’d made it clear that he was going to sit back and relax, and it was up to her to do what she wanted. She had to push her sore body into action in order to take what she wanted.

It was not easy to make her protesting muscles do what her mind told them to do, but eventually she was able to get herself into position, her back pressing against his strong chest as she held his cock steady with her hand and sank down onto him. She put her hands on his thighs to allow herself to build some momentum as she began to bounce herself up and down on his cock.

The Lady Malfoy was cuckolding her husband, bouncing her arse up and down on the cock of the man he hated perhaps more than anyone else in the world. And there was nowhere she would rather be. Whatever her last name was and whatever her marriage contract said, this was where she belonged.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Rough sex, slapping, choking, paddling
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Astoria/Narcissa, Harry/Astoria


	21. Expectations and Consequences, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria is determined to hold onto her place at all costs.

Astoria stepped back through the floo and into Black Manor. It had been mere minutes since she’d left, but it still felt way too long for her. She had some lost time to make up for, after all.

She’d left only to get her work robes and a fresh set of underthings for the morning, and then she’d returned. She still had a job to do, especially if the pepper-up potion Daphne had given Harry was still affecting him. The boosts to his libido and stamina had been _very_ potent, and she thought it was quite possible that it had still lingered over into the morning too.

From the standpoint of her own well-being, Astoria erred when she continued to suck on Harry’s cock after her legs had given out on her and she could not bounce on him any more. She would have been better off letting her body recuperate while she had the chance, but the mere idea of failing to take care of Harry’s erection now that she was finally back and in a position to do so was abhorrent to her. She’d managed to bring herself to orgasm while bouncing on him, and it was only fair that she made sure he joined her.

The problem was that he hadn’t surrendered to her mouth. He’d sat back and let her exhaust what little energy she had left, and then he’d carried her into one of the guest rooms and roughly buggered her while pulling on her hair, taunting her by saying she couldn’t stop halfway through and needed to learn to finish what she’d started. At one point towards the end he’d tugged on her hair and twisted her head around so she could see into the mirror along the wall. She’d had to watch herself get buggered as he held her up by the hair, knowing all the while that it was only his cock in her arse and his hands gripping her hair that held her up and prevented her from collapsing onto her face. Astoria couldn’t look away, but she probably wouldn’t have even if she’d had the ability to do so. She’d stared at her reflection as he brutally buggered her, and though she couldn’t vocalize it, he fucked her to yet another climax despite offering her no overt stimulation beyond his cock in her arse.

Her orgasm still had not been the end. Daphne’s potion had given him so much energy and elevated his libido to such a degree that he was able to keep on going despite having fucked Daphne and Narcissa every bit as thoroughly before he even came down the stairs to deal with Astoria. With her mother-in-law and sister both out for the night, it fell to Astoria to bear the brunt of it all from that point forward. She was pretty sure she’d been only partially conscious for most of the buggering after her orgasm faded. That climax had taken a lot out of her. It had felt like it was swallowing her whole, and her world had faded to black. She had snippets from that point on; just hazy memories of a particularly sharp thrust, a hand smacking her arse or one or both hands tugging on her hair like she was a horse being ridden. The confused and jumbled erotic memories were arousing, as the knowledge that she had been fucked so hard and so well was genuine if hazy proof that she was back and this was real. On the other hand it was also a bit frustrating because she would have preferred not to have forgotten even a single second of her return to Harry’s bed. She wanted to commit it all to memory.

There had still been no mercy from him despite the state he’d reduced her to. He’d kept going, slapping her arse and yanking her hair and buggering her as hard as he could until he was finished. He’d cast an alarm charm so she wouldn’t oversleep in the morning, and then he’d left her in the guest bedroom to pass out. She was pretty sure she’d heard him muttering to himself about needing to teach Daphne a lesson about what happens to witches who go too far with potion doses, though that could have been her mind playing tricks on her. She also couldn’t help but wonder if the lips she’d felt gently brushing her temple after she’d had a cleaning charm applied to her and was gently tucked into bed had been real or only in her imagination. She couldn’t remember having climbed underneath the covers herself, but with how hazy her memories of the end of the night were she couldn’t be sure.

Back in the present and back where she belonged, Astoria stripped her clothes off in the entrance hall of Black Manor and made her way towards the stairs, and on her way she noticed that Harry’s house elves had left three breakfasts on a tray near the stairs. The sight took her aback for a few seconds and made her think about how much things had changed while she’d been gone. Before, Harry had handled all the cooking himself. Kreacher had been the only elf in the house, and Harry had assured her that she wanted nothing to do with any meal prepared by the ancient Black family elf. But Daphne had obviously brought an elf or two with her (they were so estranged that Astoria didn’t know the names of her sister’s elves, but she was sure she had to have one or two), and her elves must have been handier in the kitchen than Kreacher. Seeing a meal prepared by house elves would be far from the biggest change Astoria would see, but she still took note of it.

She walked up the stairs and levitated the tray up with her, bringing it into the master bedroom. Harry slept there, just as he always had, but now he wasn’t alone. He was spooning Daphne from behind, and Narcissa was in bed with them as well and curled up against Daphne’s front side. To Astoria’s eyes Narcissa looked like she was every bit as involved and accepted by Daphne as she had bragged about when she felt like taunting Astoria. Clearly the taunts had not been exaggerated.

Shrugging off her jealousy as best she could, Astoria went and knelt by the bed while she waited for them to get up. Narcissa was the first to wake, and when she saw Astoria kneeling there she gave her a wicked smirk. No doubt she was enjoying this chance to show Astoria that things truly had progressed to this point. Back before Daphne had entered the picture, Astoria had never felt inferior to Narcissa in any way. She’d been confident that she could please Harry and handle his rougher tendencies better than Draco’s mother could ever hope to, and since he hadn’t loved or even particularly liked either of them that had been enough to let Astoria feel like she held the position of greater prominence. But there could be no denying how things had flipped. While Daphne was of course the woman Harry was dating and the woman he most cared about, Narcissa was welcomed into his bed in a way Astoria never had been. And given all the years of bad blood and the lack of trust between herself and Daphne, she didn’t know if she ever would be.

Narcissa gently shook Daphne’s shoulder to wake her up, and as Daphne slowly opened her eyes she gave Narcissa a small smile that showed Astoria how comfortable she was to have the former Lady Malfoy in her bed the first thing in the morning. Narcissa put her hands on Daphne’s cheeks and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, and the younger blonde returned the kiss without hesitation.

Astoria had expected at least some level of familiarity and passion between them based on what she’d been told, but they snogged with even more passion than she could have expected. At first she thought they might have been doing so for her benefit, but Daphne’s eyes had been on Narcissa the moment she woke and she had never so much as looked in her sister’s direction. It was possible they could have worked all of this out ahead of time, but somehow Astoria doubted it. It seemed too natural, and Daphne’s reactions immediately upon waking felt too good to have been rehearsed.

It wasn’t just their lips either; their hands got familiar with each other’s bodies as well. Or it would be more accurate to say that Daphne’s hands got familiar with Narcissa’s body, and Narcissa did her best to keep up. Daphne tugged on Narcissa’s nipple piercings quite roughly, and when she groaned in pain the younger woman nipped at first her lips and then her throat. She would goad Narcissa into chasing her lips to try and kiss her after a brief nip, and they would return to their enthusiastic kissing only when Daphne relented and allowed Narcissa in. Astoria had already known who was in charge here when it came to the two witches in bed, but if she hadn’t known it would have been very obvious as she watched them at play now. 

“It’s the first thing in the morning and you’ve already gotten me so fucking horny,” Daphne growled as she pulled away from Narcissa’s lips. “Seems like I just can’t get enough of you these days.”

Maybe it was the talking or maybe it was the heated snogging session that had just taken place right next to him, but Harry woke up. Unlike Daphne, he saw Astoria kneeling there and waved his hand to levitate the food over to the table near the window. (When had that table gotten there? Astoria couldn’t ever remember it being there before.) 

Harry put warming and stasis charms on the foot as he slowly climbed out of bed, and his weight shifting off of the bed caused Daphne and Narcissa to end their snogging session at last and break away from each other. By this point Daphne’s body was fully on top of Narcissa’s, as if Astoria needed any more proof that she was the one in charge there. Daphne finally noticed that her sister was in the room with them, and she grinned over her shoulder at Astoria.

“Well, at least you haven’t managed to ruin the good looks and the body mum gave you like you’ve ruined your personality and your reputation over the last few years,” Daphne said. Astoria frowned as her sister’s taunt threatened to turn on old instincts. She knew she had a lot of pride, and she and her older sister had spent years trading barbs whenever their paths crossed. But she couldn’t afford to revert to those old habits now, especially not since Daphne had all of the power here and Astoria was only back in this bedroom because Daphne had allowed it. Harry had made her feel things last night and into the early hours of the morning that she had feared she would never feel again, and she had Daphne to thank for that, but Daphne could take it all away with the snap of her fingers if she wanted to.

Daphne moved off of Narcissa and went behind her, becoming the big spoon much as Harry had been to her when Astoria first walked in. She seemed in no hurry to get up and eat her breakfast, nor to do or say anything more to her little sister kneeling by her bed.

“I can understand why you were so affectionate just now,” Daphne said to Narcissa. She roughly tugged on her nipple piercings again, even rougher than she’d been before, as if she was punishing her. She tugged on the hoop piercings, causing Narcissa to arch up off of the bed and whimper in pain. But she never once voiced a complaint. Astoria was reminded of how she herself was when Narcissa was lording her power over her. Narcissa let Daphne do what she wanted, and eventually Daphne stopped tugging and returned to a more gentle sort of petting.

As she watched, Astoria realized that not only had Narcissa not been exaggerating about her level of closeness with Daphne, she might have even undersold it to a degree. It had progressed into something beyond what Astoria had ever expected to see. They seemed like actual lovers, albeit with a dom/sub twist to it. It was interesting, but ultimately Astoria didn’t care all that much. As exhausted as she was, Astoria’s thoughts were still consumed by one specific thing: she was going to be involved with Harry again. She was going to be able to enjoy his cock again, hopefully every single day, or multiple times a day whenever possible.

“I’ve heard you’re quite good at sucking cock, Stori,” Daphne said while she played with Narcissa. “Would you agree with that? Do you consider yourself to be good at sucking cock?” Astoria considered an attempt at humility at first, but discarded it. It wasn’t what Daphne was expecting from her, and it also wasn’t true.

“I am,” she said confidently. Daphne smirked, having expected that exact response.

“Then I’ll give you a chance to prove it,” Astoria’s older sister told her. “Let’s make it interesting. If you can get Harry off inside of ten minutes, you can have Narcissa’s breakfast.” Astoria nodded, interested. She would always have been willing to go all out and give her best effort with her mouth, but she had worked up quite an appetite and that breakfast had looked and smelled excellent when she levitated it up the stairs with her. It was a nice little bit of added incentive.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Narcissa grumbled, but Daphne just gave her a playful slap on the thigh and ignored her.

“That’s not all,” Daphne said to Astoria. “Harry always has some steam to burn off after work. I’m sure you remember all about that.”

“I do,” Astoria said. She had very fond memories of her frequent and exhausting ‘overtime’ with her boss after work hours had ended.

“After I get my turn this evening, you’ll be up next instead of Narcissa,” Daphne said, to which Narcissa protested far more vehemently than she had the potential loss of her breakfast. “But only if you succeed, of course.”

“And if I lose?” Astoria asked. She knew better than to think she would have something offered to her without needing to risk something in exchange, and she couldn’t imagine that Daphne would be any more merciful towards her there than Narcissa had ever been.

“If you can’t get Harry off within ten minutes, you’ll have the orgasm denial hex applied to you for the rest of the day,” Daphne said. “How about it? Do you accept the challenge?”

It was a lot to risk. Maybe most women would have been thrilled to _not_ be allowed to orgasm after the level of exhaustion Astoria had been fucked into last night and early this morning, but she had gone without for so long that she desperately wanted more. Having to go without an orgasm on only her second evening back would be pure torture. But the carrot Daphne had dangled in front of her was too juicy for her to ignore.

“I’ll do it,” she said confidently. Daphne nodded and smiled slightly.

“Good,” Daphne said. “Your time will start as soon as you touch Harry’s cock.”

Astoria approached with perfect focus and determination. She would have been going all out to please Harry regardless, but Daphne had just given her all the reason she would ever need to throw herself into this with all that she had.

She got into position on her knees in front of him and sucked Harry’s cock, desperation serving as her motivator. She didn’t focus on trying to suck him skillfully this time. A good skillful blowjob might result in an explosive orgasm eventually, but it would take too much time and was too risky to attempt right now. Speed was the name of the game this time around; speed and force.

Astoria deepthroated Harry’s cock so roughly that it was honestly painful for her. She jammed him down there over and over again, forcing herself down without hesitation even as she felt her own body rebelling against her. It was obviously physically uncomfortable, and spit ran down her chin liberally as she made an absolute mess of herself, but she couldn’t afford to do anything else. Failure was not an option here.

“I guess I can see why you speak so highly of her ability,” Daphne commented. “I’m not sure how much actual technique she’s using, but she’s certainly desperate enough to risk her own health for a few orgasms. Sluttiness might not be a skill, but it’s effective enough I suppose.”

“Yes, Astoria has never been afraid to do whatever she had to do to get some pleasure, no matter how demeaning it might be,” Narcissa said.

Astoria knew what they were doing, and it wasn’t like their mockery didn’t reach her ears, but she didn’t let it stop her. She _couldn’t_ let it stop her. She had a job to do, and a very strict time limit in which she had to do it.

The taunting continued, though only sparingly since she could hear plenty of noise from the bed that suggested Daphne and Narcissa had gone back to snogging. Mocking her became something they did as a form of amusement in between kisses, but that was fine. They could have their fun at her expense; she was going to get this done no matter what they said and no matter how hard she had to push herself.

Finishing Harry off within ten minutes was easier said than done though. He had a pretty firm grip on himself, and he wasn’t going to hand this to her easily. If she wanted to make him cum and earn the prize that came with it, she would have to work for it. Her desperation rose as more and more time ticked away, and Astoria could see that she was going to have to try something else.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth and stroked him with both hands, frantically running them up and down from tip to balls. But it wasn’t her hands that were going to decide the outcome here. Astoria would succeed or fail based on how well she could convince Harry that she needed this.

“Please, Harry!” she panted, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Please, do it! Cum on my face! Shoot it all over me, Harry! I need it! I _need it! I NEED IT!_ ”

There were no sounds from Daphne or Narcissa; they weren’t snogging, but they weren’t taunting her either. Astoria didn’t need to turn her head to understand what was going on over there. They were undoubtedly surprised, not so much by her words as by the obvious feeling behind them. Because this was no mere show; this was not Astoria begging for Harry to cum so she could win the game and avoid the torture of the denial hex. There was a raw, genuine neediness behind Astoria’s words that legitimately frightened even her. It wasn’t for show and it wasn’t for her own benefit. There was a deep desperation in her heart and in her soul to give Harry Potter pleasure. At that moment, she needed to make Harry cum more than she had ever needed to do anything in her life.

“Cum! Cum! Cum!” Astoria said in a shaky voice that she currently had no control over. She was praying; he was her deity, and she needed to worship him. She needed to pay homage to him by making him cum across her face.

Her desperation must have gotten through to Harry, because he groaned and came across her face. Thick ropes of semen shot out and splattered across Astoria’s beautiful features, and she smiled in bliss as she made her offering.

There was silence afterwards, and it felt like no one really knew what to say after what they’d just witnessed. Astoria didn’t know what to think of it either. She’d known how desperate she was to be fucked by Harry, or at least she thought she had, but this was something else.

“Congratulations,” Daphne said, breaking the silence at last. She climbed out of the bed and walked over towards her younger sister. “You succeeded. Unless you do something at work to earn yourself a denial hex as punishment, you’ve just sucked, stroked and begged your way to what I’m sure will be a very enjoyable evening for you.”

Astoria was elated at first, but she quickly became frustrated when she noticed Harry’s eyes go to Daphne the moment she got out from under the covers and her body was exposed. Astoria’s face was covered in his cum and her own saliva after she had just given her all to please him, even reaching a level of devotion she didn’t know she had, but he still had eyes only for her sister. Jealousy stabbed her deep in that moment. Daphne must have noticed something on her face and understood the cause, because she smirked at Astoria and then made sure to drive the point him even further.

“Stori, you and Narcissa can use the master bathroom to freshen up first,” Daphne said. “Now that you’re done, I’ll take care of my own morning urges, not to mention my _boyfriend’s_.”

Daphne took Harry by the hand, led him over and gently pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed, and then she climbed onto his lap.

“Are you sure you want to do this right now?” Harry asked, flicking his eyes over to Astoria briefly. Astoria was now merely a foot or two away from her sister’s cunt and his cock. The Greengrass sisters hadn’t seen each other naked for many years. Not since they had been little kids taking baths together had they been nude around each other. Astoria hadn’t really stopped to consider this aspect of her coming back into Harry’s sex life, and she would admit that it felt a bit strange to see her adult sister so intimately.

“Of course I do,” Daphne said. She seemed perfectly comfortable with being naked in front of Astoria, and even being openly sexual with her boyfriend with her sister having the best seat in the house for it. Daphne began to confidently move atop Harry, grinding her hips against him slowly while pulling him into a deep kiss.

As Astoria watched, she reevaluated what she’d seen between Daphne and Narcissa. There had been closeness there, and fondness and affection, but the kiss between Daphne and Harry was different in ways that were hard to explain but could be tangibly felt. There was just so much _more_ behind this kiss than there had been in anything she saw between her sister and her mother-in-law.

Harry seemed to forget about Astoria's presence and focused on returning Daphne's kiss and the movement of her body. If Daphne was okay with it, so was he.

"I love you," Daphne said, staring into Harry's eyes as she slowly rocked her hips against him. Astoria's eyes widened at this display. Scenes of obscenity and lewdness were expected, but declarations of love hadn't been something Astoria had been prepared for. Realistically she should have been, but it still caught her off-guard.

"I love you too," Harry said back. He wasn't saying it to taunt Astoria, as she thought Daphne was. He genuinely meant it. (Not that Daphne didn't also mean it, but her saying it when she said it was undoubtedly meant to get under Astoria's skin and rub her face in the closeness she now shared with Harry.)

"Make sure you give Narcissa a proper thank you for giving up her after work pleasure for you," Daphne said, looking over her shoulder at Astoria before diving back in for another deep, passionate kiss with her boyfriend.

"Don't forget my breakfast as well," Narcissa said as she grabbed Astoria by the hair. "We can start by having you provide me some amusement." She grabbed her wand and summoned the Harry-sized dildo into her hand, and then she presented it to Astoria. "Put this in your arse and crawl into the shower." Astoria inserted the dildo and began to crawl towards the master bathroom, but Narcissa added something else. "In fact, how about you crawl around with it inside of you until you have to leave for work?"

Narcissa wasn't content to let Astoria crawl the rest of the way on her own. She took her hair again and used it almost like a leash as she led Astoria on her hands and knees into the bathroom. She even reached back and across her body with her free hand and gave Astoria a few swats on the arse as they made their way towards the shower. The spanks were honestly fairly gentle. The dildo inside of her arse was not.

\--

Daphne and her boyfriend made their way downstairs to leave for work, but there was something waiting for them that made Daphne giggle.

Astoria's robes were hiked up over her lower back, and she was face-down, arse-up on the couch in the sitting room, and the dildo was still stuck inside of her arse. It was more of her little sister than Daphne was used to seeing, particularly with her braless breasts sticking out, but she had a feeling she was going to get used to seeing Astoria in such a state.

"You can take the dildo out now," Harry said. "You need to go get yourself composed to go into work." Astoria nodded, removed the toy from her arse and rushed off quickly to get herself ready. Daphne had to give her credit; she got herself ready in a hurry, but she still looked rather put together when she came back. She doubted anyone in the Ministry would have any clue just how thoroughly Astoria had been used throughout the night and well into the morning.

Narcissa returned from the direction of the kitchen, having just eaten a replacement breakfast put together by the elves since Daphne had given her original away to Astoria as part of her game. She gave Astoria an expectant look, but Astoria just looked confused. Narcissa looked at Daphne next, and Daphne grinned. She was pretty sure she knew what Narcissa was thinking, and she decided to play along.

"Wasn't it nice of Narcissa to help you get ready for the day?" Daphne asked. Astoria looked at her for a second and then nodded.

"Thank you, Narcissa," her younger sister said. That hadn't actually been what Daphne had been going for, but Narcissa gave her a large smirk, apparently having anticipated it.

"You're welcome," Narcissa said. She walked towards Astoria and kissed her aggressively, claiming Astoria's lips much like Daphne routinely did to her. The Astoria Daphne had gotten to know and dislike for the last several years would not have stood for being shown up or dominated by anyone like this, but in the present Astoria just whimpered and clasped her hands together behind her back in submission. She really had embraced her submissive role.

Narcissa dominated Astoria, using her lips as a reminder of who was in control between the two of them. It was an interesting chain; Daphne sometimes did this to Narcissa, and Narcissa did it to Astoria. Just as Narcissa had willingly given up her power to Daphne, so too had Astoria given it up to her mother-in-law.

"You're going to become such a good girl by the time we're done with you," Narcissa said. She gave Astoria few light, teasing taps on the cheek. "Now go be a good girl and don't act up at work today."

\--

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Nearly done," Narcissa said as she put the hairbrush down for a second so she could give Astoria's reddened bum a pat. They were nearing the end of her punishment, but they weren't there just yet.

Astoria could not control her sobs by this point. Narcissa spanked her as roughly as always, and her arse had already been very red and sore from everything that had happened the previous day and this morning. She had a feeling it was in such a state that Harry wouldn't have spanked her even if she'd begged him to do so.

Narcissa had held nothing back despite her weakened state, first using her hand and then going all out with the hairbrush like always. At one point Astoria had been sobbing so loudly that Narcissa had shown her a surprising level of concern, seemingly legitimately worried as she asked if she should stop before the end.

It had been Astoria who loudly and firmly told her to keep going, because she couldn't afford to accept the alternative to her spanking. She was frustrated there had been any punishment anyway; it had been an honest mistake. She had forgotten to find some way to help a muggleborn during the day as required by the new contract she'd signed, and she'd had to accept her one hundred hand spanks and 50 hairbrush spanks as required. She'd protested that she had actually been brainstorming on how she could do so since the previous evening but had not come up with anything because her brain had been stuck in the clouds thanks to Harry. He'd given his all with his tongue during lunch, just as he'd promised he would, and there had also been a very thorough and very _long_ fuck in the middle of what had been an unusually slow day at the office. All of that was true, but it had not been enough for her to escape punishment.

"It could be worse, Stori," Daphne said. Her older sister had been watching from the beginning, having deferred to Narcissa so she could watch how she had been doing it. "You did good enough that we let you choose between the spanks on your sore arse or getting the orgasm denial hex put on, instead of forcing you to accept both. At least you'll get to cum tonight, right?"

Astoria nodded shakily, knowing she made the right decision even as Narcissa picked the paddle back up and went back to work. She didn't know if her sister was trying to reassure her or was just mocking her, but she was right either way. There had been no choice in her mind. She was sure her arse was going to be bruised in several spots now, and she was going to have to stand up for days unless she did something to earn some salve, which she wouldn't dare try to apply without Harry's or Daphne's permission. Even with that knowledge and even with the pain she was currently feeling, she still knew she had made the right choice. The pain and the bruises on her arse were worth it if it meant she got to cum, and more importantly if _Harry_ made her cum. That denial hex was far more painful to Astoria than any spanking could ever be.

He'd fucked her incredibly hard on top of his desk right before she'd left the office for the day, telling her to enjoy it since it may well be her last orgasm of the day depending on what sort of mood her sister was in. Astoria wouldn't let it rest there though. She wanted more of him; she could never have enough. When was he going to get back, anyway?

They were just about to wind down with the punishment when the floo came to life. Astoria perked up despite her sobbing; there was almost surely only one person who could be stepping through the floo right now.

"I'm back," Harry's voice said. "I brought takeaway. I went to that new place you like, Daphne."

"Ooh, the one with the cheddar broccoli soup?" Daphne asked in excitement. Astoria couldn't understand how she could get excited over a stupid soup when Harry and his cock were both back, but her sister seemed happy.

"Of course," Harry said. "I'll just put it down on the table and put charms on it so it'll still be hot when you're finished."

"We're there," Narcissa said. "Just putting the finishing touches on your misbehaving assistant." She gave Astoria's bum a hard swat with the hairbrush, and there had been enough of a delay since the last one that it made Astoria flinch in her lap.

"I guess the only real question is whether you'd like to continue ruining my little sister now or wait until after you've eaten," Daphne joked.

"Now," Harry said right away. Narcissa chuckled above Astoria, and she could hear Daphne laugh as well. Narcissa gave her a pat on the bum after that final swat, and Astoria moved out of her lap and sat up on the couch next to her.

"At least you're _finally_ being honest about what you want," Daphne said, smiling at her boyfriend. "It used to be so difficult to get anything like that out of you."

"I'm saying now because I eat twice as fast as you," Harry said. "While you're eating, I'm going to take care of Astoria." Astoria shivered in need at that promise. "And as soon as that's finished I'm going to remind you, _once again_ , about what happens to witches who go overboard with their potion dosages."

Daphne shivered in a way that was oh so familiar to Astoria; in fact she'd just done the same thing, and always did whenever he spoke to her in that tone. Astoria felt like she was getting her first glimpse at the true power dynamics between Harry and Daphne. He allowed her to have her fun, but ultimately he was the one in charge here.

"Let's go upstairs, Astoria," Harry said. "Make sure to bring the hairbrush so it'll be handy for me to use on your sister's arse later."

Narcissa pressed the hairbrush into Astoria's hand, and she accepted it blindly. Harry had to come over and take her by the arm to guide her up the stairs, since she couldn't properly see through her tears. She was disoriented at first, but when she realized he'd led her not to the guest bedroom he'd fucked her in previously but instead to the master bedroom, she looked up at him in surprise. He wasn't looking at her though, and the slight frown on his face suggested he wasn't very happy, so she decided not to ask.

"Why did you choose this option?" he asked. "None of us actually expected you to take _another_ spanking. You were already unable to sit down at your desk for more than a half hour at a time today without needing to get up and give your bum a break."

Astoria didn't know what he expected her to say. Didn't he know why she'd made that choice? When forced to choose between a harsh spanking to her already sore arse or having to go without orgasms, she would pick the same option every time. What was he upset about? She didn't know, and she didn't know what type of answer he would prefer, so she just shrugged her shoulders. Harry sighed.

"Get down on your stomach on the bed," he said. Astoria got down obediently, wondering if he was about to climb on top of her and fuck her, but he didn't. Instead he nonverbally summoned the salve into his hand, opened it up and began to gently apply it to her arse.

"You need to not make stupid decisions," he said as he started to slowly massage the soothing salve into her stinging bum cheeks. "Especially when I'm not here to temper those two."

"I'll do whatever I need to do to keep this going," she said resolutely. "I went too long without, and I'm never going back to that feeling. Not if I can do something about it." Harry gave her an odd look as she said this, though Astoria couldn't see it with her head down and him behind her.

“Regardless of what you want, you need to make better choices for yourself and look out for yourself,” he said. “If Daphne or Narcissa don’t accept them, too bad. I’ll deal with them.”

Astoria’s arousal spiked at Harry’s words and at the certainty behind them. She knew that he meant them. She’d witnessed the affection between him and her sister; she’d seen how he so quickly focused on Daphne even after she had just finished working so hard to please him. Despite that, he was making it abundantly clear that he would stand up for her if need be. Whatever his relationship with Daphne was, and whatever he thought about Astoria, he would speak up on her behalf if he thought it was necessary, even if it meant being at odds with Daphne. There was only one way that Astoria could respond to such a display.

She spread her legs and put her hand between her thighs, opening herself up for him. While she couldn’t see his face from here, she knew his eyes had to be drawn to her cunt. That was the entire point, of course.

“Please,” she muttered. “Please.” That was all that she could manage. She knew that she sounded pathetic and needy, but she was unable to help herself. She’d already wanted him so badly, and this sign of his protective instincts kicking in on her behalf only enhanced her desire to have him.

“Well I can hardly refuse after you asked so politely, can I?” Harry said, sounding amused. Astoria heard the bed shift slightly as he got himself into position behind her, and then he slid into her slowly. Astoria sighed happily, feeling utterly content despite the pain in her arse (which had been helped greatly by the salve Harry had so carefully applied, but was still there even if in a diminished state.)

It wasn’t the first time he’d been inside of her today. It wasn’t even the second. But every time felt just as right as the time before it. She felt like she was back where she belonged, and so was his cock.

\--

Astoria passed out on the couch, utterly exhausted, just as Daphne was tugging Harry and Narcissa upstairs with her. She’d just been able to make out Daphne telling the other two that watching them fuck her sister to the point that she was literally passing out had her horny and in need of attention from both of them.

The last thing Astoria noted to herself before passing out was how demanding Daphne had been as far as keeping her fully engaged at all times. She’d sat back, watched and directed as the other three played, and she seemed obsessed with keeping Astoria busy constantly. Even when Harry and Narcissa took a brief second to recover, Daphne had Astoria suck on and deepthroat the dildo. She had never been given a second’s rest, and her passing out on the couch was the obvious end result of all of that.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she woke up on the couch, but she woke to see Harry sitting across from her and reading through what appeared to be case files from work. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of casual trousers similar the ones she’d seen him wear before when he was lounging around his house, and despite the casual wear Astoria thought he looked delicious. Then again, she’d probably think he looked fuckable if he was wearing the sort of hideous clothes she used to see her grandparents wear when they went into the muggle world and attempted to blend in.

Harry noticed her awake and looking at him, and he set his files down off to the side and sat up on his comfortable chair to face her more fully.

“Daphne and Narcissa are asleep,” he said, and she just nodded. She must have been out for a decent length of time if he’d been able to fuck both her older sister and her mother-in-law into exhaustion. “We need to establish something right now.”

“Oh?” Astoria did not like his blunt tone or the no-nonsense look on his face. Whatever this was about, he meant business. “What’s that?”

“Remember what we talked about earlier? I wasn’t kidding. If you’re going to be dumb enough to choose to get thrashed until you’re in the state you were when I got home, or frantically try to get me to fuck you at every waking moment once Daphne satisfied, this isn’t going to work. That’ll result in the little sleep you got last night being the norm for you.”

Astoria just shrugged, not seeing what the problem in that was. Sure, she was exhausted, but she was also receiving the sexual satisfaction she’d dreamed about and had to do without for months now. That seemed like a worthy sacrifice to her, but Harry’s frown deepened at her shrug so he apparently didn’t agree.

“Doing something like that every once in awhile is fine, but you can’t keep that up every day,” he said. “That’s one of the biggest reasons Daphne first brought Narcissa back in; because she knew she alone didn’t have the stamina to keep up with me, not if she wanted to have any energy to do all of the other things she wants to do in life. And she never exhausted herself to the point that you keep doing, even when it was just me and her.” That honestly sounded like something that Astoria could brag about, but with the way Harry was talking she knew he did not feel the same way. “If you keep this up, if you keep trying to push yourself this hard day after day, I’m going to have to end this for your own safety.”

Astoria gasped at that threat. She’d expected to have someone threaten to take this all away from her at some point, but she’d thought it would be because she hadn’t done a good enough job one day or because she’d said something to get on someone’s bad side. And she’d fully expected the threat to come from Daphne. That _Harry_ would be the one to do so, and little more than a day back into it, caught her by complete surprise.

“You can’t!” she said, panicked. She felt frightened to a degree she could never remember feeling before. “Please, you can’t do that! I’ll do anything, I swear!” She lunged off of the couch and straight for him, getting down on her knees to show him how devoted she was and how well she could take care of him. Her hands went to his trousers, trying to pull them down so she could take his cock into her mouth and worship him. Unfortunately her hands were moving so frantically that she couldn’t manage to get them off. She was still struggling when Harry reached out and grabbed her wrists.

“ _This_ is what I’m talking about,” he said, sounding frustrated. He pulled her wrists away from his trousers. “You need to relax, Astoria.”

“How can I relax?!” she said angrily, though she wasn’t really sure if she was angry with him or with herself. “I’m not going to lose out on this again! This is the one good thing in my life, and I’ve finally got it back! I can’t lose it now after so long without, so I have to make sure you never have a reason to take it away again. That means I have to please you as much as I possibly can and let Daphne do whatever she wants, and no matter how difficult it might be, that’s what I have to do.”

\--

Harry’s frustration with Astoria and her stubbornness cooled as her words sank in. He’d known her marriage with Draco wasn’t exactly happy, but hearing her say it all so bluntly and unthinkingly really shone a light on it. It could be easy to forget at times because she often carried herself with at least traces of the smug arrogance she’d so often displayed as the Lady Malfoy, but she really didn’t have much good in her life right now. Her husband clearly didn’t give a shit about her, her marriage was in shambles, she had no true friends from what he could see and her relationship with her family had been fractured for years. He would have to talk to Daphne about being careful when dealing with her sister and her obviously fragile emotional state.

“Stand up,” he said, looking down at Astoria. He removed his own trousers while she did so, and once she was on her feet he tugged her onto his lap. The instant he pulled Astoria down she started to grind against his crotch as hard as she could. He shook his head, knowing he would need to try harder to get through to her. He gave her a sharp slap to the arse to get her attention, and given how sore it still was, this worked. She yelped and looked into his eyes.

“Slow down,” he said, pulling her against his chest. “We’re not sending you away. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“You sent me away before,” Astoria said quietly. Harry couldn’t argue with that. But things were different now.

“It’s not going to happen again,” he said. She looked up at him, clearly skeptical, but he stared back seriously. “It’s not. I promise it’s not, and I’m a man of my word, aren’t I?” She nodded slowly.

“But what if things don’t work out?” she asked. “What if Daphne changes her mind?” He could understand her fear. He was as surprised as anyone when Daphne first told him she was going to agree to Astoria’s request, and with the years of bad blood between them, he could understand why Astoria might walk around eggshells, afraid that the years of hurt feelings and bitterness between the Greengrass sisters would come between her and what she wanted so much. Harry could see why she felt that way, and he was sure that things were not going to magically fall into place. There were going to be issues. There would be arguments, and old wounds would open back up and test the bonds of what they were trying to do. But Harry knew they’d come too far to turn back the clock now. There was no going back, not for any of them. And he knew something else. While no one needed this as desperately as Astoria, it was something Daphne needed too, even if she didn’t fully realize it yet. He couldn’t let her back out of it now. 

“If things aren’t working out, we’ll figure out how to _make them_ work out,” he said. “And it’s not just for your benefit. Daphne needs her real sister back, and your mum needs her youngest daughter back. I intend to help make that happen, no matter how long it takes or how many arguments we have to go through to get to that point.”

Astoria bit her lip and nodded before looking off to the side quickly, but not before he saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes as soon as he mentioned her mother. Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass weren’t the only ones lamenting how all of that had turned out, whether Astoria could admit that out loud or not yet.

“You’re also not going to get treated like dirt,” he continued. “Playful games are one thing, but there are lines that shouldn’t be crossed. I have some regrets over the way I treated you when I first began to date Daphne. It was unfair of me.”

Astoria looked shocked at that. He’d very rarely admitted any regrets when it came to her, partially because of how all of this had first started and partially because he knew she got off on a lot of the wilder things he’d done to her in a sexual context.

“I will be disciplining both Narcissa and Daphne later for taking things too far with you today,” he said. “You’re not to be punished, at least not like _that_ , unless you’ve actually earned it.”

Astoria relaxed in his arms, and they adjusted their position so his cock slid inside of her cunt. She began to slowly ride him, and he put his hands on her hips and let her move. He could feel the tension leave her body, and how much she’d relaxed was obvious in how she rode him. There was none of the frantic humping she’d been doing or the shaking desperation that had left her unable to even get his trousers off. She slowly raised and lowered her hips onto him and rocked back and forth in his lap. She wasn’t trying to prove anything now; she wasn’t trying to convince him she was worth keeping around. Astoria was just enjoying herself and enjoying leisurely moving on top of him and feeling his cock inside of her.

“I missed this so much,” Astoria whispered. Her head had been resting limply on his shoulder, and he was surprised when she began to kiss and nip at his neck. “I missed your cock so much. I missed _you_ so much.” Harry couldn’t remember Astoria ever being this affectionate with him, and given the circumstances he decided to return her affection at least somewhat.

“You’ll never have to miss it again,” he whispered into her ear. “You’re our pet now, and we’re never letting you go. And Daphne wants you to know that if you’re good, you can have your choice of rewards. You’re allowed to choose what you want right now, because after everything you were put through earlier you’ve earned at least a little something.”

Astoria looked up at him after he said that, and then she ducked her head. It was uncharacteristic behavior from her, and instantly he knew that he needed to know what had just run through her head. Fortunately he had a surefire way to get the truth out of her no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

“Tell me,” he said simply. Astoria looked up at him, grimacing. She was obviously fighting against the vow and trying to avoid answering his question, but the magic of the vow would not allow that. She was as bound to answer a direct question like that from him by the new contract as she had been by the original vow she’d sworn months earlier, and she was forced to spill it whether she wanted to or not.

“I want to kiss you,” she admitted. “But I can’t, because Daphne would be upset.” Harry couldn’t even begin to think about how to respond to that, because someone else spoke up right away.

“No, I won’t be,” Daphne said. Harry looked up and saw his girlfriend standing in the corridor and looking into the room. “But only if you have permission before you do it.” He hadn’t known she was there; he’d been s focused on Astoria that his auror instincts had apparently failed him. He didn’t know how long she’d been there or how much she’d heard but clearly she’d heard enough. Astoria looked over at her too, and she was biting her lip nervously.

“And right now?” she asked timidly.

“Right now, yes, you can,” Daphne said, nodding. She took a deep breath and looked at Astoria seriously. There was an expression on her face that Harry had never seen from her before, and he had a feeling that whatever she said next was about to be important. “Whatever has happened between us, whatever we’ve both said and done, I still love you. You’re still my little sister and I still want you to be happy, and you aren’t going _anywhere_ unless you decide to.”

Astoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and Harry wondered whether she was more affected by Daphne’s show of affection or by the assurance from a second person that this was not going to suddenly be yanked away from her again. Harry smiled slightly. There was still a long way to go and still plenty more work to be done, but this felt like a tremendous step forward for the Greengrass clan.

“As for right now, however, someone _will_ be going somewhere, and that someone is me,” Daphne said, smiling slightly and rubbing her eyes. “I’m exhausted, and after I go into the kitchen and get the glass of water I came down here to get in the first place I’m going back to sleep. But tonight, Astoria, you can enjoy yourself however you want to without worrying. Whatever you need right now to calm yourself and make sure you understand that this is real, you can have. I promise I won’t be upset.”

Harry smiled at Daphne, happy to see her extend this olive branch. He hadn’t known what to expect between the two sisters, knowing how long they’d been at each other’s throats, but he was glad to see this. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that everything was okay between them. They were going to have their moments, but this was another encouraging sign for the future.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Daphne said, brushing her messy (and adorable) hair back and looking down uncomfortably. “I haven’t been doing this as long as Harry and Narcissa have. I’m still new to this, so I’m sure I’ll make mistakes or push things too far sometimes. I have no problem owning up to that and accepting my punishment if and when it happens.” She gave Harry a slight nod as she said it and then walked away quickly. Harry noticed a blush beginning to form on her cheeks just before she disappeared from sight. She’d only come down the stairs to get a glass of water and wound up apologizing for her behavior and telling her sister she still loved her. It had been an emotional day for everybody.

Astoria still looked conflicted when she looked back at Harry, like she was still afraid this might not be real and Daphne might be playing a cruel and elaborate joke on her. It wasn’t true, but Daphne had gone into the kitchen to get her water. It was up to Harry to reassure Astoria that this was real and no one was going anywhere.

He smiled at her and reached up with one hand to cup her cheek. She’d stopped riding him when Daphne walked in but went back to it now, closing her eyes and rocking her hips against him. She put both of her hands on his cheeks, leaned in and kissed him passionately. This wasn’t the first time they’d ever kissed, but their kisses were usually more about lust and dominance. This one was about passion, feeling and belonging.

Astoria exploded into an orgasm within seconds of their lips touching, and Harry wondered whether her gentle ride or the equally gentle kiss had been a bigger factor in her pleasure.

After her orgasm trailed off she finally pulled her lips away from his, and he was relieved to note that the desperate and insecure insanity that had previously been driving her actions was no longer present on her face. She looked to be back to her old self now, at least for the moment. It might take more time and effort to fully convince her, but that was fine. They had as long as they needed, as long as it would take.

“That was nice,” she said, grinning at him. “But let’s not make gentle, slow sex _too_ regular a thing, okay?” Harry chuckled.

“You have as long as you need to feel better,” he said. “But the moment that you’ve had enough of the soft stuff and are ready to get _fucked_ again, you’d better believe that I am going to be bending you over and fucking you until you’re begging me not to give you another orgasm because your body just can’t take it anymore.”

Astoria suddenly latched onto his lips again, and Harry returned her desperate kisses. She started to ride him again, moving a bit faster but still not in too great a hurry to bounce on him. They kissed and she rode him in the chair in what had to be the most romantic bit of sex they’d ever had. Despite the powerful climax she’d had mere minutes before, she built herself back up and came on his cock for a second time. This time he joined her, going off inside of her and giving her his seed. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him harder when she realized what was happening.

She collapsed against his chest afterwards and cooed into his ear while she caught her breath and recovered from what they’d just shared. Harry breathed deeply as well, needing to do a little recuperation of his own.

“I’m feeling better,” she said, pulling back and looking at him. He smiled up at her, happy to see that she did indeed look much better than she had before.

“I’m happy to see that you’re back to normal,” he said, slowly running his hands up and down the skin of her lower back. Astoria threw her head back and laughed, sounding as carefree as he could ever remember hearing her.

“Nothing about us, or this, is normal,” she said, and he nodded in acknowledgment of that obvious truth. “But I don’t _want_ normal.”

"Neither do I," he said, grinning. She startled to wiggle against him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She just smirked back at him, and he knew Astoria well enough by now to know exactly what that look meant. She was challenging him. Astoria was still feeling frisky, and she was in the mood for something a little harder. He wouldn't push her _too_ much, but if she wanted to get fucked he would oblige her. He pushed her off of his lap, got up off of the chair and bent her over the table. He held her down loosely at first, giving her a chance to say something if she wanted to back out, but he didn't expect that and he didn't get it either. She wiggled her hips back at him and sighed happily when he lined himself up and pushed his hips forward to penetrate her. He got into a pretty rough pace, their skin slapping together solidly even if he took effort to avoid too much rough contact with her arse.

"Is that all you've got, Potter?" Astoria asked in between her loud moans. "Did all this time with my sister make you go soft?" He smirked while shaking his head, and she gasped as he suddenly grabbed her by the back of the neck and pinned her down against the table.

"For the record, I missed you too," he said in between grunts as he drove his hips against her with greater force. "And so did your sister, albeit in a very different way."

\--

Astoria woke with a start. There was a pressure on her wrists as someone was tugging her off of the bed Harry had deposited her in. She opened her eyes in a panic just in time to see a silencing charm hit her.

Moments later she was completely bound and kneeling on the bed. Her knees were pulled wide, and her wrists were bound together and stuck to the ceiling. A blindfold covered her eyes next, just before the silencing charm was moved.

"I heard you were desperate for sex earlier," a voice that was unmistakably Narcissa's said. "I have just the thing to help."

Astoria was exhausted; despite not having had a chance to look at a clock, she doubted she'd had much time to sleep after Harry had finished up with her and tucked her into bed. But she couldn't deny that it felt great when the Harry-sized dildo pressed inside of her cunt, nor when a smaller one pushed into her arse and both began to vibrate and move within her.

"Your bindings will switch every ten minutes," Narcissa said. "First you'll be spread-eagle down on the bed, then your legs will be pulled up so you're spread wide and both your ankles and wrists are bound to the bedposts above your head. You'll go through each position four times, and then you can go back to sleep." Astoria groaned, not sure she could take so much after everything she'd already been through, but Narcissa didn't look concerned. "Don't worry; I have monitoring charms up to keep an eye on you. You'll be perfectly safe physically, though you may find yourself a _bit_ well-used by the end."

She was _already_ well-used and in need of rest, but she didn't get a chance to speak up on her own behalf before Narcissa kissed her deeply and shoved her tongue into her mouth, silencing any protests that might have emerged. When she pulled back her tongue was replaced by a third dildo which began to push into her mouth slowly. It spent long enough deep down her throat to make her mildly desperate for a breath, but when it pulled back it hung back long enough with just the tip in her mouth to give her plenty of time to actually get that breath. This was a sign of Narcissa showing greater consideration for her well being than she once would have.

"Enjoy yourself," Narcissa said. Astoria heard her walk away, and the door clicked shut behind her.

\--

Astoria was just being dragged back into her original position for her second round through when her blindfold suddenly fell off. She blinked slowly and groaned. She'd had two orgasms during the first round, but she was too tired to enjoy them as fully as she might have otherwise. The frustrating thing was that part of her wanted it to stop so she could rest, but another part of her wanted it to keep going. Being pushed through this was playing on the submissive streak Harry had first helped her discover and Narcissa and occasionally Pansy had gone on to exploit.

When she opened her eyes, it was to see Harry standing in front of her. He looked irritated and tired, but she thought she saw a hint of amusement as well. He wasn't alone. Narcissa was beside him, bent over with his hand in her hair. He tugged Astoria's mother-in-law forward to face her, and the roughness of it clued Astoria in to what was happening. He must have caught wind of Narcissa's little game and dragged her straight out of bed and into the room like this. A wave of Harry's hand caused Astoria's bindings to dissipate, and Narcissa looked up at her.

"I apologize for being cruel," Narcissa said, and then she yelped as Harry swatted her across her naked arse with his hand.

"Daphne is waiting for you," Harry said to Narcissa. "You're well aware that neither of us are pleased with you for pulling this little stunt right now, all things considered, so you _will_ be getting punished for this."

"Of course," Narcissa said. She nodded her head quickly. "I understand."

"Good," he said gruffly. "Now get out of here."

Narcissa left quickly, but Harry went nowhere. Astoria stiffened as she felt him climb into bed and wrap his arms around her body from behind, spooning her much as he'd been spooning Daphne when she walked into the master bedroom this morning (had that _really_ been less than a day ago?)

She'd shut her eyes as soon as Narcissa departed, her body begging for rest, but it seemed she wouldn't be getting it yet. She groaned tiredly but spread her legs regardless, expecting Harry to fuck her again. She even _wanted_ him to do so, as she was still aroused in spite of her exhaustion. She would probably prefer sleep at this point though; she really was that exhausted. Maybe after a few hours of rest she would have been all for him waking her up to be ravaged, but if she'd had a say in the matter she would choose to sleep right now.

"I'm not in here to fuck you," he said, explaining why he had not stuck his cock inside of her like she'd been expecting. "Daphne and I agree that you need to get a good night's sleep, and I've been instructed to personally make sure it happens."

It was just what Astoria needed to hear. She rolled over in his arms to face him, buried her face in his chest and sighed in contentment. With his warmth there and his strong arms holding her securely, she could feel sleep beginning to claim her right away.

"I _am_ the nicer of the Greengrass sisters," Daphne's voice said, surprising Astoria. She was further surprised when she felt a body press against her back. Since Daphne's voice had come from the other side of the bed, this could only be Narcissa who was spooning her. She felt the bed shift again as Daphne climbed in behind Harry. "You can't join us in our room, at least not yet, but I see no reason why I should deny myself access to my boyfriend just because I'm trying to be nice to you."

Harry shifted to lie on his back, and Astoria felt his arm shift to wrap around her and Narcissa. She snuggled into his side as Daphne flung her leg over his and rested her head on his chest. It had been many years since the Greengrass sisters had shared a bed, and they were currently sharing not only a bed but a man to snuggle into.

Just before she fell into a deep, relaxed sleep, Astoria vowed to herself that she was going to try her best to make sure she could end up in this situation as regularly as she could.

\--

"Do you think she's okay?" Daphne asked worriedly. "Mentally, I mean?"

Harry smiled. It was just the two of them up and drinking coffee this morning, since Astoria needed a lie in for obvious reasons and Narcissa tended to be a late riser. While they'd sat down, he'd told Daphne a bit more about what had happened with Astoria the previous night.

"I think so," he said. "As I think you heard her say, she doesn't have much happiness in her life outside of sex. So we need to make sure we give her more than just sex to be happy about in her life. She might have come to depend on sex with me, but sex isn't going to be enough to keep her happy forever. It can't be the only thing she finds any happiness in, or eventually she'll go back to feeling just as alone as she did before."

"Her feeling alone was how I lost Astoria the first time," Daphne said. "I'm not going to let that happen again. I won't waste this chance to get her back."

Harry nodded, and as he did so he made a mental note about perhaps going to Tonks and seeing if there might be a way for them to allow Astoria to divorce Malfoy without giving him the chance to pin all of his crimes on her. Hopefully they could scrape together enough hard evidence to be able to prove that it was Draco hiding behind Astoria's name while doing the dirtiest work. They needed some sort of solution, because he was pretty sure it was only going to be a matter of time before a divorce became a necessity.

He hadn't brought the idea up with Daphne yet, but he was pretty confident that she would be delighted to have Astoria both away from Draco and living with them full-time. It would certainly have a huge positive impact on how quickly Astoria could move on and become the person she used to be, the person that Daphne and her parents had known and missed. Harry was convinced that a large part of what continued to hold her back was the need to keep up appearances and convince Draco that nothing was amiss. If she no longer needed to do so, hopefully she could let go and leave the baggage of Lady Malfoy behind.

He was pretty sure Tonks would agree that as long as Astoria continued to assist them as an informant, that would be enough to outweigh the more minor transgressions that she had knowingly committed while working with Draco to rebuild the Malfoy fortune. He just had to hope that there wasn't anything major that Draco had roped her into without her realizing it, or if there had been, it was something that they could unravel and prove that she genuinely had not gotten involved knowingly. She hadn't been a saint or even a good person since becoming Draco Malfoy's wife. She had knowingly committed crimes, and even done so without apparent guilt. But her hands were not nearly as stained as Draco's were, and Harry was determined to keep her from going down with him or being held up as a shield that the cowardly ferret could hide behind to escape justice.

Daphne leaned across the table to give him a kiss. "I think I'm going to reward Narcissa again tonight," she said.

"Reward?" Harry said, nonplussed. "After what she pulled last night?"

"She'll receive her punishment first, of course," Daphne said. "But after that I think she deserves a little something for introducing us, even if it _was_ completely self-serving on her part."

"I like the sound of that," Narcissa said as she walked into the kitchen, still looking sleepy. "Not the punishment, perhaps, but the other part."

"You deserve the punishment," Harry said, and he was slightly surprised when she nodded.

"I do," she said simply. She didn't even sound like she was just trying to humor him either. She sounded like she actually acknowledged what she'd done wrong and accepted that she deserved to be punished for it.

"If you want me to join Daphne in giving you that reward, you need to come pick up Astoria for lunch today."

"Gladly," Narcissa said, smiling. He could practically picture the thoughts running through her head. She'd delighted in humiliating Astoria at every turn for quite some time now, but she needed to realize that things weren't going to be exactly the same as they had been. He decided to set some ground rules immediately.

"Unless I tell you otherwise when you show up, I expect you to reciprocate any pleasure you make her give you," he said firmly. Narcissa looked at him oddly and then turned to Daphne, who if anything looked even more serious than Harry did, showing how much of an impression the events of the previous night had left on her. Narcissa nodded slowly, accepting that this was no joke.

"That's fine," she said. "I'm sure I can manage. Astoria is very easy to please."

"I think my sister has slept long enough, Harry," Daphne said. "Why don't you go upstairs and make sure she isn't late, and also that she takes care of that morning erection threatening to burst out of your robes?"

"I could always make _you_ take care of it," he said, grinning at Daphne as he stood up from the kitchen table. She gave him a look that suggested she would like nothing better.

"You know I'd love to do that," she said. "But if I let you get me down on my knees now, we'll be late to work. That's what _always_ happens when we get started in the morning." He nodded, and then watched with interest as she looked over at Narcissa. "Besides, Narcissa and I need to have a little chat."

\--

Daphne could see the worry on Narcissa's face as she watched Harry head back up the stairs and then turned her head back to look at her. She probably was concerned that she was about to get a severe telling-off for her actions towards Astoria after everything that had happened, but Daphne actually wanted to tell her something very different.

"Thank you," she said. Narcissa couldn't have hidden her surprise at that even if she'd tried.

"And for what am I being thanked?" she asked cautiously.

"For bringing Harry into my life," Daphne said. "I'm head over heels for that man, and I have you to thank for that. Even if I know you did so for your own interests, it was still the best thing that's ever happened to me. And if I'm being honest I'm quite taken with you too now, even though you _did_ just act like an absolute idiot last night."

Narcissa smiled sheepishly, but she didn't look entirely reassured. There were probably lots of things running through her mind right now with Astoria being integrated into their lives like this. It was a big change for all of them, and it made sense that she might be uncertain of her place in things, especially after she and Harry had both just taken up on Astoria's behalf.

"Astoria's here now, and I hope to Merlin that isn't changing," she said. She had barely even allowed herself to hope that she might be able to get her sister back for real, but that hope was building in her heart now. "But that doesn't change anything as far as you're concerned. I've said this already, but I feel like it might bear repeating right now just in case you have any doubts. We don't want Astoria going anywhere, and we don't want you going anywhere either."

Narcissa tried to appear unaffected, but she wasn't as good at schooling her expressions in the morning, plus Daphne had grown increasingly skilled at reading her the more time they spent in each other's company. She could see the relief on Narcissa's face as she was reassured that they weren't going to suddenly kick her to the curb now that Astoria was in the picture.

It was a strange 'family' they were putting together here, and Daphne was sure that all four of them would have their growing pains as they got used to how the addition of Astoria changed their overall dynamics. But she had the man that she fell more in love with each day, the woman who had set the two of them up and who Daphne had unexpectedly grown fond of, and now Daphne's long lost little sister was joining the fold. Despite all of the weirdness, and all of the problems that were surely still to come, Daphne wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Rough sex, bondage, spanking
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Astoria, Astoria/Narcissa


	22. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry chats with Narcissa about her place in their relationship, while Astoria tries to earn a pleasant night.

Harry’s morning had been surprisingly slow, so he found his mind drifting to one of the women in his life. Lately it had been the recently returned Astoria occupying most of his spare thoughts, but not at the moment. Right now it was Narcissa who was on his mind.

He was examining the power dynamics between Narcissa and Astoria specifically, which had developed largely out of sight while he was focused on his growing relationship with Daphne. It was only now that Astoria was becoming integrated back into his personal life and they were figuring out this new relationship that he got to see more than just the occasional interaction between Narcissa and her daughter in law.

He wasn’t overly worried about the nature of it, since Astoria had willingly submitted to Narcissa and had been given the option of getting out of it any time she wanted to. Astoria undeniably had a thing for being submissive; that was something he knew long before now. There was no need for him to step in and do something about that.

His greater focus was on why Narcissa seemed unable to help herself from doing things like she’d done the previous evening, pushing Astoria’s buttons and taking advantage of her even when it was clear that Harry and even Daphne wanted her to get a break and recover. Maybe you could write it off as her just carrying a grudge against the woman who had married her son. Harry would have had no problem believing that when she first walked into their lives, trying to come between him and Astoria however she could.

But that wasn’t the Narcissa of today. Narcissa had clearly been the one uncomfortable with spanking an already spent Astoria when he arrived home after work, so why had she gone in and woken her up later that night to take advantage of her like she had? It was a puzzle worth examining further.

A chime signaled the passage of another hour, and Harry glanced down at his schedule for the day. It was light; very light.

“Astoria, come in here for a second,” he called. She entered his office and looked at him expectantly.

“What can I do for you, _boss_?” She licked her lips suggestively, making him smirk.

“Since my schedule is so light today, I’m going to work through lunch and then take the afternoon off,” he said. Her flirtatious smile turned into a frown quickly.

“But I was hoping for a quick shag at lunchtime!” she whined. He laughed and shook his head.

“Duty calls,” he said. “But since you already assisted Auror McConnell this morning, I will make you a deal. As long as you stay in the office with the door locked, the whole night will be yours.” This was partially an incentive for her and partially a punishment for Narcissa, who he was still quite displeased with for her actions the previous day and especially night. “Besides, I’m sure you can manage to make it through the day after a _fun_ lunch with Narcissa, right? That should tide you over until you get off of work and I can give you all the attention you need.”

Astoria brightened considerably at that, and he shook his head in amusement as she began to put an exaggerated sway into her hips while she walked towards him. Maybe he could have a _little_ bit of fun.

“Since you should be efficient later without me here to distract you, you might as well get under the desk right now.”

“I was hoping for a little more than just a blowjob,” she said. “Can’t you fit in at least a quick shag?”

“That was why I was giving you tonight,” he said, sighing. “But if you’re going to be this much of a needy little slut, fine. I’ll play with you, but any paperwork I can’t get done is going to be your responsibility this afternoon.”

“And what if I’m so good at distracting you that I leave too much work for me to finish all by myself?” she asked, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

“Then I’ll put the denial hex on you for the night,” he said. “No work, no play. You can either get this done efficiently enough so there will be no work left when you leave today, or you can go back out to your desk right now and leave me alone to work. I’ll leave it up to you.” Astoria didn’t take long to consider her options.

“I’ll get it done.” She dropped her robes to the ground, her decision made. Harry stood up and made his way around the desk, and her hands immediately went to work on his robes. He left her to it while he leaned down to kiss her. This was not a sweet or passionate kiss; this one was aggressive and demanding. He moved his lips roughly against hers and even bit her lower lip before pulling his mouth away from hers.

Astoria bent over the desk, presenting that perfect bottom to him. Likely she was tempting him to slide right in and start to fuck her, but he caught her by surprise when he smacked her across the arse. It wasn’t a gentle spank either. He didn’t need the paddle to make her feel it, as he had just reminded her. She looked over her shoulder at him, expecting a spanking now. He wondered if she might actually speak up and protest since she was still sore.

“I’m just getting warmed up,” he said. He grabbed the back of her head and pinned her down on top of the desk. More spanks came, but they were followed by him teasing her pussy with his fingers. Her reaction was quick; she spread her legs wider for him in invitation.

He still intended to get out of here early, and to be efficient with his work as well, but this might delay him ever so slightly. He’d forgotten how distracting it could be to have a sexy, submissive assistant who craved his cock at all hours of the work day.

\--

“Make sure you get everything done before you leave,” Harry said as he stood up from his desk and prepared to leave the office for the day.

“Right, right,” Astoria said, smiling at him as she returned from her lunch. He recognized that smile; it was the one she only ever wore after she had been sexually satisfied. Apparently Narcissa had done a good job then. Astoria still looked quite content, at least until she looked down at his desk and saw how much paperwork was still left.

“What the hell?!” she said, looking up at him accusingly. “There’s far more here than just today’s paperwork! Isn’t this the case file from the Gibbons case? That was over a month ago! And the McLaggen testimony? That was two weeks ago! Why do I have to do this now?!”

“Because I was going to take care of those today, owing to the lighter schedule,” he said calmly. “And I _would_ have, if you hadn’t been so needy.” This was true; he wasn’t just coming up with an excuse for dumping more work on her. Those two old files were not essential, but he’d added them to his workload for the day when he looked at his schedule and would have gotten them done without a horny assistant to take care of.

“Ugh, you fucking bastard!” she snapped without thinking. Her jaw clicked and she looked at him with wide eyes as she realized what she’d just blurted out. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

“But you still said it,” he said. “That’s ten spanks coming your way.” He shook his head, smirking at her. “You just had to go and ruin this _easy_ way to have a nice evening, didn’t you?”

She glowered at him and stomped over towards his desk, reminding him more of the moody, disruptive brat she’d been when she first started working for him and still truly hated his guts. He didn’t miss that Astoria, not really, but there _were_ times he missed putting her in her place.

He pinned her to the desk roughly, much as he had earlier that day, and he tugged her robes up her hips. He thrashed her arse as hard as he could ten times, knowing that she was still sore though not in nearly as bad a shape as she had been before. She was recovered enough that he had no problem giving her ten hard spanks, giving her the consequences for her actions. She’d gotten much better about mouthing off and earning punishments for herself, but when she slipped up he was not going to let it slide.

“Now thank me for being nice enough to deal with this now and keep it to myself,” he said once he was finished. Merlin only knew what Daphne or Narcissa would have done with this kind of ammunition!

“Thank you, Harry,” she said. He nodded, happy to consider the matter settled. But then she spread her legs, clearly attempting to entice him into another quick shag before he left the office for the day. He wasn’t going to take her up on it, but he would give her one final response. The _smack_ of his hand slapping her bare arse one more time earned a well-deserved yelp from Astoria.

“You have far too much work to get done to waste any more time,” he said seriously. “But if you’d like to have a quickie now and ruin what is supposed to be an _entire evening_ all about you…”

He trailed off, letting her reach the obvious conclusion. Or was it obvious? It should be, but Astoria was so needy that he wasn’t sure if she was capable of making logical decisions. Had she always been this insatiable?

“Go home,” she said firmly while quickly straightening up and tugging her knickers back up and her robes back down. So she was at least capable of seeing the forest for the trees.

Harry returned home, and found himself face to face with a confused Narcissa.

“Perfect timing,” he said. He’d been planning on a bit of relaxation, but if she was here he might as well deal with this now while Astoria and Daphne were still at work. “It’s time for us to talk.”

She nodded nervously and followed behind him.

\--

“I made a mistake, and I will gladly accept the consequences of it,” Narcissa said. “I enjoy having my fun with Astoria, as you know, but I did not realize how exhausted she actually was.”

She sounded sincere enough. He’d been grilling her about why she took such delight in tormenting Astoria, and had made it clear to her that he wasn’t talking about simple domination and submission elements like when she played with Astoria before she flooed out for work.

“I believe you,” he said. “But I have to ask you: what do you think your role here is now with Astoria back?”

Narcissa did not seem to be expecting the question, or perhaps she simply hadn’t been able to think of a good answer. Her calm mask slipped as she nervously tried to formulate a response.

“I’m here to assist Astoria in shaking off Draco’s influence, to amuse Daphne and to pleasure you,” she said finally.

“And why have you changed your tune on that?” he asked. “When you first came here it was to end my affair with Astoria and get her to be faithful to Draco again. Why the shift?”

“The painful truth is that I hated my life with Lucius,” Narcissa said frankly. “I _hated_ it. But I’ve had to look at things differently over the last several months, and I can’t ignore the truth.”

“What truth is that?”

“The truth is that as much as I loathed my relationship with Lucius, if you can even call it that, Astoria has it at least as bad. She might even have it worse. Draco is as bad as his father; he may be worse. That’s a painful thing to admit about your own son, but it’s the truth. I see that now, as much as I hate to, and I can’t let someone else go through what I did. I was lucky that Lucius was sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life at the end of the war. I spent years thinking that Astoria was to blame for my loss of influence in Draco’s life, and blaming her for what he’s become. But that was wrong, and I see that now. Astoria is stuck with Draco much like I was stuck with Lucius for decades, until you ended the war and did me the pleasure of sending him to rot in Azkaban. I don’t want her to suffer like I did.”

“I respect that,” he said, nodding. “And I’m glad that you’re willing to help her try and get out of that nightmare, if it’s possible. But that doesn’t mean you can do things like you did to her last night. I know you two have developed your own little dom/sub relationship that has its differences from mine, but you need to know that there are still limits to it.”

“Of course,” Narcissa said. “I understand, and I will do better in the future at looking out for when she needs a break or at least a gentler touch.”

“See that you do,” he said. “If not, I’ll step in, and you won’t like it.” She nodded, and he stared at her seriously for a moment before smiling to lighten the mood. “As for the other things, you _do_ amuse Daphne, but it’s clearly more than that. You aren’t here just for Daphne’s amusement or my sexual satisfaction. Perhaps we’ve all been so focused on Astoria’s return and how to integrate her into everything that I didn’t concentrate enough on you and how your own relationship with me and Daphne has evolved.”

She looked at him questioningly, as if she didn’t know what he meant or what she was expected to say.

“Daphne and Astoria will be at work for the rest of the afternoon,” he said. “Maybe we can spend the afternoon together, just the two of us, and catch up on things.”

“That works for me,” Narcissa said, nodding. “I will go get my research on the Black family history and previous cases from other old families where a new Head tried to undo a banishment issued by his predecessor. I’ve found a couple of interesting things in the last week.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” he said, laughing. “No, I was thinking we could just relax and talk. Since it’s a nice day today, and those are few and far between here in England, maybe we could take advantage of it and just relax by the lake.”

Narcissa smiled. “That would be nice.”

\--

Harry felt very pleased with himself for working hard enough to take the afternoon off without falling behind (and for Astoria being there to make up for what he couldn’t get done because she was insatiable.) An afternoon down by the lake was just what he’d needed.

“I’ve heard that the power struggle within the traditionalists as to who will attempt to become Minister once Kingsley steps down is getting more heated,” Narcissa said. “Most seem to believe that Davies has the edge, but I wouldn’t be surprised to see Smith emerge when the times comes.”

“Hmm.” Harry didn’t know if she actually expected him to care about this idle chat, but he was far more interested in looking than listening right now. She was on her back next to him on a blanket they’d brought with them, and she was wearing only a pair of tiny green thong knickers. Between that, her lovely breasts and her pierced nipples, talking about who the pureblood faction would try to install as the next Minister whenever Kingsley decided to step down held no interest for him at all. It seemed he was being rather obvious about his distraction, because Narcissa picked her head up off of his chest and rolled her eyes at him.

“Are you going to fuck me already, Harry?” she asked.

“Do you want me to?” he challenged.

“I’ve been dying for you to do it for ages now, if you couldn’t tell,” she said, rolling her eyes again.

Harry grinned and positioned himself over her on the blanket. He pinned her wrists down with one hand, and with the other he reached out, squeezed her breast and played with her nipple piercing.

“If that’s what you want, maybe you should _show_ me instead of just telling me,” he said, brushing his lips against her ear.

She moaned, and her hands quickly tugged his shorts and underwear off. Her little green thong followed, and once that had been set aside she wrapped her legs around him.

“Is that enough?” she asked.

“I dunno,” he teased. “I’m not entirely convinced yet.”

He kept up the teasing, continually pulling his hips back any time she tried to use her legs to pull him in for penetration. He could see her frustration building, and it made him smirk. She kept trying and he kept resisting, and eventually she broke.

“Take me, damn you!” she pleaded, and then she whined with unfulfilled need.

“That’ll do,” he said. He slid his cock into her, and she moaned happily.

In contrast to the pleasant and relaxing day they’d been having, Harry fucked her hard. The water of the lake rippled and birds chirped as they flew overhead, but the attractive scenery couldn’t compare to the naked witch moaning as he drove his cock into her.

Harry knew she’d played with Astoria at lunch, and the smile on Astoria’s face told him she’d certainly gotten plenty of pleasure out of it. He didn’t know whether or not Narcissa had cum as well, but she certainly came quickly now. He’d only been fucking her for a few minutes before she tightened around him and moaned into his ear.

Her orgasm wasn’t the end, of course. It was only the beginning. Harry kept fucking her through her orgasm, and he kept fucking her after she’d settled back down. He released her wrists and allowed her to do as she wished with her hands, because he was eager to have both of his own hands free to play with both of her nipples at the same time.

He fucked her hard, and he rubbed her nipples with his fingers as he did so. There was just something about those piercings that he could never get enough of. It had been a fascination with Pansy, but with Narcissa it might be closer to an obsession. The piercings had looked cute on Pansy’s perky little tits, but on Narcissa’s larger breasts he couldn’t take his eyes away without supreme effort.

Narcissa appreciated it all. She liked the way he looked at her, the way he touched her and the way he fucked her. She might have come to him initially with no intention other than to split him and Astoria up and try and restore the lost cause that was her marriage to Draco, but everything had changed. Now she was here because she couldn’t get enough of this, and of him.

“Oh, Merlin!” she gasped. “Merlin, it’s so good! I don’t ever want to give this up, Harry!” He rubbed her nipples and lightly bit her shoulder, and she moaned. “So wonderful! You’re so wonderful! I’m so lucky Daphne was willing to share!”

 _So am I,_ Harry thought to himself. He’d been willing to leave everything else behind and focus only on Daphne once their relationship began, but she’d allowed him to keep shagging Narcissa, and now she had let Astoria back in as well. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

“Cum with me,” he said, continuing to hammer into her. She moaned as he kissed and nipped at her neck, and they ignored everything else around them and focused only on each other for the next several moments. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips just as his orgasm hit, and she moaned into his mouth. As requested, she came along with him. Her second climax of the afternoon began seconds after his, and they continued to kiss by the lake as they rode out their mutual pleasure.

They were both panting by the time he pulled away to smile down at her. He rolled over onto his back again, and Narcissa quickly assumed her original position of resting her head on his chest. That was how they remained for a few minutes, simply basking in the afterglow and enjoying the feel of a pleasant day outdoors by the lake.

“You know you’re still going to get a thrashing for what you did last night once Daphne gets home, right?” he asked. She chuckled.

“Then I suppose I’d better make the most of the time I have right now then,” she said as she moved to straddle him.

\--

Narcissa strutted past Harry, having just taking a few laps around the water. He admired the way her arse shook as she swayed her hips on her walk back towards Black Manor, and eventually forced himself into action.

He followed behind her, and between his hurried steps and her far more deliberate ones it did not take long for him to catch up to her. He reached her at the top of the stairs and grabbed her by the hair. She gasped, but he knew that it was a pleased sort of gasp. She’d been trying to tempt him into grabbing her again, and she had succeeded. He spun her around to face him and pinned her against the wall. 

“Let me see those tits of yours again,” he growled while still holding her hair in one hand. “Put your hands behind your back.”

That was an order Narcissa had no trouble complying with. She put her hands behind her back against the wall and stuck her chest out, and he quickly took the prize on offer, tweaking her nipples with his fingers.

“Even though you’re wiling to help us with Astoria, and even with me just having spent the entire afternoon helping you understand that you’re more than just our toy now, it doesn’t change one simple thing,” he said.

“And what is that?” she asked quickly.

“It’s not your only role, but one of your roles _is_ still to be our toy,” he finished. He gave her left breast a slap, making her yelp and move her hands to cover them on instinct. That wouldn’t do at all. He grabbed her hair again, far more firmly this time, and he yanked her head back hard enough to make her neck arch.

“I thought I told you to put your hands behind your back,” he growled. “Put them back there, and don’t even think about moving them until I’ve finished.”

“Yes sir,” she said, snapping her hands back behind her quickly. Harry continued down this path, smacking Narcissa’s tits with his open hands. He slapped them somewhere around ten times per breast, and she was whimpering by the end of it. He roughly kissed her lips once he was done, but before she could think about returning the kiss he spun her around and bent her over the nearby banister. He let his cock press against her arse, and she groaned.

“Please don’t fuck me _there_ ,” she said. “Not when I’m going to get spanked tonight. It will make the spanking so much worse.”

Did she think that would appeal to him? If so, she was going to be disappointed. He didn’t bother considering her request at all; he thrust right in, penetrating her arse and making her groan once again.

Much like the sex down at the lake, there was nothing slow or sweet about the way he fucked her now. He buggered her hard enough that his pounding hips had quickly shifted her up off of her feet entirely. Her body weight was supported only by the banister under her waist and Harry’s grip on her hair. Fortunately for her, the banister was sturdy and his grip on heir long blonde hair was firm.

He fucked Narcissa’s arse hard; harder than he could remember doing in quite some time. Fittingly enough, he was pretty sure he hadn’t buggered her this hard since the last time he’d done so in his office as a punishment. Her bad behavior brought out his more aggressive side, and reassurances over her place in things aside, he was still not pleased with her for pushing Astoria too far.

\--

Narcissa was quite literally at Harry’s mercy. If he let go of her right now, it was very possible that the banister would not be enough to support her and she would tumble over for a lengthy and painful fall to the floor below. He had taken every ounce of control away from her, and yet she felt completely safe and protected. It was an arousing feeling, to let go and submit but still know that you would be okay. She could never have trusted Lucius in such a way.

It was no surprise to her that she came well before he did. That had been the norm for them from the moment she first barged into his home in an ill-fated attempt to end his affair with her daughter in law, and nothing about that dynamic had changed in the months since then. She was far more used to having his rough attention on her now, but that didn’t stop her from cumming quickly. It wasn’t a surprise to her, and it wasn’t to Harry either. He laughed as he watched her go.

“I thought you didn’t want it in your arse?” he asked, mocking her. But she was sure he knew what she’d meant. This was going to make her forthcoming punishment all the harder to bear, but in the moment it was hard to care too much about that with how good this felt.

He spun her around by the hair again, disorienting her, and she wound up on her back on the ground, with Harry’s cock leaving her arse behind and returning to her cunt. She moaned mindlessly as he quickly got back to thrusting into her, but he didn’t stop there. He tugged on her hair again, making her arch her neck and back up, and he returned to smacking her tits hard once again. It stung even more this time than it had when he did it earlier, both because she was already sore and because he was harder to predict this time. There had been a pretty steady and consistent pattern to the slaps the first time around, but this time he alternated between breasts and sped up or slowed down randomly, leaving her never quite sure when or where the next strike would come from. It was painful, and she loved every bit of it.

If there was any doubt about how she felt about the way he was fucking her and using her, Narcissa howled her way through yet another orgasm while Harry was shagging her. He laughed and taunted her some more, and Narcissa took all of it just like she always did. Among all her other roles in Harry’s life, the role of ‘toy’ had been hers for the longest, and it was a role she was still proud to fill.

Harry pulled out of her quickly, shuffled up her body and sprayed his cum across her face. Narcissa didn’t even need to think about it; she opened her mouth eagerly to accept his gift, knowing it would turn him on even more.

This was out of character for her. She didn’t hate the taste or texture of cum, nor how it felt, at least when it was Harry’s sliding down her throat. Still, she had always found it improper.

“Fuck, look at how red your tits are!” Harry said as he stood up and grinned down at her. Narcissa reached up to touch one of them gingerly and grimaced.

“It stings to even touch them,” she said. She was _not_ looking forward to having to try and wear anything over them! Harry just laughed, showing how little he cared.

“That may be true,” he said, “but have you ever cum that quickly _twice_? Especially after you’d already had numerous orgasms throughout the day?” Narcissa didn’t answer, but she didn’t need to. He had a point, and that he could make her feel that way was a big part of the reason why she hadn’t been able to walk away from him early on and had been so excited when Daphne approached her to make her offer.

She stood up slowly, and he waved his hand to clean the cum off of her face. There was only a tiny bit that she hadn’t managed to get in her mouth, but thanks to him her face was now clear. He was the reason it was messy in the first place, of course, which negated most of the credit he got for cleaning it up.

“Some salve should help make you feel better,” he said, sounding more considerate now.

“Yes, I’m sure it will. And I’m sure you’ll have no objections about helping apply it for me, as my breasts are your favorite part of my body,” she drawled. He laughed.

“I like this too,” he said as he gave her arse a pat. “I also like your legs, your lips, your eyes, your stomach…”

She cut him off by kissing him suddenly, and she pulled back just as suddenly. It had been impulsive and not something she’d intended to do, and she was embarrassed at how obvious it was that he’d just pleased her.

“Are you actually _blushing?_ ” he asked.

“I _really_ need that salve,” she mumbled.

\--

Harry entered the sitting room to find Daphne standing beside Narcissa.

“Home early?” he said, smiling at Daphne.

“Not as early as you, it seems,” Daphne said as she moved over to kiss him. He kissed his girlfriend happily, but she quickly took him by the hand and dragged him over and down onto the couch. Considering she immediately straddled his lap, he was not about to complain about it.

He lost himself in the kiss, and was distracted enough that Narcissa was able to tug his arms up above his head without him noticing. It was impossible not to notice when he felt something clamp around his wrists though, and he quickly realized that they were the magic suppression cuffs he always kept in his auror robes. He’d left them strewn across the chair before going out to the lake with her earlier, and apparently they hadn’t escaped her notice. 

In a different situation, with a different pair of individuals hovering around him, Harry’s survival instincts and training would have kicked in. He would have fought to try and escape his predicament and figure out a way to defend himself before he could get the cuffs off and use his magic. But he wasn’t very worried about defending himself from Daphne and Narcissa. He wasn’t sure precisely what they had in mind, but he doubted it would be anything that would make him regret leaving his cuffs out to be stolen and used against him.

Daphne pulled back as he felt his legs being bound down to the couch below him, and his hands were pulled above his head by a rope attached to the middle of the cuffs. His girlfriend smirked at him.

“Not even you are immune from punishment, Auror Potter,” Daphne said. “You’re in line for a little punishment of your own for not informing your girlfriend of your plans to take the afternoon off.”

It hadn’t really been something he’d consciously planned out and instead was a decision he’d made after seeing how light his work schedule was that day, but he didn’t voice his complaint. Considering Daphne was taking off her work robes right in front of his eyes, there was really no reason for him to take issue with anything that was happening right now.

The two witches got down on their knees in front of the couch and began to suck him off together. With two gorgeous women sucking his cock, Harry couldn’t understand how this was supposed to be any sort of punishment, but they were free to punish away if this was how they intended to dish it out. Daphne sucked on the head of his cock while Narcissa slithered her tongue around his balls, and then they switched to the former Lady Malfoy bobbing her head on him while his girlfriend kissed the base of his shaft. As far as punishments went, this was about as good as it got.

Just when he was about to cum inside of Narcissa’s mouth, she pulled back and shook her head at him.

“Uh uh,” Daphne said, wagging her finger up at him. “Your punishment’s not over yet, mister, and you don’t get to cum until it is. So we’re going to amuse ourselves while we wait for you to cool off.”

Daphne and Narcissa wrapped their arms around each other and engaged in a snog, and Harry growled at the edging as well as the teasing nature of having to sit there bound while the two women snogged. So _this_ was how they intended to punish him.

They finally broke apart, and Harry licked his lips. With any luck they would get on with it now and get back to sucking his cock. Unfortunately they didn’t go straight back to it.

“You can cum at the end, and _only_ at the end,” Narcissa said. “But that’s only if you’re good.”

“And what if I cum whether you’re ready for it or not?” he asked, staring at both of them in challenge. What were they going to do, _not_ have sex with him for the rest of the night? There was no way either of them had the willpower for that.

“If you cum before we say it’s okay, I won’t be taking my monthly potion,” Daphne said. “You know what that means. You wouldn’t be able to fuck me for the next week because I’ll have a regular period to deal with instead of the one us witches deal with that only lasts for two hours.”

“And I’ll do the same, of course,” Narcissa said.

“And I’ll command Astoria to do the same as well,” Daphne said with a smirk. “And not to suck your cock or even give you a handjob. This is still so new that she’ll go along with it, however much she might hate it.”

They were bluffing; they _had_ to be. There was no way any of them would subject themselves to that. But if there was even the slightest chance that they might make good on their threat, was it really worth risking it?

\--

Harry moaned loudly as Narcissa sucked his cock, bobbing her way down to the base and smiling up at him with a mouthful of cock. But as was becoming a frustrating pattern, he was left wanting when she stopped sucking and pulled back just before he would have filled her mouth with his seed.

“Okay, that’s good enough,” Daphne said. “We’ve had our fun—two orgasms’ worth each of fun, even. But Astoria is going to be home soon, so this is the end. You can cum now, Harry.”

“Finally.” This was what he’d been waiting for. It was time for him to not just cum, but to show them that they weren’t as in control of this situation as they’d thought.

The bindings disappeared, much to Daphne’s surprise. She gasped, and he just smirked at her and tossed the useless cuffs to the side. Narcissa still seemed to be trying to figure out what had happened when he grabbed her by the head and shoved his cock into her mouth. She, and Daphne, had been controlling every aspect of their teasing double blowjob. Until now. Now it was his turn.

“That shouldn’t have been possible,” Daphne said as he began to roughly facefuck Narcissa right in front of her. She was more concerned with the feat he’d just pulled off than the rough facefuck, and understandably so. She’d seen him fuck Narcissa’s face too many times to count by now, but she couldn’t understand how he’d just done what he’d done. “Those cuffs are completely unbreakable. Are they faulty? Do you need to replace them?”

Harry ignored her for the moment, focused on finishing what these two teasing witches had started. Thanks to their little game he was ready to go, and his orgasm when it came was positively explosive. He shot enough cum in Narcissa’s mouth that some of it shot out of her nose instead, and even with his cock lodged all the way down her throat he could still hear her make a little pained sound as it happened. Harry smiled; pleased to have given her a bit of comeuppance after all the teasing she and Daphne had put him through.

And speaking of Daphne, he turned his head towards her to answer her question now after finally pulling his cock out of Narcissa’s throat. The older woman sucked in deep, heaving breaths, but Harry ignored her. He’d already proven himself to her; now it was time to clear up his girlfriend’s confusion.

“The cuffs aren’t broken,” he said, shaking his head at Daphne. “They’re perfectly fine. They just don’t work on me.”

“How can they not work on you?” Daphne asked, no less confused than she’d been before. “They should have shut down your magic instantly.”

“They did,” he said, nodding. “And just about anyone else would have been powerless from that point on until someone took the cuffs off for them. But as for me, between my wandless magic ability and my raw magical power, I can overpower the runes on the cuffs after I’ve caught my breath and recovered from the initial panic.”

“So you weren’t helpless at all?” Daphne said. “That entire time, you could have just ripped those off and facefucked us whenever you felt like it?”

“For about ten seconds or so, I was helpless,” he said. “Then I caught my breath and worked through the initial panic that comes from having my magic cut off. After that, yes, I could have ripped those cuffs off whenever I felt like it.”

He stood up from the chair, walking by Narcissa, who was grabbing onto the couch while she tried to catch her breath and recover from his powerful orgasm. He wanted to be right up close, right in Daphne’s face as he led her to see fully just who held the power here, and why he was the dominant one in this relationship, at least when it came to sex.

“Go upstairs and get things prepared for _your_ punishment,” he said, “the one you and Narcissa both actually earned.” Daphne nodded, but he had a parting message for her before she could actually leave to do so. “And by the way, you might want to come up with a better ultimatum the next time you try to pull that kind of trick off.”

“You don’t think I could’ve gotten Narcissa and Astoria to actually go through with it if push came to shove?” Daphne asked.

“No, that’s not it,” he said, shaking his head. “Narcissa would go along with it, and as much as it would have killed Astoria to go a week without sex after finally being allowed back in, she’s capable of that kind of sacrifice if she thinks the alternative is losing her place here.”

“So what then?” Daphne asked. “Why wouldn’t it have worked?” Harry chuckled. Did she really have to ask?

“It’s you, Daphne,” he said. “I’m well aware that you’re far too horny to ever follow through on that kind of threat.”

She looked like she wanted to deny the charge, but he just looked at her skeptically, daring her to refute him. Eventually she just grinned sheepishly, and then she shook her head and walked towards the stairs.

“I still want to get fucked by you just as badly as I did this afternoon,” Narcissa muttered, drawing his attention again. “Isn’t that just obscene?”

He laughed and waved his hand over her, and for the second time that day he used his magic to wipe his cum off of her face. 

“I think I know why that is,” he said, making her look up at him. “You really are addicted to power, in all its forms. That was why you fit right in with all the other scheming pureblood ladies, and you look for that same sort of power in the bedroom, though you don’t get the chance to find it very often with me.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she said.

“Of course I am,” he said. “It’s part of your personality. But you should not expect the power of control you just had over me to be a regular thing that I allow you to have. Or even Daphne, for that matter.” Daphne was more his equal in this relationship than anyone else was, but even she would not have chances like that very often.

“We didn’t _actually_ have any control,” Narcissa muttered. “It was all an illusion anyway. You just played along and allowed us to think we had control of the situation.”

“Of course I did,” he said, chuckling. “I _do_ need to keep my girls happy.” He gave her a crooked grin and a swat to the arse. “Now go upstairs. It’s time for me to give you your punishment for taking things too far with Astoria. You need to be taught a lesson, and so does Daphne. And I promise that it’s a lesson neither of you are _ever_ going to forget.”

\--

Astoria stepped through the floor of Black Manor, relieved to finally have her work done so she could have her fun. But it wasn’t Harry who was waiting for her when she arrived. Instead it was her sister, who seemed to be walking gingerly. Astoria had a fresh set of robes and clothes for tomorrow with her, and she immediately began stripping down as required, but Daphne didn’t even acknowledge it.

Her older sister had tear tracks on her face, and there were a few tears still dripping from her eyelashes even now. As she slowly walked by, Astoria got a good look at her bare arse. It was every bit as red as her own had been the other day, and might have actually been even _worse_. When Daphne looked back in her direction, Astoria raised her eyebrow at her in question. She hadn’t expected to ever see Daphne in such a state.

“I just received my punishment for going too far with you,” Daphne explained, sounding sore and grumpy. “I didn’t think Harry was capable of giving a spanking that vicious.”

“How many did he give you?” Astoria asked. Daphne’s frown deepened.

“150 from his hand, 100 from the hairbrush and 50 from the paddle,” Daphne informed her. “And they were all _incredibly_ hard.” Astoria’s eyes widened. It had been obvious to her that Daphne had been through quite a lot, but _that_ many?

“That’s more than I’ve ever gotten in one sitting,” Astoria said, shaking her head in disbelief. She actually found herself feeling a fair bit of sympathy for her sister after hearing that. If anyone could understand how Daphne felt, it was her. “Didn’t you put any salve on it?”

“He didn’t offer me any,” Daphne said. Apparently Astoria’s sympathy was not shared by Harry. She was still trying to figure out what to say next when she heard Narcissa sobbing deeply as the door to the master bedroom opened upstairs, and a few moments later Harry’s footsteps brought him down. He smiled at Astoria, but it was Daphne he went to first. He wrapped her into a hug from behind, hands going to her bare breasts, and he kissed at the back of her neck.

“You earned that,” he said. His lips moved to her collarbone. “But I still love you.” He kissed a spot behind her ear, and Daphne mewled and melted against him.

“Hello Astoria,” he said, looking towards her while still holding Daphne. “Did you get all of the work done?” He began to lightly rub Daphne’s nipples, which probably felt as good as it looked if her older sister’s little sigh was any indication.

“All of it,” she said, nodding. He smiled.

“Good. While I tell Daphne what I have planned for tonight, why don’t you go up and apply the salve for Narcissa? It’s in my top drawer.”

“Of course,” she said. She’d do whatever he wanted her to do.

“Perhaps you might consider sharing a bit of fun with Narcissa before applying the salve,” he said. “But that’s your choice. Either way, make sure Narcissa has to wait for a few minutes and fully feel the after effects of the spanking before you put the salve on her. Hopefully she’ll remember how badly it stings the next time she thinks about pushing the envelope and taking things too far again.”

“Okay,” Astoria said. She wasn’t sure what she would do next, since he’d left the matter in her hands. It wasn’t so long ago that she would have relished the chance to taunt Narcissa and rub her face in the fact that she’d just got punished while Harry had said he would give her whatever she wanted tonight, but things were changing rapidly between all four of them. There were years of bad blood between her and Narcissa, but this dom/sub relationship between them that had begun as a chance for Narcissa to humiliate and torture her had become something else. Her feelings for Draco’s mum seemed to evolving faster than she could keep up with. She honestly wasn’t sure what she would do when she got up there, but she had salve to apply and a night of fun to look forward to either way. She scurried up the stairs, rushing towards the bedroom so she could take care of this and get on with her night.

As she left, Harry turned Daphne around in his arms and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms went behind his neck as they began to kiss on the lips. Astoria was nearly tempted to stop, turn around and watch when she heard Daphne moan softly as she was penetrated by Harry’s cock, but she kept on going. She was envious of her sister at the moment, but soon enough that cock was going to be inside of her. She’d completed her work just like she’d promised she would, and she knew Harry would live up to his end of the bargain. He was a man of his word; she’d known that even back when she’d hated his guts.

Daphne could have her fun right now, but later on, after Astoria took care of Narcissa, it would be her turn. She didn’t begrudge her sister her enjoyment, not after the whirlwind her life had become recently. Harry could fuck Daphne right now and show her that despite the rough spanking he’d given her earlier as punishment for her previous actions, everything was still alright between them.

Astoria wasn’t going to be able to keep him all to herself; that was something she’d already made peace with. But there was enough of Harry to go around. He could give Daphne a make-up shag right now, and maybe he’d even give one to Narcissa as well, and there would still be more than enough left for him to satisfy Astoria.

Tonight was looking promising, as was her life in general now that she’d found her way back into Harry’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Spanking, anal sex, dom/sub
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Harry/Narcissa, Harry/Daphne/Narcissa


	23. Rewards and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria receives her reward, Narcissa explores, Daphne gets used as she wants by Harry, and the Greengrass sisters have an important conversation.

Astoria was trapped on the large loveseat. Narcissa’s arms held her body firmly against her as she sat between her mother in law’s legs, and her arms were bound behind her back. Narcissa, Harry and Daphne were carrying on a conversation that Astoria was not currently able to participate in. They hadn’t silenced her or anything like that, but it was a bit difficult to speak when your own knickers were stuffed inside your mouth.

She wasn’t the only one in an awkward position. Daphne was between Harry’s legs as well, but that was not the position she’d initially chosen for herself. She’d tried to lie on the couch on her stomach next to him to give her sore arse a break, but he’d cut that off right away and pulled her back up. She’d groaned that she needed more salve and wiggled her bright red arse at him to prove her point, but he’d been unmoved. He’d actually given her a few hard spanks on her aching bum and then tugged her to sit between his legs, directly on her arse. As he’d said to her, she was going to sit down and soak in the discomfort she’d earned for herself.

“Having fun over there, you two?” Narcissa asked.

“I don’t think we’re having nearly as much fun as you and my sister are,” Daphne grumbled. “Or at least I’m not. Harry gave me no choice but to sit my sore arse down on the couch. My slutty little sister curled right up with you.”

Astoria couldn’t protest with her knickers in her mouth, but even if she’d been able to it wasn’t like she had any real counterargument to offer. Daphne was right, after all. She hadn’t been told to sit between Narcissa’s legs like this; she hadn’t even given her so much as a look. Astoria had sat down like this all on her own without any commands or requests. It hadn’t been her idea to bind her arms behind her back or gag herself with her own knickers, but it wasn’t like she’d complained, resisted or even been surprised when that happened.

“I’m not sure what you’re complaining about,” Harry said. “I’d say I’m being far gentler with you than Narcissa is with your sister.” This was true. Daphne wasn’t bound or gagged at all, and while Harry was playing with her nipples, it was more of a teasing sort of tug. Narcissa’s tugs on Astoria’s nipples, on the other hand, were _very_ rough on occasion. She seemed to be trying to draw out a squeal of pain every once in a while, and she succeeded, muffled though they were by her knickers.

It wasn’t pure roughness from Narcissa though. The hard tugs were actually few and far between, and most of the time her touch was light and pleasurable. The whimpers of pain did come when Narcissa aimed for them, but in general Astoria was shivering with excitement and emitting little muffled moans into her knicker gag.

“Don’t let Astoria fool you,” Narcissa said aloud. “She loves every second of it.” Astoria moaned into her gag as Narcissa’s fingers softly brushed across her sensitive nipples once again.

“Oh, we’re all well aware of that,” Harry said, smiling across the room at them both. “She’s right where she wants to be.”

“Indeed,” Narcissa said. Then she leaned her head in close to Astoria’s and whispered into her ear. “And as much as it wounds my pride to say it, I’m glad you managed to force yourself back into Harry’s life.”

Astoria wanted to doubt the sincerity of her words and dismiss it out of hand. Their relationship had been rocky from the moment Draco announced their betrothal to his mother. Narcissa had initially gotten entangled in all of this while trying to end her affair with Harry and get her to return to being a dutiful wife for Draco, and then she’d gone out and arranged for Harry and Daphne to connect. It was no secret to Astoria that Narcissa had set all of that up to push her out of Harry’s life. That had been obvious right from the beginning, even before Narcissa had rubbed it in her face. There was no reason for her to believe that Narcissa was actually happy to see her scheming undone.

But Narcissa’s voice was gentle, and she sounded like she was being genuinely honest with her. Things had been changing between them rapidly as of late, but Astoria hadn’t expected this. She responded by shifting her body a bit so she could lay back against Narcissa further, spreading her body out and giving her complete and unrestricted access to her body. She was presenting herself to Narcissa so she could do whatever she pleased with her.

Narcissa continued to touch her gently, and Astoria cooed around her gag. Her pleasure did not go unnoticed by the couple sitting on the couch across from them.

“You’re looking quite comfortable there, sis,” Daphne said with a chuckle. Narcissa seemed to take this as something of a challenge, because she gave Astoria’s nipples a sudden sharp tug that was harder than any all night, if not harder than any she’d ever given her. It was sudden and so rough that tears welled up in Astoria’s eyes, but she couldn’t help but notice that her pussy got slicker as well. It was painful, but Astoria had long since accepted that pain could be exhilarating. She arched her back into the touch.

“You seem quite comfortable yourself, Daph,” Harry said. Astoria came to her senses enough to watch as Harry gave her older sister’s nipples a tug as well. Daphne’s breathing hitched and she arched her back much like Astoria was doing.

“Are you _enjoying_ being tormented while you watch your sister receive the exact same thing?” Harry asked, taunting Daphne. He let go of her nipples at around the same time Narcissa released Astoria’s, and his fingers rubbed across her cunt.

“You don’t need to answer that,” he teased, moving his fingers back and forth. “I can feel it all for myself.” His fingers slid back up Daphne’s body, and she moaned with need.

Astoria watched with a twinge of jealousy, but before Harry’s fingers could make it too far Daphne suddenly sat up straight and then got up to her feet.

“I think it’s time for Astoria’s reward, don’t you?” she said. Astoria beamed with excitement at her sister, but Harry laughed.

“You’re only saying that because you want to have _your_ turn, and you know you have to wait for both her and Narcissa to get theirs first tonight,” Harry said, amused. But he got up off of the couch and crossed the short distance to Astoria, who Narcissa released, Harry hauled Astoria up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs like a sack of potatoes, giving her arse the occasional hard swat with his hand as they walked. Astoria squealed happily around the underwear in her mouth, and when she felt like he was taking too long in between swats she thrust her arse up to signal that she wanted more. Narcissa and especially Daphne laughed at the sight.

“Maybe I should see if Astoria wants to step in as a substitute if I ever earn another spanking like you gave me today,” Daphne said. “She’d probably have the time of her life.”

“She certainly has a thing for spanking,” Narcissa said.

“And Harry has more than just a thing for spanking,” Daphne added.

“I most definitely do,” Harry agreed. He gave Astoria a sharp slap on the bum for emphasis, much to her pleasure.

“After my time as Astoria’s disciplinarian, I can understand why,” Narcissa said as they rounded the corner and reached the master bedroom door. Harry nudged the door open with his foot and carried Astoria inside. He put her down on her feet so he could unbind her hands, and as soon as that was accomplished he picked her right back up. Astoria immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, much like Daphne had earlier that day.

Harry’s hands went to her arse, but it wasn’t simply to support her. She thought he might carry her over to the bed and fuck her there, but instead he simply lowered her down onto his cock right then and there.

Astoria had no complaints whatsoever about this position, especially once he began to bounce her up and down on his cock intensely. It wasn’t the first time he’d held her and fucked her similar to this, but it had never felt quite like this. This time felt surprisingly more intimate to her than any other time they’d fucked like this. Maybe it was because she saw Daphne in this same position earlier. Whatever the case, she moaned happily as her lover held her by the arse and bounced her on his cock.

“Oh, stop your whining,” Daphne muttered, startling Astoria, who was doing nothing of the sort. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it.” It took her a moment to realize that she was speaking to Narcissa rather than her, and she’d only just reached that conclusion when she felt something entering her arse.

“Excellent work,” Narcissa said as she pushed the strap-on deeper into Astoria’s bum. “This box is at the perfect height now.” Astoria felt one of Narcissa’s arms wrap around both her and Harry, and realized Narcissa was using it to help her in thrusting her hips up. Astoria looked down and saw exactly what was happening. Narcissa was standing on what looked to be a hastily conjured platform, and that was how she made up the height difference and became tall enough to reach the height Harry was fucking her at. Obviously the conjuration had been Daphne’s work, or at the very least it had been her work to fix it so it was at the proper height.

Astoria didn’t know whether this was a decision made in the moment or if Harry had known about it beforehand, but either way he did not let it throw him off of his game. He again bounced her body up and down, only now he was raising and lowering her onto both his cock in her pussy and Narcissa’s strap-on in her arse. Narcissa left the bouncing to Harry, and since she no longer had to thrust and just had to hold her hips relatively still so Harry could bounce Astoria, she amused herself by smacking the sides of her arse at random, slapping whatever Harry’s hands weren’t already gripping and covering.

It wasn’t precisely what Astoria had had in mind, but she adjusted quickly to the unexpected double penetration. It was a mixture of a surprisingly intimate fuck with Harry and a dirty strap-on buggering from Narcissa, and she found that it appealed to both the romantic and the horny slut that resided inside of her. The Lady Malfoy had come a long way, and this, right here, being bounced on the cock of her husband’s lifelong enemy while simultaneously having her arse lowered onto her mother in law’s strap-on, felt like it was exactly where she was meant to be.

Just when Astoria felt herself hit orgasm, Narcissa suddenly reached up and around and wrapped her hands around her throat. She gasped breathlessly and shook in Harry’s arms as her body dealt with the dual sensations of a powerful orgasm and a lack of oxygen, but Narcissa’s hands only tightened their grip.

“I bet you wouldn’t ask me to stop even if you could,” Narcissa said. “Choking you like this is just going to make you cum again, and quickly, won’t it?” She couldn’t possibly expect an answer from Astoria, so she squeezed her neck tighter and then pulled one hand away from her throat so she could pull her head back by her hair.

Narcissa was right. Astoria came again, and exceptionally quickly. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes after her previous orgasm died down that she was cumming all over again.

Daphne began laughing uproariously as she watched the show and realized that Astoria was having a second orgasm, this time while being choked.

“You find that funny, do you, Daphne?” Harry asked.

“Yes, in fact, I do,” Daphne said, still chuckling. “It takes a special kind of slut to get off on being choked.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said. “I wonder if she’s the only Greengrass sister that likes it? I’ll have to make sure to find out later.” Daphne was not thrown by Harry’s teasing.

“There’s no need to wait for confirmation on that, because the answer is a definite and resounding yes,” Daphne said. “But you should probably try it out for yourself later, just to be sure I’m not lying.”

“I will do that,” he promised. Then he returned his full attention to bouncing Astoria on the pair of cocks, one artificial and one flesh and blood, filling her holes and giving her the kind of fuck she’d been using as motivation all afternoon in the office while she finished off Harry’s paperwork.

Astoria hung there happily, thrilled to be used like this, and willing to stay just like this for as long as Harry wanted. He bounced her for several more minutes until she could tell he was getting close to an orgasm based on how he grunted, squeezed her arse cheeks tighter and bounced her even faster and more forcefully. She moaned into his ear, eager to feel him cum inside of her. No matter how many times it happened, she would never get tired of being filled by her lover.

He held her down on his cock while he shot jet after jet of semen inside of her, and Astoria cooed happily around the underwear in her mouth.

“Do you want to swap?” Harry asked after taking a moment to catch his breath, and it took Astoria a second to realize that he wasn’t talking to her but to Narcissa.

“There’s no way I could follow that act,” she said. “I can’t hold her up like you do so easily.”

Speaking of holding her effortlessly, Harry pulled his cock out of Astoria, spun her around and hooked his arms behind her knees. He tugged her legs further up, leaving her lower body even more exposed as her back came flush against his chest. Astoria felt like she knew what was coming next, and was ecstatic about being correct when she felt his cock slip into her arse.

It was incredible, both to be held up in this position and to feel Harry’s cock in her arse like this. She felt like she should be doing something, though she didn’t know what, so she just grabbed her own ankles to keep herself spread and exposed.

“Yes, I believe that will work,” Narcissa said, and then she pulled the knickers out of Astoria’s mouth. Astoria had just a few seconds to breathe free air before Narcissa was kissing her passionately. Astoria kissed her back automatically, and was still kissing her as she felt the strap-on roughly inserted into her pussy. Now Astoria found herself in the inverse position of before, with Harry’s big cock in her arse and Narcissa fucking her pussy with the strap-on. Just as before, she welcomed the new position wholeheartedly. She also welcomed Narcissa’s tongue into her mouth.

“I don’t understand how you and Narcissa have _any_ energy remaining after everything you’ve done today,” Daphne remarked while Astoria and Narcissa continued to snog. Harry laughed.

“I took a note out of your book and made sure I would have enough stamina to do what needed to be done,” he said. “I had to make sure all three of you are satisfied, didn’t I?”

Astoria agreed, or she would have if she’d been able. As the double penetration continued, every bit as roughly as it had in its original position, she was fading fast. By the time Harry and Narcissa fucked her to another orgasm her vision was becoming blurry. She was barely even able to think straight, but she did hear the next thing out of Harry’s mouth.

“Go ahead,” he said. “I think we all know she’s going to enjoy it.”

Astoria didn’t know what he meant or who he was even talking to, but the question was answered when Narcissa began to tug at her nipples like she had been doing downstairs. Then she started to slap her breasts, and Astoria groaned. It was just the right combination of pain and pleasure, and Harry was completely correct. She was enjoying it; she was enjoying it a great deal.

“She certainly looks like she’s enjoying it,” Daphne said. “I think you should thank Narcissa, don’t you, little sis?” Narcissa broke their kiss and grinned at Astoria expectantly, but Astoria surprised her with what she actually said.

“Can I have another?” she asked. Narcissa’s eyes widened for a second, but then she grinned and gave her another slap on the tit. Astoria squealed. “T-thank you!”

Narcissa kissed her deeply once again, and they continued to kiss while the double fucking of Astoria continued. Their lips were still locked together when Astoria reached another orgasm, and by the way Narcissa groaned she was pretty sure she wasn’t the only one.

Astoria was close to passing out from the combination of the demanding double fuck and all of the pleasure that had been thrust upon her, but her night was not over just yet. Harry dumped her down onto the floor and roughly yanked on her hair to get her to kneel. His cock rubbed against her lips, and when Astoria was too slow to react for his liking he took matters into his own hands. He gave her a slap across the cheek that wasn’t truly painful, but it wasn’t exactly gentle either. Astoria yelped at the contact, and Harry took that opening to push forward and shove his cock inside of her.

He didn’t merely stick his cock inside of her mouth either. He thrust it in deep, forcing her to take it entirely into her throat. Harry was standing directly above her and shoving straight down as he fucked her throat. It was rough and commanding, and it turned Astoria on more than it probably really should. Would a normal woman get so excited about having her throat fucked so roughly? She highly doubted it. She could only imagine how she would have scoffed and mocked such a woman back when she’d been firmly entrenched as the Lady Malfoy, back before she’d fallen into Harry’s clutches, he’d called her bluff and shown her a side of sex she never could have imagined previously.

His balls were on her chin, and she was shoved so firmly against his abs that she couldn’t see a thing. She could go nowhere as he used her until he erupted into her throat. Astoria usually would love having Harry cum down her throat, but this position allowed him to get even deeper in her throat than usual. It was to the point that she felt a bit of pain and even some lightheadedness, and she panicked a bit and slapped at his leg. He pulled out of her throat and allowed her to get some desperately needed air, but time did not stand still just because Astoria was doubled over and trying to suck in oxygen.

“Nope, don’t even think about it, Daphne,” Harry said. “You know you’re up last tonight. Wait your turn.” Daphne groaned, but Harry ignored her. “Narcissa, give Astoria the strap-on. Daphne, adjust the height of the platform so it’ll be usable for your sister.”

\--

Astoria hadn’t thought she had it in her to be grateful to _not_ be involved in any of the sexual activity, but at the moment she was happy to sit back and watch the other three at play. She was absolutely exhausted, and she had a feeling her sister would be feeling much the same way by the time Harry and Narcissa were finished with her.

It was impressive to see Narcissa on the platform and doing her part in double fucking Daphne. She had to be extremely tired herself, especially after she’d just gotten done being double penetrated by Harry and herself. But she was still doing all she could to participate. Harry was doing the majority of the work, as he had been all night long, but Narcissa even staying in there to the extent that she was was commendable.

By far the most impressive of all was Harry though. Astoria was right there watching and she still couldn’t believe how effortlessly he was tossing Daphne’s body around, bouncing her on his cock and the strap-on. Where did he get it from? He had to have been bouncing her like that for thirty minutes or so, and Narcissa had been on the receiving end for around the same amount of time without any sort of break in between. Then he’d gone straight into doing the same to Daphne, but he didn’t even look to be tired. They truly did have quite a man. She supposed he had to be, to handle all three of them as routinely as he did.

It was a different sort of impressive, but Astoria had to admire what Daphne was doing too, namely how she was managing to be in this position and yet still somehow dominate her kiss with Narcissa. She herself had felt completely submissive when it was her turn to get double penetrated by Harry and Narcissa, but her older sister still found a way to exert some control even while being bounced on the strap-on with Harry’s cock in her arse. Even Daphne had her limits though, and after she was fucked to her third orgasm she had clearly had enough.

“I need to catch my breath,” Daphne said, and with how hard she was breathing it was obvious that she meant it. “I’m feeling a bit lightheaded.”

“Not until I’m done,” Harry growled, to Astoria’s surprise. She wondered if he would have listened to Daphne under ordinary circumstances but was pushing her beyond her limits now to give her a taste of what her younger sister had been put through. Whatever his motivation, he kept bouncing Daphne on his cock until she was forced towards a fourth orgasm. She was led along to that point in part by Harry gripping her neck, in the process forcing one of her legs even further up.

“Time to find out if you were lying or not,” he said. Daphne’s orgasm hit, and he shook his head. “Nope, you definitely weren’t. I guess it runs in the family, huh? Both of you Greengrass sisters get off on being choked.”

Narcissa pulled the strap-on out of Daphne, and her legs looked shaky as she stepped back. Harry wasn’t the least bit shaky though. He came inside of Daphne’s arse, carried her over and into their bed. He cleaned her off with a wave of his hand and then cuddled her from behind. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, he let his affection and care for her show. Daphne let out whimpers that showed how undeniably tired she was, but Astoria could see her smiling as well.

“If you even think about shoving that thing into me again I will cut it off,” Daphne muttered. “I have no idea how you’re still hard. I didn’t even use any potions on you.”

“You can use Astoria now,” Narcissa said as she flopped down onto the bed in front of Daphne. “I can’t stop my legs from twitching.”

“Did you push yourself too hard, madame?” Harry asked, teasing Narcissa.

“I’m not as insatiable as you are,” she said. “Even the pepper-up potion has its limits.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said, sounding amused. “You did participate just as much as I did today, even if I did most of the actual work.”

Astoria felt sure that this would be the end of it, despite Narcissa’s suggestion that he amuse himself with her now. But when he looked her way there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes. Somehow, someway, he was still in the mood for more. She was amazed that he had any stamina left, but she knew she could not let it go unanswered. She’d been curled up in a chair and relaxing, but she dragged herself up out of the chair and back to her feet before he even had to think about commanding her to do so.

Harry got up out of the bed and started to walk away, motioning for Astoria to follow him. She could barely walk, and in fact her knees buckled when she attempted to follow him. Daphne giggled at her failed attempt, and then giggled again when Harry simply picked her up over his shoulder without warning. For the second time that night, Harry carried Astoria around like a sack of potatoes, only this time he was doing so after all that he’d already done. Astoria squealed in surprise, but also in delight. This was a far more playful action than she could ever remember experiencing with Harry before she’d been cut out of his life initially. And as he carried her out of the master bedroom, Astoria felt ready to play despite her own exhaustion. If Harry could will his body to keep going, she would just have to suck it up and do the same.

\--

“I’m telling you, it’s blowing up,” Astoria said. “Brown’s Boutique is the only place any self-respecting young witch will be going to for their fashion needs before the year is out.”

“Hard to imagine Lavender Brown as an entrepreneur,” Harry mused. “But she and Parvati did always seem obsessed with fancy dress robes, makeup and all that stuff. Good for her for finding her calling.”

“Mmm.” Astoria took another little bite of her ice cream and leaned back against him. She could hardly believe how regular and nice and, and _domestic_ it all felt. There was no way they would’ve ever done something like this before, but their relationship was different now than it had been prior to Daphne entering his life and her being forced to exit it. Their sex life was as adventurous as it had ever been, but there was more to it now.

She never would have imagined a situation like this back then. They’d finished their fun, and now they were sitting together on the couch, Astoria sitting between Harry’s legs with her back against his chest while they ate ice cream and had a casual conversation about nothing in particular. Despite her physical exhaustion, the pleasant conversation had her feeling somewhat refreshed mentally. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a moment like this with a lover. Had she _ever_? Perhaps not.

Of course, she couldn’t help but occasionally wriggle her arse against his cock. No matter how tired she was, feeling that cock against her made her playful, and she loved the way he did his best to hide the hitch in his breath every time she brushed against him. He’d gotten progressively harder as she continued on, and was now back to a full-fledged erection.

She was well aware of how sore she was, and how much worse it would be for her to tomorrow if he slid his cock into her right now, but a not insignificant part of her wanted him to do just that regardless.

Once she finished off her ice cream, Astoria put her empty bowl aside, slid down to the floor and got down on her knees between his spread legs. He hadn’t demanded that she do so; he hadn’t even suggested it. She was doing this all on her own. The way she figured it, she’d teased him enough and she might as well start sucking his cock on her own terms. That way she could actually enjoy sucking his cock instead of simply having him use her mouth like he had earlier. Being roughly claimed and having her face fucked was arousing, to be sure, but she’d been dominated enough for one night. Right now she just wanted to worship his cock with her mouth and throat, though she giggled as she realized that in its own way this was just as submissive as allowing him to fuck her throat, if not even moreso.

“Get up,” Harry said before she could even get started. Astoria whined, but rose to her feet whether she wanted to or not. The vow made sure of that.

“I want to fuck, Harry,” she said. “I really do. But if I take any more of your cock tonight I don’t think I’ll be able to walk right tomorrow.” He just stared at her impassively, and she decided to try and bargain with him. “Please, can’t I just suck your cock? I want to suck it as badly as I ever have.”

“Who said anything about fucking you?” he said. He laid back on the couch while grabbing her by the waist. It wound up with her standing beside his head, and she gasped when she realized what he intended.

“Really?” she blurted out, surprised and very, very excited.

“I promised you a reward, didn’t I?” he said, making her smile. “And I also promised the excitement of the rewards would match the severity of the punishments. I intend to make good on both of those promises.”

“I figured that how many orgasms you have me, and how intense they all were, was the reward,” Astoria said. “Wasn’t it?”

“If that’s all you want it to be, it _could_ be,” he said. “If you’d prefer a break and would rather just rest for the night, that’s more than fine.” He slowly began to shift as if he was going to sit back up on the couch, and Astoria realized that she had almost stupidly just talked herself right out of Harry using his mouth on her. She'd better hurry to rectify that stupid mistake.

She quickly got into position on him, and moaned loudly as she felt his tongue get to work. Harry was excellent with that tongue, and he was reminding her yet again of all that she'd missed out on. But as fantastic as it felt, Astoria wasn't going to sit back and allow him to handle everything alone. She hadn't been lying when she said she wanted to suck his cock, and with her straddling his head as she was, it was easy for her to extend her body and lavish him with attention.

He was being so good to her, and she wanted to be good to him too. Astoria licked and kissed at the cockhead before taking it between her lips and sucking him as best she could. He was giving her his best, and Astoria's pride would let her do nothing less in return.

It was something of a competition, but it was a competition Astoria was destined to lose. He made her cum first, because of course he did. It was hard for her to be too frustrated about her defeat though. She moaned around his cock as she squirted on his face and into his mouth, and then she got right back down to sucking him. She bobbed her head with even more determination, and to her credit it only took a few more minutes before she was swallowing his load.

She was exhausted once again, but she was also mildly frustrated. She could feel his cock softening in her mouth after his orgasm, and that meant she probably would not get to have the second orgasm his mouth was so close to giving her. She resisted the urge to sigh as she pulled her mouth off of his cock.

Today had been wonderful, and she did get fucked into oblivion. But she was still on edge despite her exhaustion, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon if she was left in this state.

Astoria shrieked in surprise when Harry flipped her off of him and onto her back, and he immediately buried his head between her thighs and licked her like he was desperate to be there, desperate to taste her even though he'd just tasted her plenty.

Astoria had been on the edge already, so it took very little time for him to have her howling at the top of her lungs. She unthinkingly tugged on his hair hard and wrapped her legs around his head tighter than she'd ever been allowed to before, and whether as part of her reward or simply because their relationship had changed, Harry allowed her to do so. He left no doubt of his acceptance of this, because when she hesitated about grabbing his hair at first he took his hand (the one that _didn't_ currently have two fingers inside of her) and grabbed her wrist, encouraging her to grab onto his hair.

"Good job," Harry told her once he was done. He grinned at her as he pulled back once she'd screamed her way through her second climax, and Astoria gave him her best smile in return. She wasn't capable of much in that state; she knew her smile had to be weak and gave away how tired she truly was.

"I can't believe how good you can make me feel," she muttered, barely above a whisper as her eyes drooped. Harry chuckled quietly and picked her up off of the couch to carry her, but unlike all the other occasions today where he'd slung her over one shoulder unceremoniously, this time he hooked one arm under her legs and used the other to support her back so he could carry her bridal-style to her bed in the guest bedroom.

Astoria curled into his chest instinctively, her body accepting his welcoming warmth and comfort and wanting more of it.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" she mumbled, too drowsy to think about the potential consequences of asking a question like that. But her brain did eventually catch up to what she'd just said, and she felt a jolt of panic shoot through her. She was worried enough about how he might react, or maybe more importantly how _Daphne_ might react if he told her, that her body woke up again, at least somewhat. She looked up at him fearfully, but when she met his eyes he just gave her an amused smile.

"I'm not sure how it would be received if I spent the night with you and you alone," he said. "But you're welcome to come and sleep at the bottom of my bed like my little pet if you'd prefer that to sleeping alone in your own bed."

Astoria whimpered, humiliated mainly because she knew what she wanted to do. She was too embarrassed to say it out loud, and when the silence stretched on Harry decided that it wasn't good enough.

"You don't have to say it out loud if you're too embarrassed," he said, and she relaxed slightly. "But you _do_ need to give me some kind of response so I know whether to carry you to my bed or to your own. Do you want to sleep in your bed, or do you want to sleep at the foot of mine? If you don't want to say it, you can just nod your head if you want to come with me, or shake it if you'd rather be alone."

Astoria, confronted with a direct question and compelled to answer it by her vow, had no choice but to nod.

"Foot of the bed it is then," he said, chuckling as he carried her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She expected Daphne and Narcissa to both be fast asleep, but they were sitting up in bed and smirking as Harry returned to the bedroom with Astoria in his arms.

"I told you she would prefer this if you gave her the choice," Daphne said. So apparently this was something they'd discussed beforehand?

"Indeed," Narcissa said as Harry put Astoria down on her feet. "I think we all knew that Astoria would be more comfortable down there than in that cold, lonely room by herself. She's like any other obedient pet in that way." 

Harry just rolled his eyes while climbing into the bed, and he summoned a few spare pillows and a blanket over to Astoria as she hurriedly climbed onto the bottom of the bed. She hurried both because she was embarrassed and wanted to get this over with, and because she was exhausted and needed her rest. She prepared to settle in while Daphne welcomed her boyfriend back to their bed with a passionate kiss.

"If you like, you can come up here and sleep in Narcissa's arms," Daphne offered with a tired giggle. "Any time you have permission to sleep in this bed with us, you can join us. You're not our dog."

Astoria took a quick look up at the bed, which currently had Harry in the middle with Narcissa on his right and Daphne on his left. If she got into the position Daphne had just offered, that would put her in between Narcissa and Harry. She was surprised Daphne would permit that, but she hurried to climb up there just in case her older sister had second thoughts.

"No, she's not our dog," Narcissa said through a tired yawn. "She's just our bitch."

Harry and Daphne both laughed at that, but Narcissa just grinned sleepily at Astoria as she crawled towards her. Narcissa tugged her into her arms and kissed her deeply, after which Astoria snuggled into her breasts and sighed in contentment. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her, pinning her arms behind her back as she embraced her tightly enough to practically smother her with her breasts.

Narcissa suddenly leaned over her, and as Astoria heard the sounds of feminine snogging she realized Daphne must have leaned over Harry as well to kiss her. Soon after Astoria moaned as it was her turn to be kissed, and Daphne did the same with Harry.

The kissing didn't last long, because Narcissa drifted off to sleep very quickly. Daphne's soft snores followed soon thereafter, and Astoria closed her eyes, intent on following the lead of the other two women. But her eyes opened right back up when she felt Harry lean in towards her.

"Sleep well, Astoria," he whispered into her ear. "Get your rest, because you're going to need it. When we wake up I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

Astoria liked the sound of that; she shivered in delight at the promise. Then he roughly palmed her arse and sucked on her neck for a few brief but memorable seconds. It ended as quickly as it began. He turned away, putting his back to her as he settled in to go to sleep. She heard his heavy breathing a couple of minutes later, signaling that she was the only one in the room still awake. He'd left her panting with need and feeling much more awake than she had when he carried her into the room, and she realized that this had been the entire point of him teasing her.

\--

Narcissa arrived at the Ministry building, but she wasn't there to see Harry this time. On the contrary, she knew that Harry was out for a meeting this afternoon. She was here to see his assistant, or more to the point she was here to further explore Astoria's growing submissive nature towards her. She didn't plan to do anything that Harry wouldn't approve of should he hear about it, but this really would work better if it was just the two of them.

"Oh, hello," Astoria said, looking up as she arrived. "I was just about to head to lunch."

"Yes, I know," Narcissa said. "I came to accompany you."

"Oh. Okay then." Astoria shrugged and made to move past her out of the empty office, but Narcissa not only remained where she was but also cut off Astoria's departure entirely by drawing her wand and locking the door. Astoria turned to look at her in confusion.

"I expect to be greeted appropriately," Narcissa said. Astoria whimpered and moved over to her, ducking her head until she was standing right in front of her. At that point she looked up while clasping her hands behind her back.

"Much better," Narcissa said, and then she pulled Astoria into an aggressive kiss. Astoria moaned as she groped her and dominated the kiss thoroughly. She gave her a firm swat, and Astoria yelped. Her arse was probably still a little tender even though she hadn't been spanked in a few days by this point. "I expect that to be the greeting and the farewell each time, along with you thanking me afterwards." Astoria just nodded, and she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, mistress," Astoria said, catching on. "Thank you." Narcissa paused, just wanting to appreciate this moment, but Astoria took it to mean something else. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I'm not," she said, shaking her head. Astoria's face looked disappointed, and though she went carefully blank after just a few seconds Narcissa did not miss it. She laughed and shook her head.

"Do you _want_ to be punished?" she asked while slowly tugging Astoria's robes off of her shoulders, which her daughter in law did not react to. Astoria flushed but said nothing. "Does it turn you on?" Narcissa chuckled. "Of course it does, but that isn't it, is it? _Everything_ seems to turn you on as far as I can tell. Are you worried about acting poorly? It has been a few days since you've been punished." Astoria said nothing but her blushing face spoke for her.

"Very well," Narcissa said as she took Astoria's bra off. As had become standard by this point, she wore no knickers. "A denial hex for the rest of the day seems good."

"No, please, not that!" Astoria pleaded. "Anything else; anything but that! Give me a spanking instead!"

"But your arse is still red," Narcissa said. She gave a rather light swat, just a tease, and something that would have barely even made Astoria react under ordinary circumstances with how rough she was used to being spanked. But even this light spank made Astoria visibly wince, and that just went to show how brutal her last spanking had been. (She had earned it, to be fair.)

"See? You're too tender for that, especially since you didn't even earn a punishment. And while I have no problem seeing to your punishment and your pleasure, I'm not about to earn Harry's wrath. Even if we were to tell him the truth, that you'd _asked_ for it, he still wouldn't be pleased with me. Sorry; no matter how much it might turn you on, I have no intention of harming you _or_ making Harry mad enough with me that my own arse is in the same state as yours."

Astoria mumbled something indistinct, but Narcissa shook her head.

"If you have something to say, speak up so I can actually hear you," she said.

"If my arse is too red, you can spank my tits," Astoria said, now clearly and loudly enough for Narcissa to understand her. Narcissa understood, and she was greatly amused.

"You want more of what Harry allowed me to provide you the other day?" she said, laughing. "Very well; we can do that. Put your arms behind your head and push your chest up."

Astoria did as she was told, and Narcissa gave her what she was looking for. She delivered ten hard smacks, trying to at least come close to the force Harry applied. She paused after ten, trying to decide the best way to handle this. 

"We'll go for twenty more," she said. "If you can take all of that, I'll make sure you're also reminded why it's a good idea not to misbehave."

Astoria's acceptance was made clear as she kept her chest thrust out while Narcissa delivered the promised slaps. She made it through the promised twenty, after which she finally allowed herself to tend to her breasts. Narcissa's work had been completed; both breasts were now covered in red handprints.

"Good girl," Narcissa muttered before kissing Astoria aggressively. Astoria only moaned, clasped her hands behind her back yet again and allowed Narcissa to kiss her. She seemed to be growing more docile and submissive by the day, and this was only further reinforced once Narcissa broke the kiss.

"Thank you for the punishment," Astoria said.

"You're to come to me any time you feel like your mood is dropping and you're about to say or do something unpleasant," Narcissa instructed. "Whenever you do, I will ensure that you are adequately reminded of the consequences you'll face should you choose to act out."

"I will," Astoria agreed, and Narcissa stroked her face gently.

"You're becoming a very good girl, Astoria," she said. She vanished Astoria's bra. "Now go ahead and get dressed. And if I ever catch you wearing a bra again when it's not absolutely necessary, you can expect to receive double the punishment that you just did, at a _minimum_."

Narcissa walked to the door and unlocked it, but Astoria was still pulling her robes back on when she was ready to depart. She sighed.

"Please hurry up," she said. "If you want me to have time to kneel between those pretty little thighs of yours during your lunch break, you're going to need to speed things up."

That did the trick. Astoria got finished dressing and scrambled towards the door, making Narcissa grin at how eager she was.

\--

They made it back to the office roughly ten minutes before Harry was due to return, but before Narcissa could leave, Astoria told her to wait. She looked at her questioningly.

"Would you like me to--" Astoria began to say, but the words died down and she looked away with a flush. Narcissa watched her critically for a moment, and then grinned as she realized what Astoria was likely trying to ask based on what they'd been up to during her lunch break.

"Are you trying to ask permission to get on your knees and between my legs?" she asked. She stepped up to her, and Astoria whimpered. Narcissa smirked and tapped her cheek with her hand, then pointed to her feet. "If that's what you were going to ask, the answer is yes. If not, I will leave and let you get back to work."

Astoria kneeled down while Narcissa tugged her robes off and then shuffled forward so she stood directly above Astoria. She grabbed her hair roughly and yanked her head forward, pulling her mouth to her cunt. Astoria started licking immediately, and Narcissa moaned.

"I'm glad you're beginning to learn how to show gratitude," she said as Astoria licked her. "Good deeds do not go unrewarded. To prove it, I will show my own gratitude by taking care of your daily task to help a muggle today."

\--

Daphne's hands played with Narcissa's breasts, lingering on her nipple piercings like usual. They were laying in bed, both having been very exhausted by Harry. That didn't stop her from playing with Narcissa's breasts or kissing her neck though.

They might be exhausted, but Harry was still more than capable of going on. As if there was any doubt, they could both hear Astoria gagging around his cock as it was shoved down her throat in the shower. They listened to it in silence for a moment before Narcissa spoke.

"You know, sucking cock wasn't something I ever used to think of as fun or exciting. I'd essentially never done it before, but the way Harry reacts when his cock is in my mouth makes me _want_ to do it, for my own satisfaction as much as for his."

"He almost never asks me to suck him," Daphne commented. "When I do it he tends to hurry into sex quickly. I don't think I'm bad at it. He's never said anything at least." She hated the brief flicker of insecurity that she felt.

"You're certainly not bad at it," Narcissa said with a laugh. "I've heard the way he moans when he actually sits back and lets you suck. It's just that he cares about your pleasure first and foremost, and you know how unselfish he is."

"I know that," Daphne grumbled. "It's endearing, and I shouldn't complain about it. But sometimes I want to pleasure him like he always does for me."

"So why don't you just do it?" Narcissa questioned. "I doubt Harry is going to complain or be foolish enough to try and stop you if you simply look him in the eye and tell him you want to suck his cock."

A slow grin spread on Daphne's face. She was right; all she needed to do was take charge and tell him what she wanted, and he wouldn't dream of stopping her. She showed Narcissa her appreciation by kissing her deeply, and the other woman moaned into her mouth and returned the kiss as best she could.

\--

Harry ducked out of the office for lunch, moving quickly. It wasn't often that he got to see Daphne during the day, so when she'd sent a message asking if he'd like to meet up for a quick lunch he'd jumped at the chance.

She was waiting for him when he arrived at the diner, and flashed him a brilliant smile as he walked in and joined her in the booth she'd claimed near the back.

It didn't take him long to realize that Daphne had more on her mind than a simple quick lunch. This was a muggle establishment so they weren't wearing their robes, and the red blouse she was wearing was unbuttoned at least two buttons lower than would be considered appropriate outside the bedroom. It was obviously intentional too, because she deliberately flashed her cleavage at him whenever possible while eating the sandwich she'd ordered. He didn't know exactly what she had planned, but he was sure it would be loads of fun.

He was full of anticipation as he accompanied her back to her office, and she could tell. She smiled at him knowingly, and then her hand brushed across his trousers, rubbing his cock which was hard thanks to her.

"I can help you with that," she said, and the next thing he knew she was dragging him into a spare storage room a few doors down from her office.

Harry was amazed that they were doing this, especially _here_ , but Daphne confirmed it was really happening by stripping out of her blouse and bra quickly. Before he could reach out and touch her, she pushed him against the wall and dropped to her knees. That was always a welcome sight, and her unzipping his trousers, fishing his cock out and taking it between her lips was an even better one. But he tried to get her to pull off quickly so he could get down to fucking her. She didn't seem interested in that though, resisting his attempts to extricate himself.

"Daph, you'd better hurry up if you want me to fuck you," he whispered. She'd put up a silencing charm on the door but it just felt natural to whisper, knowing that her coworkers were walking right by the door. She pulled her mouth off of him, but she did not get back up on her feet.

"I don't want you to shag me today," she said. "I want to be your dirty slut too, just like Astoria is. I want to suck your cock while my coworkers walk around outside."

How could he say no to something like that? Harry stopped resisting, stood there and allowed his girlfriend to suck his cock. This wasn't something they did all that often, and when they did it wasn't for very long, but if Daphne wanted to do this for him he wasn't going to stop her. She didn't seem to be in any hurry to get him off either. It was the exact opposite in fact, as she did all she could to not only suck his cock well but to suck it for as long as she possibly could. She dragged things out by constantly varying her approach. Sometimes she would frantically deepthroat him, but she would always back off into an almost torturously slow blowjob before he could actually finish.

Then she would take his cock out of her mouth entirely and lick his balls while moaning erotically, or she would rub his cock all over her face. Whatever she did, she did it extremely well.

"I love this so much," she said. "I love pleasuring you. I love knowing how much you enjoy this." And enjoy it he did. When she took him into her throat so far that her nose was flush against him, and she stared up at him while her tongue licked as much as it could while she gagged around his cock, he had to groan loudly. He was thankful that the room was silenced, because there was no way he could stop from responding to such an excellent blowjob. She didn't suck his cock as often as he had Astoria or Narcissa do it, but that didn't mean she didn't have the skill to make his knees weak.

He grunted as Daphne made him cum, and she took it all in her mouth, not pulling back until he was finished. Once that was done she opened her mouth to show him his cum on her tongue, and then she slowly swallowed it while staring at him. The way she moaned as she did it made him growl in the back of his throat.

"Thank you," she said once she'd swallowed it all down. His cock twitched in her hand, and whatever she might have had planned, he decided then and there that they were not finished just yet. When she got up to her feet he surged forward and pinned her against the wall, and before she even knew what had happened he had hiked her skirt up and stabbed his cock into her in one rough thrust. Daphne let out a surprised gasp that turned into a moan.

"We're going to be late for work," she gasped out. He grunted, not the least bit concerned with that.

"Then we'll be late," he growled. "I can't go back to work until my favorite slut has screamed my name at least once." Daphne groaned, but took his deep thrusts up against the wall without showing any genuine dissatisfaction with the situation.

"This was supposed to be my chance to show you how much I love pleasuring you," she moaned. "You don't always have to reciprocate."

Harry chuckled and brought his hands down on her arse with a resounding smack, and then brought one hand up to her throat. He didn't go for an all-out choking, but just enough to show her he was there and show her he was in control here.

"Nothing pleasures me more than when I hear you screaming my name," he said.

"Fuck, I'm close!" she said. "I'm so close, Harry!"

"That's what I'm talking about," he said, thrusting harder into her and thumping her against the wall. "Let me hear it. Be a good slut and cum for me, Daph."

She did just that, and the way she screamed and moaned his name as she came on his cock was music to Harry's ears. It sounded so good to him that he couldn't get enough of it.

"Yeah, that's it," he said. "I want to hear that one more time before I have to go and do paperwork for the rest of the day. You're just going to have to keep pleasuring me and be late."

"Yes, sir," Daphne said, moaning as he started fucking her again.

\--

Astoria sat in her chair stiffly directly across from Daphne on the couch, and she was feeling very uncomfortable. When Daphne told her they needed to talk and looked at her with that serious expression on her face, she'd dreaded what might be said. Had her sister changed her mind about letting her into Harry's life? Was she going to cut Astoria off all over again? She didn't think she could bear that, not after having gotten it back at long last.

That wasn't what Daphne actually wanted to discuss, but her chosen topic was no more comfortable for Astoria.

"How do you feel about Draco?" Daphne asked seriously, finally breaking the silence. Astoria's eyes widened, dreading this line of discussion, but it wasn't like she could lie about it. The vow wouldn't allow it.

"I don't like him," she said. "I don't know why I ever did. I'm not attracted to him, and the moment he comes back from a trip I find myself hoping he'll turn around and go on another one." Astoria seethed as she heard the words pour out of her mouth without her permission or approval, and her face hardened as she looked at her sister. "Does that amuse you?" she bit out. "You hardly need to rub in how shite my marriage is or what a bad decision that was. I'm well aware of it and don't need you reminding me, much less rubbing my face in it!"

"No, I'm not amused in the slightest," Daphne said. The look of pity on her face both wounded Astoria's pride and mollified her at the same time. "I'm sad that you're so unhappy with how your life has turned out. And for my own part I regret any and every decision I made that might have contributed to pushing you away. That was never my intention, and I was only ever concerned with trying to keep you safe and happy through the war. But if I did anything to make you feel like you couldn't turn to me and had to turn to Malfoy instead, I am truly sorry for it." 

Astoria was struck speechless, but Daphne wasn't done yet. Before Astoria could even recover from the unexpected raw and emotional statement, her older sister moved straight into another topic Astoria would much rather avoid.

"And how do you feel about Harry?" Daphne asked softly. Astoria shook her head rapidly, wanting to clamp her lips shut, wanting to do anything that might prevent her from having to answer that question. But her vow would not allow that. Daphne had asked her a direct question, and she had no choice but to answer it no matter what consequences her answer might bring.

"I've never been attracted to anyone the way I'm attracted to him," she said, while wishing she could keep her mouth closed. But it was only going to get worse from there. "I want even more with him. I want him to keep fucking me like he does, but I want what you have too."

There it was; it was all out in the open now. She'd just told her sister that she not only wanted to keep fucking her boyfriend but wanted him in a romantic sense. There was no way this wasn't going to end badly. She covered her face in her hands and tried to hold back tears, not wanting to break down in front of her sister any more than she already had.

She'd just been forced to admit out loud to something that she had just begun to realize for herself back before Daphne had first entered Harry's life and everything had changed. She'd never truly been able to admit it even to herself back then, let alone to Harry. Now she'd blurted it all out to the one person in the world she wanted to hide it from for fear of her reaction. She was sure that Daphne would be furious, and that she was about to tell her it was never going to happen. She would probably end Astoria's current arrangement as well, and force her to go back to the lonely, empty existence she'd been in before she had been allowed back into Harry's life.

"Yes, that sounds about right," Daphne said. "That's what Narcissa and I assumed." She didn't _sound_ angry, so Astoria risked pulling her hands away from her face and peeking at her sister. "I suspect that Harry feels the same way as you, though I think it'll be much harder to get him to admit to it. He's stubborn like that, and we don't have the benefit of the vow forcing the truth out of him like we do with you."

Astoria felt her heart skip a beat, not just because Daphne wasn't angry but because of what she'd just suggested. Was it possible? Could Harry really have feelings for her? She'd noticed a different element to not just how he fucked her but how he treated her in general since her return, but could it really be _that_?

"This doesn't change anything at the moment though," Daphne said seriously, cautioning her. "You still have a lot of bad habits you developed over the years that you need to work on. We all have our faults, but yours go beyond simply being embarrassing or unbecoming. Our original arrangement is going to continue to remain in place for the foreseeable future."

"I understand," Astoria said, nodding. And she did. Daphne wasn't wrong. As she looked at the mess her life had become, she knew she had loads of things to work through.

"But as I said, we all have our own issues," Daphne continued. "Harry, Narcissa and I have to accept our own shortcomings, and we'll work on improving right alongside you. Narcissa mainly; she tends to push the limits of what she can get away with even when she knows she shouldn't. But we all have growing to do, and we're going to do it together."

"Together," Astoria said, nodding. That sounded brilliant as far as she was concerned.

"On days like today, you remind me so much of the sister I remember before everything went to hell," Daphne said, smiling at her warmly. "The fun and caring person I was proud to protect; the kind of person I want _both_ of us to be more like." Astoria smiled back, feeling more hopeful than ever that she might be able to repair her relationship with the older sister she'd so adored when growing up.

"Now you'd better get upstairs," Daphne said. She was still smiling, but it was a more flirtatious and playful sort of smile now. "Harry should be finished showering by now, and you only have a few hours before you have to go home. We shouldn't waste any more of your evening sitting here and talking instead of enjoying Harry's attention."

Astoria got up off of her chair with a spring in her step, feeling impossibly light, but before she could go Daphne spoke up again.

"I'm going to insist that Harry is affectionate towards you without hesitation when you earn it and when you want it," Daphne said. "But I'm also going to insist that he's firm in disciplining you when you earn that as well. Sound fair?"

"Fair," Astoria said, nodding. She couldn't ask for more than that. Well, she could ask for more time with Harry, and it was with that motivation in mind that she scurried up the stairs.

\--

"You were right," Daphne said as Narcissa stepped through the doorway opposite Astoria. She was pretty sure the older woman had arrived partway through the conversation, so she wasn't telling her anything she hadn't already heard for herself.

"Yes, I saw it developing a long time ago," Narcissa said. "Why do you think I pushed you towards him?" She smiled ruefully at the futility of that plot. She'd succeeded in getting Daphne and Harry together, but Astoria had still found her way back into his life eventually. "Are you going to try and stop her from getting any closer to him?"

"No," Daphne said, turning to Narcissa with a smile. "I'm most certainly not. As for you, I think you're going to have accept that your son is going to be a bachelor again, and probably soon."

"Yes, I've come to accept that," Narcissa said with a shrug. "From the moment you found out about Astoria's relationship with Harry, and decided to invite her in instead of making him fire her as his assistant and cut off all contact, I knew her marriage with Draco was doomed. Though I suppose it was doomed well before that."

She sat down next to Daphne on the couch, wearing only a tiny pair of red knickers and the muggle button down shirt Harry had been wearing earlier, and Daphne mulled over how comfortable Narcissa had become with all of this. She didn't seem bothered to have Astoria back and getting closer to Harry despite her earlier scheming, and she didn't even seem that upset about the inevitable disintegration of her son's marriage.

Daphne hadn't expected Narcissa to become so closely integrated in all of this when she'd first approached her, but she wasn't upset or jealous about Narcissa making herself comfortable. The mixture of affection and attraction she felt for her, the genuine friendship they were forming and Narcissa's submissiveness and understanding of her role (though said role was changing rapidly in some ways) all made her a welcome addition to their strange group. It was almost startling to realize how quickly things had moved with her. She was most certainly not Harry, but Daphne already felt more for her than she ever imagined she would.

"So what brought this about?" Daphne asked. "You were vehemently against Astoria being involved in Harry's life for your son's sake, and now you seem to not even care about him."

"I have no idea," Narcissa said, sighing deeply. "Perhaps getting closer to Astoria recently has forced me to see what a disaster their marriage is and how poorly he treated her, and it reminded me of my own marriage with Lucius. Like father, like son, as they say. And as much as it pains me to say it as his mother, I fear Draco may be beyond redemption by this point."

Daphne just nodded silently, not really sure what to do or say, but wanting to let Narcissa know that she was listening and she was sympathetic.

"Now that I've seen the truth of their relationship, the truth of what Draco has become, I can't continue to sit back and watch Astoria go through that," Narcissa continued. "Especially not after having finally found something good of my own after so many years of doing without. How can I deny Astoria the same thing because she deluded herself into thinking marrying Draco was right for her? I was blinded by the hope that I'd been able to influence Draco and keep him from going too far down the path his father did, but I was wrong. And Astoria shouldn't have to pay for that."

"I'm sorry for what you went through," Daphne said as she put her head on Narcissa's shoulder. "But I'm glad you've changed your mind about Astoria and are willing to help her."

They shared a slow kiss, and it was different than most. Daphne didn't dominate the kiss this time, and Narcissa didn't try to press forward due to the unexpected opening. They just kissed slowly and enjoyed being in each others' presence.

The intimate moment was interrupted by a loud moan from upstairs, and then the thumping of furniture rattling and banging around while Harry fucked Astoria against it.

"There's no need for us to miss out on the fun by staying down here, is there?" Narcissa asked. Daphne pulled back and grinned against her lips.

"I couldn't agree more," she said. They quickly got up off of the couch, and Daphne gave her arse a swat as she passed her. "But you'd better hurry up, otherwise your breasts are going to be as red as Astoria's are after you 'help' her behave." Narcissa looked surprised, and Daphne just giggled and shook her head. "Harry knows more than he lets on, whether he ever mentions it or not."

\--

"Hi, Daphne," Harry said, smiling at his girlfriend as she walked into his home office. "How was dinner with your parents?"

"Much better than sitting here looking through ancient legal documents, I'm sure," Daphne said, nodding to the thick stack of parchment he and Narcissa had only just finished reviewing. "Astoria apologized to our parents for her blowup years back, and we all had a long overdue discussion. I'll never forget the smile on mum's face, and dad is thrilled too even if he's not as expressive. They're thrilled to have the real Astoria back, even though I'm sure it will take some time for all the wounds to fully heal."

"That's great," he said, smiling broadly. She grinned and nodded at him.

"It's mainly you I need to thank for that." She looked over to Narcissa. "But you deserve some thanks as well, I guess. We wouldn't have gotten here without either of you."

"I'm glad to hear things are working out," he said. "It had to be hard on your parents to be shunned by their daughter for doing nothing other than trying to look out for her." Daphne nodded.

"It was nice, yeah." Her face took on a different look as she looked at him now. "But we can talk about that some other time. Right now I think it's time for me to punish _you_ for your actions towards Astoria."

"Astoria? What did I do wrong there?" he asked, genuinely baffled.

"You abandoned her to Narcissa and Pansy, of course," Daphne said as if it were obvious. He shook his head immediately.

"I've already apologized and made up for that, and honestly I'm still making up for it," he said. "She gets a lot more leeway than she used to as far as how often she receives her treats."

" _I_ have made up to Astoria quite a few times, and apologized as well, but you still make sure I get punished in addition to all that," Narcissa said. Harry groaned and shook his head. Clearly they were in the mood to play.

"Fine then," he said, shrugging as he looked at Daphne again. "But I'm still not sure how exactly you're going to punish me for _not_ cheating on you. Something tells me this is mainly about Narcissa and Astoria both having had a chance to give me a serious spanking, and you feeling jealous and left out."

"Maybe you're right," Daphne said with a smirk. "But I'm only ensuring you live by your own rules. This doesn't change that." Harry nodded, not seeing any point in arguing. "And I haven't forgotten that you've yet to be punished for the part you played in that," she said, turning to Narcissa.

"I've been punished numerous times since then, so surely you can leave me out," Narcissa said quickly.

"Maybe you're right," Daphne said with a giggle. "But it seems fair that Astoria have someone to amuse herself with while Harry is indisposed."

"That's fair," Narcissa said, sighing. "Even though she's already had quite a few moments where she got to have control, I suppose I can live with a _temporary_ switch in our dynamic, for her sake."

"Perfect," Daphne said. She clapped her hands. "Astoria's already waiting in the bedroom, so we might as well get started right away." She turned on her heel and walked out of the office, trusting that Harry and Narcissa would follow.

She wasn't wrong. Narcissa would follow her lead on just about anything. And Harry was the dominant member of their group most of the time, but if he had to take the occasional spanking to keep his lover happy, he supposed that was a small price to pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Breast slapping
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Astoria/Narcissa, Harry/Astoria, Harry/Daphne


	24. The Ultimate Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne proves surprisingly effective in dominating Harry. Later, Harry makes amends with Astoria by giving her something he's never given anyone else, not even Daphne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

Narcissa looked at Astoria in surprise as she lectured her sternly. She was used to being the one delivering the lectures to her daughter in law, but with Daphne scrambling to grab all of the things she needed that had been left out of place and Harry in the shower, Astoria had taken it upon herself to get on Narcissa's case.

"I might find some excitement in being submissive to you, but the arousal doesn't carry over to times like this, where you're acting like you're superior even when we're doing something as simple as paying for a purchase," Astoria said, continuing to scold her. "When you acted like I wasn't important in front of that shop assistant, you degraded me, and not in a sexual context where I might find it exciting."

"That was not my intention, I assure you," Narcissa said, and she actually meant it. Astoria nodded, and her scowl lessened ever so slightly.

"I know you didn't," she said. "But you did it all the same, just like Draco always does." That stung Narcissa a bit, but she nodded all the same. As she took in the scolding, she reflected on the recent changes in her daughter in law

The fire Astoria was showing as she stood up for herself was in some ways reminiscent of the snarky and arrogant woman who had married Draco and embraced the role of Lady Malfoy wholeheartedly, only less...horrible, she supposed. She was speaking up and defending herself, but wasn't being quite the brat about it that she had been in the past. Narcissa found herself pleased that Astoria wasn't becoming some meek pushover of a witch outside of their group relationship and her sexually submissive nature, and even within their group was still learning to stand up for herself when it was appropriate.

She was also oddly proud that Astoria had waited until they were in private to air her complaints instead of instantly snapping at her in the store and making the entire situation worse as she surely would have as little as a couple of weeks earlier. Astoria was showing continued growth, and Narcissa was uncomfortably reminded that she still had a lot of growing and improving to do herself.

"I apologize for publicly disrespecting you like that, Astoria," she said sincerely. "I carried the role over from the fun we'd been having in the privacy of Black Manor, but I should have known better. I acted uncouthly, and I will accept whatever punishment you ask of me." A half-smile crossed her face and she shook her head. "It feels wrong to be saying that to you, given our usual dynamic, but I have to do it. I deserve it."

"No," Astoria said, shaking her head. "I don't need any punishment from you. The honest apology is enough. Just don't do that to me again."

Narcissa was surprised yet again by her daughter in law. With how often she relished in disciplining Astoria she would've expected her to jump at the chance to return the favor, but she'd willingly discarded a golden opportunity to do so.

"It would ruin our dynamic if I started punishing you," Astoria muttered lowly, but still loudly enough for Narcissa to hear, which may very well have been intentional. "I'll get Harry involved and let him take care of it if something is bad enough, but this isn't."

Narcissa smiled, realizing that now that she'd addressed her concerns and made her point Astoria was trying to end the serious conversation and restore the usual dynamic that they enjoyed in private.

"Well if I'm not ever going to be punished by you, I don't expect you to ever do anything other than say _Yes, Mistress_ and _Thank You, Mistress_ ," Narcissa said, smoothly sliding back into her normal role. She trusted that Astoria would speak up and stand up for herself again if Narcissa legitimately overstepped her boundaries as she'd done just now, but now that they'd established that she would happily play with their dynamic.

"Yes, Mistress," Astoria said automatically. They heard laughter from just around the corner, and a moment later Daphne walked in.

"You're a walking contradiction, sister," Daphne said, smiling at Astoria. "You're likely one of the few witches in Europe who has the gall to intentionally test Harry's patience, and yet you can't help but be a true slut in private." Daphne tapped her lips with her fingertip as if in thought. "I wonder if these days you only act out just because you _want_ to be punished." Narcissa grinned widely as she watched Daphne get into the act of teasing her little sister.

"Do be silent, Astoria," Narcissa said before she could respond to her sister. "There are much better things you could be doing with that mouth, so why don't you come over here and put it between my legs before you get yourself in trouble. It's obvious that your sister is in a feisty mood today, and if you test her you'll probably only get dominated and denied for your trouble."

Astoria hurried over towards Narcissa as she crawled back to relax on the bed. Before her daughter in law could get to work Narcissa grabbed her hair.

"Do a good job down there to show me how much you appreciate me ensuring that you don't revert to your old habits and miss out on all of the fun," Narcissa said. Astoria began to lick her right away.

"Your _Mistress_ is quite generous, Astoria," Daphne said mockingly. "Far more generous than I would have been."

\--

Astoria watched with fascination as Harry, freshly showered, was swiftly bound into position, bent over the edge of the bed with Daphne's knickers stuffed in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. His hands were bound to the top of the bed posts, and his ankles were bound to the very bottom.

"We all know that I can't spank nearly as hard as you can, Harry, and there's no sense in pretending otherwise," Daphne said. "This being the case, you'll get an additional 20% when compared to what you gave me and Narcissa the other day, which by my math means you'll get 180 spanks by hand, 120 by the hairbrush and 60 from the paddle."

Astoria couldn't stop herself from gasping at the number Daphne had just thrown out, and her sister looked over at her and smirked.

"If you want to disagree with the number, speak up, Astoria," Daphne said. "I believe that this number, when you consider my strength versus Harry's, will result in about the same level of pain as all of us have experienced recently. But since you were the aggrieved party here, you're welcome to disagree."

Daphne watched and waited for her response, and Astoria mulled it over. She very nearly told Daphne not to do it. While a few months ago she would have loved this, her submissive side had grown to the point that she wasn't sure she even wanted to see Harry get dominated at all, regardless of the fact that he was doing so willingly.

Narcissa was sitting next to her, and she must have sensed Astoria's indecision and decided to take matters, not to mention her nipples, into her own hands. She grabbed Astoria's nipples roughly, cutting off her objections.

"Don't you dare," she whispered. The heat in the dominance in both her voice and her hands on her nipples caused Astoria's arousal to spike, and left her with only one real option on how to respond.

"Go ahead, Daphne," she said.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you agree," Daphne said, smiling. Then she pulled her hand back and smacked Harry across the arse hard and without warning. Astoria's eyes widened, and even Narcissa gasped when she saw just how hard a swing Daphne had taken. Thinking that she needed 20% more spanks than Harry did to inflict the same kind of punishment might have been selling herself short.

"You're lucky you don't get spanked this hard from me too," Daphne said, looking at Narcissa. Then she looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll give you a taste later." That idea had Narcissa groaning.

Daphne then ignored both Astoria and Narcissa to concentrate wholly on the spanking. Her hand reared back and smacked Harry's muscular bum again, and then again and again.

"I wonder whether you like spankings quite so much when you're on the other side," Daphne said, taunting Harry. Then she got back to spanking him, and spanking him hard.

\--

"And that's all 180," Daphne proclaimed. She shook her wrist. "Merlin, my hand is sore! I wonder how it feels for you, Harry? Not that you can answer me, of course."

Narcissa watched, highly aroused. Unlike Astoria she had no reservations about watching Harry get dominated for a change, and she was feeling rather randy by what she'd just seen.

"I wonder if you're jealous of him right now?" she whispered into Astoria's ear. She had Astoria pinned down over her lap, with one of Narcissa's legs trapping both of hers as she put it securely over them. "Do you wish your arse was that same lovely crimson color?" Astoria whined softly and then bit the bed sheets, which made Narcissa chuckle. “Yes, I wonder if it’s just that you want your arse to be burning before you get fucked, or if you’re slutty enough to have an interest in the spanker.”

Astoria tried not to show any reaction, but Narcissa wasn’t going to allow that. She leaned her head in so she could whisper right into her submissive daughter in law’s ear.

“I’ll give you a spanking as well,” she promised. “But since you’ve been such a good girl lately, I’ll be more gentle.”

Gentle was not a word that could be used to describe what Daphne was doing to Harry as she summoned the hairbrush and moved on to the next stage of Harry’s spanking. Narcissa gave Astoria just three hand spanks before stopping, and true to her word she’d been rather gentle with her. Not _too_ gentle, of course; if her touch had been too light it wouldn’t do anything for Astoria. She spanked her just hard enough for it to sting, which meant it was just hard enough to turn Astoria on even more.

Narcissa was pretty turned on herself, but it was more from watching Daphne work. Her breasts jiggled from the force of her swings, and the impact of the hairbrush on Harry’s arse was enough that Narcissa could hear him grunting through the knickers stuffed in his mouth. He was also rising up slightly onto the balls of his feet with every blow from his girlfriend. Daphne might not usually be in a position to dominate Harry, but she looked right at home being the spanker instead of the one being spanked at the moment.

She forced herself to look away after Daphne’s tenth swat with the hairbrush, returning her attention to the other Greengrass sister who was currently draped across her lap. She noticed that Astoria’s head was also turned to watch her sister spanking her boyfriend, and it made Narcissa grin. But she couldn’t allow her to forget about her own predicament, of course, which was why she grabbed Astoria none too gently by the hair to hold her head in place and make sure she couldn't look away.

“You’re going to watch that without looking away,” Narcissa said as she resumed her own, lighter spanking of Astoria’s arse. “I’d like to see you try to keep your eyes off of your gorgeous sister’s naked breasts as they jiggle.”

\--

“119…and there’s 120!” Daphne called out as she delivered the last spank with the hairbrush. Harry’s body had been visibly jerking quite heavily towards the end there, and no doubt he was happy to get a reprieve now, brief as it would be.

Deciding she wanted to admire her accomplishment a bit, she removed her underwear from Harry’s mouth and tugged on his short black hair so he was looking at her. He obviously couldn’t see her through the blindfold, but this was more about her just being rough to show that she could.

“I’ll let you decide what happens next, Harry,” she said. “If you’d like to take less than you gave me and Narcissa, and probably Astoria on numerous occasions, we can stop now. After all, if you can’t take any more than I would say the punishment was effective.” The offer was genuine, though she doubted Harry would actually accept it.

“No,” he said. His voice was hoarse, but there was strength there too. “I’ll accept responsibility for my actions.” She smiled, having expected just that sort of answer from him.

“Good,” she said. “You can hardly expect to dish out punishments to the rest of us if you’re not strong enough to take the ones you’ve earned.” She stuffed the underwear back into Harry’s mouth. “And now that you’ve proven you’re strong enough to take it, you’ve got _me_ wanting to end it so I can untie you and fuck your brains out. But we’re both going to have to wait for what we want.”

\--

_Smack!_

Narcissa watched with amazement as Daphne neared the end of Harry’s paddling. She had long since forgotten about her own spanking of Astoria, who was still in her lap.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Even now, as she got inside the final ten spanks, Daphne was giving it her all. Every single swing of the paddle was a full wind up and solid enough contact that she would have been heavily recruited as a beater for the Slytherin quidditch team if she’d displayed this kind of power.

Not even Harry was immune to the intensity of Daphne’s paddling. His entire body tensed as he strained against his bindings, and both Narcissa and Astoria watched wide-eyed. His arse was the deepest red Narcissa had ever seen, barring that spanking she’d given Astoria that had gotten her and Daphne punished.

Daphne’s entire 20% more spanks being required to match Harry’s strength was being revealed as a mockery now. Harry was a very hard spanker, as Narcissa could personally attest, but they were always just that: spanks. Daphne was swinging all-out every single time with the paddle, and each blow had to be at least 50% _more_ painful than Harry had ever given Narcissa or she’d ever seen him give his other two lovers, if not doubly so.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

By Narcissa’s count, that was the end. Sure enough, Daphne put the paddle aside. Narcissa shook her head, amazed at what she’d just seen. But she was even more amazed when Daphne’s next action revealed that it still wasn’t over yet.

She gave Harry no time whatsoever to recover. As soon as the spanking was over, she waved her wand to tug Harry up the bed and flip him over onto his back. The bindings weren’t removed; they simply switched sides.

Daphne showed the same sort of aggression as she climbed on top of Harry, sat down on him and began to ride. Her hands yanked the blindfold off of his face and tossed it aside, and then she put her hands on his chest while she rode him roughly. And _Merlin_ , did she ride him roughly! Narcissa had seen Daphne ride him hard before, but it paled in comparison to this. She looked like a woman possessed as she drove her body up and down on Harry’s cock, and it was one of the sexiest things Narcissa had ever seen.

Her nails dug into Harry’s chest hard enough that it looked like it hurt, and Narcissa grunted and screamed in orgasm after riding him for what could have only been a minute, or two at the most. But what an unforgettable couple of minutes they had been. Narcissa knew she would remember them forever, and she could only imagine that the same would be true for Harry and Daphne. And yet, she was about to learn that it _still_ wasn’t over.

“If you cum before I’ve gotten off at least twice, I’m not going to hesitate to spank you while you fuck Narcissa or Astoria from behind,” Daphne promised, looking down into Harry’s face. There were still tears leaking from his eyes since the brutal paddling was still so fresh, and the whole thing had Narcissa _incredibly_ aroused.

She was enthralled watching Daphne’s dominant side unleashed for the first time. It was only now that Narcissa realized that just as Daphne had previously complained to her about Harry never truly letting lose with her out of concern for not wanting to hurt her, Daphne did the same thing with her. She doubted even Daphne realized she held back at all with her, but the proof was right in front of her.

When did she start _wanting_ to be that submissive with Daphne, or with anyone other than Harry? She’d found herself falling into acceptance of being under his control with startling ease, as he just exuded that sort of dominant air without even seeming to try these days. But she hadn’t ever expected to wish that Daphne would treat her the same way Narcissa herself commonly treated Astoria. Dominating one Greengrass sister and wishing to be dominated by the other was a strange feeling for Narcissa, but not one that she was going to run and hide from.

“Hmm,” Daphne said, seemingly thinking out loud. “You know what, Harry? If you dole out that damned denial spell as part of the punishment so often, I think you can have that on yourself for a change until we’re finished with you.”

Astoria, no stranger to the spell Harry was being threatened with, whimpered, whether out of shock or commiseration.

“What would you like me to do as we wait?” Astoria asked Narcissa.

“Nothing too strenuous,” Narcissa said. “My biggest concern right now is making sure I still have some energy left when Daphne needs a break and it’s my turn to climb aboard.”

Narcissa went and sat down on a chair to get a better look at the action, and then snapped her fingers to call Astoria over. The younger blonde hurried over to her and stood with her hands clasped in front of her while she waited for her to tell her what she wanted.

“Get down on all fours,” Narcissa said, and Astoria promptly dropped down onto her hands and knees in front of the chair. Narcissa propped her feet up onto Astoria’s back to use her as a footrest while she made herself more comfortable. Astoria flushed at this but didn’t say anything, nor did she show any desire to move. Narcissa smirked while she reconsidered their respective positions. Perhaps she wasn’t _quite_ as submissive to Daphne as the younger Greengrass sister was to her. She would let Daphne do a great deal to her, but she would be grumbling at the very least if Daphne debased her as much as she was debasing Astoria right now. But Astoria took it without complaint, which just went to show how deep her submissive streak ran.

\--

“I need a break,” Daphne said. She hadn’t really needed to announce it, because it was obvious to Narcissa. She was laying limply on Harry’s chest after an unbelievably vigorous and aggressive ride, and it was only natural that she would need some time to cool off. She looked over at Narcissa, and smirked when she saw Astoria giving her a message as she occupied the free space on the bed not occupied by Harry or Daphne. “It was supposed to be Astoria’s time to dominate Harry alone next, but I think it’s obvious to all of us that she doesn’t want that. Am I wrong, Astoria?”

There was a pause, but Astoria eventually shook her head. “You’re not,” she said quietly. “Dominating Harry just…doesn’t feel right.”

“That’s what I thought,” Daphne said as she slowly pulled off of Harry’s body. “It’s yours if you want it, Narcissa.”

“I want it,” she was quick to say. Daphne stood up off of the bed and stretched her arms above her head, but gave his cock one quick pump in her hand before she finally moved away. Harry’s body jerked in response and he moaned heavily into his makeshift gag. It wasn’t difficult to figure out why he was so quick to moan after so many orgasms he’d already been denied. Daphne giggled at the sound of his moan as she headed towards the bathroom.

“I need a shower,” she said. “You can have, oh, an hour or so.”

Narcissa nodded. She would make good use of that hour, and she would make sure that Astoria did too.

“Go take the dildo and stick it to the wall,” she instructed. “Practice your sucking until you’re called upon.” Astoria whined, but she didn’t actually verbalize any dissent as she got up and followed her orders. Narcissa nodded, trusting that she would do as she was told, and then looked down at Harry. “I’m going to get some practice in myself,” she told him with a grin.

She waved her wand to switch his bindings. Now he was spread eagle but standing at the bottom of the bed, right where she wanted him. Narcissa floated a few pillows over to her to give herself a comfortable cushion and then settled in between his legs.

Narcissa took Harry's cock between her lips and began to suck, and thanks to both her skill and his own repeated would-be orgasms that had been denied, she had him shuddering and moaning right away. She chuckled around his dick and pulled back to taunt him. She didn't get Harry under her thumb often, and she would enjoy this reversal of their usual dynamic while she could get it.

"I honestly prefer it when you simply shove your cock down my throat until you're satisfied," she said. "But shoving it down myself and hearing and feeling how desperate it makes you is a fun change."

\--

Daphne, having showered and then gone downstairs to arrange for the elves to prepare dinner for the four of them, walked back up the stairs slowly.

A quick glance at her watch showed her that they were roughly about halfway through the hour she'd promised Narcissa, and the former Lady Malfoy was still utilizing her time to the best of her ability. She was still sucking Harry's cock, as she had been when Daphne had gone downstairs, but now she was also riding Astoria's face to see to her own pleasure. Daphne watched for a moment, shaking her head with a smile as she waited for Narcissa's orgasmic cries to die down. Then she cleared her throat to catch her attention.

"We'll need to pause your time," she said when Narcissa looked over at her. "The elves have finished dinner." Narcissa, who had been frowning at having her fun interrupted, now smiled.

"Yes, that sounds excellent," Narcissa said as she pulled her head off of Harry's cock and got up from Astoria's face. "And I know of a witch who would just love to get a cock in her mouth while we eat."

\--

"Okay, that's enough," Narcissa said. "Go ahead and eat now, Astoria. We'll switch places."

Astoria, who had been underneath the table sucking Harry off while Narcissa and Daphne ate, crawled out and took her seat. Narcissa got up and walked over to Harry, but she didn't crawl under the table to suck his cock like she'd had Astoria doing. Instead she made his lap her new seat, sinking down onto him so she could begin to ride.

She pulled the knickers out of his mouth and enjoyed his unrestrained moans for a few seconds before swallowing those moans by pressing her lips to his and kissing him desperately. She moved her hips with a similar desperation, riding him at a blistering pace. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground and she grabbed the back of the chair so she could grind herself against him as fast and aggressively as she possibly could.

As for Harry, well, he could only sit there and take it. He was bound to the chair with an empty plate placed in front of him, and he was still under the effect of the denial spell. It didn't happen often, but he was thoroughly at her mercy.

"Stori, make sure that Harry is fed before he heads back upstairs," Daphne said, chuckling as she got up from her chair. "He'll need his strength." She moved around the table to stand behind Harry, leaned over and allowed her breasts to dangle in front of him while she kissed Narcissa. Narcissa returned the kiss eagerly, enjoying Daphne's lips while she continued to enjoy riding Harry's cock.

Narcissa's lips being otherwise occupied meant that Harry's loud, frustrated moans could fill the room. He wouldn't be receiving the pleasure his body badly needed any time soon, unless Daphne deigned to remove the spell. But Narcissa was not bound by any such restrictions. She was free to chase her pleasure down, and between grinding on Harry's cock and making out with Daphne, she could feel herself getting there quickly. She moaned into Daphne's mouth, and the younger witch kissed her back while she shook her way through an orgasm.

"You're over your time, technically," Daphne informed her as she pulled her lips back. "But go ahead and continue to use him for one more orgasm while I get prepared, and then come up and have some fun with me while Astoria helps Harry eat." That was a plan Narcissa could get behind. She watched Daphne walk away and head towards the stairs, and then she turned her attention back to the bound man she was sitting on.

"How are you enjoying the treatment Astoria endured for so long?" she asked him. He wasn't able to actually answer, because just as she asked it she returned to energetically bouncing up and down on his cock, fucking herself on him too hard to let him speak. And just to be absolutely sure, she brought her hands to his throat. "We might as well give you the full experience, right?"

Narcissa rode him hard. She didn't ride him as hard as Daphne had up in the bedroom earlier, but she wasn't sure that her body was physically capable of that no matter how hard she tried. She didn't even attempt to compare herself to that incredibly high mark and instead just enjoyed what she was doing. She kept riding him hard in the chair until his cock brought her a second orgasm. He grunted and moaned, but unlike her he was not free to enjoy the same pleasure that she was experiencing.

Once her pleasure passed she rode him slowly while coming down from her high, wanting to enjoy this for as long as she could. She leaned her head in and rested it on his shoulder so she could whisper into his ear.

"You're such a good boy for not putting an end to this when Daphne gave you the chance to do so," she whispered. "You were tough enough and secure enough in your true place to let us have our fun, and I'm sure Daphne appreciates it at least as much as I do. But if I'm being honest, I'm more than ready for all of us to be back to our more natural roles."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got up off of his lap, and then she nodded at Astoria. Astoria hurried over to carried out her assigned task, beginning to unbind Harry, but Narcissa shook her head. She wasn't lying when she said she was looking forward to a return to their usual roles, but so long as they were in this position they might as well keep having fun with it.

"No, keep him bound," she said, shaking her head, causing Astoria to look up at her in confusion.

"How is he supposed to eat then?" she asked.

"You can feed him yourself," Narcissa suggested. Astoria seemed rather excited by that idea, and Narcissa could already picture her lovingly cutting up morsels and holding them out for Harry to bite into one by one. It would probably be a rather entertaining show, in all honesty, but Narcissa wasn't about to keep Daphne waiting. And she also needed to make sure that Astoria wouldn't keep her waiting too long either.

"Don't take too long with it," she said as she began to walk towards the stairs. "If you do, he won't have much time left after Daphne finishes up and finally removes the denial spell. And I'm sure you're just as interested in having him fuck you into oblivion tonight as I am."

\--

Daphne watched, breathing rather heavily and feeling the fatigue settling over her, while Harry dealt with the other two witches. He was on his back on the bed with Astoria bouncing away on his cock happily while Narcissa bucked her hips and rubbed her cunt across his face.

Astoria might be far more comfortable with Harry pounding her instead, but she was still enjoying being on top and taking him for a ride. She was moaning louder as she got closer to orgasm, and Daphne was sure that the way Narcissa would periodically reach over and tug her nipples quite far upwards until she begged for mercy was only enhancing Astoria's pleasure. Her little sister was one kinky witch, there could be no denying that.

As for Harry, his desperation was at its apex now. He was straining at his bonds like never before, and his body was tense to the point that she was sure his muscles had to be on the verge of cramping up on him. He wasn't in any position to actually use his mouth and show Narcissa his considerable skills in that area, because she was really just using his face at this point. He was barely able to do anything other than make these muffled groans that revealed the true depths of his desperation.

Daphne chuckled to herself, remembering how reluctant Astoria had been to be in this dominant position over Harry. It was interesting to compare the good little submissive she'd become to the domineering bitch Daphne had known for years, ever since Draco Malfoy got his claws in her. But Narcissa had gotten Astoria to play along and give in with some threats and also a reminder that she would be the one Harry was gong to use all night to relieve himself of all this frustration.

Narcissa claimed Astoria's mouth in a brutal kiss as she came on Harry's face, and Daphne did not miss the way Astoria's body tensed up as she followed Narcissa over the edge in short order. Riding Harry's cock had gotten her all hot and bothered and brought her right to the edge, and then Narcissa's forceful kiss had gotten her the rest of the way there.

Narcissa must have been on her last legs before she'd even climbed on Harry's face, because she ran out of energy as soon as she got off of him. She slumped down to cuddle up against Daphne, who allowed it with a contented sigh. Daphne smiled and embraced her, and watched with some amusement as Astoria looked suddenly indecisive and uncomfortable on top of Harry's cock now. Daphne assumed that being in a dominant position with Harry was more tolerable for Astoria when she had at least had some company in doing so, but now that she was all alone on top of him she felt like she was doing something wrong.

Daphne honestly understood the sentiment. Dominating Harry wasn't the natural preference for any of them, even if she and Narcissa did enjoy it every once in awhile. Astoria's submissive role was too thoroughly ingrained in her by now though, so Daphne decided to show mercy on her, and on Harry as well.

"You can go back to being his little toy now, Stori, since that role obviously suits you so well," she said. She picked up her wand from beside her and freed Harry from his bindings at last. He groaned and stretched his muscles, and then winced.

"Feels like my arse is on fire," he muttered. She smiled, happy he'd been such a good sport about all of this.

"I'll rub some salve on it for you," Astoria offered quickly. She got up off of the bed and bolted away to find it as quick as possible. Daphne let out a tired laugh, watching as her sister did all she could to be of use.

"Things are back to normal now," she said. "You'll be back to doing anything you want, Harry. Well, except for waking me and 'sleeping beauty' here." That was directed at Narcissa, not that she actually heard it. She had already passed out in Daphne's arms and was dead to the world.

"You did a very good job," Harry said as he stood up off of the bed and stretched his legs out. "I don't remember ever swinging the paddle so hard that I literally jumped off of the ground."

"Err, yeah," Daphne said, looking a bit sheepish. In the moment she had enjoyed herself, but she felt a little bit guilty at just how hard she'd gone now that things were back to normal. "I'm sorry about that. I got a bit carried away in wanting to make sure that it was effective." She had a lot to live up to, after all. Harry could dominate any of them with little to no effort on his part, or so it had always seemed to her.

"Oh, it was," Astoria said. She'd returned with the salve in her hand, and with Harry standing facing the bed she had a better look at his back than Daphne. "It's beginning to bruise."

"I guess you'd better hurry downstairs with that salve then," Harry said, turning his head to look at Astoria. "Otherwise you're going to be spending a lot of time tomorrow figuring out just how deep down your throat my cock can get." Astoria looked excited by that suggestion, but that ended quickly as Harry through a proverbial bucket of cold water on her. "But the day would be spent doing that, and _only_ that, if my arse is too sore and bruised for anything else."

Astoria's eyes widened in horror and she all but ran out of the room, and Daphne giggled as she heard her feet stomping down the stairs.

"She's in quite a hurry," Harry commented fondly. Daphne chuckled.

"She is," she agreed. Then she frowned and looked at him seriously. "It should probably be me in her place though, since I'm the one who did the damage. If you'd like, I can be yours to use tonight." She was exhausted, but she meant it. She would put up with a brutal fuck on top of her exhaustion if that was what he desired. He deserved it after being such a good sport and putting up with her games, and it wasn't like she wouldn't get some enjoyment out of it besides. But Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but no," he said. "I'll be making sure both you and Narcissa get well used tomorrow, but we both know that while the two of you were having your fun today, _this_ part is what Astoria was looking forward to the entire time." Daphne nodded, not able to disagree with that.

"I guess you should go join her, then," Daphne said. "Wouldn't want to disappoint such a submissive little helper, would we?"

\--

Harry relaxed in Astoria's bed, enjoying the chance to stretch and move his body freely after being bound for so long. But that wasn't the only thing he was enjoying.

He looked down his body and between his legs, where Astoria was leisurely sucking on his cock. She knew that he was too exhausted for anything more than this gentle suck now, but it seemed she still hadn't gotten quite enough yet. He stroked her hair absentmindedly and groaned in pleasure.

She'd already amused him with her insatiability by crawling over his lap while he was taking a break and asking him to spank her. He'd obliged her, spanking her with only enough force to make her arse jiggle enticingly from the blows, but when he'd finished she'd made it clear that she wanted more than that. She'd shifted onto all fours and told him simply that she would like for her arse to be red by the time he'd fucked her in this same position.

Harry had certainly granted that wish, and if anything he'd exceeded what she'd asked for. He'd thrashed her with his hand hard enough to draw tears, and he'd decided he needed to return her favor from earlier and massage some salve into her even while he was fucking her as she'd requested.

Astoria hadn't complained, of course. She'd loved the rough treatment, and had been sobbing while thanking him. He hadn't demanded that she thank him for any of it; she'd taken the initiative and done that all on her own because she enjoyed being used by him so much. She'd shuddered with pleasure each time his hand smacked down on her arse, and it had culminated in her howling in orgasm and then losing her ability to speak altogether.

He was aware that this was going to be the last orgasm of the evening for him. Astoria might want more, insatiable as she was, but with all that his three witches (and Daphne in particular) had put him through today, that he was still going was already rather remarkable even to him. His body was spent and he was ready for sleep.

Even Astoria seemed to be in a similar state. He could tell that she was looking rather sleepy down there as she worked between his legs. It was as if she'd read his mind, because he'd no sooner thought that than she looked up at him, popped his cock out of her mouth and jerked it with both hands.

"Cum, Harry," she moaned, begging. "I want you to shoot it all over my face! You know how much I love it when you do that!" She wasn't lying; she really did love it. "It's my reward for being the best of all of your sluts! So give it to me, Harry! Please give it to me! Give me my reward!"

Her hands felt nice, and her words would have been erotic enough even if they'd been obvious rubbish, as they would have been if pretty much anyone else tried to say them. But Harry had no doubt that every word out of her mouth was the complete truth on how she felt about all of this, and that more than anything was what broke him. He pulsed in Astoria's hands, and he could feel her desperately trying to aim him to get as much of his load as possible across her face even though the position she was currently in wasn't very well suited for it. She did an admirable job of it under the circumstances, and whatever she didn’t manage to get onto her face she quickly lapped up with her tongue.

“Thank you,” she said after she was done. Harry chuckled and stood up from the bed, and then he waved his hand over her to clean her up. She pouted adorably.

“You didn’t need to do that,” she said. “I like how you look at me when I’m wearing your cum on my face.” He managed a tired laugh before heading over to the door. When he didn’t hear her get up and follow him, he turned in the doorway to give her an odd look.

“What are you waiting for?” he asked. “You have nothing to worry about. You’ll wear it a few hundred thousand more times at the rate we’re going, but right now we have to get to bed.” He motioned for her to follow him, and she smiled widely at the clear implication that he wanted her to follow him back to the master bedroom where Daphne and Narcissa awaited, surely both fast asleep by now.

He wondered how much longer it was going to take before Astoria realized that this bed was only being used these days when the two of them wanted somewhere comfortable to fuck, usually because Daphne and Narcissa were already passed out while Astoria still wanted more. She was never expected to actually sleep in it at this point.

Astoria got up and followed him, and they shared a rather companionable silence as they walked down the corridor. But along the way, Harry couldn’t resist asking her a question.

“So is sucking my cock your second favorite sexual activity?” he asked. “After having me fuck you, of course.” He’d only said it as a joke, but her vow interpreted it as a direct question from him that required an honest answer.

“No,” she said automatically. “You worshipping me with your mouth is ahead of it, because it makes me feel like I’m special in your eyes.”

She was blushing heavily by the time she’d finished giving her honest reply, and he heard her mutter under her breath about how he needed to stop asking questions like that. He laughed and shook his head.

“You realize that there was nothing in there that forced you to say anything other than yes or no, right?” he pointed out. “You didn’t have to explain why.”

That seemed to embarrass her even more, but he smiled and let the matter drop as they continued towards the master bedroom. Just before he reached the door though, he stopped and turned around to face her again.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever said this to you, Astoria, but I’m honestly sorry for abusing the vow I had over you to give you to Narcissa and Pansy,” he said sincerely. At the time he’d reasoned that it was something she wanted, since she was lonely and in need of sexual satisfaction once he started dating her sister and cut her off, but looking back he felt he should have come up with a different solution, or at least done more to look out for her interests and make sure Narcissa and Pansy weren’t abusing the power he’d given them.

“That’s done with,” Astoria said, not sounding bothered at all. “Whatever you might or might not have done wrong doesn’t matter, because you more than made up for all of it that very first day when you worshipped me with your tongue like you never had before.” He smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and she smiled back at him. “Besides, as frustrating as that was at times when those two were feeling really petty, you know how I am. You know I had fun with it most of the time, especially after you stepped in early on to put Narcissa in line.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” he said. “But regardless, I’m going to clear my conscience one last time tomorrow morning.” Astoria chuckled beside him.

“If you want to, I’m not going to complain,” she said lightly. “Are you going to wake me up similar to how I always wake you up in the morning?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “It will be far better than that.”

He could tell that Astoria wanted to ask what he meant by that and what he had in mind, but he didn’t give her the chance.

“Go into my office,” he commanded. Her breath caught and she nodded quickly, hurrying to do so. The vow wouldn’t let her disobey a direct command like that from him, but he could tell that she would have been happy to follow this particular order with no magic required.

\--

Astoria found herself pressed against the wall just as a silencing charm hit the door of the office. Harry was just being cautious, but she doubted it was necessary. She was fairly certain that she didn’t have enough energy left to scream loudly enough to wake either her sister or Narcissa anyway.

She groaned tiredly as Harry quickly lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, but she was still all too eager to shift her body and line them up properly. She did so without thinking now, and without any need for him to actually tell her to do it. She’d been turned into a slut, _his_ slut, and no vow was necessary now for her to carry out all of the duties that went along with that position. She did so happily.

He slid into her slowly; slower than she expected. She anticipated him speeding up and fucking her against the wall roughly, and she would have been more than happy to take that no matter how sore and exhausted she was. But that wasn’t what happened. Instead he set a more gentle sort of pace, pushing his cock into her and pulling it back slowly. He also kissed her passionately while he moved within her, which was a surprising level of affection from him. It was surprising, but she had no problem with it at all. She pressed her lips back against his, returning his kiss with frantic desperation.

“Fuck, you always feel so good,” Harry moaned as he broke their kiss. Astoria couldn’t remember him ever saying anything that sounded quite so sensual to her, like she was his lover rather than his slut. As a result she found herself on the edge of having yet another orgasm far more quickly than she otherwise would have given the slower and more deliberate way he was moving inside of her.

“I’m close,” she told him. “It might be all I can take. Another orgasm might make me pass out on the spot.” Harry just nodded at her.

“Go ahead,” he said. “I’d _love_ to fuck you so well that you can’t even stay awake.” What she was feeling would have been more than enough to get her off, but those words from him sent a pleasant shiver through her and battered her defenses even more. She couldn’t hold back now.

Just as Astoria expected, she didn’t have enough strength left to scream out her pleasure and justify the silencing charm Harry had put up. All she managed was a little breathless whimper as she came around him. Despite her fatigue, and despite even her usual preference for him to fuck her hard and use her body as roughly as he wished, this orgasm was at least as enjoyable in its own way as any she’d felt so far today. Many of the others had played right into her submissive nature, but this one left her feeling as close to him as she ever had. And that closeness grew even larger when she felt him hitting his own orgasm.

“Oh fuck _yes_ ,” she hissed into his ear as he pulsed and released inside of her. She kissed his neck as energetically as she could. That wasn’t saying much given her current state, but it was the best she could manage. “I love it when you cum inside of me,” she told him. He had to know that by now, but there was no harm in confirming it one more time. “Thank you for giving me your cock, and for giving me an orgasm too.”

Harry laughed as he pulled her away from the wall and adjusted her body in his arms to make her easier to carry. She clung to him eagerly, happy to have his warmth and strength to cling to since she didn’t think she had the ability to walk on her own right now. Plus she enjoyed feeling this close to him.

“Is there any place you _don’t_ love taking my cum?” he asked. It might have been intended as a rhetorical question, but the vow made sure she answered anyway.

“As long as it’s on me or in me, I love it,” she admitted. The vow brought it out of her, but unlike her embarrassing confession earlier this was one she would have answered on her own anyway. There was no shame in loving his cum as far as she was concerned.

He carried her over into the master bedroom despite his own exhaustion, and put her down on the bed so she was pinned against Narcissa. Her mother in law squinted at them, looking halfway asleep as they slid into bed. and then she grinned and tugged Astoria closer to her. She was nearly smothering Astoria between her breasts while Harry wedged himself in against her back, and Astoria enjoyed all of it.

Harry used the position to give Narcissa a brief kiss on the lips, and with Astoria in her current position she could hear her heartbeat quicken in immediate response. Astoria smiled; she wasn’t the only one who was so affected by Harry.

“Did Astoria manage to take care of everything?” Narcissa asked sleepily. “Or would you like me to assist you now?”

“Oh, no need to worry about that. Astoria took care of everything,” Harry said, and Astoria swelled with pride. “Now I need to sleep so I have enough energy when I wake up to fulfill the promise I made to her.”

“Good girl,” Narcissa said, and then she pulled Astoria’s head up from between her breasts so she could give her a commanding kiss. As soon as that broke, Harry took her by the chin and turned her head so he could kiss her as well. He kissed her a bit more gently than Narcissa had, but there was still no doubt about who was leading here.

“Yes,” he said, looking at Narcissa. “She was most certainly a very good girl.”

As curious as she was about what Harry had in mind with this promise he’d made, Astoria didn’t have the energy to ask him about it. She doubted she could have made herself heard anyway since Narcissa pulled her head right back in between her breasts. They were very large and she was directly between them, to the point where it was almost hard to get any air. How could she hope to be heard even if she had the energy to speak?

She felt Harry shift slightly, and suddenly one of his hands was on the back of her neck. He kissed her behind the ear, and she smiled to herself as she let sleep take her.

\--

Astoria was forcibly awakened when Narcissa moved away from her, and as soon as she began to regain her senses she understood why. She didn’t need to look up or wait for the sounds to start to know what was coming. Sure enough, she could soon hear Narcissa snogging with her sister. It had become a nearly daily morning routine at this point, something which amused Harry a great deal.

Then she realized that she was being snugly held from behind by Harry, and she cooed quietly in contentment. This was not something Daphne had allowed to happen thus far whenever Astoria had been permitted to sleep in bed with them, but she was currently too preoccupied with Narcissa to care. That was good news for Astoria, because it meant she could enjoy this closeness.

One of Harry’s hands was on her flat stomach while the other rested on her neck. Astoria very nearly nuzzled against it, and the thought embarrassed her so much that she buried her face in the pillow to hide her blush until it faded. She was so embarrassed because she was feeling overwhelmed about all of these feelings that she couldn’t seem to keep at bay any longer now that they had been admitted out loud and given life. The fact that Harry had been showering her with moments that were at least romance adjacent, if not outright romantic, with increasing frequency was not making any of this any easier on her.

Harry was awake now too, and he chuckled as he too observed the kiss taking place between his girlfriend and the other woman. “I guess I wasn’t the only one with some fun things planned for this morning,” he said. Daphne grabbed Narcissa by the hair and tried to drag her down under the covers.

To Astoria’s surprise, there was a moment where Narcissa attempted to resist. At first Astoria wondered if this would anger her sister, but as she looked closer at Narcissa’s body language she noticed that this wasn’t any legitimate resistance. It was just a token show at resistance, and Narcissa was surely doing it solely so that things wouldn’t be so easy for Daphne that they ceased to be fun, something that Daphne herself had to realize too. Daphne gave Narcissa a stern look, and then suddenly gave her a firm slap across the cheek.

“You know your role,” Daphne said, making Narcissa whine.

“I apologize,” Narcissa said before hurrying down.

Astoria reached between her legs to touch herself as she watched. She thought about how it felt when Harry did that to her, and she couldn’t help herself. Then she _really_ couldn’t help herself, because Harry’s hand grabbed her by the wrists and pulled them up.

“Just relax and enjoy the show,” he whispered to her. “I’ll take care of you as soon as they’re finished.” Excitement flashed through her at his promise, and she began to audibly pant, much to her embarrassment.

Daphne roughly ground herself against Narcissa’s face and tugged at her hair far more aggressively than Astoria would have ever been allowed to. Narcissa probably would have punished her harshly for even _thinking_ about grabbing her that roughly, but the former Lady Malfoy had a very different relationship with her sister than she did with the woman who had actually married into her family.

Harry began to kiss her neck lightly while they watched, and he muttered that he couldn’t wait to see how much she would love what was about to come. Delighted shivers ran up her back with each word. What was happening between Daphne and Narcissa was arousing, but more than anything she just wanted them to finish so she could see what Harry had in store for her.

It didn’t take long for Daphne to moan out in orgasm, after which she dragged Narcissa back up. Then she used that tight hold she had on Narcissa's hair to examine her face closely, and Astoria realized she was checking to make sure she hadn’t slapped her cheek too hard during their play. Once she confirmed there were no handprints there, she brought her lips to Narcissa’s cheek and kissed her on the exact spot where her hand had landed moments earlier. In direct contrast to the aggressive play, this was a gentle display of affection.

“You need to stop waking me up like that,” Daphne said with a sigh. “If you don’t, I’m going to end up forcing you to do that for me every morning.”

“Have you ever considered that perhaps this is exactly why I always do it?” Narcissa asked. It was as submissive as Astoria had ever seen her. Daphne chuckled and shook her head.

“Was the slap too much?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Narcissa said, shaking her head. She reminded Astoria more of herself than she could ever remember before.

“You can talk more about which of you is the bigger slut later,” Harry said before Daphne could respond. “But as it is we only just have enough time for me to give Astoria my final apology, and then for Daphne to take care of me in the shower while Narcissa and Astoria have their usual fun.”

“Just what is this apology?” Daphne asked before Astoria could. Harry grinned at his girlfriend.

“You’re going to be jealous,” he said, teasing her. “But you’ll have to wait for your own chance to experience it for the first time.”

Daphne looked even more curious now, and Astoria felt the same way. What was she about to receive that Harry hadn’t even done for Daphne yet? Whatever it was she was about to find out, because he dragged her out of bed. She was brought back to reality when he shoved her over the edge of the bed so she was staring directly at both Narcissa and Daphne, both of whom were watching with rapt interest.

  
”Narcissa, you’ll receive this only when you’ve earned it,” Harry announced. “Oh, and just so you don’t get any ideas, if I hear you’ve had Astoria give it to you before I’ve given my permission, you’ll be getting denied for a month.”

“Understood,” Narcissa said, though from the look on her face Astoria wondered if she might be tempted to risk it depending on what she was about to witness.

“Now, Astoria, keep your face towards the other two witches,” Harry said. “I want them to see every little thing you feel.”

“Okay,” she promised.

“Now reach back and pull your cheeks apart,” he said. Astoria did so, spreading her arse for him, though she wondered why he considered this so special. She didn’t have any problem with him buggering her, but she didn’t see how getting fucked in the arse could match what he’d said.

But then Harry’s touch disappeared from her entirely. Narcissa gasped, and even Daphne looked at her enviously. Astoria, who had been shut out of Harry’s life when he began dating her sister, reveled in seeing that look on her face even if she wasn’t sure what was causing it. The temptation to look over her shoulder and see where Harry had gone and why the other two looked so shocked and jealous was nearly unbearable. If the vow wasn’t making sure she followed his orders and kept staring straight ahead at Daphne and Narcissa she wasn’t sure she would have been able to resist sneaking a peek.

“You can’t seriously be about to—“ Narcissa muttered, before Daphne tugged on her nipples and pulled her into another embrace.

“Be quiet,” Daphne told her. “Don’t spoil the surprise, otherwise you might not have Harry’s permission to experience it for quite some time. And I’m not about to go against him and do it for you either; not if there’s a chance he’ll do it to me in the near future too.”

It was Astoria’s turn to gasp next, but only because she felt the coolness of a cleaning charm in her arsehole. This still lined up with what he might do if he was about to bugger her, but the reactions of the other two told her that this couldn’t be what was coming.

The moan that erupted from Astoria’s throat when she felt Harry’s tongue flick against that same hole a few moments later was a sound she didn’t think she’d ever emitted in her life. It was hard to believe it was even coming from her; nearly as hard to believe as the fact that this was actually happening.

It was no mere tease, either. Harry’s tongue remained in place, licking her arse, and his fingers slid into her cunt while his other hand went straight for her clit. Harry was going all out and doing something he’d never done for her or even Daphne. She knew there was no way he’d done this for Ginny or anyone else either. It was Astoria who was the first to feel Harry’s tongue in her arse, and that was just one of many things that left her unable to engage in speech that anyone could understand.

There were so many other things that had Astoria so utterly overwhelmed at the moment. One of the most obvious was the sheer taboo of this. Most pureblood men would never give even the tiniest of considerations to going down on a witch in the conventional manner, let alone putting their tongues _there_. This was something Astoria had only ever even heard about once or twice, and had never expected to experience for herself.

It also occurred to her that this was _truly_ Harry worshipping her, even more than when he put his head between her legs and went down on her for hours. The list of wizards who would do that for their witches was slim, but a wizard who would do _this_ was practically nonexistent. And Harry was doing it for her. His tongue was in her arse, licking her, exploring her, and bestowing this unexpected gift on her.

The open jealousy as well as the arousal she could see on the faces of Daphne and Narcissa added a lot as well. Daphne had entered his life and changed Astoria's in the process; even if she hadn't known it at the time, her arrival had caused her sister great frustration and even heartbreak. She was relieved that Daphne had wound up allowing her to return to Harry's bed when she learned the truth, but Astoria had held no illusions about which Greengrass Harry cared about more. But he'd never done this for anyone, not even Daphne. It was Daphne's turn to be jealous of Astoria, and even if Daphne was responsible for bringing her back into the fold, the little sister enjoyed that a great deal.  
  


Daphne hadn't known about her heartbreak, of course, but Narcissa had. She'd arranged that initial meeting between Harry and Daphne specifically hoping that they would hit it off and Astoria would be left out in the cold, and when she'd succeeded she'd taken great pleasure in taunting Astoria with it. When she'd been permitted by Daphne to continue her own affair with Harry, Narcissa had taunted her with that too. Things had changed a great deal between them recently; Narcissa had undeniably softened towards her and treated her with genuine care these days amidst their dom/sub activities. But there was definitely a spiteful, vengeful part of Astoria who remembered that earlier treatment, back before things had changed in her relationship with her mother in law, and rejoiced in it being Narcissa who now watched jealously as Harry gave Astoria something she herself had never received.

It was exciting for her, and it seemed exciting for Harry as well. She could feel his hard cock against her leg, and it told her that he wasn't just doing this out of feelings of guilt for any perceived mistakes he might have made in his past. He was actually enjoying pleasuring her in this way. He was _enjoying_ the taboo of licking her arse, and that only excited her more in turn.

The simple physical sensation couldn't be overlooked either. It was all new for Astoria, but it didn't take her long to decide that Harry's tongue wiggling around inside of her bum was one of her new favorite things. Hopefully it was something he would be willing to do for her again ever once in awhile, when she was _really_ good.

But the thing that stood out to her most of all was how amazing it felt that she was special enough in the eyes of anyone, let alone _Harry_ , for him to do this for her. She'd recently been forced to do a lot of soul searching on the direction her life had taken, and the realization that she didn't have any true friends and her husband didn't care about her had been extra blows added onto the pain of being shut out of Harry's life. She'd even cut her family out of her life, so she'd been truly alone. But now she was back in Harry's life, and while she'd been happy just to be used by him, he was showing her a form of worship right now that was beyond her wildest dreams.

All of those feelings and all of that pleasure combined together to bring Astoria to a level of ecstasy she may not have ever experienced before. She screamed and shook as her orgasm took her, and she came so hard that she very nearly blacked out. The faces of Daphne and Narcissa blurred in front of her, and for a moment they looked like they were waiting for her to tumble down onto the bed in front of them.

But eventually she came to, and when she did she realized that Harry _still_ wasn't stopping. His fingers continued to work inside of her cunt, he kept rubbing her clit, and of course that tongue did not leave her arse.

Harry had just given her a form of oral worship she never could have expected, and it had resulted in an orgasm that ranked right up there with the biggest he'd ever given her, which said a lot. But he wasn't going to stop there. He was going to keep on going.

"He's still licking her even after all that?" Narcissa mumbled.

"Yeah," Daphne said faintly. "If he keeps going he might very well break her at this rate."

Astoria couldn't disagree with her sister on that. Harry's tongue in her arse had pushed her to new heights already, and he showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. She had no idea if she would be able to hold onto any of her senses if he kept going like this, and it was very possible that he was going to make her useless for the rest of the day, before the day had even really begun.

And she was okay with that. If Harry wanted to keep licking her arse until she was left a feebly twitching mess on the bed, Astoria wasn't about to complain. He'd promised to make up for past slights by giving her something special, and he had more than met that promise. He was worshipping her in a whole new way, and the one thing Astoria could never imagine doing was telling him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Femdom, spanking, choking, slapping, orgasm denial, rimming
> 
> Pairing(s) for this chapter: Daphne/Harry, Harry/Narcissa, Narcissa/Astoria, Daphne/Narcissa, Harry/Astoria

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
